Le choix de sa destinée
by Gulian
Summary: A la mort des parents de Harry, Dumbledore le place chez les Dursley. Haïssant la magie, ceux-ci le battent. Harry alors âgé de huit ans est déplacé par Dumbledore . A trop vouloir forcer le destin ne commet-on pas deux fois les même erreurs. Réedition
1. Sommaire

**Prologue **

**Chapitre I : Le survivant**

**Chapitre II : L'enfer des sorciers**

**Chapitre III : Serena Black**

**Chapitre IV : L'éducation façon Dursley**

**Chapitre V : Un ami, un vrai ?**

**Chapitre VI : Une journée où tout bascule**

**Chapitre VII : Une mise au point s'impose**

**Chapitre VIII : Point de non retour**

**Chapitre IX : Hospitalisation**

**Chapitre X : Une première dans l'histoire**

**Chapitre XI : Convalescence**

**Chapitre XII : Faites entrer les accusés**

**Chapitre XIII : Poudlard Express**

**Chapitre XIV : Répartition**

**Chapitre XV : Convocation**

**Chapitre XVI : Semaine harassante**

**Chapitre XVII : Terrible Halloween**

**Chapitre XVIII : Gryffondor VS Serpentard**

**Chapitre XIX : Cérémonie**

**Chapitre XX : Premier Noël en famille**

**Chapitre XXI : Puzzle reconstitué**

**Chapitre XXII: Ce que cachait Touffu**

**Chapitre XXIII: Confrontation  
**


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling

Prologue:

**Il fut un temps où les hommes vivaient en parfaite harmonie avec la nature, ainsi que entre eux. Ils ne connaissaient ni l'ennui, ni les peines. Le travail leur était inconnu, la terre leur fournissant en abondance et gratuitement leur nourriture. Leur vie était quasiment infinie. On nomma cette période merveilleuse, l'âge d'or. **

**Vint ensuite l'âge d'argent. Les hommes de cette époque vivaient dans l'ombre de la démesures, désirant toujours plus. Leur durée de vie avait malgré tout diminué. Elle disparut sous la colère de Zeus qui ne supportait pas que les humains ne vouent plus un cultes aux dieux.**

**A la fin de la race d'argent, arriva la race de bronze, qui disparurent les uns après les autres après s'être tous entre-tuéser. **

**Une période calme vint troubler les périodes de déchéances passés. On nomma cet âge, l'âge des Héros. Ces hommes étaient les plus justes et les plus braves.**

**Puis apparut enfin l'âge dans laequelle nous vivons depuis des millions d'années: L'âge du fer. Âge chaotique ou plus aucune des valeurs n'est respectée. Trois mots sont maîtres de cet âge: guerre, haine et, violence.**

**Pour la plupart des gens l'âge d'or ne fut qu'un mythe créé par des personnes pour qui leur monde était devenu invivable et qui se disait que les générations précédentes étaient meilleurs que celles actuelles. Cependant, personne ne se doute qu'il existe encore sur terre un petit morceau de paradis où il fait bon vivre et où il règne une parfaite harmonie entre la nature et les espèces y vivant. Il fut créé par de très puissants sorciers, au début de la déchéance de notre monde. Ils y rassemblèrent de nombreuses races qui ne désiraient que trop vivre en paix.**

**Malgré cela, une nouvelle ère apparue durant laquelle, les mages noirs furent de plus en plus nombreux et à chaque fois de plus en plus puissant :, ilsqui se mirent en quête de retrouver cette terre mythique q. Qui, d'après certaines rumeurs, renfermerait la puissance des anciens mages, ainsi que de nombreux sortilège très puissants et oublié.**

**Pour garder ces secrets, plusieurs races se proposèrent. pParmis elles, les elfes qui étaient de puissants enchanteurs, les nains qui étaient d'excellents guerriers, quelques fées aux pouvoirs d'illusion infinis, et des nymphes qui avaient un pouvoir sur les éléments extrêmement puissant. Ainsi queIl y avait aussi d'autres races et animaux magiques. Pour le moment ce sanctuaire était resté inviolé mais est-ce qu'il lele resterai-t-il resterait encore longtemps...**


	3. Chapitre I: le survivant

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling sauf les personnages inventés naturellement

* * *

Je remercie aussi Miou 1 pour m'avoir indiqué qu'il y avait un bug avec ce chapitre

* * *

**_Chapitre I : Le survivant_**

** Les derniers rayons du soleil venaient de disparaître au loin, et la nuit commençait déjà à recouvrir le petit village de Godric's Hollow, au nord-ouest de l'Irlande. Les nuages bas et la brume donnaient au lieu une allure surnaturelle et effrayante. Personne ne se doutait, en ce 31 octobre que dans quelques heures des événements atroces allaient s'y dérouler. Pour le moment, des groupes d'enfants déguisés en fantômes ou en monstres erraient, couraient dans les rues, sonnaient joyeusement aux portes afin de demander des bonbons. Cependant une interdiction formelle leur avait été donnée : celle d'aller déranger l'étrange couple bizarre qui avait emménagé avec leurs bébé d'à peine un an, dans une maison à l'écart du village, en bordure des falaises. A vraie dire ce n'était pas une maison, on pouvait la qualifier de propriété puisqu'elle s'étendait sur 4 hectares délimités par des murets en pierre, et avec pour unique entrée un grand portail en fer forgé. Un parterre de fleur de part et d'autre du chemin, rendait la propriété accueillante, on remarquait à proximité de la bâtisse une sorte de serre. Au loin on entendait le bruit des vagues se fracassant contre les rochers, couvrant les bruits des animaux paissant aux alentours. Un léger vent frais secouait les arbres environnants.**

** Une des pièces semblait être éclairée, à l'intérieur un feu de bois ronflait dans l'âtre d'une cheminée en grès, à ses pieds se tenait un tapis persan, avec assis dessus un jeune enfant aux yeux vert brillant comme deux émeraudes. Ce dernier jouait avec ses jouets, tandis qu'assis dans un canapé ses parents le regardaient tendrement. Soudain le fracas du portail surpris les parents, la mère commença à s'affoler et se jeta sur son enfant et le prit dans ses bras tandis que celui-ci se mit à pleurer. Elle prit la parole :**

James, c'est lui, s'écria-t-elle.

-Pas forcement, tu as vu le vent dehors, il est possible que le portail se soit ouvert sous les bourrasques, répondit son mari calmement

-James ! Tu sais bien dans quelle situation nous sommes, lança-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. J'ai peur… Et s il s'était passé quelque chose ? Et s'il nous avait trouvé ? Vérifie s'il te plaît. Fais-le pour moi, reprit-elle. Vérifie s'il te plaît James, répéta-t-elle affolée

-Je ne vois rien.... Attends, tu avait raison. C'est lui Lily, Peter, nous a trahi, fuit par la porte de la cuisine avec Harry, Ordonna-t-il

-Non, James, je refuse de te laisser seul, répondit Lily

-Ne dit pas de bêtise Lily, fuit avant qu'il n'arrive, va à Poudlard prévenir Albus, il saura quoi faire, répliqua son mari. Je vais essayer de le retenir.

**Sa femme désobéit et avec son enfant dans les bras, elle monta rapidement les escaliers. A l'étage, supérieur, elle se dirigea vers la chambre du bébé et le mit au lit. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle l'avait répété des dizaines de fois, elle savait qu'elle y laisserait la vie, mais son fils serait sauf. Elle sortit de sa poche une craie, et dessina une multitude de runes autour du lit de l'enfant, avant de sortir un couteau et de s'entailler le doigt. Elle fit la même chose, à son fils, puis se mit à réciter une incantation. Pendant ce temps au rez de chaussé, une violente secousse fit trembler toute la maison. La porte venait de voler en éclat, l'homme fut projeté contre le mur de l'entrée, tandis que le nouvelle arrivant, sa baguette à la main, la pointait déjà sur l'homme qui gisait inconscient contre le mur. Il prononça deux mots, et un sort rayon vert fusa vers l'homme qui ne put l'esquiver. Dans un souffle, l'homme venait de s'éteindre. Un rire cruel, retentit dans toute la maison, tandis qu'une marque verte représentant une tête de mort, composée de petites lumières semblables à des étoiles et d'un serpent sortant de la bouche comme une langue, apparaissait lentement au-dessus de la bâtisse. L'homme tout de noir vêtu, le visage caché par une capuche, monta lentement les escaliers. En haut, il remarqua qu'une lueur s'échappait d'une pièce sur la droite, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir. Toujours sa baguette en main, il dit : « Alohomora». Là encore la porte s'ouvrit violemment, l'homme avait réussi à entrer, mais le léger contretemps causé au mage noir, avait permis à la mère de finir son incantation. L'homme se dirigea vers le lit, mais la femme s'interposa, elle devait accomplir l'ultime phase de cette incantation, c'est à dire se sacrifier pour son fils qu'elle aimait plus que tout. :**

Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie... Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, supplia-t-elle....

-Pousse-toi, idiote, allez, pousse-toi...

-Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

-Pousse-toi espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi

-Non pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi, si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...

-Avada Kedavra, répliqua le mage noir.

**A nouveau, un sort vert fusa vers la femme comme un bourrasque. Celle-ci, frappée de plein fouet, commença à tomber lentement contre le mur, mais elle était déjà morte.**

-A nous deux, Potter, s'écria l'homme en souriant.

** L'homme pointa cette fois-ci sa baguette sur le bambin qui pleurait, comme pour ses parents, il prononça une nouvelle fois le même sort, un rayon vert jaillit de sa baguette. Il atteignit le bambin en pleine tête, mais le sort, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, fut aspiré, par le corps du bébé avant d'être renvoyé vers son expéditeur. Celui-ci qui ne s'y attendait pas le reçu de plein fouet, et ne put même pas esquisser un mouvement pour l'éviter. Son corps, tomba lentement, tandis que son âme s'envolait, et s'éloignait de la maison. Les murs de la chambre sous la violence du sort avaient explosé sous la violence du sort. Le toit de la maison commença à s'effondrer sur lui-même, mais par on ne sais quel miracle l'enfant ne fut pas touché par les décombres, ce dernier pleurait à gorge déployée. De son coté le mage noir maudissait l'enfant qui avait résisté, mais ce n'était que partie remise, un jour il aurait sa peau. Les villageois, de Godric's Hollow se calfeutrèrent chez eux lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit assourdissant de la maison qui s'effondraient, effrayés par ce qui venait de se produire.**

** Quelques heures, plus tard, un énorme grondement, semblable à un coup de tonnerre, se fit entendre au-dessus du paisible village moldu, qui était endormi. Cependant, il semblait que ses habitants, n'aient rien entendu puisque aucune lumière n'apparut dans les demeures, des villageois. Une lumière éblouissante s'approchait de plus en plus de la maison, qui venait de s'effondrer, c'était une moto volante, elle était pilotée par un homme. Il se gara rapidement devant la grille du manoir, de ses amis. Il retira rapidement, son casque, l'estomac tiraillé par la peur. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un beau jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il courut sur le chemin pavé, mais malheureusement, il était arrivé trop tard, il avait déjà remarqué le corps de son ami, James Potter. Il le secoua comme pour le réveiller, mais rien n'y fit, celui-ci s'était endormit à jamais et le jeune homme s'en aperçut rapidement. Des larmes apparurent sur son beau visage. Il venait de perdre son ami, son frère, ils avaient partagés ensemble tellement de bonnes choses, il se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'avait fait James Potter pour lui. La tristesse, fit place à l'espoir quand il entendit des pleurs provenant du second étage. L'homme se sépara de son ami et avec l'énergie du désespoir il gravit les marches menant à l'étage supérieur, son visage parut horrifié quand il s'aperçut que le toit de la maison s'était effondré sur la chambre de son filleul. Pourtant, l'homme, percevait clairement des sanglots. Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait encore des survivants, il commença tout d'abord par appeler la femme de son meilleur ami :**

- Lily, c'est toi qui pleures, si c'est toi réponds-moi, dit Sirius.

** Les pleurs cessèrent, et des gazouillements remplacèrent, les sanglots.**

Harry tu es en vie, comment est-ce possible ! S'exclama le dernier des Blacks. Ne t'en fait pas mon petit je vais venir te chercher.

** Comme l'homme avant lui, il sortit une baguette magique de sa poche et avec l'aide de plusieurs sorts, il retira les gravats qui avaient remplis la chambre de l'enfant. C'est alors qu' il vit alors contre le mur le corps de la personne qu'il considérait comme sa meilleur amie car elle lui avait toujours donné de grands conseils, c'était la fille « la plus merveilleuse que portait la terre » avait même déclaré un jour le jeune homme. C'est avec rage qu'il retira le reste du toit, et il découvrit alors son neveu, qui lui souriait. Il tenta même de prononcer son nom : « Irius ». L'adulte essaya d'esquisser un sourire, mais, le cœur n'y était pas. C'était trop dur, il venait de perdre les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chers. Et rapidement la haine et la rancoeur, remplacèrent la tristesse. Il était en colère contre lui-même car il n'aurait jamais du conseiller à James de prendre Peter, il serait allé jusqu'à mourir pour son frère afin que leur secret soit gardé. Mais il avait pensé qu'en désignant Peter Pettigrow comme gardien, Voldemort ne s'en serait pas douté, au contraire ce sale rat les avait trahis; eux ses meilleurs amis qui l'avaient soutenu dans les moment les plus difficiles de sa misérable existence. Il allait les venger de cet immonde traître même si pour cela il risquait la prison à vie.**

** Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du directeur, sur un perchoir doré, se tenait un noble animal, un phénix se nommant Fumseck. Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas un chant mélodieux qui émanait de son gosier mais plutôt une plainte triste et légère. Le directeur avait reçu quelques instants auparavant un message lui signifiant que la marque des ténèbres était apparue à proximité du village moldu de Godric's Hollow. Il fit rapidement le rapprochement avec le lieu où résidaient les Potter. Il aurait pu empêcher cet événement si à la tête de sanglier il avait empêché l'espion de rapporter la partie de la prophétie qu'il avait entendue. Il fut cependant étonné de voir que Tom Jedusort, l'élève le plus doué de sa génération, se soit décidé aussi rapidement, pour trancher entre deux bambins, car Neville Londubat aurait très bien pu être cet enfant. Désormais Harry serait le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort puisque tel avait été le choix du mage noir. Le directeur quitta rapidement ses appartements. Il traversa le château, ainsi que le parc, puis toqua à la maison du garde chasse, qui lui ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard les traits du visage tirés, il semblait exténué :**

-Bonsoir Hagrid, je suis désolé de venir vous déranger en plein sommeil, mais j'ai une mission pour vous, dit le Directeur.

-Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Demanda le demi géant en voyant le ton grave qu'avait employé son interlocuteur.

-Je souhaiterais que vous alliez récupérer Harry Potter à Godric's Hollow et que vous me l'ameniez à Little Whinging demain soir vers 23 heures, plus précisément au 4 Privet Drive. Je vais le placer chez sa tante, expliqua Dumbledore., Je l'aurais bien fais moi même mais j'ai des choses plus importantes à remplir, ajouta-t-il d'une voix mystérieuse

-Dois-je comprendre qu'ils sont... Dit Hagrid avant d'éclater en sanglot

-C'est malheureusement exact, répondit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. Je vous laisse Hagrid, je vous remet un portoloin qui devrait s'activer d'ici cinq minutes, et qui vous portera jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Veillez à être en dehors des protections du château.

Après ces quelques mots, le directeur quitta le garde chasse, et se dirigea rapidement, vers le petit village sorcier de Pré au Lard, avant de transplaner pour le ministère. Hagrid sortit de sa cabane, puis se dirigea lui aussi vers Pré au Lard afin d'effectuer sa mission. Minerva McGonagall accourue lorsqu'elle vit le garde chasse avec son immense manteau. Elle lui demanda alors :

-Puis-je savoir, où vous allez Hagrid ? Demanda-t-elle

-J'ai une mission à remplir pour Dumbledore, répondit-il en bombant le torse avec fierté. Si vous souhaitez le voir il sera demain à Little Whinging, au 4 Privet Drive, ajouta-t-il.

** Puis il se retourna sans un mot et commença à se diriger dirigea vers le village de sorciers, suivit par la sous-directrice, puis une dizaine de seconde plus tard il disparut emporter emporté par le portoloin. Celle-ci agita sa baguette magique et un bus à double impériale violet, apparut dans la rue principale. Elle monta à l'intérieur et disparut rapidement emporté par l'autobus, qui disparut comme il était venu.**

** Hagrid venait d'arriver à l'écart de Godric's Hollow. Il traversa rapidement le petit village qui dormait et gravit la route qui conduisait vers la maison des Potter. Il y arriva cinq minutes après. Il éclata en sanglot quand il vit le premier étage dévasté. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une ombre noire se déplacer à l'intérieur de la maison. Intuitivement, il sortit de sa poche son parapluie, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la maison, mais, malgré toute sa bonne volonté le demi géant était imposant et la terre tremblait sous ses pieds, l'ombre eut le temps de se retourner et de voir Hagrid arriver. Mais au lieu de l'attaquer, il le rejoignit et tout deux se mirent à parler :**

- Bonsoir, Hagrid, je suppose que c'est Dumbledore qui vous envoie, dit le jeune homme

-C'est exact, Sirius, dit-il, je suis surpris de vous voir ici, reprit le demi géant, mais il faut que j'emmène Harry chez sa tante sur ordre de Dumbledore

-Comment ça chez sa tante, vous n'espérez tout de même pas le mettre chez des moldus ! S'exclama Sirius. De plus elle ne saurait pas s'y prendre avec ce petit bout de chou, lorsque ses pouvoirs apparaîtrons, enfin elle et son mari sont de vrai monstres, ils ont rejetés Lily, dès qu'elle s'est marié avec James, termina-t-il. Je suis son parrain je peux très bien m'en occuper non.

-Je suis désolé, Sirius, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisit, c'est Dumbledore et il a pensé faire ce qui est le mieux pour le petit, depuis leur... mmmort, sanglota-t-il. Ils étaient si merveilleux que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans eux…, termina-t-il

-Soit puisque Dumbledore a décidé du sort du bébé, je n'ai rien à dire, il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête, dit Sirius. Soyez fort Hagrid, vous avez une mission à remplir pour Dumbledore, je vais vous prêter ma moto ainsi vous serez à l'heure pour votre rendez-vous avec lui, ajouta-t-il.

-Et vous comment allez-vous faire pour rentrer chez vous ? Demanda le demi géant surpris surprit en se mouchant violemment avec un mouchoir, à pois.

-Je transplanerais, naturellement, répondit Sirius d'une voix éteinte.

-Sirius, je rapporterais votre à moto à votre domicile, répondit le demi géant

-Bien sûr, je compte sur vous pour ne pas trop l'abîmer, car j'y tiens presque autant que ma famille, s'il vous plaît n'oubliez pas d'enclencher le réacteur d'invisibilité, il ne faudrait tout de même pas que des moldus vous aperçoivent. Au revoir Hagrid, lâcha-t-il

-Au revoir, Sirius, dit le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, tandis que le jeune homme s'éloignait lentement sur la route, les épaules affaissées.

** Hagrid prit Harry dans ses bras. Son parrain, Sirius Black l'avait enroulé dans une couverture de laine, pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid. Ensuite il quitta avec regret la maison, de ses amis. Il enjamba la moto, puis mis le contact, avant d'enclencher le réacteur d'invisibilité, et de s'envoler vers la voûte céleste, qui brillait de mille feu. Il prit la direction de Londres, en suivant sa boussole qu'il emportait toujours avec lui dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches.**

** Lorsque M. et Mme Dursley s'éveillèrent, au matin du mardi, où commence cette histoire, il faisait gris et triste et rien dans le ciel nuageux ne laissait prévoir que des choses étranges et mystérieuses allaient bientôt se produire dans tout le pays. M. Dursley fredonnait un air joyeux en nouant sa cravate la plus sinistre pour aller travailler et Mme Dursley racontait d'un ton badin les derniers potins du quartier en s'efforçant d'installer sur sa chaise de bébé le jeune Dudley, qui braillait de toute la force de ses poumons.**

** Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le gros hibou au plumage mordoré qui voleta devant la fenêtre.**

** A huit heures et demie, M. Dursley prit son attaché-case, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Mme Dursley, et essaya d'embrasser Dudley, mais sans succès, car celui-ci était en proie à une petite crise de colère, et s'appliquait à jeter contre les murs de la pièce le contenu de son assiette de céréales.**

-Sacré petit bonhomme, gloussa M. Dursley en quittant la maison.

** Il monta dans sa voiture et recula le long de l'allée qui menait à la maison.**

** Ce fut au coin de la rue qu'il remarqua pour la première fois un détail insolite : un chat qui lisait une carte routière. Pendant un instant M. Dursley, ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il venait de voir. Il tourna alors la tête pour regarder une deuxième fois. Il y avait bien un chat tigré, assis au coin de Privet Drive, mais pas le moindre trace de la carte routière. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Il avait dû se laisser abuser par un reflet du soleil sur le trottoir. M. Dursley cligna des yeux et regarda fixement le chat. Celui-ci soutint son regard. Tandis qu'il tournait le coin de la rue et s'engageait sur la route, M. Dursley continua d'observer le chat dans son rétroviseur. L'animal était en train de lire la plaque qui indiquait «Privet Drive » -Mais non, voyons, il ne lisait pas, il regardait la plaque. Les chats sont incapables de lire des cartes ou des écriteaux. M. Dursley se ressaisit et chassa le chat tigré de son esprit. Durant le trajet qui le menait vers la ville, il concentra ses pensées sur la grosse commande de perceuses qu'il espérait obtenir ce jour-là.**

** Il revint le soir vers six heures. Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allée du numéro 4 de sa rue, la première chose qu'il vit – et qui n'améliora pas son humeur –ce fut le chat tigré qu'il avait déjà remarqué le matin même. A présent, l'animal était assis sur le mur de son jardin. Il était sûr qu'il s'agissait bien du même chat. Il reconnaissait les dessins de son pelage autour des yeux.**

-Allez, ouste ! S'exclama M. Dursley.

** Le chat ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder d'un air sévère. M. Dursley se demanda si c'était un comportement normal pour un chat. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il entra dans sa maison, toujours décidé à ne rien révéler à sa femme.**

** Mme Dursley avait passé une journée agréable et parfaitement normale. Au cours du dîner, elle lui raconta tous les problèmes que la voisine d'à coté avait avec sa fille et lui signala également que Dudley avait appris un nouveau mot : « Veux pas ! ». M. Dursley s'efforça de se conduire le plus normalement du monde et après que Dudley eut été mis au lit, il s'installa dans le salon pour regarder la fin du journal télévisé :**

-D'après des témoignages venus de diverses régions, il semblerait que les hiboux se soient comportés d'une bien étrange manière au cours de la journée, dit le présentateur. Normalement, les hiboux sont des rapaces nocturnes qui attendent la nuit pour chasser leurs proies. Il est rare d'en voir en plein jour. Or aujourd'hui, des centaines de témoins ont vu ces oiseaux voler un peu partout depuis le lever du soleil. Les experts interrogés ont été incapables d'expliquer les raisons de ce changement de comportement pour le moins étonnant. Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, conclu le présentateur, s'autorisant un sourire. Et maintenant, voici venue l'heure de la météo, avec les prévisions de Jim McGuffin. Alors, Jim, est ce qu'on doit s'attendre à d'autres chutes de hiboux au cours de la nuit prochaine ?

-Ça, je serais bien incapable de vous le dire, Ted, répondit l'homme de la météo, mais sachez en tout cas que les hiboux n'ont pas été les seuls à se comporter de manière étrange. Des téléspectateurs qui habitent dans des régions aussi éloignés les unes des autres que le Kent, le Yorkshire, et la côte est de l'Écosse m'ont téléphoné pour me dire qu'au lieu des averses que j'avais prévues pour aujourd'hui, ils ont vu de véritable pluies d'étoiles filantes ! Peut être s'agissait-il de feu de joie, bien que ce ne soit pas encore la saison. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous pouvez être sûr que le temps de la nuit prochaine sera très humide.

** M. Dursley se figea dans son fauteuil. Des pluies d'étoiles filantes sur tout le pays ? Des hiboux qui volent en plein jour ? Des gens bizarres vêtus de capes ? Et ces murmures sur les Potter...**

** Mme Dursley entra dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Décidément il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il fallait lui en parler. M. Dursley un peu nerveux, s'éclaircit la gorge**

-Euh... Pétunia ma chérie, dit-il, tu n'as pas eu de nouvelle de ta sœur récemment ?

** Comme il s'y attendait, son épouse parut choquée et furieuse. Elle faisait toujours semblant de ne pas avoir eu de sœur.**

-Non, répondit-elle sèchement. Pourquoi ?

-Ils ont dit un truc bizarre à la télé, grommela M. Dursley. Des histoires de hiboux... d'étoiles filantes... et il y avait tout un tas de gens qui avaient un drôle d'air aujourd'hui.

-Et alors ? Lança Mme Dursley.

-Rien je me disais que... Peut être... ça avait quelque chose à voir avec sa bande...

** Mme Dursley retroussait les lèvres en buvant son thé à petites gorgées. Son mari se demanda s'il allait oser lui raconter qu'il avait entendu prononcer le nom de «Potter ». Il préféra s'en abstenir. D'un air aussi détaché que possible, il dit :**

-Leurs fils... Il a à peu près le même âge que Dudley, non ?

-J'imagine, répliqua Mme Dursley avec raideur

-Comment s'appelle-t-il, déjà ? Howard, c'est ça ?

-Harry. Un nom très ordinaire, très désagréable, si tu veux mon avis

-Ah oui, répondit M. Dursley en sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Oui je suis d'accord avec toi.

** Les Dursley se mirent au lit. Mme Dursley s'endormit très vite mais son mari resta éveillé, retournant dans sa tête les événements de la journée. La seule pensée qui le consola avant de sombrer enfin dans le sommeil, ce fut que même si les Potter avaient vraiment quelque chose à voir avec ce qui s'était passé, il n'avait aucune raison pour que lui et sa femme en subissent les conséquences.**

** Le chat était toujours assis, immobile comme une statue, fixant de ses yeux grands ouverts le coin de Privet Drive. Il était presque minuit quand il bougea enfin.**

** Un homme apparut à l'angle de la rue que le chat avait observé pendant tout ce temps. Il apparut aussi soudainement et dans un tel silence qu'il semblait avoir jailli du sol. La queue du chat frémit, ses yeux se rétrécirent.**

** Albus Dumbledore n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il venait d'arriver dans une rue où tout en lui, depuis son nom jusqu'à ses bottes, ne pouvait être que indésirable. Il était occupé à chercher quelque chose dans sa longue cape, mais sembla s'apercevoir qu'il était observé, car il leva brusquement les yeux vers le chat, toujours le regard fixé sur lui à l'autre bout de la rue. Pour une raison quelconque, la vue du chat parut l'amuser. Il eut un petit rire et marmonna :**

-J'aurais dû m'en douter.

** Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait dans une poche intérieure. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'un briquet en argent. Il en releva le capuchon, le tendit au-dessus de sa tête et l'alluma. Le réverbère le plus proche s'éteignit alors avec un petit claquement. L'homme alluma le briquet -le réverbère suivant s'éteignit à son tour. Douze fois, il actionna ainsi l'éteignoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune lumière dans la rue. Il se dirigea vers la maison des Dursley. Lorsqu'il y fut parvenu, il s'assit sur le muret à coté du chat. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard, mais après un moment de silence il parla :**

-C'est amusant de vous voir ici, professeur McGonagall, dit-il

-Comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mon cher professeur, je n'ai jamais vu un chat se tenir d'une manière aussi raide.

-Vous aussi, vous seriez aussi raide si vous restiez assis toute la journée sur un mur de briques, répondit le professeur McGonagall

-Toute la journée ? Alors que vous auriez pu célébrer l'événement avec les autres ? En venant ici, j'ai dû voir une bonne douzaine de fêtes et de banquets.

** Le professeur McGonagall renifla l'air d'un air courroucé.**

-Oui, oui, je sais, tout le monde fait la fête, dit-elle avec agacement. On aurai pu penser qu'ils seraient plus prudent, mais non, pas du tout ! Même les moldus ont remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose. Ils en ont parlés aux nouvelles.

** Elle montra d'un signe de tête la fenêtre du salon des Dursley, plongé dans l'obscurité.**

-Je l'ai entendu moi-même. Ils ont signalé des vols de hiboux... des pluies d'étoiles filantes... Les moldus ne sont pas complètement idiots. Il était inévitable qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Des étoiles filantes dans le Kent ! Je parie que c'est encore un coup de Dedalus Diggle. Il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de jugeote.

-On ne peut pas leur en vouloir, dit Dumbledore avec douceur. Nous n'avons pas eu grand chose à célébrer depuis onze ans.

-Je sais, répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton sévère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour perdre la tête. Tous ces gens ont été d'une imprudence folle. Se promener dans les rues en plein jour, à s'échanger les dernières nouvelles sans même prendre la précaution de s'habiller comme des moldus !

** Elle lança un regard oblique et perçant à Dumbledore, comme si elle espérait qu'il allait dire quelque chose, mais il garda le silence.**

-Nous serions dans de beaux draps, reprit-elle alors, si le jour où vous-savez-qui semble enfin avoir disparu, les moldus s'aperçoivent de notre existence. J'imagine qu'il a vraiment disparu, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore ?

-Il semble qu'il en soit ainsi en effet, assura Dumbledore. Et nous avons tout lieu de nous en féliciter. Que diriez vous diriez-vous d'un esquimau au citron ?

-Un Quoi ?

-Un esquimau au citron. C'est une friandise que fabriquent les moldus et je dois dire que c'est plutôt bon.

-Merci, pas pour moi, répondit froidement le professeur McGonagall qui semblait estimer que le moment n'était pas venu de manger des glaces au citron. Je vous disais donc que même si vous-savez-qui est vraiment parti...

-Mon cher professeur, quelqu'un d'aussi raisonnable que vous ne devrait pas hésiter à prononcer son nom, ne croyez vous pas ? Cette façon de dire tout le temps »vous-savez-qui » n'a aucun sens. Pendant onze ans, j'ai essayé de convaincre de l'appelé par son nom Voldemort.

** Le professeur McGonagall fit une grimace, mais Dumbledore qui avait sorti deux esquimaux au citron ne parut pas le remarquer.**

-Si nous continuons à dire »vous-savez-qui », nous allons finir par créer la confusion. Je ne vois aucune raison d'avoir peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

-Je sais bien que vous n'en voyez pas, répliqua le professeur McGonagall qui semblait moitié exaspérée, moitié admirative. Mais, vous, vous êtes différent des autres. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes le seul à avoir jamais fait peur à Vous-savez-qui... ou à Voldemort, si vous y tenez.

-Vous me flattez, Dit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Voldemort dispose de pouvoirs que je n'ai jamais eus.

-C'est simplement parce que vous avez trop de... disons de noblesse pour en faire usage

-Heureusement qu'il fait nuit. Je n'ai jamais autant rougi depuis le jour où Madame Pomfresh m'a dit qu'elle trouvait mes nouveaux cache-oreilles ravissants.

** Le professeur McGonagall lança un regard perçant à Dumbledore.**

-Les hiboux ne sont rien comparés aux rumeurs qui circulent, déclara-t-elle, vous savez ce que tout le monde dit sur les raisons de sa disparition ? Ce qui a fini par l'arrêter ?

** Apparemment, le professeur McGonagall venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, la véritable raison, qui l'avait décidé à attendre toute la journée, assise sur un mur glacial. Car jamais un chat ni une femme n'avait fixé Dumbledore d'un regard aussi pénétrant que celui du professeur en cet instant. A l'évidence, elle n'avait pas l'intention de croire ce que tout le monde disait tant que Dumbledore ne lui aurait pas confirmé qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Dumbledore. Celui-ci, cependant était occupé à choisir un autre esquimau et ne lui répondit pas.**

-Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'ils sont... morts...

Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

-Lily et James... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Oh Albus...

Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.

-Je sais... je sais... dit-il gravement

-Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire -et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu.

** Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.**

-C'est... c'est vrai ? Bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait... tous les gens qu'il a tués... il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ?

-On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais.

** Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta. C'était une montre très étrange. Elle avait douze aiguilles, mais pas de chiffres. A la place, il y avait de petites planètes qui tournaient en rond au bord du cadran. Tout cela devait avoir un sens pour Dumbledore car il remit la montre dans sa poche en disant :**

-Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici ?

-Oui, admit le professeur McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ?

-Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais.

-Vous voulez dire... non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas les gens qui habitent dans cette maison ! S'écria le professeur McGonagall en se levant d'un bond, le doigt pointé sur le numéro 4 de la rue. Dumbledore... vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille ! Je les ai observés toute la journée. On ne peut pas imaginer des gens plus différents de nous. En plus ils ont un fils... je l'ai vu donner des coups de pieds à sa mère tout au long de la rue en hurlant pour réclamer des bonbons. Harry Potter venir vivre ici !

-C'est le meilleur endroit pour lui, répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Son oncle et sa tante lui expliqueront tout quand il sera plus grand. Je leur ai écrit une lettre, de plus ils seront sous la surveillance d'une de mes connaissances qui me préviendra en cas de problème.

-Une lettre ? Répéta le professeur McGonagall d'une voix éteinte en se rasseyant sur le muret. Dumbledore, vous croyez vraiment qu'il est possible d'expliquer tout cela dans une lettre ? Des gens pareils seront incapables de comprendre ce garçon ! Il va devenir célèbre- une véritable légende vivante – et je ne serais pas étonnée que la date d'aujourd'hui devienne dans l'avenir la fête d'Harry Potter. On écrira des livres sur lui. Tous les enfants de notre monde connaîtront son nom !

-C'est vrai, dit Dumbledore en la regardant d'un air très sérieux par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il y aurait de quoi tourner la tête de n'importe quel enfant. Être célèbre avant même d'avoir appris à marcher et à parler ! Célèbre pour quelque chose dont il ne sera même pas capable de se souvenir ! Ne comprenez-vous pas qu'il vaut beaucoup mieux qu'il grandisse à l'écart de tout cela jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à l'assumer ?

** Le professeur McGonagall ouvrit la bouche. Elle parut changer d'avis, avala sa salive :**

-Oui...oui, bien sûr, vous avez raison, mais comment cet enfant va-t-il arriver jusqu'ici, Dumbledore ?

** Elle regarda soudain sa cape comme si elle pensait que Harry était peut être caché dessous.**

-C'est Hagrid qui doit l'amener, dit Dumbledore

-Et vous croyez qu'il est... sage de confier une tâche aussi importante à Hagrid ?

-Je confierais ma propre vie à Hagrid, assura Dumbledore.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il manque de cœur, répondit le professeur McGonagall avec réticence, mais reconnaissez qu'il est passablement négligent. Il a tendance à... Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

** Un grondement sourd avait brisé le silence de la nuit. Le bruit augmenta d'intensité tandis qu'ils scrutaient des deux cotés de la rue pour essayer d'apercevoir la lueur d'un phare. Le grondement se transforma en pétarade au-dessus de leur tête. Ils levèrent alors les yeux et virent une énorme moto tomber du ciel et atterrir devant eux sur la chaussée. Hagrid coupa le contact.**

-Hagrid, dit Dumbledore avec soulagement. Vous voilà enfin. Où avez-vous déniché cette moto ?

-L'ai empruntée, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur, répondit le géant en descendant avec précaution de la moto. C'est le jeune Sirius Black, qui me l'a prêtée. Ça y est, j'ai réussi à vous l'amener, Monsieur.

-Vous n'avez pas eu de problèmes ?

-Non monsieur. La maison était presque entièrement détruite mais Sirius Black, l'avait déjà dans les bras quand je suis arrivé. Il s'est endormi quand on a survolé Bristol.

** Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se penchèrent sur le tas de couvertures. A l'intérieur, un bébé dormait profondément. Sous une touffe de cheveux d'un noir de jais, ils distinguèrent sur son front une étrange coupure en forme d'éclair.**

-C'est là que ? ...murmura le professeur McGonagall

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore. Il gardera cette cicatrice à tout jamais.

-Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?

-Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres. Donnez-le-moi, Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut.

** Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.**

-Est-ce que... est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur ? Demanda Hagrid.

** Il pencha sa grosse tête hirsute vers Harry et lui donna un baiser, qui devait être singulièrement piquant et râpeux. Puis, soudain, Hagrid laissa échapper un long hurlement de chien blessé.**

-Chut ! Siffla le professeur McGonagall. Vous allez réveiller les moldus !

-Dé... désolé, sanglota Hagrid en sortant de sa poche un grand mouchoir à pois dans lequel il enfouit son visage, mais je... je n'arrive pas à m'y faire... Lily et James qui meurent et ce pauvre petit Harry qui va aller vivre avec les moldus...

-Oui, je sais, c'est très triste, mais ressaisissez-vous, Hagrid, sinon, nous allons nous faire repérer, chuchota le professeur McGonagall en tapotant doucement le bras de Hagrid tandis que Dumbledore enjambait le muret du jardin et s'avançait vers l'entrée de la maison.

** Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupières avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.**

-Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête.

-Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit, professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.

** Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.**

-À bientôt, j'imagine professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha

** Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche l'éteignoir d'argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses rejoignirent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut soudain baigné dans une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d'un chat tigré qui tournait l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4.**

-Bonne chance, Harry, murmura-t-il

** Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape. Une brise agitait les haies bien taillées de Privet Drive. La rue était propre et silencieuse sous le ciel d'encre. Jamais on n'aurait imaginé que des événements extraordinaires puissent se dérouler dans un tel endroit. Harry Potter se retourna sous ses couvertures sans se réveiller. Sa petit main se referma sur la lettre posée à côté de lui et il continua de dormir sans savoir non plus que dans quelques heures, il serait réveillé par le cri de Mme Dursley qui ouvrirait la porte pour sortir les bouteilles de lait et que pendant des semaines, il serait piqué et pincé, frappé..., par son cousin Dudley. Il ne savait pas davantage qu'en ce moment des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant : « A la santé de Harry Potter. Le survivant ! »**


	4. Chapitre II: L'enfer des sorciers

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling

**Chapitre II: L'enfer des sorciers:**

**Le jour venait de se lever depuis quelques minutes, mais en ce moment un homme était déjà réveillé. Assis dans le fauteuil de son salon, un homme au long cheveux noir, remuait ses sombres pensées. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide au point de conseiller à son meilleur ami, son frère de choisir ce sale rat. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de sa première rencontre avec James. **

**C'était le premier septembre, un monde fou se tenait sur le quai 9 ¾, il allait commencer sa première année à Poudlard, il revit son père lui dire qu'il avait intérêt à faire honneur à la famille Black en allant à Serpentard. Il monta dans le train en trainant derrière lui une lourde malle ainsi qu'une cage dans laquelle se tenait un hibou au plumage noir. Il s'assit dans un compartiment qui était vide et mit sa valise dans le filet. Quelques secondes plus tard les wagons s'ébranlaient et le train partait vers l'école de sorcellerie. Il posa ses pieds négligemment sur la banquette. Avant d'être déranger par un garçon qui devait avoir son âge, des lunettes rondes et des cheveux bruns en bataille. Celui-ci lui demanda alors:**

**-Je suis désolé de te déranger, je m'appelle James Potter, se présenta-t-il. Comme il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, je souhaiterais savoir si je peux m'asseoir ici? Au fait comment t'appelles-tu? Demanda-t-il**

**-Je m'appelle Sirius, répondit-il, bien sûr que tu peux t'asseoir, ajouta-t-il, tandis que le garçon faisait la même chose que lui quelques instants auparavant avec ses bagages.**

**-Tu as bien un nom de famille non? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour**

**-Oui, mon nom complet est Sirius Orion Black, répondit-il, il fut surpris de ne voir aucune réaction sur le visage de son interlocuteur, et toi?**

**-Moi, c'est James Edward Potter...répondit-il avant d'être interrompu par une fille de Serpentard**

**-Tu n'as pas honte Black de traîner avec des traîtres à leur sang comme les Potter, coupa une fille aux cheveux bruns, et aux prunelles marron**

**-Que me veux-tu cher cousine Bellatrix, répondit Sirius sur un ton mielleux**

**-Je te conseille juste d'éviter de traîner avec de la racaille, ajouta-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres**

**-Merci, je me passerais de tes conseils de primates de sang pure décérébré, rétorqua-t-il tandis que James explosait de rire, suivit par Sirius**

**-Tu riras moins Black lorsque ton père apprendra avec qui tu traîne, répliqua-t-elle un sourire goguenard aux lèvres**

**-C'est ce qu'on verra Bellatrix, cracha Sirius**

**-Fait attention, il pourrait t'arriver quelques mauvaises choses à Serpentard qui sait, avoua-t-elle**

**-Cause toujours je n'irais pas chez les serpents, maintenant dégage espèce de mollusque répugnant, répondit-il**

**-Fait bien attention à ce que tu dis Black, rembarra-t-elle, tu ne seras pas toujours accompagné, ajouta-t-elle, avant de tourner le dos et de quitter le compartiment prestement**

**-Pfiou, souffla-t-il, quelle sangsue, et dire que si je vais à Serpentard je vais me la taper tous les jours, pensa-t-il tout haut, puis se tournant vers James, je suis désolé tu viens de rencontrer ma cousine Bellatrix Black**

**-J'ai bien aimé comme tu lui as répondu et merci de m'avoir défendu même si j'aurais pu le faire tout seul, répondit le brun, **

**-Alors amis, proposa Sirius en tendant sa main**

**-Avec plaisir, répondit James en serrant la main que lui tendait son interlocuteur**

**Sans le savoir il venait de nouer une amitié qui traverserait toutes leurs crises d'adolescents et même les moments les plus difficiles. Ils étaient unis comme les deux doigts de la main.**

**Un léger sourire illumina ses lèvres un court instant avant de s'effacer. Depuis deux jours, il se sentait horriblement seul,son ami, son frère était parti et lui n'avait rien pu faire pour empêcher Voldemort de les tuer. Il ne verrait peut être plus jamais son filleul sourire. De plus au début de la guerre, il avait obligé sa femme et sa fille à quitter l'Angleterre pour éviter qu'elles soient victimes des mangemorts, il se sentait étrangement seul avant ce poids lui était enlevé par James et Lily qui l'invitait tout les Week end dans leur maison. Ses réflexions de la nuit précédente lui revinrent en mémoire. Une question revenait sans cesse qu'allait-il faire sans eux, il ressentait un énorme vide, il était arrivé à la conclusion, qu'il devait les venger du traître. Ses yeux gris, habituellement brillant d'une lueur d'intelligence, étaient à présent ternes et sans vie. Rapidement, il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il s'assit devant la table, en bois finement travaillé avec le plan de travail en cuir rouge. Il ouvrit un tiroir, sur sa droite, et en sortit un parchemin, ainsi qu'une enveloppe. Il commença à rédiger une lettre à sa femme:**

**Bonjour Serena,**

**J'espère que tu te portes bien et que notre petite chérie se porte à merveille et ne fait pas trop tourner sa mère en bourrique. J'espère que tu peux dormir tranquille, je reconnais que j'ai été égoïste de vous envoyer toutes les deux là-bas, mais comprends que c'était pour votre bien, je n'aurais pas souhaiter que ma fille ne connaisse pas au moins l'un de ses deux parents.**

**Si je t'écris aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour te prier de rentrer à la maison malgré le fait que tu me manques vraiment, mais plutôt pour t'annoncer cette triste nouvelle. Je préfère que tu l'apprennes par moi plutôt que par la presse. En effet malgré tout ce que nous avons faits, je suis désolé de t'apprendre par cette simple lettre ma chérie que ta meilleure amie, Lily vient de mourir cette nuit de même pour James seul le petit Harry a réussit à résister à Voldemort. Ce dernier à d'ailleurs disparu. Dumbledore a prévu de remettre Harry à la soeur de Lily, afin, qu'il puisse avoir une éducation normale, et soit tenu à l'écart de la célébrité. Tu dois t'en douter, un enfant d'un ans qui résiste à l'Avada Kedavra et tue le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ça ne passe pas inaperçu au contraire. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas le garder. La soeur de Lily a horreur de tout ce qui a attrait de près ou de loin avec la magie. J'ai vu plusieurs hiboux traverser Londres, je suppose que la nouvelle a fait le tour du pays, et qu'ils ne tarderont pas à fêter l'événement en grande pompe. Cependant je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais y participer un jour. Car ce jour de joie marque aussi pour moi la perte de mon frère.**

**Je ne sais pas si tu as continué de lire ma lettre puisque tu dois penser que s'était moi leur gardien, et donc le traître. Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, je ne t'en voudrais pas mais je doit te dire que s'est moi qui ai obligé James à choisir Peter, car je pensais que je serais un gardien du secret trop évident, c'est vrai, qui aurait cru que le maladroit Pettigrow serait le gardien du secret des Potter: personne. Remus n'est pas au courant, afin que cela surprenne tout le monde. Cependant s'ils sont morts, c'est que j'ai fait le mauvais choix, j'aurais du mourir pour protéger leur secret, mais je pense aussi que c'est par peur de mourir que j'ai conseillé Peter à James. Sache que tu me manques, et je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour, mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours, prend bien soin de toi et de ma petite Aleksandra. Je ne pense pas que tu cautionneras mes actes futurs, mais sache que quoi que tu penses je t'aime et t'aimerais à jamais**

**Ton mari, Sirius Black**

**Il se dirigea vers la petite volière de l'appartement. Il siffla et un hibou grand duc au plumage mordoré vint se poser sur son épaule. Il lui attacha la missive en lui disant de porter la lettre à sa femme. Il sortit quelques instant après avoir vu le volatile s'éloigner vers l'horizon, sous le ciel gris et froid de la ville anglaise. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, où il se prépara une tasse de café, il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre et revêtit des vêtements moldus, afin de passer inaperçu. Il sortit de l'appartement puis descendit dans la rue, où déjà de nombreuses personnes se dirigeant vers leur lieu de travail remplissaient la rue. Il se dirigea vers la bouche de métro la plus proche, et après avoir acheté un ticket de métro et l'avoir poinçonné, il monta dans la rame qui venait d'arriver. Il descendit cinq arrêts plus tard et changea de métros, où il s'arrêta cette fois, deux arrêts plus loin. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois la présence de sa baguette dans la poche de son jean et avec détermination il sortit de la station. Il marcha dans une rue peuplé de nombreux touristes, et faillit tourné dans une rue adjacente menant au repère de son ancien ami. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut marchant d'un pas rapide dans la rue bondée où il se trouvait. Il lui courut après bousculant les touristes qui marchaient tranquillement. Il réussit à l'atteindre sans se faire remarquer. Il prit son élan et tel un rugbyman il le plaqua au sol, tandis que le jeune homme grassouillet se débattait sous le regard surpris des passants. Sirius l'empoigna vivement par les épaules et le tourna vers lui. Avant de lui donner un coup de poing. Peter Pettigrow, émit un couinement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de son ancien ami, ce dernier prit la parole:**

-Alors Peter, mon cher ami que comptait tu faire, où allais-tu comme ça? Demanda Sirius

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Sirius, trembla l'homme gras, j'ai vu des mangemorts roder en bas de mon appartement, j'ai pris peur, et j'ai donc voulu rejoindre la cachette, ajouta-t-il

-Menteur, comment as-tu pu leur faire ça infâme traître, après tous ce que nous avons fait pour toi, cria Sirius, le visage déformé par la colère, James et moi t'avons toujours protégé des Serpentards qui s'en prenaient à toi, et nous t'avons aidés lorsque tu avais des problèmes, nous t'aidions à faire tes devoir, nous t'avons aussi aidé à te transformer, énuméra-t-il, nous étions tes amis ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. Et comment l'as-tu remercié en le trahissant, hurla-t-il, tandis que les passants le prenait pour un hystérique

-Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place, si tu-sais-qui, t'avais attaqué alors que tu rentrais tranquillement chez toi, afin de savoir où se trouvait les Potter, répondit Peter tremblant de la tête aux pieds comme une feuille.

-Je serais mort, plutôt que de lui dire où se trouvait mon frère, répliqua Sirius avec hargne, et puis d'abord comment pouvait-il savoir que s'était toi le gardien des secrets si ce n'est toi qui l'avait annoncé au Lord, reprit-il en le pointant avec son doigt

-Je n'avais pas votre force de caractère à James et toi, répondit-il. Mais vois-tu, tu as raison sur un point sans vous je n'étais rien, mais tu-sais-qui, m'a promis et offert de nombreuses choses en échange, je n'avais pas le courage de James, ni l'intelligence de Remus, et encore moins ta fidélité Patmol, je n'ai pu qu'accepter, reprit-il, au moins il m'a permis de développer mes pouvoir, contrairement à vous qui m'avez certes aider, mais sans plus, je savais que vous ne me faisiez pas entièrement confiance, ajouta-t-il, mais vois-tu Sirius, reprit-il. S'ils sont mort, c'est purement de ta faute car si tu n'avais pas poussé James à me choisir, il serait encore vivant, n'est-ce pas, les remords te rongent à présent et tu viens t'en prendre à moi, termina-t-il

-Tu va payer pour ce que tu leur à fait, traître, j'aurais du me douter que le rat était l'animal de la bassesse, répliqua Sirius avec hargne

Il dégaina sa baguette, et la pointa sur son adversaire, ils étaient debout en plein milieu de la rue, et des passants s'étaient arrêtés, intrigués, par ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux:

-Vois-tu Sirius tu n'auras jamais le cran de tuer, tu ne la jamais fait contrairement à moi, répondit Pettigrow, avec une mine satisfaite, et tu vas être le prochain sur la liste, Fragor, cria-t-il, en pointant sa baguette vers les pieds de Sirius

**Celui-ci conjura rapidement un bouclier et se jeta en même temps sur le coté, tandis que l'explosion tuais les moldus tout autour d'eux, sans que Sirius n'ait rien pu faire . Il vit Pettigrow se couper un doigt de la main droite avant de disparaître. Il tomba à genou, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux avant de continué leur chemin sur les joues du jeune Homme. Il se sentais coupable de son échec. C'est alors qu'un autre souvenir lui revint en mémoire. **

**Cela c'était passé, il y a longtemps déjà, peu avant qu'il ne quitte ses parents et son frère, il était partit rejoindre les Potter peu après. Il en avait d'ailleurs parler à son meilleur ami:**

**-James, j'ai échoué, avoua piteusement Sirius**

**-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Sirius, qu'as-tu manqué? Demanda-t-il surpris**

**-Je n'ai pas réussi à convaincre mon idiot de petit frère, expliqua-t-il, il veut rejoindre les mangemorts, ajouta-t-il ce qui étonna James**

**-Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire, je croyais que tu haïssais ta famille, répliqua James**

**-C'est vrai, mais tu ne peux pas comprendre, même si je les hais, je tiens un minimum à mon frère, expliqua-t-il, et tu sais comment on réagit mes géniteurs débiles, hein tu le sais comment ils ont réagit, cria-t-il avant de s'effondrer en larme, ils ont applaudis et ils l'ont félicité pour son choix, ajouta-t-il à bout de souffle**

**-Tu n'y es pour rien Sirius, tu savais très bien au fond de toi qu'il serait difficile de le détourner de son choix, ce que tu peux faire maintenant c'est t'engager à te battre contre tu-sais-qui, expliqua James**

**-Tu as raison, mon cher Cornedrue, je serais le meilleur auror de toute ma génération.**

**C'était ce jour là qu'il avait décidé de devenir ce qu'il était. Il avait d'ailleurs arrêté et emprisonné de nombreux fidèles du mage noir. Et avait appris de leur bouche, que son frère avait été assassiné.**

**Il était toujours agenouillé, et ses larmes coulaient sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Comme ce jour là, il répéta sans cesse qu'il avait échoué. Il n'avait pu sauver son premier frère, ni le second. Sans un bruit une brigade de tireur de baguette d'élite apparurent autour de Sirius et le maîtrisèrent en lui prenant sa baguette. Ils l'entravèrent avec un sort de ligotage, et le capitaine de la brigade s'avança vers lui et déclara:**

-Sirius Black, vous êtes accusé de l'assassinat de douze moldus, et de Peter Pettigrow, ainsi que de la trahison envers les Potter, vous passerez en jugement immédiat, vous allez donc nous suivre, à présent.

**Sirius fut obligé de suivre l'homme bien qu'il fut innocent il ne dit rien. Il pensait que c'était sûrement la punition que lui donnait le destin pour sa peur de mourir. La dizaine d'hommes le conduisit jusqu'au ministère. Il descendirent à l'étage du département des mystères puis on l'introduisit dans le tribunal qui servait à juger les mangemorts de manière rapide. Il fut enfermé dans une cage afin qu'il ne puisse s'évader, on lui entrava aussi les mains et les pieds par précaution. Il vit apparaître les membres du magenmagot ainsi que Bartémius Croupton Senior qui prit la parole dès que la salle fut remplie et que tous les sorciers présents se turent:**

**-Nous sommes ici, pour juger, les actes, de M. Sirius Orion Black, ici présent, il est accusé du meurtre de douze moldus et de Peter Pettigrow, ce matin même, et de la trahison des Potter, suite à leur assassinat la nuit dernière, que plaidez-vous? Demanda-t-il**

**-Non, coupable, répondit Sirius, tandis que les personnes présentes semblaient révoltés par cette réponse**

**-Taisez-vous, tonna Bartémius Croupton, vous osez plaider non coupable, alors qu'un témoin, nous affirme, que vous êtes le gardien des secrets, d'après les dire du défunt James Potter, tandis que douze moldus, ont été retrouvés morts autour de vous et seulement un doigt appartenant à Peter Pettigrow a été retrouvé, répliqua-t-il, tandis que les visages dans l'assemblée exprimait une terreur sans nom**

**-Je ne suis pas le gardien des secrets des Potter, j'ai conseillé James, de prendre Pettigrow car je pensais que Voldemort serais sûr que James me choisirais, personne ne se douterait ainsi qu'il ait choisit le pauvre et faible Pettigrow**

**-N'avez-vous pas honte de salir sa mémoire, espèce d'ordure, et leur mémoire à tous, intervint une femme qu'il reconnut comme étant la mère de Peter**

**-Votre fils n'a été qu'un lâche, il a préféré se vendre à Voldemort, plutôt que de se taire et de garder le secret que James lui avait confié, répliqua Sirius avec haine, c'est lui qui a tué les douze moldus et il s'est coupé le doigt pour faire croire à sa mort**

**-Taisez-vous Sirius, tonna une voix, qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Dumbledore, ne croyez-vous pas que vous avez fait assez de mal autour de vous. James et lily Potter mort. Et par votre faute, leur fils Harry est orphelin, ajouta-t-il, que l'on en finisse vite, avec ce traître, termina-t-il**

**-Croyez-moi Albus, je n'y suis pour rien, je suis innocent, vous êtes en train de commettre une grave erreur, répondit Sirius, vous n'avez qu'a faire la remonter des sortilèges sur ma baguette, gémit-il finalement, avant d'éclater en sanglot**

**-Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez procéder au vote, combien de personnes, sont en faveur, d'une peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité, grogna Croupton**

**Toutes, les mains se levèrent, tandis que Sirius clamait son innocence, Bartémius Croupton prit de nouveau la parole:**

**-Suite à un vote démocratique, vous êtes accusé de Trahison, et de meurtres ainsi que de collaboration avec des mages noirs, la sentence, est la condamnation à la prison d'Azkaban, jusqu'à perpétuité. Le jugement prendra effet à compter de maintenant, déclara-t-il. Gardes saisissez-vous de lui, ordonna-t-il aux Aurors qui se tenait autour de la cage, et emmenez-le à Azkaban**

**-Je suis innocent, vous entendez, innocent, je n'ai rien fait, je suis victime d'une machination, je suis innocent, vous entendez, tandis qu'il était conduit hors du tribunal, par les sorciers.**

**Dehors, on le sortit de la cage puis on lui lia les mains, ainsi que les pieds, avec des chaînes, ensuite deux Aurors à l'allure sévère, se saisir de lui, et le portèrent jusqu'au département des transports magiques escorté par une brigade d'aurors. Ils prirent un portoloin, qui les emmena jusque devant les portes du pénitencier. Sirius Black, sentis immédiatement, la sensation de froid que provoquait les détraqueurs, il revécut les pires moment de sa vie, et commença à hurler, à la mort, les Aurors qui le tenait fermement le conduisirent, jusqu'à sa cellule, dans laquelle ils le jetèrent après lui avoir retiré ses entraves. Il se mit à crié qu'il était innocent, de toute manière, personne ne l'entendrait puisque la prison était cernée par les flots, et l'île se situait au Nord de l'Angleterre, il n'y avait quasiment aucun moyen de s'échapper de cet endroit. Le lendemain la gazette du sorcier, éditais un numéro spécial sur l'arrestation de Sirius Black.**


	5. Chapitre III: Serena black

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling

_**Chapitre III: Serena Black**_

**Un hibou au plumage mordoré traversa à tire d'ailes, la petite ville de Harrisburg dans le sud de l'Illinois sous un ciel aux couleurs rouge orangé, caractérisant le crépuscule. Il se dirigea vers une maison à l'écart de la route principale. La maison, construite dans le style d'architecture de la région, dominait du haut d'une colline la grande route. Entourée de champs qui s'étendaient à perte de vue, elle possédait un immense jardin avec de nombreux arbres. Un petit chemin de gravillon blanc, bordé de part et d'autre par des bordures en calcaire serpentait entre les arbres jusqu'à la demeure. Celle-ci était en bois de couleur bleu pastel. Une terrasse en bois, délimitée par des barrières blanches, attenante à la cuisine permettait de déjeuner à l'extérieur lorsque la température le permettait. Elle servait de soutien à un balcon qui menait à la chambre principale. Son toit en tuiles noires, accueillait un pigeonnier où les hiboux pouvait s'arrêter après avoir donner leur message. Le grand Duc, se posa sur la fenêtre de la cuisine attendant qu'on lui ouvre. Afin que son attente soit de courte durée, il donna des coups de bec contre la vitre.**

**Une femme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux châtains très longs et aux yeux d'un bleu presque irréel lui ouvrit. Celle-ci parut heureuse de voir l'oiseau à sa fenêtre. Elle était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, à coté d'elle dans une chaise haute une fillette aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs s'amusait avec ses couverts en plastique. Sa mère détacha la missive de la patte du messager et ce dernier, s'envola vers le pigeonnier, où il pourrait enfin se désaltérer ainsi que se nourrir. Elle sourit de bonheur, lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture soignée de son mari. Elle commença alors à lire la lettre:**

Bonjour Serena,

J'espère que tu te portes bien et que notre petite chérie se porte à merveille et ne fait pas trop tourner sa mère en bourrique. J'espère que tu peux dormir tranquille, je reconnais que j'ai été égoïste de vous envoyer toutes les deux là-bas, mais comprends que c'était pour votre bien, je n'aurais pas souhaiter que ma fille ne connaisse pas au moins l'un de ses deux parents.

**Elle sourit en lisant le premier paragraphe, et se souvint avec plaisir de l'allusion de son mari. En effet, le jour de son première anniversaire, la petite fille n'en avait fait qu'a sa tête. Ce jour là, sa magie avait pointé le bout de son nez et avait transformé son adorable petit ourson en un monstre, en voyant sa nouvelle peluche, elle avait pleuré. Dans la même journée, elle avait teint le hibou de son père en rose, cela l'avait d'ailleurs fait beaucoup rire. Ce n'était pas du goût du volatile et encore moins de sa mère qui avait du réparer la bêtise de sa fille. Elle reprit ensuite la lecture de la lettre. Son sourire jusque là accroché à ses lèvres, disparut bien vite:**

Si je t'écris aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pour te prier de rentrer à la maison malgré le fait que tu me manques vraiment, mais plutôt pour t'annoncer cette triste nouvelle. Je préfère que tu l'apprennes par moi plutôt que par la presse. En effet malgré tous ce que nous avons fait, je suis désolé de t'apprendre par cette simple lettre ma chérie que ta meilleure amie, Lily vient de mourir cette nuit de même pour James seul le petit Harry a réussi à résister à Voldemort.

**A peine eut-elle lu les quatre premières lignes du second paragraphe de la lettre que ses yeux bleus exprimant habituellement la joie de vivre s'embuèrent. Elle s effondra sur le sol, les bras ballants, des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux et elles roulèrent sur les joues roses de la jeune femme, sa meilleure amie venait de mourir. C'est à ce moment là que ressurgit le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Lily Evans.**

**C'était le 1er septembre, elle venait tout juste d'arriver avec ses parents et sa grande soeur qui allait entrer en cinquième année. Ceux-ci lui firent leurs dernières recommandations et l'embrassèrent avant de la laisser monter dans le train. Elle chercha tranquillement un compartiment et tomba sur un ou se trouvait deux jeunes filles qui devait avoir son âge. L'une d'elle avait des cheveux bruns, et des yeux marrons, sur ses jambes un chat gris qui ronronnait sous les caresses machinales de sa maîtresse qui parlait avec animation avec sa voisine. L'autre avait de long cheveux roux et des yeux vert émeraude, elle se retourna quasiment tout de suite lorsque Serena frappa à la porte du compartiment. La première fille prit rapidement la parole:**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Abbot Cynthia, je vais entré en première année et voici Liliana Evans, mais elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Lily, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard menaçant de l'autre fille, j'étais en train de lui expliqué un peu le fonctionnement de Poudlard vu que c'est sa première année et qu'elle est fille de moldu, elle ne s'y connaît pas trop, expliqua-t-elle, et toi comment t'appelles-tu?

-Serena Terens, répondit-elle, est ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous, je vais moi aussi entrer en première année

-Tu es fille de sorciers, si je ne me trompe pas, déclara Cynthia

-C'est exact, répondit-elle, alors est-ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous, demanda-t-elle à nouveau

-Oui bien sûr, répondit pour la première fois Lily coupant l'autre jeune fille.

**C'est alors qu'allait se nouer l'amitié entre les trois filles durant le trajet.**

**Elle sanglota encore un instant. Elle fut ramener à la réalité par sa fille qui tirait sur ses cheveux. Elle se redressa maladroitement sur ses jambes en esquissant un léger sourire de tendresse à sa fille qui se mit elle aussi à sourire. La jeune femme mit un doigt sur son menton et se mit à réfléchir. Elle ne comprenait pas comment sa meilleur amie et son mari avait pu être tués, puisque son mari lui avait dit dans l'une de ses précédentes lettres qu'il allait être le gardien des secrets de la famille Potter. Pour Sirius, James était comme une frère, il ne l'aurait jamais trahi même pour tout l'or et tout le pouvoir du monde. De plus il était le parrain de Harry et il adorait joué avec le bambin, il lui avait envoyé il y a quelque moi de ça lors du premier anniversaire du garçon une photo ou il lui faisait faire l'avion. Dans ce cas comment Voldemort avait-il su où se trouvait la maison des Potter, le sortilège de fidelitas était un violable. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya ses dernières larmes, et se mit à lire la suite de la lettre:**

Ce dernier à d'ailleurs disparu. Dumbledore a prévu de remettre Harry à la soeur de Lily, afin, qu'il puisse avoir une éducation normale, et soit tenu à l'écart de la célébrité. Tu dois t'en douter, un enfant d'un ans qui résiste à l'Avada Kedavra et tue le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, ça ne passe pas inaperçu au contraire. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous ne pourrions pas le garder. La soeur de Lily a horreur de tout ce qui a attrait de près ou de loin avec la magie. J'ai vu plusieurs hiboux traverser Londres, je suppose que la nouvelle a fait le tour du pays, et qu'ils ne tarderont pas à fêter l'événement en grande pompe. Cependant je ne sais pas si je pourrais jamais y participer un jour. Car ce jour de joie marque aussi pour moi la perte de mon frère.

Je ne sais pas si tu as continué de lire ma lettre puisque tu dois penser que s'était moi leur gardien, et donc le traître. Tu n'es pas obligée de me croire, je ne t'en voudrais pas mais je doit te dire que s'est moi qui ai obligé James à choisir Peter, car je pensais que je serais un gardien du secret trop évident, c'est vrai, qui aurait cru que le maladroit Pettigrow serait le gardien du secret des Potter: personne. Remus n'est pas au courant, afin que cela surprenne tout le monde. Cependant s'ils sont morts, c'est que j'ai fait le mauvais choix, j'aurais du mourir pour protéger leur secret, mais je pense aussi que c'est par peur de mourir que j'ai conseillé Peter à James. Sache que tu me manques, et je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons un jour, mais sache que je t'aimerais toujours, prend bien soin de toi et de ma petite Aleksandra. Je ne pense pas que tu cautionneras mes actes futurs, mais sache que quoi que tu penses je t'aime et t'aimerais à jamais

Ton mari, Sirius Black

**Elle éclata une seconde fois en sanglot, lorsqu'elle eut fini de lire la missive. Elle avait encore plus de questions, qu'avant de reprendre la lecture. Elle se demandait pourquoi Sirius, lui avait dit que Peter était le gardien, alors que dans sa lettre précédente s'était censé être lui, à moins que cela ne fasse partie du plan, qu'avais imaginé Sirius et James. Elle savait qu'ils étaient unis comme les deux doigts de la main, et jamais il ne l'aurait trahi au contraire, c'était grâce à James qu'il était devenu ce qu'il était. Elle sentait au fond de son coeur que son mari était innocent, elle le sentait, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Cela faisait partie d'une magie, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre une magie puissante: celle des sentiments. Elle se dirigea vers sa fille, qu'elle embrassa, avant de lui donner à manger. Un second hibou apparut dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre de la cuisine, entre ses serres, se trouvait un journal, et accroché à la patte droite une bourse en cuire de dragon rouge. Elle ouvrit un tiroir du meuble de cuisine et en sortit cinq petites pièces de bronzes qu'elle déposa dans la bourse. L'oiseau s'envola en laissant le journal sur la table de la cuisine. La jeune femme, emmena sa fille dans le salon, et l'installa dans un parc pour bébé, elle sembla s'émerveiller des mobiles qui tournait au-dessus de sa tête, avant de prendre d'autre jouet qui se tenait devant elle. Sa mère quant à elle, retourna à la cuisine, et déplia le journal. Il s'agissait de l'équivalent de la Gazette des Sorciers mais qui s'intitulait aux États-Unis: Le Bulletin des Mages. Elle déplia le journal, et faillit s'évanouir quand elle vit la photo de son mari pieds et poing liés en première page. Elle commença à lire l'entête:**

Le Bulletin des MagesÉdition du: 04/11/86

_Sirius Black, Bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom arrêté_

_**En effet, hier matin la bras droit de vous-savez-qui, a été appréhender, suite au meurtre de douze moldus, et d'un sorcier. Une brigade de tireur de baguette d'élite est arrivée rapidement sur les lieux du crime, et a mis hors d'état de nuire Sirius Black. Ce dernier était à genou, et n'a offert aucune résistance comme l'a déclaré M. Nemer, capitaine de la brigade:**_

_En vingt ans de carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un homme pleuré après avoir commis un acte aussi effroyable, de plus ce dernier n'a offert aucune résistance. Ce qui est incompréhensible, puisqu'il avait tout à perdre. Il aurait très bien pu nous emporter avec lui dans la mort._

_**Conduit, ensuite immédiatement au ministère anglais de la magie, il est passé en jugement immédiat. Le tribunal a requis à son encontre une peine de prison à vie, pour le meurtre de treize personnes, et pour trahison. Ce dernier n'a cessé de clamer son innocence. Il a été conduit ensuite à Azkaban, où il devra y purger sa peine sous la surveillance des détraqueurs. Le sorcier assassiné, Peter Pettigrow, va recevoir, l'ordre de merlin à titre posthume.**_

_**Éric Landers, envoyé spécial en Angleterre.**_

**La jeune femme s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol de la cuisine, son corps secoué par des sanglots. Elle aimait son mari mais elle ne pouvait pas croire que l'homme qu'elle aimait, ait pu commettre un crime aussi atroce. Ce n'était pas le genre de Sirius de faire ça, du moins pas du Sirius qu'elle connaissait. Il s'était toujours battu contre les mages noirs et d'ailleurs il avait même fuit sa famille, pour cela car il rejetait leurs idéaux de sang pur. Comme pour la lettre, son coeur lui disait que ce n'était pas lui. Elle laissa un instant son enfant dans le parc, le temps qu'elle s'habille. Elle redescendit quelques minutes plus tard vêtue d'une robe bleue et portant dans sa main un grand sac de voyage agrandit et allégé magiquement, avec à l'intérieur des affaires de rechanges, pour elle et sa fille. Elle la prit dans ses bras, et ramassa la lettre qui était sur la table de la cuisine. Elle remarqua alors que suite à la mort de Voldemort le réseau de cheminette international était de nouveau ouvert.**

Elle se dirigea alors vers la cheminée située dans le salon, prit dans sa main libre une poignée de poudre de cheminette et prononça très clairement: « appartement de Lunard ».** Elle vit des centaines de milliers de cheminées défiler devant ses yeux avant d'arriver à la destination espérée.**

**Le troisième maraudeur vivait dans un appartement minable de Brixton, une banlieue assez pauvre de Londres. Il habitait, un petit trois pièces dont les papiers peints avaient prit une teinte jaunâtre, l'eau saumâtre coulait le long des murs et elle était de couleur rouille lorsqu'on ouvrait le robinet. De toute manière, Remus Lupin n'avait pas les moyens de vivre dans quelque chose de mieux car sa condition de Loup-Garou l'empêchait de travailler dans le monde de la magie et le salaire qu'il percevait pour son travail d'agent de sécurité était très faible et lui permettait à peine de subvenir à ses besoins.**

**Serena venait de sortir de la cheminée, elle posa les affaires de Aleksandra sur le sol poussiéreux, et sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le canapé éventré d'où les ressorts sortaient et lança un réparo qui remit en état le vieux canapé en cuir. Elle posa sa fille dessus et l'entoura avec une sorte de polochon pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol. La fille regarda sa mère faire le tour de la pièce. Même si elle n'était éclairé on pouvait distinguer les contour de la pièce.**

**Remus Lupin se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans le salon. Il ouvrit rapidement, le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en sortit sa baguette. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de sa chambre qui grinça, et à pas de loup il se dirigea vers la pièce d'où provenait le bruit. Grâce à son ouïe très développée, il entendit une voix féminine dans son salon:**

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Lunard, j'ai besoin de toi, dit-elle, ne t'en fait pas ma chérie, Lunard, ton parrain va s'occuper de toi, le temps que j'aille voir ton père et Dumbledore.

**Le loup-garou parut surpris d'entendre une voix féminine dans son salon, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir emmener une femme chez lui. Ensuite aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs, il ne savait pas qu'il était parrain de quelqu'un, car pour Harry s'était le traître, pensa-t-il. De plus, ça ne pouvait pas être Lily, puisque cette dernière venait de décé... Il ne pouvait pas croire que son meilleur ami et sa femme venait de mourir, des larmes roulèrent sur les joues de l'homme qui semblait très âgé, à cause de sa condition. Dans ce cas qui pouvait être dans le salon, il sortit du sombre couloir, et ouvrit avec force la porte du salon ce qui fit sursauter la personne présente à l'intérieur. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur et pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme. Il déclara alors:**

-Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous chez moi alors qu'il est pas loin de minuit, tonna-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire pleurer la fille

-C'est pas trop tôt Lunard, dit une voix féminine que Lupin n'avait pas entendu depuis près d'un an, ne t'en fait pas Aleksandra, tonton Lunard n'est pas toujours comme ça, il a juste été surpris que nous débarquions ainsi chez lui.

-Qui me dit que c'est toi Serena, et que tu n'es pas un mangemort envoyé pour me tuer, dit-il, quand as-tu su que j'étais un loup garou? Demanda-t-il, toujours sur ses gardes voulant vérifier l'identité de l'inconnu

-Allons Lunard, tu sais bien que c'est moi, Serena, répondit la jeune femme agacée

-Répond Serena, de toute façon que risques-tu, si tu connais la réponse, répondit le loup-garou, dans le cas contraire je te tuerais

-Très bien, ne t'énerve pas Mumus, dit Serena avec un ton affectueux, tu sais que c'est mauvais pour le teint, d'ailleurs tu as bien mauvaise mine, ajouta-t-elle. J'ai su que tu étais un loup garou lors de notre quatrième année, lorsque je me suis aperçu que tu disparaissais à chaque nuit de pleine lune et à cause des cernes que tu avais sous les yeux où plutôt c'est Lily qui l'a découvert, expliqua-t-elle, maintenant à moi de vérifier, quel est mon second prénom et pourquoi me l'a-t-on donné ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ton deuxième prénom est Aurora, c'est le nom de ton arrière grand mère maternelle, on t'a appelée ainsi car tu lui ressemblais énormément, répondit Lupin, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire chez moi à une heure aussi tardive, alors que tu es censé être loin d'Angleterre

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir déranger, mais j'ai complètement oublié le décalage horaire entre les États-Unis et l'Angleterre, à cause de l'emprisonnement de Sirius, répondit-elle sur un ton d'excuse avant d'éclater en sanglot

-Calme-toi Sere, il ne mérite plus que tu pleures pour lui, répondit Remus d'une voix apaisante en la serrant dans ses bras, je sais que c'est dure à croire, mais il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait, pour avoir trahi James, et Lily, et par la même occasion pour avoir tuer Peter et ces moldus, ajouta-t-il

-Tiens lit la lettre que j'ai reçu ce matin de sa part, répondit Serena, en séchant ses larmes, dis-moi ce que tu en penses, reprit-elle

**Ce dernier, prit la lettre des mains de son amie, et se mit à lire la lettre de bout en bout, puis il prit la parole:**

-Ça ne ressemble pas à Sirius de s'excuser pour quelque chose, cependant il faut avouer, qu'il s'agit bien de son écriture, dit Lupin, je ne sais pas quoi dire Serena, je ne suis pas aussi sage que Dumbledore, mais écoute ton coeur et peut-être trouveras-tu une réponse, termina-t-il

-Mon coeur, me dit qu'il est innocent, que ce n'est pas lui qui a tué ces moldus, ni trahi James, répondit-elle, cependant tu sais qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'il ait voulu venger son frère de coeur en cherchant à tuer Peter, réfléchit-elle, et le sort à peut-être mal tourner, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait tué sciemment ces douze moldus, termina-t-elle

-Dors un peu Serena, la journée de demain risque d'être un peu chargée, dit Lupin, prend ma chambre, moi je vais dormir dans le canapé, nous reparlerons de tout ça demain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

**La jeune femme écouta le conseil du loup-garou et après avoir changé les draps d'un coup de baguette, elle se coucha en tenant dans ses bras sa fille qui s'était endormie. Le lendemain, matin Serena, fut réveillé par les pleurs de Aleksandra, qui avait faim. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, sans faire de bruit afin de laisser dormir Remus, qui semblait exténué. Elle prépara un biberon, avant de faire chauffer du café et quelques oeufs. Le jeune homme se réveilla, lorsqu'il sentit la bonne odeur qui s'échappait de la cuisine. Il sourit quand il vit la fille n'en faire qu'a sa tête, il n'y avait pas à dire, elle ressemblait vraiment à son père. Il prit une chaise et un bol et s'assit à table, où se tenait un petit déjeuner, comme il n'en avait plus manger depuis des siècles. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le silence. Ensuite ils allèrent dans le salon et Remus prit la parole**

-Au fait Serena, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit qui est cette fille, commença Lupin

-Je suis désolée, avec ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié de te présenter ta filleule Aleksandra, Lily Black, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire, avec Sirius nous voulions attendre que la guerre soit finie pour vous l'annoncer à tous, expliqua-t-elle

-Je suis heureux pour vous deux, mais j'aurais du m'en apercevoir avant surtout qu'elle a les même yeux que son père et elle est aussi belle que vous deux réunis, dit Remus en souriant à son amie, cependant je ne pense pas que je sois un bon parrain, regarde mon appartement, je n'ai même pas de quoi lui offrir un petit cadeau à son anniversaire, je refuse je ferrais un parrain pitoyable, elle a besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, avoua-t-il

-Mumus, je t'interdit de te dénigrer, tonna la jeune femme, tu es quelqu'un qui vaut cent fois mieux que certains sorciers que nous connaissons et qui ne sont pourtant pas loup-garou, reprit-elle, nous t'avons choisi car même si tu as cette bête en toi tu es la gentillesse même, c'est ce dont à besoin ma fille, de tendresse et d'amour, donc tu acceptes, d'ailleurs, comme je reviens m'installer ici, je veux que tu quittes cet appartement miteux et que tu vienne habité chez moi

-Je ne peux pas accepter Serena, comment ferez-vous les soirs de pleine lune, je ne peux pas me permettre de vous mettre en danger, répliqua Remus avec force.

-Ne cherche pas d'excuse Remus, cria Serena les cheveux voletant derrière elle sous la colère, sa fille surpris se mit à pleurer, ici aussi tu es un danger pour les personnes qui habitent autour de toi, et pourtant ça ne semble pas te préoccuper Remus, tu es quelqu'un de bien et si tu oses dire le contraire je jure que tu subiras les pires douleurs, reprit-elle ses yeux lançant des éclairs, calmes-toi ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te faire peur Aleksandra, pardonne-moi, termina-t-elle en berçant sa fille

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Lily et toi étiez les meilleurs amies, on voit bien que tu lui ressemble lorsque tu te mets en colère, dit en souriant Remus, j'accepte d'être le parrain de cette petite tigresse, dit-il en offrant un immense sourire à la maman, je viendrais donc vivre chez toi, dès que tu auras trouver une maison

-Ne t'en fait pas j'ai déjà la maison, c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'y ais pas remis les pieds , pour tout te dire depuis la mort de mes parents et de ma soeur, mais le manoir Terens, est toujours debout donc nous irons vivre là-bas, je déménagerais toutes mes affaires des États-Unis vers ma nouvelle demeure

-Tu ne penses pas que ce sera difficile pour toi de revenir, là où tes parents sont morts? Demanda Lupin, connaissant son amie

-Je ne sais pas et de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, nous irons vivre là-bas, répondit avec détermination Serena, une larme solitaire, roula sur sa joue, mais elle l'effaça rapidement, pour montrer à son ami que tout allait bien

-Je suis bête, mais que je suis bête! S'exclama soudainement Remus, qui sortit de sa torpeur

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Remus? Demanda Serena surprise

-Lorsque j'ai aidé Sirius, James, et Peter, j'ai recherché la signification de chacun de leurs animagus , le chien était évident il représentait la fidélité, le cerf c'était la force, tandis que le rat était l'animal caractérisant la bassesse, j'aurais du dire à Sirius et James de faire attention à Peter, mais nous étions jeunes et nous avions confiance en chacun de nous, il ne nous serait jamais venu à l'esprit qu'un des maraudeurs soient un traître, nous n'y avons donc pas porter attention, répondit Remus la tête basse

-Je sais que c'est dure mais à cette époque nous étions insouciant et nous le serions encore si Voldemort n'était pas apparu, nous avons grandis trop vite, répondit Serena, mais bon laissons de coté les vieux souvenirs. Il faut penser à l'avenir, à reconstruire ce qui a été détruit, reprit-elle, je vais commencer par faire sortir mon mari de prison, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix ferme

-Je vais t'accompagner à Poudlard, avec un peu de chance nous aurons la chance d'y rencontrer Dumbledore, qui depuis la fin de la guerre est toujours en déplacement, répondit Remus

**Elle prit sa fille dans les bras et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle lui fit prendre un toilette rapide, puis elle l'allongea sur le lit et lui changea ses couches, avant de lui mettre une salopette en jean avec un maillot à manche longue, et pardessus un pull en laine, car même si nous étions seulement au mois de novembre, il faisait déjà assez froid. Sa mère mit un jean et un pull, avant d'enfiler un manteau noir. Tous les trois sortirent du petit appartement et se dirigèrent dans la rue, Remus sortit discrètement de sa poche sa baguette et l'agita. Dans un bruit retentissant, un bus violet à double impériale sortit de nulle part pour s'arrêter devant le loup-garou. Un homme en descendit et déclara d'une voix enjouée: **

-Bienvenu à bord du magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette...

-C'est bon on connaît, coupa Serena

-Désolé, M. elle est un peu sur les nerfs, dit Lupin au contrôleur, calmes-toi, dit-il en se tournant vers son amie

-Je me nomme Gustave Qery, et je serais votre contrôleur pour ce voyage, où désirez-vous vous rendre? Demanda-t-il

-Mon amie et moi souhaiterions nous rendre à Pré au Lard, s'il-vous-plaît, répondit Lupin

-Si je puis me permettre, dit le contrôleur, le chemin de traverse est plus proche pour faire ses courses, dit-il

-Je sais mais nous souhaitons nous rendre en réalité à Poudlard, dit Serena calmement

-Bien dans ce cas, trois personnes, ça fera 45 mornilles, pour 50 vous avez un café chaud, et 55 une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dent à la couleur de votre choix, dit-il en tendant sa main droite vers la jeune femme, qui lui donna 45 pièces d'argent, ce dernier en échange lui donna trois billet, Mac tu peux y aller, direction Pré au Lard.

**A peine Serena et Remus furent assis, que le bus partit en trombe, ils remarquèrent alors que le bus était complètement vide. Ils arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard dans la grande rue de Pré au Lard. Ils descendirent rapidement du bus, qui repartit aussitôt. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le château. Les grilles immenses étaient ouvertes, ils avancèrent tranquillement dans le parc sous un ciel ensoleillé. Ce retour à Poudlard, leur remettait en tête de nombreux souvenirs, de leurs sept années passées à Poudlard. Ils furent interpellés par la voix bourrue du garde chasse qui les avait vu pénétré dans le parc:**

-S'il vous plaît venez ici, avant de rentrer dans le château, dit-il, je dois vérifier votre identité avant de vous laisser poursuivre

-Bonjour Rubeus, dit Remus, en s'avançant vers le garde chasse

-Bonjour Remus, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avait plus revu, répondit celui-ci en lui serrant chaleureusement la main. Je n'arrive pas à oublié leur mort, dit-il en se mettant à pleurer, avant de se moucher dans un mouchoir à pois

-Je sais que s'est difficile Hagrid, mais il faut faire avec et regarder en avant et vivre notre vie, intervint Serena

-Serena, je suis content de te revoir, je croyais que tu étais en Amérique, dit-il, je suppose qu'il s'agit de ta fille

-C'est exact Hagrid, mais j'ai décidé maintenant que la guerre est finie de revenir, puisqu'il n'y a plus aucun risque, répondit-elle en souriant

-Je suis content de vous voir tous les deux, dit Hagrid, que venez-vous faire ici? Demanda-t-il

-Nous souhaiterions rencontrer le professeur Dumbledore, dit Lupin, nous devons lui parler de certaines choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre

-Bien, je ne sais pas s'il est à Poudlard, mais je vais tout de même vous conduire à son bureau, en espérant que vous ayez une petite chance de le rencontrer. Suite à la chute de vous-savez-qui, il est débordé. Les élections qui se préparent n'arrange en rien son emploie du temps, certains disent qu'il abandonnera son poste de Directeur de Poudlard, mais moi je dit que ce ne sont que des sornettes

-Vous avez raison, jamais il ne quittera l'école, approuva Serena.

**Ils se turent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les immense porte de bois, que le demi-géant ouvrit. Il les fit traverser la grande salle qui était quasiment déserte, seuls quelques elfes de maison s'affairaient à la nettoyer avant le déjeuner. Hagrid les emmena tout les trois jusque devant la gargouille, il dit à la gargouille:** Sorbet au citron.** Celle-ci pivota sur elle même dévoilant les escalier en colimaçon qui montait jusqu'au bureau directorial. Hagrid frappa trois coup, et attendit, qu'on lui demande d'entrer. Une voix déclara:**

-Entrez s'il-vous plaît, Hagrid ouvrit la porte et Remus ainsi que Serena entrèrent dans le bureau tandis que Hagrid refermait la porte et retournait à ses occupations.

-Bonjour professeur, intervint Remus, je suis désolé de vous déranger alors que vous êtes surcharger de travail, mais nous souhaiterions vous parler quelques instants d'une affaire qui nous tient particulièrement à coeur, déclara-t-il

-Bonjour Remus, Miss Terens, dit-il en levant la tête vers ses anciens élèves, vous savez j'ai toujours un peu de temps pour discuter avec mes anciens élèves, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, mais Miss Terens ne devriez-vous pas être aux États-Unis en ce moment? Demanda-t-il en souriant

-Je comprends professeur votre surprise mais j'ai appris que la guerre venait de se terminer, j'ai donc décider de revenir en Angleterre de plus il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus Miss Terens au cas ou vous ne le sauriez pas je me suis mariée avec Sirius Black, annonça-t-elle

-Vous méritiez mieux, répondit Dumbledore, on connaît vraiment une personne que lorsque celle-ci est poussé dans ses derniers retranchement, dit-il, Sirius nous a montré sa vrai nature lorsqu'il a tué tout ces pauvres innocents dans la rue, il n'avait plus rien à perdre puisque son maître venait de décéder, de plus tous les mangemorts étaient à sa recherche puisqu'il venait de tuer leur maître avec son information erronée.

-Je vous défends de parler ainsi de Sirius, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il n'aurait jamais trahi le frère de coeur qu'était James. Il a toujours abhorré la magie noire, il a même été renié par sa famille à cause de son engagement contre Voldemort, enfin il est très ouvert comparé à certaine personne, de plus j'ai une preuve de son innocence, cria Serena

-Vous êtes aveuglé Serena par l'amour que vous lui porter, vous ne pouvez pas vous résoudre à voir la vérité en face, d'ailleurs vous avez toujours eut peur de la vérité Serena, mais le fait est que Sirius Black a assassiné de sang froid douze moldu et un sorcier, et a trahi ses deux meilleurs amis, répondit calmement Dumbledore, et même s'il était innocent vous devriez apporter les preuves de son innocence pour pouvoir le disculper, ajouta-t-il

-La voilà la preuve de son innocence, dit-elle en posant avec violence sur le bureau la lettre de Sirius, tandis que Aleksandra se mettait à pleurer, sa mère la calma en la berçant dans ses bras

-Je ne vois rien qui prouve son innocence dans cette lettre, dit Dumbledore après l'avoir lu

-Vous êtes aveugle ou vous le faites exprès, espèce de vieux sénile, rugit Serena, il y a marquer: J'ai obligé James à choisir Peter, récita-t-elle

-Quel bêtise, il a simplement chercher à se laver de tout soupçon, et il faut croire, qu'il savait comment s'y prendre avec vous, vous êtes tomber dans son piège, et vous ne voulez pas reconnaître que vous vous êtes fait manipuler, reprit-il d'une voix calme

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, vociféra Remus, vous préférez faire confiance à un ancien mangemort, qui vous a fournit des informations plutôt que de croire une personne qui vous a toujours soutenu, ajouta-t-il, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne pas poser la question à Rogue, il vous confirmera que Sirius n'était pas un mangemort

-Vous savez comme moi que Severus refusera d'aider Sirius à cause de ce qu'il lui a fait subir pendant la scolarité, dit Dumbledore, Sirius n'est pas tout blanc, il n'y a qu'a regarder se qu'il a fait à Poudlard. Le seul moyen pour faire sortir Sirius Black d'Azkaban c'est d'amener les preuves concrète de son innocence, et je pense qu'il sera très dur pour vous d'y arriver puisque tout le monde le croit coupable, expliqua-t-il

-Mais vous vous nous croyez, non, dit Serena d'une voix implorante

-Non, mais rien ne vous empêche d'apporter les preuves de son innocence, si jamais il en existe, sourit-il, je vais vous demander de quitter mon bureau car je dois me préparer à recevoir le nouveau ministre d'un moment à un autre

-Je suis désolé de devoir vous annoncer ça mais, je quitte dès à présent l'ordre du phénix, voilà mon miroir de communication, ainsi que les différentes choses que vous m'aviez confier.

-Je suis profondément surpris de voir un de mes meilleurs membres me quitter, mais au plaisir de nous revoir Remus

-Pour vous professeur ce sera M. Lupin, et ne cherchez pas à me prendre par les sentiments, dit-il avant de sortir

-Voyez-vous professeur, je viens d'apprendre une chose, dit Serena sortant de sa torpeur, vous n'êtes qu'un vil manipulateur, vous ne valez pas mieux que Voldemort, et si une chose est sûr c'est que je ferais tout pour faire sortir Sirius d'Azkaban, termina-t-elle avant de suivre son ami et de fermer la porte du bureau en la claquant violemment.

-Faites mon enfant, faites, vous n'y arriverez pas car il est coupable, dit Dumbledore d'une voix doucereuse, il y une chose dont j'ai horreur c'est que l'on me mette des bâtons dans les roues. Pendant que vous chercherez des preuves inexistante pour libérer votre mari, je pourrais tranquillement manipuler Harry, ajouta-t-il en se frottant les mains.

**Fumseck laissa échapper un trémolo empli de tristesse. La femme fut tirer de sa stupeur, lorsqu'elle entendit sa fille l'appeler. Elle sourit à cette vision, avant que cette lueur ne s'éteigne en pensant que son mari ne connaîtrait peut-être jamais leur fille. Lupin la conduisit à La Tête de Sanglier, en ouvrant la porte il dit:**

-Entre Serena, ce bar est un endroit calme peu de personne s'y rendent car il est malfamé, dit lupin

-Si tu le dis, répondit Serena désespérée

**Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table au fond du pub, à l'abri des regards, là Lupin reprit la parole:**

-Tu sais Serena, la réaction de Dumbledore m'a beaucoup surprise, dit-il, avant de dire, tu m'écoute Serena? Demanda-t-il en lui secouant le bras

-Oui, euh non, que disais-tu, je suis désolé Remus, répondit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot

-Je comprends que c'est difficile pour toi, mais ressaisis-toi, dit-il, je disais que la réaction de Dumbledore m'a beaucoup surpris, je me serais attendu à ce qu'il croit à ce que nous lui avons montré, reprit-il, mais puisque c'est insuffisant, je parcourais le monde entier pour retrouver Pettigrow, je te le promets Sere, mais ne désespère pas ce n'est pas ce que Sirius voudrais

-Merci, Remus de chercher à me remonter le moral, répondit Serena en souriant, mais je voudrais que nous rentrions , je souhaiterais aller voir Sirius à Azkaban demain

-Je te comprends, allons-y.

**Ils appelèrent une seconde fois le magicobus, et ils firent le chemin dans l'autre sens. Serena passa l'après-midi à l'extérieur, afin de rapporter de quoi manger. Le soir après avoir donner le dernier biberon à Aleksandra, elle alla rapidement se coucher. Le matin elle se réveilla de bonne heure, elle prépara des biberons et laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine. Elle se rendit ensuite au ministère, et alla après être passer au bureau du vigile au département de justice magique. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau d'une femme d'un certain âge sun un écriteau il y avait inscrit Alicia Quarry :**

-Bonjour que puis-je pour vous? Demanda-t-elle poliment

-Bonjour madame,je souhaiterais rendre visite à mon mari à Azkaban, je voulais savoir si c'était possible

-Puis-je connaître le nom de votre mari, s'il vous plaît? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien sûr, il s'agit de Sirius Black, il a été incarcéré, il y a 48 heures, répondit Serena calmement

-Ah! Bien, je vais voir s'il est possible que vous puissiez lui rendre visite, dit la jeune femme, qui n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle avait entendu le nom du prisonnier.

**Elle se leva et se dirigea vers une armoire avec plusieurs tiroirs, elle en sortit un dossier, et le rapporta à son bureau:**

-D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, il n'y a rien qui vous l'interdit, cependant vous avez droit qu'à un seul jour de visite par semaine, il faudra que vous inscriviez vos jours de visite une semaine à l'avance et l'horaire exact sur le cahier qui se trouve devant la cheminée sur votre droite, répondit la femme en désignant la cheminée du doigt, j'allais oublié vous êtes obligée de transiter par le ministère pour vous rendre à la prison d'Azkaban, pour des raisons de sécurités évidente. J'espère ne rien avoir oublié et que vous n'avez pas de question, ajouta-t-elle

-Non, je crois avoir compris, dit-elle, si je peux lui rendre visite maintenant? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui oui bien sûr la première fois vous êtes autorisé à vous rendre à Azkaban le jour même mais après il faut planifier vos visites une semaine à l'avance.

-Je vous remercie, bonne journée, la remercia Serena.

**Comme lui avait expliquer la femme, elle se dirigea vers la cheminée, et avec la plume qui se trouvait à coté du cahier, elle inscrivit une visite pour la semaine prochaine, dans la matinée. Elle entra dans la cheminée et elle fut transportée jusqu'à Azkaban. A peine eut-elle posée le pied sur la cheminée, que trois personnes l'encerclèrent, afin de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas d'armes, elle dut laisser aussi sa baguette. Puis elle fut accompagné au parloir, Sirius arriva quelques minutes plus tard escorté par deux gardiens:**

-Serena que fais-tu ici, tu ne devrais pas être aux États-Unis? Demanda-t-il

-Je sais ça fait presque trois fois que l'on me dit ça depuis que je suis ici, mais dois-je te rappeler mon chéri, que la guerre est finie, répondit-elle calmement, si je suis venu c'est que je souhaitais te voir, ajouta-t-elle alors que des larmes perlaient

-Ne pleure pas Serena, je suis content de voir que tu me crois, j'aurais cru que tu allais plutôt me tuer en apprenant ce que j'ai rédigé dans la lettre

-Non, mon coeur je t'aime et je ferais tout pour te sortir de là. Je sais que tu es innocent, et j'ai le sentiment que c'est la vérité même si je ne sais pas encore comment le prouver, à la face du monde sorcier.

-Tu es seule à croire en moi? Demanda-t-il son regard devenant plus terne

-Non même Remus te crois, le rassura-t-elle, ce n'est pas le cas de Dumbledore, mais nous allons tout faire pour ramener Pettigrow au ministère, afin que tu puisse sortir rapidement de là, expliqua-t-elle, afin que tu puisse voir ta fille grandir, termina-t-elle

-J'ai confiance en toi mon ange je sais que tu y arriveras quoiqu'il arrive, j'espère seulement que ça ne prendra pas trop de temps car je crains de devenir fou à cause des détraqueurs qui sont en permanence autour de ma cellule, répondit-il

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Sirius, mais pour te remonter le moral, je vais t'annoncer que je vais revenir chaque semaine, je ne pense que ce soit un endroit pour une fillette,commença-t-elle mais je t'apporterais une photo d'elle, d'ailleurs hier elle a dit maman, sourit-elle

**Ils continuèrent à parler, jusqu'à ce que les gardiens ne fassent sortir Sirius du parloir. Serena repassa par le bureau des gardes et retourna au ministère puis rentra chez Remus.**


	6. Chapitre IV: L'éducation façon Dursley

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling

_**Chapitre IV: L'éducation façon Dursley:**_

**Cela allait bientôt faire sept ans que Sirius Black avait été emprisonné à Azkaban, suite à une enquête bâclée et un jugement expédié à la hâte. Il était innocent mais les détraqueurs ne lui laissait pas un moment de répit. Heureusement il résistait et ne se laissait pas aller au désespoir grâce à sa transformation en animagus d'une part et d'autre part, grâce aux visites hebdomadaires de sa femme qui lui apportait à chaque fois des nouvelles réconfortante ainsi que des photos de leur petite fille qui grandissait loin de lui et qui n'avait encore jamais vu son père. Par ****D****eux fois déjà Peter Pettigrow leur avait échappés mais Remus et Serena ne désespéraient pas pour autant. Cette dernière était très heureuse car sa fille grandissait, et devenait jour après jour une très belle petite fille à l'image de ses parents. Elle était assez doué à l'école et tout comme son père, elle aimait faire des blagues ce qui rendait parfois sa mère furieuse.**

**Le jour venait de se lever au dessus de la petite ville de Banlieue de Little Whinging. Le soleil parait de rouge et d'orange, les maisons alignées des quartiers résidentiels. Tour à tour, des lumières apparaissaient aux fenêtres de ces demeures et petits à petits les rues désertes se remplissaient. Les voitures reprenaient leur place dans les rues et le bruits des klaxons raisonnaient dans le centre ville. A quelques pas d'ici, Privet Drive, était un havre de paix, aucun bruit ne s'entendait dans la rue déserte si ce n'est l'aboiement de chiens au loin et le chant des grives dans les arbres bordant la rue. Un réveil électronique sonna dans l'une des chambres du quatre Privet Drive.**

**Cela faisait presque sept ans que les Dursley avaient recueilli leur neveu Harry Potter le matin du trois novembre sur leur perron, allongé dans une sorte de panier en osier et emmitouflé dans un tas de couverture avec une lettre dans sa petite main.**

**Comme tous les matins, Pétunia Dursley s'était levée de bonne heure afin de pouvoir lessiver la cuisine et effectuer un peu de rangement. Elle avait été interrompue dans son nettoyage par le laitier. Ce dernier apportait comme chaque matin les bouteilles de lait, il l'avait prévenue qu'il y avait un panier en osier sur son paillasson. Après avoir mis à l'intérieur la corbeille, elle avait découvert qu'un petit enfant dormait paisiblement à l'intérieur en tenant entre ses mains une lettre lui étant destinée. Cette dernière la retira délicatement, de la main de l'enfant afin de ne pas le réveiller. Et commença à lire l'écriture ronde:**

Mme Pétunia Evans,

4 Privet Drive,

Little Whinging

**Avec appréhension, elle défit le cachet et retira délicatement la lettre de parchemin de son enveloppe et se mit à lire le message contenu:**

Bonjour, Mme Pétunia Evans,

Je me présente, je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, je suis l'actuel Directeur de Poudlard, la seule école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre. Je suppose que vous en avez entendu parler par le biais de votre sœur. Si je vous écrit cette missive, c'est pour vous demander d'accepter une requête formuler par votre sœur. Je suis désolé de vous apprendre cela par le biais d'une simple lettre, j'aurais préféré le faire de vive voix mais étant débordé à cause d'évènements récents, je n'ai pu me déplacer que pour vous remettre le colis. Je vous adresse mes plus sincères condoléances pour le décès de votre sœur ainsi que de son mari. Je me dois de vous dire qu'ils ont été assassiné par le plus grand mage noir du monde magique: Lord Voldemort. Seul le petit Harry a réussit par on ne sait quel moyen à lui résister et à le tuer. Le fait est qu'il est mort, et que votre neveu est en bonne santé. Étant un enfant ayant des capacités extraordinaires et étant devenu très célèbre dans notre monde, j'ai préféré vous laisser le soin de l'éduquer afin de le tenir éloigner de cette condition. Car être célèbre avant même de savoir marcher et parler est difficile à gérer surtout pour un enfant qui ne s'en souviendra sûrement pas.

Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué la situation, j'ai une requête à vous demander. N'ayant plus de famille, j'ai décidé de le placé entre des personnes de la même famille que lui. Je suppose que vous ne serez pas d'accord sans compensation, c'est pourquoi chaque mois, il vous sera versé sur votre compte une rente s'élevant à 2500£, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa majorité sorcière, c'est à dire dix sept ans. Il y a une autre raison qui m'a fait vous porter votre neveu. Il s'agit de la protection, que lui à laissé sa mère. Votre sœur et vous faisant parties de la même famille, vous possédez toutes les deux le même sang. C'est pourquoi la protection sera aussi efficace chez vous, afin d'éviter que si un mage noir apparaît de nouveau, il ne puisse s'en prendre à votre neveu. Je vous remercie d'avance d'accepter cet enfant, et de lui offrir de l'amour, un toit, et de quoi manger.

Bien à vous

Albus Dumbledore

P.S: En lisant cette lettre, vous avez scellé un pacte magique avec moi, à partir d'aujourd'hui, et jusqu'au dix sept ans d'Harry, à moins que je ne doive le casser pour une raison quelconque, vous devrez vous en occuper.

**Pétunia Dursley même si elle était connue dans le quartier pour sa froideur avait alors éclater en sanglot. Elle avait haïs sa sœur par jalousie. Cette dernière arrivait à faire des choses qu'elle même ne pourrait jamais faire même avec une volonté dur comme fer, c'était une des raisons de sa haine envers sa sœur. L'autre était que chaque fois qu'elle revenait ses parents ne s'occupaient que d'elle.**

**Harry montra rapidement à sa nouvelle famille qu'il était très intelligent, sachant parler dès l'âge de deux ans. Pour lui ce fut l'âge d'or car à cette époque son Oncle et sa Tante l'aimait et le chérissait comme leur propre fils. **

**Leur comportement changea radicalement, lorsqu'un soir après l'école, Dudley leur avait raconter que les cheveux de son institutrice avait soudainement changé de couleur, pour prendre une teinte bleu électrique. A cette nouvelle les deux adultes étaient devenu pâle. Ils avaient envoyés les deux enfants dans leur chambres respectives, et une violente dispute avait éclaté entre M. Dursley et sa femme au sujet de Harry:**

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est produit en classe cette après-midi, commença-t-il, mais ton neveu ne doit pas être étranger à cette soudaine transformation, reprit-il

-Comment peux-tu accuser Harry, alors que tu ne sais même pas si il s'agit de lui, répliqua Pétunia

-Je sais que c'est Harry car tu sais tout comme moi que ses parents étaient deux zigotos de la pire espèce, répondit Vernon, de plus je croyais qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ses tours de passe passe tant qu'il ne serait pas à l'école, et pourtant il faut bien avouer qu'il n'est pas encore aller dans son collège de dégénéré cérébrale, tonna l'oncle Vernon

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Vernon, il arrive parfois que la magie s'exprime de manière inconsciente tu sais, répondit calmement Pétunia

-Et alors je me contrefiche que la magie s'exprime librement, répliqua Vernon, il faut y mettre un terme et rapidement avant que ça ne prenne une tournure qui échappe à notre contrôle, ajouta-t-il agacé

-Que comptes-tu faire, il n'y est pour rien dans ce qui s'est produit à l'école s'est sa magie qui a commis cet acte, expliqua Pétunia

-Et alors, si tu ne lui dis pas qu'il ne faut pas qu'il le fasse, il transformera un jour Dudley en grenouille, déclara Vernon, c'est ça que tu veux Pétunia ?

-Non bien sûr que non, Vernon, pour qui me prends-tu, j'aime notre fils, répondit Pétunia, que préconises-tu contre lui? Demanda-t-elle le cœur serré

-Je vais laisser passer pour cette fois, mais la prochaine fois qu'il fait un de ses tours de passe passe je te jure il va recevoir la correction de sa vie, répondit calmement Vernon

-Bien Vernon, dit Pétunia résignée

**Au début, ils faisaient seulement la morale à Harry qui avait beau leur expliquer qu'il n'y était pour rien mais son oncle ne le croyait pas. Puis devant la recrudescence des choses anormales qui se produisaient, à l'école comme à la maison, ils décidèrent qu'il fallait sévir. Au début il s'agissait seulement de gifle accompagné d'explication. La goutte qui fit déborder le vase fut la fois où alors qu'il était poursuivi par Dudley, Harry avait transplaner sur le toi de l'école. A partir de ce jour là, les explications disparurent laissant place uniquement aux coups de ceinture, qui plurent sur le pauvre enfant qui n'arrivait pas à maîtriser cette chose qui lui rendait la vie tellement difficile. Les Dursley pensaient que cela serait sans doute le meilleur moyen d'empêcher Harry de refaire acte de magie chez eux, mais au contraire ces événements étaient de plus en plus fréquent et ils ne savaient plus comment réagir avec l'enfant. Ils lui demandaient d'effectuer un nombre impensable de tâche quotidiennes. Tandis que la plupart des élèves appréciaient les vacances d'été, Harry les détestait au plus haut point car il était enfermé dans la maison à faire les différentes tâches qu'on lui avait demandé.**

**C'était le début du mois de Juillet. C'était un été sans précédent d'après les météorologues, les températures étaient au-dessus des normales, une canicule avait envahi la moitié sud de l'Angleterre.**

**L'école s'était terminée au début du week-end. Dudley avait attendu une semaine que l'école soit finie afin de pouvoir fêter librement son anniversaire, mais il avait du suite à un coup de fil de l'un de ses amis, le repousser à nouveau d'une semaine car ce dernier ne pouvaient pas venir lors de la première semaine à cause de sa grand mère qui était malade.**

**Comme chaque année depuis qu'il était entré au CP, ses parents l'avaient autorisé à inviter un ami, ce dernier comme depuis toujours avait invité Piers Polkiss, qui était un garçon avec une face de rat. Lui et Dudley, ainsi qu'un autre camarade nommé Baddock Malcom n'arrêtaient pas de courir après le pauvre Harry. Ce dernier ne leur avait rien pourtant rien demandé, mais cela n'empêchait pas Dudley et sa bande de se défouler sur le pauvre enfant. Les Dursley avaient même encouragé leur fils dans ses pratiques, espérant que ça fonctionne mieux que les corrections à répétition**

**Tante Pétunia venait de se réveiller, elle enfila une robe de chambre par dessus son pyjama, mit ses pantoufles, et descendit les escaliers menant au Rez de chaussé. Elle s'avança vers la porte du placard sous l'escalier qui faisait office de chambre à Harry et tambourina violemment contre la porte. Harry dormait paisiblement: il rêvait à un homme qui chevauchait un balais et évoluait dans les airs avec une aisance tel qu'il pensait qu'il s'était fait greffé une paire d'ailes. Il fut tiré de son fabuleux rêve lorsque cette dernière ouvrit la grille d'aération, retira le loquet qui maintenait la porte fermée, ouvrit la porte et cria de sa voix aiguë:**

-Potter, debout, et tâche de ne pas te rendormir, tu dois préparer, le petit déjeuner, cria-t-elle, et que je ne doive pas me répéter, et encore moins venir te réveiller de nouveau, sinon, tu sais ce qui t'attend, menaça-t-elle

-Bien ma tante, grimaça Harry, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

**Celui-ci entendit les pas lourds de son oncle qui descendait, suivit peu de temps après par ceux de son cousin. Celui-ci s'amusa comme à son habitude à sauter de marche en marche en cherchant à faire le maximum de bruit et en hurlant à Harry de se réveiller. Harry avait encore le dos endolori suite à la correction qu'il avait reçu la veille. **

**L'avant-veille, sa tante lui avait coupé ses cheveux qui étaient naturellement en bataille. La coupe qu'elle lui avait faite était des plus ridicules et sans que Harry ne sache comment, le lendemain matin il s'était retrouvé avec les cheveux en bataille, comme il les avait avant de se les faire raser. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Pourtant il ne savait pas comment expliquer le phénomène malgré s'être fait coupé un nombre incalculable de fois les cheveux, c'est à dire plus que tout les camarades de sa classe réunis; ceux-ci avait à chaque fois repris leur apparence négligée. Et comme à chaque fois, il avait reçu des coups de ceintures, sauf que la veille l'oncle Vernon n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il se redressa, doucement et tira sur la ficelle qui servait d'interrupteur pour la lumière. Il se frotta les yeux, le temps de s'habituer à cette soudaine luminosité. Il prit ses lunettes rafistolées avec du ruban adhésif, à cause des nombreux coups qu'elles avaient reçu de la part de Dudley et de ses amis, puis il les déposa devant ses yeux. Les Dursley refusaient de lui acheter une autre paire de lunette car ils savaient qu'elles finiraient comme les précédentes. Il ramassa ensuite son livre préféré, celui qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'école pour les vacances d'été.**

**C'était un phénomène très rare car les élèves connaissaient la sévérité de la bibliothécaire Mme O'Connor qui attachait une grande importance à ce qu'aucun livre ne manque à l'école. C'était une femme d'environ une trentaine d'année, avec de long cheveux roux couleur feu, toujours coiffés en chignon qui lui donnait un air stricte, elle avait des yeux noirs très profonds qui terrorisaient les élèves, et elle était assez séduisante. Harry était devenu très complice avec la bibliothécaire et il l'aimait secrètement. Depuis qu'il avait su lire correctement, Harry restait à toutes les récréations dans la bibliothèque, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouver pour éviter Dudley et sa bande. Il l'aidait à réparer les livres détériorés par les élèves et cette dernière lui avait transmis la passion de la lecture et n'hésitait pas à lui conseiller certains bouquins. Mais son livre préféré était sans nul doute possible 20 000 lieu sous les mers de Jules Verne. Il était à chaque fois émerveillé par les descriptions somptueuses des fonds marins faites par l'auteur français.**

**Harry déposa délicatement le livre sur l'étagère, comme s'il s'agissait d'un véritable trésor. Ensuite il s'habilla avec les anciens vêtements de Dudley. Harry était assez grand pour son âge, cependant les vêtements trop amples qu'il portait, donnait l'impression qu'il était minuscule et accentuait l'impression de maigreur. Sur un petit calendrier, il cochait lentement les jours qui le séparait de la rentré des classes qui sonnait pour Harry comme une libération. Harry était un élève plutôt intelligent, il était d'ailleurs le premier de la classe et ses matières préférés étaient la géographie, les mathématiques et le sport. Il avait d'ailleurs sauté une classe. Cette année il allait entrer en CM1 tandis que son cousin serait en CE2. Ce dernier était passé avec difficulté en classe supérieur. L'envie d'étudier était accentuée par le fait que Dudley et sa bande terrorisaient toutes les personnes qui s'approchait de lui. Le seul véritable ami qu'avait eu Harry s'était fait démolir par Dudley alors qu'il cherchait à le protéger, il avait du changer d'école. Harry s'était juré à partir de ce jour là qu'il n'aurait besoin de personne pour se défendre. Il avait alors appris sur le tas à se défendre, préférant utiliser ses techniques rarement, il fuyait souvent l'affrontement avec Dudley et sa bande, cependant lorsque ceux-ci l'attaquait en un contre un il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal.**

**Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, et enfila son traditionnel tablier rouge qu'il devait porter lorsqu'il faisait la cuisine. Pour son jeune âge Harry se débrouillait assez bien, mais il arrivait parfois que la nourriture brûle, et sa tante n'était pas tendre quand cela arrivait, elle le punissait sévèrement, en lui interdisant de manger pendant deux jours . C'****était une des rares choses qu'il appréciait faire, dans tout ce que sa tante le forçait à faire, avec l'entretien du jardin qui était certes contraignant et fatiguant, mais il avait une certaine satisfaction de voir un de ses plants mis en terre fleurir au printemps.**

**Il prit cinq assiettes qu'il posa sur la table, il prit autant de verres et de couverts et les disposa à coté de chacune des assiettes. Ensuite, il sortit du frigo quelques tranches de bacon, ainsi que cinq œufs. Il sortit ensuite du placard en face de lui, deux poêles dans lesquelles, il déposa les différents ingrédients. Il sortit un pack de jus d'orange, qu'il versa dans la carafe trônant au centre de la table. Il fit chauffer du lait et prépara du café. Quand tout fut prêt, il disposa le tout sur la table. Son Oncle, arriva et s'installa à table suivit de près par sa femme ceux-ci n'adressèrent même pas un regard à Harry, mais ce dernier y était habitué, depuis le temps, qu'ils se comportaient ainsi. L'oncle Vernon, lisait calmement son journal, parfois ses sourcils qui dépassaient du journal, montraient à la famille qu'il était étonné. Il plia ensuite le journal et le déposa sur un des rangements. **

**Dudley avait pour une fois réussit à se décrocher de l'écran de télévision et marchait en se dandinant vers la cuisine, ce dernier n'avait guère changer depuis la fois où McGonagall avait espionner les habitants du quatre Privet Drive. Au lieu de ressembler à un enfant normal de huit ans, on pouvait le comparer à un marcassin, tellement il était gras. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués en arrière avec la moitié du pot de gel, il cherchait aussi à impressionner les filles de son âge en montrant ses bras potelés qu'il faisait passer pour des muscles. De ses yeux bleus, porcins, il regardait goulûment, chacun des plats présent sur la table. A lui seul, il prenait presque deux chaises.**

**Son oncle et sa tante, le cajolait et lui offrait tout ce qu'il désirait. Harry, quant à lui, s'abstenait de dire quoique ce soit sur leur comportement car il savait qu'il risquait la ceinture. D'ailleurs son dos était zébré de marque, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas leur dire que Dudley, ressemblait à un gros porc, car cela déclenchait chez eux une colère noire. La dernière fois que Harry avait fait allusion au poids énorme de son cousin, il avait reçu pendant près d'une semaine, chaque soir des coups de ceinture, mais il n'avait rien dit car il savait que cela ne ferrait qu'aggraver son cas. Qui le croirait surtout que les Dursley étaient très influents dans tout Little Whinging, personne n'oserait s'opposer en faveur du petit Harry. Ce dernier avait toujours espérer, qu'un parent éloigné vienne le chercher et le délivrer de ses terribles tortionnaires. **

**Après s'être rempli la panse, Dudley se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda:**

-Maman, s'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux aller chez Malcom cette après-midi, il m'a invité, en plus il y aura peut être Piers ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux plein d'espoir

-Naturellement, mon ange, répondit tendrement sa tante, du moment que tu ne dérange pas Jannet qui doit travailler chez elle pour préparer le procès de son nouveau client, prévint-elle

-Bien sûr maman, répondit tout sourire Dudley, en adressant à Harry une grimace

-Naturellement mon ange, imita Harry avec une voix dégoûté, qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de son oncle

-Quelque chose ne va pas Potter? Demanda-t-il sèchement

-Non mon oncle, mentit Harry, en regardant fixement son oncle dans le blanc des yeux

-Cesse de mentir, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu imiter ta tante, dit-il en lui donnant une gifle, et que je ne te voie plus faire ce genre d'imitation grotesque, est-ce clair, tonna-t-il

-Oui, répondit Harry, qui se retenait de pleurer, d'ailleurs celui-ci pleurait très rarement devant son oncle car il savait que ça lui ferait bien trop plaisir, il tenait sa joue endolorie sur laquelle la main puissante de l'oncle Vernon avait laissé une marque rouge.

-Je n'ai pas bien entendu Potter, déclara son Oncle en levant une nouvelle fois la main

-Oui Oncle Vernon, je ne le referais plus, répondit Harry

-Je vois que ça commence à rentrer dans ta sale tête de mioche, dit Vernon, mais s'est vraiment lent, ajouta-t-il ensuite

**L'oncle Vernon, se leva embrassa sa femme et son fils. Il frappa derrière la tête d'Harry, en lui faisant signe de se tenir tranquille. Il enfila sa veste et quitta la maison. Harry entendit la voiture démarrer puis reculer et s'en aller. Sa tante et son cousin avaient déjà quitté la table, il débarrassa et effectua la vaisselle, avant de ranger dans les différents placards ce qu'ils avaient utiliser durant le petit déjeuner. Il alla ensuite dans le jardin, et il sortit de l'abri une tondeuse à gazon. Il mit un tablier ainsi que des gants et démarra l'engin après avoir fait le plein d'essence. Il tondit la pelouse, puis il arracha autour des rosiers les mauvaises herbes, il avait mal au dos à cause de la correction et du travail qu'il fournissait, mais il devait encore ranger le matériel et sa journée n'était pas encore terminée. Sa tante l'appela ensuite:**

-Potter, tu sais que j'ai autorisé Dudley à aller chez son camarade de classe, commença-t-elle, cela m'arrange car j'avais besoin d'effectuer quelques courses pour son anniversaire au centre commercial, et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul à la maison. Tu vas m'accompagner car je ne pourrais pas transporter seule tous les sacs

-Bien ma tante, répondit Harry résigné

-De toute façon tu n'avais pas le choix, répondit la tante Pétunia, cependant je vais aussi en profiter pour acheter un cadeau à Dudley. Si jamais tu lui fait part de ce que je compte lui offrir, je te jure que tu te recevras une telle correction, que tu t'en souviendras toute ta vie, menaça-t-elle, d'accord

-Oui ma tante, répondit Harry

-J'oubliais lors de l'anniversaire de Dudley tu seras à la maison, car Mme Figg ne peut malheureusement pas te garder, car elle doit se rendre à l'hôpital afin de faire quelques examens de santé, je veux donc que tu te tienne tranquille, commença la tante Pétunia, si tu es sage tu nous accompagneras le week-end prochain en camping en Écosse, d'accord

-C'est très clair ma tante, répondit Harry, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

**Harry était heureux, et rien pour le moment ne saurait entamer ce moral, car pour une fois il n'irait pas chez Mme Figg, la vieille dame qui chaque fois qu'il venait lui montrait les nombreuses photos de ses chats. Harry avait d'ailleurs horreur de ces derniers car à chaque fois, ils venaient se coucher sur lui ou le griffait. De plus, pour la première fois depuis trois ans il allait partir en vacance même si ce n'était qu'un week-end.**

**Vers 14 heures, après avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par sa tante, Harry alla chercher, ses chaussures et les enfila tandis que sa Tante courut se changer. Harry l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée tandis que Dudley était déjà chez son ami. Sa tante avait enfilé une robe d'été blanche en lin avec des tulipes. Elle portait un chapeau de paille. Elle souhaitait être à chaque fois qu'elle sortait le dernier sujet de conversation des ménagères du quartier. Elle s'imaginait déjà en train de les entendre parler sur son compte:**

-Vous avez vu Mme Dursley, la belle robe qu'elle portait hier après-midi

-Et quel beau chapeau, il lui allait à ravir avec cette robe qui la mettait en valeur

**Elle fut tirer de sa rêverie par Harry qui lui prit la main à peine eut-elle le pied dehors, elle le regarda sévèrement. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche qui les conduiraient en ville. L'arrêt se trouvait en bordure du parc. Cinq minutes plus tard l'autocar arriva, il était bondé mais ils réussirent à se faufiler à l'intérieur. Sa tante paya deux tickets. Ils atterrirent dans un centre commercial une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ils rentrèrent dans un supermarché. Ils firent les courses pour la semaine suivante. Elle acheta plus que le nécessaire car c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley, et elle voulait que son fils adoré ne manque de rien. Au détour, d'un rayon un homme avec un chapeau haut de forme salua Harry et ne voulant pas paraître impoli, ce dernier le salua à son tour. Bien mal lui en prit, car il se reçu une gifle magistrale par sa tante qui le sermonna sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas saluer des inconnus. L'homme au chapeau haut de forme sembla outré et tenait dans sa main un bout de bois et le pointait dans le dos de la femme avant de se raviser. Harry aurait éclaté de rire si l'homme tentait de faire quelque chose à sa tante avec un simple bout de bois. Mais l'homme le remis dans sa poche. Harry avait une grande marque rouge sur la joue, mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas répliquer. Ils allèrent en caisse, ensuite ils retournèrent au quatre Privet Drive.**

**Harry avait les bras chargés de sacs, tandis que sa tante n'en portait seulement deux. **

**Dans la maison face au Dursley, un homme regardait le petit enfant porter avec difficulté les cinq sacs de provision. On lui avait demandé de surveiller Harry depuis qu'il était arrivé ici mais il ne savait pas ce qui se passait chez ses voisins, bien qu'il s'en doute un peu à cause du comportement de ses voisins. Il avait pourtant emménagé avec sa femme et sa fille ainée qui avait l'âge d'Harry le lendemain de l'arrivée du dernier des Potter chez les Dursley. L'homme avait préféré envoyer sa fille, dans une école privée, afin de ne pas la mêler à cette histoire mais le petit Harry ne disait jamais rien et ne se plaignait jamais. Il le savait de par sa femme qui était la bibliothécaire de l'école primaire d'Harry. L'homme quant à lui était professeur de CM1 dans la même école, il avait demandé à ce que Harry soit dans sa classe ainsi que sa fille, pour la prochaine année. Ainsi il pourrait garder un œil sur lui. Il regarda l'enfant se faire insulter, car il n'arrivait pas à suivre, la démarche rapide de Mme Dursley. Il le vit même recevoir une gifle et un coup de pied, il était rabaissé au niveau d'un elfe de maison. Mais il ne pouvait pas encore intervenir, il fallait que le petit Harry dise ce qui se passait chez lui. Pour le moment, il recensait seulement les faits qu'il voyait, il savait tout comme Harry que sans preuves concrètes, ils ne pourraient pas faire tomber les Dursley, et ses preuves Harry devait les dire, ou les montrer, et pour cela, il espérait que sa fille pourrait l'aider. Il retourna à son bureau après que la porte du quatre Privet Drive se soit refermé derrière l'enfant. Il prit une lettre et la lut une nouvelle fois avant de soupirer. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps pour sortir le petit des griffes de ses tortionnaires.**


	7. Chapitre V: Un ami, un vrai?

Disclaimer: Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling

_**Chapitre V: Un ami, un vrai?**_

**Sa tante venait juste de refermer la porte de la maison, harry posa en catastrophe l'un des sacs qu'il portait et qui menaçait de céder sous le poids des provisions. Pétunia avait fait les courses pour la semaine, mais Harry savait que le lendemain la moitié des choses aurait déjà été avalée par les deux gros cochons de la famille. Il se précipita ensuite dans la cuisine pour y déposer le reste. Une fois cela fait, il retourna récupérer le sac qu'il avait déposé quelques secondes auparavant et le ramena auprès de ses congénères. Il se mit alors à ranger dans les différents placard la multitude de victuailles qu'avait acheter sa tante. Après cela Harry sortit de la cuisine et se mit au pied des escaliers attendant sa tante. Cela pouvait sembler horrible pour quelqu'un extérieur, de voir un enfant de même pas huit ans avoir des réactions d'esclave. Mais pour Harry s'était devenu presque la routine, et puis s'était normal vu qu'il n'était qu'un monstre que les Dursley avait gentiment recueilli à la mort de ses parents tués dans un accident de voiture, comme ils aimaient le dire.**

**Tante Pétunia arriva cinq minutes plus tard, vêtu de sa traditionnelle robe à carreau bleu et blanc, qu'elle utilisait lorsqu'elle était à la maison. Elle congédia Harry en l'autorisant à aller jouer au parc, deux rues plus loin, en lui demandant de rentrer vers sept heures. Harry était content car c'était la première fois depuis le début des vacances que sa tante l'autorisait à quitter la maison. Il se précipita dans ce qui lui servait de chambre pour y prendre son livre préféré. Deux minutes plus tard, ses chaussures aux pieds et son livre sous le bras gauche, il refermait la porte du quatre Privet Drive et déambulait dans la rue.**

**En entendant le son caractéristique d'une porte qui se referme, un homme s'était précipité à sa fenêtre pour voir se qu'il se passait dans la rue. Il arqua un sourcil de surprise lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Harry qui marchait tranquillement dans l;a rue avec un livre sous le bras. La vision qui s'offrait à lui le fit sourire, il se dit après tout que la chance avait enfin tourné et qu'il allait enfin pouvoir l'approcher et essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, afin de le libérer de ses tortionnaires. Depuis que Harry était chez les Dursley, il n'avait de cesse de le surveiller mais il n'avait pas trouver le moyen de l'approcher maintenant il avait une bonne raison. De plus sa femme ne lui avait pas donné son accord avant cet été, car elle pensait que leur passion commune pour les livres les rapprocherait et lui permettrait de connaître les sévices subit par le garçon, cependant chaque fois qu'elle découvrait quelque chose elle avait l'impression de reculer de dix pas, car Harry se murait rapidement dans le silence, lorsque la discussion déboulait sur sa famille.**

**Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry entrait dans le parc. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la balançoire et des autres jeux destinés aux enfants de son age de peur que son cousin ne soit dans les parages. De toute manière, les jeux avaient été pris d'assaut par d'autres enfants du quartier qui jouaient sous l'œil attentif de leurs nourrices qui s'échangeaient les derniers ragots sur les habitants de Little Whinging. Et voilà qu'elle parlait de Greshen Hammers, la folle du bout de la rue qui avait frappé un papi qui l'avait dragué et cinq minutes plus tard elle parlait de la nouvelle voisine qui avait emménagé avec son mari qui était d'une beauté éblouissante. Harry souffla de mépris, il avait toujours eu horreur des commérages.**

**Il se dirigea vers le lac en s'éloignant le plus possible des ménagères, ainsi que des amoureux transis qui s'embrassaient goulûment sur les bancs dans des positions parfois suggestives, il s'éloigna aussi des personnes âgées qui se plaignaient quant elles de la chute de leur retraite et de la déchéance des mœurs de la société actuelle, lorsqu'elles voyaient deux adolescents se bécoter sur un banc. Il trouva enfin l'endroit idéal, au pied d'un arbre et en bordure du petit lac. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe puis caressa du bout des doigts les brins d'herbes. Il en profitait aussi pour observer les nuages d'un blanc immaculé, qui défilaient les un derrières les autres dans des formes toujours plus étranges . Il se plaisait à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la terre vue du ciel, se mettant à la place d'un oiseau et s'imaginant slalomer entre les nuages ou tout simplement les traverser. Durant ces instants de rêverie, Harry se sentait libre de toute attache avec la terre, il en profitait en suivant les oiseaux du regard pour laisser vagabonder son esprit vers des paysages qu'il avait uniquement vu dans des livres scolaires, aux couleurs chatoyantes et enchanteresses.**

**Au bout de dix minutes, il se força à sortir de sa rêverie et ouvrit son seul compagnon comme il se plaisait à le dire. En effet, un livre pour Harry était comme un ami, car il savait vous réconforter dans les moments difficiles et vous faire rire de temps en temps. Même s'il ne parlait pas il était tout aussi attachant qu'un véritable ami. Il se plongea dans sa lecture, puis au bout d'une demi heure quand il pensa avoir assez lu, il s'allongea et mit son livre sur son visage. Comme il l'avait vu dans un Western avec l'école quand le Cowboy pour se reposer avait mit son chapeau sur son visage pour se protéger du soleil. Il s'endormit avant d'être déranger quelques instants plus tard par une voix sifflante avec un fort accent espagnol:**

Aie caramba, je ne suis pas au messico, ça fait deux lunes que je tourne en rond, et pas un cactus à l'horizon

**Harry se redressa rapidement en sursaut en se demandant qui est ce qui avait bien pu parler. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne dans les alentours. Au loin il entendait le rire des amoureux, mais il n'y avait personne près de lui. Il se recoucha se disant que son imagination lui avait sûrement joué des tours. Pourtant tout cela lui avait semblé si réel, la voix, il en aurait mis sa main au feu qu'elle n'était qu'a quelque pas de lui, et pourtant comme il avait pu l'observer, il n'y avait personne. Il se coucha avant d'être de nouveau déranger quelques minutes plus tard par la même voix:**

Si jamais je retrouve cet humain stupide, je jure de lui planter mes crochets dans le bras.

**Harry se releva terrorisé, la voix lui avait semblé être à coté de son oreille droite, il dit alors:**

Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il, se traitant mentalement d'idiot, il n'y avait personne, mais il était certain cette fois de ne pas avoir rêver.

-Regarde un peu en bas l'humain, siffla le serpent, et fais attention ou tu fous tes mains, si tu ne veux pas deux trous en plus, ajouta-t-il courroucé, tandis qu'il se redressait pour faire face à Harry, apparaissant près du bras droit

-Excusez-moi, dit Harry tétanisé par la peur qui le tiraillait, devant lui se tenait un serpent recouvert au niveau de ce qui pouvait s'apparenter au cou, d'une myriade de plumes aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

-Voilà un humain bien élevé qui respecte ses aînés, déclara le serpent avant de s'exclamer, Caramba me ye viens de parlé à un humain, cela voudrait-il dire que j'ai affaire à un fourchelangue

-Excusez moi M. le serpent, interrompit Harry se disant qu'il était fou, qu'est ce que c'est qu'un fourchelangue? Demanda-t-il

-Tu es peut être poli, mais l'intelligence toi tu ne connais pas, répliqua le serpent, tu crois qu'il est normale de parler au serpent? Harry fit non de la tête, et bien pour faire simple et t'apprendre quelque chose dans ta vie de bipède....

-Je ne suis pas un bipède, contra farouchement Harry, bipède c'est pour les animaux, récita-t-il

-Tais-toi impertinent, gronda le serpent, tandis que Harry se recroquevillait sur lui, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, reprit l'animal. Tu marches sur deux jambes, Harry acquiesça, donc tu es un bipède,conclut-il simplement. Pour reprendre là où j'en était un fourchelangue est un sorcier capable de parler aux serpents, généralement ce don est mal vu dans la société sorcière actuelle, dit-il d'un ton docte, Harry assimila petit à petit les paroles du serpent avant d'éclater de rire, qu'est ce qui te fait rire? Explosa le serpent

-Vous me faites marcher les sorciers, ça n'existe pas, tous le monde le sais, répondit Harry convaincu, Il s'agit d'histoire pour effrayer les enfants, reprit-il moqueur

-Les sorciers existent, contra calmement le serpent

-Non

-Si

-Non, répliqua une énième fois Harry, qu'ai-je donc fait pour tomber sur un gamin stupide qui ne sait même pas qu'il est sorcier? S'interrogea le serpent, Alors M. le serpent vous reconnaissez que vous avez tord? Demanda Harry victorieux

-Non

-De quoi non? Demanda l'enfant

-Non, les sorciers existent et je vais te le prouver par a+b espèce de mioche têtu, répondit le serpent. D'une il semblerait que pour toi parler à un serpent soit quelque chose de normal, déclara-t-il, bien que tu m'aies affirmé le contraire il y a quelques instants de cela. Ma question va être très simple, il faut que tu réponde très franchement, Harry hocha de la tête en signe d'approbation. Ne t'est-il jamais rien arriver d'étrange après quoi on t'a félicité ensuite? Demanda-t-il

-Certes une fois, après que ma tante m'ait coupé les cheveux, le lendemain ils avaient repris leur taille initiale, mais ils ne m'ont pas félicité pour cet exploit, cracha Harry, au contraire ils m'ont punis pour l'avoir fait, mais c'est comme si je ne contrôlait rien, avoua-t-il piteusement

-Tu vois donc bien que tu es un sorcier, déclara l'animal sur un ton de victoire. Ce sont des moldus, c'est à dire des personnes sans pouvoir magique, expliqua le serpent voulant éviter de trop nombreuses question. son estomac tiraillé par la faim, ils ne savent pas ce qu'est la magie et la craigne au plus haut point, reprit-il. Mais avant de continuer tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à manger car j'ai un peu faim? Demanda-t-il

-Si bien sûr, j'ai des gateaux secs, ils n'ont pas très bon goût mais il faut faire avec, répondit-il en sortant deux gateaux de sa poche qu'il déposa devant le serpent qui se jeta dessus

-Tu en as pas encore un peu plus? Demanda de nouveau le serpent

-Si tiens, répondit gentiment Harry en sortant dix gateaux qu'il déposa de nouveau devant le serpent, qui les dévora une nouvelle fois.

-Est ce que je pourrais en avoir plus, quémanda le serpent

-Non, et moi je mange quoi pour mon goûter, ronchonna Harry. Tu n'es qu'un goinfre, reprit-il contrarié de voir son goûter engloutis par un serpent, je croyais que tu avais un peu faim, qu'est ce que ça doit-être quand tu es affamé, reprit-il

-Je suis désolé mais ça va faire maintenant près de deux jours que je n'ai rien mangé, répliqua le serpent cherchant à émouvoir le garçon

-Et moi qui croyais que les serpents était d'excellent chasseur, marmonna Harry en posant le reste de son goûter devant lui

-Tiens garde le reste je te remercie, pour ce que tu as fait pour moi gamin, déclara le serpent en laissant quelques biscuits. Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant, tu m'as sauvé la vie en me donnant à manger, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui je serais ton compagnon, expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, d'une je l'ai fait car c'est normal de donner à manger à quelqu'un d'affamé, et de deux ma tante et mon oncle ne risquent pas d'apprécier le fait que je me promène avec un serpent, répondit-il à contre cœur.

-C'était peut être normal pour toi mais très peu l'aurait fait, répliqua le Serpent, et tes moldus de tuteurs ne seront pas un problème grâce à mes capacités, ajouta le serpent.

-Comment ça des capacités? Demanda surpris le jeune Harry.

-Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'étais un simple serpent avec un des poisons le plus puissant au monde, répondit agacé le serpent. Je suis un serpent magique plus connu sous le nom de Quetzalcoatl ou serpent à plumes, en réalité je ne me sers de ma collerette de plume qu'en de très rares occasions, expliqua-t-il. J'ai une très grande connaissance dans certains domaines de la magie, et quelques pouvoirs par ci par là, voilà pour faire court ce qu'est un serpent à plumes, énuméra-t-il. Un jour je t'apprendrais certaines choses oubliées de nos jours si je te juge digne de mon enseignement, ajouta-t-il. Il est encore trop jeune pour commencer dès maintenant, pensa-t-il ensuite, en jaugeant du regard le jeune garçon.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas te débrouiller pour manger, au lieu de dévorer les trois quarts de mon goûter, répondit Harry toujours en colère de s'être fait manger la quasi totalité de son goûter. Et puis quel âge as-tu et quelle taille vas-tu avoir plus tard? Demanda-t-il

-J'ai pas loin de dix ans chez les serpents, mais pour les humains, j'ai pas loin de 100 ans, je ne vais pas tarder à grandir d'un ou deux mètres, expliqua-t-il. Concernant ton goûter, je ne peux pas faire de magie pour me faire apparaître de la nourriture, j'ai une grande connaissance mais un pouvoir magique restreint, avoua-t-il.

-Vu que tu vas rester avec moi, il va falloir te donner un nom, je ne vais pas tout le temps t'appeler M. le serpent, déclara Harry, tu penses quoi de Thot, il s'agissait du dieu égyptien de la connaissance, dit-il

-Je suis d'accord, jeune humain, mais il faudrait peut être que tu me donnes ton nom, moi aussi je ne vais pas continué à t'appeler jeune humain, tandis que Harry se renfrognait, je t'aime bien le mioche je sens que l'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux.

-Je m'appelle Harry Potter et j'ai huit ans, répondit le garçonnet

-Et bien Harry, je ne te lâcherais plus, car à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis ton compagnon, nous terminerons ce pacte plus tard car c'est plutôt douloureux et ce n'est ni l'heure, ni le lieu pour le faire, expliqua le serpent.

-A quoi ce pacte peut-il servir? Demanda Harry curieux

-Il s'agit d'un pacte de sang, la procédure est la suivante, commença Thot. Je vais te mordre la paume de ta main droite ensuite, lorsque ça saignera, tu devras faire quelque runes, et psalmodier quelques paroles que je te dicterais, ensuite tu va délirer pendant une dizaine d'heure à cause du poison, mais après si tu passes l'épreuve tu seras immunisé contre tout les venins, expliqua-t-il, autant dire que c'est assez dangereux, et nous aurons un lien privilégié, commenta-t-il

-La mort, murmura Harry, ainsi je pourrais peut être rejoindre mes parents et ne plus être un poids pour les Dursley, pensa-t-il

-Ne t'en fais pas Harry, je ferais tout pour t'éviter cela, car disons que si tu meurs ce ne sera pas sans des douleurs atroces, déclara Thot ce qui fit pâlir Harry. Ne t'en fait pas, je ne le ferrais pas avec toi si je n'étais pas sûr que tu t'en sortirais, rassura le serpent. Harry eut un sourire crispé, maintenant que je suis en sécurité, est ce que tu m'autorise à venir sur toi pour pouvoir dormir? Demanda-t-il

-Euh bien sûr, répondit Harry.

** Il tendit son bras au serpent, et quelques secondes plus tard il sentit le contact humide des écailles du serpent sur sa peau. Après quelques minutes, il ne sentit plus rien. Il s'en inquiéta. Le serpent lui expliqua entre autre qu'une de ses capacité était de se fondre dans le corps d'une personne, sans pour autant en prendre possession. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il était toujours présent sous la forme d'une sorte de tatouage. Que s'il se regardait dans le miroir, il verrait un serpent sur son omoplate droite. Après cette ultime discussion, Harry s'allongea de nouveau dans l'herbe cherchant encore une fois à s'endormir. Il commençait à partir pour le pays des rêves et des nuages blancs qu'il avait abandonné quelques minutes auparavant.**

**Il fut pourtant interrompu durant son voyage de retour vers le monde merveilleux de Morphée, lorsqu'il sentit une ombre le couvrir. Il ouvrit les yeux et mit sa main droite en visière pour habituer ses yeux à la lumière. Il remarqua alors qu'un homme l'observait à l'envers. Rapidement il fit une roulade en avant et se mit en position de défense. Le serpent n'ayant pas apprécier d'être ainsi secoué, se mit à sifflé contre la folie de la jeunesse qui bougeait pour un rien. Mais Harry était bien plus préoccupé par la personne qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait cru au départ qu'il s'agissait de Dudley, mais il nota rapidement que la personne lui faisant face était au moins deux fois plus grandes. L'homme sembla un instant surpris par la réaction du garçon, avant de se mettre à sourire. L'adulte décida alors de se présenter, afin d'expliquer la raison de sa présence ici:**

**  
** Calme-toi petit, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je voulais savoir ce que faisait un enfant de ton âge seul dans un parc? Demanda-t-il curieux

-Ma tante m'a autorisé à venir ici, répliqua Harry, cependant elle m'a formellement interdit de parler aux inconnus, ajouta-t-il, se murant dans le silence

**  
-**C'est un excellent conseil, confirma l'homme. Je me présente, je suis Jack O'Connor, professeur de CM1 à l'école St Paul, se présenta-t-il. Harry détailla l'adulte, il devait avoir une trentaine d'année, des cheveux brun assez courts avec des yeux noir, il se souvenait de l'avoir déjà vu à l'école. Et toi comment appelles-tu ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

-Ma tante m'a interdit de parler à des inconnus, répéta platement Harry

- Mais je viens tout de même de me présenter, insista l'homme. D'accord je m'excuse de t'avoir effrayé, concéda-t-il cherchant à mettre en confiance l'enfant. Puisque tu ne veux pas parler je vais faire la conversation tout seul, déclara-t-il. Je sais que tu t'appelles Harry Potter et que tu as sauté le CP, dit-il. En vérité si je suis venu te parler, c'est parce que je souhaite me faire une idées sur mes futurs élèves, de manière à savoir comment organiser mon cours afin de ne pas laisser trop d'élève en difficulté, avoua-t-il. J'ai déjà interrogé quelques uns de tes camarades et ils m'ont semblé un peu plus coopératif, mentit-il. Mais si tu ne me dis pas un mot, je serais dans l'obligation de demander que l'on te change de classe...ajouta-t-il cherchant à faire réagir Harry

-Vous n'en avez pas le droit, murmura Harry

-Je n'ai pas très bien entendu ce que tu viens de dire, déclara Jack

-Des troubles auditifs à votre âge , cela laisse présager quelque chose de pire durant vos vieux jours, répliqua Harry qui n'aimait pas comment l'homme cherchait à lui soutirer des informations. Mais en réalité je suis sûr que vous avez très bien entendu, vous cherchez juste à me faire parler, reprit-il. J'ai dit que vous n'aviez pas le droit de me refuser dans votre classe.

-Bravo, tu sais faire une phrase, rigola l'adulte, tandis que le garçon lui lançait un regard noir. A ta place je ne serais pas si sûr et je ne me gênerais pas pour le faire si tu n'y mets pas du tiens, reprit-il calmement

-Je n'ai pas encore déterminer la raison de votre présence ici, mais une chose est sûr c'est que vous mentez, répliqua Harry avec un calme olympien, dévisageant l'adulte, qui arqua un sourcil de surprise

-En plus d'être intelligent tu es perspicace et il s'agit d'une qualité très rare surtout à ton âge, dit l'adulte souriant. Mais j'ai aussi entendu dire de la part de mes collègues que tu étais aussi intelligent que bagarreur...ajouta-t-il cherchant à détourner la conversation

-Et moi j'ai entendu dire par vos élèves que vous étiez un excellent professeur, répondit Harry du tac au tac

-Attaches-tu réellement une grande importance à ce que l'on raconte? Demanda l'homme

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Harry offensé. Je préfère me faire une idée bien personnelle des personnes que je rencontre

-Je ne souhaitais en aucun cas te vexer Harry, au contraire et je trouve ce la très mature de ta part de ne pas te laisser abuser par les apparences, ou par les mots de certaines personnes, déclara-t-il. En réalité au vu de tes résultats l'année dernière je t'attendais dans ma classe depuis l'année dernière, avoua-t-il, d'ailleurs pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté de rejoindre ma classe? Demanda-t-il

-Est-ce que je vous pose des questions personnelles, se braqua Harry fixant l'adulte des ses prunelles émeraudes, cachant au fond d'elles une immense détresse.

-Je ne cherche qu'à faire avancé la conversation et à savoir comment un excellent élève comme toi aie pu refuser d'aller en classe supérieure, se défendit Jack

** Ils restèrent pendant cinq minutes dans le silence le temps que Harry se calme. Ce dernier se décida à prendre la parole:**

J'adore le silence , cela nous permet de nous calmer et de nous reposer, de plus cela nous permet d'écouter la nature; le chant des oiseaux, ou le vent qui agite les branches des arbres. Cela m'apaise et j'apprécie d'autant plus lire dans ce climat, expliqua-t-il. L'adulte fut époustouflé par la réponse du garçon. Il avait pour un enfant de son âge des plaisirs simples et semblait se contenter de peu.

-A ce que je vois tu apprécies énormément Jules Vernes, surtout ce livre d'après ce que l'on peut voir sur la fiche cartonnée ton nom apparaît une bonne dizaine de fois, déclara Jack, tandis que Harry hochait de la tête. C'est une fleur que t'a fais la bibliothécaire en te laissant l'ouvrage pour les vacances d'été. 

-C'est vrai que Mme O'Connor a été très gentille, reconnut le garçon, c'est à peu près la seule personne qui s'intéresse à moi , ajouta-t-il tristement. C'est elle d'ailleurs qui m'a appris à lire lors des récréations durant lesquelles je me cachais des autres, avoua-t-il. Je suppose, je n'avais pas encore fait le rapprochement, qu'il s'agit de votre femme, je me trompe?

-Non tu as en effet raison, il s'agit bien de ma femme, confirma-t-il. Elle a choisi de devenir bibliothécaire car elle a une réelle passion pour les livres qu'elle cherche à transmettre aux élèves, confia-t-il. Si je n'étais pas son mari, je dirais avec certitude qu'elle est amoureuse de ces ouvrages qu'elle considère comme les biens les plus précieux au monde.

-Vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez raisons, vous devriez la voir parler de certains livres, répondit Harry.

-Je m'en doute, et à voir comment tu parles d'elle, je dirais presque que tu es amoureux d'elle, continua-t-il, tandis que le visage de Harry prenait une joli teinte vermeille 

-Ce... Ce n'est pas vrai, se défendit-il, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des des cheveux

-Je sais très bien que tu mens, rigola l'adulte. Il suffit de voir la couleur de ton visage pour avoir la confirmation que ce que je dis est vrai, ajouta-t-il. D'ailleurs elle ne devrait pas tarder à venir, car elle doit emmener nos enfants au parc, pour qu'ils puissent profiter du beau temps et s'amuser un peu à la balançoire, concéda-t-il. D'ailleurs les voilà qui arrivent, déclara l'homme en pointant du doigt une femme avec de long cheveux roux.

-Je comprends, répondit Harry en suivant le doigt de l'adulte. Mais il faut que je rentre sinon ma tante va s'inquiéter, reprit-il en se levant

-Reste un peu Harry, je suis sûr que mes enfants seront enchantés de faire ta connaissance, déclara l'adulte

** Harry se rassit et regarda dans la direction que lui montrait le doigt de l'adulte. Il remarqua autour d'elle trois enfant. L'un deux se mit à courir en direction de leur père. Malgré la distance, en plissant les yeux Harry put distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une fille grâce à ses long cheveux ébènes qui virevoltaient derrière elle. Elle arriva auprès de son père quelques instants après. Elle prit directement la parole en attaquant son père:**

Papa tu aurais tout de même pu nous attendre avec maman, gronda-t-elle faisant semblant d'être en colère. Tandis que Harry laissait couler une larme se disant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais ce sentiment que l'on nommait amour, entre un parent et son enfant.

-Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute si vous les filles vous mettez des heures pour vous préparer avant de pouvoir sortir le bout de votre nez, la taquina-t-il. Elfyria ma chérie je tiens à te présenter un de tes futurs camarades de classe, il va entrer en CM1 tout comme toi même s'il a un an de moins et il se nomme Harry Potter, reprit-il en souriant à Harry qui était mal à l'aise 

-Ainsi c'est toi, qui m'a volé ma mère, déclara la jeune fille, chaque soir quand elle rentre, c'est: oh! j'ai vu le pauvre petit Harry, il a l'air très triste mais il ne me dit pas ce qu'il a ce pauvre enfant. Oh! Mon chéri on devrait faire quelque chose pour lui, dit-elle avec méchanceté, et maintenant c'est mon père que tu veux me voler mais je ne te laisserais pas faire, va-t-en, ils ont raison, tu n'es qu'un monstre, tu cherches à t'accaparer mes parents, pour Harry ce fut le mot de trop, il se leva pour partir

-Ainsi vous disiez que vos enfants seraient enchantés de me rencontré, cracha Harry bousculant la fillette et partant 

-Je suis désolé Harry, reste, déclara Jack, mais sa fille couvrit sa voix

-Tu as entendu espèce de monstre, cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'enfuyait du parc, tu n'est qu'un déchet de l'humanit..., elle fut interrompue par une violente gifle de la part de son père

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir éduqué ainsi Mlle O'Connor, gronda-t-il, elle savait qu'elle venait de mettre très en colère son père, celle-ci éclata en sanglot et rejoignit sa mère qui arrivait avec les jumeaux du coté opposé

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma chérie, dit sa mère en la voyant pleurer, tout en continuant à marcher avec accrocher à ses deux mains son fils et sa fille

-C'est papa il m'a frappé, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix

-Papa ne t'a pas frappé sans raison n'est ce pas, Elfie chérie, dit sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux

-Elfie a fait des bêtises, ricana le garçon en pointant du doigt sa grande sœur

-Fifi est une méchante fille, rajouta sa sœur jumelle se moquant de leur aînée.

-Les enfants taisez-vous, dit leur mère, alors Elfyria ton père ne t'a pas frappé sans raison, reprit-elle, est-ce que j'ai tort ?

-Non, répondit Elfyria d'une petite voix

-Qu'a-t-elle fait pour te mettre dans une colère noire Jack ?Demanda-t-elle en regardant, son mari qui avait le regard sombre

-Cette demoiselle va t'expliquer comme une grande ce qu'elle a fait Trinity, répondit l'homme posément à sa femme, qu'attends-tu Elfyria pour dire à ta mère ce que tu as fait, reprit-il

-J'ai été méchante, très méchante, j'ai fait pleurer un garçon qui ne m'avait rien fait, expliqua la petite fille en regardant piteusement ses chaussures.

-Et bien tu iras t'excuser, pour les méchancetés que tu as dit, répondit sa mère, maintenant Elfyria emmène Aileen et ton frère Damian avec toi, et sèche tes larmes, ajouta-t-elle. Je dois parler avec ton père seul à seul, reprit-elle.

-Oui, maman, répondit-elle en séchant ses larmes, allez viens Aileen, reprit-elle en prenant la main de sa petite sœur, et toi aussi Damian, rajouta-t-elle à l'intention du garçonnet qui s'éloigna en courant en direction de la balançoire tandis que sa mère les suivaient du regard

-Détends toi chérie ils sont dans un parc que veux-tu qu'ils leur arrive? Dit son mari en voyant sa femme se tendre lorsque leur fils s'étendit de tout son long dans l'herbe

-Je ne suis pas inquiet pour eux mais pour toi, répondit sa femme se tournant vers son mari . Que s'est-il passé Jack, pour que tu te sois mis autant en colère contre Elfyria? Demanda sa femme en lui prenant le bras et le forçant à s'asseoir dans l'herbe Demanda sa femme en lui prenant le bras et le forçant à s'asseoir dans l'herbe. Ta préféré j'ajouterais même, reprit-elle dès qu'ils furent assis.

-C'est faux je les aime tous les trois énormément il n'y a pas de préférence pour l'un d'entre eux, répondit-il puis voyant le regard sceptique de sa femme il ajouta. D'accord tu as peut être un peu raison je la préfère un petit peu mais s'est aussi d'elle que j'attends le plus, expliqua-t-il. Je suis désolé Trinity, je n'aurais pas du m'emporter ainsi avec la petite, mais j'ai été tellement honteux de voir comment elle s'est comporté avec Harry et comment nous nous sommes comportés avec elle, que j'ai mal réagi, reprit-il

-Ainsi c'est à Harry qu'elle a proféré des méchancetés, dit la femme en se lovant dans les bras de son mari, et que lui a-t-elle dit? L'interrogea-t-elle

-Elle lui a dit qu'elle lui avait volé ses parents en lui racontant tout ce que tu me disais à l'heure du repas, et elle a rajouté qu'il n'était qu'un monstre, cita-t-il. Quand j'ai vu lui dire tout cela j'ai perdu mon sang froid, et je lui donné une gifle, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'elle prenne aussi mal le fait que l'on soit autant préoccupé par Harry, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu as bien réagi, mon chéri, répondit sa femme en l'embrassant, mais je dois tout de même dire que son comportement me surprend elle qui est si douce avec son frère et sa sœur, ajouta-t-elle

-Tu sais, avec ce que tu viens de dire, commença-t-il. Je me demande si nous ne devrions pas lui dire qui nous sommes réellement et nous lui racontions l'histoire d'Harry peut être alors comprendrait-elle a quel point ses paroles ont pu être blessantes, déclara son mari. D'un autre coté je me dit qu'elle est peut-être trop jeune pour comprendre.

-Mais tu viens de le dire toi même qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses, déclara sa femme abasourdie. Nous avions décrété que l'on devait attendre qu'elle soit en âge de comprendre, rajouta-t-elle en regardant de ses yeux ébènes son mari qui semblait réfléchir intensément. 

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai dit Trinity, déclara Jack avec hargne puis voyant le visage de sa femme devenir rouge de colère. Je suis désolé depuis quelques temps je suis à cran, mais je dois t'avouer qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps, continua-t-il. Je suis désolé de te l'avoir caché Trinity, mais il y a déjà une semaine que nous avons reçu la lettre de retour, notre mission touche à sa fin, avoua-t-il.

-Que...quoi! S'exclama sa femme, sa colère déformait ses traits. Tu comptais me le dire quand, une semaine avant notre départ, rugit-elle, combien de temps nous reste-t-il? reprit-elle

-Calmes-toi Trinity, je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue mais j'étais très préoccupé par Harry depuis une semaine, s'excusa-t-il. Pour répondre à ta question, il nous reste jusqu'au 31 Octobre, ajouta-t-il. Il nous reste donc à peu près quatre mois. Car même si pendant cinq années les Dursley se sont comportés comme de parfaits parents ces trois dernières années ont été un véritable enfer pour Harry, expliqua-ti-il. Il est donc de notre devoir de le sortir de chez ces horribles bourreaux, et ce avant notre départ, clarifia-t-il

-Mais Mme Figg, pourrais bien continuer seule non, intervint sa femme. Elle aussi elle sait ce qu'il se passe chez les Dursley, non, continua-t-elle plus calme

-Elle le sait parfaitement sur ce point tu as raison, cependant tu sais aussi bien que moi que Dumbledore ne bouge pas le petit doigt pour tenter d'empêcher qu'il arrive un malheur au garçon, ajouta-t-il. Comme je te le dis il est de notre devoir de le sortir de là-bas, et de montrer aux yeux de tous, quels sont les traitements qu'il subit, expliqua-t-il. Ils sont surement extrêmement violent avec lui, il suffit de l'avoir vu se recevoir un coup de pied de la part de sa tante parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à aller aussi vite qu'elle avec quatre sacs de provisions dans les mains, continua-t-il en caressant les cheveux de sa femme qui regardait au loin les yeux dans le vagues semblant réfléchir à une solution. Elle eut une moue désapprobatrice lorsqu'il parla de ce qu'il venait de se passer l'après-midi même

-Très bien on fera suivant ton plan, ajouta-t-elle avec un air sérieux, il embrassa sa femme et récupéra le livre que Harry avait laissé.

**Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent à leur tour vers le parc à jeu afin de surveiller leurs enfants qui semblaient s'amuser comme des petits fous. **

**De son coté, à peine avait-il atteint le croisement entre Magnolia Road et Wistéria Walk qu'il s'arrêta. Et s'assit sur le trottoir en se mit à pleurer. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il préférait se taire et se renfermé sur lui. Cela avait plutôt bien marché, jusqu'à aujourd'hui tout du moins. Les paroles qu'avait proféré la fillette l'avait terriblement blessé. Ces mots s'insinuaient dans chaque recoins de son esprit et revenaient en boucle et sans cesse à l'assaut, comme de multiple coup de couteau. Et comme si ce que lui infligeait le destin ne suffisait pas, celui-ci lui amenait la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir en ce moment:**

Alors Potter on pleure encore la mort de ses débiles de parents, à moins que tu viennes de te rendre compte que tu n'as plus aucune chance de t'en sortir

-Ne traite pas mes parents de débiles, Dudley, tu ne les connais même pas, je suis même sûr qu'ils étaient mieux que les tiens, et laisse-moi en paix, reprit-il en levant à peine les yeux vers son cousin

-Je vais tout dire à maman, que tu as dit des méchancetés, sur papa et elle, et elle va te punir, répondit-il. Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parle, ordonna-t-il

-Tu peux toujours rêver les yeux grands ouverts, répliqua Harry qui n'avait pas la moindre envie de se battre.

-Tu vas voir, je vais te montrer que tu me dois le respect, je suis plus fort que toi, répliqua-t-il. Toi tu n'es qu'un bon à rien et un monstre, ajouta-t-il. Je vais donc faire ce que je fait chaque fois que tu es sur mon chemin. Il empoigna par le col Harry et lui assena un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, puis un second lui arriva dans l'œil, il n'eut aucune réaction jusqu'à ce que Harry entende la voix de son nouveau compagnon.

-Tu compte te laisser faire pendant combien de temps, je veux bien être ton compagnon et que l'on fasse le rituel afin que tu deviennes plus tard mon disciple, mais si tu te laisse abattre ainsi, je ne sais même pas si tu résisteras au rituel, déclara le serpent.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer dans son petit jeu, siffla Harry ce qui surprit grandement Dudley qui arrêta son poing comme figé

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Potter, si jamais tu fais une connerie tu va voir ce que te réserve mon père, cracha Dudley en réarmant son poing

-Je préfère ce genre de réplique, dans ce cas là laisse moi faire, répondit Thot , lentement il sortit de l'endroit où il était caché et apparut au coté d'Harry il plongea en avant sa collerette déployée.

-Que... que qu'est ce que c'est Potter, parvint-il à articuler, enlève moi ce truc immédiatement, ajouta-t-il lorsque Thot remonta le long de son bras qu'il agitait dans tous les sens sans parvenir à le retirer. Le serpent se redressa et claqua sa langue tout près du cou de Dudley qui devint tout pâle. Après que le serpent ait de nouveau disparut il retourna sur Harry tandis que Dudley rentrait en courant chez lui.

-C'est génial ce que tu viens de faire Thot, c'est la première fois que je le vois devenir aussi pâle que la mort

**Harry rentrait tranquillement chez lui ne s'imaginant pas ce qu'il allait se produire lorsqu'il rentrerait chez lui.**


	8. Chapitre VI: Une journée où tout bascule

_**Disclaimer: Hélas pour moi rien ne m'appartient, sauf les personnages inventés, donc je ne gagne pas d'argent par la publication de ces chapitres**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapitre VI: Une journée où tout bascule**_

**A peine fut-il arrivé au quatre Privet Drive, que Harry fut happé par la main ferme de son oncle. Ce dernier prit la parole après avoir fermé la parole et avoir capté l'attention de son neveu:**

Ton cousin viens de me raconter ce que tu lui as fait, commença de but en blanc son oncle, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense? Demanda son oncle sur un ton mielleux.

-Que vous a dit mon cousin Oncle Vernon ? Demanda Harry feignant l'étonnement

-Cesse de me prendre pour un idiot, beugla Oncle Vernon en lui décochant une gifle qui propulsa Harry au sol, le garçon se retint de pleurer, je vais te rafraichir la mémoire, reprit-il en tirant les cheveux d'Harry afin qu'il lève les yeux vers lui. Il m'a dit que tu l'avais frappé, et que tu avais jeté sur lui un serpent qui l'a mordu sur le bras, reprit-il, viens Dudley que je lui montre à ce sale vaurien.

-Oui papa, répondit docilement Dudley, qui s'approcha de son père un sourire cruel aux lèvres, Harry ne savait pas si s'était possible pour un enfant d'avoir un tel sourire mais maintenant il avait la réponse. Oncle Vernon, lui tira une nouvelle la tête en arrière.

-Relève ta manche droite, ordonna l'adulte au plus jeune

-Bien sûr papa, toujours le même sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Son regard lui indiquait qu'il allait recevoir une belle correction. Il s'exécuta et releva sa manche. Harry vit avec horreur qu'il avait une horrible marque rouge circulaire, en fronçant les yeux, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait plus d'un suçon que d'une morsure, il remarqua en son centre la marques des canines de son cousin. L'esprit brillant d'Harry comprit avec horreur ce qu'il venait de se produire.

**En effet dans l'esprit de Harry les pièces se mettaient petit à petit en place. Il venait de comprendre le stratagème de son cousin. Après s'être fait attaquer par Thot, ce dernier s'était fait un suçon sur le bras puis il s'était mordu jusqu'au sang. Petit à petit qu'il avançait dans son raisonnement, son visage se décomposait en une expression de terreur. Il allait se défendre avec vigueur lorsque son Oncle prit la parole:**

Alors monstre tu vas avouer ce que tu as fait à Dudley? Demanda Vernon en commençant à défaire sa ceinture.

-Mais je n'ai rien fait Oncle Vernon, je vous le dis je n'y suis pour rien, il s'est fait cela tout seul, répondit Harry

-Tu insinues Potter que mon fils est un menteur alors que tu l'as attaqué avec un serpent et que celui-ci l'a mordu, répliqua hargneusement oncle Vernon, qui retira sa ceinture près à le frapper

-Réfléchissez Oncle Vernon, vous pensez réellement que j'aurais pu approcher un serpent sans me faire mordre? Demanda-t-il, il vit son Oncle prendre une moue reflexive, l'argument de Harry semblait l'avoir convaincu, il rajouta ensuite, et puis les serpents préfèrent les endroits déserts plutôt qu'un quartier résidentiel où il y a énormément de bruit et de monde, ajouta-t-il se qui acheva de convaincre son Oncle qui allait se retourner pour poser des questions à son fils mais ce dernier le devança en voyant les yeux de sont pères devenir sombre

-Papa je te dis que j'ai vu un serpent jaillir de sa manche, il est arrivé et il s'est jeté sur moi et il a claqué sa langue tout prêt de mon cou, déclara Dudley en imitant avec ses mains se qu'il s'était passé

-Est-ce vrai Potter? Demanda Oncle Vernon toujours sa ceinture en maintenant

-Je n'ai pas de serpent, c'est surement un hallucination du à son imagination débordante, répondit calmement Harry en fixant son oncle dans les yeux.

-Papa c'est vrai ce que je te dit, se défendit Dudley

-Je le sais bien mon petit Dudley, répondit son père en fixant Harry avec colère, maintenant mon garçon tu retires ton tee shirt et tu arrêtes de me mentir

-Je refuse, je n'ai rien fait, répondit avec ardeur Harry

-C'est à moi de juger si tu es coupable ou non mon garçon, maintenant retire ton tee-shirt que nous vérifions s'il y avait bel et bien un serpent, déclara Vernon, si tu ne le retire pas c'est moi qui le ferrait et je ne serais pas tendre avec toi, reprit-il.

**Voulant éviter une correction à peine rentré, il s'exécuta et ôta son haut. Son oncle lui demanda ensuite de tourner sur lui même afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas caché dans un petit recoin. Le serpent ne se trouvant pas sur le haut du corps du garçon, il lui demanda de retiré son pantalon. Harry protesta mais il fut contraint de le faire après avoir reçu une gifle de la part de sa tante. Encore une fois Harry tourna sur lui même se trouvant ridicule en slip. Son oncle lui demanda de retirer le dernier morceau de vêtement. Harry refusa de se laisser faire mais après avoir reçu de trois coups de ceinture bien senti sur les mollets il s'exécuta une nouvelle fois. Avec pudeur, il mit ses mains devant son sexe son oncle commença à faire son inspection une nouvelle fois et ne trouva rien**.** Dudley beugla de nouveau:**

-Papa je ne t'ai pas menti, s'écria-t-il

-Je le sais bien, mais il a du sûrement le relâcher après t'avoir effrayer, dit Oncle Vernon, tu t'en es bien sortit pour une fois Potter, mais tu n'échapperas pas à ta correction, reprit-il en tendant sa ceinture.

**Il lui donna un coup, puis deux, avec ceux qu'il avait reçu quelques instants auparavant, les plaies se réouvrirent et son dos commença de nouveau à saigner. Soudain on sonna à la porte. Tel un colonel, il ordonna:**

-Trainez le en haut et jetez le dans un bain afin que personne ne découvre ce qu'il s'est passé

-D'accord, répondirent Dudley et Pétunia Dursley, qui saisirent Harry sous les aisselles et commencèrent à lui faire monter les escaliers

-Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous? Demanda Oncle Vernon en ouvrant la porte

-Bonsoir, je me présente je suis votre voisin Jack O'Connor, professeur à l'école primaire de Dudley ainsi que de votre neveu, je venais ramener le livre à votre neveu Harry, expliqua-t-il, est-il ici, j'aimerais lui parler trente secondes, reprit-il, c'est à propos du livre qu'il a oublié au parc, ajouta-t-il

-Je suis désolé, répondit Vernon d'une voix mielleuse mais, il est en train de prendre son bain, reprit-il

-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux patienter quelques secondes de plus, de toute façon je ne suis pas pressé et puis j'habite juste en face, ajouta-t-il

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre pour ce mons.... euh! Pour lui je veux dire, corrigea-t-il, je lui remettrait directement en main propre le livre, ajouta-t-il

-Très bien je comprends, répondit Jack, cependant ce que ne savait pas Oncle Vernon, c'est que l'homme avait vu dans l'embrasure de la porte, le dos ensanglanté de Harry, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait retenu de décoché une bonne droite dans la tête de cet affreux bonhomme, alors bonne soirée et désolé de vous avoir dérangé, reprit-il en s'en allant

-Attendez, dit l'oncle Vernon, vous avez oublier de me remettre le fameux livre que mon tête en l'air de neveu à oublier, reprit-il

-Oui, j'avais complètement oublier moi aussi, sourit-il en tendant le livre à Vernon, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé de nouveau, bonne fin de soirée, ajouta-t-il.

-A vous aussi, répondit Vernon, tellement soulagé qu'il poussa un puissant souffle

**Ce soir là, malgré la visite impromptue du professeur, Harry fut quand même obligé de faire à manger ainsi que la vaisselle. Il avait tout de même éviter une bonne correction, lorsqu'il se coucha il s'endormit presque immédiatement.**

**Le lendemain matin, Harry fut jeté en bas de son lit par son cousin. Harry savait maintenant depuis deux ans que les seuls jours où Dudley daignait se levé de bonne heure étaient: Noël et le jour de son anniversaire, car il avait toujours hâte de découvrir quels cadeaux lui avait offert ses parents. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Dudley ne croyait plus au père Noël, on pouvait dire même qu'il n'y avait jamais cru selon Harry. Après de vaines protestations, Harry fut contraint de se lever et de céder aux demandes insistantes voir impérieuses de son cousin. C'est donc avec réticence qu'il alla préparer le petit déjeuner de son cousin, les yeux encore dans la brume et son dos lui faisant atrocement mal.**

**Ce dernier avait appris la veille, lors du dîner, que sa mère avait promis à Harry de l'emmener avec eux en camping, lors du prochain week-end, ce qui n'avais guère enchanté le reste de la famille. Après le repas, pendant que Harry faisait la vaisselle, son père l'avait pris à part et lui avait demandé de faire en sorte que son cousin fasse une bêtise ainsi il serait contraint de rester ici, enfermer dans son placard durant la durée du week-end. Ce dernier avait accepté avec joie la proposition de son père, contre un cadeau.**

**Dudley reçut pour son anniversaire vingt quatre cadeaux, la plupart provenant de ses parents. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu quatre présent de plus par rapport à l'année précédente. Il était aux anges car ses parents lui avaient offert l'ultime figurine de sa collection de combattants inter galactique, une voiture télécommandée, et la toute dernière console de jeu du marché, plus plein d'autres choses encore.**

**Comme Dudley l'avait déclaré la veille, son ami Piers arriva à neuf heures tapantes. Ensembles ils allèrent dans le jardin afin d'essayer le nouveau bolide téléguidé de Dudley. Ceux-ci s'amusèrent pendant près de deux heures à détruire les massifs de fleurs entretenus par Harry, afin de le faire rager. Ce dernier bouillonnait de rage, mais il s'interdit de répondre à la provocation de son cousin.**

**Après avoir retourné avec leur engin les trois quarts du jardin, les deux amis rentrèrent dans la maison. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine tandis que Harry rangeait la vaisselle, son cousin l'interpella:**

Potter sers-nous un verre de jus de fruit et en vitesse, ordonna-t-il

-Je ne suis pas ton esclave Dudley, et si tu le penses tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, répondit Harry, d'ailleurs tu n'as qu'a te servir tout seul tu es un grand maintenant tu as huit ans, et au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis occupé

-Quand je te donne un ordre tu t'exécute, me suis-je bien fait comprendre, répondit-il en lui faisant un croque en jambe alors qu'il passait devant lui le bras chargé d'assiette

**Harry tomba entraînant dans sa chute la vaisselle, qui se brisa au contact avec le sol. Sa tante dévala avec précipitation manquant de son rompre le cou. Elle accourut dans la cuisine et lorsqu'elle vit la vaisselle éparpillé sur les carreaux de la cuisine elle cria:**

Potter, tu n'es qu'un bon rien, tu ne sais même pas tenir dans tes mains deux petites assiettes, tu ressembles à tes incapables de parents, comme toi ils ne savaient rien faire, j'attends de toi des explications sur ce qui vient de se passé

-Mais tante pétunia, ce n'est pas ma faute, gémit Harry, c'est Dudley qui m'a fait un croche pied, expliqua-t-il piteusement

-Sale garnement, comment oses-tu accuser mon petit Dudlichounet, alors que tu n'es qu'un incapable, tonna-t-elle, il ne se passe pas une seule semaine sans que tu ne détériores quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle, mon garçon tu peux faire une croix sur ton week-end avec nous, et prépare toi à recevoir la correction de ta vie

-Mais je vous jure ma Tante que c'est... tenta Harry avec colère

-Ne jure pas sale môme, c'est mal poli, aboya-t-elle, que je ne te revoie plus avant ce soir espèce de morveux, d'ailleurs tu es privé de nourriture jusqu'à nouvel ordre, ton Oncle revient ce soir de son séminaire, ajouta-t-elle

**Harry eut une expression de peur lorsqu'elle parla de son oncle, il allait passé un sale quart d'heure, surtout qu'il allait sûrement être très énervé d'être aller à une réunion où il aura perdu une journée de travail. Harry quitta rapidement la maison de son oncle. Il erra dans les rues de little Whinging, car il ne souhaitait pas rencontrer son futur professeur ainsi que son horrible fille.**

**A peine fut-il arrivé au quatre Privet Drive, que Harry fut happé par la main ferme de son oncle. Ce dernier prit la parole après avoir fermé la parole et avoir capté l'attention de son neveu:**

Ta tante m'a expliqué c'est qui c'était passé ce matin, commença son Vernon Dursley, Harry trembla de peur à la référence de l'événement de la matinée, nous allons avoir une discussion d'homme à homme après le dîner, mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite Potter, car la décision prise par ta tante est effective à partir de maintenant, tu préparas donc le dîner puis tu attendras assis à table sans manger, ai-je été clair? Demanda-t-il

-Oui mon oncle, répondit Harry

-Dans ce cas là dépêche toi de filer en cuisine si tu ne veux pas recevoir une correction immédiate de la part de ta tante, tonna son oncle

**Voulant éviter une correction sitôt rentré, le jeune Harry se dirigea en courant vers la cuisine où il prépara comme toujours le dîner. Il s'assit et regarda avec envie les autres membres de la famille prendre leur repas, il avait extrêmement faim puisqu'il n'avait pas déjeuner à cause de sa tante qui l'avait renvoyé. Les trois Dursley gaspillaient énormément de nourriture afin de l'affamer encore plus. Après le repas ils jetèrent les restes à la poubelle ainsi Harry n'avait plus aucune possibilité de manger. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi sadiques, c'était peut-être pour eux le moyen d'exprimer une nouvelle forme de punition. Harry fit ensuite la vaisselle après avoir débarrassé la table et rangea les couverts. Son oncle voyant que ce dernier avait terminer avec ses tâches, le fit venir. Dudley était dans le salon, avec son père à ses cotés, s'apercevant que Harry était présent, il éleva le son de sa voix et déclara:**

Tu sais comment sont morts ses parents Dudley, reprit-il obtenant aussi l'attention du fils des Potter qui n'avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui jamais su comment étaient morts ses parents. Voyant que Dudley hochait négativement de la tête, avec un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, Oncle Vernon décida de lui narrer sa version de la vie de James et Lily Potter. Ses parents étaient comme ton cousin des monstres, des bons à rien qui ne travaillait pas et qui buvait du matin jusqu'au soir dans des pubs minables. Un soir alors qu'il revenait d'une de leur beuverie, en voiture, ils n'ont pas vu un homme traversé devant eux et sont allés s'encastrer dans le pilier d'un pont. Le surlendemain nous récupérions ton cousin, expliqua-t-il

-Ca suffit, hurla Harry, faisant exploser tout ce qui était autour de lui dans un rayon de deux trois mètres, sous le regard apeuré de son cousin et de sa tante, vous mentez, répliqua-t-il avec ardeur

-Ah bon et comment crois-tu qu'ils sont morts alors? Demanda son Oncle d'une voix mielleuse se retenant d'infliger une gifle à son neveux pour avoir détruit tous les objets qui se trouvaient autour d'eux

-Je ne sais pas vraiment, chaque fois que j'essaie de me souvenir de leur morts c'est toujours la même chose, un rayon vert et mon père s'effondre, puis la même chose avec ma mère, avoua Harry

-Ah! ah! ah! rigola son Oncle, je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi fantaisiste, Potter tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de lire des romans de science-fiction, ajouta-t-il. Mais revenons en au sujet principal, reprit-il redevenant soudainement sérieux, vu ce que tu as fait je me sens dans l'obligation de te donner une bonne correction.

**Il demanda à Dudley d'aller se coucher. Après qu'il eut quité la pièce, Les yeux de son oncle brillèrent d'une étrange lueur, que Harry prit pour une lueur de colère. Il laissa échapper un tremblement et la chair de poule apparut sur ces bras. L'oncle Vernon prit la parole à ce moment là:**

Tu as peur mon garçon, pourquoi, aurais-tu fait par hasard quelque chose de répréhensible? Demanda ironiquement son Oncle, ou as-tu tout simplement peur de ce qui risque de se passer? Reprit-il avec un sourire sadique

-Je vous promets mon oncle que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, j'ai essayer de me tenir tranquille durant toute la journée, répondit Harry

-Je t'ai dit de ne plus me mentir surtout quand tu as le culot de me regarder droit dans les yeux, aboya l'oncle, en sortant de derrière son dos un fouet, je vais t'apprendre que le mensonge est une chose impardonnable, reprit-il, j'ai horreur des mensonges, ajouta-t-il, et d'un coup de fouet, Harry se retint de hurler de douleur en se mordant violemment la lèvre inférieure, es-tu toujours sûr de ce que tu m'as déclaré il y a quelques secondes

-Je vous jure mon Oncle que je n'ai rien fait, répondit Harry et de deux Harry se retrouva allongé sur le ventre, son tee-shirt était à présent en lambeau, et il sentait que le coups précédents de ceinture lui faisaient à nouveau mal

-J'ai horreur que l'on jure, je crois d'ailleurs que ta tante t'a déjà fait la remarque plusieurs fois, répliqua-t-il et de trois, mais je vais te expliquer de nouveau pourquoi il est malpoli de jurer, reprit-il, tout simplement car c'est un blasphème, dit-il, Harry fut estomaqué par la raison donnée, car depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait jamais vu les Dursley aller à l'église, ta tante m'a dit que tu avais aussi accusé ton cousin de t'avoir fait un croque en jambe, ajouta-t-il maintiens-tu toujours cette version là des faits? Demanda-t-il

-Je n'ai rien à me reprocher oncle Vernon, je confirme ce que j'ai dit à tante Pétunia, répondit Harry et de quatre, cette fois-ci Harry ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur, ses précédentes blessures commençait à se rouvrir, il était allongé sur le sol du salon

-Relève-toi, tu n'avais qu'a pas me mentir à nouveau, je croyais que tu comprenais ce que je te disais mais apparemment ce n'est pas le cas, donc je vais te répéter certaines règles de cette maison, dit Vernon. Le mensonge ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire, et de notre éducation, je vais donc te demander à nouveau si tu confirme ce que tu déclares? Demanda-t-il à nouveau

-Tu es bien placé pour me dire de ne pas mentir Oncle Vernon, répondit Harry dans un excès de colère, tu crois que je ne sais pas où tu étais la dernière fois que tu as oublié Dudley, ajouta-t-il, au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas tante Pétunia, ton mari te trompe avec une femme qui a dix ans de moins que toi, où crois-tu que toutes vos économies finissent? Ce fut la parole de trop et son oncle lui donna une violente gifle qui le jeta au sol, sa tête frappa le sol, et le sonna durant un instant, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues en feu

-Vernon est-ce vrai ce que déclare Potter? Demanda Pétunia qui avait été perturbé par les paroles de son neveux

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai, murmura Harry avant de ce recevoir un coup de pied dans les côtes de la part de son Oncle, quelques-unes cédèrent sous la violence du coup, et Harry cracha un peu de sang

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas croire un garçon qui n'a pas cessé de mentir depuis qu'il est arrivé chez nous, c'est un monstre il fait exprès pour te troublé, dit Vernon, et toi comment as-tu osé nous monté l'un contre l'autre espèce de vaurien, lui donnant un énième coup de fouet son dos se mit à saigner, les précédentes blessures venaient de se rouvrir entièrement, alors tu continue à dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé durant la journée?

-Oui, j'ai cassé des assiettes, avoua Harry

-Et? Demanda Vernon avec un regard brûlant

-Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter, répondit Harry

-Ne mens pas Potter, Dudley m'as dit que tu l'avais attaqué alors qu'il revenait tranquillement de chez son ami Piers, dit-il, en lui donnant encore un coup de fouet

-Il m'a attaqué d'abord, de plus je n'ai rien fait de mal, vous n'avez pas trouvé de serpent, répliqua-t-il d'une voix faible

-Si tu dis cela s'est qu'il y avait bel et bien un serpent avec toi hier n'est-ce pas, rugit son Oncle en le tirant par les cheveux, réponds, ordonna-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, dans un dernier geste désespérer, Harry lui cracha au visage dédaigneusement, il le frappa alors violemment au visage ainsi que dans l'abdomen

-Arrête Vernon, ne vois-tu pas qu'il saigne! S'exclama Pétunia sortit soudainement de sa torpeur

-Tais-toi je n'en ai pas encore fini avec lui, ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, si tu ne veux pas recevoir une correction qui ne t'es pas destiné, répondit son mari complètement fou. Potter, dit-il en se tournant vers l'enfant comment as-tu osé lever la main sur ton cousin, je vais t'apprendre à battre mon fils, reprit-il en l'empoignant par le col et en lui assenant un violent coup de poing dans le nez qui se cassa sur le coup, et un second dans le ventre qui cassa encore deux côtes avant de finir par un ultime qui fit voler les lunettes en éclats, qui contusionnèrent Harry en plusieurs endroits, il avait le nez en sang un œil au beurre noir et cinq ou six côte cassées, alors c'est tout autre chose de se battre contre quelqu'un de son niveau n'est-ce pas, ajouta-t-il

-Bien sûr, et puis quoi encore, murmura Harry d'une voix faible

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Vernon

-Je viens de dire que c'était sûr un adulte qui bat un enfant c'est très équilibré surtout quand celui-ci, à quelques cotes cassées, siffla celui-ci avant de se retrouver au sol parce que son oncle l'avait relâcher, Harry avait du mal à respirer

-Pétunia va me chercher le fer à repasser s'il te plaît? Demanda l'oncle Vernon à sa femme

-Que vas-tu faire d'un fer à repasser, répliqua sa femme inquiète

-Occupes-toi de faire ce que je t'ai demandé, tonna Vernon

-Bien, bien, répondit-elle en sursautant

**Elle monta au premier étage et prit dans l'armoire de la chambre d'ami un fer à repasser, lentement elle redescendit les escaliers et donna ce qu'elle avait été chercher à son mari. Celui-ci le brancha et le fit chauffer rapidement. Il prit ensuite son neveu et le traîna à proximité de l'appareil électroménager. Avec son pied, il bloqua les poignets de son neveu qui cédèrent sous le poids de l'adulte. D'une main, il prit le fer et le posa sur les mains de l'enfant. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur qui retentit dans toute la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard lorsque l'oncle Vernon retira le fer, une forte odeur de chair brûlée envahissait le salon, d'ailleurs la tante pétunia ne put s'empêcher d'aller dans les toilettes y déversé son repas.**

**Pendant ce temps l'oncle Vernon, prit Harry et le lui dit:**

Que cette correction reste à jamais gravé dans ta mémoire, peut être alors ne ferras tu plus tombé la vaisselle par terre, et pour terminer cette punition, tu passeras toute la nuit dehors, c'est la place des monstres dehors, déclara-t-il en riant à gorge déployée

**L'oncle Vernon attrapa son neveu par une main ce qui accentua la douleur, et le conduisit jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il sortit jusqu'à sa boîte au lettre et le jeta sur le trottoir. L'homme retourna chez lui comme si de rien était.**

**La tête de Harry heurta violemment le coin du trottoir et ce dernier s'évanouit sur le coup. Il gisait dans une marre de sang, les mains brûlées, de nombreuses côtes cassées ou déplacées, le visage ensanglanté à cause de son nez cassé et des multitudes de coupures dues à la destruction de ses lunettes. Du sang coulait aussi du crâne de l'enfant, le serpent venait de faire le point, espérant qu'une personne passe devant la maison de ses bourreaux assez rapidement et le conduise à l'hôpital afin qu'on puisse prendre soin de lui. On devait absolument le retiré de la garde de ces gens. Le serpent savait que l'enfant était quelqu'un de particulier sinon il n'aurait pu résister à toutes ces violences et serait mort depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il mettrait du temps à s'en remettre tant sur le plan physique que mental, car même si dans peu de temps, il n'y aurait plus de séquelles apparentes, il resterait toujours celles gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire. Alors que Thot réfléchissait, elle aperçut une personne marchant lentement venir dans leur direction, le serpent retourna à sa place afin de suivre son protégé.**

* * *

**On dit que l'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, moi je dit qu'il y contribut fortement. Les reviews c'est pareil, ce n'est pas obligatoire, et je ne forcerais jamais quelqu'un à en mettre une de toute façon je peux pas. Mais les reviews contribuent fortement au bonheur de l'auteur, surtout quand celui-ci voit qu'on apprécie son histoire, même si elle contient seulement trois mots**

**Sur ce à la semaine prochaine.  
**

**

* * *

**Je ne sais pas trop si on à le droit mais bon c'est le seul endroit où je peux répondre aux reviews anonymes:

Fafa: je suis désolé mais à mon avis tu vas trouver que j'en ai fait beaucoup trop. Mais d'un autre coté ça va marqué Harry tout du moins pendant ces années précédent poudlard après ça se passera mieux, je ne dirais rien de plus car sinon je révèlerais trop l'intrigue.

Liloo55: je te remercie pour ta review, et j'espère que tu liras aussi ce chapitre.

Adenoide: En effet je n'y avais pas pensé Harry ne sera pas un horcruxe, cela n'empêchera pas qu'il garde toujours un lien avec la magie de voldemort. En effet, j'ai voulu changer pour une fois le caractère de Dumbledore, car j'ai lu très peu d'histoire avec un Dumby manipulateur et un peu sombre aussi. Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira


	9. Chapitre VII: Une mise au point s'impose

_**Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche aucun revenu de ces publications.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapitre VII: Une mise au point s'impose**_

**Après avoir passé une heure aux parcs, alors que le soleil commençait à disparaître à l'horizon, Jack se releva tandis sa main à sa femme qui la saisit. Et ils se rapprochèrent de leurs enfants, qui s'amusait sur le toboggan. Les deux adultes sourirent en voyant leur progéniture aussi heureuse et s'amusant calmement avec les autres enfants du quartier. Jack s'approcha de sa fille aînée et lui dit:**

-Tu sais Elfyria, il serait peut être temps que nous rentrions non, dit son père. J'apprécierais énormément si tu pouvais dire à ton frère et à ta sœur qu'il est temps de rentrer, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire au lèvre.

-Ou..., répondit Elfyria évitant du regard son père

-Papa s'il te plaît, laisse-nous ici encore une demi-heure, la coupa Aileen qui passait par là,

-Tu sais ma chérie il commence à se faire tard, il serait peut être temps que nous rentrions, et en plus tu n'as pas pris ton bain, et tu en aurais besoin d'un bon tu es complètement couverte de sable, déclara son père

-J'ai horreur des bains, grogna la fillette, moi je veux rester ici encore un peu s'il te plaît Papa dis, oui, reprit-elle

-Nous reviendrons demain Aileen ne t'en fais pas, déclara Jack, mais maintenant il est temps de rentrer. Il faudrait peut être que tu récupères ton frère et que vous rejoignez maman.

-Mais papa on s'amusait bien, argumenta la plus jeune, s'il te plaît laisse nous encore un peu de temps, supplia-t-elle

-Je suis dé..., il fut interrompu dans sa phrase par sa femme qui avait posé sa main sur son épaule, elle hochait négativement de la tête

-Laisse les jouer encore un peu chuchota-t-elle, ils nous reste encore un peu de temps, je les surveille tu n'as qu'à partir devant, nous te rejoindrons plus tard

-Mais Trinity, grincha Jack, un baiser le fit taire

**Il repoussa sa femme et lui tourna le dos, et s'en alla. Celle-ci sembla décontenancé par le comportement de son mari. Elle s'aperçut alors que sa fille ainée le suivait. Elle se retourna vers ses deux autres enfants et leur sourit cherchant à les rassurer. **

**Jack était en colère, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi chaque fois qu'il prenait une décision sa femme lui disait le contraire. Il savait qu'il avait mal agi mais il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il quitta tranquillement le parc avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de sa fille aînée.**

**Celle-ci en voyant la réaction de son père prit peur et fit un pas en arrière. Elle se mit alors à courir pour retourner auprès de sa mère. Elle traversa la rue sans faire alors qu'une voiture arrivait. Le conducteur du véhicule klaxonna plusieurs fois. Surprise la fillette perdit l'équilibre. La collision semblait inévitable. Jack sans une once d'hésitation courut aussi vite qu'il pouvait. On pouvait remarqué une légère trainée de lumière derrière lui. Il attrapa sa fille justa avant l'impact et fit une roulade en avant avec sa fille dans les bras. Ils atterrirent de l'autre coté de la ruelle. La voiture s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, le conducteur, le teint pâle, en descendit et s'approcha d'eux. Il s'adressa à Jack:**

Est-ce que tout va bien? Demanda-t-il, vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance?

-Oui, oui tout va bien merci, répondit Jack essoufflé, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, reprit-il

-Je suis désolé je ne l'ai vu qu'au dernier moment heureusement que vous étiez là, reprit le conducteur soulagé

-Tout s'est bien terminé, dit Jack, vous pouvez y aller, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, reprit-il

-Bonsoir, monsieur.

**L'homme remonta dans son véhicule et repartit tranquillement. Jack serrait toujours sa fille dans ses bras. Au bout d'un moment après avoir récupérer son souffle, il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche:**

Tu n'as rien Elfyria ? Demanda-t-il inquiet, en la serrant encore plus dans ses bras tellement il avait eut peur, tu devrais faire plus attention, si je n'avais pas été là, je n'imagine pas ce qui aurait pu se produire, reprit-il laissant échapper un tremblement incontrolable

-Je n'ai rien papa, dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux, je ferrais attention la prochaine fois, promit-elle

-J'ai vraiment eu peur ma chérie, déclara-t-il à sa fille, des larmes coulant sur ses joues

-Je sais papa, est-ce que ça veut dire que tu n'es plus en colère contre moi? Demanda-t-elle, des larmes roulant sur ses joues

-Mais je n'ai jamais été en colère contre toi Elfie chérie, répondit celui-ci étonnée

-Si tu était très en colère contre moi lorsque j'ai été méchante avec Harry, répliqua celle-ci d'une toute petite voix, puisque tu m'as donné une gifle, ajouta-t-elle en montrant sa joue

-Je n'étais pas en colère contre toi, ma chérie, dit son père. J'étais en colère contre moi même par ce que je me suis aperçu que j'avais délaissé ma vie de famille au profit de celle de Harry, expliqua-t-il

-Ca veut dire quoi au profit de papa demanda-t-elle toujours dans l'étreinte de son père, ravalant peu à peu ses larmes

-Parfois j'oublie que tu n'as que 9 ans ma chérie, s'excusa-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front. Faire quelque chose au profit d'autre chose. C'est en quelque sorte passé plus de temps avec une personne plutôt qu'une autre, expliqua-t-il

-Ca veut dire que tu passais plus de temps avec Harry qu'avec nous? Demanda-t-elle

-En quelque sorte, avoua-t-il, donnant un deuxième bisous à sa fille. Tu sais Elfie, ton comportement ma aussi déçu c'est pour ça que j'ai réagi comme je l'ai fait, expliqua-t-il. La fillette se fit toute petite. Je pensais que tu allais bien t'entendre avec Harry, et finalement tu t'es disputé avec lui, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que je devais te parler sérieusement, reprit-il l'air grave. Tu as compris

-Oui papa, répondit-elle en hochant la tête, tu veux me parler pour que je comprenne que ce que j'ai fait, c'est mal n'est ce pas

-Oui enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais tu as raison, répondit son père en souriant chaleureusement à sa fille, il se releva, et la garda dans ses bras, mais avant je dois aller rendre quelque chose que Harry a oublié.

**Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le quatre Privet Drive. Il demanda à sa fille de l'attendre devant l'allée, pendant qu'il irait rendre à Harry son livre. Il s'approcha tranquillement et colla son oreille contre la porte de ses voisins. Il entendait ce qu'il se passait à la maison. Au fur et à mesure qu'il écoutait la discussion il serait de plus en plus les poing. Ils fut interrompu par sa fille qui en se retournant l'aperçu l'oreille contre la porte des Dursley:**

Papa tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, dit-elle sur un ton docte, son index faisant non

-Je n'écoutais pas au portes, dis son père en souriant, je me renseigne c'est tout, ajouta-t-il

-A qui veux-tu faire croire cela? Demanda sa fille

**Celui-ci haussa les épaules, il avait complètement oublié qu'il avait laissé sa fille au début de l'allée. Il se décida donc à sonner à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit rapidement sur M. Dursley. En voyant sur le pas de la porte la masse imposante de M. Dursley, Elfyria trembla de peur.**

-Bonsoir, que puis-je pour vous? Demanda Oncle Vernon d'une voix polie en ouvrant la porte

-Bonsoir, je me présente je suis votre voisin Jack O'Connor, professeur à l'école primaire de Dudley ainsi que de votre neveu, je venais ramener le livre qu'il avait oublier à votre neveu, expliqua-t-il, est-il ici? j'aimerais lui parler trente secondes, reprit-il, c'est à propos du livre qu'il a oublié au parc, ajouta-t-il

-Je suis désolé, répondit Vernon d'une voix mielleuse mais, il est en train de prendre son bain, reprit-il

-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux patienté quelques secondes de plus, de toute façon je ne suis pas pressé et puis j'habite juste en face, ajouta-t-il

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre pour ce mons.... euh! Pour lui je veux dire, corrigea-t-il, je lui remettrait directement en main propre le livre, ajouta-t-il

-Très bien je comprends, répondit Jack, cependant ce que ne savait pas Oncle Vernon, c'est que l'homme avait vu dans l'embrasure de la porte, le dos ensanglanté de Harry, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait retenu de décoché une bonne droite dans la tête de cet affreux bonhomme, alors bonne soirée et désolé de vous avoir dérangé, reprit-il en s'en allant

-Attendez, dit l'oncle Vernon, vous avez oublié de me remettre le fameux livre que mon tête en l'air de neveu a oublié, reprit-il

-Oui, j'avais complètement oublier moi aussi, sourit-il en tendant le livre à Vernon. Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement, bonne fin de soirée, ajouta-t-il.

-A vous aussi, répondit Vernon, tellement soulagé qu'il poussa un puissant souffle qui s'entendit de l'autre coté de la porte.

**Jack redescendit l'allée et retrouva sa fille qui tremblait, il lui demanda alors ce qui n'allait pas:**

Qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas Elfyria? Demanda son père surpris par le comportement étrange de sa fille

-C'est cet homme, il me fait peur, répondit celle-ci en pointant la porte désormais close du quatre Privet Drive

-Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur Elfie, il ne te fera pas de mal tant que je serais là, déclara-t-il, en la prenant dans se bras.

**Ils rentrèrent chez eux, et sa fille monta prendre son bain.****Sa femme rentra quelques minutes après eux, avec les jumeaux qui étaient couverts de sable. Jack était déjà dans son bureau en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il devrait dire à sa fille. Il fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de sa femme qui semblait rouge d'une colère contenue depuis trop longtemps. Celle-ci ne tarda pas d'ailleurs à exploser:**

C'est quoi se comportement complètement puéril au parc, cria-t-elle

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda son mari dans l'incompréhension le plus totale

-Tu me prends pour une idiote où quoi, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu étais en colère, simplement parce que j'ai autorisé les enfants à rester encore un peu au parc, reprit-elle

-Tu parles donc de ça, dit son mari d'une voix froide, lorsque l'un des parents prend une décision, il est normal que l'autre l'appuie au lieu de le contredire, non, reprit-il. Cela évite qu'il nous manque de respect plus tard, et qu'il nous marche dessus quand ils seront plus grands

-C'était seulement pour cinq minutes, Jack, tempéra sa femme

-C'était peut être cinq minutes mais la prochaine fois, ils en profiteront pour rester dix minutes de plus et ainsi de suite, si tu les autorises à tout faire après ils ne nous écouterons plus vu que nous nous contredisons tout le temps

-Tu vas arrêter de faire ta crise, répliqua sa femme. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient tout les jours au parc pour s'amuser avec d'autres enfants. Combien de fois ta fille est-elle allée chez ses amies de l'école pendant les vacances depuis que nous sommes là? Demanda-t-elle, de plus ce n'était pas comme si on avait un travail prenant durant les vacances scolaires vu que nous aussi sommes en vacances, ajouta-t-elle

-Que je me souvienne, elle y est allé une ou deux fois, et alors je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, répliqua son mari, en quoi cela concerne-t-il la présente discussion? Finit-il par demander

-Est ce que c'est normal, selon toi alors? Répliqua sa femme, elle a neuf ans à son âge j'allais souvent voir mes amies, ajouta-t-elle

-Tu avais neuf ans certes mais ce n'est pas comparable avec le cas d'Elfyria, dit son mari

-Nous y voilà, depuis le temps que je l'attendais ce, ce n'est pas comparable, répondit sèchement sa femme, avec toi c'est toujours la même chose, quand tu as tort, tu te caches derrière ton ce n'est pas comparable, moi je te dis que si, reprit-il

-Et moi je te maintiens que non, répliqua vertement Jack, tu n'étais pas sur terre quand tu allais rendre visite à tes amies, ajouta-t-il, tu étais en sécurité, il n'y avais pas moyen de te faire violer où enlever à tous les coins de rue, ajouta-t-il

-Cesse de voir tout en noir, car tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce que tu viens de dire n'est qu'un tissu de mensonge, déclara-t-elle

-Très bien dans ce cas comment expliques-tu le fait que la une de la plupart des journaux sont consacrés à la disparition au viol où au meurtre de personnes ? Demanda-t-il, sa femme ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre, tu vois tu n'as aucune réponse, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

-Bien sûr que si, je comprends même très bien que tu souhaites les protéger, déclara-t-elle, mais si tu continues comme ça tu vas les étouffer et peu à peu elles désobéiront de plus en plus pour pouvoir profiter de plus de liberté, ajouta-t-elle tandis que le visage de son mari se décomposait. De toute manière tu ne pourras pas les protéger éternellement contre d'une part les aléas de la vie et d'autre part sa cruauté, ce ne serait pas un service que tu leur rendrait en les gardant enfermés dans un cocon, ajouta-t-elle.

-Mais Trinity, Elfyria n'a que neuf ans, et Aileen et Damian en ont sept, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils leur arrivent quoique se soit, répondit-il, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner si cela arrivait un jour, ajouta-t-il. Mais si tu penses qu'il faille leur laisser plus de liberté pour que plus tard ils te marchent dessus libre à toi

-Jack sois raisonnable, entre leur laisser tout faire et rien du tout il y a peut être un juste milieu, répliqua sa femme. En réalité tu as peur de les voir s'éloigner de toi les uns après les autres, tout d'abord Elfyria puis ensuite se sera au tour des jumeau. Ce que tu ne conçois pas c'est qu'ils ont grandis et que peu à peu il vont prendre leur indépendance, ajouta-t-elle. Les protéger comme tu le fais ce n'est pas un service que tu leur rends pour plus tard, ajouta-t-il

-Peut être mais à l'heure qu'il est, on ..., mais il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau

**Elfyria n'était pas rassurée car elle avait rarement vu son père aussi sérieux. De plus il ne l'avait jamais convoqué dans son bureau, même pas quand elle faisait des bêtises. Elle avait compris que se devait être quelque chose de très grave qu'elle avait faite en insultant Harry, car la seule fois où son père avait eu l'air aussi grave, il s'agissait de la fois où elle s'était fracturé le poignet à cause de Dudley qui l'avait poussé alors qu'elle faisait du roller un an auparavant. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier.**

**Après avoir rapidement pris son bain, et s'être mise en pyjamas, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père. De l'autre coté de la porte même s'il ne comprenait pas correctement ce que se disaient ses parents, elle était sûr qu'ils étaient en train de se disputé. Cherchant à arrêter cette dispute, elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Comme prévu la discussion cessa immédiatement, et ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit la porte, son visage au début rouge de colère se radoucit lorsqu'elle la vit, elle lui donna un sourire d'encouragement, et l'invita à entrer tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce sur ces mots:**

Nous en reparlerons ce soir, déclara-t-elle

-Bien Trinity nous en reparlerons ce soir, répondit son mari, tandis que la femme refermait la porte derrière elle un sourire aux lèvres, elle avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

**Elfyria fut surprise lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, car c'était la première fois qu'elle pénétrait à l'intérieur, son père leur ayant formellement interdit d'y entrer pour quelques raisons que ce soit. La pièce en elle même était simple, les murs étaient lambrissés, dans des tons clair jusqu'à mi-hauteur et le reste du mur était blanc. Le mobilier ce composait d'un bureau en bois ainsi que d'une bibliothèque, un échiquier, et d'un perchoir, ainsi que de deux fauteuils en bois et en cuir rouge. La voyant hésité à s'approcher, son père prit rapidement la parole:**

« Assied toi ma chérie, je t'attendais, dit-il en souriant pour la mettre en confiance.

-Bien papa, répondit la fillette avec un sourire stressé, tu es en colère contre maman? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc avant de se mordre la langue consciente d'en avoir trop dit

-Non pourquoi? Demanda son père surpris, aurait-elle surpris la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec sa femme.

-Et bien parce que je vous ai entendu crier tout les deux, déclara Elfyria rougissante

-Tu es sûr que tu n'écoutais pas aux portes plutôt? Demanda son père calmement

-Moi, écouter aux portes, je sais qu'il est interdit d'écouter aux portes , répondit la fillette tentant le tout pour le tout les joues en feu

-Tu es bien la fille à ton père, déclara ce dernier en se mettant à rire, ce qui finit de rassuré la petite fille, qui sourit à son tour. ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant ris, déclara Jack, mais bon, si tu es là ce n'est pas pour rire, mais pour que je t'apprenne un chose très importante, la vérité concernant ta mère et moi, reprit-il, mais aussi pour te faire comprendre que les paroles que tu as dites à Harry étaient très blessante. D'accord ?

-Quelle vérité! S'écria la fillette effrayée qui n'avait pas tenue compte de la fin de la phrase de son père, tu vas me dire que maman et toi vous n'êtes pas mes vrais parents, qu'en réalité je suis la fille d'un affreux criminel qui a tué plein de personnes et que vous m'avez recueillie alors qu'il venait de se faire arrêter, reprit-elle en se mettant à pleurer à chaude larme.

-Mais non ma chérie, où vas-tu donc chercher toutes ces idées saugrenues, répondit son père, ça n'a rien à voir , reprit-il, Aileen et toi êtes bien nos filles, de même pour Damian, ajouta-t-il. Quoique qu'en y repensant maintenant, ils t'ont peut-être échanger à l'hôpital contre une autre petite fille, puis voyant la mine déconfite de sa fille. Tu sais bien que je rigole Elfie chérie, cette phrase lui mit du baume au cœur. Tu es notre fille il n'y a pas de doute, tu as les mêmes yeux que ta mère, et tu es aussi intelligente qu'elle, tu as les même cheveux que moi, énuméra-t-il. Quant bien même tu ne serais pas notre fille nous t'aimerions comme notre propre fille, avoua son père. Si tu ne me crois pas compare tes résultats scolaires à ceux de ta mère ou au miens bien que je ne sois pas une grande référence, rit-il. De plus tu as le même genre de reflexion que ta mère, cela montre que tu as un bon esprit de déduction mais aussi d'analyse, ajouta-t-il. Même si parfois tu fais des réflexions étranges, je me demande d'ailleurs d'où tu peux tirer ces idées saugrenues, termina-t-il, en se caressant le bout du menton, faisant mine de réfléchir.

-Dans ce cas si ce n'est pas ça qu'est ce que tu as de si important à me dire concernant maman et toi? Demanda Elfyria réitérant sa question. Tu vas me dire que maman et toi allez vous séparer, ajouta-t-elle, je ne veux pas que vous disputiez à cause de moi papa, je vous aime tout les deux ajouta-t-elle. Je sais que j'ai fait une très grosse bêtise, mais ne vous séparer pas à cause de moi

-Mais non Elfyria, tu n'y es pas, déclara son père calmement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un papa et une maman se disputent qu'ils vont se séparer obligatoirement, il arrive parfois que les adultes ne soient pas d'accord entre eux. Ils font ainsi savoir leurs idées à l'autre, expliqua-t-il. Maintenant laisse moi t'expliquer, si tu me redis encore ce genre d'idée comment veux-tu que je te dises la vérité, reprit-il, la fillette se tassa sur son siège. Ce que je vais te dire est dirons-nous incroyable, commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots afin de ne pas employer un langage trop compliqué. Je dois même ajouté qu'il te paraîtra sans doute impossible ou même inexistant mais tout ce que je vais te dire, est la stricte vérité. Tu devras me croire sur parole, la fillette acquiesça. Me le promets-tu ?

-Oui papa, je te le promets, répondit la fillette en fixant son père de ses yeux bleu

-Très bien, avant de réellement commencer je préférais savoir s'il t'es déjà arriver de faire ou de voir des choses qui t'ont parut pour le moins surprenante voir mais quasiment impensable? Demanda-t-il

-Je ne sais pas... répondit-elle réfléchissant, regardant le plafond

-N'importe quoi même une chose qui peut te paraître idiote, ou insignifiante, reprit son père cherchant à la mettre en confiance.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, commença-t-elle

-Vas-y continue, l'encouragea son père qui était certain qu'il avait du se produire quelque chose d'étrange au moins une fois.

-Une nuit il y a presque deux mois maintenant, reprit-elle les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Lorsque je me suis réveillée, au lieu de me trouver sur mon lit comme tout les matins, j'étais au dessus, je ne sais pas comment cela avait pu se produire, jusqu'à ce que je vois que j'avais dans le dos deux petites ailes comme celles des anges, continua-t-elle rougissante. J'ai cru que j'avais rêvé, car cinq secondes plus tard j'étais de nouveau allongée sur mon lit. Je n'en ai parlé à personne parce que j'avais peur que personne ne me croit, et me prennent pour une gamine idiote, termina-t-elle les yeux fixant toujours le plancher.

-Relève la tête Elfyria, ce que tu as vu, était on ne peut plus réel, à moins bien sûr que tu ne trouves le plancher de mon bureau très intéressant, déclara son père malicieusement. La fillette se redressa les joues rouges. Je pense donc qu'il va falloir t'expliquer par le début. Nous commencerons par cela et ensuite je t'expliquerais pourquoi ce que tu as dis à Harry était méchant, dit-il pour la seconde fois. Avant de commencer, je souhaiterais que tu m'interrompes le moins possible, car sinon nous y passerions la nuit entière et peut être même une partie de la journée de demain, demanda-t-il, par contre tout ce qui va être dit dans mon bureau ne dois pas sortir d'ici d'accord à moins que tu n'en parles avec ta mère.

-D'accord papa, acquiesça Elfyria, j'essayerais de t'interrompre le moins souvent, et je ne dirais pas un mot, mais j'espère que tu m'expliqueras tout, ajouta-t-elle

-Eh bien! j'essayerais de faire du mieux que je peux dans la mesure du possible, car il y a certaines choses que tu apprendras plus tard et qui doivent être tenues secrètes et de plus les vérités ne sont pas toutes bonnes à connaître. Ce que je vais te dire repose essentiellement sur un mythe, commença-t-il. Il s'agit du mythe de l'age d'or, est ce que tu as lu quelque chose concernant ce sujet? Demanda-t-il

-J'en ai un peu entendu parler mais je n'y crois pas vraiment, répondit la fillette, c'est un mythe tu l'as dit toi même, donc ça ne peut pas exister, reprit-elle d'une voix assurée

-C'est là où tu te trompes Elfyria, déclara son père tandis que la fillette semblait stupéfaite. Dans toutes légendes, il y a toujours une part de vérité, expliqua-t-il.

-Mais, comment est-ce possible, comment ce genre d'endroit peut-il encore exister de nos jours ? Demanda Elfyria intéressée

-Tu comprendras lorsque je t'aurais complètement expliquer, répondit-il. Maintenant laisse moi te conter le mythe dans son intégralité. Il y a bien longtemps, bien avant les plus anciennes civilisations, la terre était un vrai paradis, les Hommes et les animaux vivaient en harmonie. Les Hommes étaient immortels et la terre leur fournissait sans le moindre effort la nourriture nécessaire. C'était l'âge d'or. On ne sait comment cela s'est passé mais, les Hommes changèrent. Ils n'étaient plus immortel, et vivaient dans l'ombre de la démesure, ils en oublièrent même le culte des dieux, ceux-ci disparurent suite à la colère de ces mêmes dieux. Ensuite apparue la race de bronze qui était pire encore que la race précédente, ils disparurent après s'être entretué. La décadence de l'humanité s'arrêta pendant une courte période grâce à des hommes braves et justes on nomma cette période l'ère des héros. Et enfin apparu l'âge dans lequel nous vivons, appelé âge de fer. C'est une période où les qualités ont disparues pour laisser place aux défauts et aux vices, narra-t-il. Voilà ce qu'est le mythe de l'âge d'or d'après certains auteurs grecs et romains, termina-t-il

-Mais papa je n'ai pas compris en quoi cela concerne, mon histoire d'aile dans le dos, déclara Elfyria un peu perdu

-Ca va venir patiente un peu, déclara son père un sourire aux lèvres, devant l'impatience de sa fille. En réalité cette vision est celle de très grands auteurs certes, mais il s'agit uniquement d'auteur moldu, reprit-il tandis que sa fille levait la main. Tu sais Elfyria on est pas en classe tu peut poser ta question sans avoir à lever la main, ajouta-t-il tandis que sa fille rougissait de honte

-Mais tu m'as dit de ne pas t'interrompre, se défendit-elle

-Mais si tu as une question qui t'empêche de comprendre, tu peux quand même me la poser, modéra son père, alors vas-y l'encouragea-t-il

-Qu'est ce que c'est un moldu? Demanda-t-elle

-Je vois, je vais vraiment devoir lui dire énormément de chose, pensa-t-il. Un moldu est une personne qui n'a pas de pouvoir magique, expliqua-t-il. Même si tu lui donnes un objet magique, il ne pourra quasiment rien en faire, c'est d'ailleurs ce qui les rends vulnérable face à des sorciers peu scrupuleux...

-Mais les sorciers n'existent pas, il ne s'agit que de compte pour enfant, le coupa-t-elle

-Bien sûr que si, ils existent mais je vais t'expliquer concrètement ce qu'est le mythe de l'âge d'or, répondit son père. Comme je te le disais précédemment, il advint à un moment que la situation s'est dégradés et les Hommes ont commencés à se faire la guerre. En réalité par Homme j'entends les cinq races à l'origine de notre monde. Les Elfes, les hommes ou plutôt devrais-je dire les humains, les Nymphes, les Elémentalistes, et enfin pour finir les Nains. A la suite d'expériences tentés par des personnes qui tournèrent mal apparurent d'autres races appelées races secondaires. Les elfes se sont scindés en plusieurs races distinctes. La première par son importance en nombre d'habitant est celle des elfes des bois. Ils vivent principalement dans les forêts où ils s'occupent de l'entretiens des bois. Ils sont reconnaissable à leur peau cuivrés avec parfois des reflets verts. Ils ont des cheveux brun où noir et des yeux marrons ou vert. Ils sont ceux qui sont le plus en contacte avec les autres races primaires. Ils sont d'excellent combattant et maîtrise plutôt peu la magie bien qu'ils en connaissent l'existence. Ils sont plutôt généreux, et vivent dans des villes créées dans des arbres. Les elfes noirs sont la seconde race. Ils ont une maîtrise parfaite de certaine branche de la magie, et sont aussi d'excellents guerriers. Ils sont reconnaissables à leur chevelure blanche, à leurs yeux rouges et à leur peau obsidienne. Ils sont aussi cruels et sournois, et n'hésitent pas à faire des coups en traître et principalement dans la nuit. Ils vivent un peu à la manière des nains dans des cités souterraines. Les Elfes de la lune ou elfes gris appartiennent à la troisième races d'elfes. C'est un peuple nomade qui voyage énormément, ils sont d'excellent mages et enseignant. Ils ont aussi des guerriers extrêmement renommés. Ils ont la peau claire avec des reflets parfois bleu, des cheveux blanc, noir ou bleu et des yeux bleu ou vert, expliqua-t-il tandis que sa fille buvait littéralement ses paroles. Les nains se séparèrent en deux races, les nains et des creatures horribles les orques. Les nains sont de robustes guerriers malgré leur petites tailles, il y a quasiment aucun magicien chez les nains. Les hommes se séparèrent en trois, les moldus, les sorciers et les anges. Les Nymphe se séparèrent en deux, apparurent les Walkyries de redoutables guerrières et les fées, enfin seuls les élémentalistes restèrent une race à part entière, continua-t-il. Mais en réalité ces derniers étaient déjà divisés, qui maitrise le feu, qui maitrise l'eau, qui maitrise l'air, et enfin qui maitrise la terre. Les races primaires et secondaires se sont affrontés pendant des siècles jusqu'à l'apparition au moyen -âge du plus puissant des sorciers, le mage connu sous le nom de Merlin. Afin de mettre un terme à ces conflits qui divisait le monde et réduisait de plus en plus certaines races à néant, il proposa à tout ceux qui le désirait sans distinction de le rejoindre en Avalon. De nombreuses créatures magiques pourchassées répondirent à son appel, mais aussi, certaines des races secondaires. Comme les nains, les élémentalistes accusés de sorcellerie, lors des grandes purges organisées par les moldus, ils furent des milliers à mourir sur le bûcher. Certaines fées se joignirent aussi. Les anges et tous les elfes furent les derniers à les rejoindre.

-Comment tous les elfes ont-ils pu rejoindre Avalon sans chercher à se battre entre eux? Demanda Elfyria étonnée

-En réalité même si les différentes races elfiques se haïssaient. Ils durent faire face à une menace qu'ils ne purent ignorer. Celle de deux terribles mages noirs, des jumeaux connus sous le nom de Federicus le terrible et d'Ambroisius le barbare, qui réussirent à réduire à de simples créatures serviles, des centaines d'elfes de toutes ces races. Il s'agit aujourd'hui de ce que l'on appelle des elfes de maisons, qui servent les plus riches sorciers. C'est pour cela qu'ils décidèrent de quitter la terre. Ils rejoignirent donc Merlin en Avalon. Ce dernier avait pour but en réalité d'envoyer toutes ces races dans une autre dimension où elles pourraient ainsi vivre en harmonie, mais il échoua ce fut d'ailleurs sont plus cuisant échec. Lorsqu'il ouvrit son passage entre les dimensions, il détruisit une partie d'Avalon, qui fut aspirée par le vortex...

-Qu'est ce qu'un vortex? Demanda sa fille

-Un vortex est un passage entre différentes dimensions, répondit calmement Jack. Lors de cet épisode, de nombreuses personnes moururent. Voyant cela certaines races tentèrent de se rebeller mais Merlin réussit à les apaiser en arrachant à la terre le reste des vastes îles constituant Avalon. En réalité il éleva dans le ciel une immense superficie de terre qu'il transforma afin de la rendre encore plus accueillante. Et les différentes races se rendirent sur cette île dans le ciel en quelque sorte, ils nous a rendu invisible depuis la terre. Depuis nous vivons en harmonie, peu avant sa mort il nous quitta en laissant derrière lui d'après certains de grands secrets toujours est-il que nous sommes les rescapés d'une ancienne époque. Cette terre a été depuis rebaptisée sous le nom d'Eden, termina-t-il.

-Je crois déjà avoir lu quelque chose dessus, répondit sa fille mais je ne me souviens plus où exactement, avoua-t-elle piteusement, cependant je ne peux pas y croire, comment serait-il possible qu'une telle chose existe, et merlin a existé c'est déjà complètement incroyable, reprit-elle

-Tu sais, il n'est pas rare de voir dans des livres moldus, surtout religieux des histoires ayant un rapport avec l'Eden, du moins eux le connaisse plutôt sous le nom de paradis, expliqua-t-il. Certain croient qu'après la mort nous revivons une nouvel fois et après avoir passer un jugement un homme de dieu décide si tu es capable de vivre au paradis. Dans la réalité ce n'est pas exact. Disons que c'est plutôt un conseil qui décide si une personne vivante peut venir vivre sur l'Eden. Ajouta-t-il

-Mais comment est-ce possible? Questionna de nouveau Elfyria, comment a-t-il pu faire pour soulever un morceau de terre qui doit être très grand? Reprit-elle

-Tu sais en magie presque rien n'est impossible si ce n'est ramené les morts à la vie, déclara son père. Un de mes anciens maîtres pour qui j'ai une profonde admiration m'a dit un jour, que pour une personne qui laisse libre cours à son imagination rien n'est impossible, lui enseigna-t-il.

-Et alors dans ce cas à quoi ressemble Avalon? L'interrogea-t-elle

-L'Eden Elfyria, l'Eden, Avalon est désuet voir même oublié comme nom pour la plupart d'entre nous, révéla-t-il. C'est en réalité une immense île. Avec des montagnes des champs, des rivières, des déserts des villes des forets des grottes et tout ce genre de chose, il y a des lacs et même des mers, décrit-il. Là haut la vie est si paisible, se remémora-t-il. Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souvienne, car tu étais trop jeune encore mais avant de venir en Angleterre nous avons vécu deux ans là haut jusqu'à cette terrible nuit du 31 octobre 1981, qui a changée la donne sur terre et dans les cieux, continua-t-il

-Que s'est-il passé ce jour là papa ? Interrogea Elfyria curieuse, et désirant en connaître de plus en plus.

-Ne sois pas impatiente ma chérie je vais tout te dire mais c'est assez difficile à expliquer, répondit son père en lui offrant un sourire triste. Il y a de cela dix ans la terre et principalement l' Angleterre était à feu et à sang à cause d'un terrible mage noir, qui se nommait Lord Voldemort, cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que lui et ses fidèles nommés mangemorts ravageaient le pays. Cependant parmi la jeunesse de ces années là, des familles osaient encore se mettre en travers de son chemin, c'est ainsi qu'après de longs mois de recherche qu'il retrouva la famille Potter. Ces derniers étaient pourtant protéger par le sortilège fidelitas.

-Papa quand tu parles de Potter, tu parles aussi de Harry Potter, l'interrompit-elle, et qu'est-ce que le sortilège de fidelitas.

-En effet il s'agit bien de Harry et de ses parents, confirma-t-il. Le sortilège fidelitas est un sort très puissant mais extrêmement complexe à utiliser, il faut pour cela maîtriser parfaitement la formule. Il a pour but de dissimuler une où plusieurs personnes voir une maison aux yeux de tous. Pour cela il y a un gardien du secret qui conserve en lui le lieu . Hélas pour les Potter, leur gardien du secret les trahit, en donnant à son maître le lieu où ils résidaient. Le soir même, il débarqua chez les Potter, il assassina le père, puis la mère, mais lorsqu'il voulu tuer leur enfant un bébé âgé de seulement un an et deux mois, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et il a disparu, certains disent qu'il est mort mais ce ne sont que des foutaises, il rode toujours attendant seulement qu'on lui redonne une enveloppe corporelle, expliqua-t-il

-Harry a perdu ses parents alors qu'il était enfant et Harry est un héros dans son monde, résuma la fillette

-C'est exact, confirma son père, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le sache tu sais, d'une part parce qu'il n'avait que un an et d'autre part parce que les moldus qui l'hébergent, sont les pires qui existe, ils haïssent tout ce qui sort de leur normalité, et ils traitent leur neveu comme un moins que rien comme un monstre, gronda-t-il, c'est pour cela qu'ils le battent

-Je suis désolé papa d'avoir été méchante avec lui, je ne savais pas ce qu'il vit, sanglota la fillette.

-Ne pleure pas Elfie chérie, l'important c'est que tu aies compris que ce que tu as dit était extrêmement blessant et méchant, tu iras t'excuser demain si nous le voyons, ajouta-t-il, sèches-moi ses larmes de crocodile, termina-t-il un sourire aux lèvres

-D'accord papa, renifla-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de son père, qui la serra contre son torse. Mais dans ce cas que faisons-nous ici pourquoi est-ce que nous n'allons pas l'aider? Et pourquoi avons-nous quitté l'Eden? Demanda-t-elle

-Elfyria l'Eden est gouverné par une institution qui rassemble toutes les races présentes là-haut. Du moins plutôt leur conseillers. Elles forment une assemblée, que l'on nomme grands sages. La nuit où la nouvelle de la disparition de Voldemort a été apprise, ils ont préféré nous envoyé ta mère et moi sur terre afin de veiller à ce que Voldemort ou ses fidèles ne s'en prennent pas à Harry. Tu comprends maintenant Elfyria, pourquoi nous avons quitté l'Eden, même si tu as tes grands parents là haut nous savions que notre amour te manquerait, car ce dont a le plus besoin un enfant c'est d'amour, ne l'oublie jamais. Cela fait trois ans, c'est à dire depuis l'apparition de sa magie qui s'est manifestée sous différentes formes, ils ont cessé de l'aimer. C'est pour ça que nous devons parvenir ta mère et moi et retirer Harry de chez les Dursley, avant qu'ils ne le tuent, expliqua-t-il. Mais si nous ne l'avons pas fait c'est que nous n'avons pas de preuve réel de maltraitance physique. De plus nous allons pas tarder à rentrer à la maison, reprit-il, notre retour aura lieu pour la Toussaint, termina-t-il

-Mais c'est horrible, comment peut on être méchant avec quelqu'un de différents, pensa-t-elle. Mais alors papa, tu as quel position par rapport au conseil et puis nous sommes de quel race? L'interrogea-t-elle

-Nous sommes des anges ma chérie comment as-tu pu en douté un instant avec les ailes que tu avais dans le dos, répondit son père. Moi, je suis un archange autrement dit, un ange guerrier. Notre but est de protéger les territoires contre les invasions de mages noirs qui voudrait réduire notre paradis en un vulgaire terrain brulé. Mais depuis quelques années nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux, de moins en moins de jeune anges choisissent cette voix à cause de la difficulté de l'enseignement et aussi parce qu'ils préfèrent la paix. Mais il ne faut pas se leurrer, si jamais on découvre le passage menant à l'Eden nous serrions dans l'incapacité de repousser une invasion de grande envergure même avec l'aide des autres races. J'étais le chef d'une unité spécialisé d'éclaireur, expliqua-t-il, je donne les renseignements recueillis directement à mon supérieur direct le Roi Echtelion, c'est lui qui est le conseiller militaire du grand sage des anges, nommé Gabriel, raconta-t-il

-Et maman, elle fait quoi là haut? Demanda-t-elle

-Elle est un ange médecin, elle s'occupe de soigner les personnes blessées, expliqua-t-il, c'était d'ailleurs la meilleur de sa promotion, pour te dire elle a même été habilitée à suivre des unités guerrière lors de missions périlleuses sur terre, ce qui est très rare pour un médecin en temps de paix.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi elle ne fait pas docteur ici? Demanda sa fille naïvement

-Les méthodes de guérison que connait ta mère repose pour moitié sur des sortilèges, le reste étant des potions, ou bien des infusions, et le reste sur de la médecine dira-t-on classique. Un autre fait à ne pas oublier, c'est que les sorciers se cachent des moldus, les sorciers n'ont d'ailleurs pas le droit de faire de la magie chez des moldus sous peine d'une lourde sanction, ceci explique cela, conclut-il

-En y repensant tu as parler d'ange et d'archange, ils ont une différence hormis que les uns sont guerriers et les autres non,dit-elle désirant en apprendre énormément

-En effet, ont les distingues par leurs ailes, pour les archanges ils ont des ailes constitué de fils de lumière qui les aident à combattre, alors que les autres ont des ailes en plume.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que moi qui ai des ailes de plumes je ne pourrais pas devenir une archange? Demanda-t-elle

-Ca ne se passe pas exactement comme ça, mais tu es encore trop jeune pour comprendre comment cela se passe et puis de toutes manières on t'expliquera la cérémonie à l'école.

-Il y a une école pour nous former à devenir des anges? Demanda-t-elle surprise

-Bien sûr, et la plupart des anges voir même des enfants des autres races s'y rendent, expliqua son père, nous ne sommes pas illettrés loin de là, il est courant même de parler plusieurs langues, ajouta-t-il. Tu sais...

**Il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau. Il se leva et alla ouvrir, sur le pas de la porte se trouvait sa femme:**

-Alors comment ça se passe cette discussion? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. Elle a compris ce que tu lui disais au moins, ajouta-t-elle

-Bien sûr, notre fille est très intelligente, ne l'oublie pas, répondit son mari surpris

-Non je ne parlais pas de la capacité de compréhension de notre fille, mais plutôt de tes talents de conteur, qui sont loin d'être fabuleux, se moqua sa femme un sourire narquois aux lèvres

-Espèce de..., répliqua Jack

-Chut pas de vilain mot devant les enfants, ils pourraient entendre, l'interrompit-elle, en l'embrassant

-Tu vas voir ce soir, dit son mari, vu que tu es méchante avec moi, je ne te dirais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit, ajouta-t-il en tirant la langue

-C'est ce que l'on vera mon petit Jack, j'ai des moyens pour te faire parler, en lui volant un baiser et en s'enfuyant

-Dis papa c'est qui? Demanda la fillette en se retournant

-Maman ma chérie, elle voulait savoir si tu avais compris ce que ton père racontait, car d'après elle je raconte très mal les histoires, dit-il

-C'est vrai que des fois c'est un peu étrange, répondit sa fille

-Tu es méchante avec moi, Elfyria, bouda son père

-Un peu étrange, tu rigoles Elfie chérie, c'est incompréhensible, rigola sa mère qui était de nouveau sur le pas de la porte, il est l'heure de manger, ajouta-t-elle afin d'éviter que son mari se comporte comme un enfant

-Le dernier arrivé à table est une poule mouillé, déclara la fillette qui sauta sur ses pieds, et sortit du bureau en trombe avant de dévaler les escaliers et de s'asseoir à sa place attendant ses parents.

**Ces derniers se regardèrent surpris, par les mots de leur fille. La mère de la fillette fu la première à réagir, elle se mit à courir vers les escaliers. Tandis que son mari venait tout juste de fermer la porte. Il la rattrapa en haut des escaliers. Il chercha à la dépasser mais celle-ci faisait le blocus avec tout son corps. Il passa son bras sous les aisselles de sa femmes et la serra au niveau de la poitrine afin de la déplacer du passage. Celle-ci pour se débattre commença à frapper sur les bras de son mari tant et si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent en bas des escaliers en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, dans un enchevêtrement de jambe et de bras, riant à gorge déployé pour Jack, tandis que Trinity riait d'un rire cristallin. **

**Le bruit de la chute ainsi que le rire des adultes, ameuta les enfants, qui se précipitèrent vers le pieds des escaliers et ils y découvrirent leur parents riant. Alors qu'ils se relevaient, Elfyria s'approcha d'eux, se pencha les mains sur les hanches et leur dit du haut de ses neufs ans:**

Il est formellement interdit de s'amuser dans les escaliers, car on peut se faire très mal, les reprimenda-t-elle

-Tu as raison ma chérie, dit sa mère, c'est la faute de ton père, ajouta-t-elle

-Menteuse, c'est de ta faute tu n'avais qu'à me laisser passer et nous ne serions pas là, répondit son mari

-Tricheur tu n'avais pas le droit de m'enlacer pour me dépasser, répliqua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres

-Toutes les règles sont permises, elle n'a pas dit que ce que j'ai fait était interdit tout les coups étaient permis, se défendit-il

-Tu es bien sûr de toi, répéta-t-elle un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, les enfants allés à table je vous rejoins dans trente secondes. Tu es toujours sûr de toi, répéta-t-elle

-Euh! Qu'est ce que tu vas encore me faire, paniqua son mari

-Tu vas apprécier, tu vas voir, dit-elle tandis qu'elle prenait la tête de son mari et la plongeait dans sa poitrine avant de se relever laissant son mari le regard hagard.

**Elle rejoignit les enfants et ils débutèrent le repas, tandis que leur père les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard un sourire niais sur le visage. Il chuchota à l'oreille de sa femme que s'était une vraie perverse tandis qu'il lui pinçait les fesses avant de rejoindre sa place et de manger calmement. Après le repas, pendant que sa femme racontait pour la énième fois l'histoire de Blanche-neige et les sept nains, Jack s'occupa de la vaisselle, avant de se rendre dans le salon pour finir de lire son livre qu'il avait débuté une semaine auparavant. Sa femme le rejoignit après que les enfants ce soient endormis. Elle s'assit délicatement sur la canapé et caressait rêveusement les cheveux court de son mari qui lisait. Une heure après voyant que son mari ne relevait pas la tête. Elle décida d'aller se coucher. Son mari la rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Après s'être allonger dans son lit sa femme le harcela de question:**

-Alors comment ça s'est passé avec la petite? Comment a-t-elle pris ce que tu lui as raconté? Tu boudes toujours?

-Du calme Trinity, répondit jack fatigué par tant de question. Comment pourrais-je être en colère contre toi? L'interrogea-t-il. Et tu le sais très bien vu que tu arrives à chaque fois à tes fins, ajouta-t-il. Si tu veux savoir si j'ai tué notre fille, la réponse est non, vu qu'elle était au repas et que tu lui a raconté une histoire pour s'endormir, termina-t-il

-Je le sais très bien que tu ne lui ferais aucun mal, souffla sa femme, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler, c'est plutôt comment l'a-t-elle prit qui m'importe le plus? Clarifia-t-elle

-Je sais, je te faisais marcher, répondit son mari qui se tourna vers sa femme qui avait une mine surprise, elle venait de se faire avoir. En tout cas, il n'y a pas de doute c'est bien ta fille...

-Qu'est ce que tu entends par c'est bien ma fille, le coupa-t-elle. Bien sûr que s'est ma fille tu croyais que c'était la fille d'une autre? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

-Laisse-moi parler, et tu comprendras, répliqua son mari agacé par le comportement enfantin de sa femme. Elle a une imagination débordante comme toi là-dessus il n'y a aucun doute. Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand je lui ai dit que je devais lui dire la vérité nous concernant tout les deux. Elle s'est imaginée qu'elle n'était pas notre fille et qu'en réalité on l'avait adopté et qu'elle était la fille d'un tueurs qui venait de se faire arrêter, et ensuite elle s'est dit que nous allions nous séparer parce qu'elle nous avait entendu nous disputer quelque temps auparavant, rigola-t-il

-Ce n'est pas sa faute la pauvre enfant si tu commence ton explication par. Je vais te dire la vérité concernant ta mère et moi, répliqua Trinity défendant ainsi sa fille. J'aurais pensé la même chose qu'elle, reprit-elle

-Je n'en doute pas un instant, dit son mari en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Je me souviens comme si s'était hier de la fois où on s'est rencontré, pensa-t-il

-Eh! Jack tu dors, dit-elle doucement en le secouant un peu

-J'essayais, dit-il entre deux bâillement, mais tu viens de me sortir de mes pensées qu'est-ce que tu étais belle à l'époque où nous nous sommes rencontrés, une vraie rose qui venait tout juste d'éclore

-Qu'est ce que cela veut dire, que je ne suis plus belle, répliqua-t-elle avec colère, que je ne suis plus désirable, ajouta-t-elle à cran

-Mais ce n'est pas ça, se défendit-il. Tu es toujours aussi belle ma chérie, ajouta-t-il, sinon pourquoi tous les petits morveux que je rencontre t'aime, termina-t-il

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire? Demanda sa femme étonnée

-Lorsque j'ai parlé avec Harry tout à l'heure, expliqua Jack allongé sur le dos les bras derrière la tête regardant le plafond. Il m'a avoué à demi mot qu'il était amoureux de toi, et qu'il te trouvait belle, avoua-t-il

-C'est une perle cet enfant, je sais au moins avec qui allé si jamais tu ne veux plus de moi, déclara-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres

-Certes, mais il y a des choses que tu ne peux pas faire avec Harry mais avec moi si, sous-entendit-il, ce qui causa la jolie teinte vermeille sur les joues de sa femme.

-Espèce de pervers, répliqua sa femme à demi-mot

-C'est toi qui a saisi ce sens moi, se défendit Jack. Je ne parlais que de nos petites soirées en tête à tête, devant le feu de la cheminée, avec un verre de vin à la main, expliqua-t-il

-Rah! Ragea-t-elle de s'être si facilement avoir.

-J'adore quand tu es en colère, admit-il avant de l'embrasser. Tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa femme qui frissonna

-Qu'est ce que je disais tu n'es qu'un pervers, répéta-t-elle à mi-voix

**Avant de s'emparer de nouveau des lèvres de son mari tandis que celui-ci glissais sa main derrière le cou et de l'autre il caressait sa poitrine ferme.**

**Étrangement le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent plus tard, et encore un peu fatigué à cause de la nuit passée. La journée se déroula sans incident majeur. Ils étaient retournés au parc mais Harry était absent. Le petite fille s'inquiétait, elle avait peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas. Comme la veille ils rentrèrent en fin d'après midi. Après un bref repas chacun était retourné vaqué à ses occupations. Jack était dans son bureau en train de poursuivre la rédaction de son compte rendu lorsque la sonnette retentit dans la maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua qu'il était presque 9 h 30. De plus il se demandait qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à cette heure tardive. C'est alors qu'un hurlement retentit dans la rue et deux minutes plus tard la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait violemment...**

**

* * *

  
**

Voilà encore un autre chapitre de terminé, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

RàR

Adenoide: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Ca va peut être te paraître idiot en tout cas j'ai du le relire plusieurs fois pour comprendre où tu voulais en venir. Enfin, ce que j'essaye de faire c'est de mettre un peu de vraissemblance dans mon récit, même si on peut consiédérer la magie comme quelque chose d'invraisemblable. Ce que je trouve dommage dans le livre c'est que d'une part Harry ne reçoit quasiment très peu aide sauf de ces amis, et est plutôt balaise pour son âge. Moi je vais garder cet état d'esprit, en lui offrant tout de même une aide extérieure. En concernant le fait de parler plus de la psychologie des personnages, je vais essayer dans les prochains chapitres de dévlopper un peu plus cet état d'esprit, mais je pense que ce ne sera remarquable seulement à partir du chapitre 12 car avant les autres chapitres sont beaucoup trop long pour que je me permette de dévlopper cette partie. En tout cas je te remercie pour ton commentaire.

Elfi: je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère en relire une bientôt


	10. Chapitre VIII: Point de non retour

_Disclaimer:__ Tout l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J-K Rowling sauf les personnages inventés naturellement_

* * *

_Je suis désolé mais ce chapitre sera un peu plus cours que les autres. Je n'aime pas ce chapitre car c'est un chapitre de transition. Mais il est tout de même important même s'il n'y se passe rien. Pour certain l'attente pour connaître le mystérieux inconnu vient de se terminer. Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme les autres._

_Je remercie aussi toute les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire, et les autres qui suivent aussi ma fic.  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre VIII: Point de non retour:**_

**Thot aperçut à travers les habits en lambeau d'Harry une ombre se mouvoir et se diriger dans leur direction. Le serpent aurait souhaité quitter un instant le corps de son maître, mais si il le faisait celui-ci mourrait très probablement et ça il ne le désirait pas. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se déplacer son ouïe développée lui indiquait que la personne s'approchait. Son maître allait bientôt être sauvé, encore fallait-il qu'il tienne jusqu'à l'arrivée de cette personne.**

**La personne marchait avec difficulté, sa canne dans la main droite lui permettait de se déplacer lentement mais en gardant un certain équilibre. Dans son autre main elle tenait un sac en plastique rempli de boîtes de conserve. Elle s'approchait petit à petit du corps du dernier membre vivant de la famille Potter.**

**Lorsqu'elle aperçut un corps baignant dans une mare de sang elle poussa un cri de terreur qui interrompit le calme de la nuit. elle laissa tomber son sac de provision et tenta d'accélérer le pas. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait du corps de Harry Potter. Elle poussa un second cri de terreur. Comment-étais-ce possible, qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil? Elle remonta le plus vite qu'elle pu la petite allée menant au quatre Privet Drive et sonna à la porte .**

**Ce fut M. Dursley qui lui ouvrit la porte, lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait de la dame aux chats, il lui referma la porte au nez. Cette dernière s'offusqua et sonna de nouveau tout en tambourinant de toute ses forces contre la porte. Deux minutes plus tard elle s'ouvrait à nouveau sur M. Dursley:**

« Mme Figg je sais que vous êtes une personne raisonnable alors veuillez cesser d'importuner les honnêtes gens, déclara-t-il. Il y a personnes qui se rendent à leur travail le lendemain.

-Je suis désolée d'interrompre votre soirée M. Dursley, commença-t-elle, mais je viens de découvrir votre neveu baignant dans une mare de sang, il semblerait qu'il se soit fait violemment battre et il est en train de mourir sur le trottoir, s'il vous plaît conduisez le à l'hôpital le plus proche, reprit-elle

-Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ce bon à rien, ce monstre, cet anormal, maintenant veuillez cesser de me déranger sinon je serais dans l'obligation d'appeler la police, répondit-il. »

**Il lui claqua de nouveau la porte au nez. La vielle femme était folle de rage même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre lorsqu'elle avait découvert le corps du survivant, il était certain maintenant que c'était cette infâme gros moldu qui l'avait battu à mort. Elle désirait plus que tout lui infliger une bonne correction cependant elle était une simple cracmol. Elle ne comprenait pas comment des moldus pouvaient être plus violent que des mangemorts. Même Voldemort avait plus de pitié qu'eux et ce n'était pas peu dire lorsque l'on connaissait le personnage. Il aurait du partir depuis longtemps si seulement Dumbledore avait daigné croire à ses mises en garde concernant les Dursley. Mais maintenant il était trop tard, elle savait que le point de non retour était atteint, il allait peut-être garder des séquelles durant toute sa vie.**

**Elle s'arrêta de réfléchir et regarda autour d'elle afin d'apercevoir une lumière percé à travers les rideaux. Elle découvrit de la lumière dans la maison en face de celle des Dursley. Elle se dépêcha du mieux qu'elle put de traverser la ruelle. Là encore elle sonna à la porte. Ce fut une femme qui lui ouvrit la porte, cette dernière prit la parole et dit aimablement:**

« Bonsoir madame, que puis-je pour-vous?

-Bonsoir Mme, je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive, je me présente je suis Mme Figg, j'habite quelques rues plus loin, commença-t-elle, mais je souhaiterais savoir si vous pourriez conduire un enfant gravement blessé à l'hôpital le plus proche

-Je suis Trinity O'Connor, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous dites, répondit-elle, où est-il? Demanda-t-elle ensuite inquiète

-Suivez moi, répondit simplement Mme Figg. »

**La femme de Jack suivit la dame aux chats, jusqu'au corps baignant dans le sang de Harry . En voyant l'état de l'enfant, elle poussa un hurlement qui déchira le silence de la nuit. Elle se tourna ver Mme Figg et déclara:**

« Attendez-moi là un instant Mme Figg, je vais prévenir mon mari

-D'accord mais faites vite, car plus les minutes passent moins il a de chance de s'en sortir vivant, dit-elle, puis pour elle même, c'est seulement un enfant il ne peut pas mourir maintenant, il a encore de nombreuse chose à accomplir. »

**La femme se retourna et courut jusqu'à demeure, elle grimpa rapidement les escaliers menant à l'étage supérieur et ouvrit rapidement et violemment une porte sur sa droite. La personne qui était un l'intérieur sursauta et se précipita sur la poignée de la porte de son bureau afin d'ouvrir à la personne qui avait failli défoncer l'entrée de son bureau. C'est avec surprise qu'il tomba sur sa femme, les joues et les yeux rouges. Mme O'Connor prit alors la parole:**

« Jack dépêche-toi d'aller démarrer la voiture, et de la sortir du garage, il faut emmener d'urgence Harry à l'hôpital, déclara-t-elle à bout de souffle

-Calmes-toi Trinity, et racontes- moi ce qu'il vient de se passer, déclara-t-il, pourquoi es-tu aussi essoufflée? Demanda-t-il

-Je viens de voir après avoir été prévenu par Mme Figg, Harry gisant dans une mare de sang, son propre sang tu devrais voir comment il est, répondit-elle encore secouée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, je crois que les Dursley se sont trahis, ils l'ont battu presque à mort, reprit-elle aver hargne. Il est trop tard, nous avons atteint le point de non retour, il faut espérer qu'il ne garde pas de trace de cet évènement atroce, conclut-elle avant de se mettre à pleurer

-Calme-toi Trinity, je te promets qu'il s'en sortira, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en lui caressant le dos. Pourquoi ne pas prévenir les urgences ils sont beaucoup mieux équipé que moi, il pourrait y rester si je le transportais, ajouta-t-il. Et pourquoi ne pas lui donner les premier soins toi même?

-Ne discute pas Jack, le temps qu'ils arrivent dans l'état où il est, il serait mort, ordonna-t-elle à travers ses sanglots, quant à moi je ne peux rien faire les blessures sont trop nombreuses et je n'ai pas mon matériel, et je manque de pratique. Jack prit conscience que l'enfant devait être dans un sale état pour que sa femme n'ose pas intervenir. En voyant sa fille qui s'était arrêté sur la porte de son bureau il lui dit.

-Je peux compter sur toi Elfie chérie, dit son père, je veux que tu reste avec ta mère et que tu la réconforte, je vous appellerais pour vous donner des nouvelles, ajouta-t-il

-Mais je voulais venir avec toi papa, répondit la fillette

-Je suis désolé mais il n'y aura pas de place dans la voiture. On va allonger Harry sur toute la banquette arrière et en plus ce n'est pas un spectacle pour une jeune fille de ton âge, expliqua-t-il

-D'accord papa, céda-t-elle. Mais je veux avoir le droit de lui rendre visite, je pense que ça pourrait lui faire plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie, d'accord papa, répondit la petite fille

-Oui ma chérie je te le promets, déclara-t-il, prenant dans un des tiroirs de son bureau les clés de sa voiture. »

**Sur ces mots, il quitta son bureau et descendit rapidement les escaliers, il ouvrit la porte du garage, et monta dans sa voiture.**

**Il s'agissait d'un cabriolet de couleur rouge avec l'intérieur en cuir beige. Il la sortit rapidement et la stationna au milieu de la route, pendant que Mme Figg montait coté passager, il prenait délicatement le corps de Harry dans ses bras avant de le déposer sur la banquette arrière. Il l'attacha avec les ceintures afin qu'il ne se fasse pas plus mal pendant le transport.**

**Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roue, brisant ainsi le silence régnant dans Privet Drive. Peu après leur départ le silence reprit sa place. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital un quart d'heure plus tard. Harry allait de plus en plus mal. Jack se gara devant le hall principal et descendit. Il entra dans le bâtiment principal et se dirigea rapidement vers le poste d'accueil où l'infirmière de garde l'interpella:**

« Bonsoir M. je vous souhaite la bienvenue au centre Hospitalier St James, cependant à cette heure les visites ne sont plus autorisées, veuillez revenir demain vers huit heure trente.

-Bonsoir Mme, je ne suis pas venu rendre visite à l'un de vos patient, mais j'ai un enfant gravement blessé qui attend à l'arrière de mon véhicule, et il faut tout de suite l'opérer

-Calmez-vous M., pourquoi dans ce cas n'avez-vous pas appeler une ambulance? Demanda-t-elle, et puis de quoi souffre cet enfant? Êtes-vous sûr de la gravité de ses blessures? Ajouta-t-elle, voyant l'homme en face d'elle hocher vigoureusement de la tête, elle prit le talkie-walkie qui se trouvait à coté d'elle, ici le hall principal j'ai rapidement besoin de deux brancardier, un enfant gravement blessé

-Il perd beaucoup de sang, quelques cotes cassées ainsi qu'une fracture au crâne, dit Jack

-Il perd énormément de sang, des côtes cassées ainsi qu'un probable traumatisme crânien, répéta-t-elle

-Bien reçu, nous serons là dans deux minutes, répondit une voix masculine dans le talkie-walkie

-Vous êtes médecin pour savoir de quoi souffre cet enfant? Demanda surprise l'infirmière

-Non, je suis simplement un instituteur , mais disons que j'ai quelques connaissance en médecine, répondit-il. »

**Comme ils l'avaient dit, les brancardier arrivèrent deux minutes plus tard, la femme leur fit signe de suivre l'homme en face d'elle. Jack les conduisit donc jusqu'à sa voiture où Mme Figg veillait sur l'état de santé de Harry.**

**Les deux brancardiers ainsi que le médecin qui les accompagnait, furent surpris de voir un si jeune garçon dans cet état là. Ils le déposèrent sur le brancard, tandis que le médecin faisait les premiers tests, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'analyse Mme Figg sur les talons, tandis que Jack allait garer sa voiture au parking. Il les rejoignit quelques instant plus tard. Ils lui faisaient un radioscopie ainsi qu'un scanner et un electro-encéphalogramme et d'autres tests. Quand ceux-ci furent fini, ils sortirent l'enfant de la salle d'examen et le conduisirent directement en salle d'opération.**

**Un homme environ la quarantaine, les cheveux grisonnant, et des yeux noirs emmena les deux adultes jusqu'à son bureau et après que tous les trois se soient assis, il prit la parole:**

« Bonsoir M., je dois vous dire que vous avez été totalement inconscient de transporter un enfant dans cet état là à l'hôpital en voiture, vous auriez du faire appel à une ambulance, commença-t-il, mais je dois vous avouer d'un autre coté que si vous ne l'aviez pas fait il serait probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta-t-il, les premiers résultats d'analyse montre qu'il souffre d'un traumatisme crânien, il a de nombreuse côtes cassé d'autre fêlées, une perforation du poumon gauche, c'est pourquoi nous l'avons rapidement emmené en salle d'opération car sinon il risquait de faire un pneumothorax, ce qui entraînerait une asphyxie. De plus il a le nez cassé ainsi qu'une brûlure des mains au second degré, et une fracture des poignets, ainsi qu'une fracture du tibia droit et une épaule démise et un genoux gravement entaillé, il a de nombreuse contusion sur le visage, probablement due à la destruction d'une paire de lunette, ce qui a bien failli lui coûter la vue car un morceau de verre à failli traverser l'une de ses paupière et perforer la rétine, énonça-t-il. Bon sang que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans un tel état? Demanda le médecin, et encore je ne vous ai cité que ce qui est visible au premier coup d'œil.

-Je pense que pour le moment nous ne pouvons rester qu'à l'état de simple supposition de plus, je dois vous avouer que c'est Mme Figg qui a découvert le corps, elle passait dans la rue, d'après ce que j'ai compris, répondit Jack calmement

-Allez-y madame, l'encouragea le médecin

-C'est exact c'est moi qui ai découvert le corps de Harry Potter, gisant dans une mare de sang sur le trottoir de Privet Drive, je revenais de l'épicerie au bout de la rue, j'étais allé acheté de quoi nourrir mes nombreux chats, répondit-elle, mais il n'y a aucun doute concernant le fait que ce soit M. Vernon Dursley qui ait violemment frappé son neveu, il le haïssait pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, et de plus ce n'étais pas la première fois qu'il battait son neveu, expliqua-t-elle

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu les autorités compétentes de ce qui se produisait dans cette maison, car il a tout de même vécu un véritable calvaire, j'espère pour lui que ce n'était pas tous les jours comme ça en tout cas, il y a tout de même la trace de violent coup de fouet et antérieur à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là, je pense que nous avons assez de preuve pour incarcérer cette famille,dit-il

-Nous n'avons pas prévenu la police simplement parce qu'il nous a pas dit qu'il se faisait battre nous nous en doutions, et si jamais la police le relâchait la situation pour le jeune Harry se serait détériorée,expliqua Jack, c'est pourquoi nous avons attendu Docteur Sanders, reprit-il. Mais vous-êtes sûr que c'est le moment de parler, non pas parce que je n'ai pas envie, je vous promets de tout vous raconter mais je souhaiterais tout de même savoir l'enfant hors de danger, questionna-t-il

-Ne vous en faites pas M...

-O'Connor, Jack O'Connor, répondit ce dernier

-Donc comme je vous le disais ne vous en faites pas M. O'Connor, la meilleure chirurgienne de tout le comté, il est entre de bonne main je vous l'assure malgré son jeune âge, elle est très qualifié, répondit le docteur, je voudrait donc savoir pourquoi c'est vous qui l'avez emmené à l'hôpital et non pas son Oncle ou ses parents? Demanda-t-il

-Harry a perdu ses parents à l'âge de un ans, ils ont été assassinés, répondit Jack, il avait donc été placé chez son Oncle et sa Tante sa seule famille restante. Si M. Dursley ne l'a pas emmené c'est qu'il ne voulait pas être accusé, je ne sais pas si vous le connaissez mais il est très influent au sein de Little Whinging, ajouta-t-il

-Je dois rajouter, qu'avant de prévenir M. O'Connor, j'ai justement prévenu les Dursley, intervint Mme Figg, et ce dernier ma claqué une première fois la porte au nez, avant qu'il n'ouvre la deuxième fois la porte pour me dire que je le dérangeait et que son neveu n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait, qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et un anormal, termina-t-elle

-Pauvre petit depuis petit déjà il n'a pas été épargné par les coups du sorts, dit le docteur, mais comment peut-on être aussi cruel avec un enfant de cet âge, veuillez m'excuser mais je crois qu'il faut dénoncer ce monsieur à la police, il ne s'en sortira pas de si tôt, avec les analyses que j'ai fait plus vos témoignage cela devrait suffire plus peut-être ceux de Harry je crois que nous le tenons, je vous prie de m'excusez mais je vais devoir vous demander de quitter mon bureau, il y a une salle de repos pas très loin vous pouvez rester la nuit à l'hôpital, moi je m'occupe d'appeler la police

-Je vous remercie docteur Sanders, de nous avoir aider, j'espère qu'il ne s'en sortira pas, dit Jack en serrant la main du docteur, avant de quitter le bureau suivit par la vieil dame. »

**Tandis que les deux adultes quittaient le bureau du médecin. Ce dernier prit le combiné téléphonique et tapa le numéro de la police, quelques secondes plus tard une voix de l'autre combiné lui répondit:**

« Bonjour M. commissariat central de Little Whinging, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, souhaitez-vous faire une déposition, prévenir d'un quelconque incident ou nous faire part de quelque chose d'autre? Demanda la voix

-Bonjour Mme, répondit le médecin, je suis le Docteur Sanders du centre hospitalier St James, je vous appelle au sujet de l'un de mes patient je souhaiterais faire une déposition à l'encontre de ses tuteurs, ajouta-t-il

-Bien veuillez me donner le nom des personnes concernées, et la raison de votre déposition, répondit la voix

-Il s'agit de M. et Mme Dursley résident au 4 Privet Drive, des voisins ont apportés à l'hôpital leur neveu Harry Potter dont ils avaient la charge à cause de violentes blessures, répondit-il, l'enfant souffre d'un traumatisme crânien, de multiples contusions de nombreuses côtes cassées ainsi que le nez cassé les mains brûlés vraisemblablement au second degré par l'apposition d'un fer à repasser ou tout autre objet, une perforation du poumon gauche. Une fracture du tibia droit et une épaule démise et un genoux gravement entaillé, il a de nombreuse contusion sur le visage, probablement due à la destruction d'une paire de lunette, énonça-t-il, je pense que ces preuves vous suffirons plus le témoignage de deux riverains, ajouta-t-il

-C'est horrible ce que vous venez de me raconter Docteur Sanders, je vais en faire part à mes supérieurs, mais il faudrait que l'enfant confirme vos dire, ajouta la voix, j'ai pris votre déposition, je vais la transmettre à mes supérieurs, bonsoir. »

**Le docteur raccrocha le combiné et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, se mettant à réfléchir, comment un enfant qui avait subit un tel traumatisme dénoncerait-il ses bourreaux, il aurait bien trop peur. Et puis comment sortir d'un traumatisme pareil, le pauvre resterai marqué à vie. mais il aurait le temps de lui en parler lorsqu'il se réveillerait.**

**Pendant ce temps dans la salle de repos, Jack et Mme Figg discutait:**

« Je sais Mme Figg que vous-êtes en contact avec M. Dumbledore, je vous demanderait cependant de ne pas le prévenir, dit-il

-Comment savez-vous cela? Demanda-t-elle soudainement effrayée

-Disons que j'ai un chat qui espionne chez vous, et pour vous rassurer je suis en effet un sorcier, vous pensiez être la seule, Dumbledore vous la me semble-t-il assuré cependant n'étant pas sous ses ordres, il ne pouvait le savoir, nous surveillons ma femme et moi Harry Potter depuis longtemps, nous savions qu'il se passait quelque chose et vous aussi, vous en avez d'ailleurs référé à Dumbledore, mais ce dernier ne vous a pas cru, c'est pour cela qu'il doit l'apprendre par les média

-Je comprends mais dans ce cas qui vous envoie surveiller l'élu? Demanda la vieille femme

-Je suis désolé mais je n'apprécie pas ce terme il s'agit tout de même d'un enfant avant toute chose et non pas d'une arme quelconque, répondit posément Jack, je ne peux vous dire qui m'a engagé cependant je peux vous affirmer que je suis dans votre camp, ajouta-t-il

-Bien mais je vous ai à l'œil si jamais il y le moindre écart de conduite Dumbledore sera prévenu sur le champ, je ne sais pas vraiment si je peux vous faire confiance alors voilà, le meilleur moyen que j'ai, répondit la vieille femme

-Je vous comprends, Mme Figg, je souhaiterais d'ailleurs rencontrer ce Dumbledore, dit-il. »

**La discussion se termina ainsi. L'homme se dirigea vers un téléphone publique et composa le numéro de sa maison et expliqua à sa femme que pour le moment Harry était en train de se faire opérer, mais il était sûr qu'il s'en sortirait. Cet appel soulagea grandement son épouse, car elle était très inquiète pour Harry, car elle était pour lui comme un fils.**

**Le silence du matin fut troublé par trois voitures de police roulant à grande vitesse dans Privet Drive, celles-ci s'arrêtèrent devant le numéro 4. Ils frappèrent quelque coup jusqu'à ce qu'on leur ouvre la porte. L'homme qui se tenait devant eux se débattit un instant, assomma même un policier. Ces collègues se jetèrent sur l'homme et le maîtrisèrent en quelques secondes, ils emmenèrent aussi la femme et le fils. **

**

* * *

**

RàR

Adenoide : Je comprends parfaitement ta réaction. Je suis aussi très sadique comme auteur, tu t'en apercevras sans doute plus tard. Mais si je tue Harry, je n'ai plus d'histoire à moins, de le faire cheminer sur les chemins du paradis mais je pense que ce ne serait pas très intéressant. Non plus sérieusement, Harry comme tu t'en doute vas énormément changé. A trop vouloir manipuler les gens ne commet-on pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs? Je n'en dirais pas plus pour le moment. Je suis content que tu suive ma fic avec toujours autant d'intérêts. J'espère lire très prochainement un de tes commentaire.

Isil: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, je suis content de voir que ma fic te plaise. Pour répondre à ta question Sirius et compagnie, ne seront en aucun cas absents, ils seront même très présent par la suite, tout du moins Sirius en particulier. Mais pour le moment, je m'axe plus sur la vie de Harry. Mais ne t'en fait pas dans deux trois chapitre, ils vont intervenir. Enfin heureux que le personnage de thot te plaise, j'essayerais de développer d'autre trait de caractère de ce serpent. Merci encore

* * *

Encore une fois merci à tous pour vos commentaire et vos ecnouragements. A la semaine prochaine


	11. Chapitre IX: Hospitalisation

Disclaimer: Malheureusement pour moi, quoique heureusement pour certains personnages, les personnages sont la propriété de JKR, sauf il va de soit les personnages inventés

* * *

Comme vous allez vous en rendre compte ce chapitre est plutôt long, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus, en tout cas si c'est le cas ou pas vous pouvez toujours me faire part de vos avis, je me ferais une joie d'y répondre. Je remercie d'ailleurs tout ceux qui m'ont laissés des commentaires.

Je tiens aussi à signaler, que les premiers chapitres sont en train d'être relus afin d'être corrigés de certaines erreurs parfois trop nombreuse. Si vous en voyez n'hésité pas, c'est comme ça que le texte deviendra plus fluide

Voilà c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire pour le moment.

Merci encore et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Chapitre IX: Hospitalisation**_

**Lorsque Harry émergea ce dernier avait perdu toute notion du temps. Avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il fit mentalement un bref récapitulatif de ce qu'il venait de se produire. Depuis son retour chez les Dursley quelques heures auparavant, jusqu'à la violente correction que lui avait infligé son Oncle. Au souvenir du visage satisfait de son tuteur, il trembla un peu puis il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, et il ne put retenir les larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues. Petit a petit ses sens engourdis se réveillèrent les uns après les autres, tout d'abord lorsqu'il prit une bouffée d'oxygène, une odeur aseptisé lui remplit les narines. Son cerveau encore engourdi, lui indiqua qu'il ne devait plus se trouver sur le trottoir de Privet Drive. Son dos lui confirma cette impression, puisqu'il ne sentait plus la froideur de la pierre. Il devait se trouver dans un lit car s'était vraiment très confortable. Il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, une vision étrange l'envahit. Du coté droit il voyait une lumière très blanche qui l'éblouissait, et du coté gauche c'était le néant il voyait rien tout était noir. Il paniqua un instant imaginant qu'il était devenu aveugle d'un œil, avec sa main gauche qui lui faisait mal, il tenta de se toucher l'œil. Il découvrit alors avec soulagement que celui-ci était simplement recouvert d'un bandage. Soulagé, il réfléchit au lieu où il pouvait bien se trouver. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard et s'aperçut qu'elle était entièrement blanche, sauf à un endroit où une tâche apparaissait. Il se demanda alors s'il n'était pas mort, après tout n'est ce pas tout ce que mérite un monstre, pensa-t-il. Il s'imaginait au paradis, retrouvant ses parents, leur sautant dans les bras et eux le serrant avec tendresse. Mais il redescendit bien vite de son nuage lorsque, le mot monstre lui revint en tête, comment un monstre comme lui pouvait-il allé au paradis, non s'il était mort il devait se retrouver un enfer, c'est là-bas que vivent les monstres, pensa-t-il amèrement des larmes dégoulinant une fois de plus sur ses joues pâles. Il tourna alors son regard vers la tâche noir, et s'aperçut en plissant son œil droit, qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une personne. C'est alors qu'il entendit, le bruit d'un moniteur surveillant les battement de son cœur. Il réalisa alors qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital, tout concordait, l'odeur aseptisée, les murs blanc, le pansement sur l'œil gauche, le lit douillet, et le goût âcre qu'il avait dans la bouche, et les aiguilles plantées dans le bras gauche. **

**Afin de faire face à son interlocuteur, il essaya de se redresser, mais lorsqu'il voulut s'appuyer sur ses avants bras une forte douleur le transperça au niveau de l'épaule et du dos, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.**

**Un instant plus tard, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait violemment et une infirmière accourut, alertée par le cri de douleur du patient le plus attendrissant de tout le service. D'ailleurs toutes s'accordaient à dire qu'il avait l'air d'un petit ange lorsqu'il dormait. Toutes connaissaient la raison de sa présence ici et elles étaient toutes d'accord sur le fait qu'il fallait réellement être méchant et sadique pour faire aussi mal à un enfant de huit ans. La jeune femme prit la parole lorsqu'elle vit son patient tenter de se redresser une nouvelle fois:**

M. Potter, veuillez s'il-vous-plaît rester allongé, vous êtes encore très faible, malgré le fait que vous ayez des facultés de récupération étonnantes, cela fait tout de même presque deux journées entières que vous dormez, commença-t-elle. Vous avez subi une lourde opération et vous avez encore besoin de vous reposer, car vos os ainsi que vos muscles n'ont pas encore récupérés des mauvais traitements qui vous ont été infligés, reprit-elle. Si vous souhaitez vous redresser, veuillez utiliser la télécommande qui se trouve sur votre table de chevet, elle permettra de redresser le matelas de votre lit sans que vous n'ayez à fournir le moindre effort, expliqua-t-elle savamment. Quant à vous M. O'Connor, vous auriez tout de même pu l'empêcher de se relever cela fait tout de même une journée entière que vous veillez sur lui, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'adulte.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Harry, mais j'étais en train de lire un article de journal vraiment très passionnant, je n'ai donc pas remarquer que tu étais réveillé, j'aurais du te prévenir de ne pas te relever, je t'aurais au moins épargné des cris et des douleurs, répondit-il en adressant un sourire d'excuse à l'enfant

-Allez vous-en, s'agita-t-il, quittez ma chambre je ne veux plus vous voir,ajouta-t-il

-M. Potter calmez-vous, pourquoi vous agitez-vous ainsi? Demanda l'infirmière surprise par le comportement de l'enfant

-Je ne veux pas le voir dans ma chambre, hurla-t-il en pointant Jack du doigt,

-Je suis désolé Harry, se défendit Jack

-Je ne veux pas le savoir, rugit Harry, tandis que sa tension augmentait et les battements de son cœur s'accélérait de plus en plus

-Veuillez quitter la chambre, M. O'Connor, dit l'infirmière, il est trop faible pour résister à une rechute, ajouta-t-elle

-Très bien, dit l'homme peiné, je suis désolé Harry je ne souhaitais pas te faire..., reprit-il

-Allez-vous en, ordonna Harry d'une voix fatiguée, tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

-Calmez-vous M. Potter, dit gentiment l'infirmière, cela fait deux jours que vous dormez, et vous devez encore vous reposer, ajouta-t-elle.

-Deux jours complets! S'exclama Harry qui eut une réaction contraire à celle que lui demandait l'infirmière, il jubilait car il venait de dormir deux jours de suite. Il se renfrogna subitement quand il se mit à penser à la réaction des Dursley après son absence au bout de l'allée menant au 4 Privet Drive. Harry essaya de passer ses pieds par dessus les draps

-M. Potter cessez de vous agiter, dans votre état vous n'irez nulle part, tonna l'infirmière, l'enfant se coucha et se mit en boule sous ses draps, je suis désolée M. Potter de vous avoir effrayé, dit-elle, je dois vous rassurer, il est tout à fait normal que vous ayez dormi une journée entière, car comme je vous l'ai déjà dit vous avez subit une lourde intervention, nous avons même du vous opérer l'œil gauche à cause des bouts de verre qui s'étaient plantés dans la paupière, expliqua-t-elle

**Harry entendit alors la porte de la chambre, s'ouvrir de nouveau, avant de se refermer doucement. Il sentit alors un léger parfum de fleur envahir sa chambre. L'odeur était enivrante, elle l'apaisait. Il entendit alors l'infirmière chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du nouvel arrivant. Il se tendit lorsque la nouvelle personne s'approcha de lui, et il se mit à trembler. Une voix réconfortante la calma immédiatement:**

Monsieur Potter n'ayez crainte, je suis le Docteur Cameron, déclara-t-elle, je vous ai opérer il y a deux nuits, expliqua-t-elle, je suis venue me renseigner sur votre état de santé, ajouta-t-elle. Il semblerait que vous soyez encore un peu faible, confirma-t-elle, mais vous avez de la voix, on vous a entendu dans tout le service, termina-t-elle, tandis que Harry rougissait de honte

-Madame, puis-je savoir où sont mes lunettes, s'il vous plaît? Demanda-t-il soudainement

-Madame me vieilli un peu trop, et puis je ne suis pas encore marié alors c'est Mademoiselle, répondit celle-ci, mais appelle moi Julia, reprit-elle, voilà tes lunettes, nous avons du t'en refaire une paire vu que les autres ont du être détruite, expliqua-t-elle, pendant te...ton accident, termina-t-elle en cherchant ses mots ne voulant pas attristé l'enfant

-Excusez-moi, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux

-Tu n'as pas a t'excuser mon enfant, tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, répliqua l'infirmière, tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui s'est passé, ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir mes lunettes s'il vous plaît? Redemanda-t-il

-Euh oui oui bien sûr, bégaya-t-elle, j'avais complètement oublié, excuse moi, reprit-elle en sortant de la poche de sa blouse une paire de lunette toute neuve. Elle les déposa sur les yeux de son patient qui sourit de remerciement. Je comprends, ça doit être étrange de voir flou ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui oui, confirma Harry en hochant de la tête tandis qu'il détaillait son interlocutrice. Elle était de taille moyenne, avec de long cheveux brun qui lui arrivait au niveau des omoplates. Elle avait de jolis yeux en amande de couleur chocolat, un petit nez en trompette et de fines lèvres. Harry remarqua qu'elle semblait très jeune, elle portait une blouse blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon jean, moulant ses jambes. Il rougit lorsqu'il la vit le fixer intensément

-Tu es beau comme un cœur, déclara-t-elle en lui faisant une bise sur le front, avant de lui montrer son reflet dans un miroir. Harry rougit sous le compliment. Miss Floyd, laissez-nous un instant, j'aimerais connaître l'état de santé de mon patient, expliqua-t-elle

-Bien docteur Cameron, répondit l'infirmière, puis-je apporter le petit déjeuner de ce jeune homme? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui bien sûr, il doit avoir faim, rester deux jours complets à dormir, ça doit creuser, dit-elle en souriant à Harry, tandis que l'infirmière sortait de la pièce. Alors Harry comment te sens-tu? As-tu mal quelque part? S'enquit-elle

-Je me sens bien, répondit le garçon, j'ai un peu mal au niveau des côtes et de l'épaule, mais sinon dans l'ensemble c'est supportable, déclara-t-il

-Très bien, c'est normal, pour les côtes et l'épaule , répondit le docteur. Tu as eu plusieurs côtes cassées et d'autres fêlées, tandis que ton épaule s'est démise, expliqua-t-elle, sinon mal nul part ailleurs? Redemanda-t-elle

-Non, non, ça va, répondit Harry, mais serait-il possible de retirer le pansement de mon œil? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis désolée mais il va falloir le garder encore une journée ou deux, répondit la femme, mais ne t'en fais pas normalement tu devrais voir comme avant, déclara-t-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, Harry, mais je souhaiterais savoir si tu te souviens de quelque chose, reprit-elle, de... depuis ton accident, bégaya-t-elle, cherchant le mot adéquat pour ne pas brusquer l'enfant

-Non, je suis désolé, répondit Harry en baissant les yeux, je me souviens de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant de me retrouver dans la rue, dit-il avec difficulté tandis que de nouveaux sanglots apparaissait sur ses yeux et roulait sur ses joues

-Ne pleures plus mon garçon, répondit-elle, Harry tressaillit. C'est comme cela qu'il t'appelait n'est-ce pas Harry, reprit-elle calmement, tandis que Harry hochait de la tête les sanglots ne se tarissant toujours pas. Il renifla pitoyablement. Voyant l'enfant dans une détresse profonde, elle le prit délicatement entre ses bras et le serra contre-elle en lui caressant le dos, et cherchant à le rassurer. Tu n'as plus à avoir peur, tu es en sécurité, personne ne te fera du mal ici, ajouta-t-elle

**Harry ferma un instant les yeux, respirant le parfum enivrant de la femme médecin, se sentant pour la première fois en sécurité dans cette étreinte qui se rapprochait selon lui d'une étreinte maternelle. Les larmes s'arrêtèrent peu à peu de couler. Elle déserra son étreinte et reposa Harry dans son lit avant de lui essuyer ses larmes avec un mouchoir. Elle reprit alors la parole:**

-Je vais te raconter alors ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite si tu le veux bien, dit-elle tandis que Harry hochait de la tête. Tu as été découvert par une voisine Mme Figg, c'est elle qui as prévenu, M. O'Connor, que tu étais dans la rue

**Des flashs ressurgirent dans son esprit, il revoyait les coups de ceintures se succéder les uns après les autres. Les larmes ressurgirent de nouveau, tandis que le docteur cherchait à le sortir de ses pensées néfastes. Finalement elle le prit de nouveau contre elle, chercha à le réconforté, comme le ferait une mère après un cauchemar. Lentement il se calma et elle put reprendre son récit après l'accord de Harry:**

-C'est M. O'Connor qui t'a amené ici, et ensuite nous t'avons soigné en urgence, expliqua-t-elle. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu étais en colère contre lui. Ainsi c'était lui qui l'avait emmené à l'hôpital

-Je ne savais pas qu'il m'avait emmené ici, dit Harry, je suis en colère pour autre chose, révéla-t-il

-Tu souhaites en parler avec moi? Demanda-t-elle, toujours Harry dans ses bras

-Non, j'en parlerais avec lui, répondit calmement l'enfant

-Bien dans ce cas je vais te laisser, je repasserais plus tard, pour voir si tout se passe bien, déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre laissant Harry tout seul.

**De nouveau seul dans sa chambre, il regarda autour de lui, avant de s'apercevoir que M. O'Connor avait laissé un journal. Il s'en saisit et le déplia. Il reconnut immédiatement l'endroit ou avait été prise la photo. Il s'agissait du quatre Privet Drive et sur cette photo, on voyait les parents de Dudley menottes aux poignets être emmené par la police. Il lut en-dessous, l'encart qui commentait la photo:**

**Arrestation d'une famille pour mauvais traitement:**

**Hier en début de matinée, les policiers ont arrêté M. et Mme Dursley. Cela s'est déroulé dans le calme, même si l'on peu noté que M. Dursley aurait blessé un agent des forces de l'ordre. Une plainte de mauvais traitement sur enfant mineur aurait été déposée à leur encontre. M. Dursley clame son innocence.**

**Suite de l'article en page 2**

**Harry le cœur palpitant, et les mains tremblantes tourna la page et lut l'article concernant l'arrestation de son oncle et de sa tante:**

**Monsieur et Madame Dursley on été arrêté hier en début de matinée par les policiers du commissariat central de Little Whinging suite au dépôt d'une plainte pour mauvais traitement. En effet une des familles les plus influentes de Little Whinging serait des tortionnaires. Nous avons appris un peu plus tard dans la matinée d'hier que durant la nuit précédente leur neveu avait été conduit au centre Hospitalier St James, dans un état critique.**

**D'après le médecin qui a effectué les premières analyses. L'enfant aurait subit de très violents coups. Selon lui lorsque l'enfant est arrivé à l'hôpital il avait les deux mains brûlées au deuxième degré ainsi que de multiple fracture des côtes, une épaule démise, et d'autre fracture ainsi qu'un traumatisme crânien.**

**L'enfant âgé seulement de huit ans a été amené à l'hôpital après avoir été découvert par une voisine, baignant dans une flaque de sang au bout de l'allée menant au 4 Privet Drive. Il a fallu que ce soit un voisin qui amène l'enfant car les deux adultes de la familles Dursley, selon la vieille femme ont refusé de l'y emmené car selon eux il avait eu ce qu'il méritait car ce n'était qu'un monstre. Comment peut-on prononcer de tel parole alors que l'enfant n'a que huit ans. Nous avons appris par la suite qu'il avait été placé chez la famille Dursley car ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait seulement un an.**

**Nous avons appris hier en fin d'après-midi que l'enfant était à présent hors de danger. De plus deux autres plaintes commune à la première ont été déposé. Leur fils âgé lui aussi de huit ans a été emmené chez un proche de la famille jusqu'au verdict du procès. Monsieur et Madame Dursley ont été relâché, cependant ils sont sous surveillance policière afin d'éviter tout problème avec leurs voisins, ou tentative de fuite.**

**Klauss Mac Ferty**

**Harry reposa le journal hebdomadaire sur la table de chevet, il tremblait comme une feuille, il était effrayé à l'idée que les Dursley viennent à l'hôpital pour le tuer. A cette pensée, il ramena ses jambes contre lui et se mit en position fœtale, il sanglotait, et était terrorisé. Jack O'Connor entra à ce moment là et vit Harry comme cela. Il aperçut alors le journal ouvert sur la table de chevet. Il comprit alors que Harry avait du lire l'article concernant son Oncle et sa tante:**

-Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Demanda M. O'Connor intrigué par le comportement de l'enfant, il était sûr que le fait qu'il se soit agité avait un rapport avec l'expression de son visage et devait sans doute mener à une pensée peu joyeuse en rapport avec les Dursley, tout va bien ?

-Tout va bien merci, répondit Harry calmement, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, reprit-il à mi-voix tant et si bien que jack fut obligé de se pencher vers Harry, qui mit ses mains devant son visage attendant surement une correction

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Harry, déclara Jack, écœuré de voir que le mal causé par les Dursley était bien présent, et puis tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour l'autre jour dans le parc, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Elfyria dirait une chose pareil, je m'en excuse, elle ne le pensait pas sérieusement, dit-il. Tu es sûr que tout va bien Harry? Redemanda-t-il

-Oui monsieur, répondit de nouveau Harry las de devoir se répéter

-Tu sais Harry même si je ne te connais que depuis peu, je sais tout de même lorsque l'on me ment, surtout quand on est le père de deux véritables chipies comme Elfyria et Aileen sans compter sur le petit Damian , déclara-t-il en souriant. Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse , reprit-il. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux que tu en parles, ainsi tu te sentirais mieux après, ajouta-t-il. Tu te sentirais comme allégé d'un trop lourd fardeau, termina-t-il

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vos conseil, mentit Harry qui recommençait à se sentir mal, des flashs des épisodes précédents refaisant surface, il se mit de nouveau à trembler.

-Tu sais tu n'as pas à avoir peur Harry, toutes les personnes présentes ici ne te veulent que du bien, même l'infirmière avec son air sévère, commença-t-il. Si se sont les Dursley qui t'effrayent, ils ne pourront pas venir ici, les policiers les surveillent et puis moi je te surveille ici, il ne peut rien t'arriver, ajouta-t-il.

**Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet escompté puisque Harry cessa de trembler, et se redressa. M. O'Connor reprit la **parole:

-Tu sais que tu nous à fait une sacré frayeur petit garnement, nous nous sommes énormément inquiété pour toi, dit-il, il vit Harry baissé la tête comme s'il avait fait une bêtise.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir veillez sur moi pendant ces deux jours, déclara-t-il soudainement

-Harry, tu n'as pas à me remercier ,répondit-il. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire Harry, reprit-il. Je vais te laisser quelques instant seul, le temps d'aller prévenir ma femme et Mme Figg, qui se sont énormément inquiété pour toi, ajouta-t-il, ah j'allais oublié, n'en profite pas pour te sauver de toute manière dans ton état tu ne pourras pas allez bien loin, déclara-t-il en souriant chaleureusement ce qui mit du baume au cœur d'Harry.

**Il se leva calmement de la chaise à coté du lit d'Harry, épousseta sa veste et la prit. Il reprit alors son journal sur la table de chevet, puis quitta la chambre tranquillement. Il referma lentement la porte, et se dirigea vers les téléphones publiques.**

**Après quelques instants de silence, Harry reconnu une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis deux jours. **

Tu es enfin réveillé, jeune bipède? Demanda la voix

-T.. Thot, c'est... c'est bien toi, dit Harry d'une voix mal assurée

-Oui Harry c'est moi, confirma le serpent

-Je croyais que tu étais partie lorsque... lorsqu'il... m'a.... fra... frappé, dit Harry tremblant comme une feuille, tu ne va pas te moquer de moi? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chétive

-Pourquoi me moquerais-je de toi jeune bipède? Demanda le serpent, je devrais me moquer de toi parce que tu n'as pas su te défendre contre ton oncle? Parce que tu ne t'es pas échappé? Ajouta-t-il, parce que tu es faible? Continua-t-il, tandis que Harry hochait à chaque fois de la tête. Tu te trompes Harry, tu as été très courageux et personne ne peut se moquer de toi après ce que tu as enduré, reprit-il. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, reprit-il, ce sont eux les monstres et pas toi, poursuivit-il, jamais il n'aurait du lever leur main sur toi, c'est à eux d'avoir honte d'avoir oser lever la main sur toi un enfant de huit ans, est ce que c'est clair jeune bipède? termina-t-il

-Très clair, répondit Harry. Mais combien de fois t'ai je dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? Demanda le garçon

-Au bas mots une bonne dizaine de fois, répondit le serpent avec ce qui s'apparentait à un sourire. Tu ne dois plus avoir peur d'eux, de toute manière tu es protégé, continua-t-il. Je te promets que je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal Harry, personne, assura-t-il. Le prochain qui osera lever la main sur toi pour une aussi horrible raison, je te promets qu'il devront le mettre six pieds sous terre.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas abandonné? Demanda Harry se souvenant de son seul ami qui avait quitté l'école après s'être fait tabasser par la bande à Dudley, et qui l'avait abandonné.

-Je ne t'ai pas abandonné car tu m'as sauvé d'une mort certaine et tu as fait de moi ton ami, je te serais à jamais reconnaissant, répondit Thot. Et n'oublie pas aussi que je suis ton animal de compagnie, depuis quand un animal de compagnie abandonne-t-il son maître généralement c'est plutôt l'inverse, répondit-il. Il nous reste à faire le rituel en plus, ajouta-t-il, mais tu es encore un peu trop jeune, termina-t-il

-Tu me promets que jamais tu ne m'abandonneras pas, déclara Harry en détresse. Même si je sais que c'est impossible, j'ai tellement peur qu'ils reviennent pour me faire du mal, sanglota-t-il, je le revois encore lever sa ceinture, murmura-t-il pleurant à chaude larme, c'est alors qu'il sentit un corps chaud remonté le long de son bras.

-Regarde-moi Harry, ordonna le serpent, l'enfant baissa son regard embué par les larmes vers le reptile, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, plus jamais tu n'auras peur Harry, reprit-il d'une voix déterminée, je te promets que je serais toujours là pour toi, ajouta-t-il

-C'est de ma faute Thot, je n'ai pas été assez fort avant hier soir, commença-t-il, mais je te promets que je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de compter sur quelqu'un, reprit-il déterminer, je deviendrais le plus fort, je t'en fais le serment, conclut-il

-Je compte sur toi Harry et ne t'en fait pas je serais toujours a tes cotés, dit Thot, en quelques secondes, il a littéralement changer, il est devenu soudainement plus fort j'ai sentis en lui une poussée de puissance phénoménale, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait senti mais cet événement l'a énormément changé. Il doit combattre se souvenir douloureux, sinon dans le cas contraire il risquerait de se renfermer sur lui même et de s'éloigner de tout ceux qui l'aime, il a toujours été seul et j'espère que cette solitude même si elle l'a renforcé ne lui sera pas malsaine, pensa-t-il avant de s'endormir sur l'avant bras de son maître qui le caressait.

**C'est ce moment là que choisit M. O'Connor pour entrer dans la chambre. Il fut énormément surpris lorsqu'il vit un serpent sur le bras de Harry, il voulut le chasser mais il s'aperçut que l'enfant le caressait. Il devait le reconnaître, c'était étrange que Harry ait un serpent alors qu'il ne l'avait pas deux jours auparavant. Il déclara d'une voix amusée:**

Je ne crois pas que ce genre d'animal soit autorisé dans un hôpital M. Potter, Harry cacha rapidement son bras sous la couverture et eut l'air surpris de voir l'homme devant lui

-Je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer M. O'Connor, dit Harry, vous m'avez fait peur lorsque vous m'avez parler j'ai cru au début qu'il s'agissait de Mlle l'infirmière, ajouta-t-il honteux de s'être fait prit avec un serpent autour du bras

-Ne t'en fait pas il s'agit seulement de moi Harry, et puis je ne dirais rien à l'infirmière ça sera notre petit secret à tout les deux, dit-il en souriant. Je ne savais pas non plus que les serpents étaient monnaie courante dans les hôpitaux, ajouta-t-il d'une voix amusée. Je n'avais pas remarqué lorsque je t'ai emmené ici que tu avais un serpent, où l'as-tu caché pour pas qu'on puisse le voir? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Je ne sais pas il faudra lui demander car je suis sûr qu'il nous donnerait la réponse, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire

-Je ne savais pas que vous compreniez le langage des serpents M. Potter, répondit M. O'Connor malicieusement

-C'est en effet le cas, avoua Harry sans aucune gêne, j'ai trouvé ce serpent dans le parc peu de temps avant que vous veniez me parler, raconta-t-il, et depuis il ne m'a jamais quitté, termina-t-il

-Dans ce cas comment se fait-il que nous ne l'ayons pas remarqué lors des examens que tu as passé peu de temps avant que l'on t'opère? Demanda Jack curieux

-Ce que je vais vous dire est un secret, commença Harry d'une voix sérieuse, j'espère que je peux vous faire confiance et que tout ce que je dirais ne sera répété en aucun cas, reprit-il toujours aussi sérieusement

-Tu sais Harry tu peux me faire confiance, rien de ce que tu me diras ne sera répété, je te le jure, croix de bois, croix fer si je mens je vais en enfer, ajouta-t-il avec une voix enfantine

-C'est bon, le serpent que j'ai recueilli n'est pas un serpent ordinaire, il s'agit d'un Quetzalcoatl, connu sous le nom de serpent à plume, il a en quelque sorte le pouvoir de fusionner avec son maître et d'être dans son corps, expliqua-t-il à voix basse

-Je n'ai jamais rencontré de tel serpent mais je dois reconnaître qu'il est beau, dit l'adulte en souriant à l'enfant

-C'est un mâle, il s'appelle Thot, déclara Harry, il sortit son bras recouvert par le serpent et se remit à caresser le reptile devant les yeux de son futur professeur

-Mais dis-moi Harry tu sais quel âge il a, car il est tout petit pour un serpent? Demanda-t-il

-Je vais lui en montrer un tout petit serpent, s'énerva Thot je vais lui mordre le mollet tu va voir, ajouta-t-il en colère

-Calme toi Thot, il ne voulait pas te vexer, tu sais, déclara Harry, faisant office de médiateur

-Alors qu'il s'excuse, répliqua le serpent furieux

-Je lui dirais, concéda Harry, pour répondre à votre question il va sur ces Dix ans en âge de serpent c'est à dire en gros 100 ans pour nous humain, d'ailleurs si je me souviens bien il ne va pas tarder à grandir d'un ou deux mètres, expliqua Harry. D'ailleurs il n'a pas bien apprécié le fait que vous le traitiez de petit serpent

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jack, je ne voulais pas offensé sa majesté le serpent, ajouta-t-il avec ironie tandis que Harry faisait la traduction

-Il veut vraiment que j'en fasse de la chair à saucisse, cet humain de pacotille, cracha le serpent de nouveau furieux.

-Calme-toi Thot, reste zen, sinon tu ne dépasseras pas les 200 ans à ce rythme là, répondit avec amusement Harry

-Les jeunes gens de nos jours n'ont plus aucun respect pour leurs ainés, bouda les serpent qui s'en alla sous les couverture

-Hum! Hum! Interrompit M. O'Connor, c'est pas que je ne trouve pas ça passionnant de parler avec un serpent mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans un concours de cracha, ajouta-t-il

-Je suis désolé M. O'Connor, je vous avais complètement oublié, avoua piteusement Harry

-Ne t'en fais pas ça ne fait rien, répondit ce dernier, alors que t'a t-il répondu

-Il m'a dit que si vous ne le respectiez pas plus il ferait de vous de la chair à saucisse, et je lui ai donc répondu que s'il continuait comme cela il n'atteindrait jamais les deux cents ans, expliqua-t-il

-Je comprends Harry, je comprends, répondit alors M. O'Connor. Je comprends mieux maintenant comment il a pu survivre à ces coups, je pense que le serpent l'a énormément aidé et je pense que c'est grâce à lui qu'il a pu survivre, il fut tiré de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit frappé à la porte de la chambre, Harry ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ton serpent mais tu ferais bien de le cacher car si s'est l'infirmière elle risque de ne pas vraiment appréciée

-Bien sûr, M. O'Connor, dit Harry qui chuchota à Thot de reprendre sa place initiale avant de dire, entrez ! Reprit-il, il s'agissait en effet de l'infirmière celle-ci lui apportait son petit déjeuner

-Voilà votre petit déjeuner M. Potter, j'espère que vous mangerez tous ce qu'il y a dessus car vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces après l'opération que vous avez subit, déclara-t-elle.

**Le plateau que l'infirmière déposa devant Harry était complet, il y avait tout pour faire un copieux petit déjeuner, d'ailleurs Harry sembla exorbité lorsqu'il vit toute cette nourriture devant lui. Il releva son lit et se mit en position assise et débuta son petit déjeuner. Au bout de cinq minutes il n'en pouvait déjà plus, il continua cependant à manger un peu, puis il s'arrêta son estomac menaçant d'exploser. Il vit alors M. O'Connor se servir dans le plateau et il le remercia du regard. Vingt minutes plus tard, l'infirmière vint reprendre le plateau quasiment vide de Harry se doutant tout de même que l'adulte en avais manger un peu pour aider le malade. **

**Une dizaine de minutes après que l'infirmière soit partie, Harry entendit frappé à la porte. Il vit Jack se lever pour aller ouvrir la porte. Ce dernier fit un sourire d'excuse à Harry lorsqu'il aperçut les personnes qui venaient de frapper:**

Je suis désolé Harry, j'aurais peut-être du te prévenir mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps, commença-t-il, mais ma femme ainsi que mes enfants ont tenu à te rendre une petite visite car elles étaient mortellement inquiètes pour toi, du moins je ne sais pas si Aileen et Damian s'en rendent vraiment compte de ce qui t'es arrivé, continua-t-il

-Ça ne fait rien M. O'Connor, je vous pardonne car vous avez déjà fait énormément pour moi, j'espère pouvoir un jour vous rendre la pareille, répondit-il en souriant, dites leur d'entrer, ajouta-t-il

-Allez-y, dit Jack à sa femme et à ses enfants

-Bonjour Mme O'Connor j'espère que vous allez bien? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'il vit la femme entrer suivit par ses enfants qui était caché derrière elle

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi je me porte très bien, je te retourne la question Harry, car s'est toi qui est sur ce lit, répondit-elle

-Bien bien merci, répondit Harry ses yeux s'assombrissant un peu

-Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas te rappeler se mauvais souvenir, s'excusa-t-elle, j'espère qu'ils s'occupent bien de toi parce que sinon, il vont m'entendre et tu sais comment je suis, quand je suis en colère, reprit-elle avec un léger sourire

-En effet, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais l'oublier, rigola Harry en se souvenant

-Maman racontes-nous, déclara Elfyria

-Avant de te raconter cette histoire, ne crois-tu pas que tu as quelque chose à dire à Harry, dit Jack à sa fille

-Laissez, c'est déjà oublié, répondit Harry

-Euh! Ha..., je..., bégaya-t-elle, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, lacha-t-elle finalement, j'ai été très méchante, et ce que j'ai dit n'était pas très gentil, ajouta-t-elle

-Comme je viens de le dire c'est déjà oublié, répondit le garçon en souriant

-Merci Harry, déclara la petit fille, c'est alors qu'il vit une tornade ébène se précipité vers lui et le serrer dans ses bras. Je suis contente de voir que tu vas mieux, ajouta-t-elle

-Il en faut bien plus pour m'achever, répondit Harry en esquissant un sourire faux

-Espèce d'idiot même si je ne te connais pas vraiment, tu m'a vraiment fait peur, reprit-elle, mais je vois que tu te portes mieux, ajouta-t-elle en l'enserrant dans ses bras

-Est-ce que tu peux me lâcher Elfyria, tu es en train de m'étouffer, répondit le petit garçon en fixant intensément avec ses émeraudes, les prunelles azur de la petite fille, celle-ci rougit fortement et s'excusa auprès du garçon

-Je suis désolé Harry, répondit-elle

-Ce n'est rien Elfyria, déclara-t-il en souriant. Pour la première fois il allait peut être avoir des amis avec qui il s'entendait bien et personne ne pourrait les lui enlever. Bonjour Aileen, dit-il en voyant la petite fille se cacher derrière sa mère

-Ne soit pas timide Aileen, dit bonjour à Harry, tu sais il ne vas pas te faire de mal, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, et fait lui un bisou

-Bonjour Harry, dit la petite fille en montant sur le lit et en l'embrassant

-Tu vas bien j'espère Aileen? Demanda Harry tout en lui tendant ses bras

-Oui oui assura-t-elle en venant dans les bras du garçon et en faisant des grimaces à sa sœur, qui semblait un brin jalouse.

-Et toi tu doit être Damian, dit Harry en regardant le petit garçon qui hocha de la tête

-Racontes-nous la fois ou maman s'est énervé, dit d'ailleurs ce dernier

**Pendant ce temps là Mme O'Connor prit son mari à part et lui dit:**

Albus Dumbledore ne va pas tarder à arriver ici, et il voudra absolument avoir la version des faits de Harry, déclara-t-elle

-C'est encore top dur pour Harry, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son protégé qui souriait en racontant le passage où Mme O'Connor s'était énervé sur Dudley car celui-ci voulait se battre dans la bibliothèque avec Harry

-Tu sais très bien qu'il est entêté, il ne voudra rien savoir et va essayer de connaître pourquoi les Dursley l'ont frappé aussi violemment, répondit sa femme, il ne va pas tarder à arriver d'ailleurs.

**A peine eut-elle finit de prononcé cette phrase qu'un homme d'un certain âge se présenta avec une longue barbe de couleur argentée, vêtu d'une manière assez bizarre puisqu'il portait une chemise à carreau rouge et bleu avec un pantalon en jean ce qui dénotait avec la couleur de sa barbe. Lorsqu'il vit les deux adultes près de la porte il déclara:**

« Bonjour, je me présente Albus Dumbledore, vous devez être M. et Mme O'Connor, les voisins des Dursley, si je ne m'abuse, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, dit-il

-Nous de même, répondit Mme O'Connor, c'est rare de voir quelqu'un d'aussi renommé dans un hôpital moldu, ajouta-t-elle à mi-voix

-Ainsi donc vous êtes des sorciers, surprenant, je dois dire que même si le conseil m'avait prévenu de votre arrivée, je dois dire que je suis d'autant plus surpris de voir que vous n'avez jamais été repérés par mes détecteurs, ni même votre fille, je suppose donc que votre magie a été bridée à votre départ, déclara-t-il

-C'est exact du moins vos détecteurs ne perçoivent que le type de magie que vous pratiquez vous autres sorciers, répondit M. O'Connor, je dois dire que je suis tout de même surpris de voir que vous saviez qui nous étions et qui nous a envoyé, ajouta-t-il. Généralement pour ce genre de mission, nous nous devons d'être le plus discret possible

-Je le sais fort bien et j'en comprends aussi les raisons, déclara le vieux sorcier. Comme je vous ai été d'une grande aide par le passé, vos supérieurs me donnent certaines informations concernant certaines de vos missions, expliqua celui-ci

-Je comprends mieux en effet, n'allez pas douter que nous ne nous souvenons pas de ce que vous avez fait pour notre communauté mais nous ne sommes pas au courant de certains arrangement, répondit Jack mal à l'aise

-Ne vous en faites pas, je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, répondit calmement Dumbledore. Cependant j'aimerais vous faire part d'un événement regrettable, que m'a relaté cette charmante Mme Figg. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu un mal entendu, lorsque vous avez amené M. Potter ici. Elle m'a avoué, commença-t-il, vous lui avez plutôt extorqué, pensèrent Jack et Trinity, que vous lui aviez interdit de m'envoyer un message concernant ce qu'il venait de se passer, continua-t-il. Pourquoi avoir fait cela, ne sommes nous pas du même coté de la magie? Demanda-t-il

-En effet nous sommes dirons nous en quelque sorte allié, confirma Jack. Cependant vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Mme Figg vous avait prévenu plusieurs fois de ce qu'il se passait chez les Dursley, or s'est votre inaction qui nous a conduit là où nous sommes. Car ne vous méprenez pas sur nos intention, je pense que nous désirons tous le bonheur de M. Potter, cependant nous n'avons à ce que j'ai pu comprendre pas la même définition du mot bonheur. Puisque chaque fois que Mme Figg vous envoyait son rapport hebdomadaire concernant les sévices que subissait M. Potter, vous lui avez répondu à plusieurs reprise que ce n'était pas grave, et que cela servirait à l'endurcir, répondit-il d'une voix calme. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi je n'ai pas souhaité vous prévenir. Comment quelqu'un qui prétendais vouloir le bonheur d'un enfant, pouvait-il décemment le laissé chez ses gens? Demanda-t-il pour terminer

-Comment savez-vous cela M. O'Connor, tonna Dumbledore, les missives étaient confidentielles et de plus le cachet de cire n'était jamais ouvert, ajouta-t-il

-Parmi les chats de Mme Figg, il y en avait deux ou trois qui nous appartenaient et qui nous servaient d'espion et vous savez qu'avant que la lettre soi scellée elle est lisible donc pendant qu'elle rédigeait il y avait toujours un chat qui surveillait et qui voyait ce qu'elle marquait, répondit Trinity O'Connor. Après par divers procédé nous récupérions les information

-Je comprends mieux à présent, répondit Dumbledore furieux de s'être fait démasqué, non son plan était parfait personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de sa route, il ferait tout pour que cela se passe comme il l'avait décidé, pensa-t-il avec une lueur démentes dans les yeux. Personne ne le ferait échoué, pas même ce couple, même si cet événement n'était pas prévu, sinon comment se porte Harry ? Demanda-t-il finalement

-Bien, il se remet de ses blessures mais il est encore sous le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours, répondit M. O'Connor. Les Dursley ont laissé une marque profonde au niveau psychologique, qui mettra du temps à disparaître, expliqua-t-il

-C'est normal, j'ai vu le docteur et ce dernier m'a affirmé qu'il avait eut de la chance de s'en sortir vivant, raconta Dumbledore. Cependant, je dois absolument savoir ce qu'il s'est passé car les Dursley vont être emmenés devant le tribunal et leur procès débutera dans deux semaines tout au plus, expliqua-t-il

-Il est or de question que l'on vous laisse brisé encore plus l'esprit de cet enfant, répondit Mme O'Connor

-Vous n'avez en aucun cas le droit de me dicter ce que je dois faire Mme O'Connor, ici vous n'êtes pas chez vous maintenant laissez moi faire ce que j'ai à faire, répliqua Dumbledore

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, répliqua Trinity avec colère. Pour qui vous prenez vous pour obliger une personne à parler, ajouta-t-elle. L'évènement qu'il a vécu l'a traumatisé et vous voulez qu'il vous en parle, ajouta-t-elle

-Pauvre fous comment croyez-vous m'en empêcher, répliqua Dumbledore avec hargne, laissant sortir un peu son aura, rendant un instant l'air lourd et tendu, les enfants avait tourné la tête vers les adultes. Il faut connaître les faits sinon, les Dursley seront relâché, c'est ce que vous désirez? Demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr que non, répliqua Trinity, pour qui nous prenez-vous? Ajouta-t-elle. Je préférais attendre qu'il soit prêt pour en parler, termina-t-elle

-Si nous attendons qu'il soit prêt, les Dursley dans deux semaines sont de nouveau dehors, répondit Dumbledore

-Si réellement c'est ce que vous souhaitez monsieur alors j'essayerais de tout vous dire, coupa Harry. Les adultes semblèrent surpris de son intervention

-Mais Harry...

-Je sais que vous voulez tous mon bien, répondit Harry, je vous remercie Mme O'Connor, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais si réellement s'est le seul moyen alors je le ferrait, reprit-il

-Très bien, dit Dumbledore un sourire satisfait aux lèvres

-Je reste à coté de vous pour veiller à la santé de Harry, ainsi que pour vérifier que vous ne lui fassiez pas de mal, déclara-t-il. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis en mission jusqu'à la Toussaint et je le surveillerait jusqu'au cas échéant, ajouta-t-il. Trinity emmène les filles avec toi, puisque M. Dumbledore veut s'entretenir seul avec lui, dit-il

-Très bien, cependant si jamais en revenant, j'apprends que vous avez fait du mal à Harry. Plus grand sorcier des temps modernes ou pas je vous promets que vous n'y survivrez pas, déclara-t-elle d'un ton polaire, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

**Même si il avait reçu durant sa vie de nombreuses menaces ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de trembler devant celle là, Trinity afficha alors un sourire satisfait, avant de reprendre la parole:**

-Elfyria, Aileen, Damian, venez on va aller prendre un petit déjeuner à la cafétéria de l'hôpital car vous n'avez pas déjeuner ce matin tellement vous étiez pressée d'aller voir Harry, déclara Mme O'Connor, je vous promets que l'on reviendra après que papa et le M. se soit entretenu avec Harry, termina-t-elle

**Sous les protestations des deux fillettes Trinity O'Connor les emmena à la cafétéria tandis que M. Dumbledore faisait son entrée dans la chambre de Harry. M. O'Connor se pressa de fermer la porte derrière lui. Harry fut surpris de voir un homme aussi vieux. Il sentait se dégagé de lui une aura impressionnante, son look était pour le moins farfelu, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Celui-ci prit rapidement la parole:**

Bonjour Harry, je suppose que tu ne me connais pas, je suis Albus Dumbledore, je suis directeur d'une école pour enfant un peu spéciaux, pour faire clair, disons qu'ils ont en quelques sortes des pouvoirs magiques

-Bonjour M. Dumbledore, répondit Harry, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette école, tandis que Thot lui disait de faire semblant qu'il ne savait pas

-Je m'en doute bien car il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quelle école, répondit en souriant Dumbledore, il s'agit en réalité d'une école de sorcellerie ajouta-t-il

-Ah! Bon, mais c'est absurde la magie n'existe absolument pas et ça je peux vous l'affirmer, répondit Harry décidant de jouer le jeu du directeur

-Tu en es réellement certain? Demanda Dumbledore, ne s'est-il jamais passé des évènements étranges dont tu ne trouvait jamais l'explication? Interrogea-t-il avec une lueur de victoire dans les yeux

-En y réfléchissant bien, je dois dire que si une fois les cheveux de ma maîtresse de CP sont devenus tout bleu alors que je pensais que ça serait bien de voir la maîtresse avec les cheveux bleu, répondit-il. C'était un vieille femme stricte il fallait bien qu'elle s'amuse, j'ai seulement pensé lui rendre un service et je ne pensait même pas que cela allait marché, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse

-Aaaaaahh! Rigola M. O'Connor, je me souviens en effet de cette histoire, la pauvre avait faillit mourir d'une attaque cardiaque lorsqu'elle avait vu ses cheveux gris, être bleu électrique

-C'est très drôle en effet M. O'Connor, concéda Dumbledore, mais l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie, reprit-il. Tu vois la magie existe, si je suis venu te rendre visite, c'est parce que j'ai appris ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Dursley, continua-t-il, et je dois te demander de bien vouloir m'excuser, mais tout ceci est de ma faute car à la mort de tes parents j'ai décidé de te placé chez ta tante car je pensais que s'était le meilleur moyen de te protéger de la célébrité et puis des partisans de Voldemort, expliqua-t-il avant d'être interrompu

-C'est quoi cette histoire de célébrité, et qui s'est ce Voldemort? Demanda Harry avec colère

-Ah! Je vois pourtant j'avais demandé au Dursley de tout te raconter lorsque tu serais en âge de comprendre, mais je suppose qu'il ne l'ont pas fait, dit Dumbledore. Je pense tout de même que tu sais comment sont morts tes parents n'est ce pas? Demanda-t-il

-Ma tante m'a dit un jour qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et que j'étais le seul survivant, répondit-il

-C'est vraiment incroyable! S'exclama Dumbledore, ce que ta tante t'a raconté, n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges, tes parents étaient de très grands sorciers sauf qu'ils ont eut le malheur de s'opposer face au plus terrible mage noir du monde la sorcellerie. Je leur ai conseillé de prendre un gardien du secret sauf que ce dernier les a trahis et les a dénoncé à Voldemort. Leur gardien se nommait Sirius Black, s'était le meilleur ami de ton père, il a été arrêté après avoir tuer douze moldus et d'un sorcier. Il est d'ailleurs en train de purger sa peine, raconta-t-il à l'enfant

-Je ne comprends pas comment le meilleur ami de mon père ai pu le tuer en le dénonçant à ce monstre, dit Harry, et puis s'est quoi les moldus? Demanda-t-il

-Tu sais Harry à cette époque là, tout le monde avait peur de Voldemort et beaucoup l'ont rejoint pour sauver leur propre vie et Sirius Black n'a pas échappé à cette raison, de plus sa famille était d'accord avec les idéaux de Voldemort, celui-ci prônait l'éradication des moldus et des sorciers né de famille moldu, expliqua-t-il. Pour répondre à ta question, les moldus sont des personnes sans pouvoir magique, déclara-t-il. Donc comme je le te disais Voldemort après la trahison de Sirius Black s'est dirigé vers la maison de tes parents, à tuer ton père, puis ta mère, et enfin lorsqu'il a voulu te tuer, personne ne sais pourquoi mais le sort s'est retourné contre lui et il est mort, raconta le directeur. Tu es donc devenu très célèbre car tu es le seul à avoir pu résister au sortilège de la mort, ajouta-t-il. Même si de nombreuses familles sorcières souhaitaient t'adopter j'ai préféré te mettre à l'écart pour que tu puisse avoir une vie paisible jusqu'à tes onze ans mais aussi parce que ta mère est morte en te laissant une protection et cette protection ta tante la possédait aussi car elles étaient sœur, termina-t-il

-Je comprends donc en quelques sorte si je résume ce que vous venez de me déclarer, je suis un sorcier, j'ai tuer un puissant mage noir alors qu'il voulait me tuer et pour conclure vous m'avez placé chez ma tante pour me protéger de la célébrité, débita Harry

-C'est exact, mais je dois dire que je ne savais pas que les choses allaient prendre une telle tournure, je n'ai jamais pensé que tes tuteurs te feraient du mal Harry, et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé, dit-il. Mais ne t'en fait pas je vais me rattraper, je te promets qu'ils payeront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Mais pour cela il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé avant hier, reprit-il

-Je...je ne peux pas, répondit Harry subitement, ça fait trop mal, je vois encore son visage satisfait lorsqu'il me battait, reprit Harry avant d'éclater en sanglotait

-Je sais que s'est dur Harry mais il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé pour être sûr qu'ils ne te fassent plus de mal, tu comprends Harry sinon ils seront en liberté et ils pourront te nuire encore, s'excusa le vieil homme

-D'accord je..je comprends, M....M. Dumbledore, mais je souhaiterais que le Docteur Cameron soit présent, répondit Harry en tremblant,

-Qui est le docteur Cameron? Demanda Dumbledore

-C'est la personne qui l'a opéré, expliqua Jack

-Très bien Harry, elle sera là dit Dumbledore, je vais aller la chercher, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'il quittait la pièce

**Dumbledore partit donc chercher le médecin en question. Qui par chance n'était pas au bloc opératoire. Il revint avec elle quelques minutes plus tard. Cette dernière semblait surprise de la demande du garçon bien qu'elle en comprenne la raison:**

-Voilà le Docteur Cameron est là, dit Dumbledore en entrant, suivit de près par le médecin

-Je suis là Harry, dit-elle en lui souriant tendrement, tu peux y aller

-Tr très bien, bégaya Harry. Il se mit à parler tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière. D'abord il a commencé à me demander si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ou si j'avais peur pour ce qui allait se produire. Je lui ai répondu que je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible et que j'étais resté tranquille de la journée. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas mentir surtout quand je le regardait dans les yeux alors que je disais la vérité, commença-t-il les larmes commençant à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Ensuite il a sortit de derrière son dos un fouet et il m'a donné un coup en me disant qu'il avait horreur des mensonges, il m'a alors redemandé si je n'avais pas fait de bêtise. Je lui ai juré que je n'avais rein fait et là il me donna un deuxième coup de fouet, continua-t-il tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière et les larmes coulant à flots

-Vas-y continue Harry, dit Dumbledore, raconte ce qu'il s'est passé tu verras tu te sentiras mieux, expliqua-t-il

-Vous êtes fou Dumbledore, vous ne voyez pas qu'il souffre le martyr, vous n'allez tout de même pas le détruire mentalement juste pour avoir son témoignage s'est de la cruauté ce que vous êtes en train de faire, les témoignages de Mme Figg, ainsi que du médecin et de moi même ne vous suffisent-ils donc pas, rugit-il

-Il a raison en effet, approuva Julia Cameron

-Taisez-vous M. O'Connor, et vous de même Mme Cameron, si nous l'interrompons il risque de souffrir encore plus, répondit Dumbledore avec colère.

-Je suis désolé Harry j'aurais préféré te faire éviter ça, déclara M. O'Connor avec un ton résigné commençant à partir

-Ne partez pas monsieur, j'ai besoin de votre soutien, supplia Harry entre deux sanglots, j'ai besoin de votre soutiens à tout les deux ajouta-t-il en regardant le médecin ainsi que le professeur.

-Bien, comme tu voudras Harry, répondit Jack

-Je ne vais pas te laisser, confirma la femme médecin s'asseyant sur le lit et prenant tendrement Harry dans ses bras en cherchant à le rassurer.

-C'est à la suite de ce coup que mes précédentes blessures se sont rouvertes, expliqua Harry toujours en sanglot. Donc il me donna un troisième coup de fouet en m'expliquant qu'il était mauvais de jurer. Il m'a avoué que Tante Pétunia lui avait raconté que c'était à cause de Dudley si la vaisselle s'était cassée, et il m'a alors demandé si s'était la vérité. J'ai répondu oui. Il m'a alors donner un quatrième coup de ceinture. Et m'a demandé à nouveau si je maintenais ma version des faits, raconta Harry. Encore une fois je lui ai dit oui, et je lui ai répondu qu'il était mal placé pour me faire la moral car il trompait tante Pétunia avec une autre femme et que s'était là que leurs économies finissaient, et là après m'être relever. Il me donna une violente gifle qui me jeta au sol et ma tête se cogna sur le sol. Ma tante intervint en demandant si je disais la vérité, celui-ci a répondu non et m'a donné un coup de pied dans les côtes.. Il lui a alors répondu que je ne faisais que mentir depuis que j'étais chez eux, là encore il m'assena un coup de fouet, expliqua-t-il en tremblant violemment. Sachant que je ne lui ferait pas entendre raison, j'ai dit que j'avais cassé les assiettes . Et il m'a demandé de continuer mais je ne savais pas où il voulait en venir. Il a alors dit que mon cousin lui avait raconté que je l'avais attaqué avec un morceau de bois ce qui est vrai mais il avait commencé le premier. Il m'a alors donné un coup de fouet parce que j'avais parler à des inconnus, continua-t-il. Ma tante à alors tenté de s'interposer mais mon Oncle l'a menacée. Il m'a frappé avec violence en disant que s'était tout autre chose que de se battre contre quelqu'un de son niveau...

-Le lâche, tonna M. O'Connor, si je le tiens je l'étripe, reprit-il avec hargne en simulant quelques crochets du droit bien placé ainsi qu'un coup de pied

-Taisez-vous et calmez-vous M. O'Connor, il subira le traitement qu'il mérite vous pouvez faire confiance à la justice, tu peux continuer Harry. Il a alors demandé à ma tante d'aller chercher le fer à repasser et là il m'a brûlé les deux mains en me disant que c'était le traitement pour un incapable comme moi. Il m'a alors prit par le col et m'a jeté dehors et ma tête à heurté le trottoir et ce fut le noir total jusqu'à aujourd'hui, termina Harry complètement effondré et pleurant à chaude larme.

**Ce que les trois adultes n'avaient pas vu c'est qu'une petite fille avait tout vu et tout entendu, elle était complètement terrorisée et avait envie de vomir. Un certain malaise s'était installé entre les deux hommes et le médecin. Jamais ils n'avaient pensé que ce que le garçon avait enduré, puisse être aussi terrible. Dumbledore prit alors la parole:**

Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait revivre cela mais je te promets qu'avec ce que tu viens de nous dire les Dursley ne s'en sortiront pas, commença-t-il. Tu verras aussi que tu te sentiras mieux ensuite. Je vais faire un récit détaillé de ce que tu m'as dit et je le transmettrais au tribunal, d'ici là remets-toi bien et je compte sur vous M. O'Connor pour veiller sur lui. Je viendrais te chercher le jour du procès, termina-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de t'obliger à raconter cet événement terrible, dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras à son tour, je te promets que tant que je serais là il ne t'arrivera plus rien, ajouta-t-il

**Seul le docteur n'avait rien dit, une main sur sa bouche son visage exprimant l'effroi tandis que l'autre continuait à caresser le dos d'Harry qui se détendait lentement, et dont les sanglots se tarissaient. Elle quitta peu de temps après la chambre encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de raconter.**

**De son coté le directeur de l'école fut surpris de trouver adossée contre le mur la fille de M. O'Connor. Cette dernière se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce lorsqu'elle vit le directeur posé ses yeux bleu sur elle. Elle rejoignit son père en serrant tendrement Harry de ses petits bras. Elle se promit que si un jour elle retournait sur terre elle ferait tout pour protéger Harry. Sa mère arriva quelques minutes plus tard apeurée d'avoir perdu sa fille aînée. Mais elle fut soulagé de la voir à coté de son père. **

**

* * *

**

**Je remercie tout les lecteurs et tout les reviewers, pour leur commentaires ou simplement pour leur passage sur ma fic. Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre et à la semaine prochaine.**

**

* * *

**

**Ràr:**

**Adenoide:** C'est vrai que pétunia connais le monde des sorciers, et je ne sais pas si cela s'est perçu mais elle tout de même tentée de résister à Vernon. Mais ses menaces l'ont empêchés de faire quoique ce soit. En tout cas Pétunia connait le monde de la magie, mais elle hait tout ce qui a attrait avec, elle a haï sa soeur. Est-ce qu'elle pourrais faire du mal à harry la réponse éclair, mais peut être pas dans les même proportion que Vernon. En effet Dumby a déposé Harry, chez sa tante, il aurait très bien pu le laisser à Serena, et Sirius, mais il l'a fait pour pouvoir le manipuler c'est exact tu as trouvé. Mais je vous réserve quelque surprise dans les chapitres à venir et une grosse pour le chapitre 13. Je vais juste dire que dumby ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Voilà, merci encore pour ton commentaire.

**Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor:** Pour ta réponse Harry ira sur l'île de Merlin, mais ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui. Je dirais même en terme de publication que ce sera sans doute dans deux ans si je reste à un chapitre par semaine sauf pendant les vacances. Plus sérieusement ça serait entre la fin de la sixième année et le début de la septième. Pour ta réponse si les O'Connor s'occuperont de lui tu auras la réponse au chapitre 12. Pour tes autres questions concernant cette famille j'ai laissé des indices dans les chapitres précédents. Pour tes questions sur Poudelard tu auras tes réponses dans le chapitre 14. Voilà, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et j'espère en avoir un très prochainement


	12. Chapitre X: Une première dans l

**Disclaimer: malheureusement pour moi Harry Potter et ses fabuleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas  
**

**

* * *

**

**Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous les reviewers, qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas ils auront la réponse à leur question dans les plus bref délais. **

**En tout cas ce chapitre n'est pas centré sur Harry comme vous allez vous en rendre compte très vite. Mais je pense que ce chapitre, avait sa place ici. En tout cas j'espère que vous l'apprécierez toujours autant, et que vous laisserez de nombreux commentaires, bien que ceux-ci se font de plus en plus rares. J'aimerais bien avoir des commentaires même anonymes, ils auront des réponses au même titre que les autres.**

**En tout cas voilà je crois que je n'ai plus rien à dire, bon Week end et à la semaine prochaine**

* * *

_**Chapitre X: Une première dans l'histoire**_

**Le soleil était déjà haut, au dessus de cette petite île au nord ouest de l'Angleterre, lorsqu'un groupe d'une vingtaine de personne apparut. Étrangement, le soleil ne parvenait pas à percer la couche épaisse de brume qui entourait l'îlot. En réalité cet endroit au milieu de nul part cachait, un immense bâtiment sombre et lugubre, du quel s'échappait des cris et des hurlements atroce. Ce bâtiment était l'endroit le plus noir de tout le royaume-uni, il s'agissait de la prison pour sorcier, plus connu sous le nom d'Azkaban. Certain qui s'y était rendu pour de quelconques raison comparait cet endroit à l'enfer sur terre. En effet, les gardiens n'avait rien d'humain, au contraire, ils étaient même le fruit d'une expérience de magie noire qui avait mal tournée. Le ministère de la magie leur avait donné la charge de garder la prison. Il s'agissait de la prison la plus sûr du monde, aucun prisonnier n'avait réussi à s'échapper depuis que les détraqueurs étaient en place. En effet ceux-ci réduisait rapidement les prisonniers qui tentaient de s'échapper à une sorte de coquille vide.**

**La trentaine de personne se dirigèrent vers le portail immense de la prison. Ce jour là, était le jour annuel de la visite du ministre de la magie à Azkaban. Ce dernier était accompagné de ses plus proches conseillers, ainsi que d'une brigade d'aurors, au cas où une émeute se déclare, et que les prisonnier comme les détraqueurs s'en prennent au représentant du monde de la sorcellerie. L'immense portail s'ouvrit lentement permettant aux personnes d'entrer dans une immense cour déserte. Le deux vantaux se refermèrent dans un bruit sinistre. Un pluie fine commençait à tomber au dessus de la prison, lorsque le ministre entra dans le bâtiment administratif. Pendant près d'une heure il déambulèrent à travers les couloirs sombres et terrifiant de la prison.**

**En passant devant une cellule un homme interpella le ministre en voyant que celui-ci avait le journal entre les mains:**

M sieur vot' journal siou plaît, implora la voix grave de l'homme en voyant passer devant lui le cortège du ministre

-Qui est ce prisonnier ? Demanda le ministre

-Il s'agit de M. Black, M. le ministre, répondit un des aurors

-Voilà M. Black, répondit le ministre en lui jetant le journal à travers les barreaux de la prison

-Je vous remercie M. le ministre, répondit l'homme

**Le ministre fut surpris de voir à quel point malgré les sept années passées dans cette prison, l'homme qui était considéré comme le pire ennemi de la communauté sorcière, semblait lucide. Ce dernier se carapata au fond de sa cellule pour ramasser le journal, et il poussa un hurlement lorsqu'il vit la une du journal:**

**Mauvais traitement sur le survivant,**

**En effet comme vous pouvez le constaté sur cette photo prise par un reporter moldu, l'enfant que nous considérons tous comme le survivant suite a sa victoire sur vous-savez-qui s'est fait maltraité durant le première années de sa vie. Comme le montre la photo ce dernier aurait failli mourir suite aux coups portés par son oncle chez qui il avait été placé. Albus Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, a décidé de porté plainte contre eux pour mauvais traitement. Ceux-ci comparaîtront devant le tribunal lundi à 8h00.**

**En effet selon la presse moldu, Monsieur et Madame Dursley on été arrêté avant hier en début de matinée par les policiers du commissariat central de Little Whinging suite au dépôt d'une plainte pour mauvais traitement. En effet une des familles les plus influentes de Little Whinging serait des tortionnaires. Nous avons appris un peu plus tard dans la matinée d'hier que durant la nuit précédent leur neveu avait été conduit au centre Hospitalier St James, dans un état critique. D'après le médecin qui a effectué les premières analyses. L'enfant aurait subit de très violents coups. Selon lui lorsque l'enfant est arrivé à l'hôpital il avait les deux mains brûlées au deuxième degré ainsi que de multiple fracture des côtes, une épaule démise, et et d'autre fracture ainsi qu'un traumatisme crânien.**

**L'enfant âgé seulement de huit ans a été amené à l'hôpital après avoir été découvert par une voisine, baignant dans une flaque de sang au bout de l'allée menant au 4 Privet Drive. Il a fallu que ce soit un voisin qui amène l'enfant car les deux adultes de la familles Dursley, selon la vieille femme; ont refusé de l'y emmené car selon eux il avait eu ce qu'il méritait car ce n'était qu'un monstre. Comment peut-on prononcer de tel parole alors que l'enfant n'a que huit ans. Nous avons appris par la suite qu'il avait été placé chez la famille Dursley car ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait seulement un an.**

**Nous avons appris hier en fin d'après-midi que l'enfant était à présent sans danger. De plus deux autres plaintes commune à la première ont été déposé. Leur fils âgé lui aussi de huit ans a été emmené chez un proche de la famille durant la durée du procès. Monsieur et Madame Dursley ont été relâché, cependant ils sont sous surveillance policière afin d'éviter tout problème avec leurs voisins.**

**Nous suivrons naturellement cette affaire avec un très vif intérêt**

**Rita Skeeter**

**Sirius bouillonnait de rage comment cet infâme moldu avait-il osé levé la main sur le fils de son meilleur ami et le traité de monstre. Il ne le laisserait pas s'en sortir ainsi. Malgré la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa femme, il ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire tandis que son neveu se faisait maltraité par un couple de moldu pas fini. Il déchira la photo et la mis dans sa poche**

**D'ailleurs Sirius avait déjà mis en garde une fois, Pétunia et son crétin de mari, lorsque ceux-ci à l'enterrement des parents de la jeune femme avait tenté de s'en prendre à Lily. Ils l'avaient traitée de tous les noms l'accusant du meurtre de ses propres parents qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Ce jour là il avait bien failli en faire de la chair à pâté si Rémus ne l'en avait pas empêché en lui disant qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine.**

**Sirius s'assit et se transforma en chien, il avait découvert que les effets de détraqueurs étaient moins important lorsqu'il se retrouvait sous forme animal. Il se mit alors à réfléchir afin de trouver le moyen de s'échapper. Il se doutait que si le ministre était ici, la garde de la prison avait du être renforcée par quelques aurors, en plus des gardiens d'Azkaban. La sécurité devrait normalement être renforcé jusqu'en fin de soirée, car les aurors étaient tout de même des hommes et ils ressentaient comme tous les effets néfastes des détraqueurs. Il décida d'attendre que ces derniers lui apportent le repas du soir pour s'enfuir, en espérant que les autres détenus ne l'aperçoivent pas. Il avait suffisamment maigri pour passer au travers des grilles qui fermaient la prison. Cependant il se posait la question de comment il ferait ensuite lorsqu'il serait dehors, car l'île était tout de même entourée par les flots et ce à perte de vue. Bien qu'il connaissait à peu près la situation géographique de l'île par rapport à l'Angleterre, la distance à parcourir à la nage était importante et aucun humain ne pourrait survivre il en était conscient, mais il devait tenter le tout pour le tout, il n'avait pas été présent auprès de sa femme et de sa fille, et encore moins auprès de son filleul depuis huit ans. Son neveu avait besoin de lui, et il n'allait pas l'abandonner, après tout c'était le rôle d'un parrain que de veillé sur son filleul après le décès de ses parents. En vérité, il avait envie de tous les revoir, ,il se savait innocent et il n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil. Il avait prit sa décision et il était déterminé à y parvenir.**

**Mais une fois arrivé sur la terre ferme si jamais il y parvenait, où irait-il, il savait que des aurors seraient dépêchés autour de la maison de sa femme, des lieux publiques sorciers, et que même dans le monde moldu il serait traqué pour peu que Dumbledore ait l'idée d'envoyer des membres de l'ordre en surveillance près de Harry il n'aurait aucun endroit où aller. Cependant il avait un avantage indéniable, le fait que très peu de personnes sachent qu'il est un animagus. Et il allait s'en servir au maximum. Il se doutait bien que Dumbledore ferait tout pour le coincer et dirait à Harry que c'est un fou qui veut le tuer. Mais un jour il lui expliquerait tout et il espérait que ce jour là Harry comprenne son acte.**

**La journée continua alors lentement pour Sirius, qui mettait au point les derniers préparatifs et peaufinait son évasion, il espérait avec un peu de chance que l'alerte serait donnée seulement le lendemain soir. Cela lui permettrait d'avoir une certaine avance sur ses ennemis, car maintenant le ministère ainsi que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore étaient ses ennemis sans compter sur les quelques mangemorts en liberté ou en cavale qui voulaient lui faire la peau.**

**L'heure fatidique arriva enfin, il remarqua qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance car il s'était mit à pleuvoir depuis une heure déjà. D'ailleurs il pleuvait des trombes d'eau sur la prison, mais il avait prit une décision et rien ne l'empêcherait d'accomplir sa destiné, rien pas même le temps. Il sentit le stress monter en lui, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur sinon c'était la mort assurée ou pire encore la disparition de l'âme. Il chassa ses pensées négatives lorsqu'il entendit les clé dans la porte, il se tenait sur le coté près à bondir vers la liberté. L'attente lui sembla durer une éternité mais lorsque la porte fut ouverte, il s'y précipita. Il jeta un regard en arrière et remarqua que le détraqueur avait refermé la porte derrière lui comme si de rien était. Sa théorie était exacte, pas qu'il ne soit pas sûr qu'elle fonctionne, mais il y résidait toujours une part d'incertitude. Il usa des ombres pour se cacher des gardiens. Puis finalement il réussi à sortir du bâtiment. Il évita les faisceau lumineux qui surveillait la cour de la prison. Lentement il se dirigea vers le portail et le traversa sous la pluie battante. Il avait envie de hurler sa joie, mais il se retint de le faire, car il s'agissait tout de même de la partie la plus facile, maintenant il restait à traverser la mer, ce qui s'avérait être une tout autre affaire. **

**Il se dirigea lentement vers la plage qui se trouvait après le petit bois qui entourait la prison. Il chercha un endroit où il pourrait se jeter à l'eau sans être rejeté contre les récifs. Les courants étaient assez forts, il avait même remarqué une embarcation éventrée non loin de la plage. Soudain une idée germa dans sa tête, il se transforma à nouveau et se dirigea vers l'embarcation, qui était faite de bois. Il arracha à la coque quatre planches. Il trouva ensuite deux cordes qui servait à amarrer le bateau dans un port. À bout de force, il réussit à les retirer, il lia les trois planches entres elles et garda la quatrième comme rame ensuite il poussa le bateau sur la plage et se mit à ramer, au bout d'une heure il avait enfin réussi à sortir de l'île, mais il s'effondra exténué d'avoir du fournir tant d'effort, surtout avec sa condition. Le bateau se mit alors à dériver.**

**Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait sur une plage de galet, le soleil était déjà haut, il ne savait pas quel jour il pouvait être. Par sécurité, il se transforma en chien et sortit lentement de la plage. Il était courbaturé, affamé et assoiffé. Il se trouvait dans un village, il remarqua dans une poubelle un journal, avec ses crocs il le sortit et découvrit qu'une seule nuit était passé depuis qu'il s'était évanoui en s'enfuyant. Il aboya de joie, mais il fut chassé à grand coup de balais par une femme. Il marcha lentement dans le village et trouva dans une poubelle de la nourriture qui avait été jetée, il mangea puis se remit en marche vers ce qui lui semblait être le sud. **

**Il vit à la sortie du village un panneau indiquant la direction de Glasgow. Finalement il n'était pas si loin d'une grande ville. Cependant quand il vit la distance le séparant de Glasgow, son sourire s'effaça. Il lui restait à parcourir environ deux cents kilomètres, comment ferait-il pour parcourir une aussi grande distance, il lui faudrait une semaine dans son état pour rejoindre la ville écossaise. Et il devrait ensuite descendre vers le sud, il se souvenait bien du lieu où habitait la sœur de Lily. S'ils n'avaient pas déménagé, ils devaient habiter dans une ville dans la banlieue de Londres. Sauf que la distance entre Londres et Glasgow était d'au moins sept cent kilomètres. Déjà qu'il lui faudrait une semaine pour arriver à Glasgow, mais en plus il lui faudrait un mois entier pour parvenir jusqu'à Harry, si tout se passait bien. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre autant de temps.**

**Alors qu'il se remettait en marche, il entendit le ronronnement régulier du moteur d'un véhicule à l'arrêt. Il se dirigea vers le bruit ses cinq sens à l'affût du moindre danger. Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'une dépanneuse qui était garé devant une allée menant à une ferme à l'intérieur il n'y avait personne. Il reprit sa forme humaine et prit le volant, il appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture partit sur les chapeau de roues, tandis que le pauvre dépanneur ne pouvait que crié après le voleur. **

**Après une heure de route, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jauge d'essence et vit que celle-ci était rempli à moitié, cela suffirait amplement pour atteindre Glasgow. Il roulait à une allure respectable, afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer sachant qu'il était un prisonnier en cavale. Il se décida à allumer la radio, pour savoir si la nouvelle de son évasion avait déjà été répandue. C'est non sans mal qu'il y parvint, vu qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'utiliser ce genre d'engin. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la présentatrice de la radio en annonçant les nouvelles ne parla pas de son évasion. Peut-être, que le ministère de la magie était déjà au courant mais qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de prévenir le premier ministre moldu. Cependant il ne s'en inquiéta pas plus. Trois heures plus tard, il arrivait dans les faubourg de Glasgow. Il prit l'autoroute et décida d'abandonner son véhicule sur une aire de repos. Il préférait attendre qu'un camionneur s'arrête en espérant qu'il aille à Londres. Cependant pour éviter de se faire remarqué il changea ses vêtements de prisonniers contre les vêtements du dépanneur qui lui allait un peut court mais bon il faisait avec les moyen du bord. Il déchira un bout de sa tunique de prisonnier et s'en fit un bandana.**

**Il attendit une demi journée. Ce ne fut que vers six heures de l'après-midi qu'il tomba sur camionneur qui descendait sur Londres, et enclin à vouloir le transporter. Le lendemain matin, il serait près de son filleul et il le vengerait. Comment ces infâmes moldus avaient-ils pu osés lever la mains sur lui? Une chose était sûr selon lui, c'est qu'il se souviendrait toute leur misérable vie de Sirius Black**

**Le matin suivant l'évasion de Sirius Black, le brouillard s'était épaissi d'avantage. Son absence au premier appel avait été remarquée, et le directeur de la prison avait déjà prévenu les autorités compétentes. **

**Lorsque la nouvelle arriva au chef des aurors, l'auror Maugrey, connu aussi sous le surnom de Maugrey Fol'oeil à cause de son œil magique celui-ci sembla stupéfait de voir qu'un prisonnier avait réussi à s'enfuir de la prison pour sorcier alors que s'était censé être impossible pour un être humain. Il se pouvait étant le bras droit de Voldemort que ce dernier ne soit pas un être humain, mais d'après les résultats d'analyse effectué sept ans auparavant, rien d'anormal n'avait été trouvé . Il réagit rapidement et dépêcha sur place une équipe d'auror afin de découvrir par quel moyen ce dernier avait pu réussir à s'enfuir. Il se dirigea ensuite prestement au bureau du ministre de la magie. Ce dernier était en réunion avec quelques chef de département. Il ne se gêna cependant pas pour déranger le ministre en réunion, ce qu'il avait a dire était tout de même d'une importance capital :**

Auror Maugrey vous ne pouvez pas entrer, M. le ministre est en réunion avec les membres des différents départements, dit la secrétaire qui faisait aussi office d'attaché de presse cherchant à l'empêcher de passer

-Bonjour M. le ministre, je suis désolé de vous interrompre dans votre réunion, commença Maugrey en forçant le passage, qui semble-t-il est importante, mais on vient de m'informer d'une nouvelle pour le moins alarmante, dit-il en fixant de ces deux yeux le ministre, ce qui eut dont de la mettre mal à l'aise

-Continuez auror Maugrey, je ne pense pas que vous vous seriez amusé à venir nous déranger pendant une réunion si cela n'avait pas une importance capitale, déclara le ministre sous le regard noir de certains secrétaires

-Bien, je viens de recevoir de la prison d'Azkaban, une dépêche comme quoi, le prisonnier Sirius Black aurait réussi à s'évader la nuit dernière. Ce matin il manquait à l'appel, j'ai déjà dépêché sur place une équipe d'auror afin de savoir comment Black s'y était prit, commença-t-il. Je souhaitais vous demander la mise en place du plan rouge, car vous savez comme moi à quel point Black est dangereux, et je pense qu'il faudrait aussi alerté les autorités moldus pour qu'elle puisse diffusé un avis de recherche pendant ce temps nous diffuserions à la RITM et dans la presse écrite un avis de recherche

-Je pense qu'il serait judicieux en effet d'appliquer le plan rouge, vous pouvez ouvrir une enquête sur l'évasion de Black pendant ce temps je vais prévenir Albus Dumbledore, après tout Black était l'un de ses élèves, peut-être sait-il quelque chose que nous ignorons, ajouta-t-il pour se justifier, vous pouvez disposer auror Maugrey, j'espère que nous retrouverons rapidement Black

-Bien M. le ministre, dit Maugrey en s'en allant, fixant tour à tour les chefs des départements, son regard s'attardant sur Lucius Malefoy, qui semblait tout aussi surpris que ses compères.

**Il n'avait plus rien à faire, le ministre se chargerait de tout, il convoquerait les médias, il demanderait une entrevue avec le premier ministre moldu pour lui expliquer la situation. En étant un peu optimiste d'ici deux jours black serait l'homme le plus rechercher du royaume-uni il n'aurait aucun moyen de s'échapper. Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir, si Fudge demandait l'avis de Dumbledore, ce dernier demanderait de dépêcher des aurors dans les lieux publiques sorciers ainsi qu'autour de la maison de Harry Potter, car il ne fallait pas oublier que Sirius Black était tout de même le bras droit de Voldemort.**

**Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du ministre ou avait lieu la réunion ce dernier prit la parole:**

Nous ne pouvons pas rester inactif face à la menace qu'est devenu Sirius black en s'évadant d'Azkaban, je pense donc qu'il serait judicieux de repousser cette réunion ultérieurement, certes nous devons prendre des décisions rapides, pour être efficaces, cependant ce qui est le plus important c'est de retrouver Sirius Black, avant qu'il n'arrive à ses fins

-Bien M. le ministre, répondirent les différents chef de département présent.

**Après que ceux-ci soient partis, il donna des consignes strictes à sa secrétaire. Puis il se tourna vers la cheminée, las il se leva difficilement de la chaise où il était assis et se dirigea vers l'âtre. Il ne comprenait pas comment cet homme avait réussi à s'échapper de la prison, ceci était sensé être impossible. Il prit dans sa main gauche de la poudre de cheminette, tandis que dans son autre main il tenait son chapeau. Il prononça sa destination, et disparut de son bureau dans un tourbillon de flamme. Il réapparut dans un bureau complètement différent du sien. Derrière celui-ci se tenait un homme d'un certain âge avec une longue barbe argentée. Lorsqu'il le vit sortir de la cheminée ce dernier sembla surprit. Le ministre s'épousseta et mit son chapeau sur la tête tandis que l'autre personne se levait pour aller le saluer.**

Bonjour Cornelius, puis-je vous demander ce que vous venez faire dans mon bureau? Demanda-t-il. Nous devions seulement nous voir la semaine prochaine, ajouta-t-il

-Bonjour Albus, si je suis ici, c'est que j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec vous sur un sujet délicat, répondit le ministre

-Vous désirez un bonbon au citron? Demanda Dumbledore. Ou quelque chose à boire?

-Non merci Albus, vous savez bien que je n'aime pas les sucreries, dit-il. Je suis venu vous faire part d'une nouvelle fort désastreuse, le prisonnier Sirius Black s'est évadé hier soir de la prison d'Azkaban, il était absent à l'appel de ce matin, expliqua-t-il

-Comment est-ce possible, vous avez effectué une visite à Azkaban hier, vous n'avez rien remarqué d'anormal à la prison, ou dans le comportement de Black, qui différait des autres fois où vous étiez venu? Demanda Dumbledore étrangement calme

-Non comme chaque fois que je venais, il m'a simplement demandé le journal, et puis lorsque je lui ai donné il est retourné au fond de sa cellule, c'est seulement ce matin, lors de l'appel que l'on a remarqué qu'il était absent, le capitaine des aurors a envoyé une équipe afin de déterminer, comment il avait pu s'échapper de la prison, raconta le ministre, j'ai besoin de votre aide, les élections sont dans quelques mois, si je réagit mal face à cette crise, personne ne voudra me réélire.

-Le journal est surement le déclencheur, dit sagement Dumbledore, quel était là une hier, j'ai arrêté de le lire depuis qu'il n'y a plus de conseils concernant les sucreries moldus

-Attendez, je ai un second exemplaire dans ma poche, répondit le ministre en sortant de sa poche l'exemplaire en question. Voyons voir, reprit-il en mettant ses lunettes, la une avait un rapport avec ce qu'il s'était passé chez les tuteurs de Harry Potter, dit-il transpirant à grosse goutte

-Je comprends votre problème Cornelius, dit Dumbledore, vous pouvez compter sur moi, je vous apporterais mon soutien dans toutes les occasions. Cependant je pense qu'il faut que vous réunissiez tous les médias rapidement ainsi que vous demandiez une rencontre avec le premier ministre moldu, ainsi nous aurions de plus grandes chances de le retrouver, expliqua-t-il, de plus il serait judicieux de placer des aurors en surveillance dans les lieux publiques sorciers, car il ne faut tout de même pas oublié qu'il s'agit du bras droit de Voldemort. Enfin pour terminer je pense qu'il serait pertinent de faire surveiller Privet Drive, si réellement son évasion à avoir avec Harry, si jamais le petit Potter venait à mourir autant dire que nous n'aurions aucune chance contre Voldemort en cas de retour.

-Et que faisons nous concernant la femme de Black et son meilleur ami, ne faudrait-il pas les placer eux aussi sous surveillance? Demanda le ministre, tout en s'épongeant le front avec un mouchoir

-Je ne pense pas que Black soit stupide au point de retourner chez lui, il se douterait que nous l'y attendrions, commenta le directeur. Mais je pense que cette idée n'est pas idiote, on ne sait jamais il pourrait très bien prendre contact avec eux, compléta-t-il

-Bien bien, Albus, je vous remercie pour vos conseils, j'espère que nous arriverons à le coincer rapidement, du moins avant le jugement des deux moldus

-C'est exact Cornelius, je ne vous raccompagne pas je pense que vous connaissez le chemin jusqu'à la cheminée, dit-il en souriant, mais ne vous en faites pas pour Black nous l'aurons.

-J'espère Albus, je l'espère, répondit le ministre, avant de se retourner vers la cheminée et de retourner à son bureau

**Lorsqu'il retourna dans son bureau au ministère, il exécuta à la lettre les conseils que lui avait donnés Dumbledore. Il fit envoyé aux quotidiens les plus renommés du monde magique une invitation au ministère pour l'après-midi. Il envoya aussi un message au 1er ministre moldu afin d'obtenir une entrevue rapidement ce dernier lui en donna une la nuit même. La journée de Cornelius Fudge allait être longue. Vers deux heures de l'après-midi, il fut interrompu par sa secrétaire qui frappait à la porte de son bureau:**

Entrez, ordonna-t-il, puis lorsqu'il vit sa secrétaire entrer, il déclara, oh ce n'est que vous Mlle McAllister, que puis-je faire pour vous? Demanda-t-il ensuite plus aimablement

-Je suis venu vous annoncer que les représentants des médias vous attendaient en salle de conférence, répondit-elle d'une voix neutre,

-Bien je vous remercie, vous pouvez disposer, ajouta-t-il

-Bien M. le ministre, répondit-elle, en faisant demi tour et en se dirigeant vers la sortie du bureau. avant d'être interrompu par quelques coups frappés à la porte

-Veuillez faire entrer la personne qui frappe à la porte de mon bureau, Mlle McAllister

-Oui M. le ministre, elle ouvrit la porte, M. veuillez entrer le ministre vous attend, dit-elle, M. le ministre, l'auror Maugrey, vous apporte les premiers résultats de l'enquête d'Azkaban suite à l'évasion de Sirius Black

-Auror Maugrey, vous pouvez commencer, dit le ministre

-M. le ministre, je ai tenu personnellement à vous annoncer les résultats de l'enquête, car ils sont pour le moins troublant, en effet les aurors que j'ai envoyé sur place, n'ont trouvé aucune preuve expliquant le moyen dont c'était servi Sirius Black pour s'évader, la seule chose que nous avons trouvé dans la cellule du criminel est le reste du journal d'hier dont il manque la première page, expliqua l'auror

-Si j'ai bien compris, vous venez de m'annoncer que la première page du journal est la seule chose, je crois si je ne m'abuse que Sirius Black compte s'en prendre à Harry Potter, puisque la première page du journal d'hier racontait ce qu'il s'était passé au quatre Privet Drive il y a de cela déjà trois jours, déclara le ministre, je vous demande d'envoyer une équipe d'auror surveiller le domicile d'Harry Potter et cela en toute discrétion naturellement, ainsi qu'une autre autour du manoir Terens, car on ne sait jamais il pourrait prendre contact avec sa famille, ajouta-t-il

-Très bien M. le ministre cela sera fait selon vos ordres, répondit Maugrey, avant de quitter le bureau du ministre

**Le ministre était mal à l'aise car l'enquête menée par les aurors à Azkaban, n'avait montré rien de problématique, il n'y avait aucune faille ni de trou dans le mur, c'était à se demander, si Sirius Black n'était pas devenu un fantôme. Il se leva prestement de son siège et sortit de son bureau en marchant d'un pas rapide se dirigeant vers la salle de conférence.**

**Arrivé à la porte, il attendit que sa secrétaire annonce son arrivée, avant de prendre la parole sous les regards de tous les journalistes présents dans la salle:**

Bonjour à tous, merci d'avoir répondu favorablement à l'invitation de M. le ministre, commença-t-elle, j'espère que vous êtes tous présents, le ministre de la magie M. Cornelius Fudge va vous expliquer personnellement les raisons de votre venue ici, veuillez s'il vous plaît accueillir le ministre de la magie M. Cornelius Fudge, ajouta-t-elle tandis que le ministre prenait le micro en remerciant sa secrétaire

-Bonjour, je tiens tout d'abord à vous remercier d'avoir répondu positivement à ma demande de rendez-vous urgent malgré le peu de temps que je vous ai laissé, concéda-t-il. Cependant la nouvelle que j'ai à vous annoncer ne peut attendre une journée de plus, c'est pourquoi je vous ai convoqué en urgence, continua-t-il. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le criminel le plus dangereux d'Azkaban a réussi à s'évader...

-Comment est-ce possible M. le ministre, la prison d'Azkaban est le lieu d'où il est soit disant impossible de s'évader, coupa une femme aux allures d'hystérique, qui bondit sur ses pieds à l'entente de la nouvelle,veuillez-nous expliquez comment le criminel le plus recherché s'y serait prit pour pouvoir échapper à la vigilance des détraqueurs ? demanda-t-elle

-Mlle Skeeter, je vous pris de vous tenir un peu tranquille, M. le ministre n'a pas fini son discours, tonna Mlle McAllister, je vous pris de bien vous tenir sinon, nous serons obligés de vous faire sortir de la salle, reprit-elle, tandis que la femme s'asseyait à nouveau en jetant un regard noir à la secrétaire

-Bien, nous avons rapidement réagit à la missive du directeur d'Azkaban et une équipe d'auror a été dépêchée sur place, reprit-il, nous voulions savoir comment Sirius Black s'y était prit afin d'empêcher que ce genre d'évasions ne se reproduisent, continua-t-il. Cependant je n'ai pas eu encore les résultats de cette enquête, mentit-il mais la sécurité sera renforcé autour de l'édifice pour empêcher que d'autres évasions de ce genre aient lieu. J'ai décidé, sachant le danger que représente Sirius Black d'envoyer des aurors sur tout les lieux publiques du royaume-uni. De plus afin de facilité le travail des enquêteurs ainsi que pour expliquer à la population comment réagir dans le cas où ils apercevraient Sirius black, je souhaite que vous publiez dans les prochains numéros et ce pendant tout l'été des photos de Sirius Black avec des consignes expliquant comment réagir. Une cellule de crise sera spécialement formée pour gérer cette triste première dans l'histoire, déclara-t-il puis voyant une main se lever, Oui M. Keant

-Tout les sorciers ne sont pas abonnés au journaux, comment comptez-vous mettre au courant toute la population? Demanda-t-il

-J'ai pris en compte cette possibilité c'est pourquoi j'ai aussi réuni les chaînes de radio de la RITM afin de leur demandé qu'elles diffusent des spots toutes les heures, en plus de cette vaste campagne d'information, nous allons afficher des portraits de Sirius Black dans les lieux publiques, expliqua-t-il. Ne vous en faites pas non plus pour le moldus, je dois vous dire que j'ai une rencontre avec le premier ministre ce soir, j'espère que lors de cette réunion nous nous entendrons sur les décisions à prendre, de plus une partie du bureau des aurors ainsi que du département de la justice traitera cette affaire. De plus je vous annonce que le plan rouge a été déclenché, avoua-t-il, il vit à nouveau une main se lever, oui Mme Bork

-Je souhaiterais savoir ce que vous comptez faire contre les mangemorts qui sont encore en fuite? Demanda-t-elle

-Cette question n'a en rien avoir avec l'évasion de Sirius Black, déclara Mlle McAllister

-Laissez Mlle McAllister, dit le ministre, je crois en effet que Black étant un mangemort il pourrait se joindre à ceux qui se terrent chez eux afin d'échapper à leur arrestation, cependant nous n'oublions pas cette possibilité et c'est pourquoi les affaires concernant les mangemorts sont toujours d'actualité Mme Bork, si vous n'avez plus de question, je vais me retirer, termina-t-il

**Les journalistes quittèrent la salle de conférence pendant que le ministre retournait à son bureau, et se remit au travail, il étudiait les différents dossiers qui concernait la réunion du matin. Il fut interrompu lorsqu'un tableau lui dit:**

le ministre, il vous attend dans son bureau,

-Bien dites lui que j'arrive, répondit Fudge, il n'avait pas vu l'heure passer il était pas loin de neuf heure

**Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, jeta de la poudre et disparut dans un tourbillon de flamme. Il apparut quelques secondes plus tard dans le bureau du premier ministre anglais. Celui-ci le salua:**

Bonsoir M. Fudge, je suis étonné que vous ayez demandé à me voir, c'est assez inhabituel de votre part, déclara-t-il

-En effet vous avez raison c'est assez rare que je vous demande un rendez-vous, cependant dans le cas où nous sommes je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, répondit Fudge

-Dans ce cas que puis-je faire pour le ministre de la magie? Demanda-t-il en regardant avec amusement son invité, puis-je vous offrir quelque chose à boire? Demanda-t-il poliment

-Non merci, je vous remercie M. le premier ministre, répondit Fudge, tandis que son interlocuteur se servait un verre de whisky. Je dois vous annoncer l'évasion d'un criminel du centre pénitencier d'Azkaban, il a réussi à déjouer les garde et il a réussi à s'enfuir, pour le moment il est dans la nature, expliqua-t-il

-Je croyais pourtant que cette prison était très sûr, aucun prisonnier n'était parvenu jusque là à s'échapper, répliqua le premier ministre effrayé, je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un menu fretin, si vous avez daignez me faire part de son évasion, ajouta-t-il

-En effet, il s'agit de l'ennemi publique numéro un, c'est pourquoi je demandais votre aide, car il faut que vous mettiez en garde vos concitoyen. Cet homme est très dangereux, il a été emprisonné pour le meurtre de treize personnes en pleine rue, il y a de cela sept ans, c'est pourquoi vous devez les prévenir.

- Ah! Oui je me souviens, l'affaire de l'explosion au gaz, se remémora-t-il. Bien, je le ferais, puis-je savoir le nom de cet individu et avoir une photo récente de lui afin de le faire rechercher par la police et d'émettre des avis de recherche, et enfin pour mettre en garde mes concitoyens ? Demanda-t-il

-Tenez voilà votre photo le nom est marqué en dessus, cependant laissez moi vous mettre en garde, que ce prisonnier n'est pas très coopératif, donc je ne pense pas que vos unité de plice comme vous dites soient suffisantes, il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous nous préveniez, nous sommes plus à même de gérer une situation pareil, déclara Fudge

-Pourquoi vous nous croyez incapable de gérer ce genre de crise? Demanda le Premier ministre avec vigueur

-C'est exact, répliqua Fudge, cet homme comme je vous l'ai déjà dit n'a pas hésité à tuer treize personnes de sang froid, et s'il se sent perdu, il n'hésitera pas à refaire ce qu'il a fait il y a sept ans. Je vous dis cela pour éviter des morts inutiles, ajouta-t-il

-Bien, vous avez raison, cependant il faudrait un numéro pour créer une cellule de crise afin de traiter le problème avec efficacité, dit le premier ministre

-Tenez M. le premier ministre, j'espère que cela suffira en espérant que tout ce que nous mettons en place donnera des résultats probant, dit Fudge

-Tout est bon M. Fudge, avez-vous autre chose à me demander? Demanda le premier ministre, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire je vous invite à manger chez moi, reprit-il

-Non c'est aimable à vous, cependant j'ai une pile de travail qui m'attends à mon retour, donc je préférais retourner à mon bureau, répondit Fudge. Je souhaiterais donc me retirer, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, ajouta-t-il

-Bien sûr, M. Fudge, j'espère que notre longue coopération continuera encore, répondit le premier ministre

-Bonsoir M. le premier ministre, je l'espère moi aussi, répondit Fudge

**Il disparut à nouveau dans la cheminée et retourna à son bureau. Sa secrétaire était déjà partie après tout c'était normal, il était pas loin de dix heures.**

**Le lendemain la société sorcière était en état d'alerte, et de nombreuses personnes semblaient terrifiées par la fuite de Black, s'imaginant peut-être que les autres sorciers incarcérés pouvaient s'enfuir aisément. Sirius Black était aussi traqué par les moldus, et ceux-ci étaient aussi terrifiés que les sorciers. La cellule de crise mise en place recevait des centaines d'appels, demandant, soit des informations complémentaires, soit confirmation de certaines choses, soit une intervention mais la plupart était des canulars.**

**De leur coté Serena Black et Rémus Lupin semblaient surpris de l'évasion de leur mari et ami. La jeune femme la tête entre les mains, se demandaient pourquoi il était partit alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'il ne le ferait pas même s'il en avait l'occasion. **

**Aleksandra Black ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la maison depuis qu'ils avaient appris l'évasion de son père. La jeune fille avait grandit en sept ans, elle avait à présent une longue chevelure ébène et ses yeux anthracite semblait refléter une intelligence sans limite. Secrètement, elle espérait qu'il viendrait les voir, car elle ne l'avait jamais vu, si ce n'est en photo. Sa mère avait toujours refusé de l'emmener à Azkaban, en prétextant que ce n'était pas un endroit pour une fillette de huit ans. Le lendemain soir suivant la nouvelle de l'évasion son parrain Rémus Lupin s'écria au milieu du repas:**

Comme je suis stupide !S'exclama Rémus Lupin, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, reprit-il en se tapant le front avec la paume de sa main, je crois avoir trouver où se rend Sirius, déclara-t-il en se levant prestement de table manquant de la renverser

-Quoi! S'exclama Serena, comment le sais-tu et puis où vas-tu? Demanda-t-elle surprise par le comportement de son ami, tu ne peut pas quitter comme ça le manoir, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est sous surveillance. Ils ont sans doute cru que Sirius allait rappliquer ici, ajouta-t-elle, dis moi au moins où tu vas Rémus, continua-t-elle tandis que son ami enfilait son manteau

-Je veux venir avec toi parrain, déclara Aleksandra en le regardant fixement

-Non je suis désolé Aleksandra, mais je ne peux pas t'emmener là où je vais, ta mère refuserait, et puis ça pourrait être dangereux, ajouta-t-il

-Il a raison je refuse que tu accompagnes Rémus, c'est très dangereux, si jamais vous vous faites prendre vous irez à Azkaban pour coopération avec un prisonnier en fuite, ajouta-t-elle

-Mais maman, laisse moi y aller je n'ai jamais vu papa et si ça se trouve je ne le verrais plus jamais, répliqua la fillette au bord des larmes, je te promets que je serais sage, et puis je prendrais ta cape d'invisibilité comme ça on ne me verra pas, s'il te plaît maman, ajouta-t-elle en faisant des yeux de chiens battu

-Je ne sais pas Alie, qu'est ce que tu en penses Rémus? Demanda Serena

-C'est vrai que ton père ne viendras pas te voir ici, commença Lupin en se tournant vers la fillette. Je pense justement qu'avec récupérer Harry, toi tu fais partie des choses les plus importantes à faire pour lui, car même s'il ne t'a jamais vu, il t'aime de tous son cœur, continua-t-il. Cependant je ne pense pas qu'il puisse venir car la maison est surveillée par des aurors et en plus il n'est pas stupide il se doute bien que nous serions sous surveillance, reprit-il. C'est vrai que je pense que Sirius va attendre que ça se tasse un peu puis il va partir à l'étranger, donc c'est l'unique opportunité pour Aleksandra de voir son père avant longtemps, donc se serait une bonne idée qu'elle vienne avec moi

-D'accord je m'avoue vaincue, mais vous ferez attention, je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose tous les deux, répondit-elle en serrant affectueusement sa fille dans ses bras, tu seras sage ma chérie d'accord, et fait bien attention à toi Rémus

-Mumus, on va faire comment pour trouver papa? Demanda la petite fille sautant de joie

-Grâce à ça, déclara Rémus en pointant le bout de son nez, tu sais en temps que loup-garou, j'ai un odorat plus développé que la normale,donc ce sera plus facile de retrouver ton père à moins que ce ne soit lui qui nous retrouve car si il est là où je pense il sera transformer, mais avant toute chose allons-y, reprit-il, Serena, la cape d'invisibilité s'il te plaît

-Oui oui, Rémus, répondit cette dernière, accio cape d'invisibilité, celle-ci lui atterrit dans les mains et elle la tendit à l'adulte qui se tenait devant elle.

**Rémus et Aleksandra sortirent de la maison, et marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minute avant de se caché dans une ruelle sombre tandis que l'auror qui les suivait passait devant sans les voir. Rémus demanda à sa filleul de lui tenir la main, puis ils transplanèrent à environ deux kilomètres de Privet drive car le quartier de Harry était protégé par une barrière anti-transplanage. Ils se dirigèrent à pas de loups vers le dit quartier. Soudain l'adulte s'arrêta de marcher, ce qui surpris sa filleule, cette dernière le heurta, mais il n'émit qu'un petit cri. Il se mit à sentir l'air comme le ferait un chien, puis il se remit en marche en se dirigeant vers un taillis. Ils se cachèrent quelques instants, tandis qu'un groupe de deux aurors marchait sur le trottoir, là où ils étaient cinq secondes avant. Après ce léger contretemps, ils se remirent en marche, l'adulte s'arrêtant parfois pour humer l'air à la recherche de l'odeur de son ami. Soudain, il la retrouva, il semblait aller dans leur direction, au détour d'un croisement, ils le virent. Rémus accéléra la marche et l'attrapa par la fourrure. Le chien se retourna en montrant ses crocs, puis il se calma lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui le tenait. Celle-ci lui demanda de le suivre puis ils allèrent se cacher dans une cabane à jardin d'une maison voisine.**

**Le chien se transforma peu à peu en homme sous le regard bienveillant du loup-garou. L'homme qui se trouvait avait énormément changé par rapport à la personne qu'il avait connu, on distinguait des cernes sous ses yeux ainsi qu'un tain blafard. Il semblait très amaigri et avait une mine affreuse cependant il esquissa un sourire en voyant son interlocuteur, puis il le serra dans ses bras avant de se mettre à parler d'une voix rauque:**

Je suis content de te voir Lunard, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, déclara-t-il, mais dis moi que viens-tu faire dans ce quartier moldu, le manoir Terens est à l'autre bout de Londres, ajouta-t-il malicieusement

-Bonsoir Patmol, moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir, tu m'a énormément manqué, on se croirait au bon vieux temps lorsque nous préparions un mauvais coups, sauf que ni Cornedrue, ni le traître ne sont là, répondit Rémus, mais pour répondre à ta question, je suis venu empêcher un chien fougueux de faire la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, ajouta-t-il

-Que veux-tu dire par là Mus, tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi qu'il faut régler leur compte au Dursley, je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu oser lever la main sur Harry, répondit Sirius

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi Siri, mais tu ne peux pas te venger de cette manière, commença Rémus, sinon tu risques d'une le baiser du détraqueurs, et d'autre part de t'abaisser au niveau de ces monstres, car contrairement à ce qu'ils pensent de Harry, ce n'est pas lui le monstre mais eux, continua-t-il, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il doivent être punis, mais pas de cette façon, la justice s'en chargera, termina-t-il

-Je dois reconnaître que tu as toujours, même avec les années que tu as pris; une intelligence hors du commun, donc si je ne peux pas faire ça laisse moi enlever Harry des griffes de Dumbledore, dit Sirius

-Je sais ta femme me l'a déjà dit... répondit Lupin

-Au fait Rémus dit moi comment elle va, est ce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi? Et comment va la petite? Est ce qu'elle est sage? A qui elle ressemble le plus? A quoi ressemble-t-elle? Est ce qu'elle est aussi intelligent que sa mère? Demanda-t-il rapidement

-Calmes-toi Sirius, répondit le loup-garou, je te déconseille pour le moment d'aller récupérer Harry, car d'une part nous ne voulons pas que les Dursley soient encore en liberté à l'issu du procès qui aura lieu dans deux semaines, Harry est tout de même le témoin principal, s'il disparaît, ils seront relâchés, et d'autre part Dumbledore l'a placé jusqu'au procès chez madame Figg, et elle possède des Kneazzles qui pourrait découvrir ta véritable identité et cela te compromettrais auprès de ton filleul, expliqua-t-il. De plus j'imagine que Dumbledore a du lui raconter des mensonges te concernant donc si tu veux mon avis tu ferais mieux de rester sous ta forme canine et de l'approcher lorsqu'il n'est pas chez Mme Figg. De plus des aurors sont postés à proximité de la maison, ajouta-t-il, enfin il ne s'agit que de mon avis tu fait après ce que tu en veux.

-Non non, je dois reconnaître que tu as raison, avoua piteusement Sirius

-Normal j'ai toujours raison...

-Mais bien sûr, coupa Sirius, je crois que je te serais éternellement reconnaissable pour ce que tu viens de faire pour moi, ajouta-t-il, j'ai une dette envers toi sans toi je crois que j'étais cuit, dit-il. Mais maintenant j'aimerais savoir comment va Serena? Est ce qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi? Et comment va la petite? Est ce qu'elle est sage? A qui elle ressemble le plus? A quoi ressemble-t-elle? Est ce qu'elle est aussi intelligent que sa mère? Demanda-t-il rapidement

-Serena va bien, elle s'est énormément inquiétée, elle ne pensait pas que tu allais violer la promesse que tu lui avais fait, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi tu avais fait ça. Mais je crois qu'elle va être soulagée d'apprendre que je t'ai empêché de faire une bévue, répondit Rémus, tu te doutes que tu ne pourras pas la voir à cause de la sécurité qui est renforcé autour du manoir

-Mais personne ne sais qui je suis sous ma forme animal, dit Sirius, laisse moi la revoir au moins ce soir, je partirais dès demain matin, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il les larmes aux yeux

-Je ne peux pas Sirius, je ne veux pas que tu retournes à Azkaban, le supplia Rémus. S'il te plaît comprends-moi, tu es mon dernier ami encore en vie, je ne veux pas te perdre, l'implora-t-il, cependant il y a quelqu'un qui souhaitais te voir, ajouta-t-il triste

-Qui? Demanda-t-il hargneusement

-Calmes-toi Sirius, dit Lupin

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse, tu refuses que je rencontre ma femme, et tu ne veux pas me permettre de voir ma fille alors excuse-moi Rémus, d'être en colère, tonna Sirius, de plus qui me dit que tu n'as pas profité que je sois en prison pour faire des avances à ma femme, dit-il en levant le poing en l'air tandis que le loup-garou était terrifié

-Papa arrête, déclara Aleksandra en se jetant sur le bras de son père, celui-ci surpris ne put que s'arrêter

-Aleksandra c'est... c'est... toi, déclara-t-il incertain

-Oui... oui papa, c'est moi, répondit la petite fille en le serrant de ses petits bras tu nous as beaucoup manqué papa mais Mumus n'a jamais fait de mal à maman je te le promets, ne lui fait pas de mal, pleurnicha-t-elle

-Je te fais pleurer ma chérie, dit Sirius tristement, en serrant dans ses bras sa petite fille, je suis désolé mon poussin, ajouta-t-il. Décidément en plus d'être un mauvais mari, je suis un mauvais père

-Non ce... ce n'est rien papa, ce ce sont des larme de joie, répondit-elle en reniflant afin de ravaler ses sanglots, je suis tellement heureuse de te voir enfin, Nana avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que tu étais très colérique mais que tu était beau, et gentil, ajouta-t-elle en lui offrant un énorme sourire

-C'est qui Nana? Demanda Sirius en souriant à l'éloge fait par sa fille

-C'est maman, mais elle a horreur que je l'appelle comme ça, avoua la petite fille en souriant

-Tu es une vraie petite chipie Alek, répondit son père, tu es aussi mignonne que sur les photos que m'a montré ta maman, tu as son regard mais mes cheveux noir, et tu es aussi très intelligente d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, ajouta-t-il en souriant

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces retrouvailles mais nous devons rentrer à la maison sinon Serena va s'imaginer des histoires incroyables, intervint Rémus

-Ne t'en fais pas Rémus, pardonne moi pour m'être emporté tout à l'heure, déclara Sirius, et veille bien sur mes deux chéries, je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quelque chose de fâcheux, promets le moi Lunard, ajouta-t-il

-Je te le promets Patmol, j'espère aussi que nous réussiront à capturer le traître ainsi nous aurions une preuve pour appuyer ton innocence, répondit Rémus, je pourrais ainsi reprendre mes recherches

-J'aurais tant aimé ne pas avoir fait cette bêtise il y a huit ans, dit Sirius. A l' heure qu'il est tu serait sans doute à leur recherche en effet où tu les aurait trouvés, ajouta-t-il tristement

-Ne t'en fais pas Sirius, je ne t'en veux pas, je reprendrais mes recherches après, répondit Rémus. Si Sarah et l'enfant qu'elle attendait sont encore en vie, alors je les retrouverais, ajouta-t-il. Je n'aurais de repos que quand Pettigrow sera derrière les barreaux et moi auprès de celle que j'ai toujours aimé.

-Merci Lunard, quant à toi, ma petite princesse, j'espère que tu te tiendras bien et que tu seras sage avec ta maman, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de vous, mais ne vous en faites pas je me rattraperais, je te le promets ma chérie, déclara l'homme au cheveux noir.

-Au revoir papa, dit la petite fille en lui déposant un léger bisous sur la joue avant de rejoindre Rémus

**Avant de partir, elle se retourna et vit son père agiter sa main en signe d'au revoir avant de se transformer petit à petit en un grand chien noir. Elle partit le cœur léger tenant la main de son parrain une larme solitaire roulant sur sa joue pâle. Elle avait enfin rencontré son père, et elle en était très heureuse. Après dix minutes de marche, ils quittèrent Privet Drive.**

**

* * *

  
**

Je sais que je n'avais plus rien à dire, en tout cas, les deux surprises que je vous ai promis pour bientôt se précisent, sous réserve d'avoir rédiger le chapitre XII, qui je ne vous le cache pas me pose quelque problème, non pas d'idée, car je les ai mais de mise en forme. En tout cas merci de votre soutien à tous, et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine.

* * *

Adenoide: Je sais que le personnage de Harry que j'ai créé entre guillemet est plus intelligent que celui de départ et qu'il a déjà un compagnon qui se révèlera fort utile par la suite. Mais hélas pour lui et heureusement pour moi, malgré son aversion pour le directeur, il ne voit pas encore ce que fait le directeur. Il lui manque encore trop de pièces pour comprendre le fin mot de l'histoire. Tu te doutes bien que les sorciers ne sont au courant de rien concernant les agissement de Dumby et de sa première marionette Fudge, sinon ce serait la panique. Je reconnais que dans ma fic pour le moment Voldy serait plus humain que Dumby, mais cela reste à tout cas merci encore pour ton commentaire. J'espère que tu continueras à me faire part de tes idées.

Fafa: Merci pour ton commentaire. Tu pourrais en effet le faire dans les deux cas, mais si je pers mes personnages les plus interessant du moment je fais quoi moi ensuite? Non je comprends parfaitement l'envie qui te tenaille. Mais je crois pouvoir affirmer avec certitude que tu vas encore plus haïr Dumby, et je crois moi aussi, lors des prochains chapitres.

JTFLAM: Tu as tout à fait raison, dans ce que tu dis. En tout cas concernant ta dernière remarque, c'est une question qui me trotte dans l'esprit, mais si cela devait arriver, cela se passerait sans doute bien plus tard dans la fic. A moins que je ne trouve que la mort pour Dumby soit trop facile dans le sens où il fuirait ce qu'il a commis. Voilà, merci encore pour ton commentaire, et j'espère avec impatience pouvoir lire un de tes commentaires très bientôt.

* * *


	13. Chapitre XI: Convalescence

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

Comme promis le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, je pense que vous n'apprendrez rien de nouveau dans celui-là, à part l'apparition de Rogue, pour la première fois. C'est un chapitre un peu court, mais qui sert de transition, pour la suite.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme les autres et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

_**Chapitre XI: Convalescence**_

**Harry se trouvait de nouveau face à son oncle. Ils étaient dans une pièce dénuée de toute ouverture, et très sombre. Pourtant l'adulte le distingua parmi la noirceur et parla immédiatement:**

Ou vas-tu Potter, tu dois recevoir le traitement que tu mérites, après tout tu as fait des bêtises, commença-t-il. Tu dois donc être punis

**Harry était tétanisé, son cerveau lui hurlait de fuir mais ses jambes refusaient de faire le moindre mouvement, comme si elles étaient paralysées, ou plutôt comme si ses pieds étaient collées au sol. L'homme se rapprochait de plus en plus de Harry. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait Harry tremblait de plus en plus violemment. Quelques secondes plus tard, oncle Vernon était sur lui et lui tenait fermement l'épaule. Une violente douleur l'envahit à ce niveau comme si les mains de son oncle avaient été remplacée par des tenailles. Après s'être assuré de sa prise , l'oncle Vernon déclara:**

On voulait s'enfuir Potter? Demanda-t-il

-Non mon oncle, je vous jure que je ne le voulais pas, se défendit Harry tant bien que mal

-A qui vas-tu faire croire ça monstre, répondit son Oncle. C'est de ta faute si ta tante et moi avons des problèmes, nous t'avons héberger et toi comme gratitude voilà ce que tu nous montre, ajouta-t-il en sortant de son dos un fouet

-Non, non, pas ça, répéta-t-il protégeant son visage avec ses bras, tandis que son oncle abattait son instrument de torture sur lui.

**Harry sentit quelqu'un le secouer, il se réveilla alors en sursaut, le front en sueur et transpirant. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et s'aperçut après avoir mis ses lunettes qu'il s'agissait de Mme Figg. La vieille femme semblait très inquiète. Elle se redressa prestement lorsqu'elle vit le regard émeraude se poser sur elle. Elle quitta rapidement la chambre en arguant un coup de téléphone urgent.**

**En effet Harry se trouvait désormais chez Mme Figg. C'était le vieil homme qui l'avait demandé à sa sortie d'hôpital, bien qu'il aurait préféré passer les semaines précédentes le jugement de ses tuteurs chez les O'Connor. Mais le directeur avait refusé, prétextant qu'il serait plus en sécurité chez la femme aux chats. Il avait été déçu mais le lendemain, il recevait déjà la visite des O'Connor, il s'entendait d'ailleurs très bien avec leur trois enfants. Ne pouvant se déplacer seul, il utilisait un fauteuil roulant.**

**Pour calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'était emballé pendant le cauchemar, il jeta un coup second coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne se trouvait plus chez son oncle. La chambre était petite mais comparée à son placard, elle lui semblait être immense. Il dormait dans un petit lit pour enfant à sa droite une table de chevet, sur laquelle trônait une lampe et un vieux réveil métallique. En face une petite commode et sous la fenêtre un bureau.**

**Doucement il se leva, et bascula ses pieds sur le coté, il mit ses chaussons et se laissa glisser dans le fauteuil . Tout aussi lentement il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Miss Figg était absente, elle devait se trouver dans le salon.**

**Le premier jour, Harry avait été surpris de ne plus sentir l'horrible odeur de choux, qui envahissait habituellement toutes les pièces de la maison. La femme lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle ne faisait plus elle même les potions contre ses rhumatismes, mais qu'il s'agissait du professeur de potion de Poudlard qui s'en chargeait. Il l'avait d'ailleurs rencontré la veille.**

**Comme aujourd'hui il s'était réveillé suite à un cauchemar. Il s'était alors dirigé vers la cuisine, et il l'avait vu attablé autour d'une tasse de café en train de lire le journal. Il était de dos, Harry apercevait seulement ses longs cheveux noirs et gras. A peine avait-il mit une roue dans la pièce que ce dernier s'était retourné la baguette au poing, le tenant en joue. Harry avait été terrorisé sur le coup, mais peu à peu la peur avait laissé place à de l 'étonnement, puis à un vif intérêt. C'était donc ce qu'était capable de faire un professeur de Poudlard et un sorcier aguerri. Celui-ci s'excusa de s'être emporté, mais Harry remarquait que ses yeux étaient remplis d'une haine sans nom. Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de dire:**

Je ne connais pas la raison de votre haine féroce envers moi, et si jamais c'est de ma faute, je m'en excuse

**L'homme en avait été profondément surpris**

-Cessez de tout ramener à vous, Potter, avais-t-il craché. Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer tout ce que votre père et ses amis m'ont fait enduré durant notre scolarité

-Sans doute pas, approuva Harry, je vous prie d'excuser son comportement.

-Vous excusez ne vous serviras à rien M. Potter, répliqua-t-il vertement

-Dans ce cas veuillez accepter que je rachète ses fautes afin que nous partions sur de bonnes bases, répondit Harry calmement

-Vous ne comprenez rien Potter, tout comme votre père, avait-il lâché surpris par la réponse du fils de son pire ennemi

**Ensuite il avait bu sa tasse, s'était levé prestement et avait quitté la pièce pour disparaître par la cheminée du salon. Mme Figg n'avait pu régir avant que Rogue ne quitte la pièce. Elle avait alors expliqué à Harry le peu qu'elle connaissait concernant l'inimité entre James Potter et le Professeur Rogue.**

**Aujourd'hui encore, le professeur de potion était attablé, mais cette fois-ci; la vieille dame se trouvait dans le salon. Harry le salua poliment:**

Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Potter, répondit-il froidement

**Ses yeux ne se détournant pas de son journal.**

-Avez-vous bien dormi? Demanda Harry

-Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous foutre de savoir si j'ai bien dormis ou non, cria-t-il tandis que Harry se recroquevillais sur lui

-Allons calmez-vous Professeur Rogue, il souhaitait en aucun cas vous contrarier, intervint Mme Figg en entendant les hurlements

-Je suis désolé Potter, je ne souhaitais pas vous effrayer, lacha-t-il à contre cœur

-Ne vous excusez pas professeur, répondit Harry d'une petite voix. Ma question était sans aucun doute trop personnel, ajouta-t-il platement. Professeur puis-je vous poser une question? Demanda-t-il ensuite

-N'est ce pas ce que vous êtes déjà en train de faire, répondit calmement Rogue.

**Voyant la mine déconfite du fils de Potter, un sourire victorieux apparu sur ses lèvres.**

-Allez-y Potter, l'incita-t-il

-Vous êtes bien professeur de potion à Poudlard n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il

-En effet, si c'était pour me dire se genre de stupidité vous auriez mieux fait de vous taire, répondit Rogue sèchement

-Dans ce cas plus tard je souhaite être comme vous, répondit-il avec émerveillement sans faire attention à la remarque acide de Rogue

-Encore faudrait-il que vous en soyez capable, déclara Rogue platement, et pour le savoir il faudra attendre votre première année. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour vous si vous avez hérité du talent inné de votre mère pour les potions, mais si vous avez hérité de l'incapacité maladive de votre père je doute fort que vous y parveniez, dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

-Au revoir, professeur, dit tout de même Harry.

**Harry avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il se demandait surtout si un jour il serait capable d'en faire autant vu que d'après cet homme, sa mère était très forte en potion mais que son père était un incapable. Harry se disait pourtant que pour en savoir plus sur son père il aurait besoin d'un avis moins partial. Il en était là dans ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit un nouveau ronflement dans la cheminée. S'attendant à ce que ce soit de nouveau le professeur, Harry se dépêcha de terminer son petit déjeuner:**

**Il fut surpris lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une infirmière, avec un étrange bonnet blanc sur la tête. Harry ne la connaissait pas et ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Celle-ci se présenta d'elle même lorsqu'elle vit Harry:**

Bonjour, je suis Mme Pomfresh, infirmière à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Si je suis ici c'est pour accélérer le processus de guérison de certaines de tes blessures, débita-t-elle sans reprendre son souffle.

-Bonjour, salua poliment Harry. Moi je suis Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il

-Je sais qui tu es mon enfant, qui ne te connait pas dans notre monde, déclara-t-elle. Tu es le survivant. En fin je suppose que tu ne te souviens plus de moi, je t'ai guéri d'une violent toux alors que tu avais à peine six mois, expliqua-t-elle. Tes parents étaient des gens charmants, même si ils ont passé leur six premières année à se battre. Mais je pense pouvoir affirmé qu'ils étaient les parents les plus gentils qu'ils soient, ajouta-t-elle. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, lorsqu'ils ont débarqués à l'infirmerie. Ils étaient terrorisés parce que tu avait une violente toux à t'arracher un poumon...

-Hum...hum

-C'est je parle, je parle mais j'en oublie que je ne peux pas rester ici ad vita eternam, déclara-t-elle. M. Potter si vous avez fini, veuillez me suivre, je vais faire un examen complet de vos blessure

-Mais, ils en ont déjà fait un à l'hôpital, répondit Harry perdu.

**Il se souvenait encore de la batterie de test qu'il avait du subir avant de pouvoir enfin sortir de l'hôpital**.

Je le sais bien M. Potter, mais j'ai besoin de plus de précision, expliqua-t-elle

-Est-ce que cela va faire mal? Est-ce que vous allez toucher? Demanda-t-il plaintivement

-Si vous vous tenez bien sage, ça ne devrais pas être douloureux, je ne touche qu'en dernier recours, ensuite je vous prescrirais des potions et d'ici deux à trois jours, vous pourrez de nouveau courir dans toute la maison, déclara-t-elle

-Comment est-ce possible? Demanda Harry éberlué

-C'est magique, lui murmura une voix

-Pour faire simple je vais utiliser une potion qui va ressouder vos os, pour les fractures, pour tes autres blessures, j'emploierais principalement des potions de guérison, de sommeil, et nutritive, expliqua l'infirmière

-Je vous remercie,répondit Harry

**Il était heureux de pouvoir se mettre à courir d'ici peu de temps et de pouvoir jouer au foot avec Damian, même s'il n'était pas très bon à ce sport**

-Ce n'est rien mon enfant c'est tout naturel, déclara l'infirmière avec un immense sourire. Puisque vous avez fini je vais vous reconduire dans votre chambre, Harry acquiesça.

**Elle le raccompagna dans sa chambre, par un sort de lévitation, puis elle le transféra de la même manière sur son lit. Harry venait de voir pour la première fois un acte de magie controlé. Il se demandait alors qu'elles étaient les possibilités de la magie, car pour le moment, elles lui semblaient. Il ne sentit même pas le sort d'analyse que lui lança l'infirmière qui était devenue soudainement plus sérieuse. Sur une planchette en bois, elle inscrivait à l'aide d'une plume les divers résultats que lui donnaient les sorts d'analyse. En face de chaque résultat, elle écrivait la potion nécessaire à la guérison. Au bout d'une heure et demi d'examen, elle eut enfin terminé et déclara à Harry:**

Potter, il va vous falloir beaucoup de repos, je souhaiterais donc que vous restiez au moins pendant deux jours au lit afin que les différentes potions que je vous administrerait d'ici peu aient fait entièrement effet.

-D'accord, bégaya Harry à cause de la voix autoritaire de l'infirmière

-Promettez moi de boire entièrement toutes les potions que je vous donnerais même si celles-ci ont mauvais goût, reprit-elle

-Est-ce que c'est le professeur Rogue qui les a préparé? Demanda curieusement Harry

-En effet, pourquoi me demandez-vous ça? L'interrogea-t-elle surprise

-Vu qu'il est professeur, il sait ce qu'il fait , donc j'ai entièrement confiance en lui, dit Harry d'une petite voix

-Vous ne devriez pas accorder votre confiance aussi aveuglément à des personnes que vous ne connaissez, cela risquerait de vous conduire parfois dans de sales draps, déclara Mme Pomfresh. Je n'ai pas à juger les actes du professeur Dumbledore, mais je préfère vous dire que le professeur Rogue est tout sauf une personne de confiance, ajouta-t-elle

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Harry abasourdi

-Par le passé, c'était un mangemort, c'est à dire qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien fidèle de vous-savez qui, il a tué des innocents sur son ordre

-Il s'agit d'une erreur, dit Harry surpris ayant de plus en plus de mal à respirer car sa gorge se nouait

-Ce n'est que la stricte vérité, dit l'infirmière, il faisait même partie des...

-Mme Pomfresh, je pense que vous auriez pu vous abstenir de déballer ma vie privée devant Potter, intervint une voix doucereuse

-Et pourquoi donc? Demanda Mme Pomfresh. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les étudiants connaissent votre ancienne nature, ainsi que la plupart des enfants de son âge, cria-t-elle

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez sombre idiote, tonna Rogue, ne vous êtes vous jamais dit que ce que j'ai fait à cette époque était maintenant révolue et que c'était une erreur de jeunesse

-Il suffit, tous les deux, intervint Dumbledore

**Ce dernier avait accouru lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris des deux employés de Poudlard. Mme Figg l'avait suivit de près.**

-Je ne fait que dire la vérité Rogue, cracha de plus belle Pomfresh

-Taisez-vous, hurla Harry, laissant échappé un peu de magie, ce qui réussit à arrêter les deux belligérants

-Potter, vous n'...

-Taisez-vous Severus, coupa Dumbledore d'une voix sèche. Vous diriez des paroles que vous ne penseriez pas, ajouta-t-il

-Reculez, hurla alors Pomfresh, il est en train de perdre le contrôle de sa magie, il faut vite lui administrer une potion de sommeil ainsi que les autres potions, et ce avant qu'il ne se soit complètement vidé, ajouta-t-elle. Dans le cas contraire, nous pouvons dire adieu à la maison, termina-t-elle sombrement

**Elle s'approcha de Harry tandis que Rogue et Dumbledore l'empêchait de se débattre. Au bout de cinq minutes d'intense bataille, elle réussit à tout les lui faire avaler, petit à petit la magie déployée disparue.**

-Je suis désolé professeur, je ne voulais, murmura Harry avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil réparateur

**Les quatre personnes présentes avaient été impressionnée par ce que venait d'accomplir le garçon sous l'effet de la colère. Le professeur Dumbledore pensait qu'il faudrait rapidement que Harry maitrise sa magie sinon cela pourrait devenir très dangereux dans le cas contraire.**

**Le professeur Rogue quitta le premier le chevet de Harry pour retourner d'où il venait, de nombreuses questions en tête. De plus sa prise de bec avec sa collègue, lui vaudrait un long sermon de la part du directeur, qui pouvait parfois être assez dur. Mais cela fut vite repoussé au second plan tellement le nombre de question qui lui venait en tête était importante. Le fils Potter était-il réellement le fils de Potter? Physiquement il n'y avait aucun doute si ce n'est les yeux. Il avait les magnifiques émeraudes de Lily. Mentalement par contre du haut de ses neufs ans, il semblait plus mur que son débile de père lorsqu'il en avait dix-sept. Pour calmer ces questions de plus en plus nombreuses, il se servit un bon verre de whisky pur feu avant de s'allonger dans son fauteuil préféré.**

**Pendant les deux jours qui suivirent, Harry se réveillait à peine une heure pour manger, puis il prenait des potions qui le renvoyait dans un monde sans rêve. C'est donc sans surprise que le troisième jour, il se trouvait en pleine forme. Il avait envie de se rendre en marchant à la cuisine. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'il s'effondra, ses jambes flageolantes n'avaient pas supporter son propre poids. Le bruit causé par sa chute avait fait accourir Miss Figg et Mme Pomfresh.**

M. Potter qu'avez-vous fait? Demanda cette dernière. Ne me dites pas que vous avez essayer de marcher?

-Si, confirma Harry d'une petite voix

- Je suis désolé M. Potter, mais j'aurais du vous prévenir que vos jambes ne pouvait pas vous supporté, s'excusa-t-elle. En effet vu les blessures que vous avez eu, ainsi que le temps d'arrêt de deux semaine que vous avez eut, les ont grandement affaiblie. Donc jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec la potion , tu devra te servir du fauteuil, l'informa-t-elle

-D'accord, acquiesça Harry à contre-cœur. Pourquoi suis-je aussi faible? Pourquoi est ce que je n'arrive à rien? Murmura-t-il

-Tu n'es qu'un enfant, lui chuchota Thot. Il est normal qu'à ton âge tu ne sache pas tout faire, ajouta-t-il doctement. De plus avec ce qu'il s'est produit récemment avec ta magie, il est étonnant malgré le nombre de potion que tu as ingurgité que tu sois déjà en pleine forme, expliqua-t-il. J'aurais pensé qu'il te faudrait encore au moins une journée de repos, mais il semblerait que tu aies des capacités de régénération au-dessus de la normale, termina-t-il.

-Le docteur Cameron m'a dit la même chose, répondit Harry à voix basse, je te remercie aussi de ton soutient, dit-il clôturant ainsi la conversation

-Harry tout va bien? Demanda Miss Figg inquiète

-Oui oui, confirma Harry qui aidé de la vieille femme, remontait sur le fauteuil roulant.

-J'ai eu peur car pendant quelques minutes tu n'as pas répondit comme si tu étais absent, expliqua-t-elle

-C'est à peu près ça, confirma Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais en train de penser aux choses que je pourrais faire dès que je serais de nouveau sur pied, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, s'excusa-t-il

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri, dit Miss Figg. Je te comprends parfaitement, cela fait deux jours que tu n'as fait que dormir, ajouta-t-elle souriante

**Harry se rendit alors dans la cuisine, et prit son petit déjeuner. Il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard par l'infirmière et le vieil homme barbu comme il se plaisait à l'appeler. Celui-ci semblait joyeux, lorsqu'il vit Harry, il le salua:**

Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-il

-Je vais bien merci professeur, répondit-il

**Le vieil homme avait le dont de mettre Harry mal à l'aise, lorsqu'il le fixait avec ses yeux bleus par dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi lune. Il avait l'impression que l'homme pouvait lire au plus profond de lui comme s'il lisait le journal du jour.**

-Voilà la potion tonifiante qui te permettra de te tenir sur tes deux pieds, déclara-t-il en sortant d'une de ses poches intérieures une potion de couleur.

-Merci, dit poliment Harry en prenant la potion dans ses mains et en l'observant, et la reniflant parfois

-Tu sais Harry ce n'est pas du poison, dit Dumbledore, intrigué par le comportement de l'enfant

-Oui, oui, je sais, déclara en rougissant Harry, avant de la boire d'une traite. Pourquoi ce n'est pas le professeur Rogue qui est venu me l'apporter? Demanda-t-il curieux

-Il a eut un empêchement de dernière minute, répondit précipitamment le directeur

**Ce dernier avait la mine soucieuse, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry, pour qui la réponse semblait cacher quelque chose, mais peut être se faisait-il des idées après tout.**

**La potion commença à faire quelques minutes plus tard. Harry sentit affluer une énergie nouvelle qui lui permit de se redresser. Il remercia les personnes présentes et retourna dans sa chambre afin de se laver et de se changer.**

**Dix minutes plus tard, il était dans la rue. A peine avait-il atteint la fin de l'allée qu'il percuta quelqu'un qui se rendait à la maison. Celui-ci l'aida à se relever avant de le fixer de ses deux yeux, dont l'un semblait étrange, comme s'il vous passait aux rayons x. harry était mal à l'aise et le fait que l'homme prenne la parole ne le rassura pas:**

M**. **Potter, vous devriez faire un peu plus attention, dit-il d'une voix grave. Vigilance constante ajouta-t-il

-Oui, oui, acquiesça Harry terrorisé par cet homme.

-Allons Alastor ne voyez-vous pas que vous effrayé le garçon, déclara le second homme

-Je suis désolé Potter, dit alors Alastor d'une voix pas du tout désolée

-Je suis Kingsley Shackelbot, se présenta le deuxième homme. Ce que mon supérieur souhaitais dire c'est que tu ne devrais pas traîner dans les rues seul, expliqua-t-il tandis que Harry semblait fasciné par le second homme

-Ah! Vous l'avez retrouvé, dit Dumbledore. C'est bien. Tu sais Harry, les Dursley vivent toujours chez eux jusqu'au procès, il faudrait éviter de tenté le diable en trainant seul dans les rues, expliqua-t-il d'une voix bienveillante.

**Harry eut l'impression à partir de ce moment qu'il était une sorte de prisonnier. Mais d'un autre coté il savait que le vieil homme avait raison. Il n'était pas encore près à leur faire face et pourtant le procès était pour le début de la semaine suivante. Vers 10h le directeur les quitta, devant se rendre à une réunion importante.**

**L'après-midi, avec l'autorisation de Dumbledore, Harry et miss Figg accompagnés par les deux Aurors se rendirent sur le chemin de traverse afin d'acheter des vêtements convenable à Harry. Durant toute la durée de leur excursion là-bas, Harry resta fermement accroché à la main de Miss Figg. Ils se rendirent chez Gaichiffon. La vendeuse s'occupa de lui presque immédiatement. Harry n'était pas habitué à être le centre d'attraction et rougissait chaque fois qu'on le complimentait. Il sortit de la boutique avec de nouvelles robes de sorciers. Ils firent aussi un passage chez Fleury et Bott et Florian Fortarôme. Mais ce qui émerveilla le plus Harry fut le magasin de quidditch où ils exposaient fièrement le dernier modèle de chez Nimbus. La séance de shopping ne s'arrêta pas là car Miss Figg avait décidé de refaire la garde robe de Harry. Elle les traina donc dans le Londres moldu. Ils rentrèrent en début de soirée, tous les quatre très fatigués. Harry se précipita dans la chambre afin de ranger tout ses nouveaux habits. Il mangea puis alla se coucher.**

**Le lendemain matin Harry était joyeux car il allait se rendre pour le Week end chez les O'Connor, car Miss Figg devait effectuer des examens de santé. Elle les avait repoussé lorsque Harry avait eut son accident. Maintenant qu'il allait mieux, elle pouvait s'y rendre en toute sérénité. La sécurité avait été renforcée autour de la maison des O'Connor afin de parer à toutes les éventualités. Vers 10h Harry fut conduit chez eux par les deux Aurors de la veille.**

* * *

RàR:

**Adénoide:** Tu as en effet raison concernant Fudge, mais n'est ce pas ce que apprend Harry quand Hagrid lui dit que le ministre demande des conseils à Dumby, je reconnais que là ce n'est plus du conseil, il est une simple marionette à la solde du directeur. En effet comme tu le sais depuis le chapitre 3, il aurait pu libérer Sirius (ça ne tardera pas à arriver), mais il tient trop à pouvoir régir la vie de Harry seul. Déjà pendant la guerre, il avait fait se séparer les maraudeurs, lorsque ceux-ci ont mis de coté Rémus, c'est la faute à qui?? Concernant le testament des parents de Harry, je ne sais pas un oublie de ma part ou bien il est fort probable que ce cher directeur sait où il se trouve. Merci encore pour ton commentaire.

**Fafa**: Je pense et tu l'as aussi compris que les dursley ne s'en sortiront pas à si bon compte, mais ce sera dans le prochain chapitre, mais pour Harry, la galère est loin d'être encore terminée....

**JTFLAM:** Pour répondre à ta question, il me semble en effet qu'il savait qu'ils étaient recherché et c'est donc pour cela qu'ils ont été placés sous fidélitas, ils se sentaient en sécurité donc pas besoin de faire de testament non ?? Bon d'accord, pour avoir connaissance du Testament se référer à APWB. Dumbledore, lui connait sans aucun doute la réponse non??. En effet Dumbledore veut avoir la main mise sur Harry, sans doute des réminiscence d'un combat antérieur qui le force à vouloir manipuler les gens... La famille de Remus, n'est pas morte, et il ne le sait pas encore. Je pense qu'il l'apprendra dans quelques chapitres... Je donnerais comme unique information, que sa petite amie est assez proche de Dumbledore. Cela peut donc expliquer énormément de chose non... Concernant la prophétie je pense en effet qu'en plaçant les potter sous fidélitas, il a forcer en quelque sorte la main à Voldy. Encore une fois merci pour ton commentaire et à la semaine prochaine.


	14. Chapitre XII: Faites entrer les accusés

_**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR**_

_**

* * *

**_

Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre, certains vont vraiment avoir envie de tuer le pauvre dumbledore.

Bon bah je crois que j'ai tout dit. Non j'oubliais, ce serait sympas que vous laissiez plus de commentaire, parce que parfois ça donne envie de vouloir écrire plus rapidement, donc si vous voulez connaître la suite vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. A la semaine prochaine.

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Chapitre XII: Faites entrer les accusés**_

**La soirée du vendredi était passée plutôt rapidement, et comme les enfants étaient en vacances, ils avaient eu le droit de regarder la télévision jusque vers dix heures. Comme Harry était l'invité, les trois autres enfants lui laissèrent le choix de la cassette vidéo. Harry opta pour le dessin animé de Merlin l'enchanteur. Il fut surpris par l'histoire, qui était vraiment différentes de tous les livres moldus qui abordaient le sujet. Ces derniers malgré leur non connaissance de l'existence de la magie, avait une imagination débordante. Le soir avant de s'endormir, il avait même eut le droit à un bisou sur le front. Harry avait vraiment été heureux, et avait passé pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps une nuit sans cauchemars, qui lui avait tant fait défaut chez les Dursley. **

**Le lendemain matin, alors que les parents d'Elfyria prenait leur petit déjeuner tranquillement, réfléchissant à ce qu'ils allaient faire durant le week-end, ils eurent la bonne surprise de voir arrivé Harry, pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient. Le plus prompt à réagir fut Jack, qui avait rougi comme un enfant prit en faute:**

Qu'est ce que tu fais là mon bonhomme, il n'est que huit heures, tu sais tant que tu es ici tu peux dormir autant que tu le désir, déclara-t-il

-Je vous remercie, M. O'Connor, mais je n'arrivais plus à dormir, répondit piteusement Harry

-Tu as fais un cauchemar, s'empressa de demandé Trinity O'Connor

-Non, non, je dois même dire que j'ai passé la plus longue nuit de toute ma vie, ria nerveusement Harry. Mais je suis habitué à me lever de bonne heure, reprit-il. J'ai un peu traîné au lit, chose qui est vraiment plaisante, mais je m'ennuyais donc je suis descendu, expliqua-t-il

-Je comprends Harry, intervint de nouveau l'homme. C'est vrai que si je le pouvais, je resterais des journées entières au lit

-C'est sûr et se serait à moi de tout faire, se plaignit sa femme

-Mais non ma chérie, ta fille serait heureuse de te donner un coup de main, répondit l'homme en souriant.

-Espèce de macho, répondit sa femme

-Allons Trinity, ma chérie que jamais je ne te laisserais seul affronté les corvées ménagère, se défendit Jack tandis que Harry riait

-Très bien, je te prend au pied de la lettre, répondit sa femme. D'accord ?

-Très bien, je te promets que je ne faillirais pas, répondit son mari en l'embrassant

-Désolé de vous déranger, intervint Harry d'une petite voix

-Non c'est nous Harry, dit Jack. Nous t'avions complètement oublié, reprit-il. Mais avant d'aller plus loin, nous souhaiterions tu nous appelles ma femme et moi par nos prénoms. Si on nous en a donné un c'est pour qu'il serve, d'accord ?

-Euh, d'accord M. O'C, euh Jack, bégaya-t-il surpris de la proposition

-Très bien Harry, alors que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner, qu'est-ce que tu prenais avant? Demanda-t-il

**Il vit alors le visage de Harry se renfrogné. Mentalement, il se traita d'idiot, pour une fois il aurait pu éviter de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il attendit tout de même la réponse de Harry, qui ne tarda pas à venir:**

-Chez mon Oncle, bégaya-t-il, je n'avais pas le droit de manger des céréales, avoua-t-il piteusement.

-Tu veux des céréales ? Demanda Trinity O'Connor

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, répondit poliment Harry

-Qu'est ce qui te ferais plaisir ? Demanda-t-elle. Des céréales au chocolat, ou bien natures ? Reprit-elle

-Des natures, s'il-vous plait, répondit Harry

-Tu es sûr, intervint Jack, tu sais tu peux demander des céréales au chocolat, reprit-il. Tout ce que mangent nos enfants, tu peux le manger, tu sais Harry, conclut-il

-Je vous remercie, mais je veux réellement des céréales natures, répondit Harry d'une petite voix

**Comme, il le lui avait demandé, Trinity servit à Harry ses céréales. Pendant toute la durée du petit déjeuner, les deux adultes se jetèrent des regards en biais et surveillèrent le comportement de Harry pendant le petit déjeuner. Alors qu'il se levait pour aller nettoyer son bol. Trinity intervint:**

Que fais-tu Harry ? Demanda la mère d'Elfyria surprise

-Je vais nettoyer mon bol, madame euh Trinity, répondit simplement Harry

-Harry pendant le week end, tu ne dois rien faire, même notre fille ne lave pas son bol, expliqua Jack. Tu sais, tu n'as pas encore l'âge pour faire certaine chose, ajouta-t-il. Tu n'as que huit ans

-Mais pourtant, chez mon oncle, je devais faire à manger, laver la vaisselle et m'occuper du jardin, protesta Harry. Pourquoi ne dois-je pas laver mon bol? Demanda-t-il

**Dire que les deux adultes avaient été surpris d'entendre pour la première fois par la bouche de l'enfant ce qu'il devait faire alors qu'il n'avait même pas huit ans était un euphémisme. Comment ces semblant d'homme avaient-ils pu obliger un enfant de même pas huit ans à faire toute ces corvées ménagères. Certaines d'entre elles étaient même réservées aux adultes pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité. Mais eux, ces moldus de pacotille l'avaient non seulement obligé à faire les corvées, mais exigeaient du garçon que ce qu'il fasse soit aussi bien qu'un adulte voire même mieux. Après avoir réfléchi, la surprise des deux adultes s'était transformé en colère. Ce fut Trinity qui intervint. Si elle refusait à Harry de nettoyer son bol, peut être qu'il se sentirait vexé:**

Tu peux nettoyer ton bol Harry, concéda la mère de famille. Cependant tu dois savoir que c'est la seule chose que tu fera, chez nous, nos enfants nous aident seulement à mettre la table, mais ils ne font rien d'autre, de plus nous les aidons , reprit-elle

-Ils ne font pas à manger? Demanda-t-il surpris

**Encore une fois, Trinity O'Connor maudit ses voisins. Leur éducation avait fini par payer. En effet, pour Harry ce qu'il faisait était devenu normal. Et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Cette fois ce fus Jack qui prit la parole:**

Non, ils ne préparent pas à manger, confirma-t-il. La cuisine est très dangereuse pour un enfant, il y a des couteaux, le gaz, et les produits de nettoyage, expliqua-t-il. C'est pourquoi quand nous ne sommes pas là, et même quand nous sommes là, les enfants font rarement la cuisine, expliqua-t-il. Est-ce que tu as compris Harry, ici et même ailleurs tant que tu n'auras pas l'âge, on ne te demandera pas de faire à manger, ce seront des adultes qui s'en occuperont, d'accord

-Oui, monsieur, euh Jack, répondit Harry en souriant.

**Harry se leva, et s'approcha de l'évier et y nettoya son bol, sous le regard des deux adultes. Après qu'il eut fini, la mère d'Elfyria, lui proposa d'aller prendre une douche avant de s'habiller et de pouvoir aller regarder la télé. Harry accepta et fila prendre une bonne douche. Pensant être enfin tranquille, pour au moins quelques minutes. Jack et Trinity, reprirent là où ils s'étaient arrêtés avant l'arrivée de Harry. Mais à peine se furent-ils échanger un baiser que leur fille ainée, entra comme une furie dans la cuisine:**

Papa, maman, venez vite Harry a disparu, cria-t-elle, terrorisée. Il n'est plus dans sa chambre, reprit-elle

-Mais non, Elfie chérie, intervint son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ton ami est simplement en train de se prendre une douche, et de s'habiller, il s'est lever tôt ce matin, expliqua son père.

-Mais si je vous dis qu'il n'est plus là, la salle de bain est vide et la chambre de Harry aussi et son lit est fait, reprit-elle

**Elle était encore plus effrayé, quand elle vit ses parents s'échanger un regard de surprise. Si jamais, il arrivait quelque chose à Harry. Déjà Dumbledore ne les portaient pas de son cœur, mais là, ils étaient sur de finir à Azkaban. Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, Jack s'occuperait du premier étage, tandis que sa femme s'occuperait du rez-de-chaussé. Jack suivit sa fille à l'étage en gravissant quatre par quatre les marches. Ils commença par la chambre de Harry. Cette dernière était parfaitement rangée, aucun vêtement sale ne traînait, ils semblaient avoir finis dans un sac à coté de la valise de l'enfant. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la salle de bain, qui était elle aussi vide. C'est seulement quelques minutes plus tard, que leur mère et épouse les appela. **

**Elle se trouvait dans le salon, et regardait à travers la baie vitrée, les agissement de Harry dans le jardin. Ce dernier était penché au-dessus d'un massif de fleur et l'arrosait, tout en semblant parler à quelqu'un. Jack comprit alors pourquoi, il se trouvait dehors. Il avait du sortir Thot, pour qu'il puisse se nourrir, tandis que Harry s'occupait du jardin. Trinity allait intervenir, pour dire à Harry qu'il ne devait pas s'occuper de leur jardin. Mais Jack la retint par le bras en lui faisant signe d'observer Harry. De son coté Elfyria était sortie, et avait rejoint Harry, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée. Lorsqu'elle vit le serpent, elle poussa un petit cris qui fit sursauté Harry, qui se retourna surpris, tandis que le serpent s'éloignait dans l'autre sens, se cachant sous une plante. Après avoir calmé, les battements de son cœur, Harry se mit à parler:**

Qu'est ce que tu fait là en pyjama Elfyria ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, bégaya-t-elle rouge de honte, quand elle vit qu'elle était en pyjama. Je me suis inquiété pour toi quand j'ai vu en me levant que tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre, expliqua-t-elle

-Je suis désolé Elfyria, répondit Harry en la serrant dans ses petits bras. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur à toi ou à tes parents, ajouta-t-il penaud. Mais je devais sortir Thot, tu veux le voir? Demanda-t-il alors

-Qui est Thot ? Questionna la jeune fille curieuse

-C'est le serpent que tu as vu tout à l'heure, raconta Harry d'une voix légère

-Tu as un serpent Harry, reprit-elle étonnée tandis que le garçon hochait de la tête. Mais il n'est pas dangereux ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète

-Non, c'est mon ami, déclara Harry

**Harry se mit alors à crachoter et à siffler. Elfyria eut froid dans le dos en l'entendant parler avec le serpent. Cependant Harry la rassura en lui faisant un sourire. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit la rencontre de Thot. Le reste du week end se passa sans aucune anicroche. Le samedi après-midi, ils se rendirent à une fête foraine, et allèrent manger au restaurant. Quand Harry se coucha le soir, il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, il passa la journée à s'amuser comme tous les enfants de son âge avec les enfants des O'Connor. Le soir avant de se coucher, Jack et Trinity lui offrirent deux médailles. Harry avait protesté, mais ils avaient tellement insisté qu'il avait fini par céder. Il lui avait dit que le premier médaillon, représentant un ange avec des fils de cristal faisant office d'aile. L'ange en lui même était tout en or. L'autre médaillon était coupé en deux, d'un coté il y avait inscrit Elfyria, et sur l'autre il y avait écrit Harry. Les deux adultes, lui expliquèrent que si un jour ils se retrouvaient, ils pourraient se reconnaître facilement.**

**Malheureusement pour Harry, le lundi arriva trop rapidement à son goût. Vers 8 h, Maugrey accompagné de Kingsley, et de trois Aurors dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, sonna à la porte de la famille O'Connor. Ce fut Jack qui leur ouvrit la porte et les invita à l'intérieur. Maugrey fut le premier à parler:**

Désolé de venir vous déranger de bonne heure, s'excusa-t-il. Mais l'audience a lieu dans deux heures et le temps que nous vérifions si tout est en ordre et si la sécurité est assuré pour M. Potter, nous devons nous y prendre en avance, expliqua-t-il

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, répondit Jack. Vous prendrez bien un café, proposa-t-il ensuite

-Non merci, refusa l'auror. Sinon vous n'avez pas eu trop de problème avec M. Potter ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

-Pas le moins du monde, intervint Trinity O'Connor. Il a été très sage, reprit-elle. D'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder, il était en train de terminer de se préparer.

-Bonjour, M. Maugrey, M. Shackelbot, dit Harry comme pour confirmer ses dires.

-Bonjour M. Potter, salua poliment Maugrey.

**A l'entente du nom, les trois aurors, présent avec Maugrey et Kingsley se tournèrent vers Harry et le fixèrent avec admiration. Harry savait qu'il était célèbre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on le dévisage de la sorte. Il nota tout de même qu'il s'était plutôt bien travestit afin de passer inaperçu dans le monde moldu, contrairement au professeur Dumbledore qui quand il était venu lui rendre visite, était vêtu de manière plutôt comique. Il rougit de honte et détourna le visage. Maugrey s'apercevant du malaise de l'enfant reprit la parole**

Bande d'idiots, vous ne voyez pas que vous le gêner, beugla-t-il, faisant sursauter ses collègues. Allez dehors, et vérifiez que personne ne s'approche d'ici, ordonna-t-il. Même si nous avons croisé personne en venant, on est jamais trop prudent, reprit-il. Vigilance constante, beugla-t-il ensuite, faisant bondir les personnes présentes.

**Surpris par le ton de leur chef, les trois sursautèrent, avant de s'exécuter, et de sortir afin de contrôler la sécurité aux alentours de la maison. **

As-tu passé un bon week-end Harry? Demanda alors Kingsley

-Un très bon week-end M. Kingsley, répondit poliment Harry. Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi M. et Mme O'Connor, reprit-il en se tournant vers les deux autres adultes.

-Tout le plaisir était pour nous Harry, répondit en souriant Mme O'Connor. Sois fort Harry, reprit-elle en l'enlaçant

**Harry n'était pas surpris par le comportement de la femme qu'il avait aimé. Pendant le week-end, il avait découvert avec joie, le plaisir d'avoir des parents. Il s'était encore plus attaché aux adultes de la famille O'Connor, qui pendant toute la durée du week-end, l'avait considéré comme leur propre enfant. Il aimait toujours celle qui lui avait fait découvrir sa passion pour les livres, mais d'une autre manière. Il la considérait plutôt désormais comme la mère qu'il aurait aimé avoir. On lui avait dit très peu de chose sur sa mère si ce n'est qu'elle avait une crinière rousse et des yeux verts émeraude comme les siens. Il savait qu'elle l'avait aimé de tout son être, au point même de sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Et il s'imagina un instant sa mère se comportant comme Trinity O'Connor. Les derniers mots prononcés lui rappelèrent alors la triste vérité. Il n'éclata pourtant pas en sanglot, cependant un nœud s'était formé au creux de sa gorge. Il déglutit difficilement et se tourna alors vers Jack, qui lui sourit comme pour l'encourager.**

Ne t'en fais pas Harry tout vas bien se passer, déclara-t-il. De toute manière je serais avec toi, ajouta-t-il

**Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais il acquiesça lentement de la tête. L'homme s'agenouilla près de lui et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.**

Si tu as peur, n'hésite pas à serrer dans tes mains, le médaillon, on dit qu'il rend espoir à son porteur, raconta-t-il, tu as compris, reprit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

-Oui, M. O'Connor, euh Jack, répondit la gorge nouée Harry

-Attends moi Harry, intervint une voix, du haut des escaliers. Tu croyais tout de même pas partir sans m'avoir dit au revoir, reprit-elle faussement boudeuse.

**C'était Elfyria. Celle-ci dévala, les escaliers et se jeta dans les bras de Harry, qui faillit tombé emporté par l'élan de la jeune fille. Ce dernier avait été très surpris par le comportement de la fillette durant le week-end. Elle n'avait pas cessé de le surveiller, et s'était énormément attachée à lui, un peu comme si elle était amoureuse de lui. Mais Harry la considérait comme sa sœur. Sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, mais si cette dernière avait pu naître, il aurait voulu qu'elle ressemble à cette petite fille joyeuse et pleine de vie, qui malgré des débuts difficiles l'avait adopté, comme un frère. Harry se retourna vers la fillette, et lui dit:**

Tu t'es fait attendre petite marmotte, j'ai pensé pendant un instant que tu n'allais pas venir me saluer, avoua-t-il en souriant

-Espèce d'idiot, déclara la petite fille en le serrant dans ses bras. J'espère que nous nous reverrons Harry, murmura-t-elle

-Moi aussi, je l'espère, répondit Harry lui rendant son étreinte, et en serrant le médaillon avec son prénom

-Je suis désolé M. Potter, mais nous devons y aller sinon nous serons en retard, intervint Maugrey

-Très bien M. Maugrey, répondit Harry, je vous suis, déclara-t-il après avoir embrassé sur la joue Elfyria qui rougit de plaisir

-A tout à l'heure Harry, répondit quand à lui Jack

**Après ces longs remerciements pour le fabuleux week-end que les O'Connor venaient de lui offrir, Harry fut entouré par sa garde rapprochée. Sans un coup d'œil, vers ce qui avait été pendant plus de trois ans son enfer, il retourna chez Mme Figg. Pendant tout le trajet, Harry ne dit pas un mot, repensant avec bonheur aux moments qu'il avait passé avec ses premiers amis. Durant tout le trajet, il sentit sur sa nuque les regards, à la fois intéressés et surpris des trois nouveaux aurors assignés à sa garde rapprochée. Ceux-ci s'échangèrent à voix basse, leurs avis sur l'enfant qu'ils avaient devant eux.**

**Ils connaissaient tous l'histoire du jeune Potter, et pourtant aucun des trois ne se seraient attendus, à le voir comme il était devant eux, maigre, chétif, le teint maladif. Il avait tout de même vaincu à l'âge d'un an le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ils savaient qu'il avait subi des mauvais traitements, mais ils n'en restèrent pas moins surpris. A la fin du trajet, ils furent sortis de leur rêverie lorsque Maugrey, leur ordonna de patrouiller autour de la maison de la dame aux chats. Celle-ci les attendaient sur le perron. Harry la salua avec un sourire, avant de se diriger vers le salon. Quand ils entrèrent un feu ronflait dans la cheminée, Harry comprit alors qu'ils allaient utiliser le même moyen de transport par lequel le Professeur Rogue et l'infirmière étaient venus le voir. Maugrey se tourna alors vers Harry:**

Potter, c'est la première fois n'est ce pas que tu vas emprunter la poudre de cheminette, n'est-ce pas? Demanda-t-il tandis que Harry acquiesçait. Très bien dans ce cas regarde attentivement ce que va faire Shackelbot, c'est clair?

-Oui M. Maugrey, répondit Harry

**Il vit alors le grand auror noir, prendre de la poudre de cheminette, rentrer dans l'âtre brulant, prononcer très clairement le lieu de sa destination finale, jeter la poudre dans le feu, avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme verte. Maugrey lui demanda alors s'il avait bien compris, et Harry acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête. Malgré la peur de finir brulé qui lui nouait l'estomac. Harry s'avança et entra dans la cheminée. Il sentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre dans son cœur. Il cria la destination, et disparut. **

**Lorsqu'il arriva, il se ramassa pitoyablement. Il se sentit alors remettre sur pied par la forte poigne de l'auror, qui l'écarta de la cheminée. Heureusement pour lui, que l'auror était là parce que quelques secondes plus tard apparaissait dans l'âtre Maugrey qui épousseta ses habits. Harry en profita alors pour observer la salle où il se trouvait. Il vit alors qu'il était sur le coté d'un immense hall, au milieu duquel trônait une gigantesque sculpture représentant un sorcier et une sorcière, ainsi qu'un centaure et deux petites créatures hideuses. De ces cinq statues jaillissait de l'eau qui retombait dans le bassin. Harry put lire qu'il s'agissait de la fontaine de la fraternité. Il continua son tour d'horizon de la pièce et s'aperçut que plusieurs cheminée, comme celle par laquelle il venait d'arriver, recouvrait aussi le pan de mur en face de lui, en plus de celui où se trouvait sa cheminée. Sur sa droite, il aperçut une petite porte d'où sortait de temps à autre quelques sorciers. De l'autre coté, il y avait une immense porte dorée, à coté de laquelle se tenait un bureau qui devait faire office de sécurité. **

**Sans s'en rendre compte Harry se trouvait à présent au milieu de l'atrium, et ces protecteurs avaient disparu. Paniqué, et perdu dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il se dirigea vers le bureau du vigile. Mais il fut attrapé par l'épaule. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il tomba sur un homme à l'allure sévère, les yeux gris et froid. Ce dernier prit la parole:**

Bonjour M. Potter, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici tout seul, déclara-t-il

-Je ne suis pas tout seul, je me suis simplement perdu, répondit Harry calmement

**L'air aristocratique et moqueur de l'homme l'énervait au plus haut point. L'homme quant à lui ne se gênait pas pour dévisager l'enfant. Il avait devant lui, le garçon qui avait tué son ancien maître, et ce dernier ressemblait plus à une loque humaine qu'à un petit garçon. **

-Ou sont alors ceux qui vous accompagnent ? Demanda sournoisement l'adulte

-Je ne le sais pas, répondit Harry qui commençait à être paniqué. Je me dirigeai vers la sécurité pour les y attendre, reprit-il

-C'est une idée fort intelligent M. Potter, concéda l'adulte. Mais vu le temps qu'il vous reste, je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que ce soit moi qui vous accompagne, jusqu'à la salle d'audience, déclara-t-il

-Je vous remercie M. mais, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je vais attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher près de ce bureau, et de plus je ne vous connais même pas, qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège, répondit-il

-Je suis désolé, je suis M. Malefoy, déclara le blond. Comme vous voudrez, mais si jamais vous arrivez en retard au tribunal, ils n'auront d'autre choix que de relâcher vos parents, mentit-il

-Vous mentez, hurla Harry, tandis que des larmes commençaient à perler aux coins de ces yeux

-En aucun cas, répondit-il. De plus, vous me devez le respect sale garnement, dit le blond en commençant à lever le bras pour frapper Harry,

-Que faites-vous M. Malefoy ? Demanda une sorcière qui passait près de lui, le visage et l'allure sévère

-Rien, professeur McGonagall, répondit le blond, je souhaitais le conduire, jusqu'au bureau du vigile, expliqua-t-il en tapotant le dos de Harry

-Laissez cet enfant tranquille, M. Malefoy, intervint une autre voix que Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Dumbledore.

-Je vous laisse Professeur McGonagall, M. Dumbledore, salua Malefoy en s'en allant

-Tout va bien Harry ? Demanda alors le vieux barbu, il ne t'a rien fait ? s'inquiéta-t-il

-Oui, je vais bien, il ne m'a rien fait, murmura Harry

**Harry n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé de rencontré le professeur Dumbledore qu'en ce moment. Les deux professeurs l'emmenèrent alors jusqu'au bureau du vigile, qui lui épingla sur le torse un badge avec inscrit visiteur procès mauvais traitement. Une fois que tout cela fut fait, tous les trois traversèrent les lourdes portes en or de l'atrium qui donnait alors sur une douzaine d'ascenseur. Pendant qu'ils attendaient la venue d'un ascenseur. Le professeur Dumbledore lui expliqua que s'était lui qui était désormais chargé de sa surveillance avec le professeur McGonagall, et s'excusa aussi pour l'avoir perdu de vue, à son arrivée. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'intérieur d'un des ascenseurs, et montèrent au 9 ème étage. Ils atterrirent dans un couloir qui était quasiment désert. Ils se hâtèrent de gravir quelques marches et rentrèrent dans une pièce qui était bondée. Sur sa gauche, il aperçut une cinquantaine de sorciers tous vêtus de robes prunes, avec un M doré brodé dessus. La poigne ferme de Dumbledore le conduisit jusqu'à sa place, où il s'assit. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Jack, qui s'assit à coté de lui en lui faisant un petit sourire d'encouragement. Quelques minutes plus tard deux femmes et un homme entrèrent et s'installèrent en hauteur. L'homme s'assit avant de se relever, tout les sorciers présents dans la salle se levèrent à leur tour. Une des deux femmes prit la parole:**

Audience du 20 juillet 1988, affaire de maltraitance par des moldus sur un enfant sorcier, présidé par M. le ministre Cornelius Fudge, assisté du responsable de la justice magique Mme Amelia Bones, greffière Mme Aurora Blane, déclara la femme avant de s'asseoir

-Très bien comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui afin de juger les actes ignobles causés par des moldus sur un enfant sorcier en la personne de Harry Potter

**De nombreuses personnes fustigèrent et sifflèrent, lorsque le ministre énonça les faits. Ce fut autour de la directrice du département de la justice magique de prendre la parole:**

Calmez-vous, ou je fais évacuer la salle, rugit-elle, tandis que peu à peu les sorciers se calmaient. Faites entrer les accusés, reprit-elle

**Mais lorsqu'un semblant de silence apparut après les paroles de Mme Bones, des sifflement et des hués fusèrent lorsque Vernon et Pétunia Dursley, entrèrent dans le tribunal accompagné par deux aurors qui les assirent sur des fauteuils en bois dont les chaînes se refermèrent automatiquement autour de leur poignets et chevilles, afin d'éviter toute tentative d'évasion. Oncle Vernon tenta de se débattre quelques instants avant de se retomber épuisé. Amelia Bones se leva à nouveau et prit la parole:**

-Veuillez s'il vous plaît, M. Dursley vous présenter devant la cour, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je, bande de monstre, rugit l'oncle Vernon, je suis innocent, beugla-t-il. C'est de sa faute si nous sommes ici, ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton Harry qui se recroquevilla sur lui même

-Silence moldu, gronda une voix dans le fond de la salle vous vous devez de répondre à la question qui vous a été posée, reprit-elle

-Sinon quoi, votre assemblée ne fait pas office de tribunal, provoqua Vernon rouge. Je suis un citoyen anglais, et vos lois à la noix ne s'appliquent pas à des gens comme nous, reprit-il

-En effet dans la majeure partie des cas, concéda une sorcière. Cependant, la maltraitance sur un enfant sorcier, fait partie des rares exceptions dans lesquels notre justice fait loi, reprit-elle calmement.

**Vernon qui avait souri de satisfaction quelques secondes plutôt, était devenu aussi pâle que sa femme qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. La directrice du département de la justice magique reprit alors la parole:**

, veuillez s'il vous plait maintenant que nous avons répondu à vos questions vous présenter à la cour ? Demanda-t-elle de nouveau

-Je m'appelle Vernon Dursley, j'ai 37 ans, et je vivais jusqu'à ce que ce monstre arrive dans ma vie, paisiblement avec ma femme et mon fils au 4 Privet drive. Je suis directeur d'une entreprise, ajouta-t-il

-Merci, M. Dursley, c'est à vous Mme Dursley, dit simplement Amélia Bones

-Je m'appelle Pétunia, Janice, Evans Dursley, j'ai 35 ans, je suis femme au foyer afin de pouvoir m'occuper de mon fils, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis marié avec Vernon depuis maintenant 20 ans, conclut-elle

-Très bien, veuillez maintenant nous indiquer votre lien de parenté avec M. Potter ici présent, et expliquer les raisons de sa présence chez vous ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite

-Je suis la sœur de sa mère, déclara-t-elle. J'ai récupéré son fils le matin du 2 Novembre, sur le perron de ma porte d'entrée. Il tenait entre ses mains une lettre. Je l'ai lu, et j'ai appris que ma sœur était morte. Puisque nous avions le même sang, la protection laissée par sa mère était encore effective, et servirait ainsi à le cacher, des fidèles de vous-savez-qui, qui voudraient s'en prendre à lui. A la fin de ma lecture, bien malgré moi, j'avais signé le pacte débita-t-elle lentement.

-Ainsi donc, c'est pour une question de sécurité que le petit Harry a été placé chez vous, répéta la directrice

-En effet en tout cas c'est la seule raison que m'a donné le professeur Dumbledore ici présent, répondit-elle.

-Est-ce exact, M. Dumbledore ? Demanda Fudge qui prenait pour la première fois la parole.

-Oui c'est bien ce qui était écrit dans la lettre, répondit le directeur de Poudlard.

-Très bien venons en au fait qui se sont produit il y a environ deux semaines, indiqua Mme Bones. Que s'est-il passé se soir là pour que vous frappiez ainsi votre neveu, M. Dursley ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite

-Il venait de s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Dudley, et avait commis plusieurs bêtises durant la journée, tant et si bien que ma femme avait du l'expulser de la maison, pour le reste de la journée.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que cette punition était déjà suffisante ? Demanda un homme en robe violette

-Non, il fallait qu'il cesse de faire ce genres de bêtises, et ces tours de magie, ajouta l'oncle. J'ai donc voulu lui infliger une correction pour qu'il se souvienne de ne jamais refaire ce genre de bêtise.

-Je comprends parfaitement, déclara Mme Bones d'une voix dégoutée. M. Potter veuillez venir s'il vous plait à la barre.

**Harry se leva difficilement, son corps tremblait de toute part, il était terrifié à l'idée de devoir parler devant tout ces sorciers, mais encore plus de devoir se confronter avec sa famille. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit que lui indiquait la jeune femme. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, il se redressa et attendit que la juge pose ses questions.**

Potter veuillez-vous présenter à la cour ? Demanda-t-elle comme elle l'avait fait pour les Dursley.

-Je m'appelle Harry, James Potter, je suis le fils de Lily Potter née Evans, et de James Potter, je vais bientôt avoir huit ans, reprit-il

-Très bien M. Potter, confirmez-vous la version de votre Oncle ? Demanda-t-elle

**Harry se mit alors à trembler de tous ses membres, il commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Il sera la médaille comme lui avait dit Jack, et il sentit peu à peu son courage lui revenir, par le biais d'un mince espoir de voir son oncle et sa tante en prison. Il cessa de se balancer mais resserra sa prise autour de ses jambes, et autour du médaillon.**

Confirmez-vous la version de votre Oncle ? Redemanda-t-elle

-Oui, il voulait vraiment que je cesse de faire de la magie, déclara Harry. Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se passait, ajouta-t-il le regard perdu

-Comprenez nous, intervint Pétunia. Nous étions effrayé, que se passerait-il si jamais nos voisin découvrait la vérité, et comment pouvions nous faire face à ses pouvoirs magiques, il avait déjà teint les cheveux d'un de ses professeurs en bleu, et s'était téléporté sur le toit de l'école, expliqua-t-elle, nous voulions simplement que cela s'arrête, conclut-elle

-Si je comprends bien les corrections que vous avez infligé à votre neveu avaient pour but de l'empêcher de faire de la magie, dit Dumbledore. Mais la magie chez les sorciers est toute aussi importante que le sang, chez les êtres humains, reprit-il. Vous avez bien du vous apercevoir que cela ne faisait pas effet alors qu'avez-vous fait, renvoya-t-il

-Nous avons continué, dit Vernon avec du sadisme dans la voix.

-M. Potter pouvez-vous raconter à la cour ce qu'il s'est passé le soir du 10 juillet

-Je vais essayer, répondit simplement l'enfant. Nous venions de finir de manger, lorsque mon Oncle m'a pris à part, il a commencé à m'humilier en disant que mes parents n'étaient que des alcooliques, qui étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Je lui ai répondu qu'il mentait, et tous les vases et verre ont explosé.

**La cour fut stupéfaite de voir que Harry avait réussi, sans aucun doute à briser tout ce qui était dans le salon des Dursley. Pendant ce temps il continua son récit, quant il eut terminé, il était en larme. Ce fut Albus Dumbledore qui le ramena à sa place tandis que Jack prenait sa place. Le procès continua ainsi jusqu'à midi et demi heure à laquelle. L'audience fut suspendue, pour avoir le temps de se restaurer**.** Harry quitta la salle accompagné par Dumbledore et M. O'Connor tandis que Mme McGonagall retournait à Poudlard, pour s'occuper des divers problèmes administratifs en relation avec l'école de sorcellerie. La séance reprit en début d'après-midi. Une fois que les membres du magenmagot eurent entendu les deux parties, ils demandèrent à se retirer, pour délibérer. Leur demande fut accordée par Amelia Bones. Tandis que la salle se vidait Harry était resté assis à coté de Jack, il avait une envie pressante d'aller au toilette mais il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où il se trouvait et ne souhaitait pas se perdre. Voyant le manège du garçon, Jack lui demanda alors:**

Tout va bien Harry? Tu as besoin de quelque chose, ajouta-t-il

-Je souhaiterais aller aux toilettes, mais je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent, répondit piteusement Harry

-Je ne sais pas non plus où ils se trouvent mais, je vais t'y accompagner, les employés doivent bien se rendre quelque part pour faire leur besoin, déclara-t-il

**Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Une fois dehors, Harry vit de nombreux sorciers lui demander des autographes, ou simplement lui serrer la main. Mais heureusement pour lui, Jack repoussa les opportuns, et fit office de bouclier pour Harry. Finalement ils réussirent à se faufiler à travers la foule en rusant, et atteignirent après avoir demander à un employé en échange d'un autographe, aux toilettes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dehors. Étrangement la foule avait disparue, seules quelques personnes se hâtaient dans différentes directions. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans la salle d'audience. Une femme aux long cheveux châtain, avec des yeux bleu presque irréel, accompagnée par un homme aux cheveux châtains avec quelques mèches de cheveux grises, et aux yeux marron strié de petits éclats dorés, les alpaga:**

Vous êtes bien Harry Potter? Demanda-t-elle, en fixant intensément Harry

-C'est bien moi, répondit ce dernier, que me voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il ensuite. Je vous préviens que si c'est pour un autographe, je n'en signe pas, et je donne encore moins des interviews, ajouta-t-il

-Non, non, ça n'a rien à voir, ria-t-elle. Je ne pense pas que tu te souviennes de moi Harry, tu ne devais pas avoir plus de deux mois, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, reprit-elle. Je suis Serena Terens Black, ta marraine, ajouta-t-elle

-Vous avez connu mes parents ? Demanda Harry soudain intéressé

-En effet, j'étais la meilleur amie de ta mère, avoua-t-elle. Tu sais, elle était la meilleur élève de son année, et elle n'avait pas son pareil pour faire des potions et jeté des sorts, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. Ton père aussi était très doué, mais comme mon mari et mon ami, il était un peu hautain, expliqua-t-elle

-Tu lui donnes vraiment une mauvais image, de James, intervint l'homme à coté de lui. Il n'était pas comme ça tu sais, ajouta-t-il en direction. Ton père était très intelligent et comme ta mère, il est devenu préfet en chef. De plus s'était un joueur de quidditch hors pair, raconta-t-il

-Vous aussi vous avez connu mes parents ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Rémus

-En effet, je suis Rémus Lupin, j'étais très ami avec tes parents, mais principalement avec ton père, confirma-t-il

-Lunard, murmura Harry perdu dans ses souvenirs d'enfance

-Tu te souviens de moi ? Demanda le Loup garou surpris qu'il se rappelle de son surnom

-Je dois bien avouer que non, c'est simplement ce mot qui m'est revenu en tête, avoua piteusement Harry

-Ce n'est rien Harry, tu te souviens de mon surnom, répondit l'Homme heureux. En réalité nous sommes venus te parler de ton parrain Sirius Black, reprit-il. Tu te souviens de lui

-Je ne pense pas, déclara Harry calmement. Je sais juste ce que l'on m'a raconté sur lui, continua-t-il. Soit disant il aurait tué mon père et plusieurs moldus, mais je sais par ailleurs que mon père et lui était très proche, donc je ne comprends pas ce qu'il aurait pu tirer de la mort de mon père, dit-il

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire Harry, tu as en effet raison....

-Miss Terens, M. Lupin, quelle joie de vous revoir ici, dit la voix du directeur

-Bonjour, répondirent froidement les deux concernés

-Allez Harry, entre de la salle, ils ne vont pas tarder à rendre leur verdict, dit le directeur

**Jack raccompagna Harry dans la salle, où comme l'avait prédit le directeur. Amélia Bones allait annoncé le verdict rendu par les membres du magenmagot.**

Vernon Dursley, vous êtes reconnu coupable pour maltraitance envers un enfant de sorcier, nous avons cependant retenu en votre faveur, le fait que vos parents aient été tués par des fidèles de vous-savez-qui, et aussi que vous ayez eut du mal à gérer les problèmes de votre neveu, nous vous condamnons à 8 ans de prisons dont 4 ans fermes, déclara-t-elle. Mme Pétunia Dursley, pour être restée inactive, et ne pas avoir porter assistance à votre neveu, nous vous condamnons à 2 ans de prisons, continua-t-elle. La charge de votre neveu Harry Potter a été confiée au directeur de Poudlard Albus Dumbledore, qui s'est porté volontaire pour installé l'enfant dans une structure spécialisé en attendant qu'il apprenne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs et qu'il devienne majeur, afin qu'il puisse se prendre en charge seul. L'audience est terminée, conclut-elle.

**Dans un grand brouhaha, la salle se vida. Harry n'était plus chez les Dursley, mais il ne se sentait pas rassuré pour autant. Le directeur les avait rejoint durant la déclaration. En sortant, du tribunal Harry ne vit aucune trace de ses deux interlocuteurs. Il demanda alors à Dumbledore:**

Professeur, pourquoi est-ce qu'après la mort de mes parents je ne suis pas allé chez ma marraine ? Demanda Harry

-Comme l'a dit ta tante, elle t'offrait une protection quasiment indestructible contre les fidèles de Voldemort, expliqua Dumbledore. De plus ton parrain avait tué des moldus et le gardien du secret de tes parents, j'avais peur que sa femme soit aussi une mangemort, reprit-il

-Mais maintenant vous avez vérifié, il n'y a plus rien, elle n'est pas une mangemort n'est-ce pas, reprit Harry. Je sais que vous devez être très occupé, par vos activité de directeur de Poudlard, alors pourquoi vous m'avez pris en charge ? Et pourquoi vous ne me placez pas chez ma marraine ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau

-Ton parrain s'est échappé de prison, il veut sans doute s'en prendre à toi, et te confier à sa femme serait comme te mettre dans la gueule du loup. De plus M. Lupin est un loup garou, expliqua calmement Dumbledore

-Et alors, qu'est ce que cela peut faire qu'il soit un loup garou ? Demanda Harry

-Les nuits de pleines lunes, ils se transforment en bête sanguinaire et il pourrait par erreur te mordre et ainsi te transformer en loup garou toi aussi, expliqua excédé le directeur. Je vais te placer dans une structure spécialisé, tu verras tu vas t'y plaire, conclut-il

**C'est sur ces mots, que Harry et Dumbledore et Jack sortirent du ministère par poudre de cheminette. Harry resta jusqu'à la fin de semaine chez Mme Figg. Dumbledore vint le chercher pour le conduire, en Russie lieu où se situait la structure spécialisée. Ce que Harry ne savait pas encore c'est que les trois prochaines années seraient loin d'être de tout repos...**

**

* * *

**

RàR:

Adénoide: En effet Dumbledore a acheté Harry d'une certaine manière, mais il va faire une erreur que tu va comprendre en lisant la fin de ce chapitre. Harry est un enfant et qu'il ne voit pas les manipulations d'un homme qui est passé expert dans ce domain, non??. Je n'irais pas jusque là, bien que j'ai lu certaine fic où s'était le cas. En tout cas Vernon, et Pétunia vont rester un bout de temps au frais comme on dit. Encore merci pour ton commentaire, et j'espère en relire un autre la semaine prochaine.

Azrou:Merci pour ton commentaire, et tes encouragements, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi, j'espère en relire un autre la semaine prochaine.


	15. Chapitre XIII: Poudlard express

**Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété exclusive de JKR**

**

* * *

**

**Bonjour, à tous en cet journée d'avant noël, voilà la petite surprise que je tenais à vous faire. C'est mon cadeau pour noël un peu en avance mais bon, je n'aurais pas le temps pour le poster le 25.**

**En tout cas pour ce chapitre je crois que nombre d'entre vous vont être surpris parce que... Si je vous dit tout ce n'est pas drôle, et puis ce sera une petite surprise.**

**Je tiens ensuite à remercier tout ceux qui ont posté une review, au moment ou je rédige ces lignes, j'en suis à 9 commentaires reçu pour le chapitre 12. Si, il faut que je pousse une petite gueulante pour avoir plus de commentaire, je renouvellerais volontiers l'expérience. En tout cas continuez comme ça, je serais un auteur comblé. Je remercie aussi tout ceux qui lisent ma fic.  
**

**J'ai déjà par écrit, rédigé les deux chapitres suivants, ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.  
**

**bon maintenant place à la lecture**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre XIII: Poudlard Express:**_

**Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était presque dix heures. Il faut dire que la veille, Kendra, Sirius et lui avait fêté jusque tard dans la nuit, son adoption. Désormais, Il s'appelait Andrew Jonsen. Sirius étant toujours recherché par les autorités britannique, il s'était tourné vers la personne qu'il considérait à la fois comme sa mère et sa grande sœur. Il s'agissait de Kendra Jonsen, celle-ci avait immédiatement accepté. Se souvenant de sa demande Andrew sourit de bonheur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se décida à sortir de son lit et troqua son pyjama contre un jogging. Il prit un sac de toile, et après avoir fait un détour par la cuisine, il sortit dans la cour. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur la maison, avant de s'en détourner et de s'éloigner en trottinant.**

**Malgré la permission de son maître de s'arrêter pendant le mois suivant, Andrew avait préféré reprendre l'entraînement à peine avait-il posé le pied sur le sol anglais. Il savait très bien que si il ne reprenait pas avant le délais imparti, il aurait des problèmes par la suite, et il ne souhaitait pas que cela se produise de nouveau. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement de ce qu'il s'était passé après un mois d'inactivité autorisé par son maître. **

**Il n'avait rien fait pendant un mois entier si ce n'est apprendre la langue et effectuer ses différents devoirs. Il était au point et le lendemain, il débutait par les cours d'arts martiaux, où il se débrouillait plutôt bien. Cependant le jour j, tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. D'une Andrew avait eu du mal à suivre la cadence imposée par son maître, et de deux, il avait fait de nombreuses erreurs dans ses enchaînements et pour terminer il avait perdu ses bases et ses repères, ce qui avait sérieusement mis en colère son maître. Celui-ci lui avait alors ordonné d'effectuer plus de tâches que quiconque dans le dojo, mais en plus aux vacances suivantes, ils étaient partis en camp dans la forêt toute proche. Andrew avait alors passé la semaine du matin jusque tard le soir à s'entraîner, jusqu'à ce que l'entraînement devienne quelque chose de naturel.**

**Il s'arrêta de penser à cet événement douloureux et continua sa route. Une heure et demi plus tard, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre, il s'arrêta. Il marcha un peu pour calmer son rythme cardiaque, puis il s'étira, but quelques gorgées d'eau avant d'effectuer des exercices de souplesse. Il passa ensuite à des exercices physiques, et finalement il répéta les diverses prises et techniques qu'il avait déjà tant de fois exécutées. Il termina par quelque kata avant de rentrer en courant non sans avoir effectuer des étirements avant.**

**A peine eut-il posé le pied sur le pas de la porte, qu'on l'empoigna avec violence et qu'on lui asséna une violente gifle. Le coup lui avait fait mal, même si aucune larme n'avait coulé. Cela faisait très longtemps d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il sentait que sa joue était en feu et il ne put s'empêcher de crier:**

Aie mais ça fait mal, ça va pas la tête tu es complètement fo... La personne en face de lui souhaitant lui en donner une seconde Andrew se tut

-C'est tout ce que tu trouve à répondre, espèce d'idiot, beugla la voix. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dehors? Où étais-t-u? Demanda-t-elle, voyant Andrew réfléchir. Mais réponds bon sang, lacha-t-elle en le secouant avec vigueur

-J'étais parti m'entraîner, bégaya Andrew stupéfait par la colère de sa sœur

**Cette dernière avait le visage rouge de colère mais ses yeux rougis montrait aussi qu'elle avait pleuré, signe qu'elle s'était inquiétée de son absence.**

-Vous êtes bien tous les même, rugit-elle. Je me suis inquiété pour toi, mais tu as l'air de t'en moquer, reprit-elle d'une voix furieuse

-Je suis désolé Kendra, dit Andrew penaud

-C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire, cria-t-elle. Désolé tu peux l'être, ajouta-t-elle. Comment crois-tu que j'ai réagi quand j'ai vu ton lit vide, pareil pour toutes les pièces de la maison, beugla-t-elle

-Je suis désolé Kendra, je ne pensais pas...

-C'est bien là ton problème Andrew, tu ne penses jamais à rien, répliqua-t-elle vertement

**Elle se retourna se dirigea vers sa chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur. Andrew resta bouche bée dans le Hall, ne sachant pas comment réagir.**

Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, dit Sirius en lui attrapant le bras. Tu sais parfaitement qu'il ne souhaitais pas t'inquiéter. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas de sa faute il y a deux ans, le défendit-il

-Lâche moi Sirius, il devait y penser avant, répliqua-t-elle

**Elle se dégagea, et lui ferma violemment la porter au nez. Sirius quant à lui descendit les marches surpris. Il tomba sur Andrew qui se posait des questions**

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, se lamentait-il

**Dire qu'il avait été surpris par le comportement de sœur, aurait été un euphémisme. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait et s'était à son avis pour ça qu'elle s'était autant mise en colère.**

-Je dirais plutôt qu'est ce que tu n'as pas fait, corrigea Sirius. Elle aurait sans aucun doute apprécié que tu laisse un mot en partant, expliqua-t-il tandis que Andrew s'apprêtait à monter. Laisse là tranquille, ordonna-t-il. Ca ce voit que tu manques d'expérience en matière de fille, pointa-t-il. Dans l'état ou elle est quoique tu dises cela n'arrangerait pas les choses, au contraire, elles empireraient, enseigna-t-il

-Je suis désolé Sirius. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de rendre des comptes à quelqu'un, expliqua Andrew. Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, je suis indépendant. Pour moi vivre avec quelqu'un qui s'occupe de moi c'est quelque chose de nouveau.

-Je le sais Andrew, je comprends bien ce que tu veux dire mais pour elle aussi c'est la première fois qu'elle a la charge de quelqu'un, expliqua l'animagus chien. Elle a eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, ajouta-t-il. De plus elle a été drôlement marqué par ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans.

-Que voulait-elle qu'il m'arrive, d'une part je ne suis plus Harry Potter, mais je suis devenu Andrew Jonsen. Les mangemorts qui ne croiraient pas à ma prétendue mort n'en n'ont plus après moi, répondit-il. Et de deux je sais me défendre, termina-t-il en colère

-Garde ton calme Andrew, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, tempéra l'animagus chien. Tu sais mieux que quiconque, qu'il vaut mieux rester tout de même sur ses gardes on est jamais trop prudent, déclara Sirius inquiet, plusieurs fois certains se sont fait avoir à cause d'un excès de confiance, ajouta-t-il

-Vigilance constante, ricana Andrew. Sirius on dirait que tu fais le papa poule, plaisanta-t-il

-Je ne rigole pas avec ça, répondit son parrain. Sérieusement, si ton père et moi avions été moins inconscient, il serait peut être encore là, lui et ta mère, déclara-t-il triste

-Cesse de te culpabiliser, ils seraient peut être tout les deux encore là, où bien ils seraient morts un autre jour, répliqua Andrew. De toute manière on ne le saura jamais et puis je m'en moque je vous ai Kendra et toi, termina-t-il

-Raison de plus pour que tu sois sur tes gardes à Poudlard. Malgré le fait que cela fasse mal au cœur, j'ai l'impression que de par ton caractère tu vas finir à Serpentard. Et il y en a qui sont loin d'être des enfants de cœurs même à ton âge, expliqua-t-il.

-Je te le promets Sirius, répondit précipitamment Andrew

-Tu es bien comme ton père, pensa avec nostalgie l'animagus chien.

**Il se jeta ensuite sur Andrew et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, comme il aimait si bien le faire avec James. Andrew se débattit tant bien que mal, mais il ne parvint pas à se libérer. Tout deux se mirent alors à rire.**

**La jeune femme resta fâchée avec Andrew pendant une semaine. Durée au bout de laquelle elle consentit enfin à accepter les excuses de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais si jamais elle en aurait fait autrement le jour où il lui serait vraiment arriver quelque chose, elle n'aurait pas pu prendre les bonnes décisions. Et puis après tout il n'avait que onze ans, les enfants de son âge trainant tous seuls dans les rues étaient peu nombreux. Elle repensa suite à sa colère, à ce qu'avait fait Andrew. Ce dernier avait laissé des mots partout dans la maison chaque fois qu'il partait, afin d'être sûr qu'elle en lise un où qu'elle aille.**

**La semaine suivante passa très rapidement pour Andrew, alternant entraînement, méditation, lecture, et parfois quelques parties de vols avec Sirius et Kendra.**

**Enfin le jour tant attendu de la rentrée arriva enfin. Andrew était tellement excité à l'idée de se rendre à l'école de sorcellerie qu'il s'était réveillé à l'aube. Il prit une douche et enfila ses vêtements. Ne voulant pas rester inactif jusqu'au petit déjeuner, il vérifia si sa malle contenait tout ce qui était obligatoire pour un première année , de la plume, jusqu'au chaudron en passant par les paires de chaussettes. Il lui restait encore une heure, avant le petit déjeuner, et comme il avait l'interdiction formelle de le faire. Il médita avec Thot. Il fut tiré de cette dernière par Sirius qui souhaitais le réveiller avec un seau d'eau glacée. Finalement l'animagus chien se contenta de l'interpeler:**

Tu es prêt Andychou pour une première année à Poudlard? Demanda-t-il, pas trop stressé? Ajouta-t-il

-Arrête Patmol avec tes surnoms débiles, répliqua Andrew désabusé. Pour répondre à ta question, je suis à la fois excité et très stressé. Cela va être mes premiers pas réels dans le monde de la magie, avoua-t-il

-Tu n'as rien à craindre tu es le meilleur, répliqua son parrain, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Tu vas voir Poudlard c'est génial, tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux copains, ajouta-t-il, et aussi....

-Ce n'est pas tant cela qui m'inquiète, coupa son filleul en le regardant fixement

-Ne t'en fait pas tout se passera bien, au pire tu finiras dans le lac, et tu te feras manger par le calamar géant, déclara en souriant Sirius tandis que Andrew palissait. Je rigolais c'est une brave bête elle ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, en réalité, j'ai plus peur de ce qui risque de lui arriver si elle t'attrape...ajouta-t-il songeur. Non, penses aux filles qui sont toutes plus belles, les unes que les autres, ou bien au nombre de blagues que tu va pouvoir faire, termina-t-il

-Tu ne crois pas que tu t'avance un peu trop concernant les filles, rougit Andrew. Je n'ai que 11 ans tu sais, ajouta-t-il. Pour les blagues j'essayerais.

-Il n'est jamais trop tôt tu sais mon petit Andy pour commencer à s'intéresser aux filles, répondit Sirius doctement. Comment ça essayer, j'espère bien que tu ferras des blague, reprit-il d'une voix enflammée. Sinon gare à toi quand tu rentres, prévint-il. Je me ferais un devoir de refaire ton éducation de maraudeur.

-J'entends parler de refaire l'éducation, intervint Kendra qui rentrait à son tour dans la chambre. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas de celle de Andrew, reprit-elle

-Non tu te méprends ma chère, dit Sirius apeuré en voyant le visage terrifiant de la jeune femme. Je lui expliquais combien il étais important de bien répondre aux questions que lui poserait ses professeurs afin de rapporter des points à sa maison. Je lui ai dit que s'il ne le faisait je referais son éducation scolaire, se défendit-il pitoyablement

-Mon œil, répliqua Kendra sceptique. J'espère que tu ne cherchais pas à corrompre mon petit frère, ajouta-t-elle menaçante.

**Elle se tourna vers Andrew**

Je vois que tu es prêt, reprit-elle en lui faisant la bise

-Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne me croit jamais, se lamenta Sirius

-Tu es beau comme un cœur petit frère, ajouta-t-elle tandis que Andrew rougissait de honte.

-Merci, répondit-il les joues en feu

-Ce que tu es mignon petit frère quand tu rougis, ajouta-t-elle en lui pinçant les joues. As-tu toutes tes affaires ? Demanda-t-elle

-Pourquoi est ce que l'on m'ignore? Gémit de nouveau l'animagus chien

-Oui, répondit Andrew, j'ai même vérifié deux fois ce matin,se plaignit-il sans faire attention au jérémiade de son parrain

-Laisse-moi vérifier encore une fois Andrew je veux être sûre que tu n'aies rien laisser de coté, déclara Kendra

-Mais je te dis que j'ai tout pris, et j'ai vérifié de nouveau ce matin, protesta Andrew

-Que risques-tu si je vérifie une nouvelle fois? Demanda-t-elle avec un regard inquisiteur tandis que Andrew capitulait. Les hommes ont parfois tendance à oublier certaines choses, ajouta-t-elle plus pour elle même que pour les autres

**Elle plongea dans la malle qui était parfaitement rangée, à la fin de son inspection, elle ressortit avec quelque chose de longiligne dans sa main droite.**

Oups, laissa échapper Andrew, sentant la tornade Kendra foncé droit sur lui

-Harry, James, Potter, rugit-elle. Je croyais que nous étions d'accord concernant ton balais. Il devait rester à la maison tant que tu ne serais pas en deuxième année, continua-t-elle. Les balais sont formellement interdits aux premières années, vociféra-t-elle

-Heu! Correction, Andrew, Dany Jonsen, intervint Sirius

-Tais-toi, hurla-t-elle tandis que Sirius se ratatinait sur lui même. Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense? Demanda-t-elle calmement tandis que Andrew déglutissait

-Je l'avais oublié, répondit-il piteusement préférant regarder ses chaussures

-Tu as de la chance, si tu continues comme ça je sens que je vais devenir chèvre, déclara-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de m'occuper d'un enfant comme toi, qui ne fais que des bêtises? Demanda-t-elle. Finalement je penses qu'ils avaient raison, c'est peut être une trop lourde tâche pour moi de m'occuper d'un enfant de onze ans, je vais te rendre aux autorités britanniques, je crois que c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire, ajouta-t-elle en souriant tandis que Andrew blêmissait. Je rigolais petit frère, avoua-t-elle en serrant Andrew dans ses bras, qui tentait désespérément de récupérer son balais. Celui-là reste avec moi, trancha-t-elle en éloignant le balais des mains d'Andrew. Je t'autorise déjà à prendre certaines choses qui sont à la limite de la légalité alors ne m'en demande pas trop non plus. J'espère que tu les as bien cachées, murmura-t-elle à Andrew qui redevint sérieux et qui hocha de la tête

-Laisse lui prendre son balais, il vole mieux que n'importe quel élève de Poudlard, il a ça dans le sang, plaida Sirius en faisant des yeux de chien battus.

-Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, non c'est non, trancha-t-elle

-C'est une vraie harpie Andrew, celle que tu as choisit comme tutrice, murmura Sirius tandis que Andrew pouffait de rire.

-Je t'ai entendu Black, dit d'une voix doucereuse Kendra. Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la harpie, tu es cloitré ici jusqu'à mon retour.

-Non laisse-moi vous accompagner, je t'en supplie princesse Kendra, reine des démons, laisse moi vous accompagner, supplia Sirius

-Je crois que ce n'étais pas la peine de rajouter reine des démons, murmura Andrew à Sirius

-Très bien dans ce cas tiens toi tranquille, répliqua-t-elle tandis que Sirius hochait de la tête, il en va de même pour toi Andrew, ajouta-t-elle

-Oui Kendra, répondit Andrew abattu

-Pendant que j'y pense, tu vas nous écrire des lettres pendant que tu seras à Poudlard. Et ne t'avise pas à ne pas en envoyer, sinon je viens à Poudlard, et je te jure que tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas en envoyer, déclara-t-elle. Donc je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'éviter d'employer les termes Sirius ou Patmol, on ne sait jamais si les lettres sont interceptées, nous finirions tous à Azkaban, pour avoir aidé un prisonnier, reprit-elle très sérieuse

-Je comprends grande sœur, répondit Andrew, mais comment veux-tu que je l'appelle? Demanda-t-il

-Sniffle je crois que c'est un assez bon surnom, intervint Sirius, d'accord

-D'acc, répondit Andrew en lui faisant un clin d'œil. En tout cas il en va de même avec vous, évitez de m'appeler Harry, ça serait pas très intelligent, non?

-En effet, à partir de maintenant nous allons t'appeler Andrew, comme cela on évitera de faire la confusion, dit Sirius

-Vous avez tous les deux raison, concéda Kendra. Ce n'est pas tout, mais nous n'avons toujours pas déjeuner et la gare de King's Cross n'est pas la porte à coté, déclara-t-elle

-J'aurais bien aimé comme cela je me serais levé dix minutes avant de partir, dit Andrew rêveusement

**Il descendit les escaliers en portant sa malle et la cage d'Isis sa chouette. Cette dernière lui avait été offerte par son parrain quelques jours auparavant. Elle avait un plumage noir tacheté de blanc.**

Pas moi, répondit Kendra. Les trains font trop de bruit, déclara-t-elle. Dépêchez-vous ou nous allons être en retard, termina-t-elle

**Ils prirent un petit déjeuner sur le pousse avant de s'embarquer dans une petite voiture rouge. Ils quittèrent rapidement la campagne et mirent le cap sur Londres. Ils y arrivèrent une heure plus tard. Ils décidèrent de se garer en banlieue, et utilisèrent les transports en communs moldus pour se rendre à destination. Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure avant le départ en vue du quai 9 ****¾.****. Andrew se demandait comment pouvait exister un tel endroit alors qu'il se trouvait présentement sur le quai 9 et 10, il ne voyait pas d'indication pour le quai 9 ****¾,**** avant de se rappeler que le monde sorcier était caché.**

**Soudain, il vit Sirius se mettre à courir. Il fonçait droit sur un mur, Andrew se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. Peu avant l'impact, Andrew cacha ses yeux, lorsqu'il les découvrit quelques secondes plus tard, le gros chien noir avait disparu. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait du passage menant vers le quai en question. Comme son parrain l'avait fait une minute auparavant, Andrew plaça le chariot en face du mur et se mit à courir en direction du mur, tandis que son oiseau s'agitait dans tout les sens. Andrew ferma les yeux lorsqu'il franchit le mur.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les trois se trouvaient devant le train. Même si Sirius lui avait parlé de ses voyages en Poudlard Express, Andrew était bouche bée devant le train rouge. Une volute de fumée blanche s'échappa de la cheminée et des pistons cuivrés. La locomotive ressemblait presque à un étalon qui piaffait d'impatience, attendant que son cavalier ne l'autorise à partir. Un coup d'épaule qui le jeta au sol, le ramena à la réalité:**

Tu ne peux pas te pousser du milieu du passage gamin, et tu as intérêt à retenir ton chien si tu ne veux pas qu'il finisse au département des créatures magiques, dit un homme d'une trentaine d'année, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, tandis que Sirius grognait.

-Vous pourriez vous excuser, intervint Kendra alors que Andrew défiait l'homme du regard

**Ce dernier semblait surpris qu'on ose lui tenir tête**

-Il semblerait que vous ne sachiez pas à qui vous avez à faire bande d'avorton, répliqua l'homme en retirant ses gants et s'apprêtant à frapper Andrew

-Allons Septimus, calmez-vous, c'est la rentrée, il s'agit d'un enfant de première année et si ça se trouve c'est même un sang de bourbe, il ne sait pas....

-Je sais parfaitement qui il est, coupa Kendra. Monsieur Malefoy, je vous remercie, mais nous pouvons nous défendre tous seuls surtout si c'est pour nous insulter, continua-t-elle en haussant la voix

-Savez-vous réellement qui nous sommes petites idiotes, pour oser nous interrompre? Demanda Lucius Malefoy sur un ton polaire

-Bien sûr, j'ai devant moi Lucius Malefoy et Septimus Crow, chef de deux des familles les plus influentes d'Angleterre, et membre aussi du ministère de la magie, si je ne m'abuse, dit-elle calmement pas impressionnée du tout par le comportement des deux hommes

-Vu que vous semblez si bien nous connaître, vous pourriez au moins nous donner votre nom, ainsi nous serions sur un pied d'égalité madame, tempéra Lucius Malefoy

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous avancerait-il de savoir que j'appartiens à la famille Jonsen, vous connaissez n'est-ce pas, déclara-t-elle, sur un ton provocateur.

**Les deux hommes semblèrent stupéfaits bien que leurs visages ne laissaient rien paraître. **

-Je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois amener mon petit frère et il est très peu patient, termina-t-elle

**Elle se retourna, sa baguette sortant ostensiblement de sa manche, tandis que Lucius et Septimus dégainait à leur tour leurs baguettes et pointaient la petite famille avec leurs armes. Ils s'aperçurent finalement que la baguette de la jeune femme était déjà pointée vers eux. Cette femme les intriguait. Conjointement, ils décidèrent de rejoindre leurs épouses.**

**Andrew monta dans le train et se choisit un compartiment où il déposa ses bagages, avant de redescendre pour saluer sa sœur et Sirius sous sa forme canine. Kendra donna alors ses derniers conseils:**

Qu'importe la maison où tu sois, je veux que tu te tiennes tranquille et que tu ne fasses pas de bêtise, déclara-t-elle

-Je ne fais jamais de bêtise tu sais Kendra, je suis un ange, protesta Andrew avec un sourire angélique aux lèvres

-Mais bien sûr, tu veux que je te ressorte toutes les bêtises que tu as faites pendant un mois en compagnie de ce sale cabot, gronda-t-elle

-J'en ai vraiment fait autant que tu sembles le penser? Demanda Andrew naïvement

-Idiot, répliqua Kendra tandis que Andrew se mettait à rire. Concernant ce que tu sais, je t'interdis d'en faire usage sur qui que ce soit, je consens à ce que tu les emmènes avec toi pour t'entraîner mais je refuse que tu t'en serves, j'espère de plus que tu les à bien cachés, c'est clair, ajouta-t-elle

-Très clair, répondit Andrew sérieusement. Quant à toi Sniffle tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille durant mon absence si tu ne veux pas que ce soit ta fête à noël, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du chien qui gémit. En échange, j'essayerais de parler avec ta fille, ajouta-t-il, tandis que Sirius hochait de la tête.

-Viens ici petit frère que je te donne un dernier conseil, déclara Kendra

-Oui chef, répondit Andrew

-Tu vas voir Andrew, dit Kendra d'une voix menaçante. Fait très attention à toi et ne fait pas trop de bêtise, je n'ai pas envie de me rendre chez le vieux barbu dès la première semaine parce que tu auras fait sauté l'école, c'est clair, reprit-elle en haussant la voix

-Très clair, mais tu sais si je fais sauter l'école, tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller voir le vieux fou, vu que son bureau aura aussi disparu, répondit Andrew avec un sourire angélique.

**Il monta dans le train afin d'éviter un tape derrière la tête de la part de sa sœur.**

-Espèce de sale garnement, tu vas voir quand tu rentres à noël ce qui t'attends, menaça-t-elle, tandis qu'il apparaissait à la fenêtre de son compartiment en tirant la langue

-C'est ce que l'on verra grande sœur, ajouta-t-il tandis que le train sifflait

-Fais attention à toi, et ramène de bons résultats. C'est tout ce que je te demande, et alors je serais une sœur comblée, déclara -t-elle. Je t'aime Andrew, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main

-Je te le promets grande sœur, répondit Andrew, moi aussi je t'aime, ajouta-t-il sous les aboiement joyeux de Sirius

**Alors que le train s'ébranlait, les derniers retardataires montaient à bord . Il vit d'ailleurs deux jumeaux rouquin et un troisième garçon courir et s'accrocher à la rampe extérieur de son wagon avant de se hisser à l'intérieur les uns après les autres. Il les entendit très distinctement rire de leur bêtise.**

**Andrew ferma la fenêtre, ainsi que les rideaux et s'allongea sur la banquette. Il ne lui aurait avoué pour rien au monde mais Kendra allait lui manquer. Même si parfois elle était plutôt collante voire un peu trop sur protectrice, il l'appréciait énormément, et il l'aimait sincèrement. C'était grâce à elle s'il était sortit des ténèbres, il y a presque 3 ans maintenant. Son visage, joyeux fit alors place à un visage plus fermé et tourmenté. Il pensait à tout ce qu'il avait subit avant de revenir en Angleterre. Il fut dérangé cinq minutes plus tard par l'entrée fracassante d'un garçon roux de son âge, suivit par les deux jumeaux qu'il avait vu courir quelques minutes auparavant. Ce furent eux qui parlèrent:**

-Bonjour, excuse notre petit frère pour sa brutalité il avait peur que tu le manges, dit l'un d'eux hilare

**Le dit petit frère n'était pas petit du tout, il faisait presque leur taille tout en ayant l'âge de Andrew. En tout cas le qualificatif ne plut pas au troisième rouquin qui leur jeta un regard noir.**

-Tu es en première année n'est ce pas ? Demanda le second tandis que Andrew hochait de la tête

-Tant mieux, ça ne te dérangerait pas si notre petit frère faisait le reste du trajet avec toi? Reprit le premier, tandis que Andrew hochait une nouvelle fois de la tête

-Je vais le dire à maman, elle vous a chargé de me surveiller, intervint pour la première le petit frère

-Tu n'aimes pas les araignées et en plus c'est le bon moyen de te faire un nouvel ami, répondit le premier

-Au fait moi c'est George Weasley, dit le deuxième, et lui c'est Fred Weasley, ajouta-t-il en désignant son jumeau. Et lui c'est le petit Ronny chéri à sa maman, ricana-t-il tandis que le garçon était furieux

-Ouais sur ce on te laisse Ronny, on va rejoindre Lee, qui doit nous montrer sa nouvelle acromentule, dit Fred joyeux en fermant la porte du compartiment

-C'est ça allez-vous en bande de lâcheur, répliqua leur frère qui se jeta mollement sur la banquette. C'est quoi ton nom? Demanda-t-il d'emblée. Moi c'est Ronald Weasley, du moins tu as du le comprendre lorsque mes frères m'ont présenté, mais je préfère que l'on m'appelle Ron, déclara-t-il

-Moi c'est Andrew, Andrew Jonsen,répondit-il agacé par le comportement du rouquin

**Il se mura de nouveau dans le silence tandis que l'autre reprenait la parole**

-Tu penses aller dans quelle maison? Demanda-t-il ensuite pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était de nouveau installé

-Je me fiche de la maison où je vais finir, que ce soit Serpentard ou Gryffondor, ou bien Poufsouffle ou Serdaigle, peu m'importe du moment que je m'y sente bien, répliqua Andrew. Après tout nous allons passer sept années de notre vie dans l'une d'elles, ajouta-t-il avec gentillesse

-Que diront tes parents si jamais tu te retrouve à Serpentard? Moi en tout cas, je sais que ma mère m'écorcherait vif si c'était le cas. Mais sais-tu que c'est de là bas que viennent les fidèles de tu-sais-qui? Demanda le rouquin surpris par la réponse de Andrew

-Rien, dit Andrew, puis voyant l'air ahuri de Ron. Ils sont morts quand j'étais enfant, c'est ma grande sœur qui m'élève depuis. Elle est allée à Durmstrang, tu penses bien qu'elle se fiche complètement que je finisse à Serpentard ou autre part, raconta-t-il tandis que Ron devenait blême. Elle m'a simplement demandé de ne pas faire trop de bêtises et de rapporter des bonnes notes, à mon avis c'est faisable quelque soit ta maison, ajouta-t-il. Enfin tous les mangemorts ne furent pas de Serpentard, il y en a eu dans tout les maisons, même si ce fut moins flagrant.

-Si tu le dis, répondit le rouquin dubitatif. As-tu déjà joué au quidditch ? Demanda-t-il voulant changer de sujet pour revenir sur un qui était sans conteste moins sensible

-Bien sûr, répondit Andrew. Mon oncle dit même que je vole mieux que de nombreux élèves de Poudlard, mais je ne sais pas si s'est la vérité ou bien s'il se moquait de moi en le disant, raconta Andrew. La plupart du temps, je m'entraînais plus à faire des figures acrobatique que jouer réellement, avoua-t-il. Enfin si tu me pose cette question c'est que tu y as déjà joué toi aussi. ? Demanda-t-il

-En effet, tout les étés je joue avec mes frères, sur le stade derrière ma maison, raconta mal à l'aise le rouquin. Mon équipe préférée est les Canon Chudley, déclara-t-il ensuite. Et toi ?

-Je n'ai pas... commença Andrew avant d'être interrompu

**La porte du compartiment venait de s'ouvrir sur trois filles et un garçon. Le garçon avait le visage joufflu et semblait être dans la lune. Il avait dans sa main droite un crapaud qu'il tenait fébrilement entre ses doigts. Les deux filles, à cotés de lui, étaient légèrement plus petites que lui. La plus petite des deux avaient des cheveux argentés, et ses yeux marron semblaient par endroit tacheté d'une multitude de paillette dorée. Lorsqu'elle vit Andrew la fixer ainsi, elle détourna le regard en rougissant. L'autre quant à elle semblait beaucoup plus assurée. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs, et des yeux gris. Autant l'une semblait plus timide et introvertie, autant l'autre semblait débordante de vie. La troisième pour sa part avait de long cheveux bruns épais et broussailleux avec des yeux couleur noisette. L'air autoritaire qu'elle affichait, semblait indiquer qu'elle était celle qui dirigeait le petit groupe. Du moins celle qui semblait être la plus à l'aise de tous.**

Bonjour, je suis Hermione Granger, et voici Neville Londubat, et....

-C'est bon Hermione, on sait se présenter toutes seules, coupa une des deux jeunes filles, je suis Aleksandra Terens, se présenta-t-elle

-Je suis Teresa Cooper, déclara sa voisine en esquissant un léger signe de la main.

-Ron Weasley, enchanté de faire votre connaissance, répondit-il alors qu'il fixait Neville étrangement. Vous avez bien dit Londubat ? Demanda-t-il soudainement aussi excité qu'une puce

-En effet, c'est bien Neville Londubat, répondit Hermione. C'est le survivant, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien j'ai été surprise d'apprendre qu'il allait rentré à Poudlard en même temps que moi, j'ai d'ailleurs lu tous les livres parlant de toi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon

-C'est bon Hermione, ils ont compris, qui il est, déclara Aleksandra agacée, tandis que Andrew souriait à cette remarque. Il faudrait peut être leur dire pourquoi nous sommes là non, au lieu de parler de chose sans intérêt, reprit-elle

-Comment ça de chose sans intérêt vous avez devant vous le survivant et cela ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid, déclara Ron surpris

-En effet, répliqua Aleksandra. Il a deux bras, deux jambes, une tête, il sait faire de la magie, il est un sorcier comme nous, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Hermione.

**Neville sembla remercier, la jeune fille de ne pas l'élever au dessus de tout le monde, et de simplement le considérer comme quelqu'un de normal.**

-Il a tout de même tuer le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps, renchérit Ron, il n'est pas n'importe qui, reprit-il.

-Peut être mais....

-Taisez-vous, intervint Andrew faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes qui se tournèrent vers lui. Que venez-vous faire ici? Demanda-t-il calmement.

-Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, mais il n'y a plus un seul compartiment de libre, alors est-ce que l'on pourrait s'installer avec vous dans celui-ci? Demanda poliment Teresa Cooper.

-Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda sa voisine, en le fixant. Si je me souviens bien tu es le seul qui ne t'es pas présenté, ajouta-t-elle suspicieuse

-Je suis désolé c'est vrai que je manque à tout mes devoirs, répondit Andrew. Mais en même temps vous ne m'en avez pas laisser le temps, reprit-il en jetant un regard noir au rouquin et à Hermione. Au fait, je m'appelle Andrew Jonsen, lacha-t-il dans un sourire. Vous pouvez vous installer toutes les trois mais Londubat doit changer de compartiment, reprit-il

-Quoi mais tu es complètement cinglé Jonsen, rugit Ron. C'est le survivant on ne doit rien lui refuser, reprit-il en jetant un regard noir à Andrew

-Comme l'as dit avant moi Aleksandra, c'est un sorcier comme vous et moi, sauf que ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'il est aussi un aimant vrai à emmerde, c'est pourquoi je ne veux pas de lui ici, se justifia-t-il

-Ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas, je me trouverais un autre compartiment, répondit le garçon qui se retourna

-Attend Neville, dit Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Andrew, tandis que les deux autres était bien trop surpris par le comportement de Andrew

-C'est bon je rigole Nev, déclara Andrew en se redressant et en serrant le garçon dans ses bras. En tout cas j'attendais de tes nouvelles, tu m'avais dit que tu m'écrirais une lettre pendant le mois d'aout, reprit-il en le regardant. Et je l'attends toujours, conclut-il en souriant

-Je suis désolé Andrew, mais j'ai complètement oublié, répondit Neville penaud

-Ca je m'en étais aperçu, rigola Andrew, allez rentre et installe-toi, reprit-il

-Merci Andrew, répondit avec un sourire Neville.

-Tu...tu connais le survivant ? Demanda Ron émerveillé

-Non, répondit Andrew. Vous voyez le survivant d'un naufrage ou de toute autre sorte d'accident? Demanda-t-il aux autres.

-Pourtant tu viens de le serrer dans tes bras, déclara-t-il surpris

-Je ne connais pas de survivant, répéta Andrew. Je connais simplement un gars qui s'appelle Neville Londubat et que j'ai rencontré sur le chemin de traverse alors que je faisais mes courses pour Poudlard. Je l'ai sorti d'un mauvais pas dirons-nous, expliqua-t-il

-Je te remercie Andrew, intervint Neville. En y repensant Grand mère n'était pas contente de ce qui a failli se produire, ajouta Neville en souriant douloureusement.

-Je la comprends en même temps, déclara Andrew, en se rasseyant

-Tu as dit que tu t'appelais Jonsen, non? Demanda soudainement Hermione

-Oui comme toi tu as dis que tu t'appelais Hermione Granger, pourquoi ? Demanda Andrew surpris par cette question

-Parce que si je me souviens bien de ce que j'ai lu dans grandeur et décadence de la magie noire, commença-t-elle. Les Jonsen sont une famille de sang pur vivant États-unis qui aurait combattu certain fidèle de vous savez-qui sur le sol américain, or pourquoi viens-tu étudier ici? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Je ne savais pas que ma famille était dans un livre aussi volumineux, commença Andrew. Vois-tu, je ne suis pas réellement un Jonsen, j'ai été adopté par celle que je considère comme ma grande sœur. Ma sœur travaillant en Angleterre, nous avons préféré m'inscrire à Poudlard., est-ce que cela te conviens comme réponse, répondit-il froidement. J'espère à l'avenir que tu te retiendras avant de poser ce genre de question personnelle, reprit-il, tandis que Hermione rougissait de honte

-Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, s'excusa-t-elle

**Malgré cet échange un peu plus musclé, le voyage se passa dans l'ensemble plutôt bien. Tout les six apprenaient à se connaître, bien que Andrew n'appréciait pas le comportement Miss je sais tout d'Hermione, et celui de Ron qui se vantait, ou qui vénérait Neville. Lorsque Neville et lui s'étaient rencontrés la première fois, il n'avait pas fait mention de son statut de célébrité, Andrew ne l'avait su que bien après. Andrew n'avait cependant pas compris le besoin de Dumbledore à vouloir nommé un nouveau survivant ou héros. Si une chose était sûre pour Andrew, c'est que Dumbledore ne faisait jamais rien par hasard et encore moi lorsqu'il s'agissait de manipuler des personnes. Il était d'ailleurs mieux placé que quiconque pour le savoir. Le flux de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'entrée fracassante de trois personne. Trois garçons se tenaient dans l'encadrure de la porte. Deux plutôt gros, le troisième étant un peu plus petit. Ce dernier avait les cheveux blonds, un visage pâle et allongé, ainsi que deux yeux gris aussi froid que l'acier. Le petit blond semblait être le chef des deux gorilles qui l'accompagnait. Il prit la parole:**

Je suis Drago Malefoy, et eux deux ce sont Crabbe et Goyle, on m'a dit que le survivant était dans ce compartiment, je venais vérifier la rumeur, déclara-t-il

-Andrew Jonsen, se présenta-t-il. En effet c'est exact, il est bien présent ici que lui veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il suspicieux

-Rien rien je ne faisais que vérifier la rumeur, répondit le blondinet. En tout cas, vous êtes plutôt bien accompagnés, reprit-il en louchant sur les deux filles assises à coté de lui. Quoique traîner avec un Weasley ça ne doit pas être de tout repos, continua-t-il avant de sortir du compartiment. Enfin je vous conseillerais mesdemoiselles de ne pas traîner avec cette racaille là, conclut-il en désignant Ron

-Je te remercie de ton conseil Malefoy, déclara Aleksandra en le regardant froidement. Mais je préfère me faire une idée par moi même, en tout cas Weasley a été plus reposant en trois heures que toi en même pas dix secondes, reprit-elle

-Un caractère aussi violent, pour une fille aussi charmante, dit Malefoy. J'espère que l'on se reverra à Poudlard, mesdemoiselles, ajouta-t-il en quittant pour de bon le compartiment

**Ils ne furent pourtant pas tranquille pour autant. Quelques minutes plus tard un autre groupe de personne fit irruption dans leur compartiment. Tout comme le garçon précédent, un jeune homme à l'allure hautaine entra dans le compartiment.**

Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici, Malefoy m'a dit que le survivant était dans ce compartiment de minable, reprit-il

-Tu sais, Malefoy a peut être été imbuvable, mais au moins il a eut l'intelligence de se présenter, contrairement à toi sombre crétin, déclara Aleksandra. Et comme on lui a répondu, on préfère être avec de la racaille comme vous-dites qu'avec des crétins de sang purs, ajouta-t-elle en le défiant du regard

-Sais-tu qui je suis pour ma parler comme ça? Demanda le garçon surpris

-Bien sûr que non sombre idiot, tu ne t'es présenté pas en entrant, répliqua Aleksandra, tandis que le jeune homme lui serrait plus fortement le poignet

-Tu me dois le respect. Je te suis en tout point supérieur, déclara-t-il commençant à lui tordre le poignet

-Lâche la, intervint froidement Andrew en se levant

-T'es qui toi, et puis qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire, vous deux saisissez vous de lui, ordonna-t-il a deux personnes à coté de lui.

-Ca suffit intervint Hermione terrorisée

-Pardonne moi Kendra, j'espère que tu comprendras, déclara Andrew à voix basse

-C'est ça fait ta prière, dit le garçon qui avait relâché le poignet de Aleksandra, pour s'approcher de Andrew qui était maintenu fermement par les deux gars.

**Au moment ou le jeune homme allait le frapper, Andrew écrasa violemment les orteils des deux gorilles, avant de leur donner un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Ils se plièrent et cela permit à Andrew de se libérer. De sa main libre Andrew bloqua le coup du jeune homme et d'un coup de boule il lui éclata le nez. D'un coup de pied, il l'expulsa hors du compartiment. Le garçon abandonna toute intention belligérante pour se tenir à deux mains son nez qui s'était mis à saigner. Les deux gorilles quittèrent à leur tour le compartiment et allèrent soutenir leur chef. Quelques minutes plus tard les préfets débarquaient dans le compartiment.**

On nous a signalé une bagarre, dans ce compartiment, intervint le premier préfet qui avait des cheveux roux. Ron que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-il en voyant son jeune frère, j'espère que tu ne fais pas partie de ceux qui se sont battus, reprit-il

-Ne t'en fais pas, Percy, ce n'est pas moi mais lui, rajouta-t-il en désignant Andrew du doigt, qui était appuyé avec nonchalance contre la fenêtre

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te la boucler Weasley, intervint Andrew. La prochaine fois que tu es dans la merde, tu te démerderas comme un grand, rajouta-t-il avec colère.

-Ainsi c'est toi, tu peux être fier tu as brisé le nez de Adrian Pucey , intervint Percy. Tu vas me donner ton nom afin que je puisse faire un rapport pour le directeur, on peut dire que tu commences bien l'année, reprit-il

-Tu n'as qu'a te présenter d'abord, on ne t'as jamais appris la politesse, déclara Andrew.

-Tu vas voir, tu peux te préparer à plier bagage dès ton arrivée à Pré au lard, répondit le préfet hors de lui

-Weasley, calme-toi intervint son homologue, qui avait un serpent brodé sur sa robe.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Warren, répondit le préfet avec colère. Il a enfreint le règlement et il doit être punis, reprit-il

-Tu as en effet raison Weasley, cracha la dénommé Warren, mais il n'a pas tord en disant que tu aurais du te présenter avant de lui gueuler dessus, répliqua la jeune femme avec hargne. De plus je ne suis pas ton chien Weasley, ajouta-t-elle

-Et en plus tu le défends, je savais que j'aurais mieux fait d'intervenir avec Deauclaire, répondit le rouquin. Je suis Perceval Weasley, préfet de Gryffondor, pour avoir enfreint le règlement et s'être battu avec un de ses camarades, je ferais un rapport pour le directeur

-Très bien, répondit simplement Andrew. Au fait je m'appelle Andrew Jonsen, déclara-t-il avant de quitter le compartiment bousculant les deux préfets.

-Tu pourrais t'excuser, gronda Weasley

-Tais-toi donc idiot, et va remplir ton rapport, répliqua son homologue. Je continue ma ronde, reprit-elle

**Ils se séparèrent l'un retournant dans son compartiment, l'autre poursuivant Andrew. Elle le rattrapa juste avant qu'il n'entre dans les toilettes:**

Je ne savais pas que les filles était aussi entreprenante de nos jours, déclara Andrew en la voyant lui retenir le bras

-Espèce de crétin, répliqua celle-ci. Tu es trop jeune, et je ne te connais même pas, en tout cas je voulais te féliciter pour ce que tu as fait à Pucey, même si je devrais au contraire te sanctionner. Mais bon ce n'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un ose le remettre en place, raconta-t-elle

-Tu sais ce que j'ai dit au rouquin tout à l'heure est aussi valable pour toi, et si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis. Il me semble que les Pucey sont plutôt en très bon terme avec les Malefoy, qui si je ne m'abuse siègent au conseil d'administration, répondit Andrew

-Je suis Melinda Warren, préfète de Serpentard, répondit celle-ci. Serais-tu en train de me menacer ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite

-Non, loin de moi cette idée, c'est juste un conseil, on dit qu'il est très influent au sein de la communauté magique, dit-il. Ce serait dommage que Serpentard perde une aussi jolie préfète que toi, reprit-il. En tout cas à moins que tu veuilles me suivre dans les toilettes j'apprécierais grandement que tu lâches ma main, termina-t-il

-Je te remercie pour ces compliments, répondit la préfète rougissante en lui lâchant le bras; En tout cas tu aurais ta place parmi à Serpentard.

-Merci, on me l'a dit plusieurs fois, avoua Andrew avant de s'enfermer dans les toilettes afin de laver son tee-shirt plein de sang

**Lorsqu'il revint dans le compartiment, il ne restait plus personnes mis à part Hermione qui semblait l'attendre.**

Où sont-ils tous passés ?demanda-t-il en rentrant dans le compartiment

-Ah! Te voilà enfin ! S'exclama Hermione. Je croyais que tu n'allais pas revenir, expliqua-t-elle. Les autres sont partis chercher Trévor, car après l'altercation que tu as eu avec Pucey, ce dernier s'est enfui.

-Je comprends, déclara Andrew. accio Trévor, prononça-t-il ensuite

**La formule n'eut aucun effet les deux première fois. Elle fonctionna la troisième fois lorsque Andrew vit le crapaud atterrir dans sa main tendue.**

-Mais mais c'est un sort de quatrième année, comment viens-tu de faire ça? Demanda Hermione abasourdie

-Ma sœur me l'a enseigné afin que je sache maîtriser les sorts les plus pratiques à la maison avant d'arriver à l'école, c'est parfois très utile, répondit ce dernier en souriant. Mais comme tu as du t'en rendre compte je n'y suis pas arrivé du premier coup. Je ne le maîtrise pas encore parfaitement, ajouta-t-il songeur

-En tout cas, il n'y a pas de doute, tu as mieux réussi ton coup que Ron, répondit Hermione

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Demanda curieux Andrew. Lui aussi y a pensé? Demanda-t-il

-Non, non d'après ce que j'ai compris, il voulait colorer son rat Croûtard en jaune, mais il a échoué, alors que toi tu es parvenu certes du troisième coup, un sort de quatrième année, expliqua-t-elle. Tu dois sans doute être très fort non? Demanda-t-elle

-Je ne crois pas, répondit Andrew. Je l'ai simplement pratiqué avec ma sœur, c'est pour cela que je le maitrise, et encore cela reste imparfait, dit-il. Sinon je pense que je suis au même niveau que les autres premières années, expliqua-t-il

-Tu me rassure Andrew, répondit la jeune fille. Un instant j'ai cru que j'allais être la dernière de ma classe, déclara celle-ci mal à l'aise. J'ai horreur d'être la dernière, sans doute parce que j'ai été habitué à être première à l'école même si ça ne m'a apporté aucun ami, expliqua-t-elle

-Si je comprends bien, tu es une née moldu, n'est ce pas, dit-il sans préjugé dans la voix

-En effet, j'ai vraiment été surprise lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux, déclara-t-elle. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui m'a accompagné la première fois. Depuis, j'ai déjà lu tous les livres de première année ainsi que l'histoire de Poudlard. J'ai pensé ainsi que cela permettrait peut être de combler mes lacunes magiques. Mais ce que tu viens de me dire me rassure grandement. Merci Andrew, dit-elle

-De rien, répondit ce dernier. En tout cas tu ferrais bien d'aller chercher les autres, vu que nous avons de nouveau le crapaud, reprit-il. Je ne crois pas qu'ils apprécieraient d'avoir cherché pendant des heures pour rien, si nous avons retrouvé le crapaud avant eux.

-Tu as raison, dit la jeune fille, en quittant le compartiment à la rechercher des quatre autres.

**Ils revinrent dix minutes plus tard. Neville le remercia chaleureusement d'avoir retrouvé son crapaud. Les deux filles et Neville avaient été impressionnés quand Hermione leur avait racontés comment Andrew avait retrouvé Trévor, et cela se voyait dans leurs yeux. Ron ne semblait pas partager leurs avis, jetant des regards noirs à Andrew qui s'en moquait.**

**

* * *

**

**RàR**

Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Pour savoir ce qu'est l'institution, il faudra attendre encore un peu, cela sera révéler au chapitre 19. Comme tu as du t'en rendre compte Harry le sait avant de rentrer à Poudlard. Sirius serait innocenté au début de la troisième année, et il n'ira jamais vivre avec sa maraine vu qu'il a une famille à présent.

shuriken:En effet le pauvre dumbledore va s'en mordre les doigts, Harry devenir un futur maraudeur, je ne sais pas encore, je préfère laisser ce rôle aux jumeaux Weasley, mais cela n'empêchera pas Harry et compagnie de devenir des animagus, surtout quand ils vont découvrir quelque chose chez l'un d'entre eux. Je crois que j'en ai déjà trop dit... En tout cas merci encore pour ton commentaire, et j'espère pouvoir en relire un pour ce chapitre

fafa:Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et la suite c'est pour maintenant, c'est un petit cadeau de noël en avance voilà. J'espère pouvoir relire un de tes commentaires très prochainement

JTFLAM:En effet tu as raison, consciemment il cherche à manipuler Harry, mais, il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'inconsciemment, il commet peut être les mêmes erreurs, d'où la phrase dans mon résumé. En effet Tom et Harry se ressemblent énormément, sur certains points, le fait qu'ils soient tout les deux orphelins, battus par des moldus, comme tu l'a si bien écrit. Harry n'est pas l'héritier d'un des fondateurs, du moins pas directement, il est indirectement celui de Serpentard de part les pouvoirs que Voldemort lui a inconsciement transmis. Comme tu l'as écrit Harry, n'est pas aussi idiot que peut le penser Dumbledore. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Sirius aurait tué ses parents alors que pour lui James était comme un frère. Et il est assez remonté contre Dumbledore, pour ne pas l'avoir envoyer chez Serena, mais les arguments de Dumbledore se tiennent tout de même. Disons que "mon Dumbledore" est tolérant seulement en façade on va dire. Pour les couples, il est encore trop court pour que je me prononce, en réalité je pense faire un HP/OC mais je ne sais pas encore avec qui... J'hésite encore beaucoup, mais de toute manière, il sortira avec la fille qu'il aime qu'en septième année. Ca me laisse une marge pour décider avec qui il va aller. En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère pouvoir lire un nouveau commentaire très bientôt


	16. Chapitre XIV: Répartition

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à JKR

* * *

Encore un chapitre, je crois que je vous gâte un peu trop ces temps-ci. En tout cas je tiens à tous vous remercier pour les commentaires que vous me laisser. Je remercie aussi ceux qui lisent ma fic.

La suite tant attendue du chapitre précédent. Je dois dire que c'est un des chapitres que je trouve le plus réussi, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi.

* * *

_**Chapitre XIV: Répartition.**_

**Lorsque le train fut en vue de la gare de pré au lard, les membres féminin du groupe leur demandèrent de sortir du compartiment le temps de se changer. Ron qui n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi s'était retrouvé hors du compartiment, avec un coup de pied aux fesses donné par Aleksandra, qui referma immédiatement la porte derrière lui.**

Hé mais elle est complètement folle, pourquoi elle m'a fait cela, ça fait mal, déclara-t-il surpris en se massant le derrière

-Tu es vraiment lent Ron, intervint Neville. Même moi j'ai compris qu'elles voulaient se changer, reprit-il. Tu ne voulais pas les voir se déshabiller devant toi, quand même ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie

-Non...non... Bégaya maladroitement Ron rougissant

**Quelques minutes plus tard, elles avaient finis, et se fut au tour des garçons de se changer. Andrew se contenta de simplement passer sa robe par dessus ses habits de voyage tandis que Ron et Neville troquèrent leurs ensembles moldus contre la robe noire, servant d'uniforme à l'école. Soudain une voix retentit dans le train:**

Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagage dans les compartiments, ils seront acheminés séparément dans les locaux scolaires.

**Andrew pâlit et sentit son estomac se contracter. Il avait réussi à mettre de coté son stress pendant toute la durée du voyage, son altercation avec Pucey et la rencontre des autres personnes lui ayant aussi permis d'oublier la cérémonie de répartition. Mais maintenant qu'il était arrivé à destination son stress revenait au galop. Il ramassa les quelques friandises qui trainaient négligemment sur la banquette et les rangea dans la poche de sa malle. Après cela, il rejoignit la foule d'élèves qui se pressait déjà dans les couloirs. En sortant de son compartiment il aperçut Pucey qui lui lança des regards noirs, auxquels Andrew resta indifférent. Ce dernier n'avait plus aucune trace d'une quelconque fracture de son nez. Un sort avait du le lui arranger de nouveau. **

**Le train s'arrêta enfin, et la centaine d'élèves put librement se précipiter vers la sortie des wagons, et arriver sur le quai minuscule où s'entassait déjà les élèves des autres années. L'air frais de la nuit écossaise fit frissonner Andrew. Ce dernier vit alors au début du quai une lampe immense tenue par un homme tout aussi grand. Andrew avait vu des personnes très grandes de taille mais, il n'en avait jamais vu de cette taille. L'homme en question devait faire dans les trois mètres environ et faisait cinq fois la largeur d'un homme normalement constitué. Andrew était ébahi, c'était donc lui le demi géant dont lui avait parler Sirius pendant les vacances. Derrière sa barbe et ses cheveux hirsutes, se cachait en réalité une personne d'une gentillesse incomparable toujours d'après ce que lui avait dit son parrain. De plus ce dernier lui avait avouer, que c'était lui qui l'avait amené chez les Dursley sur l'ordre express de Dumbledore. La voix de stentor du demi géant retentit quelques secondes plus tard.**

Les premières années par ici, suivez moi, s'il vous plaît, dit-il sa tête hirsute dominant aisément la foule d'élèves agglutinée autour de lui

**Il sembla compter vaguement le nombre d'élève qui l'entourait puis déclara:**

Les premières années sont tous là? Allez suivez-moi. Et surtout faites très attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route! Ajouta-t-il

**Andrew se mit dans le rang non loin derrière Hagrid. Il entendit certains élèves poser des questions concernant le chemin qu'il prenait. Mais le Demi-géant resta assez évasif. Andrew rageait car comme l'homme devant lui, Sirius n'avait pas voulu lui en dire plus, lui signifiant qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise. Et il va sans dire que Andrew avait horreur des surprises. La rangée d'élèves suivit la grosse lampe du géant, sur le chemin qui traversait ce qui ressemblait vraisemblablement à une forêt, s'écorchant au passage les genoux et trébuchant contre des racines qui sortaient de terre. Plusieurs élèves chutèrent mais ils se relevèrent prestement, car la forêt et les bruits environnants ne les rassuraient pas du tout. Le chemin qu'il suivait, était sombre et étroit. Andrew fut soudain étonné du silence environnant, on pouvait entendre le hululement des hiboux perchés très hauts dans les branches des arbres géants qui surplombaient leur tête, ainsi que les sifflements du vent lorsqu'il passait entre leur ramure. Les élèves qui avait pour la plupart chahuté pendant le trajet était soudainement devenu plus calme, et attentif au moindre bruit, sans doute effrayé par l'atmosphère hostile qui se dégageait de la forêt. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée Hagrid prit la parole au détour d'un virage:**

Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard, dit-il en se tournant vers eux. Ce sera après le prochain tournant

**Un concert de « Ooooh ! » d'ébahissement répondit au demi géant lorsqu'ils eurent atteint le tournant en question. Andrew comprit alors pourquoi son parrain ne lui avait pas parler de ce moment. Le chemin étroit s'était alors ouvert sur la rive d'un immense lac noir. De l'autre coté, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château munis de tours pointues fièrement dressée vers le ciel, se reflétait grâce à la lumière de la lune dans les eaux calmes et sombres du lac. Reprenant le cours de ses pensées, Andrew remercia l'animagus chien pour une fois de s'être tut, sinon sans aucun doute il n'aurait pu apprécier à sa juste valeur, ce qui venait de s'offrir à lui. Il était vraiment émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Il se désola de ne pas avoir emporté avec lui son appareil photo, sachant de toute manière qu'à cause des interférences, il n'aurait peut être rien vu. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au ciel dégagé pour bénir le choix qu'il avait fait, Andrew se retourna vers le demi-géant qui avait continué d'avancer. Jetant un œil à la fois aux élèves, et au château, Andrew était certain que même si l'homme faisait cela pour la vingtième fois de suite, ce dernier n'était aucunement blasé par la vue splendide du château de nuit. Arrivé en bordure du lac, où ils purent voir des barques amarrées, le demi-géant prit une énième fois la parole.**

Pas plus de quatre par barque, lança-t-il en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive.

**Andrew monta dans la première barque qu'il trouva vide, il fut rejoint par Hermione et Neville, puis une troisième personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tout comme Andrew, Neville était très stressé par ce qui allait se produire ensuite. Hermione tentait désespérément de le calmer. Elle chercha du soutien en jetant un coup d'œil à Andrew qui lui répondit par un sourire amusé. Le dernier membre de leur barque était un garçon noir assez grand, qui jeta un regard méprisant aux trois autres élèves. Après que tout le monde soit monté dans les barques Hagrid déclara:**

Tout le monde est casé? Cria-t-il, alors que lui même montait dans un bateau. Alors en avant!

**Après l'ordre du demi-géant les barques se mirent toute en mouvement. Elle se déplaçait sans doute sous l'effet d'un sortilège, glissant avec légèreté sur les eaux sombres et lisse du lac. La plupart des élèves regardait la château, Andrew était aussi émerveillé qu'eux, il fut cependant tiré de son émerveillement lorsqu'une voix s'écria:**

Otez moi cette araignée de là, cria Ron en s'agitant dans tout les sens tandis que la barque se mettait à tanguer dangereusement

-Toi là bas calme-toi, répliqua Hagrid en pointant sa lampe vers Ron

-Mais mais, il y a une araignée dans la barque, hurla terrifié le rouquin

-Et alors depuis quand les petites bêtes mangent elles les plus grosses, répliqua calmement Hagrid, regardant de nouveau devant lui

**Mais la terreur de Ron pour les araignées était tellement importante qu'il se remit à s'agiter dans tout les sens sous le regard amusé des élèves dans les barques voisines. Tant et si bien que ce qui devait arrivé arriva. Sous les mouvements désordonné du rouquin la barque tanga dangereusement avant de se renverser. Andrew entendit alors la voix d'une fille folle de rage:**

Tu peux être content de ta stupidité Weasley, maintenant on est tous à l'eau, et trempés jusqu'aux os, dit une fille

-Je n'y peux rien si depuis que mes frères ont transformés mon ours préférés en araignée je suis terrifié par les araignées, répliqua-t-il sèchement

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes conneries Weasley, répliqua la fille d'une voix froide

-Taisez-vous, hurla une troisième

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez toi, coupa la première fille

-Ferme là, reprit-elle plus fermement. Monsieur, hurla-t-elle mon amie n'est pas remontée depuis que la barque s'est retournée, dit-elle de plus en plus paniquée

-Ne t'en fais pas elle ne doit pas être loin, répondit Hagrid qui semblait presque aussi effrayé que l'élève

-Elle ne sait pas nager, reprit la fille inquiète, elle va se noyer, continua-t-elle de plus en plus inquiète

-Du calme tout le monde regardez autour de vous si vous ne la voyez pas et faite la monter à bord, quant à vous trois restez tranquilles et essayez de retourner votre barque, puis vous montrez dedans. Quand nous serons arrivés à destination je sècherais vos habits, ajouta-t-il

-Que fais-tu Andrew? Demanda Hermione en le voyant retirer sa robe

-Ca ne se voit pas, répondit le gars à coté de lui, il fait un strip-tease, tais-toi et apprécie, déclara-t-il goguenard

-Très drôle, répondit Hermione rougissante. On ne dirait pas comme ça mais tu as des talents de comiques, reprit-elle, avant d'être interrompue par le bruit d'un plongeon. Mais tu es complètement malade l'eau est glaciale, déclara-t-elle

-Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi Hermione, mais tu n'es pas ma mère, et il y a une fille qui se noie répondit celui-ci calmement.

**Andrew respira un bon coup avant de plongée sous l'eau, sous les yeux médusées des élèves présent autour de lui. Andrew descendit le plus vite qu'il put, il avait aperçut une main quelques secondes plus tôt qui s'agitait dans l'eau il n'avait fait hélas le rapprochement que trop tard. La personne avait coulée à pic, tandis que Andrew se déshabillais. Il se maudit mentalement pour son idiotie, bon sang que lui avait-il prit de vouloir ôter sa robe avant de plonger. Il ne se trouvait pas dans une série américaine de troisième zone où pendant une demi heure les personnes se noyaient et étaient sauvés. Si jamais il ne la récupérait pas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il rattrapa rapidement la personne noyée et remonta le plus rapidement qu'il pu à la surface. Une fois à la surface il fut accueilli par des applaudissements, mais quelque chose de plus important le préoccupait. La fille était inconsciente et respirait presque plus. Rapidement il se dirigea vers la barque la plus proche. Et leur demanda de hisser la fille il cria ensuite:**

Est-ce que quelqu'un sait faire les gestes de premiers secours, hélas pour lui personne ne répondit.

**C'était à lui de faire ce qu'il fallait. Il espérait cette fois-ci qu'il y arriverait sans faire trop de dégâts, la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à faire un massage cardiaque. La personne avait eu plusieurs cotes cassées. Il se tourna vers la barque et demanda à son tour d'être hisser à bord. le garçon blond qui était venu les voir dans son compartiment, lui répliqua:**

Tu es idiot ou quoi, le demi-géant a dit pas plus de quatre par barque, dit-il. Avec la fille nous sommes déjà cinq, et avec toi nous serions six, nous coulerions nous aussi

-Sais-tu faire les geste de premiers secours? Demanda Andrew qui perdait son calme

-Non, répondit le garçon, c'est quoi ça ? Demanda-t-il naïvement

-C'est ce qui permettra de sauver cette fille, tu ne les connais pas, moi si, déclara Andrew. Alors soit tu me remplaces dans l'eau soit tu me fais monter à bord, expliqua-t-il

-J'ai compris, Crabbe, Goyle faites le monter, déclara-t-il. Ensuite vous vous jetterez à l'eau, ajouta-t-il d'une voix impérieuse

-Mais mais Drago, l'eau est glacée, bégaya l'un des deux

-Faites ce que j'ai dit, c'est un ordre, répéta une deuxième fois le blond

**Les deux personnes assise à coté de lui saisirent Andrew par les aisselles et le hissèrent à bord. Andrew les remercia du regard et se précipita prêt de la fille qui était toujours allongée sur le fond de la barque, tandis que les deux gorilles se jetaient à l'eau. Andrew eut un haut le corps en reconnaissant qu'il s'agissait de Teresa. Ni une ni deux, il s'agenouilla et retira un coutelas de sa chaussure, il trancha le haut du vêtement et se pencha sur la fille sous le regard accusateur du blond**

Tu n'es qu'un pervers, tu me dégoutte tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de peloter une fille mourante, déclara-t-il.

-Ferme là sombre idiot, rugit Andrew. Je n'entends rien, ajouta-t-il en se penchant sur la poitrine de la fille. Elle ne respire plus. Tenez-vous bien, ordonna-t-il. Bats-toi ordonna-t-il à Teresa

**Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille et lui insufla de l'air à l'intérieur des poumons, puis il posa ses deux mains sur le sternum et commença à appuyer dessus à répétition, sous les yeux terrorisé des élèves présents dans la barque. **

Tu es complètement malade mon pauvre tu va lui briser des côtes, déclara une fille à face de bulldog assise en face du blond

-Qu'est ce que j'ai dit il y a trente seconde, répliqua Andrew avec hargne. Fermez là rugit-il de nouveau. Allez reviens, reviens, répéta-t-il, reviens Teresa, ajouta-t-il

**De nouveau il se pencha vers la fille aux cheveux gris, et réitèrera la même méthode trois fois de suite avant qu'elle ne se mette à tousser. Andrew la redressa délicatement et celle-ci se mit à recracher tout l'eau qu'elle avait dans les poumons. Elle regarda autour d'elle l'air hagard. Andrew quant à lui s'était rejeté en arrière. Il respirait rapidement cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. Il avait réussi à la sortir du pétrin, sans la blesser au premier abord. Lorsqu'il se sentit moins essoufflé il déclara**

Ne vous en faites pas elle va bien, cria-t-il

-Très bien je te remercie, répondit Hagrid soulagé. Baissez la tête , reprit-il lorsqu'ils atteignirent la paroi abrupte

-Tout va bien, tu es sauvée Teresa, répondit Andrew calmement en se tournant vers la fille qui regardait autour d'elle. Aleksandra n'a rien, mais elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, crut-il bon d'ajouter.

**Tout les élèves s'exécutèrent franchement soulagé de savoir que leur camarade était toujours vivante. Ils traversèrent un rideau de lierre, qui cachait une ouverture taillée dans le roc. Les bateaux les emportèrent le long d'un tunnel sombre qui semblait les conduire sous le château. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une sorte de crique souterraine et débarquèrent sur le sol rocheux. Hagrid fit un tour des barques avant de s'avancer vers Neville**

Hé toi là bas, c'est à toi ce crapaud? Dit-il tandis qu'il vérifiait que personne n'ai rien oublié dans les barques

**Andrew pensa à juste titre qu'il avait du le laisser s'échapper lors de l'évènement survenu quelques secondes auparavant sur le lac. Après que les quatre personne aient débarqué, Andrew aida Teresa à en descendre, elle tremblait énormément et avait les jambes flageolantes. Andrew sentait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à marcher, il lui offrit donc son soutien. Lorsqu'ils furent à terre, Hermione accourut vers Andrew. Elle lui dit qu'elle s'était énormément inquiétée pour lui. Andrew lui répondit par un sourire de gratitude, lorsque cette dernière lui tendit sa robe. Hagrid la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard:**

Tout va bien jeune fille, s'enquit-il

-Oui oui, murmura-t-elle, tout va bien, confirma-t-elle. J'ai seulement un peu froid, ajouta-t-elle.

-Oui, oui je comprends, répondit ce dernier en lui tendant son manteau, vous m'avez fait une sacrée frayeur tout les deux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Andrew, en tout cas merci beaucoup

-De rien, répondit simplement Andrew

-Bon bon, tout le monde est là? Demanda Hagrid. Toi là-bas tu as toujours ton crapaud? Demanda-t-il en fixant Neville qui acquiesça

**Il marcha quelques seconde et frappa trois fois à la porte du château. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière par un chignon très stricte, et vêtu d'une robe verte. L'air sévère était comparable à celui de Kendra, voir peut être même pire encore. Il se dit alors qu'il n'avait vraiment pas de chance pour tomber sur des femmes pareilles. Il espérait aussi secrètement que Kendra ne deviendrait pas comme elle en vieillissant.**

Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année, annonça Hagrid

-Merci Hagrid, répondit la sorcière, je m'en occupe, ajouta-t-elle en scrutant les élèves tout à tout. Elle fut surpris de trouvé plusieurs élèves mouillés jusqu'aux os alors que dehors il ne pleuvait pas. Est-ce qu'il y a eut un quelconque problème durant la traversée du lac ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

-Euh oui, professeur McGonagall, dit Hagrid en se tordant les mains. Plusieurs élèves sont tombés à l'eau à cause de M. Weasley qui s'est agité à cause d'une araignée, expliqua-t-il. Une élève a failli se noyer, heureusement ce jeune a su se débrouiller, dit-il mal à l'aise en désignant Andrew

-Vous êtes complètement inconscient Hagrid, pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas prévenu? Demanda la sorcière

-Je suis désolée professeur McGonagall, je n'y ai pas pensé, répondit piteusement Hagrid.

-Ce n'ai pas grave, déclara McGonagall mal à l'aise. Tout s'est bien passé, c'est le principal, dit-elle.

**Elle sécha tous les élèves mouillés, puis elle se tourna vers Andrew et Teresa:**

Quel sont vos nom? Demanda-t-elle

-Andrew Jonsen, répondit ce dernier

-Teresa Cooper, déclara la jeune fille tremblante de froid

-M. Jonsen vous faites plutôt une rentrée fracassante, intervint McGonagall en le fixant sévèrement. Vous vous bagarrez dans le train, et vous plongez dans le lac, reprit-elle tandis que Andrew soutenait le regard. Vous avez rendez-vous après le festin dans le bureau du directeur, ajouta finalement la sous-directrice

-Très bien, répondit Andrew

-Quant à vous Miss Cooper, vous irez faire un tour à l'infirmerie après le repas, on n'est jamais trop prudent, je préviendrais vos parents. Enfin M. Jonsen, ils sont déjà prévenu... reprit-elle se tournant vers les autres élèves. Veuillez me suivre à présent

**Andrew se maudit, sa sœur lui avait clairement signifié qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rencontrer le vieux barbu la première semaine. Il venait de faire fort, très fort même, elle allait peut être le voir dès le premier soir. Il eut un sourire nerveux, s'imaginant déjà la furia qu'il allait se ramasser à noël si ce n'est le soir même. Le professeur McGonagall, les conduisit à travers les couloirs, ils traversèrent une salle immense avant d'arriver dans une toute petite pièce destinée à recevoir les élèves de première année. La pièce étant vraiment petite, ils se retrouvèrent tous collés les uns aux autres. Le professeur McGonagall ne prêta pas plus attention à leur situation. Elle prit directement la parole:**

Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt débuter mais avant que vous preniez place dans la grande salle, vous allez devoir être répartis dans les quatre maisons qui forment notre école. Elles se nomment Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Votre maison sera pour les sept ans à venir votre seconde famille. Vous partagerez votre dortoir, vos cours, et vous passerez vos temps libre avec les membres de votre maison. Pendant votre année scolaire, vous pourrez faire gagner des points à votre maison lorsque vous obtiendrez des bons résultats. Cependant chaque fois que vous enfreindrez le règlement, des points seront retirés à votre maison. A la fin de l'année la maison ayant le plus de point remportera la coupe des quatre maisons. J'espère que vous aurez à cœur les intérêt de votre maison et que vous vous battrez loyalement pour remporter cette coupe. D'ici quelques minutes la cérémonie de répartition aura lieu, profitez-en pour soigner votre tenue, termina-t-elle

**En s'en allant, elle regarda avec insistance Neville qui avait sa cape de travers, et Ron qui avait une trace de vase sur le bout du nez. Andrew se moquait bien de ce que les autres présents dans la salle pourrait penser de lui. De toute manière sa crinière restait indomptable sauf s'il avait les cheveux longs, donc il ne s'inquiéta pas plus de sa tenue. Même si la sous-directrice lui avait séché les vêtements, elle avait sans aucun doute oublié de lui séché les chaussures. Il attendait avec impatience de rejoindre sa salle commune afin de pouvoir se réchauffer devant une bonne petite flambée.**

**Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua alors que la plupart des élèves, écoutèrent le conseil de leur futur professeur. Mais peu à peu leurs mimiques ridicules cessèrent et laissèrent place à des questions. Comment allaient-ils être répartis dans leur futur maison. Il entendait Ron dire qu'ils devaient affronter un Troll, ou des tests du même genre. Même si là encore, Sirius avait préféré se taire, Andrew se doutait que le système de répartition ne pouvait pas se dérouler ainsi, car d'une part cela prendrait trop de temps et d'autre part les enfants de moldus seraient trop défavorisés par rapport à leurs camarades nés parmi des sorciers. Il essaya de mettre ses idées au claire, et tenta de chasser le stress qui lui nouait de plus en plus l'estomac. Il remarqua cependant en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche qu'il n'était pas le seul. Teresa Cooper qui se tenait à coté de lui tremblait comme une feuille, malgré le manteau de Hagrid sur les épaules. Pour la rassurer Andrew la serra contre lui. Celle-ci rougit de surprise et le remercia du regard. Plus loin il aperçut Hermione qui semblait répété à voix basse tout ce qu'elle savait. En réalité cela lui fit plus de mal que de bien, en effet il se demanda soudainement si ils avaient bien pris en compte son inscription dans les registres de l'école. Une multitude de question envahirent son esprit. Serait-il possible qu'il ne puisse pas être répartit ? Il se voyait déjà rentrer dépité de ne pas s'être fait répartir. Il voyait aussi le sourire goguenard de Sirius, et l'air terrifiant qu'arborait sa sœur lorsqu'elle voulait lui remonter les bretelles.**

**Soudain il y eut un sursaut général. En fait, la plupart des élèves avait été surpris de voir traverser devant eux des fantômes. Ils étaient environ une vingtaine mais seulement deux retenait leur attention car il semblait se disputer au sujet de quelque chose. Le premier semblait assez gros et avait l'apparence d'un petit moine gras, l'autre par contre semblait plutôt sinistre et froid. Les élèves se turent durant toute la durée de la dispute jusqu'à ce que le plus sinistre de deux les interpelle:**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? Demanda-t-il d'une voix revêche

-Allons Baron tu sais bien que c'est la rentrée aujourd'hui, lui répondit le moine gras. Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, ajouta-t-il. Vous attendez la répartition, j'imagine ? Reprit-il en se tournant vers les élèves. J'espère vous voir à Poufsouffle, ajouta-t-il

**Certain hochèrent la tête en silence. **

C'est ça, bougonna l'autre ectoplasme. Bande de poltron, ajouta-t-il

**Tandis que les fantômes, traversaient le mur. Une voix retentit dans le hall.**

-Allons-y maintenant , dit une voix brusque, la cérémonie va commencer, mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi, intervint le professeur McGonagall

**Elle fit sursauté plus d'un élève qui ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver. Après ces quelques mots Andrew, eut la désagréable sensation que ses pieds était devenus aussi lourd que du plomb. Ils entrèrent par une petite porte dans ce qui semblait être le réfectoire. Immédiatement les élèves levèrent leurs yeux au plafond. Andrew fit de même, il fut ébahi par ce qu'il y vit. L'enchantement jeté sur le plafond représentait le ciel. Il entendit quelque pas devant lui Hermione expliquer à sa voisine ce qu'elle avait lu concernant le plafond magique dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Après quelques instants de contemplation, Andrew préféra faire un tour de la salle. Il s'aperçut que rien ne manquait à la description de son Parrain. Les quatre tables, deux de part et d'autres de l'allée centrale. Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors étaient chacun à une extrémité, et entre les deux Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Au fond de la salle la table des professeurs. Ils ne les connaissaient pas tous, mais il reconnu les principaux. Le professeur Flitwick, qui enseignait les sortilèges, regardait avec un petit sourire les nouveau élèves, il en était de même pour les autres professeurs mis à part deux d'entre eux. Andrew reconnut l'un d'eux comme étant Severus Rogue, et l'autre qu'il ne connaissait pas portait un turban sur la tête, lorsque Andrew croisa son regard il sentit une légère douleur lui tenailler l'esprit. Sans faire attention il avait resserré, sa prise autour du bras de Teresa qui le regarda avec une inquiétude non dissimulé se tenir légèrement le front. Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse, et lui signifia que s'était juste un simple mal de tête.**

**Andrew se doutait bien que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ce qu'il venait de dire à sa voisine. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête avant de croiser son regard. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ce professeur, mais Andrew ne savait pas quoi. Il se doutait que son mal n'était pas anodin, il se promit d'en parler à Kendra dès qu'il lui enverrait sa première lettre.**

**Il fut ramener à la réalité lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret sur lequel elle déposa un chapeau de sorcier pointu. Le chapeau semblait être très vieux, il était rapé, rapiécé et sale. Andrew se demanda un instant ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire avec ce fichu chapeau, faire apparaître un lapin comme les magiciens moldus, ou bien le mettre sur la tête pour paraître le plus ridicule possible. Andrew pencha pour cette solution pas que l'autre soit plus mauvaise mais surtout parce qu'elle nécessitait selon lui plus de connaissance à moins d'avoir un lapin sous la main ce qui n'était pas son cas.**

**Pendant quelques instants un silence avait envahit la salle, les élèves des autres années qui les avaient regardés entrer, en leur souriant pour les encourager, s'étaient tous retournés vers la table des professeur. Soudain le chapeau remua et une déchirure tout près du bord apparut semblable à une bouche. Ce dernier sous les yeux ébahis de certains premier années, se mit alors à chanter:**

Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.  
Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Poudlard, quand je décide  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix.  
Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux, Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.  
Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale.  
Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont des érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître.  
Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !

**A peine eut-il fini de chanter, qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans la grande salle. Finalement il avait raison, il fallait porter ce fichu chapeau, cela aurait été tout même plus drôle de faire sortir des lapins mais il se rappela qu'il s'était déjà assez fait remarquer pour un début d'année. Il décida donc à se tenir correctement comme il en avait fait la promesse à sa grande sœur. Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin.**

Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence Abbot Hannah

**Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le tabouret. Elle mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Celui-ci lui tombait devant les yeux**

-Poufsouffle! Cria le chapeau après un instant de silence

**Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et Hannah alla s'y asseoir parmi les autres étudiants de Poufsouffle. La seconde élève Bones Susan, qui avait sans aucun doute un lien de parenté avec la membre du département de la justice magique, fut-elle aussi répartit dans la maison du blaireau. Ensuite ce fut au tour de Boot Terry, qui atterrit à Serdaigle. Cette fois ce fut la deuxième table à gauche de lui qui explosa. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Brocklehurst Mandy.**

**La première élève a être répartie chez les Gryffondor fut Lavande Brown, elle fut accueilli par les applaudissement de la table située à l'extrême gauche. Les jumeaux sifflèrent un air joyeux pour saluer son arrivée. Tandis que juste après elle ****Bulstrode**** Millicent finissait à Serpentard. Ceux-ci réagirent plus modérément.**

-Cooper Teresa, continua le professeur McGonagall

**Sa nouvelle amie s'avança lentement, les jambes encore tremblante, ceci étant sans doute du au poids du manteau du demi-géant. Andrew la soutint jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le tabouret. Il lui lança une regard d'encouragement tandis qu'elle s'asseyait gracieusement et passait le chapeau sur sa tête.**

-Gryffondor ! Cria-t-il tandis que pour la deuxième fois de la soirée la table des rouge et or applaudissait la nouvelle venue.

**Elle se leva lentement du tabouret et se dirigea soutenue par Harry et ,Aleksandra qui les avait rejoint, vers sa nouvelle maison. Elle s'assit à la table de Gryffondor juste à coté de Lavande. Une fois assise, elle les remercia du regard, les deux autres lui sourirent en retour. Pendant ce temps Vincent Crabbe fut quant à lui répartit à Serpentard, qui applaudirent son arrivée poliment.**

-Morgana Crow, lut alors McGonagall

**Des murmures parcoururent alors la grande salle. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Il se souvint que s'était sa sœur qui l'avait prononcé sur le quai de la gare. Il comprit alors le pourquoi des murmures. Il s'aperçut aussi qu'il s'agissait de la jeune fille qui avait hurlé sur Ron. Sa démarche était posée et plutôt légère. Elle s'assit élégamment sur le tabouret et redressa fièrement la tête avant de déposer sur sa tête le Choixpeau. Pendant une minute, ils parlèrent puis finalement, il cria**

-Serpentard

**Elle se redressa, un léger sourire malsain s'étira, puis elle se dirigea vers la table des vert et argent, qui l'acclamèrent cette fois-ci plus fort que son camarade précédent. Le professeur McGonagall continua la répartition comme si de rien était. Fintch Fletchey Justin alla à Poufsouffle, tandis que Hermione Granger... Neville Londubat, atterrissaient à Gryffondor. Andrew réfléchit à toute vitesse,Londubat, normalement il devait être avant lui. Ce qu'il avait redouté venait de se produire, ils avaient oublier de l'ajouter sur la liste. Minerva McGonagall continua à suivre la liste qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Vint ensuite le tour de Drago Malefoy qui tout comme Gregory Goyle quelques instants auparavant finit à Serpentard. D'ailleurs le blond, s'assit entre ses deux gardes du corps. Petit à petit la file s'était rétrécit, le nombre d'élèves s'amenuisait de plus en plus. Moon... Nott..... Elle arriva aux noms en P. Parkinson, les jumelles Patil, Perks Sally-Anne. Puis elle continua, Andrew avait crut un instant qu'ils avaient gardés son ancien nom de famille, de toute manière, tout le monde le croyait mort, donc il ne se serait pas avancé. **

-Terens Aleksandra, prononça-t-elle

**Andrew vit alors la dernière fille du groupe et peut être son amie s'avancer. Comme pour certains avant elle le chapeau mit plusieurs minutes avant de donner une réponse claire.**

-Serdaigle, cria-t-il tandis que la table des bronze et bleu applaudissait à tout rompre.

**Vint le tour de Ron Weasley, qui finit comme ses autres frères à Gryffondor. Puis ce fut ensuite à Blaise Zabini, le grand garçon noir d'être réparti. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il finit à Serpentard. Il était l'unique élève restant et tout les regards de la grande salle étaient tournés vers lui. Machinalement il serra le collier qu'il avait autour du cou, et il s'avança d'un pas**

-Je suis désolé M. Jonsen si je vous ai effrayé, nous avons bien reçu votre lettre d'inscription, confirma-t-elle. Hélas cette dernière étant arrivée, il y a seulement quelques jours, nous n'avons pas pu vous intégrer dans l'ordre alphabétique Nous vous avons donc ajouté à la fin, expliqua-t-elle. Jonsen Andrew, prononça-t-elle ensuite

**Andrew soupira de soulagement puis il rassembla tout son courage et se dirigea vers le tabouret. Même sans jeter un regard derrière lui, il sentit les yeux de tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle converger vers lui. Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui porte autant d'attention, c'est pourquoi il se hâta de s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Avant que le chapeau ne lui cache la vue, il vit un sourire d'encouragement de la part d'Aleksandra et de Neville ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. **

-Hum! Comme s'est étrange un Potter, pourtant je croyais que leur dernier descendant était mort il y a deux ans, déclara une petite voix à son oreille

-Co comment, le savez-vous, bégaya Andrew surpris

-Je sais tout, mon petit, répondit énigmatiquement le chapeau. Ce n'est pas facile, reprit-il. C'est pour le moins difficile même.

-Vous n'allez pas arriver à me répartir, pensa Andrew effrayé

-Bien sûr que si, j'ai été conçut pour cela, et puis cela n'est jamais arriver mon enfant tu sais, déclara l'artefact. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et ...ho! Ho! Mon garçon tu es avide de faire tes preuves, et tu as un compagnon des plus intéressant, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'en avait pas vu un, reprit-il. Voyons, où vais-je te mettre

-Je me fiche bien de savoir, partout où tu me mettras me conviendras, répondit Andrew

-Je le sais parfaitement mon enfant, tu as de grandes qualités qui auraient plu aux quatre grand, mais tu pourrais leur apporter énormément, ajouta-t-il. Dans ce cas il n'y a plus de doute possible, je vais t'envoyer à Serpentard, déclara-t-il. Ne t'en fais pas je garderais ton secret, va et fais ce pourquoi tu es venu, ajouta-t-il

**Andrew était stupéfait, il aurait peut être du se méfier de se vieux chapeau rabougri. Ce dernier semblait avoir lu au plus profond de lui afin d'en ressortir les secrets les plus enfouis. Finalement l'allégresse d'avoir trouver sa maison remplaça l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque l'artefact avait découvert qu'il était en réalité Harry Potter. Machinalement, il toucha son front avant de soupirer de soulagement, l'onguent qu'il avait placé sur sa cicatrice, la masquait parfaitement. Il se dirigea alors vers la table des Vert et argent qui l'applaudirent. Il aperçut la préfète de Serpentard qu'il avait rencontrée dans le train. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main, Andrew lui répondit d'un clin d'œil amusé lorsqu'il la vit tendre ses deux mains à ses voisins, qui y déposèrent de l'argent. Il avait remarqué amusé qu'elle avait parié sa répartition à Serpentard. Il se dirigea vers les élèves qui était de son année et s'assit à coté de Blaise celui-ci lui serra chaleureusement la main. Contrairement à l'air supérieur qu'il avait eu dans la barque, le garçon semblait plutôt décontracté et souriant. Andrew serra sans hésiter la main qui lui était tendue. Il s'assit tandis que Dumbledore prenait la parole.**

Bienvenue, dit-il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud! Grasdouble! Bizarre! Pinçon! Je vous remercie

**Il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait avec plus ou moins d'entrain l'intervention du directeur. Comme par magie les plats apparurent sur les tables, et les élèves les plus affamés se ruèrent dessus tandis que les autres plus modérés attendaient patiemment leur tour. Ce fut la cas de tous les Serpentards, qui firent preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve. Andrew s'en serait douté qu'il agirait avec plus de retenue, puisque pour la plupart ils appartenaient à une famille de sang pur, qu'ils agissaient suivant scrupuleusement leur éducation. Andrew se servit modérément à manger. Il attendit que les autres en aient fait de même pour commencer à déguster son repas. Il fut interpelé au bout de dix minutes par Blaise:**

Vu que nous nous connaissons tous, il serait bien si tu pouvais te présenter aux autres, vu que tu es le seul que nous ne connaissons pas, déclara-t-il

-Je pense que se serait plutôt judicieux en effet, intervint un élève. Moi c'est Théodore Nott, ajouta-t-il en se présentant

-Enchanté, répondit simplement Andrew. Bon bah, je vais vous dire tous ce que je sais sur moi, ou presque, reprit-il avec détachement. Comme vous le savez, je me nomme Andrew Jonsen, j'ai onze ans tout comme vous, et je suis membre de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, déclara-t-il. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit, reprit-il puis voyant la mine ahuris des autres élèves. C'était une blague, expliqua-t-il.

**Certains élèves de son année lui jetèrent un regard noir, ne semblant pas apprécier la farce de leur camarade. Voyant cela Andrew souffla de découragement, se passa la main dans les cheveux puis déclara:**

Non plus sérieusement, je suis né le 31 juillet, et j'aime beaucoup le sport, les potions, la métamorphose et les sortilèges, voilà. Je crois que pour le moment c'est suffisant, continua-t-il

-Tu es vraiment un Jonsen, demanda sceptique Moon, en le fixant avec insistance

-Vous voulez savoir si je suis réellement un Jonsen, dit Andrew. Si je ne vous disais rien, vous ne vous contenteriez pas de ma réponse et iriez chercher dans mon passé pour savoir qui je suis réellement, pour savoir si je suis digne de votre confiance. Donc je vais vous avouer une autre partie de mon histoire en échange je ne veux plus de question dessus, expliqua-t-il

-Pourquoi tu as quelque chose à cacher? Demanda suspicieusement une élève

-Non, je n'ai rien à cacher, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aime parler de mon passé en tant qu'orphelin, répondit sèchement Andrew. En réalité, vous ne voulez pas savoir si je suis réellement un Jonsen puisque j'ai été adopté. Je pense plutôt que vous voulez savoir si je suis un sang pur ? Continua-t-il

-En effet, déclara Milicent Bulstrode . Ce serait une première dans l'histoire de la noble maison de Serpentard que quelqu'un d'autre qu'un sang pur en soit membre, de plus cela déshonorais notre maison si jamais tu étais un sang de bourbe, ajouta-t-elle sans aucune gêne

-C'est vrai que soudainement. Tous vos préjugés de sang pur, concernant la pureté du sang des élèves de Serpentard serait remise en question. En tout cas, nombre d'entre vous n'ont pas compris les valeurs chères à Salazar Serpentard qui ont été prononcées par le Choixpeau, répondit calmement Andrew tandis que les élèves présent autours de lui sortaient leur baguette et les pointaient sur lui. Vous voulez déjà me transformer en larve alors que je ne suis pas armé, dit Andrew. Je n'ai pas encore fini. Allons c'est très impoli de sortir sa baguette à table, de plus c'est très dangereux, vous pourriez crever un œil avec vos morceaux de bois.

-Répète ce que tu viens de dire, cracha un élève qu'il ne connaissait pas

-Quoi de la façon dont vous agitez votre baguette vous risqueriez de crever l'œil de quelqu'un déclara Andrew. Ce n'est que la vérité. Enfin bon revenons à nos moutons, j'en étais où, dit-il faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah! Oui! Reprit-il en se frappant le front. Comme je l'ai dit à l'autre imbécile de Weasley, plusieurs dont Morgana Crow sourirent. Mes parents sont morts assassinés durant la précédente guerre par des mangemorts, était-il des sorciers ? ça j'en suis sûr ensuite depuis combien de génération, je n'en sais fichtrement rien, mentit-il. Au mieux je suis un sang pur, au pire et bien je suis un sang mêlé, qu'est ce que ça peut me faire, termina-t-il avec dédain

-Tu es étrange comme personne Jonsen, intervint Morgana Crow. Tu es entouré d'enfants de familles de sang pur et pourtant tu sembles t'en moquer comme de ta première chaussette, expliqua-t-elle. Pourtant tu n'es pas sans savoir que tu ne peux plus changer de maison et que tu resteras que tu le veuilles où non avec nous pendant sept ans alors vaudrait mieux que tu t'entendes avec nous au lieu de chercher à te mettre à dos toute notre maison, reprit-elle calmement

-Moi étrange je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, répondit Andrew, mais si c'est ce que tu dis c'est que ça doit être vrai sans doute après tout tu es une sang pur et moi un simple sang mêlé qui sait, reprit-il amusé. Vous m'avez cru hein, reprit-il prenant au dépourvu ses camarades

-Mais tu es complètement malade Jonsen, où alors tu es stupide, le choix est difficile à faire, cria Morgana surprise par le revirement de comportement de Andrew

-Étrange, malade, hum, je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir Crow, dit Andrew. Le seul malade dans cette salle est Dumbledore à mon humble avis, vous vous êtes bien rendu compte que ce qu'il a dit est complètement dénué de sens, reprit-il. C'est un génie peut être mais un malade aussi, termina-t-il tandis que ces voisins hochaient de la tête

-Pour quelqu'un d'étranger, tu as l'art de savoir retourner une conversation, répliqua Morgana Crow à voix basse.

-Je te remercie Crow pour ce compliment, répondit Andrew avec un sourire. Il semblerait que peu d'entre eux aient compris ce que je venais de faire en effet, mais bon, si je vous dis tout sur moi et que vous me dites rien sur vous, le marché n'est que dans un sens, et ce n'est pas très équitable, termina-t-il en plantant ses émeraudes dans les yeux saphir de la jeune fille

-C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tord, intervint Blaise. Il ne nous connait pas et en plus on lui demande tout sur lui, moi je sais que je ne le ferais pas, expliqua-t-il.

-Merci Blaise, finalement t'es plutôt sympa, ta remarque dans la barque m'a bien plu mais je ne te savais pas attirer par les hommes, déclara Andrew goguenard

-Quoi que mais non, espèce d'enfoiré, dit Blaise en le frappant sur l'épaule le propulsant contre sa voisine qui s'écroula sur Drago

**Ce petit manège permit à Andrew de se lever et de se pencher vers l'héritière des Crow:**

-Si moi je suis étrange alors qu'est ce que tu es? Demanda Andrew, prenant au dépourvue la jeune fille. Tu es une personne très intelligente, mais tu as en effet raison, que vous soyez des sang purs m'importe peu. Pour moi vous êtes avant toute chose des premières années, si vous ne souhaitez pas devenir mes amis, ce n'est pas mon problème, je m'en ferais dans les autres maisons. Chut, ordonna-t-il en posant son doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, maintenant que tu es à Serpentard les autres élèves ne t'accepteront pas, on verra bien, déclara-t-il.

**Les premières années autour de lui était surpris, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient Morgana Crow, ne pas frapper quelqu'un qui osait la toucher. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'étaient fait jeter, car elle avait un caractère bien trempé. En même temps cela les intriguait, qui était-il pour oser porter la main sur la fille ainée de Septimus et Elizia Crow.**

- Ce que je souhaite c'est réussir mes sept années à Poudlard. Après que vous suiviez les traces de vos parents, ou pas, faites comme bon vous semble, après tout vous êtes assez grand pour décider, mais une chose est sûr c'est que je ne laisserais personne décidé de mon futur. Certain s'y sont risqués ils s'en mordent les doigts aujourd'hui. A présent libre à vous de faire ce que vous voulez, mais je ne me soumettrais à personne que ce soit toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, murmura-t-il un air sérieux sur le visage

-Tu ne te prends pas pour rien, chuchota en échange la fille. Mais j'ai horreur que l'on porte la main sur moi surtout je ne laisserais pas un sang mêlé me salir, reprit-elle en s'apprêtant à lui cracher dessus.

-Pas de ça à table voyons, moralisa Andrew, ce n'est pas très hygiénique, ajouta-t-il. Excuse moi Crow, de ne pas m'incliner devant toi comme si tu étais une souveraine qui débarquait en terrain conquit comme l'ont fait les autres élèves mais je ne me soumets à personne sauf à ma sœur mais c'est un cas à part, termina-t-il avant de se rasseoir, sous le regard ébahi des autres élèves

**La jeune fille rumina dans ses pensées, le garçon allait peut être poser problème lorsque Drago et elle allait prendre le contrôle de leur maison, c'est à dire d'ici quelques temps. Mais en même temps, ses paroles l'avaient intrigués. S'était-il aperçu de quelque chose, non c'est impossible, personne n'était au courant. Avait-il dit ça au hasard, non plus. C'était le genre de garçon qui ne laissait rien au hasard. Malgré le fait qu'elle souhaitait profité du peu de liberté que lui accordait Poudlard, vis à vis de son père, elle allait le surveiller, et quoi de mieux pour cela de devenir un de ses proches, même si pour le moment c'était mal partit. Lorsque son père lui avait ordonné de le faire, elle n'avait pas compris, mais maintenant tout s'imbriquait. Si la sœur était aussi étrange que le frère, elle comprit pourquoi son père voulait en connaître plus sur ces deux là.**

**Les discussions furent par la suite plus joyeuse, Andrew n'y participait que si on l'y invitait, surveillé du coin de l'œil par Morgana Crow . Il avait fait fort, il le reconnaissait. Dès la première heure, il avait mit les points sur les i et s'était par la même occasion mis à dos la plupart de ses camarades Serpentards. Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair. A la fin du repas le directeur repris la parole.**

Après ce délicieux repas, je tiens à vous informer que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite, déclara-t-il. De plus la liste des objets étant interdits ayant été rallongée, elle est affiché sur la porte du bureau de notre concierge M. Rusard, jetez-y un œil, ajouta-t-il. Avant d'aller se coucher, nous allons chanter l'hymne de notre école. Je tiens à rappeler à M. Jonsen que je l'attends dans mon bureau dès la fin de la soirée, voilà c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je vous remercie de votre attention.

**Après avoir frapper dans ses mains, les couverts et les plats disparurent et un air de musique retentit dans la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves se mirent à chanter en cœur l'hymne de Poudlard. Certain choisirent un rythme plus ou moins rapide. Les jumeaux Weasley quant à eux terminèrent bon derniers, en chantant au rythme de la marche funèbre. **

**

* * *

**

**RàR:**

**Narciss: **En effet au début, les relations entre Andrew et Ron principalement risquent d'être tendues. Andrew ignorera Hermione parce que comme je l'ai dit, il n'apprécie pas son coté je sais tout et je l'étale devant les autres. La relation entre Drago et Andrew sera assez ambigüe mais tu auras un début de réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que je pourrais en lire un autre prochainement.

**JTFLAM:** Quand je disais que Harry Potter est mort, c'est au sens propre comme au sens figuré, mais l'explication sur cette partie là arrivera lors du chapitre 19, qui sera riche en révélation, sur les trois années qu'a passé Harry avant de rentrer en Angleterre. Elfyria est en effet amoureuse de Harry, mais comme je l'explique Harry la voit plutôt comme une soeur et je pense que leur relation se bornera simplement à une sincère amitiée, du moins je n'ai pas encore complêtement décidé. Concernant la répartition de Andrew tu as ta réponse maintenant. Voilà je te remercie et passe de bonnes fêtes toi aussi, et au plaisir de relire un de tes commentaires bientôt

**Adenoide:** En effet, il a choisi un nouveau jouet parce qu'il a hélas pour lui égaré l'ancien. Neville a un peu le même caractère que Harry dans le livre, parce qu'il n'aime pas être le centre du monde, et encore moins être félicité pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait. Dans quelques chapitres vous aurez l'explication de comment papy Dumby a réussi à berner le monde de la magie. Je ne sais pas encore si je réhausserais le niveau de Neville en tout cas une chose est sûr, c'est qu'au contact d'Andrew, il s'améliorera plus rapidement. Le personnage d'Aleksandra est un mélange entre sa mère et son père, et tout le monde sait que Sirius à un caractère de chien, bien que Serena ne soit pas en reste. Pour les fans de Ron, je suis désolé mais il n'aura pas un super rôle à part peut être celui de l'emmerdeur et encore... Pour Ron, je me suis basé sur le carctère qu'il a dans les livres. Maintenant que Andrew est à Serpentard, leur amitié risque de se transformer en quelque chose de moins sympatique. Dumbledore a un nouveau jouet qu'il a présenté au monde de la sorcellerie, donc il ne va pas le lacher en si bon chemin si... En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, et j'espère que je pourrais en lire un très rapidement. Merci encore

**Gabriel Lucifer Sepdor**: En effet je te remercie, je n'avais pas compris comme ça, je suis désolé, je vais le corriger le plus rapidement possible. Pour la maison d'andrew, tu as ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Comme je l'ai déjà dit les relations entre Harry et Drago seront assez ambigüe au début tout du moins, vous aurez un élément de réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Naturellement, à un moment tout le monde saura que Harry Potter est bel et bien vivant, mais c'est pour quelques temps. Les réponses concernant ce qu'il a appris avec thot aurons lieu peut être au chapitre 19. En tout cas je te remercie pour ton commentaire

**fafa: **Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois les réponses viendront avec le chapitre 19, s'il n'est pas trop long. En effet les arts martiaux peuvent surprendre, mais moi je pense que cela peut devenir un avantage pour Harry que de savoir se battre au corps à corps, sachant que seuls quelque sorciers partiquent ce genre de sport. De plus c'est un bon moyen d'avoir une bonne condition physique, et puis cela peut servir à Andrew. En tout cas c'est mon point de vue, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'accepte pas ton point de vue. Mais ce n'est pas dans le vision que j'ai de Andrew plus tard dans ma fic. En tout cas merci encore pour ton commentaire, et j'espère pouvoir en lire un nouveau bientôt.


	17. Chapitre XV: Convocation

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et son la propriété exclusive de la grande J.K.R

* * *

_**Avant que je ne l'oublie: Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2009, que la santé aille avec**_

* * *

Je suis désolé de publier ce chapitre uniquement maintenant, mais j'ai préféré éviter de le publier le 31 pour garder une marge de deux chapitres rédigés, pour la reprise. Donc bonne nouvelle, le chapitre 16 est terminé et le 17 quasiment. Voilà. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, et que vous lirez ce chapitre avec entrain comme à votre habitude

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier, pour les reviews, et j'espère pouvoir en lire une bonne dizaine, à la fin de ce chapitre, du moins je rêve un jour de pouvoir atteindre les vingt review pour un chapitre. Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs qui sont présents au rendez-vous chaque samedi...

Voilà je crois avoir tout dit.

Non, j'oubliais, je me lance dans un nouveau projet de fic, le titre si je ne le change pas entre temps. Devrais être Passé, Futur... N'hésitez pas à venir faire un tour. Ne vous en faite pas, je ne délaisserais pas cette fic pour autant, bien au contraire. Celle-là est ma priorité, tandis que l'autre sera publiée avec moins de régularité.

Voilà, bonne lecture...

* * *

_**Chapitre XV: Convocation**_

**Une fois l'hymne de l'école terminé, les élèves des différentes maisons se levèrent chacun leurs tours de leurs sièges, provoquant une cacophonie monstre. Tandis que ses camarades Serpentards de première année se levaient aussi, Andrew était resté assis attendant visiblement quelqu'un pour le conduire jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps puisque, quelques minutes plus tard, le rouquin qui l'avait interpellé dans le train s'approchait de lui. Un fois à son niveau il l'interpella:**

Jonsen tu dois me suivre, dit-il d'une voix pompeuse et autoritaire. Le directeur souhaite te voir dans son bureau, reprit-il

-Je le sais bien Weasley, je ne suis pas sourd et je ne suis pas encore atteint par la maladie d'Alzheimer jusqu'à preuve du contraire, répondit l'intéressé calmement.

**Ses camarades sourirent à la remarque du garçon, il ne faisait aucun doute, qu'il était vraiment un Serpentard.**

-Alza quoi... ? Demanda bêtement le préfet.

-Pour ta gouverne, c'est une maladie moldue, qui est connue pour provoquer une dégénérescence des cellules du cerveau, si tu ne comprends pas tant pis, expliqua Andrew. Mais avant de te suivre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ce n'est pas Warren qui me conduit jusqu'au bureau du directeur, vu que maintenant je suis à Serpentard? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle doit conduire tes camarades jusqu'à votre salle commune cela te conviens, déclara-t-il d'une voix méprisante...

-Et alors toi aussi c'est ton job, non, coupa Andrew

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Jonsen, répliqua le préfet. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de te conduire jusqu'à son bureau, alors suis moi si tu ne veux pas que je retire des points à ta maison, déclara-t-il de son air supérieur

-C'est bon pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, dit Andrew. De toute façon nous savons parfaitement tout les deux pourquoi ce n'est pas Warren qui m'accompagne, reprit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

-Tu te fais de fausses idées, contra le préfet surpris

-Tu penses, répliqua Andrew. Moi je pense au contraire que c'est pour te faire bien voir du directeur, ainsi tu aurais de grandes chances de devenir le futur préfet en chef de Poudlard, expliqua-t-il tandis que les joues du préfet s'empourpraient.

-Finalement tu savais parfaitement qui nous étions n'est-ce pas, déclara dépité le rouge et or

-En effet c'est exact, tu as tout découvert, j'ai feint de ne pas connaître le rôle de préfet, et ça a plutôt bien marché, avoua Andrew, tandis que les Serpentard riaient de la déconfiture d'un de leurs ennemis

-La plaisanterie a assez duré Jonsen, le directeur n'a pas toute sa soirée à t'accorder, c'est un homme très occupé, répliqua le préfet avec colère.

**Andrew se leva, et se plaça à coté du Gryffondor, il fit un signe de la main à Blaise, avant de suivre le préfet. Après quelques couloirs, quelques escaliers, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau du Directeur. Une gargouille semblait en empêcher l'entrée sauf aux personnes connaissant le mot de passe. Le préfet s'approcha et murmura le mot de passe de peur que Andrew ne l'utilise pour déranger le directeur. Andrew sourit face à l'idiotie du préfet, ce n'était pas comme si il avait que ça à faire, non. Certes, il ne pardonnerait sans doute jamais au directeur ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, mais de là à aller le déranger, pour le plaisir. Il n'avait vraiment pas que ça à faire quoiqu'en pense le Gryffondor. La gargouille pivota sur elle même dévoilant des escaliers, qu'ils gravirent rapidement. Le préfet frappa à la porte et la voix du directeur leur répondit:**

Entrez, ordonna la voix du directeur

-Bonsoir, professeur Dumbledore, je suis désolé pour le dérangement mais comme vous me l'avez demandé, je vous ai amené M. Jonsen, déclara Percy d'un ton pompeux

-Je vous remercie Perceval, vous pouvez disposer, déclara Dumbledore en fixant le préfet

-Mais vous ne souhaitez pas entendre ma version des faits? Demanda Percy surpris

**Pourquoi ne devait-il pas participer à la discussion, c'était tout de même lui qui avait rapporté l'incident du train, c'était aussi à lui que le gamin avait manqué de respect et s'était ouvertement moqué de lui, pensa-t-il avec amertume.**

-J'ai déjà votre version des faits puisque que vous m'avez remis un rapport sur le comportement de M. Jonsen dans le train, à votre arrivée ici, expliqua en souriant Dumbledore

-Oui oui bien sûr, répondit Percy déçu. J'avais complètement oublié, reprit-il pour faire bonne figure. Bonne soirée, professeur ajouta-t-il en quittant la pièce dépité

-Bonsoir M. Jonsen, je vous en prie asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, déclara le directeur, en se tournant à présent vers Andrew. Nous nous devons de parler tous les deux de votre comportement dans le train et mettre au clair certains points, dit-il

-Bonsoir professeur, répondit Andrew tranquillement

-Vous souhaitez un bonbon au citron? Demanda Dumbledore

-Non sans façon, je vous remercie, jamais après les repas, de plus on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait contenir, un sérum de vérité ou bien du poison, déclara Andrew en fixant le directeur avant d'ajouter. Je rigole, mais disons que certaines expériences dans ma vie m'ont montré qu'il fallait mieux se méfier de tout et de rien, mais je vous promets qu'un de ses jours j'en prendrais un. En tout cas je vous conseillerais les sucettes, c'est meilleur, recommanda-t-il

-Oui oui, je comprends, déclara Dumbledore en le fixant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune d'un air grave. En tout cas, vous avez tord car ils sont délicieux, reprit-il. Mais je gouterais à vos sucettes

-Je suis désolé professeur de vous interrompre au sujet de vos bonbons, mais ne devrions-nous pas parler de mon comportement dans le train, plutôt que de disserter sur des sucreries, intervint Andrew. Je souhaiterais rejoindre le plus rapidement possible ma maison, le voyage m'a fatigué, reprit-il

-Patience mon garçon, Andrew tiqua légèrement, encore quelque réminiscence de son traitement chez les Dursley. Vous savez la patience est la mère des vertus, elle permet parfois, de se sortir de situation pour le moins délicate, expliqua-t-il. Mais soit, vous préférez aller droit au but, ce n'est pas plus mal, vu que j'ai un temps très limité en ce moment, avoua-t-il. D'après la déposition de M. Weasley, il fait part d'une altercation entre vous et M. Pucey, il semblerait que vous vous l'ayez frappé sans aucune raison apparente, dit-il. Est-ce réellement le cas? Demanda Dumbledore en scrutant la moindre de ses réactions

-Le fumier, pensa amèrement Andrew, ainsi il l'avait descendu dans son fichu rapport, de toute manière ce n'est pas en chargeant le préfet et Pucey qu'il allait s'en sortir. Soyez certain professeur que je ne frappe pas sans raison. Disons que M. Pucey et moi-même avons eu un divergence de point de vue, commença-t-il

-Pourrais-je connaître la raison de cette divergence ? Demanda Dumbledore soudain intéressé

-Oui bien sûr professeur, répondit Andrew en soutenant le regard du directeur. J'étais avec Ron Weasley, M. Londubat, et Mesdemoiselles, Granger, Cooper et Terens, lorsque M. Pucey, est apparu dans notre compartiment prétextant vouloir rencontrer le survivant. Il ne s'est pas présenté et à proposer à M. Londubat et à Mesdemoiselles Cooper et Terens de leur faire rencontrer des personnes de meilleurs compagnies que nous je site, expliqua-t-il. Miss Terens lui a répondu qu'elle se moquait bien des autres et qu'elle préférait rester avec nous mais cela n'a pas plu à M. Pucey, qui lui a pris le poignet. Il souhaitait que Miss Terens lui doive le respect mais celle-ci à refuser. Il a alors tenter de la mettre à genoux devant lui et je suis intervenu à ce moment là pour lui faire lâcher le bras d'une amie.

-Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi vous avez agis, mais pourquoi en être venu au main avec M. Pucey? Demanda le directeur le fixant étrangement.

-Tout d'abord, je suis intervenu, seulement oralement, mais il a ordonné à deux de ses camarades plus fort que moi de me saisir, afin de m'empêcher de bouger. Vu qu'il ne lâchait toujours pas miss Terens, je me suis défait de ces deux idiots et j'ai frappé au premier endroit que je pouvais atteindre, expliqua-t-il

-Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue, M. Jonsen, mais votre comportement reste tout de même intolérable et je ne puis passer l'éponge sur un tel acte, déclara-t-il. Si la prochaine fois que quelqu'un menace vos amis, parlez en à un préfet conseilla-t-il. En conséquence, il est de mon devoir de directeur de prévenir votre sœur, Andrew blêmit soudainement, votre punition vous sera donnée par votre chef de maison, le professeur Severus Rogue.

-Très bien professeur Dumbledore, je comprends parfaitement, se résigna Andrew. J'essayerais dans la mesure du possible que cela ne se reproduise pas, reconnut-t-il

-Je l'espère mon enfant, je l'espère, consentit le directeur

-Puis-je disposer? Demanda Andrew poliment en se levant de son fauteuil

-Attendez un peu, M. Jonsen, prononça le directeur tandis que l'on frappait à la porte. Entrez, ordonna-t-il

**Une femme d'une trentaine d'année, aux longs cheveux châtain apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle semblait avoir pleuré, car ses yeux d'un bleu envoutant étaient rouges, de plus on voyait encore le sillon laissé par les larmes sur sa peau halée. Ses fines lèvres roses s'étiraient en un petit sourire qui fit rougir Andrew. Dire qu'il était surpris de voir apparaître cette femme qu'il ne connaissait pas était un euphémisme. Un instant, il avait crut qu'il allait voir débarquer sa sœur, mais à son grand soulagement ça avait simplement été cette femme. **

-Bonsoir, Professeur Dumbledore, dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau

-Bonsoir, Miss Cooper, appelez moi Albus, cela va faire presque douze ans que vous n'êtes plus mon élève, révéla le directeur

-Très bien comme vous le souhaitez, cependant uniquement si vous m'appelez Sarah, conceda la femme.

-Ainsi il s'agissait de la mère de Teresa, en même temps elles se ressemblent énormément, pensa-t-il

-Bonsoir, vous devez être M. Jonsen, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Andrew

-Hum! Hum! Toussota Dumbledore

-Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, se reprit Andrew qui était perdu dans ses pensées. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mme Cooper, je suis Andrew Jonsen, répondit-il

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi M. Jonsen, garantit-elle. le geste que vous avez fait ce soir sur le lac a permis à ma fille d'être encore en vie, je tenais à vous remercier personnellement, ajouta-t-elle

-Il ne fallait Mme Cooper, tout le monde aurait fait pareil, bégaya Andrew rougissant gêné d'être le centre de tant d'attention

-Peut être mais tout le monde n'aurait pas pu la sortir du lac et la réanimer à temps, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante, répliqua-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir? Demanda-t-elle alors de but en blanc. Vous pouvez tout me demander, du moins dans la mesure du possible, ajouta-t-elle en souriant avec gentillesse

-Je vous assure que je n'ai besoin de rien, répondit Andrew interloqué. Je vous remercie, ce que j'ai fait était tout naturel, je ne mérite pas de récompense, de plus j'ai abimé la robe de votre fille, je pense que ce serait plutôt à moi de lui offrir une nouvelle robe, déclara-t-il simplement

-Je comprends parfaitement votre point de vue M. Jonsen,répondit la femme qui s'avoua vaincue. Si un jour vous avez besoin de quelque chose, ou simplement besoin de parler, je serais toujours là, je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait pour ma fille. Donc si vous avez une question à me poser et à laquelle je peux répondre transmettez moi votre question par ma fille, je serais enchantée de vous répondre, termina-t-elle

-Je vous remercie beaucoup, avoua Andrew en souriant. Je vous prie de m'excuser mais puis-je disposer professeur? Demanda Andrew

-Bien sûr M. Jonsen, déclara le directeur. Votre mot de passe est sang pur, j'oubliais vous avez rendez-vous avec le professeur Rogue concernant votre punition demain, de plus Mlle Warren devrait vous attendre en bas pour vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre maison

-Très bien professeur, acquiesça Andrew. Je vous souhaites une bonne soirée professeur Dumbledore et au revoir Mme Cooper, conclut-il

-Bonsoir M. Jonsen, répondit la femme souriante. Ainsi ce garçon se prénommait Andrew. Contrairement à la description que sa fille lui avait faite quelques secondes auparavant, il semblait plutôt poli et réservé, pensa-t-elle

**Andrew quitta rapidement le bureau. Il attendit quelques minutes, que sa préfète vienne le chercher mais au bout de vingt minutes, n'étant toujours pas là, il se dirigea vers les cachots. Silencieusement, il remercia Sirius qui lui avait dit où ils se trouvaient. Il sentit son serpent s'agiter alors qu'il traversait un couloir.**

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois aussi modeste Andrew ? Demanda le serpent

-Je ne sais pas Thot, c'est dans ma nature, déclara Andrew. J'ai quand même mit sa fille presque nue et je lui ai abimé sa robe en la découpant. Sur le coup ça ne me gênait pas parce que j'étais accaparé par ma tentative de sauvetage, mais maintenant que j'y repense... continua-t-il en rougissant

-C'est tout à fait normal, mais si tu avais pris le temps de défaire chacun de ses habits, elle serait peut être morte à l'heure qui l'est, contra-t-il. En tout cas ton malaise est compréhensible, c'est ce qui te différencie d'un vulgaire pervers, comme ton ami, le blond, expliqua le serpent. Lui s'est plutôt bien rincer l'œil, bien qu'il n'avait rien à voir d'intéressant comparé à la poitrine ferme d'une jeune femme, continua le serpent d'un air rêveur

-Ce n'est pas mon ami, rugit Andrew. Et puis d'abord pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu parles de ma sœur? Questionna-t-il. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir des amis pareils? Demanda Andrew à voix haute

-Tu risques de passer pour un fou à parler tout seul, déclara le serpent

-Tais-toi sale serpent pervers, je ne veux pas entendre parler de tes vagabondages, sinon j'en parles à ma sœur et je crois pas qu'elle apprécierait de savoir que tu la mattes lorsqu'elle se lave, répliqua Andrew durement, je pense même que tu finirait en portefeuille.

-Tu ne le diras pas pour la bonne et simple raison que tu serais trop gêné pour lui en parler, pouffa le serpent, en tout cas tu ne diras pas la même chose quand dans quelques années tu me supplieras de ton conduire pour matter les filles sous la douche

-Jamais, hurla Andrew

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Jonsen tout seul dans les couloirs, l'interpella une voix

-Bonsoir, Warren, répondit Andrew. Ce que je fais. Eh bien! Ca ne se voit peut être pas mais je rentre aux cachots, expliqua-t-il. J'ai attendu prêt d'une vingtaine de minutes qu'une certaine préfète vienne me chercher. Je suis sur la bonne voie pour rentrer? Demanda-t-il

-Je suis désolée Jonsen, je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose, s'excusa la préfète. En tout cas tu semble plutôt connaître le château, vu que dès ton premier soir tu sais retrouver les cachots sans en connaître le chemin, reprit-elle surprise

-Un des amis de ma grande sœur, a effectué sa scolarité ici à Poudlard, et il ma expliqué en détail tout les chemins du château, mentit-il.

-Je vois, dit-elle dubitative. En tout cas, tu m'a fait peur, j'ai cru un instant que tu parlais tout seul, je me suis inquiété pour toi, tu sais ce n'est pas très bon, surtout à ton âge, raconta-t-elle amusée

-Ca m'arrive quand je réfléchis, avoua Andrew mal à l'aise

-Je comprends que te voulais Dumbledore? Demanda-t-elle ensuite de but en blanc

-Rien si ce n'est, me remercier comme il se fallait pour m'être battu dans le Poudlard Express, expliqua-t-il. Il ma offert un immense cadeau contenant un mois de punition que mon directeur de maison me fixera demain, termina-t-il faussement hilare

-Tu as fait fort pour un premier jour, te battre dans le Poudlard Express, et te mettre à dos quasiment tous les élèves de ton année, tu as du cran Jonsen, et j'aime bien ça, avoua-t-elle. En tout cas je dois te mettre au courant sur le fait que certains élèves de ton année ne vont pas te laisser tranquille, et vont chercher à t'obliger de quitter Poudlard. J'ai parié une assez grosse somme sur toi alors tu as intérêt à rester ici si tu ne veux pas que je te retrouve et que je te refasse le portrait, ajouta-t-elle

-Merci du conseil, je les attends de pied ferme, répliqua Andrew calmement. En tout cas une aussi jolie jeune fille qui me menace, ça ne s'est produit que deux fois par le passé, se remémora-t-il. La première s'était ma grande sœur, la seconde et bien la seconde

-Que s'est-il passé? Demanda-t-elle sa curiosité soudain piqué à vif

-Tu le sauras peut être une prochaine fois, sourit Andrew en esquivant un coup de poing. En tout cas c'est une manie chez toi de parier du pognon sur des élèves où quoi, reprit-il

-En effet, je suis celle qui propose le plus grand nombre paris dans tout l'école, avoua-t-elle

-Le professeur Dumbledore, ne t'empêche pas de faire ce genre de jeux d'argent à l'école ? Demanda Andrew surpris

-Au début si, mais quand il a vu que parfois même certains professeurs y participaient, il a rapidement laissé tombé. Il m'a juste dit de mettre un semblant de règle dans mes paris, en les rédigeant sur papier, expliqua-t-elle. En tout cas tu peux être sûr que quand un professeur, prend part à un paris, les cotes croissent rapidement, raconta-t-elle. Je fais des paris sur tout, le quidditch, ton année scolaire, la coupe des quatre maisons, la durée qu'une fille reste avec un garçon, le tour de poitrine d'une élève, et j'en passe des pires et des meilleurs, développa-t-elle

-Je comprends, c'est un moyen facile de se faire de l'argent de poche, railla Andrew. Je participerais sans doute un de ses jours à l'un de tes paris, vu que je suis l'objet déjà d'un paris, avoua-t-il. J'aime bien parier, mais attention je perds rarement à ce jeu là, prévint-il

-En effet c'est un moyen facile, mais je tiens à te mettre en garde, tu n'es pas l'objet de deux paris seulement, je crois que j'ai du en lancer au moins trois ou quatre ce soir, Andrew était estomaqué. Et de deux moi aussi je perds rarement les paris. Par exemple, j'ai parié dix galions que tu sortirais avec Morgana Crow, avoua-t-elle

-Mais tu es complètement folle ou quoi de parier sur ma vie privée, beugla Andrew. Et puis qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'un jour, je désirerais sortir avec elle? Demanda froidement Andrew

-Elle ne te plaît pas, coupa la préfète. Même pas un tout petit peu, reprit-elle

-Ca ne va pas la tête ou quoi, cette fille est pourrie gâté, même si elle semble avoir la vie dure chez elle, répliqua-t-il. De plus elle se prend pour la reine de Serpentard. Toi ça ne te fait rien qu'elle vous juge comme des moins que rien au point que vous en êtes réduit à lui baiser pieds......, continua-t-il avant qu'elle ne l'empêche de parler en lui mettant la main sur la bouche

-Tais-toi sombre, idiot, on pourrait t'entendre et je ne souhaiterais pas perdre mon paris parce que tu auras quitté ce monde, expliqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils étaient devant l'entrée de leur salle commune. Nous y voilà Jonsen, bonne nuit. Moi je dois faire une nouvelle ronde, expliqua-t-elle

-Je comprends, répondit Andrew, en tout cas, je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagné même si c'était un peu tard, répondit Andrew avec un sourire. En tout cas je te plains Warren, parce que moi je vais pouvoir dormir tandis que toi tu dois patrouiller, reprit-il goguenard

-Très drôle Jonsen, ne t'en fais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, ajouta-t-elle, avant de tourner les talons.

**Pour Andrew, la journée avait été plutôt longue, en tout cas, il était sûr qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer à Poudlard. Il s'était peut être fait des amis, mais rien était moins sûr vu que désormais il était à Serpentard. Il s'était aussi fait des ennemis, la plupart des gars de son année. Lorsqu'il entra dans le dortoir, il entendit le ronflement des garçons déjà présents qui dormaient comme des souches. Il se précipita vers ses affaires et après s'être changé, il se jeta sur son lit et s'endormit paisiblement.**

**Malgré sa fatigue de la veille, Andrew se réveilla à l'aube. Il traîna quelques instants dans son lit afin d'être sûr qu'il n'avait pas rêvé et qu'il se trouvait trouvait toujours à Poudlard. Les rideaux, la tapisserie, les tentures vertes et argents accrochées à son lit, ainsi que les ronflements bruyant des deux gorilles de Malefoy le confortèrent dans son idée. Lentement, il bascula ses jambes sur le coté de son lit, afin de pouvoir s'asseoir sur le bord. Lentement, et en silence, il fouilla dans sa valise, avant de troquer son pyjama contre un tee-shirt noir et un jogging de la même couleur. Il sortit son sac de toile et y mit pèle-mêle ce dont il pensait avoir besoin pour son entraînement. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit et de faire une mise au point. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix endormie de Drago Malefoy, qui dormait juste au dessus de lui, l'interpella:**

Bordel Jonsen, qu'est ce que tu fous debout à cette heure ? Demanda-t-il à voix basse. Surtout un samedi, on est en week end, reprit-il. Les cours ne commencent que lundi, déclara-t-il en baillant

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa Andrew. Pour répondre à ta première question, je vais m'entraîner dans le parc. Il fait beau, les oiseaux chantent, le temps idéal quoi, expliqua-t-il

-Morgana n'a pas tord, tu es complètement malade, on est samedi, il n'est même pas encore 6 heures et toi tu vas t'entraîner à faire je ne sais quoi et de toute manière je ne veux pas le savoir, ronchonna le garçon blond. En plus tu t'es couché après moi et tu es en pleine forme, il faudra qu'un jour tu me donnes ton secret, reprit-il dépité

-Un jour peut être je t'enseignerais mon secret, dit Andrew d'une voix mystérieuse. Mais par contre, je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que tu t'entraines avec moi, lui proposa-t-il amicalement

-Et puis quoi encore! S'exclama-t-il. Tu n'es pas un peu fou, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi, répliqua Drago agacé. C'est le week end, et je vais en profiter afin d'être en forme pour pouvoir, dès lundi, faire chier ton pote Weasley, et les Gryffis, expliqua-t-il un sourire rêveur au lèvre

-Weasley n'est pas mon pote comme tu le dis si bien, mets le toi bien dans le crâne Malefoy, et ce une bonne fois pour toute, cracha Andrew en colère

-Pas la peine de t'énerver autant pour ça, tempéra le blond. Donc tu ne t'opposerais pas au fait que l'on emmerde. les Gryffondors et ce à longueur de journée, reprit-il.

**Andrew comprit alors qu'il s'agissait d'un test. Le blond voulait savoir jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais personne d'autre ne semblait être réveillé. Harry se résigna donc à répondre**

-Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir Malefoy, commença-t-il. Tu veux savoir si je te laisserais les faire chier, affirmatif. Tu veux savoir si je t'aiderais à défendre notre maison en cas de riposte, affirmatif, cela te convient-il, ajouta-t-il tandis que Drago esquissait un léger sourire. En tout cas je ne savais pas que les sang-pur parlaient aussi mal, moi qui croyait qu'ils étaient bien éduqués et suivaient à la lettre les règles que leur rang dans la société leur impose, tu viens de détruire mon monde d'illusion Dray, se plaignit Andrew

-Comment m'as-tu appelé? Demanda Drago en se redressant vivement sur son lit

-Hey! Calme-toi! Dit Andrew surpris. Je t'ai simplement appelé Dray, pourquoi, ça te pose un problème? Demanda-t-il. Pourtant j'aimais plutôt bien ce surnom, ça faisait plutôt classe, pensa-t-il à voix haute

-Morgana a complètement raison, tu es fêlé de la carafe, mais au moins toi tu sais trouver des surnoms potable, déclara-t-il enchanté

-Normal, je suis le meilleur, se vanta Andrew. Et puis ce n'est pas bien difficile d'en trouver un mieux que mon petit Dragonouchet, se moqua-t-il.

-Tu vas voir Jonsen, tu vas me le payer, rugit Drago, en tapant du poing sur son oreiller

**Andrew quant à lui, rit de sa blague jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne les portes de Poudlard. A peine les eut-il ouvertes, qu'un léger vent frais vint lui chatouiller le bout du nez et lui fit venir la chair de poule. Il frissonna, et pour se donner du courage, il se frictionna les avants bras et sauta sur lui même pour se réchauffer. Après quelques secondes d'échauffement, il prit son courage à deux mains et s'élança dans le parc. Pendant près d'une heure et demie, il courut à travers le parc, longeant tantôt le château, tantôt la forêt interdite, tantôt le lac. Après avoir trouvé un endroit calme et à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il s'échauffa et répéta une énième fois ces enchaînements de coups de pied et de coups de poing qu'il avait déjà tant de fois répété. Peu de temps après, il sortit de son sac un long sabre de bois, et s'entraîna à le faire tourner. Andrew virevoltait avec son sabre, frappant dans le vide, plantant son sabre dans la terre, répétant les figures d'une danse complexe.**

**Transpirant, les habits imbibés de sueur, Andrew se retira son haut et s'allongea sur le rivage, laissant son esprit vagabonder. En réalité, il n'erra pas longtemps, bien au contraire, il se focalisa rapidement sur les évènements de la veille. Entre le sauvetage de Teresa, l'entrevue avec le vieux barbu et Mme Cooper, et sa discussion avec Melinda Warren, il s'en était passé des choses en une seule journée. La préfète semblait être capable de tout, et cette pensée le terrifia encore plus, car plus il réfléchissait plus, il voyait une certaine ressemblance avec sa sœur, il était certain que la préfète s'en sortirait et irait loin dans la vie. En pensant à sa sœur, il était presque sûr qu'il allait recevoir de ses nouvelles sous la forme d'une jolie lettre rouge criard. Il était sûr qu'avec sa voix de diva, toute la grande salle allait l'entendre et lui serait rouge de honte. Il entendait presque déjà ses ricanements lors de son sermon pour noël.**

M Jonsen, vous me semblez bien rêveur. Est ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose qui vous tracasse et dont vous souhaiteriez parler? Demanda une voix

-Oh! Euh! Bonjour M. le directeur, répondit Andrew en sursautant de surprise. Je suis désolé professeur mais je n'ai pas entendu ce que vous venez de me dire, avoua-t-il en enfilant son haut

-Je vous demandais simplement s'il n'y avait pas par hasard quelque chose qui vous tracassait car vous me sembliez bien rêveur, reprit-il. Ce gosse est tout à fait banal, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sarah attachait autant d'importance à connaître le plus de chose de lui, pensa-t-il.

**La discussion qu'il avait eu après le départ d'Andrew Jonsen, avec Sarah Cooper la veille lui revenait lentement en mémoire:**

Alors Albus, de quoi souhaitais-tu me parler ? Demanda la femme en se tournant vers le directeur

-Toujours à vouloir aller droit au but Sarah, dit Albus. Comme tu le sais Harry Potter est mort, il y a deux ans mais on a jamais retrouver son corps, expliqua-t-il. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas mort, déclara-t-il tandis que la femme sursautait

-Qu'est ce que tu me racontes Albus, Harry est mort, on n'a jamais retrouver son corps certes, mais il s'est noyé dans la mer du Japon, contra-t-elle. Il n'est pas rare, que les flots rendent les corps quelques années plus tard, expliqua-t-elle

-En effet, cela aurait été normal, cependant le nom de Harry Potter qui aurait du disparaître à sa mort, était toujours inscrit sur les listes de l'école, déclara-t-il. Tu sais donc ce que cela veut dire, reprit-il

-En effet, le fils de Lily et James serait toujours vivant, dit-elle gravement. Cependant je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'as fait venir à Poudlard, reprit-elle

-Il me semble judicieux de chercher où est Harry, je te charge donc de ces recherches, décida-t-il

-Très bien, répondit Sarah. Mais avant de partir, j'aimerais savoir ce que tu penses de ce Jonsen, reprit-elle. Si je ne m'abuse, leur famille est américaine, non, alors pourquoi viendrait-il étudié à Poudlard? Demanda-t-elle intrigué

-Il a été adopté dans un orphelinat moldus aux États-Unis par une ancienne pensionnaire avec qui il s'entendait parfaitement et qui lui avait promis de se charger de lui dès qu'elle serait majeure et pourrait subvenir à leurs besoins. Mais son travail l'ayant conduit en Angleterre, Mme Jonsen a préféré placé celui qu'elle considère comme son frère plus près d'elle, expliqua le directeur. En tout cas si tu penses que Jonsen et Harry ne font qu'un, je peux t'annoncer tout de suite que tu peux abandonner cette piste, j'ai déjà vérifié et tout semble en règle, les papiers et tout le reste.

-Je comprends Albus, dans ce cas si tu le permets, je vais me retirer, ajouta-t-elle, en se retournant. Bonsoir Albus

-Bonsoir Sarah, répondit le directeur.

**Le souvenir s'arrêta là et il revint à l'instant présent:**

Harry Potter en ce garçon, c'est inconcevable, vu comme il était lorsque je l'ai déposé à l'orphelinat en Russie, il devrait être craintif et timoré, celui-là est plutôt réfléchit, pensa le directeur. Ils n'ont rien en commun, elle m'a proposé ce garçon sans doute parce qu'il avait sauvé sa fille adorée, continua-t-il

-Non, non, tout va bien professeur, merci de vous en être inquiété, le remercia-t-il. Je réfléchissais simplement à ce qu'il s'était passé hier, avoua-t-il. Disons qu'en une seule journée, il s'est passé énormément de chose, j'avais besoin de faire le point, conclut-il

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous venez de me raconter, compatit-il. Parfois cela m'arrive aussi lorsque les journées sont trop longues et que j'ai du faire énormément de choses, révéla-t-il. Mis à part ça, comment vous sentez-vous à Serpentard? Vous n'avez pas trop de mal avec vos camarades? Demanda-t-il en le fixant par dessus ses lunettes

-Non, professeur, pourquoi devrais-je avoir un problème avec eux? Demanda Andrew surpris. Je ne comprends pas. Où voulez-vous en venir? Reprit-il curieux

-Ce gamin est plutôt intelligent, pensa-t-il. Disons qu'ils se connaissent tous plus ou moins bien, puisque leur parents se connaissent. Cela ne doit pas être facile de s'intégrer à leur groupe déjà soudé, expliqua-t-il comme pour se défendre

-Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire leur connaissance, puisque vous m'avez convoqué dans votre bureau hier soir, répondit Andrew

-Oui, oui, c'est vrai en effet, j'avais complètement oublié ce petit détail, s'excusa Dumbledore. En tout cas si jamais vous avez un problème, j'espère que vous en parlerez à quelqu'un, sinon sachez que ma porte est toujours ouverte aux étudiants en faisant la demande, signala-t-il

-Je ne l'oublierais pas professeur Dumbledore, promis Andrew qui se demandait ou voulait en venir le vieux barbu

-Professeur Dumbledore, je vous cherchais partout, dit Hagrid qui venait d'arriver. Le professeur McGonagall souhaitait vous voir de toute urgence. Bonjour M., ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le pré-adolescent

-Jonsen, Bonjour M. Hagrid, répondit poliment Andrew en se tournant vers le Demi-géant

-Allons pas de monsieur avec moi, Hagrid suffit amplement, déclara-t-il d'un ton bourru. Il semblerait aussi que vous appréciez énormément ce lac. Cela fait tout juste une journée que vous êtes là et vous vous êtes déjà baigné dedans, reprit-il étonné

-En effet, mais peut être que je cherche simplement à rencontrer le calamar géant, murmura Andrew mystérieux. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était plutôt amical, je voulais boire un verre avec lui pour pouvoir confirmer cette rumeur, mais il semblerait qu'il ne veuille pas se montrer aujourd'hui. Mais soyez en sûr, j'essayerais un autre jour, conclut-il en souriant

-Vous avez un comportement des plus étrange M. Jonsen, intervint Dumbledore qui avait haussé un sourcil lors de la réponse de Andrew. Vous devriez faire attention, le lac regorge de sirènes, de tritons et autres animaux aquatiques, reprit-il sérieusement. N'oubliez surtout pas que vous devez rencontrer le professeur Rogue, Bonne journée M. Jonsen, ajouta-t-il en s'en allant

-Je vous remercie pour le conseil M. le directeur, bonne journée, répondit Andrew

**Il s'éloigna de l'eau dès qu'il se fut assuré que le directeur et Hagrid disparurent de son champ de vision. Il récupéra son sac de toile caché derrière un arbre et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il trouva celle-ci beaucoup plus remplie que lors de son premier passage quelques heures auparavant. Il s'assit calmement à sa table et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Blaise qui s'effondra sur le banc en face de lui.**

Salut Andrew, tu as passé une bonne nuit ? Demanda-t-il en baillant

-Salut Blaise, répondit Andrew en haussant le regard vers le garçon noir. Ca peut aller, c'était une nuit plutôt courte mais bonne, reprit-il. Toi par contre on dirait que tu viens juste de sortir de ton lit, déclara-t-il en souriant

-Tu rigoles ou quoi. Depuis huit heures je suis débout parce que tu as mis en rogne Drago, se plaignit-il. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit autant en colère. Il voulait que l'on te retrouve et qu'on te ramène à lui mort où vif, ajouta-t-il blasé.

-Ce n'était pourtant pas bien méchant, déclara Andrew se souvenant de la moquerie qu'il avait faite au blond le matin même. Je l'ai simplement appelé Dragonouchet tout de même se mettre en colère pour si peu, reprit-il-il en souriant

-Tu rigole ou quoi, répondit Blaise tandis Andrew hochait vigoureusement de la tête. Il a horreur qu'on l'appelle comme ça, déclara-t-il. C'est sa mère qui l'appelait comme ça quand il était petit, mais maintenant même Pansy s'est mise à faire de même, en tout cas ça l'énerve, et cela me permet de mieux comprendre la raison de sa colère. En tout cas, il devrait plus tarder à arriver, il attendait que Morgana descende dans la salle commune pour partir.

**En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, Drago entrait dans la grande salle accompagné par Crabbe et Goyle, ses deux gorilles et toute une troupe de Serpentards. Il était en tête avec à ses cotés Morgana Crow. Elle qui jetait des regards supérieurs à tout ceux qui croisaient son chemin, et lui qui se tenait fier et droit comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte. Andrew compris dès lors que les seules discussions constructives qu'il aurait avec le blond aurait lieu dans leur dortoir. Lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut, il lui lança un regard noir auquel Andrew répondit par un sourire amusé. La petite troupe s'assit non loin de lui. Il put alors observer à loisir le comportement et les manières des élèves de Serpentard envers Morgana Crow. Ce qu'il vit le choqua énormément. Deux d'entre eux se tenaient debout de part et d'autre de la Serpentarde surveillant les élèves et mettant en garde tout ceux qui osait s'approcher trop prêt de leur protégée. D'autre lui servait tout ce qu'elle désirait. Certain regardait ce manège amusé mais Andrew lui était écœuré par ce spectacle. Comment ces élèves pouvaient-ils se plier en quatre pour une fille qui n'était qu'en première année, et qui plus est arrogante.**

Étrange, réaction da la part de ces Serpentards n'est ce pas, intervint Blaise en le voyant fixer avec étonnement le cortège qui accompagnait Morgana Crow dans quasiment tout ses déplacements

-En effet, je me demande comment ils peuvent se plier aux désirs d'une gamine arrogante, et... et j n'arrive pas à trouver de mots assez forts pour qualifier son comportement inacceptable, s'emporta Andrew

-Tu n'y vas pas avec le dos de la cuiller quand tu as quelque chose sur le cœur, rigola Blaise

-On m'a habitué à dire la vérité, donc même si parfois ça peut sembler blessant, je ne me gène pas pour dire ce que je pense, déclara-t-il

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire mais laisse moi te donner un conseil Andrew, garde certaines vérités pour toi, le prévint Blaise. En réalité bien que pour un nouveau, tu sembles en connaître un rayon sur les sang-pur, il te reste énormément de chose à apprendre sur eux. Si tu veux tout savoir, le futur mari de Morgana Crow n'a pas encore été désigné. Généralement dans les familles comme les Nott, les Malefoy, ou bien les Crow, et j'en passe, les enfants dès leur plus jeune age sont promis en mariage à une personne de sang-pur. De plus Morgana étant l'ainée, en cas de décès de ses parents, elle deviendrait l'unique héritière de la fortune familiale, expliqua-t-il

-Mais, c'est ignoble comme procédé, s'insurgea Andrew. Comment peut-on marier ses enfants avec quelqu'un qu'ils ne connaissent pas, tout ça pour une question d'influence, de pureté du sang et de gros sous, dit-il dégouté. Concernant Crow, elle connait sa situation n'est-ce pas ? Reprit-il

-Non seulement elle la connait, mais en plus elle se sert d'elle pour s'amuser avec eux, répondit Blaise. De plus même si son père n'as rien dit, je suis sûr qu'elle sait aussi qu'elle est déjà promise à quelqu'un, et je peux te garantir qu'il ne fait pas partie de ce tas d'idiots finis, reprit-il. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, tu sais, c'est l'éducation qui veut ça, et je te parie quand dans trois ou quatre ans, lorsqu'elle ressemblera plus à une femme, elle aura à ses pieds la quasi totalité des garçons de Serpentard, si ce n'est des garçons de Poudlard, conclut-il

-Vous parlez de paris, intervint une voix derrière Andrew qui sursauta. Vous voulez créer un pari, ou participer à un pari déjà en cours, reprit-elle. Je me présente Melinda Warren, cinquième année de Serpentard pour vous servir, termina-t-elle

-Enchanté, je suis Blaise Zabini, répondit le garçon noir, et lui c'est...

-Salut Melinda, coupa Andrew blasé. Tu apparais toujours lorsque l'on prononce le mot pari? Demanda Andrew surpris

-Tu... tu la connais? Demanda Blaise en bégayant. Comment est-ce possible, tu es pourtant rentrer tard hier, reprit-il surpris

-On s'est vu dans le train, et puis je l'ai raccompagné hier après son entrevue avec le directeur, expliqua-t-elle. Alors Zabini tu veux parier ? Demanda-t-elle. Je vous rappelle à tous les deux que la liste des paris en cours est affichée sur l'un des panneaux de la salle commune.

-Je m'en fous je ne suis pas encore intéressé par ce genres de paris, répliqua Andrew fatigué, surtout que la quasi totalité de tes paris portent sur moi, reprit-il tandis qu'elle lui donnait un tape sur la tête. Ca fait mal, se plaignit-il en haussant le regard vers la préfète

-Tu n'avais qu'a pas être aussi égocentrique et te moquer de mon activité préférée, répliqua la préfète. Et toi Zabini un pari à faire, reprit-elle. Je rappelle qu'il y a plusieurs paris sur Jonsen. Dont un qui concerne le temps durant lequel, il restera à Serpentard sinon, il y en a des plus drôles concernent un éventuel rendez-vous galant avec Crow avant la fin de votre septième année, ou alors avec Teresa Cooper de Gryffondor, ou bien avec Hermione Granger, et un autre avec Aleksandra Terens, raconta-t-elle

-Si j'étais toi je ne parierais pas une noise là dessus, conseilla Andrew

-Très bien, je mise un Galion sur Crow et ... Dit Blaise

-Un Galion sur moi? Demanda une voix froide. Pourquoi? Reprit-elle en fixant Blaise de ses yeux saphir

-Enchanté, je suis... intervint Melinda

-Je sais très bien qui tu es, tu n'es qu'une trainée, trancha la voix froide de Morgana

-Il me semble que tu te trompe sur mon compte, Crow, en tout cas ce n'est pas moi qui suis suivie à travers les couloirs par une ribambelle de gars en chaleur, répliqua-t-elle calmement. Alors si trainée il y a, c'est bien toi ma pauvre fille, riposta la préfète

-Je vais te faire voir qui es la traînée, je vais te montrer que tu me dois le respect, d'ailleurs je ne te permets plus de m'appeler Crow, tu m'appelleras maitresse maintenant, répliqua-t-elle

-Si tu crois sincèrement cela tu te fous le doigt...

-Hum! Hum! Intervint une troisième voix. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème mesdemoiselles ? Demanda-t-elle

-Non professeur Rogue tout va bien, répondit la plus jeune des deux filles

-Très bien dans ce cas vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous tirez les cheveux toutes les deux? Demanda-t-il d'une voix froide. Il me semblait Miss Warren que les préfets se devaient de montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Melinda qui hocha gravement de la tête tandis que Morgana Crow avait un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire Miss Crow, reprit-il en se tournant vers la plus jeune des deux. Il me semble que vous soyez loin d'être parfaite, je vous prierais de cesser votre manège avec vos camarades. Je ne souhaite pas que ma maison ressemble à un ramassis de mâle en chaleur comme c'est le cas avec les Gryffondors, dit-il. De plus je vous prierais de porter un peu plus de respect à vos supérieurs, suis-je clair? Demanda-t-il

-Je comprends parfaitement, mais si jamais mon père...

-Quoi votre père, tonna Rogue, s'il apprend que je vous ai remise à votre place, je ne pense pas que cela l'enchanterait, je serais vous j'éviterais de jouer à ce petit jeu, répliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Je connais assez bien votre père pour savoir que vous y perdriez plus que vous ne gagneriez, d'accord Mlle, reprit-il

-Bien sûr professeur, répondit la jeune fille en hochant de la tête.

-Très bien dans ce cas l'affaire est close, Jonsen suivez moi s'il vous plait, conclut-il

-Oui professeur, répondit Andrew qui se leva prestement.

**Il rejoignit son professeur qui le conduisit jusque dans son bureau. Une fois entrer à l'intérieur, il s'assit après que son futur professeur de potion lui en aie donné l'ordre:**

Très bien M. Jonsen, nous n'allons pas perdre de temps, commença-t-il. Le directeur m'a demandé de vous infligé une punition pour le mois à venir à cause de votre comportement, j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus sinon j'y veillerais personnellement, reprit-il

-Oui monsieur, répondit simplement Andrew

-Vous pouvez peut être faire semblant avec le directeur, mais je vous conseille d'être franc avec moi, sinon votre punition s'alourdira en conséquence, suis-je assez clair M. Jonsen

-Très clair, monsieur, dit Andrew

-Très bien, je souhaite vous voir tout les soirs à partir de Lundi devant mon bureau dès 8h30 précise, dit-il. En cas de retard, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous ajouter un jour de retenue en plus, déclara-t-il

-Je serais ponctuel, promit Andrew

-Très bien, nous allons pouvoir passer à autre chose, déclara-t-il. Comme vous étiez absent lors de l'explication des règles internes à la maison de Serpentard. J'ai décidé de vous en faire prendre connaissance, et j'espère que je n'aurais pas à vous rappeler à l'ordre, suis-je assez clair? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, monsieur, répondit simplement Andrew

-Très bien, chez Serpentard, la tenue à table comme en classe est très importante, donc j'espère ne pas avoir à vous rappeler à l'ordre, vous ne semblez pas être idiot donc, j'espère que je n'aurais aucun écho négatif de la part de mes collègues à ce niveau là, Andrew opina du chef. Très bien ensuite, j'espère que vous ne vous battrez plus comme vous l'avez fait en venant ici...

**Pendant plus d'une heure, le professeur de potion, lui expliqua les règles propre à la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Il conclut l'entretien en lui répétant qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau dès le lundi de la rentrée à huit heures et demi. Andrew s'enfuit rapidement de la pièce après que son directeur de maison l'ait autorisé.**

**De son coté le professeur Rogue se demandait pourquoi, il avait du être aussi pressant envers cet élève, pas que cela lui déplaise, mais le directeur avait semblé clair sur ce point. Il devait recevoir une punition à la hauteur de son acte dans le train. Ce qui avait étonné le plus le professeur de potion, s'était les proportions prise pour un tel évènement. D'habitude on retirait simplement des points, pour ce genre d'acte mais là le garçon devait faire un mois entier de retenue...**

**Il cessa d'y penser, lorsque ses anciennes craintes refirent surfaces. Bien que Dumbledore lui ait assuré que l'objet était en sécurité, il ne faisait pas confiance à Quirrel, qui semblait cacher quelque chose. Foi de Serpentard, il trouverait ce que cachait le professeur de défense. Si par chance il devenait professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il n'en serait que plus heureux.**

**

* * *

**

**RàR:**

**JTFLAM**: Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. Andrew ne deviendra pas le chef des serpentards, car il n'aime pas qu'on l'adule, ou qu'on lui cire les bottes. Sur ce point, je pense être rester assez proche du personnage du livre. Concernant l'argent, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi, mais ce serait une possibilité... Encore une fois merci et au plaisir de relire un de tes commentaires.

**Andenoide:**Je te remercie, mais je pense que pour moi il est un peu tard pour te souhaiter un joyeux noël donc je te souhaite plutôt une bonne et heureuse année 2009, et j'espère que la santé suivra avec. Hermione est un personnage que j'adore, de même que Ron, mais dans ma fic, j'avais envie un peu de les éloigner de Harry. Pour Ron ce ne sera pas difficile puisqu'il a fini à Serpentard, et les préjugés de Ron sont tous de même très important même dans le livre. Pour Hermione, ça se fera plus en douceur, car elle a horreur de ne pas être la première, ce qui va la faire rager. Lorsqu'elle verra que Andrew qui travail beaucoup moin qu'elle sera devant. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais un peu m'éloigner du canon, car je pense qu'il serait intéressant que les parents reçoivent les bulletins de notes de leurs enfant à Noël. Concernant la réaction de kendra, je crois qu'il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre et elle promet d'être assez explosive... Merci encore pour ton commentaire, j'espère pouvoir un lire un nouveau très prochainement.


	18. Chapitre XVI: Semaine harassante

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J.K.R

* * *

Bonjour, à tous. Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont lu ma fiction, ainsi que ceux qui ont posté des commentaires.

Donc comme promis, voilà le chapitre 16, je crois que c'est le chapitre le plus loin depuis le début, environ 12 pages word. j'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, et que vous posterez aussi de nombreux commentaires.

**Note très importante**:

**J'ai la confirmation qu'il ne faut plus répondre aux reviews dans les chapitres, c'est pourquoi pour les anonymes qui postent des commentaires, il faudrait, si bien sûr vous souhaitez une réponse à vos questions, que vous me laissiez vos adresses mail. **

**Ne vous inquiétez pas je ne vous harcèlerais pas, de toute manière même si je le voulais je n'aurais pas le temps. Voilà**

**Je mettrais ça en place la semaine prochaine  
**

Merci, encore à tous et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

**Chapitre XVI: Semaine harassante:**

**Le Week-end avait filé à la vitesse de la lumière. Lorsque Andrew s'était réveillé le lundi matin, la répartition semblait s'être passée la veille. Comme à son habitude, il s'était éveillé avec le soleil levant. Préférant ne rien rater de sa première journée de cours, il s'autorisa à suspendre son entraînement pour la journée. Il resta alors dans son lit à méditer, afin d'ordonner ses pensées. Il fut tirer de sa méditation par Blaise qui le secouait comme un prunier. Lorsque Andrew le fixa avec incompréhension. Ce dernier lui déclara qu'il avait eut peur qu'il dorme encore. C'est alors que Andrew jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il venait de passer plus d'une heure dans ses pensées et comprit l'inquiétude du garçon. Il s'en excusa, avant de filer dans la salle de bain, d'où il ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, frais et vêtu de l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard. Tous les deux descendirent dans la grande salle, qui semblait être pleine, ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Quelques minutes plus tard, après que les préfets se soient assurés de la présence de tous les membres de la maison de Salazar Serpentard, se levèrent et se partirent dans différente direction. L'un deux se dirigeait vers le groupe de première année qui se tenait en bout de table. Il frappa dans ses mains, attirant l'attention des nouveaux Serpentards, qui tournèrent leurs regards vers le préfet. Ce dernier une fois certain de leur attention prit la parole:**

Bonjour à tous, veuillez m'écouter, ordonna-t-il. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore je suis Anthony Fawcett, élève de cinquième année à Serpentard et Préfet de surcroit. Dans quelques temps, je vais vous distribuer vos emplois pour l'année, expliqua-t-il. Je vous informe que vous devez en prendre soin, car en cas de pertes, de vol, ou toutes autres choses qui rendraient inutilisable votre emploi du temps, nous ne vous fournirons pas de nouveaux exemplaires. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, répondirent vigoureusement l'ensemble des élèves.

-Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous les remettre, déclara solennellement le préfet. De plus j'espère que vous avez bien enregistré les règles propres à la maison de Salazar Serpentard, le professeur Rogue, n'acceptera pas de manquement à ces règles, suis-je clair, reprit-il

-Oui, répondirent les élèves

-Cela vaut principalement pour toi Jonsen, le professeur Rogue a du te faire comprendre que si jamais tu recommençais ce que tu as fait dans le train, tu ne t'en sortirais pas facilement, déclara-t-il

-Je le sais parfaitement Fawcett, répondit désabusé Andrew. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'ai toute mes facultés auditives et mentales, je sais donc ce que l'on me dit et je le retiens, répliqua-t-il vertement

-Très bien, je voulais être certain que le message soit bien passé, déclara simplement le préfet distribuant enfin les emplois du temps.

**Une fois son emploi du temps en main, Andrew s'apprêtait à retourner aux cachots afin de préparer son sac, mais il fut interrompu dans son élan, par un bruit assourdissant qui apparut dans la grande salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, une nuée d'oiseaux débarquait dans le réfectoire. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à être surpris de voir débarquer les messagers de cette manière. Parmi les oiseaux, Andrew réussit à distinguer un oiseau atypique, il reconnut immédiatement le messagers de sa sœur; Hermès. Celui-ci fonça en piqué vers lui. Afin de le de récupérer son courrier Andrew tendit le bras en avant. Un aigle au plumage marron clair vint s'y déposer. Andrew grimaça lorsque le volatile serra son bras avec ses serres afin de se tenir droit. Il remarqua que l'oiseau transportait une missive. Comme il l'avait anticipé quelques jours plus tôt, il s'agissait d'une lettre rouge criard. Il aurait voulu fuir, mais à peine eut-il l'enveloppe en main que celle-ci se déchira et une voix suraigüe en sortit:**

Andrew Dany Jonsen, beugla la lettre. Il me semblait pourtant avoir été clair concernant ton comportement. Je ne voulais aucun débordement, et toi avant même la rentrée tu trouve le moins de te battre et de casser le nez à un élève. Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, tu as trouvé le moyen de te faire convoquer par le vieux barbu, tu as vraiment de la chance que ma présence n'ait pas été requise, sinon je te jure que tu aurais passé un sale quart d'heure, déclara-t-elle. Je ne crois pas non plus que ton maître aurait accepté que tu utilises son enseignement pour tabasser un de tes camarades de classe, si tu ne veux pas que je lui envoie une lettre tu as intérêt à très vite revenir sur le droit chemin, le menaça-t-elle.

Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu te jettes dans le lac, pour aller sauver une personne, en pleine nuit, dans une eau glacée et peuplée de créatures marines. Tu es complètement inconscient Andrew où quoi. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta tête de crétin fini, rugit-elle de plus belle. Tu es vraiment stupide, tu ne pouvais pas laisser faire un professeur, au lieu de faire ton intéressant. En tout cas, que je ne reçoive pas d'autre lettre de ce genre sinon je te jure, non je te promets que tu passeras un sale quart d'heure pour les vacances de noël, si nous ne nous voyons pas avant dans le bureau d'un certain citronné du cerveau....

**En entendant cette phrase, les élèves explosèrent de rire, tandis que les professeurs fixaient Andrew avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier rougit de honte, tandis que la lettre continuait de débité tout un tas de surnom idiots.**

En tout cas félicitation pour ta répartition à Serpentard, bien que Sniffle soit enragé que tu n'aies pas fini à Gryffondor. Moi je suis heureuse pour toi et j'espère que tu te feras plein d'amis qui te seront fidèles. Voilà j'espère que cette lettre te mettra un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, et que ce genre de comportement ne se reproduise pas à l'avenir. D'accord petit frère. Je t'aime et j'espère recevoir une de tes lettres très prochainement si tu ne veux pas me voir arriver à Poudlard

Aux vacances petit frère

-Moi aussi grande sœur, je t'aime, murmura Andrew rouge

**Il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Finalement, sa sœur n'était pas si en colère que ça pensa-t-il avec amertume. Non pire que cela, elle était hors d'elle, et Andrew se bénissait merlin, pour ne pas avoir été près d'elle lorsqu'elle avait reçu la lettre de Dumbledore. Andrew ne l'avait vu qu'une fois dans ce genre de colère, et la personne en face d'elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou. Il revint à sa place et versa un peu d'eau dans son gobelet afin que l'oiseau puisse se désaltérer. Alors qu'il allait repartir, un oiseau avec des plumes aussi noir que les cheveux d'Andrew se posa devant lui. Andrew fixa avec étonnement le corbeau qui s'était posé devant lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une lettre. Qui pouvait bien lui écrire et surtout lui envoyer un messager comme celui qui se tenait devant lui. Il remarqua alors que Hermès lui jetait des regards noir. Cela ne pouvait pas être Mme Cooper puisqu'ils s'étaient croisés le soir même, ni les personnes qui avaient fait le voyage avec lui, puisque de toute manière ils n'avaient pas ce genre de messager avec eux. Weasley avait un vieux rat décati, Neville un crapaud, Granger, n'avait pas d'animal de compagnie. Teresa avait une chouette hulotte au plumage mordoré, tandis que Aleksandra avait un hibou grand duc au plumage marron tacheté. Il était parti dans ses pensées et ne s'était pas rendu compte que non loin de lui une personne l'observait à la dérobée, surprise que le messager se soit poser devant le garçon.**

**En effet non loin de là, Morgana Crow observait stupéfaite son condisciple, recevoir une lettre de la part du corbeau qui servait de messager à son père. Elle en était certaine, elle reconnaîtrait entre mille Ténèbres. Une question surgit alors dans son esprit. Pourquoi Jonsen avait-il reçu une lettre de son père alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Et comment se faisait-il, que l'oiseau soit là à distribuer du courrier à un parfait inconnu, alors qu'elle n'avait pas écrit à ses parents. **

**Andrew fut sortit de ses pensées par un coup de bec donné par le corbeau. il se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Il récupéra ce qui lui était destiné, une fois que ce fut fait l'oiseau s'envola à tire d'aile. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était observé. Il trouva rapidement de qui il s'agissait. Il plongea son regard émeraude dans les deux saphirs, de la fille aux cheveux noirs qui détourna le regard mal à l'aise d'être observée de cette manière. Andrew revint alors sur la missive, et il s'aperçut en réalité qu'il y en avait deux, une lui étant destinée et l'autre pour la fille qu'il aimait le moins dans tout Poudlard. Sans perdre un instant, il se leva et déposa la lettre devant la jeune fille qui lui jeta un regard stupéfait, et continua son chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Il posa la lettre sur son lit, remplit son sac de cours. Puis partit pour son premier cours de la journée. Il commençait par histoire de la magie.**

**Il arriva dans la salle de cour avec un léger retard, mais le professeur ne semblait pas s'en être aperçut. Il s'assit à coté de Blaise qui lui avait gardé une place. Il le remercia avec un sourire puis sortit tout son nécessaire. Il s'aperçut rapidement que les cours du professeur Binns allaient être vraiment long, et il se posait déjà la question, de savoir s'il ne devait pas enchanter sa plume pour ce cours, tellement il était ennuyeux. Au bout des deux heures, l'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard étaient somnolant, et sortirent de la classe tels des zombies. **

**Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent en classe de botanique. Andrew n'appréciait pas trop cette matière, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il ne suivait pas le cour, qui était en commun avec les Serdaigles. Le professeur Chourave, montrait aux élèves à quel points elle aimait sa matière, et essayait de l'enseigner de la meilleur manière qu'il soit .Au bout des quatre heures, les élèves sortirent complètement exténués. Andrew se jeta immédiatement sur son lit, avant de se remettre au travail, et de faire son devoir de botanique, sous le regard surpris des autres garçons qui eux semblaient s'amuser à la bataille explosive. **

**Après le dîner, Andrew descendit aux cachots, et frappa à la porte du bureau de son directeur de maison. Celui-ci lui ouvrit et le fit entrer, avant de prendre la parole:**

Je me rends compte que votre aptitude à vous bagarrer n'est pas la seule chose que vous savez faire, puisque vous savez être à l'heure, déclara-t-il d'un ton mordant en regardant sa montre. Très bien ce soir, vous allez me nettoyer les chaudrons, expliqua-t-il. Mais avant je souhaiterais que vous me remettiez votre baguette, ajouta-t-il. De toute manière, elle vous serait d'aucune utilité, suis-je clair M. Jonsen

-Oui professeur Rogue, répondit simplement Andrew en tendant son item magique au professeur de potion.

-Très bien, je viendrais vous chercher dans deux heures, et ne vous avisez pas de ne rien faire sinon je vous promets une journée de colle supplémentaire, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, monsieur, répondit Andrew

-Dans ce cas, mettez-vous au travail, dit Rogue

**Il regarda le garçon se mettre au travail, puis quitta la salle pour rejoindre son bureau, en faisant attention de laisser sa porte ouverte afin d'observer le garçon. Il sortit de son armoire, une bouteille de whisky pur-feu, et s'en servit un verre, avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et de lire une revue spécialisée concernant les avancées en matière de potions. Il fut cependant interrompu une demi heure plus tard par l'arrivée impromptue d'un homme dans sa cheminée. Celui-ci était assez grand et avait des cheveux noir comme l'ébène. Il s'épousseta et sortit de l'âtre. Le professeur se leva et salua l'homme:**

Bonsoir, Septimus, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Demanda Rogue

-Bonsoir, Severus, répondit simplement l'homme.

-Je vois que tu es toujours aussi bavard, remarqua le professeur de potions. Quel bon vent t'amène à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il ensuite. Tu souhaites un verre de Whisky ? proposa-t-il

-Avec plaisir, répondit l'homme à la carrure imposante

**Severus Rogue, lui tendit un verre dans lequel il versa le liquide ambré. L'homme but une petite gorgée puis se tourna vers le professeur attendant qu'il se remette à parler:**

-Alors Septimus, que viens-tu faire en ce début d'année à Poudlard ? Demanda-t-il. Trois jours que tu es séparé de ta fille et tu t'inquiètes déjà pour elle, se moqua-t-il

-En effet, je viens pour parler de Morgana, comment va-t-elle ? Est ce qu'elle est attentive en cour ?

-Attends un peu Septimus, tempéra Rogue en s'asseyant derrière son bureau tandis que l'homme se mettait dans le fauteuil. Tu sais elle est arrivé il y a même pas deux jours, et je ne l'ai pas encore eue dans mon cours mais les autres ne semblent pas se plaindre d'elle pourquoi? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Pour rien, j'ai cru un instant qu'elle était perdue et mal à l'aise, dit pensivement Septimus. Sinon que peux-tu me dire sur Jonsen ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc

-Pourquoi tu veux connaître quelque chose sur ce gamin ? Demanda Severus étonné

**Si Septimus devenait pressant, Rogue aurait des soupçons, et lui poserait tout un tas de questions concernant ses intentions envers l'enfant. Depuis qu'il les avait rencontrés, les deux Jonsen occupaient son esprit. En effet, c'était la première fois que deux personnes le défient de la sorte et s'en sortent vivant, tout du moins sans problème physique.**

-Je ne sais pas trop, lorsque je l'ai rencontré sur le quai de la gare, il m'a parut étrange, expliqua-t-il

-Je vois, commença Rogue. En réalité, je pense que tu veux plus en connaître sur le garçon, parce qu'il est le seul qui est posé sa main sur Morgana, sans que celle-ci ne réagisse. Si l'homme fut surpris il ne laissa rien paraître

-Tu as en effet raison, avoua l'homme. Comment cet espèce de sang-mêlé a-t-il osé porter sa main sur ma fille, rugit-il

-Tais-toi Septimus, tonna Rogue, en lui indiquant la porte

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda froidement l'homme

-Il est en colle juste à coté, répondit Rogue. Dumbledore m'a demandé de le mettre en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois pour avoir fracturer le nez de Pucey, qui s'en prenait à une des ses camarades, expliqua-t-il. Concernant, ta fille, ce n'est pas un manque de réaction, disons plutôt qu'il a anticipé le fait qu'elle veuille lui cracher dessus, pour avoir oser poser sa main sur elle, conclut-il

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu viens de dire. Je suis soulagé, j'ai cru un instant qu'elle n'avait pas réagi, dit l'homme. Donc ce môme ce serait attaqué à un troisième année et lui aurait brisé le nez, c'est étrange, nous à notre époque, on n'aurait pas laissé passer cela...

-C'est vrai, mais je ne pense pas que ce geste va rester longtemps impuni, déclara Rogue. Il est nouveau à Poudlard et les troisièmes années connaissent mieux les lieux, que lui

-Je serais toi, je me méfierais plus de lui que de ce que risque de faire les autres, dit calmement Septimus. Sur ce je vais te laisser et veille bien sur Morgana, conclut-il

-Ce sera fait Septimus, répondit Rogue en lui serrant la main

**L'homme retourna d'où il était venu, de la même façon dont il était apparut dans le bureau. Rogue quant à lui, repensait aux derniers mots de son ami. Qu'avait-il pu bien voir en ce garçon que lui n'avait pas remarqué. Il retourna lentement dans la salle de classe et l'observa s'atteler à la tâche qu'il lui avait confier quelques heures plus tôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était presque onze heure:**

C'est bon pour ce soir Jonsen, vous pouvez y aller, déclara-t-il en retournant dans son bureau

-Bonsoir, professeur, lança Andrew en quittant la salle de classe

**Andrew était fatigué, il avait du récurer sans s'arrêter les chaudrons pendant environ trois heures. Quand il arriva devant la statue qui cachait l'entrée de la salle, il n'avait qu'une seule envie s'était de s'allonger sur son lit et de dormir. Mais malheureusement pour lui le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Il découvrit que sa malle avait été attaquée et qu'on l'avait vidée de son contenu. En voyant, ses affaires éparpillés partout dans la chambre, Andrew soupira, mais se précipita vers sa malle, pour vérifier que les deux choses les plus importantes à ses yeux se trouvaient toujours dedans. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'il trouva dans le double font ce qu'il y avait caché. Il se redressa, et sortit sa baguette et jeta un accio sur ses affaires, qui rejoignirent ses bras, il jeta un autre sort qui plia ses habits et les rangea à leur place habituelle. Exténué, sans se changer, il se jeta sur son lit et s'allongea, pour finir par s'endormir.**

**Le lendemain, c'est Blaise qui le sortit de son rêve. Andrew se réveilla rapidement. Il se tourna vers le garçon noir, qui semblait être le seul, à vouloir devenir son camarade et lui dit:**

Salut Blaise, bien dormi ? Demanda en souriant Andrew

-Très bien merci Andrew et toi? Demanda le noir

-Très bien aussi, je me suis endormi comme une souche après ma retenue avec Rogue, avoua Andrew.

-Je te plains, ça s'est bien passé ? S'inquiéta Blaise

-Oui, oui, très bien, j'aurais préféré faire autre chose de ma soirée que récurer des chaudrons, mais je ne peux pas y faire grand chose, répondit Andrew. J'aurais quand même une question, reprit-il

-Oui vas-y Andrew, l'encouragea Blaise

-Quand vous êtes remontés dans le dortoir, vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange? Questionna-t-il

-Non, pourquoi Andrew ? Demanda le Serpentard surpris

-Quand je suis rentrer de ma retenue, toutes mes affaires avaient été mises sans dessus dessous, et on avait fouillé dans ma malle, expliqua-t-il

-Je suis désolé Andrew, mais quand nous sommes montés nous coucher, le dortoir était parfaitement rangé, s'excusa Blaise. Est-ce que tu as perdu quelque chose, où t'a-t-on volé ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

-Je ne crois pas, de toute manière hier j'étais trop fatigué pour m'en apercevoir, je verrais ça ce soir, déclara Andrew en filant dans la salle de bain, tandis que Drago en sortait

**Andrew se doutait que les garçons de son dortoir n'y était pour rien, en réalité il avait mentit à Blaise. Il lui manquait une chose, la lettre qu'il avait reçu la veille de la part de M. Crow. Il décida de ne pas y porter plus attention. C'était sans doute la vengeance de Pucey, ou alors Morgana Crow qui cherchait à savoir ce que lui voulait son père. Il se rafraîchit les idées et après avoir fait son sac de cours, il descendit dans la grande salle où il prit son petit déjeuner. Après que la cloche eut sonné, il se dirigea vers le cours de sortilège. Ce fut le petit professeur Flitwick qui les accueillit dans sa salle. Il était assis sur une pile de vieux livres afin de pouvoir être à la hauteur de son bureau. Le cours était commun aux quatre maisons. Il leur demanda pour le premier cours après plusieurs démonstrations d'effectuer le sort Wingardium Leviosa. **

**Tandis que le professeur Flitwick, passait dans les rangs en donnant des conseils aux élèves qui pratiquaient le sort, Andrew était repartit dans sa reflexion malgré qu'il se le soit interdit une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt. Que pouvait bien chercher les Serpentards qui avaient éparpillé ses habits de partout dans sa chambre, si ce n'est pour finalement prendre la lettre de M. Crow. A moins que ce ne soit deux personnes totalement différentes. Que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre pour qu'on la lui vole ? Il fut interrompu dans ses reflexions par le professeur de sort et enchantement qui lui tapotait le bras:**

M. Jonsen, pourquoi ne vous entraînez-vous pas à pratiquer le sorts que je vous ai montré il y a quelques instants ? Demanda-t-il calmement

-Je suis désolé monsieur, dit piteusement Andrew en sortant de sa rêverie

-Il n'y a pas de mal monsieur Jonsen, mais à l'avenir veuillez rester concentré sur le cours, déclara Flitwick gentiment. Maintenant faites moi une démonstration de votre sort ,dit-il en se mettant devant lui

-D'accord professeur, répondit Andrew mal à l'aise

**Il n'avait pas pratiqué le sort, et les autres élèves semblaient le regarder avec amusement. Il voyait déjà les mines satisfaites de ces condisciples de Serpentard. Il soupira en pensant que l'année allait être longue, si ces crétins ne changeaient pas rapidement de comportement à son égard. En même temps, il l'avait peut être bien cherché. Avec nonchalance, il se leva et agita sa baguette en la pointant devant lui, avant de prononcer la formule. Comme il s'y attendait la plume ne s'éleva pas, et les autres élèves se mirent à rire de sa déconfiture. Tandis que d'autres le regardait surpris, en fixant quelque chose un peu au dessus de lui. Il leva alors les yeux au plafond. Il vit alors que son professeur se tenait dans les airs. Ce dernier prit la parole amusé:**

Je souhaiterais que vous me déposiez de nouveau parterre Monsieur Jonsen, dit le professeur d'enchantement

-Euh oui bien sûr, dit Andrew gêné

**Avec énormément de concentration, il fit redescendre le professeur, à qui il fit un sourire d'excuse. Ce dernier lui donna vingt point pour la prouesse réalisée, et lui demanda de rester à la fin du cours. Alors que les autres élèves quittaient la salle, en lui jetant des regards d'admiration, Andrew s'approcha du bureau de son professeur, qui parla une fois le dernier élève sortit:**

M. Jonsen, je suis surpris par ce que vous venez de me montrer, est-ce que vous aviez déjà pratiqué ce sort pendant le Week-end? Demanda-t-il

-Non, professeur, répondit Andrew. C'était la première fois que je pratiquait ce sort, expliqua-t-il

-Tout simplement surprenant M. Jonsen, déclara Flitwick. J'espère que vous continuerez sur votre lancée M. Jonsen, vous semblez être plutôt doué pour les sortilèges, je vous souhaite une agréable journée.

-Merci professeur, je vous remercie, déclara Andrew

**Alors qu'il sortait de la salle, il fut accosté par Blaise, qui l'avait attendu, et qui le félicitait pour l'exploit qu'il venait de réaliser. Le Serpentard avait tout de même de la peine à croire son ami, quand celui-ci lui avoua que s'était la première fois qu'il s'entraînait à jeter ce sort. Tous les deux allèrent ensuite en cours de métamorphose, ils s'assirent côte à côte au second rang attendant la venue de leur professeur. Un chat que Andrew n'avait pas aperçu en entrant, sauta sur le bureau et fixa un à un chaque élève semblant les compter. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ronald Weasley, accompagné de deux autres Gryffondors apparurent dans la salle essoufflés:**

Ouf, la vieille bique n'est pas encore là, dit Ron. Vous voyez on est à l'heure, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de ses deux camarades

-Messieurs Weasley, Thomas et Finnigan, peut être devrais-je transformer l'un d'entre vous en montre gousset, pour que vous puissiez arrivé à l'heure, tonna une voix sèche faisant sursauter le roux

-Nous nous sommes perdu, dit penaud Thomas.

-Alors dans ce cas j'en métamorphose un autre en carte peut être vous ne vous perdriez plus par la suite, déclara-t-elle

**Ces remarques déclenchèrent des rires qui s'étouffèrent rapidement lorsqu'elle jeta un regard noir aux élèves déjà assis.**

Allez vous asseoir, reprit-elle. M. Weasley, je souhaiterais vous voir à la fin de mon cours. Maintenant fermer votre bouche et aller vous asseoir à votre table, ajouta-t-elle

-Euh! Très bien, bégaya Ron en filant s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione qui lui jeta un regard noir

**Le professeur de métamorphose et aussi la directrice des Gryffondors ne semblait pas avoir apprécié, le surnom donné par Weasley. Elle s'assit sur son bureau et prit la parole:**

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, je suis le professeur McGonagall et comme vous le savez, je vous enseignerais la métamorphose pour les sept prochaines années, commença-t-elle. La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous allez étudier. De nombreux sorciers, d'un niveau bien supérieur au votre sont mort en échouant lors d'une métamorphose, déclara-t-elle refroidissant instantanément les élèves. Il va sans dire que je ne tolèrerais pas le moindre chahut dans ma classe. Si jamais je prends l'un d'entre vous à ne pas respecter l'une de ces règles, je vous renverrai immédiatement et vous ne participerez plus à mon cours. Vous êtes prévenus, les mit-elle en garde. Est-ce clair?

-Très clair professeur, répondirent l'ensemble des élèves

-Bien puisque vous avez tous compris les règles nous allons pouvoir débuter notre cours, commença-t-elle. Comme je vous l'ai dit la métamorphose est une matière très difficile, mais qui vous permettra de faire une multitude de chose.

**Elle imagea sa pensée en transformant son bureau en cochon. Le reste du cours se déroula sans problème. Après avoir prit quelques notes sur le principe du sort qu'ils allaient utiliser, ils étaient passés à la pratique. Ils devaient transformer une allumette en une simple aiguille. La première à y parvenir fut Morgana Crow, juste derrière elle, ce fut Andrew, puis Hermione. Bien que cette dernière n'avait pas entièrement obtenu une aiguille, le professeur de métamorphose, lui avait offert un de ses rares sourires et lui avait accorder quelques points. **

**L'après-midi fut presque aussi ennuyante que les deux heures passer avec Binns, et pourtant il s'agissait du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, duquel Andrew attendait beaucoup. Il fut rapidement déçu. Déjà la salle , empestait l'ail, et en plus le professeur bégayait à chaque phrase. D'après ce que leur avait expliqué Quirrel, il avait peur de se faire attaquer par un vampire qu'il avait rencontré lors d'une excursion en Roumanie. Il avait expliqué aussi pourquoi il portait un turban. Mais le cours était loin d'être passionnant.**

**Andrew bénit avec joie l'arrivée de la soirée bien qu'il devait la passer en retenue avec le professeur Rogue, qui étrangement ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Lorsqu'il retourna à sa chambre, il fut surpris de trouver la lettre trônant de nouveau sur son oreiller. Mais il n'était pas dupe, celui qui lui avait prise avait du la lire avant de la lui restituer. Précautionneusement, il s'en saisit, comme il se l'était imaginé, il remarqua que la lettre avait déjà été lue. La personne en question ne s'était même pas donné la peine de refaire un semblant de sceau. Andrew s'en moqua et lut la missive:**

Cher M. Jonsen,

Nous nous sommes rencontrés sur le quai de la gare, et je sais parfaitement à quoi vous ressembler, donc si jamais vous oser porter une nouvelle fois votre sale main de sang mêlé sur ma fille. Je vous promets l'enfer.

Avec mes salutations distinguées,

Septimus Crow

**Andrew fut pour le moins surpris, s'était quoi ce monde de fous. Depuis quand on envoyait des menaces à un élève. Andrew ne laissa pourtant rien paraître, l'homme ne lui faisait pas peur comme il le lui avait prouvé sur le quai de la gare. Il préféra déchirer la missive et la jeter dans la corbeille. Il se changea et s'endormit rapidement.**

**La semaine s'était déroulé rapidement, on était déjà vendredi. Les affaires contenues dans la malle d'Andrew se retrouvèrent deux fois de suite éparpillées dans toute sa chambre. Il se promit mentalement de demander à sa sœur de lui envoyer une malle avec des serrures. Il en profiterait aussi pour chercher quelques sorts basiques de protection, bien que comprenant sa situation sa sœur s'en serait occupé bien avant. Au pire, il avait déjà demandé à Thot de veiller dessus. Et celui-ci était d'accord de consacrer quelques heures de son précieux temps passé à regarder les filles se doucher pour veiller dessus. De toute manière les horaires à lesquels elle prenaient leur douche correspondaient aux horaires de présence d'Andrew, donc il n'y avait pas de problème pour le serpents. On était déjà vendredi et Andrew avait attendu avec impatience cette journée, car le matin, il allait avoir le cours qu'il aimait par dessus tout, les potions. Ce jour là, il s'éveilla donc de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Il descendit rapidement dans la grande salle afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il fut rejoint par Blaise qui se plaignit de devoir se lever aussi tôt pour aller en cours. Mais au bout d'une semaine Andrew y était habitué car ce dernier se plaignait chaque jours. Depuis lundi, Andrew n'avait pas reçu de nouvelle lettre de la part de sa grande sœur, mais il se promit de lui en écrire pendant le Week end, afin de résoudre rapidement son petit problème. Lorsque la cloche retentit Andrew se précipita vers les cachots. Blaise était stupéfait, il n'avait jamais vu son ami avoir autant d'entrain pour aller en cours.**

**Le cours avait lieu dans le cachot où Andrew effectuaient ses soirées de retenues. Il fut donc le premier à y arriver, vite rejoint par Blaise qui soufflait comme un bœuf d'avoir du courir aussi vite pour ne pas perdre de vu Andrew. Ce dernier lui fit d'ailleurs remarqué, qu'il devrait peut être se mettre à courir, s'il voulait éviter de souffler comme il le faisait en se moment. Le garçon lui répondit de façon très mature en lui tirant la langue, ce qui fit rire Andrew.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, les Gryffondors et le reste des élèves de Serpentard arrivèrent en se lançant des regards noirs. Severus Rogue choisit cet instant pour ouvrir la porte de sa salle de classe. Andrew n'y avait pas prêté attention lorsqu'il venait en retenue mais il remarqua qu'il faisait plus froid dans les cachots que dans les autres pièces du collège. Certains élèves de Gryffondor n'apprécièrent guère la décoration de la salle à base d'animaux reposant dans des bocaux remplis de formol. Andrew, quant à lui trouvait que cette salle ressemblait plus à un laboratoire d'un vieux chercheur fou moldu qu'à une salle de classe. Cette remarque fit sourire Blaise qui se tenait à coté de lui.**

**Rogue commença à faire l'appel, il jeta un regard à Morgana, quand il passa sur son nom, avant de s'arrêter quelques noms plus tard sur celui d'Andrew.**

Ah! Oui, dit-il. Une de nos deux nouvelles célébrités, Andrew Jonsen

**La plupart des Gryffondors et des Serpentards ricanèrent. Rogue reprit son appel et s'arrêta sur celui de Neville qui tremblait comme une feuille**

Londubat, cessez de trembler de cette façon, beugla-t-il tandis que Neville acquiesçait tremblant de plus belle. Je ne sais pas ce que l'ont vous a dit sur moi, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire je n'ai jamais mangé d'humain, reprit-il d'un ton mordant. Quoique en y repensant ce ne doit pas être si mauvais, continua-t-il en se léchant le bout des canines. Voilà donc notre seconde célébrité, déclara finalement le professeur de potion

**Une fois l'appel finit, Rogue releva la tête et fixa de ses yeux aussi sombres que deux onyx un à un les élèves présent dans la salle semblant les jauger. Ses yeux vides et froids s'arrêtèrent longuement sur Andrew, avant d'embrasser de nouveau toute la classe.**

Vous êtes ici pour apprendre le science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il

**Sa voix n'était guère plus élevé qu'un murmure, mais tous les élèves comprenaient ce qu'il disait. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, le professeur de potion n'avait aucun mal à faire respecter le calme et le silence dans son cours.**

Ici, vous n'agiterez pas vos baguettes comme des idiots, comme vous pouvez le faire dans certains cours, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement, en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours

**Andrew avait des étoiles dans les yeux, il avait bu avec avidité chacune des paroles du professeur de potion, tandis que derrière lui Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan de Gryffondor, avaient déclaré que leur professeur n'était vraiment pas modeste. Cette entrée en matière surprit de nombreux Gryffondors qui regardèrent leur professeur avec les sourcils haussés. Seul Granger semblait être prête à prouver qu'elle ne faisait en aucun cas partit du tas de cornichon cité précédemment.**

Londubat! Tonna soudain Rogue, qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise? Demanda-t-il

**Andrew vit Hermione levé sa main à la vitesse de l'éclair, manquant de faire tomber de sa chaise Ron, qui semblait somnoler à coté. Ce dernier jeta à la jeune fille un regard noir, qui ne lui répondit pas. De son coté Neville était tellement terrorisé qu'il n'entendait pas ce que lui soufflait sa voisine.**

Miss Cooper ce n'est pas à vous que j'ai posé la question alors éviter de donner la réponse à votre voisin, gronda Rogue. Alors M. Londubat ça arrive ? Interrogea-t-il

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur, répondit Neville tremblant comme une feuille

-Je vois que la célébrité ne vous réussi pas Londubat, demandons alors à notre autre célébrité, déclara Rogue en se tournant vers Andrew. Alors M. Jonsen qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise? Demanda-t-il de nouveau

-Je dirais sans aucun doute possible un somnifère très puissant, plus connu sous le nom de la goutte du mort vivant, répondit Andrew d'une voix assurée

-Bien, je vois que vous savez lire un livre M. Jonsen, et que tout ne réside pas uniquement dans vos muscle, répondit froidement Rogue. Bien M. Londubat voyons voir si votre cas est irrécupérable ou non, reprit-il en se tournant vers le Gryffondor. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandait d'aller me chercher un bézoard? Demanda-t-il

**Andrew serra les poings, jusqu'à ce que la jointure de ses mains en deviennent blanche. Pourquoi ce professeur semblait le haïr alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Hermione leva de nouveau la main comme une furie**

Je ne sais pas Monsieur, répondit Neville tandis que Crabb, Malefoy et Goyle ricanaient de nouveau

-Vous n'avez pas daigné ouvrir votre manuel scolaire avant de venir ici, n'est-ce pas Londubat? Déclara-t-il. Voyons voir si Jonsen, peut encore une fois vous sauver la mise, ajouta-t-il se retournant vers le Serpentard

-Le plus simple serait d'aller en acheter chez l'apothicaire, mais si vous voulez vous en procurer personnellement, je vous conseillerais d'aller voir dans l'estomac d'une chèvre, on dit que ces braves bêtes en fabriquent, répondit malicieusement Andrew

-Je vois aussi que vous retenez ce que vous lisez M. Jonsen, votre cas semble moins désespéré que celui de Londubat, déclara Rogue. Mais puisque vous semblez avoir de l'humour à revendre je vais vous poser une ultime question à tous les deux, si vous ne trouvez pas, vous aurez chacun une retenue, si l'un d'entre vous trouve et bien l'autre aura la punition. Quel est la différence entre le napel et le Tue-loup ? Interrogea-t-il. Alors M. Londubat qu'est ce que vous me répondez ?

-Je ne sais pas professeur Rogue, mais interrogez Hermione, elle elle sait, répondit à voix basse Neville

-Et vous Jonsen ?

-Je peux affirmer qu'il s'agit d'une seul et même plante connue aussi sous le nom d'aconit, répondit simplement Andrew

-Très bien, M. Jonsen, quant à vous autre qu'attendez-vous pour prendre des notes bandes de cornichons, beugla-t-il faisant sursauter les élèves à coté de lui

**Un bruissement de feuille retentit et tous les élèves se mirent à noter ce qui venait d'apparaître au tableau. Il répartit ensuite les élèves par binôme. Andrew se retrouva à coté de Teresa, tandis que Blaise s'asseyait à coté de Morgana qui était seule au fond. La potion qu'il devait préparer devait soigner les furoncles. Rogue quant à lui passait et repassait à travers les élèves, observant les moindres gestes. Tout le monde en prit pour son matricule sauf Drago et Morgana, pour qui il semblait éprouver de la sympathie.**

**Soudain un nuage vert sortit du chaudron de Seamus, qui avait fondu. Leur portion se répandait sur le sol en rongeant les chaussures des élèves. Quelques secondes plus tard tous les élèves se tenait sur leur chaise, tandis que Neville qui avait reçu un peu de potion gémissait de douleur, des furoncles poussaient sur son visage. Rogue ordonna au Gryffondor assis à coté de lui d'emmener son camarade à l'infirmerie, tandis que d'un coup de baguette il faisait disparaître le mélange. Il en profita pour retirer cinq point à Gryffondor pour cette maladresse. Avant d'ordonner aux élèves de reprendre leurs potions.**

**Le reste du cours se termina sans aucune anicroche. Andrew se précipita hors de la salle pour aller écrire une lettre à sa grande sœur, afin d'obtenir le plus rapidement possible une réponse:**

Chère Kendra,

C'est avec plaisir que j'ai reçue ta beuglante. Je crois pouvoir affirmer sans aucun doute possible que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie. Je tiens donc à confirmer que je ne referais pas intentionnellement de bêtises pour éviter d'avoir à revivre ça.

Je me suis déjà fait un ami, il s'appelle Blaise Zabini, et il est dans la même classe que moi, il me fait aussi te dire que tu as une voix magnifique quand tu hurles. Je m'amuse bien à Poudlard, les cours sont intéressants sauf ceux d'histoire de la magie et de défense contre les forces du mal, qui son ennuyeux à mourir. C'est pourquoi, je souhaiterais que tu m'envoie une plume à papote pour ces deux cours. Je te promets que je m'y présenterais et que je n'utiliserais cette plume que pour ces deux cours.

Je souhaitais aussi te parler de quelque chose d'étrange. Lors de ma répartition j'ai eu soudainement mal à la tête en croisant le regard de Quirrel, mon professer de DCFM, est-ce que tu sais d'où ça pourrait venir. Ensuite cela va faire bientôt la troisième fois que ma malle est vidée de son contenu, qui est éparpillé aux quatre vents dans mon dortoir. Je souhaiterais savoir si tu n'avais pas un solution pour résoudre ce problème. Je pense connaître les coupables mais je n'ai aucune preuve. Donc pour le moment j'attends ta réponse avec impatience

Merci encore pour ta lettre grande sœur, je t'aime

ADJ

**Andrew relut une dernière fois sa lettre, avant de l'attacher à la patte d'Isis sa chouette. Une fois la missive transmise à l'animal, cette dernière s'envola à tire d'aile vers le sud. Andrew l'observa partir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un point noir dans l'étendue bleu du ciel. Finalement, il redescendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son déjeuner. **

**Ayant son vendredi après-midi de libre, Andrew se dirigea vers la bibliothèque afin de faire ses devoirs, ainsi il aurait le week end de libre, pour s'entraîner. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut rejoint par Teresa Cooper, qui s'assit à coté de lui sans faire de bruit. Tout comme lui, elle sortit ses devoirs, et commença à rédiger les vingt centimètres de parchemin pour la métamorphose. Andrew finit le premier, il en profita donc pour consulter les rayons de la bibliothèque traitant de la protection. Il revint avec deux livres, qu'il commença à lire.**

**De son coté la Gryffondor, le regarda avec étonnement, surprise de le voir lire ce genre de livre, avant de se replonger dans son devoir d'enchantement. Elle releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard, le dos de sa plume contre son menton, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir mettre dans ce devoir d'enchantement. Voyant son malaise, Andrew reposa le livre qu'il lisait et se tourna vers la jeune fille qui rougit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard:**

Tu as besoin d'aide Tessa ? Demanda Andrew

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Répondit plutôt la jeune fille surprise

-Tessa pourquoi, ça te pose un problème, si tu veux, je t'appelle Teresa, dit Andrew surpris

-Non, non ça me plaît beaucoup, avoua en souriant la jeune fille.

-Alors tu as un problème ? Redemanda-t-il

-Oui, est-ce que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu sur le sort de lévitation ? Demanda-t-elle timidement ses joues rosissant

-Oui, bien sûr, déclara simplement Andrew. Qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris ? Demanda-t-il

**Il passa le reste de son temps alternant, entre la lecture de son livre et les questions que lui posait Teresa concernant les autres devoirs qu'elle n'avait pas fait. Non loi de là, une fille aux cheveux broussailleux, les regardaient avec dégout, à moins que ce ne soit de l'envie. En fin d'après-midi, ils se séparèrent, rentrant chacun de leur coté. **

**Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune des Serpentards, celle-ci était en pleine effervescence, en effet, sur le tableau avait été affiché un message indiquant que les cours de vols débuteraient la semaine suivante. Mais malheureusement pour eux ce cours, avait lieu en commun avec les Gryffondors, et Andrew était sûr que cela n'allait rien donner de bon. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à son dortoir, et finit par s'allonger sur son lit. Il sentit son serpent venir se lover contre son bras. Andrew le caressa distraitement pensant au cours de vol de la semaine suivante.**

**Le lundi matin, Andrew reçut la réponse de sa sœur. Andrew déchira fébrilement l'enveloppe et se mit à lire sa réponse:**

Salut Andrew

C'est avec joie que j'ai appris que tu avais retenu la leçon. En tout cas je n'hésiterais plus à t'envoyer ce genre de lettre, tu es prévenu Andrew. J'espère donc que tu sauras te tenir et que tu éviteras de casser le nez de tous les élèves que tu croises.

Concernant ton mal de tête, lors de la répartition, cela pourrait être du à la fatigue du voyage. Si ce n'est pas ça, je n'ai aucune idée concernant ton mal. Je ne suis pas très qualifié en ce qui concerne les soins. Comme tu le sais se serait plutôt le contraire, je suis spécialisée dans la destruction. En tout cas si jamais cela se reproduit, je souhaiterais que tu m'en fasse part le plus rapidement possible. J'en parlerais à une amie Médicomage, peut être pourra-t-elle me donner une réponse plus approprié.

J'ai accédé à ta demande d'utiliser une plume à papote pour les cours d'histoire de la magie uniquement. Comme me l'a fait remarqué Sniffle, la DCFM est une matière importante, et donc même si cela semble plutôt barbant au début, tu va vite voir que ce n'est plus le cas par la suite. Donc je te demande de prendre ton mal en patience, et de n'utiliser sous aucun prétexte le petit présent que je viens de te faire parvenir, dans ce cours.

Ton problème est assez embarrassant en effet, mais je ne peux pas te faire parvenir une malle comme celle que je possède car il faut être auror ou assimilé pour pouvoir en obtenir une. Mais je t'ai fais parvenir, deux livres de sortilèges qui devraient t'être utile même si ce ne sont pas à proprement parler des sorts de protection. J'espère que cela s'arrêtera une fois que tu auras enchanté ta malle. Cependant, les crétins qui s'en prennent à ta malle, pourraient vouloir te faire du mal lorsqu'ils verront qu'ils ne pourront plus toucher à ta malle, alors reste bien sur tes gardes.

Je te félicite pour t'être fait aussi rapidement un camarade et tu diras à Blaise que je souhaiterais le voir à noël, je souhaiterais lui parler. Voilà je crois que j'ai tout dit, j'espère ne rien avoir oublié.

Passe une bonne semaine, je t'ai joint des bonbons avec ton colis

ta sœur qui t'aime

**Andrew sourit à la fin de la lettre, en pensant à ce qu'elle réservait à son camarade. Le début de semaine passa rapidement. Le jeudi matin au petit déjeuner, Mme Bibine leur transmit les stupides conseils en matière de vol tout droit sortit du livre le quidditch à travers les âges. La plupart des élèves de Serpentard s'en moquaient car ils avaient déjà pratiqué un peu ce sport. Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, ils sortirent enfin dehors. Ils furent les premiers à arriver, les Gryffondors les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie du professeur de vol. Celle-ci regarda méchamment les deux groupes d'élèves:**

Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez, aboya-t-elle qu'il pleuve averse, reprit-elle. Mettez vous chacun à gauche de votre balais. Dépêchez-vous bon sang

**Andrew jeta un coup d'œil aux balais proche du sien, et il s'aperçut que ceux-ci ne semblaient pas en meilleur état que le sien. Une chose était certaine, ces balais ne rivaliserait sans doute jamais avec le Nimbus 2000 que lui avait offert sa sœur pour son anniversaire.**

Tendez la main droite au dessus du balais, ordonna Mme Bibine et dites :« debout »

-Debout, crièrent à l'unisson les élèves

**Le balais lui sauta aussitôt dans les mains. Non loin de lui, il vit Malefoy parader pour y être parvenu du premier coup. En effet peu nombreux étaient ceux qui y était parvenu du premier coup. Andrew avait remarqué que le balai d'Hermione avait fait un tour sur lui même avant de retomber mollement au sol, tandis que celui de Neville qui s'était mis au dessus de lui et non sur le coté, lui avait frappé la tête. Une fois que tous les élèves eurent leurs balais en main. Mme Bibine leur expliqua comment enfourcher un balai sans glisser. Elle leur expliqua ensuite que l'exercice suivant consistait à décoller de quelques mètres avant d'atterrir de nouveau. Neville ayant peur de rester collé au sol, n'attendit pas le coup de sifflet et frappa le sol. Il s'envola comme un missile, il avait déjà atteint deux mètres, mais le balai continuait à monter, tandis qu'en bas le professeur de vol lui ordonnait de redescendre. Soudain le balai fit une embardée et Neville fut désarçonné et tomba. Il y eut un bruit sourd, puis un horrible craquement et Neville se retrouva la tête dans le gazon. Il se mit à geindre en se tenant le poignet, tandis que Mme bibine accourait.**

Très bien, personne ne bouge pendant que je conduit ce garçon jusqu'à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre sinon je vous garantis que vous n'aurez plus jamais besoin de monter dessus, tout du moins à Poudlard.

**Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait avec Neville qui clopinait à coté d'elle en tenant sa main fracturé. Drago, bientôt suivit par d'autres Serpentards se mirent à rire. Remarquant quelque chose qui brillait dans l'herbe, il le ramassa et montra son trophée aux autres:**

Regardez c'est le truc inutile que lui a envoyer sa grand mère, il y a quelque jour, déclara-t-il. S'il l'avait regardé, il se serait souvenu comment arrêter le balai

-Pose le Drago, à quoi cela te servirais vu que contrairement à cet idiot tu as toute ta tête, intervint Morgana

-Non, j'ai envie de m'amuser pour une fois, ou est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir le cacher pour que ce gros balourd ne le retrouve pas, dit-il

-Repose ça immédiatement Malefoy, gronda Ron

-Sinon quoi Weasley, tu vas me le reprendre, répliqua goguenard Malefoy, en commençant à s'élever au dessus des autres assis en amazone sur son balais narguant les Gryffondors de venir reprendre leur trophée

-Ca suffit Drago, tu t'es assez amusé avec ce truc, déclara Morgana. Redescend, si jamais, Bibine débarque tu es bon pour finir à Durmstrang, reprit-elle

-Je refuse Crow, c'est toujours toi qui t'amuse, alors pour une fois que je peux m'éclater laisse moi le faire, répliqua Drago. A moins que tu n'aies peur de venir me le reprendre, la provoqua-t-il. En tout cas je crois que je vais le placer en haut de cette tour comme ça, je suis sûr que jamais il ne le récupéra

-Très bien, j'arrive, riposta Morgana furieuse.

**Elle enfourcha son balais, et rejoignit le blond au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Une fois qu'elle se fut stabilisée dans les airs, elle tendit sa main vers le blond afin de récupérer l'objet. Pendant ce temps au sol, Ron perdait patience, il enfourcha son balais et décolla comme une furie, sans faire attention des cris d'Hermione qui lui hurlait de rester au sol. Voulant s'approcher le plus rapidement de Drago, il bouscula Morgana, qui fut désarçonnée. Elle se tenait à une main au balai le reste du corps se balançant dans le vide. En bas, des cris de terreurs retentirent lorsqu'ils virent dans quelle posture se trouvait l'héritière des crow. **

**Les Serpentards dégainèrent leur baguette, tandis que les Gryffondors faisaient de même. Les deux groupes se regardaient comme des chien de faïence. La tension était palpable, les élèves se jetaient des regard noir. Andrew profita de ce moment pour enfourcher lui aussi son balai afin de porter secours à la jeune fille qui se balançait dans le vide sans réussir à remonter sur son balai. Finalement, elle lâcha prise et son corps commença à tomber dans le vide dans un cri suraigüe. Andrew accéléra mettant son balais à la verticale afin de pouvoir attraper la jeune fille. **

**La vitesse du corps qui chute fit pencher en arrière Andrew qui se retrouva accroché à son balais seulement par les pieds. D'une main il resserra sa prise autour du corps de Morgana qui semblait inconsciente. De l'autre il essaya de manœuvrer son balais pour se retrouver en position assise sur son balais. Après quelques secondes d'intense combat contre la gravité, il réussit à reprendre sa place sur son balais. Il tenait fermement contre sa poitrine le corps frêle de la jeune fille. Petit à petit Andrew descendit, lorsqu'il sentit le sol sous ses pieds. Il lâcha le balais et se redressa avec Morgana Crow dans les bras qu'il déposa à même le sol, tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Ils avaient tous les deux eut de la chance, même énormément de chance, en y repensant. Il fut féliciter par ses condisciples de Serpentard. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, en effet Andrew vit arriver deux des professeurs les plus intransigeant qui enseignent à Poudlard. Rogue se dirigea immédiatement vers Andrew**

Jonsen, vous êtes complètement inconscient, tonna-t-il, que vous est-il passé par la tête de vouloir récupérer une personne en pleine chute libre

-Je suis désolé professeur, s'excusa Andrew. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, avoua-t-il en baissant le regard

-Relevez-les yeux, et regardez moi quand je vous parles, ordonna Rogue. Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu lui briser les os, et en plus vous tuer ensemble, rugit-il.

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute Monsieur, c'est celle de Weasley, intervint Pansy

-Taisez-vous Parkinson, je n'ai pas demandé votre avis, répliqua sèchement son directeur de maison. Suivez-moi Jonsen, ajouta-t-il.

**D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître un brancard dans lequel il déposa Morgana. Il le dirigea avec sa baguette vers l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'il eut déposer chez l'infirmière la jeune fille, le professeur de potion traina Andrew jusqu'à son bureau. Une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux à l'intérieur, il prit la parole:**

Je vous félicite pour l'exploit que vous venez de réaliser, je crois pouvoir affirmer que vous venez de sauver d'une mort certaine une de vos camarades de classe, reprit-il

-Je vous remercie, bégaya Andrew maladroitement

**Andrew était stupéfait, comment pouvait-on changer en si peu de temps de caractère. Il y a même pas cinq minutes il l'incendiait, et maintenant voilà qu'il le félicitait:**

-Est-ce une manie chez vous de vouloir sauver, toutes les personnes qui sont en danger ? Demanda Rogue ensuite

-Je ne sais pas, répondit en baissant la tête Andrew

-Je vais prévenir Flint, dit Rogue. Il s'agit du capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard, à partir de la semaine prochaine vous participerez aux entraînements de l'équipe. Même si nous n'avons pas besoin de nouveaux joueurs vous serez l'un des poursuiveurs titulaires pour le prochain match, expliqua-t-il. Si jamais vous faites vos preuves lors de se match et que nous remportons la coupe comme nous en avons pris l'habitude depuis les sept dernière années, je ne prendrais aucune sanction à votre égard, est-ce clair ? Demanda-t-il

-Euh! Oui professeur, répondit Andrew surpris de la proposition. Mais je croyais que les élèves de premières années n'avaient pas le droit de jouer au quidditch et d'avoir leur propre balais

-Nous dirons que pour ce que vous avez fait, nous ferons une exception, j'espère que vous avez un bon balais Jonsen, car je veux continuer à voir le trophée sur mon bureau.

-Oui , répondit Andrew

-Dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller, je préviendrais votre famille pour que vous puissiez recevoir dans les plus brefs délais votre balais. Il va sans dire que j'attends de vous la plus grande discrétion, concernant ce que nous venons de nous dire

-D'accord professeur, répondit simplement Andrew

**Il quitta la pièce, laissant son professeur de potion dans ses pensées. Celui-ci remerciait Merlin et le ciel, pour avoir mis sur le chemin de Morgana un garçon aussi doué sur un balais que Jonsen. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné si jamais quelque chose était arrivé à la fille de son meilleur ami et d'Elizia. En se souvenant de ce nom son cœur se serra. Il repensait avec amertume à tout ce qu'il avait laissé filer à cause de son indécision. Et cette femme en faisait partie. Il repensa ensuite à Jonsen, ce garçon lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne se souvenait plus exactement de qui. Il avait des yeux vert brillant comme deux émeraudes semblable à ceux de.... Non s'était tout bonnement impossible, il était mort deux ans auparavant noyé. La couleur si caractéristique de ce vert ne pouvait pas le tromper, était-il vraiment lui ou simplement une coïncidence. Severus Rogue avait horreur de se retrouver en face d'un mystère non, résolu, il se promit donc d'observer, plus en détail l'enfant, lorsqu'il viendrait en retenue et en cours.**

**Andrew était aux anges, il devenait l'un des plus jeunes joueurs de quidditch depuis plus d'un siècle. Cependant il était bon pour recevoir une nouvelle beuglante de la part de sa sœur. Cette dernière ne se gênerait pas pour lui faire sentir combien son geste était idiot. Elle allait aussi hurler, parce qu'il pourrait faire du quidditch alors qu'il était un première année. Le fait est que finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Il retourna à la salle commune des Serpentards. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris...**

* * *

**Ultime RàR dans les chapitres (CF note plus haut):**

**Fafa: Salut, Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que tu continueras à lire mon histoire. Concernant ta question, Dumbledore a eu des soupçons sur Andrew, et je crois que j'en parle un peu, lors de sa réunion avec Sarah Cooper. Du moins il dit qu'il a vérifié, que Andrew était bien ce qu'il prétendait être. J'espère pouvoir un des tes commentaires très prochainement, à bientôt.  
**


	19. Chapitre XVII: Terrible Halloween

**Disclaimer:** Tous les perso sont à JKR, bien que l'envie qu'ils soient en ma possession me tente un peu

* * *

** Comme promis voilà le dernier chapitre des aventures d'Andrew. Pour la plupart vous aurez la réponse aux questions que vous m'avez posé. Je tiens à remercier mes reviewers les plus fidèles.**

**Je ne vais pas vous le cacher plus longtemps, je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance, j'avais penser pouvoir en rédiger un, pendant les semaines où je publiais les chapitres 15 et 16, mais malgré les idées, j'avais un manque d'envie de le faire. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, peut être seulement Huit commentaire sur les deux derniers chapitres, ou peut être mon autre histoire, je n'en sais rien. En tout cas le fait est que le chapitre 18 n'a pas encore été rédigé à l'heure ou je vous parle, je connais déjà le titre, qui sera Match rocambolesque. J'ai beaucoup plus envie de continuer la nouvelle fic que je viens de débuter que celle là...**

**Ce n'est pas une menace mais plutôt une réalité, donc, je pense que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire pour que je continue, même si c'est pour me dire d'aller me pendre car mon histoire est nulle à chier, je le comprendrais parfaitement. Bien que le début, est une incitation au suicide donc interdit. Mis à part ça je compte sur vous.**

**Peut être à la semaine prochaine.**

**

* * *

**

_**Chapitre XVII: Terrible halloween:**_

**Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle commune, des applaudissements retentirent. Il vit aussi plusieurs flashs crépiter, qui l'éblouirent sur le moment. De nombreux Serpentards étaient réunis dans leur salle commune. Dire que Andrew fut surpris, était un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il serait les mains qu'on lui tendait sans comprendre le pourquoi. Il fallut l'aide conjuguée de Blaise et Melinda pour qu'il y voit un peu plus clair:**

Tu es sûr que ça va Jonsen ? Demanda Melinda en le voyant jeté des coups d'œil surpris, autour de lui

-Oui, oui merci Warren, répondit Andrew hagard. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on fasse la fête ? Demanda-t-il ensuite. On est en avance au classement face à Gryffondor? on a pendu un Gryffondor par les pieds dans la grande salle?

-Rien de tout cela Jonsen, déclara Melinda. Quoique pendre un Gryffondor par les pieds dans la grande salle serait une idée intéressante, reprit-elle pour elle même

-Je te rappelle Andrew, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais plus que tu as sauvé la vie de Morgana Crow, intervint Blaise. Les autres Serpentards qui avaient un doute concernant ton appartenance à notre maison, sont maintenant rassurés, bien que certaines mauvaises langues continuent de croire que c'est toi qui a forcé Weasley à lui foncer dedans, afin qu'elle tombe et que tu ressortes grand héros de cette histoire.

-Pour ça, vous faites la fête? Demanda Andrew dubitatif. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'il m'a semblé être le plus normal, se justifia-t-il

-En effet, Jonsen, mais ça comme tu viens si bien de le dire, commença Melinda, est la meilleur preuve de fidélité envers ta maison qu'il soit, reprit-elle en souriant. En tout cas félicitation, ajouta-t-elle en lui pinçant les joues.

-Ce qui est normal pour toi, ne l'est pas forcément pour les autres, expliqua Blaise. Tu as été le seul à monter sur ton balais pour tenter de la rattraper, alors que nous autres, on voulait en découdre avec les Gryffondors, reprit-il. En tout cas c'était vraiment de la haute maitrise, conclut Blaise en lui donnant une tape dans le dos

-Merci Blaise, c'est sympa, répondit Andrew en souriant

-Ce n'est pas que ce sentimentalisme me dérange mais grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir empocher un joli pactole, déclara la préfète en quittant le petit groupe

-Warren attends-moi, moi aussi j'ai parié, répondit Blaise en lui courant après

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu faire encore comme pari, se plaignit Andrew en rejoignant son dortoir.

**Le reste de la journée fila à toute vitesse. Le lendemain lorsque Andrew se réveilla, il eut la surprise de trouver Drago assis nonchalamment sur le bord de son lit. Ce dernier prit rapidement la parole:**

Alors la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille enfin, se moqua-t-il

-Salut Dray, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Demanda Andrew, en se redressant et se frottant les yeux

-Merci, c'est sympa, répondit Drago faussement vexé. Même si tu t'en moque tu pourrais t'inquiéter pour mon état de santé, non... En réalité, je voulais te parler seul à seul, et comme je sais que tu te réveilles assez tôt, j'ai mis mon réveil en avance, pour être sûr de t'attraper, expliqua-t-il

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Interrogea Andrew surpris

-Pas ici, changes-toi et rejoints moi dans la salle commune, je t'y attendrais, expliqua-t-il. Ici, il y a trop d'oreilles qui traînent, reprit-il

**Andrew hocha la tête en signe de confirmation, et Drago quitta leur dortoir. Andrew se précipita dans la salle de bain, une foule de question en tête. Pourquoi Drago semblait vouloir lui parler en tête à tête ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il avait effectué la veille ? Ou bien était-ce une mauvaise piste ? Souhaitant tout simplement lui parler d'autre chose. Le fait est que l'esprit d'Andrew était en ébullition. Après s'être habillé, il rejoignit son condisciple, son sac de cours sur l'épaule. Ce dernier le conduisit à travers divers couloirs, vers une salle qui était déserte, et poussiéreuse. Andrew s'assit sur une table et fit face à son camarade:**

Très bien, je t'écoute Dray, commença-t-il. Je crois pouvoir affirmer avec certitude qu'il n'y a personne dans cette salle. Donc aucun risque que quelqu'un laisse traîner ses oreilles, reprit-il en souriant. De quoi souhaites-tu me parler Dray ? L'interrogea-t-il ensuite

-Je tenais à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Morgana hier, dit Drago sincère

-Merci Dray, répondit Andrew surpris. Je n'ai fait que ce que j'ai pensé le plus juste pour éviter qu'elle ne....

-Non laisse moi continuer, coupa Drago. Je sais que vous ne vous appréciez pas trop tous les deux...

-La faute à qui, grogna Andrew. Je ne me comporte pas comme une reine qui arrive en territoire conquis, reprit-il

-Tais-toi Andy, tu ne connais rien de sa vie, gronda Drago. Pour moi, elle est comme une sœur et je souhaitais te remercier pour le geste que tu as fait hier, expliqua-t-il. Je ne me serais jamais pardonné si jamais par ma faute, il lui était arrivé quelque chose, avoua-t-il. Nous avons toujours vécu ensemble depuis que nous sommes petits, et je la considère un peu comme ma sœur, sur qui je dois veiller, reprit-il. C'est pourquoi je peux t'affirmer que tu ne la verras jamais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour elle, c'est pourquoi je souhaitais le faire à sa place? Considère mes remerciements comme venant d'elle conclut-il

-Je te remercie Dray, répondit Andrew. Mais pourquoi ne remercie-t-elle jamais personne ? Demanda-t-il surpris

-Je ne devrais pas te le dire,mais elle considère que remercier quelqu'un c'est une certaine forme de faiblesse, et donc elle ne s'abaissera jamais à le faire, cela vient de l'éducation qu'elle a reçu, expliqua Drago. J'en ai trop dit, reprit-il. Ne me pose plus de question la concernant, s'il te plaît, le supplia-t-il

**Drago avait prononcé ces mots en voyant que son camarade allait le bombarder de questions. Mais il le vit aussi se raviser, au lieu de cela il dit:**

Je comprends parfaitement ta demande puisque je vous ai demandé de faire de même avec moi, répondit Andrew. Je respecte ton choix, et je te promets que je ne te poserais pas de question la concernant et qu'aucun des mots échangés dans cette pièce n'en sortira, reprit-il sérieux

-Je te remercie Andrew, dit Drago. Je sais que c'est dur entre vous deux, mais j'espère que vous vous entendrez mieux après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

-De rien Dray, je ne te garantis rien, mais j'essayerais de faire des efforts, répondit-il avec un sourire. Je sais que s'est difficile de t'afficher en ma compagnie vu que je ne connais pas mes origines, mais si jamais tu as besoin d'un coup de main, je serais là, pour toi, expliqua-t-il. veux-tu être mon ami ? Proposa-t-il

-Merci Andrew, dit Drago la larme à l'œil. Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir vu pleurer le grand l'intelligent et le froid Drago Malefoy, reprit-il en serrant la main tendue

-Merci, tu pourras aussi ajouter l'adjectif modeste la prochaine fois dans ton monologue, souffla simplement Andrew avec un sourire. Je te laisse quitter la salle le premier au cas où on nous aurait suivi, je partirais ensuite

-Ouais, et moi je continuerais à me foutre de ta gueule Jonsen, répliqua Drago

-C'est ce que l'on verra Dray, répondit Andrew. Tu t'aventur**es** sur un terrain dangereux si tu veux mon avis, reprit-il avec un sourire malsain ...

**C'est ainsi qu'il se séparèrent, l'un retournant à leur salle commune l'autre allant dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La fin de semaine se termina tranquillement, il participa d'ailleurs à son premier entraînement avec l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard. Flint vint d'ailleurs le féliciter pour sa prestation, mais lui demanda de garder le silence sur sa participation pour le match les opposant à Gryffondor une semaine après Halloween. Pucey était hors de lui, car Andrew venait de l'évincer de l'équipe de l'équipe titulaire. Il se jura que si jamais il devenait un simple remplaçant, il ferait payer ce sale gamin.**

**La semaine suivante, il recevait comme il l'avait prédit une nouvelle beuglante de la part de sa sœur:**

Hello petit frère,

Tu n'aurais pas oublié une clause dans notre accord ? Espèce de sombre inconscient, d'irrespectueux de la vie et de crétin fini. Qu'est-ce que tu avais dans la tête? Tu peux me répondre hein, rugit-elle. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ta cervelle de moineau pour te jeter au secours d'une fille qui chutait d'un balai. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser un professeur intervenir, ou bien la laisser s'écraser comme une crêpe, au lieu de risquer ta peau pour une idiote qui aurait mieux fait de continuer à se limer les ongles sur la terre ferme, au lieu de monter sur un balais...

Je crois que tu y vas un peu fort Kendra, intervint une seconde voix

Fermes là Sniffle, immonde clébard graisseux, rugit une nouvelle fois Kendra. Crétin de petit frère, si tu continues à me pousser dans mes retranchements, je vais te replacer à l'orphelinat.

**Andrew blêmit tandis que les Serpentards le regardait stupéfait. Ces derniers l'avait rarement vu montrer ses sentiments, mais là il leur montrait qu'il avait une peur sans nom de cet orphelinat. De nombreux élèves chuchotèrent entre eux, et d'autres le regardaient avec incrédulité se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer dans cet orphelinat pour qu'il en ait peur.**

Tu as très bien entendu Andrew. Je viendrais le week-end suivant celui d'halloween. Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'échapper sinon, je mets Poudlard à feu et à sang pour te retrouver. En tout cas au plaisir de te revoir entier petit frère. Je t'ai envoyer aussi ce que ton directeur de maison m'avait demandé

à bientôt

**Andrew déglutit difficilement. Il allait se prendre une sacré correction lorsqu'il allait revoir sa sœur. En plus pour une fois que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Bon sang, il frissonnait déjà à l'idée de la rencontrer. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit les Serpentards, le regarder avec étonnement, il vit aussi Blaise et Drago, lui sourire avec malice, tandis que Morgana, lui jetait un regard empli de haine. En même temps, il la comprenait, la description que sa sœur avait fait d'elle était peu flatteuse, et vraiment loin de la vérité. Il reconnaissait à contre cœur, que la jeune fille était intelligente, et loin d'être aussi superficiel que le prétendait sa soeur.**

**De leur côté, les Gryffondors ricanaient de la nouvelle beuglante que venait de recevoir le Serpentard. Le dernier des Weasley vint d'ailleurs lui parler:**

Alors Jonsen, tu n'étais plus au top alors il a fallu que tu te fasse de nouveau remarqué, déclara-t-il. Si j'ai bien compris tu es renvoyé... ricana-t-il

-Fermes là si tu veux pas que je te face manger ta cravate, grogna Andrew qui n'avait pas du tout envie de rire

-Sinon quoi Jonsen, tu ne peux rien me faire, répliqua-t-il un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Tu me frappes et ta sœur est au courant que tu n'as pas respecté ses règles et tu retournes d'où tu viens, reprit-il. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi... sous entendit-il

-Fermes là Weasley, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, répéta Andrew d'une voix froide en serrant plus fermement les poings

-Tu ne me fais pas peur Jonsen, tu n'es qu'un immonde bâtard de mangemort, ajouta-t-il en lui crachant aux pieds

-Ta gueule j'ai dit Weasley, gronda Andrew, faisant sauter toute la vaisselle de la grande salle

**Andrew jeta Ron au sol sans ménagement et s'enfuit en courant, laissant les autres élèves tétanisés par ce qui venait de se produire. En effet nombre d'entre eux avant leur repas sur les genoux et le robe maculé de nourriture. Les professeurs regardaient les deux protagonistes avec stupéfaction. Le rouquin une fois qu'il se fut remis sur ses jambes cria:**

C'est ça fuit Jonsen, tu n'es qu'un bon à rien comme tes parents, faire de la magie inconsciente à ton âge c'est pitoyable, cria-t-il

-M. Weasley, vous viendrez me voir à la fin de la journée, lui dit une voix doucereuse. Je retire dix points à Gryffondor pour votre comportement, ajouta-t-il, en quittant à son tour la Grande salle.

**Andrew avait quitter la grande salle avec la ferme attention de se défouler sur quelque chose. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Thot tentait de le résonner mais c'était comme si la colère faisait un bouchon hermétique, empêchant toute parole d'entrer. Il avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère. Il se précipita vers les cachots et entra dans une salle vide et poussiéreuse. Il hurla alors sa rage en donnant un coup de poing sur la table la plus proche de lui qui se fissura. Qui était-il pour lui demander de retourner dans cet orphelinat sombre et miteux, où il avait été traité de la pire des manières qu'il soit. Que connaissait-il de sa vie ce sombre crétin? qui était-il cet idiot pour le menacer ? qui était-il pour traiter ses parents de bon à rien? frappant à chaque fois une table. Ils ne connaissaient même pas ses parents et comment ce crétin se permettait-il de les juger. Alors qu'ils s'étaient sacrifié pour le sauver lui Harry Potter, afin de donner une infime chance aux mondes des sorciers. **

**Le professeur Rogue qui était sortit en trombe de la grande salle, chercha pendant un instant son élève qui semblait être dans une colère noire. Il n'eut pas besoin de le chercher longtemps puisqu'il entendit des bruits sourds provenir d'une ancienne salle de cours, à présent inutilisée. Quand il entra dans la salle, il fut stupéfait de voir dans quel état celle-ci se trouvait, en effet la plupart des tables étaient pliées en deux, et au milieu des débris le garçon semblait s'être calmer, et reprenait lentement son souffle. Lentement, il s'approcha du garçon qui semblait ne pas avoir remarquer sa présence. Il prit la parole:**

Tout va bien M. Jonsen, vous vous êtes calmé ? Demanda le professeur de potion

**Son élève se retourna lentement, et la vue qu'il offrit au professeur de potion surpris grandement ce dernier. Ses yeux émeraudes semblaient vides et ternes. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans cet orphelinat pour qu'un garçon aussi fort et intelligent que lui ait un regard comme celui qu'il avait en ce moment. Ces yeux étaient remplis de tristesse, et la vision d'un garçon aux cheveux noir et aux yeux de la même couleur, se superposa. En effet le professeur avait l'impression de se revoir, lorsque lui aussi était entré à Poudlard. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, une vision d'un autre garçon avec les yeux émeraudes et une cicatrice lui apparut. Il se souvenait maintenant où il avait vu pour la première fois ce regard plein de détresse. Son cerveau fit les connexions nécessaires. **

Je vais bien professeur Rogue, merci de vous en être inquiété, j'avais besoin de faire sortir cette colère, répondit-il avec un petit sourire. Tout va bien professeur ? Demanda Andrew en le voyant perdu dans ses pensées

-Oui, oui, je vous remercie Potter, déclara-t-il faisant sursauté Andrew

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien professeur Rogue

-Très bien Potter, je vous dit, répéta le professeur de potion en fixant le garçon

-Vous divaguez mon nom c'est Jonsen, répliqua avec fermeté Andrew

-Non, non, c'est bien essayé monsieur Jonsen, mais je sais au plus profond de moi que vous êtes Harry Potter. Vous avez les mêmes yeux magnifiques de votre mère. Et ce comportement de repli sur soi, que je vous ai déjà vu adopter, il y a trois ans, répondit le professeur Rogue. Je me souviens vous avoir offert un livre de potion, j'espère que vous l'avez toujours en votre possession et que vous l'avez ouvert?

-C'est le cas, je l'ai dévorer dans l'avion, après que Dumbledore lui ait jeté un sort d'illusion, avoua Harry.

-Maintenant la question que je me pose c'est comment vous en êtes vous sorti, il y a deux ans en plein milieu de la mer du japon au nord de l'île d'Hokkaido ? L'interrogea-t-il

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour la bonne et simple raison que je ne connais pas moi même la réponse, avoua Andrew. Je me souviens simplement d'une immense vague qui m'emporta, puis du jours où je me suis réveillé, mais entre temps c'est le noir intersidéral, expliqua-t-il. Je me souviens aussi du vœu que j'avais fait à l'époque, et il n'a toujours pas changer, expliqua-t-il. Mais j'espère que vous garderez cela pour vous professeur, je souhaite en aucun cas que le professeur Dumbledore soit mis au courant , reprit-il paniqué

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne dirais rien si tel est votre décision et je ne vous poserais pas d'autres questions tant que vous ne voudrez pas m'en parler, répondit le professeur.

-Je vous remercie professeur, répondit sincèrement Andrew

-Non c'est moi qui vous remercie pour ce que vous avez dit il y a trois ans, avoua le professeur de potion. Je vous remercie pour la confiance que vous m'accordiez, je sais que c'était quelque chose de très difficile à obtenir de votre part à l'époque et j'espère en être toujours digne, avoua-t-il tandis que Andrew lui confirmait d'un hochement de tête. Pour ce qui s'est passé dans la grande salle, il va falloir rapidement y remédier, et pour cela je vous enseignerais l'occlumencie...

-Qu'est ce que l'occlumencie, le coupa Andrew excité

-Ce sera à vous de vous renseigner, car vous êtes encore trop jeune pour commencer, je vous demanderais donc de vous contrôler pendant encore une année pour éviter que ce genre d'évènements ne se reproduisent, et de vous renseigner sur le sujet. Je vous promets que nous débuterons l'année prochaine.

-Très bien professeur, j'accepte avec joie, répondit Andrew enthousiaste. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je souhaiterais aller en cours de potion, dit Andrew en souriant

-Je voulais vous dire que je ne changerais pas mon comportement envers vous pour autant, dit-il.

-Je comprends parfaitement, répondit Andrew

**Il quitta la pièce, laissant stupéfait son directeur de maison. Lorsqu'il y repensait, tout concordait, la main dans les cheveux, comme James Potter et les yeux vert émeraude, comme ceux magnifiques de la première femme qu'il avait aimé. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était soulagé de savoir que le gamin était toujours en vie, ainsi il pourrait rembourser la dette qu'il avait contracté auprès de son père. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé avec le garçon, mais il ne ressemblait en rien à la dernière image qu'il lui avait laissé trois ans plus tôt. Il ressemblait aussi très peu à son père sans doute un sortilège de modification d'apparence, de même ses cheveux noirs semblaient plus long et disciplinés.**

**Le mois de Septembre passa rapidement, et ainsi les retenues d'Andrew, le soir cessèrent. Il était soulagé car ainsi, il pourrait s'entraîner de nouveau avec Thot pour préparer la cérémonie du pacte entre eux deux et éloigner ainsi le serpent pervers, loin des douches des filles. Heureusement pour lui le serpent se faisait assez discret lorsqu'il revenait de ses excursions malsaines, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de se faire gifler une fille furieuse d'avoir été épiée sous sa douche. Le mois d'octobre passa à la même vitesse. **

**Le jour d'halloween, Andrew avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Depuis qu'il était enfant, il y avait toujours quelque chose de mauvais qui se produisait à cette date mais il ne savait pas en expliquer la raison. Cependant il se leva comme si de rien était et s'installa dans la grande salle. Il commençait par enchantement, il se dirigea donc vers la salle de classe. Il était le premier, il fut rejoint par Blaise, puis pour son plus grand déplaisir, il vit arriver Weasley et sa troupe de Gryffondors idiots. **

Alors Jonsen, pas trop stressé plus qu'une semaine avant de dire au revoir à tes camarades serpents, le nargua-t-il

-Qu'est ce que tu veux Weasley ? soupira Andrew. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser en paix pour une fois ? reprit-il blasé. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu as contre nous ? jusqu'à preuve du contraire nous ne t'avons rien fait, déclara-t-il fatigué de ces affrontements incessant

-Non mais, vous êtes des Serpentards et cela me suffit amplement, car tout le monde sait que les Serpentards sont des mangemorts et qu'ils pratiquent tous la magie noir, répondit Weasley

-Nous y voilà donc, grogna Andrew. Les Serpentards sont tous des mangemorts alors, reprit-il. Mais ouvre un peu tes yeux Weasley, le monde n'est pas tout blanc ou tout noir, répliqua-t-il agacée par la réplique du rouquin. Foutus préjugé à la con, pensa-t-il

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Ron avec colère

-Rien, dit Andrew se maudissant d'avoir penser tout haut.

-Tu me prends pour un idiot peut être, je t'ai entendu parler de préjugé. Mais avant de juger, tu devrais connaître le mal qu'ont enduré les familles durant la guerre contre tu sais qui. Ce sont des Serpentards qui ont tués des centaines de moldus, et presque autant de sorciers qui refusaient de rejoindre leurs rangs, reprit-il

**Les élèves des autres maisons qui arrivaient regardèrent les deux protagonistes surpris, et commençaient à les encercler, formant une sorte d'arène:**

-Cesse de croire tout ce que l'on t'a raconté, répliqua Andrew vertement. Surtout lorsque l'on ne connait pas la personne que l'on a en face de soit, ajouta-t-il avec colère. Mes parents sont morts, tués par des mangemorts, alors je sais mieux que quiconque ce qu'ils ont fait, reprit-il sèchement sans pour autant hausser la voix. Mais pour te montrer à quel point ce que tu racontes est bourré de préjugés, je vais te donner un contre-exemple...

-Je n'attends que ça, coupa Ron les bras croisés, fixant Andrew avec un regard méprisant.

-Prenons comme exemple le soir de la mort des Potter et de Voldemort, commença-t-il, tous tremblèrent à l'entente du nom mais Andrew n'y prêta pas attention. Qui est ce qui a permis au lord noir de trouver les Potter alors que ceux-ci étaient soumis au sortilège du fidelitas. Il s'agit de leur meilleur ami Sirius Black, hors dans quelle maison était-il? Il était à Gryffondor, comme c'est étrange, dit Andrew ironique. Ca aurait même pu marcher avec le traître, pensa avec amusement Andrew

-Jonsen 1, Weasley 0, compta Blaise. Reprend toi Ronny sinon tu vas te faire prendre une volée, se moqua-t-il faisant rire les autres Serpentards

-Tout le monde sait que les Black sont des sorciers maléfiques tournés vers la magie noir depuis des siècles, beugla Ron un sourire victorieux aux lèvres

**Une fille qu'il reconnut comme étant Aleksandra éclata en sanglot, et s'enfuit en courant. Andrew comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de la fille de Sirius. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir donner un tel exemple. Mais en même temps il n'en avait pas d'autre sous la main. Du moins pas un autre que tout le monde pourrait comprendre aussi facilement. Il s'occuperait de parler avec la jeune fille plus tard, il pourrait aussi annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Sirius. Il fut interrompu dans ses reflexions par Ron:**

-Alors qu'as-tu à répondre à cela? Demanda Ron joyeux

-Que veux-tu que je te dises, qu'il fut le seul Black a avoir été à Gryffondor, donc même si il était tourné vers la magie noire comme tu le dis si bien, il ne faisait pas moins partie de ta maison, répondit calmement Andrew.

-Jonsen 2, Weasley 0, reprit Blaise qui s'amusait

-Mais mais... bégaya Ron

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Weasley, dit Andrew toujours aussi calme, je viens de te prouver que tu avais tord si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil. Ce n'est pas parce que vos idiots parents vous ont dits que les vilains Serpentards qui étaient des mangemorts que tous en étaient, termina-t-il

**Andrew retourna à côté de Blaise contre le mur, mais Weasley, ne laissa pas tomber pour autant:**

-Mes parents ne sont pas idiots, répliqua Ron en se jetant sur Andrew et en l'empoignant par le col

- Tu te sens visé Ronald Weasley, répondit Andrew. Je ne parlais pas des tiens précisément, mais de tout ceux ici présent qui pensent que Serpentard, c'est le repère des mangemorts, expliqua-t-il. Alors, vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends pour me frapper, répliqua-t-il pas du tout impressionné par le rouquin. Cogne-moi, je n'ai pas le droit de riposter, je suis entièrement à ta merci, reprit-il**. **Alors tu as peur de me frapper Ronny, se moqua Andrew en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

**Le rouquin recula son poing et tenta de frapper Andrew mais ce dernier le bloqua avec sa main. Il essaya avec l'autre mais son coup fut aussi arrêté.**

Je n'ai par contre pas précisé que je ne devais pas me défendre, répondit Andrew en souriant

**Les élèves présents autour se turent, le professeur d'enchantement venait d'ouvrir sa porte, et regardait les deux élèves s'observer méchamment. Il les sépara tandis que les autres élèves entraient dans la salle de classe. Il leur fit la morale à tous les deux puis il les fit entrer dans la salle. Ceux-ci s'échangèrent un dernier regard noir, avant de passer la porte.**

**Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'il avait un moment de libre, il se rendit à la bibliothèque pour terminer quelques uns de ses devoir. Alors qu'il étudiait celui de botanique, il fut interrompu par une fille qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Cette dernière était plutôt petite avec de long cheveux blonds ondulés et des yeux marron. Andrew se rappelait aussi qu'elle était en première année à Serpentard:**

Bonjour je suis Daphné Greengrass, se présenta-t-elle. Je suis en première année à Serpentard, comme toi, crut-elle bon d'ajouter

-Enchanté, répondit Andrew. Moi c'est Andrew Jonsen, reprit-il. Mais que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-il

-Rien, je souhaitais simplement te remercier, pour ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure à Weasley, concernant les Serpentards, raconta-t-elle

-De rien, bien que certains idiots ne semblent pas voir la réalité en face, tous les mangemorts n'étaient pas à Serpentard, répondit Andrew. En tout cas je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas le seul à penser de cette manière, reprit-il en souriant

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui bien sûr, répondit Andrew avant de se remettre à lire son livre sur les plantes.

**Finalement, il dut arrêter car Daphné, souhaitait lui poser des questions sur les cours de métamorphose, cours dans lesquels, il semblait, avec Morgana Crow, exceller. La jeune fille était surprise de voir que Andrew connaissait aussi bien la métamorphose que Granger. Il lui expliqua que contrairement à cette dernière, qui étalait ses connaissances en cours et se contentait des livres de cours, lui préférait les garder pour lui et s'en resservir, pour les devoirs à rendre. Il pouvait aussi difficilement lui expliquer que chaque soir, il avait un petit entraînement avec un coatl, qui avait des connaissances millénaires en matière de métamorphose, mais pas uniquement.**

**Il lui expliqua aussi qu'il faisait ses devoirs en commun avec une élève de Gryffondor avec qui il s'entendait plutôt bien. Il était d'ailleurs surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu aujourd'hui, ni même la veille. Mais cela ne l'inquiétait guère, elle finirait bien par revenir. Ils parlèrent des cours et d'autre chose. Harry était content car il venait de se faire une nouvelle camarade. Certes, il n'était pas aussi populaire, que des personnes comme Morgana Crow, ou bien Weasley, mais il préférait se faire des amis de confiance, plutôt que des tas d'idiots, ou plutôt d'admirateurs.**

**Le soir d'halloween arriva enfin, et il ne s'était toujours rien passé, cependant ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il sentait que quelque chose de mauvais allait se produire. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de souper, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent violemment pour laisser entrer le professeur Quirrel qui était à bout de souffle comme si il venait de courir le marathon de New York. Il semblait aussi particulièrement terrorisé. Andrew n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps pour obtenir sa réponse:**

Un Troll dans les cachots, hurla-t-il. Il y a un troll dans les cachots, répéta-t-il

**Il s'évanouit après avoir prononcé ces quelques mots. La majorité des élèves hurlèrent de terreur et se levèrent rapidement, cherchant à quitter la grande salle. Andrew n'avait pas bougé de sa place sachant, qu'il était plus dangereux de se séparer que de tous rester groupés dans la grande salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva voyant les élèves s'agiter dans tous les sens et prit la parole:**

Silence, tonna-t-il. Les préfets vont conduire les élèves jusque dans leur maison respective.

**L'intervention du directeur fit taire les élèves, qui attendirent que les préfets viennent les prendre en charge. Mais Andrew semblait étonné, en effet on allait les reconduire aux cachots, alors que justement le monstre se trouvait dans les cachots. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, puisque les deux préfets vinrent les prendre en charge.**

**Alors que Andrew allait quitter la grande salle, il fut interrompu par Neville qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre derrière une grande statue. Andrew jeta un coup d'œil aux préfets, qui semblaient plus intéressés par le fait de rejoindre rapidement leur salle commune plutôt que de surveiller les élèves. Andrew profita de cette inattention pour se faufiler derrière la statue. **

Salut Neville, comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il d'emblée

-On a pas le temps de parler de ça Andrew, le coupa Neville d'une voix assurée. J'ai entendu un Serdaigle dire que Aleksandra s'était caché dans les toilettes des filles après être partie en courant ce matin. Et qu'elle y a pleuré pendant toute l'après-midi. Elle n'est donc pas au courant pour le Troll

-Et merde, je savais bien que quelque chose de mauvais allait se passer aujourd'hui, déclara Andrew à voix basse

-Tu es sûr que ça va Andrew ? Demanda Neville

-Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit Andrew évasivement. Va rejoindre le reste des Gryffondors, je me charge du reste, reprit-il. En commençant à partir....

-Non, on s'était promis de rester amis quelque soit notre maison, et pourtant tu ne m'a pas reparler depuis le train, répondit blessé Neville. La seule que tu acceptes est Teresa, d'ailleurs je n'ai de tes nouvelles que par elle, continua-t-il. De plus si jamais, tu te fais prendre, ça va mal se passer pour toi à cause de ta sœur, conclut-il

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir négligé Neville, répondit Andrew sincère, en le serrant dans ses bras. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais il faut nous dépêcher, afin d'être revenu dans notre maison sans qu'ils aient pu s'apercevoir de notre absence.

-Très bien Andrew, répondit Neville en lui faisant un sourire

**Ils se mirent en marche. Ils arrivèrent une dizaine de minute plus tard devant les toilettes des filles. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent Neville et Andrew était aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Ce dernier prit la parole:**

Aleksandra tu es là ? Demanda-t-il. C'est Andrew et Neville, tu te souviens de nous, reprit-il. On est venu te chercher parce qu'il y a un troll qui traîne dans les couloirs de l'école, déclara-t-il directement

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, c'est les toilettes des filles, hurla-t-elle. Partez, laissez-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, reprit-elle. Surtout à toi Jonsen, dit-elle avec hargne. Et puis vous auriez pu trouver quelque chose de plus crédible qu'un Troll dans l'école pour me faire sortir, d'ici, reprit-elle

-Laisse-moi quelques instants avec elle, et préviens moi si les professeurs débarquent, chuchota Andrew

-Très bien, répondit Neville

**Neville quitta la salle et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se campa devant la porte et surveilla attentivement le couloir. Andrew s'approcha des toilettes des filles, et s'assit contre la porte close qui cachait la fille de son parrain. Celle-ci le voyant s'installer aussi près, lui hurla:**

Jonsen, va-t-en je ne souhaite pas te parler, laisse moi tranquille, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.... cria-t-elle

-C'est bon tu as fini ton caprice, gronda froidement Andrew. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire que de parler avec une gamine pleureuse, reprit-il.

-Je sors Jonsen, tu as intérêt à bien t'être caché si tu ne veux pas te recevoir un sort dans ta sale face de serpent, lui répliqua-t-elle glaciale en ouvrant la porte. Prépare toi à faire ta prière Jonsen, rugit-elle en sortant sa baguette

-Très bien maintenant je vais pouvoir te dire que concernant ton père, je connais toute la vérité, l'interrompit-il

-Et c'est quoi cette vérité dont tu voudrais me faire part ? Demanda-t-elle stupéfaite

**Elle se planta devant lui les mains sur les hanches, sa baguette contre sa cuisse droite. Elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur. Andrew remarqua rapidement qu'elle semblait vraiment furieuse, et si elle était comme son père il allait devoir se dépêcher de donner ses explications, s'il ne voulait pas passer à la moulinette:**

Je sais que ton père est innocent, et que le meurtrier de me... commença-t-il, il avait failli dire mes parents. Le meurtrier des Potter est le quatrième membre de la bande, Peter Pettigrow, expliqua-t-il

-Ah! Bon et qui est mon père puisque tu sembles en savoir énormément sur moi Jonsen ? L'interrogea-t-elle le fixant de ses yeux gris

-Cesse de faire l'idiote Alek, répondit Andrew. Je sais que ton père est Sirius Black, sinon tu ne te serais pas enfuie, lorsque j'ai parlé de lui à Weasley, reprit-il. Ta mère se nomme Serena Terens et elle s'est mariée avec la seule personne à avoir réussi à s'échapper d'Azkaban, continua-t-il

-Comment en connais-tu autant sur ma famille, alors que tu es un parfait inconnu pour moi, le coupa-t-elle de nouveau surprise

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en parler maintenant car il y a vraiment un troll qui se balade dans les couloirs, répond-t-il. Je te promets que je répondrais à tes questions plus tard mais pour le moment on....

-Andrew, on a vraiment un très gros problème à l'horizon, l'interrompit Neville paniqué

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Neville? Demanda Andrew, calmes-toi et respire, reprit-il.

-Le... le troll, il... il vient vers nous, bégaya-t-il

**A peine avait-il, finit de parler que la porte des toilettes volait en éclat. Le Troll venait d'ouvrir la porte, ou plutôt de la défoncer. Il se tenait devant les trois élèves dans toutes sa hauteur. Neville semblait terrorisé, ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Alors que le troll levait sa masse pour les écraser. Andrew qui avait un instinct de survie plus développé que ses amis, sauta sur le coté, entrainant avec lui, Aleksandra et Neville. Heureusement pour eux, car la masse s'écrasa violemment sur le sol à l'endroit où ils étaient quelques secondes plus tôt, créant un petit cratère. Andrew se redressa rapidement pour lui faire face. Il hurla aux autres:**

Fuyez, pendant que je le garde occupé

-Je refuse Jonsen, tu as les réponses aux questions que je me pose, et je ne voudrais pas que la seule personne qui peut y répondre rende l'âme, déclara-t-elle d'une voix intransigente

-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas non plus, dit Neville d'une voix chevrotante en se redressant à son tour

-Très bien j'ai compris, répondit Andrew essayez d'attirer son regard sur nous, reprit-il

-Tu es complètement malade Jonsen ou quoi, répondit Aleksandra. Tu veux nous faire tuer, reprit-elle

-J'ai un plan, contentez-vous de faire ce que je vous ai demandé, répondit calmement Andrew

**Neville ramassa un bout de pierre et le lança en plein dans la tête du troll qui tourna son regard idiot vers les trois élèves de première année. Andrew réagissant au quart de tour hurla.**

Fermez les yeux, ordonna-t-il. Lumos, hurla-t-il en visant les yeux du troll

**Ce dernier fut aveuglé par le sort de lumière, il laissa tomber sa masse à coté de lui pour se frotter les yeux. Andrew lança le sort de Wingardium Leviosa sur l'objet et le leva lentement au dessus de la tête du troll qui ne voyait plus rien. Elle lui retomba dessus, et la créature s'effondra de tout son long dans un bruit sourd. Le premier à réagir fut Neville:**

Géniale, Andrew ! S'exclama-t-il. C'était vraiment classe comment tu l'as étalé, déclara-t-il

-Ouais, je dois avouer que tu t'es bien débrouiller, bien que j'ai la fâcheuse impression de n'avoir servit à rien dans cette histoire, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir été qu'une simple figurante, déclara-t-elle vexé

-Je suis désolé tous les deux, la prochaine fois qu'on affronte un troll je vous laisserais vous en occuper, ajouta-t-il en riant

-Très drôle Jonsen, cette créature répugnante a recouverte de morve ma robe, se plaignit Aleksandra, c'est vraiment sale et en plus ça pue, reprit-elle

-Alors ne t'approche pas de nous, lui répondit Andrew dans un sourire

-Au contraire, je vais me faire un plaisir de venir me frotter contre toi, déclara-t-elle avant de piquer un fard en se répétant mentalement les paroles

**Les trois amis se regardèrent tous les trois rouges, avant d'éclater de rire. Leur rire ne dura pas longtemps puisque quelques secondes plus tard, les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall, Rogue et Dumbledore débarquaient dans les toilettes, la baguette en main. Ce fut Rogue, qui ouvrit la parole le premier:**

Qu'est-ce que vous faites là M. Jonsen, vous devriez être dans votre salle commune avec les autres ? Demanda-t-il surpris de trouver l'élève à coté du Troll

-Et vous M. Londubat et Miss Terens ? Demanda la sévère professeur de métamorphose

-C'est moi qui ait conduit Andrew, jusqu'ici, avoua Neville en regardant ses chaussures. J'avais appris par un Serdaigle que Aleksandra s'était enfermée ici, et n'avait pas quitté les lieux de l'après-midi. Elle n'était donc pas au courant pour le Troll, j'ai simplement souhaité la prévenir

-Dans ce cas pourquoi avoir embarquer Jonsen, dans cette histoire ? Demanda Rogue sévèrement en fixant les deux élèves

-C'est de ma faute si elle était dans ces toilettes depuis le début de la matiné, avoua Andrew. Je lui ai dite des paroles blessantes avant le cours d'enchantement, expliqua-t-il. Neville a pensé à juste titre que s'était à moi de m'excuser, reprit-il

-Je comprends maintenant votre absence en cours d'enchantement, couina le professeur Flitwick. Vous viendrez me voir pour que je vous donne vos devoirs, reprit-il

-Ils mentent tous les deux pour me protéger, contra Aleksandra, c'est de ma faute, je suis partie seule parce que je pensais que je pouvais affronter seule le Troll, raconta-t-elle. Heureusement que Neville et Andrew sont arrivés, ils m'ont sauvés la vie, minauda-t-elle

-Cessez de dire des idioties, gronda Andrew. Il ne sert à rien de me couvrir, reprit-il en fixant tour à tour Neville et Aleksandra. La vérité est telle que je vous l'ai dite. J'ai quitté le rang après que Neville m'ait interpellé, en me disant que Aleksandra était resté toutes seule dans les toilettes. Comme je voulais la prévenir, Neville m'a simplement suivi, expliqua-t-il. Nous n'avions cependant pas prévu que le Troll, vienne ici, termina-t-il penaud

-Je comprends, intervint enfin Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'accorder tout de même cinq points à ces élèves pour le sang froid qu'ils ont montré en affrontant cette créature, reprit-il Bien que je ne cautionne pas leurs agissements, continua-t-il. J'aimerais cependant savoir pourquoi vous n'en avez pas parlé avec un professeur ? Demanda-t-il

-Nous avons oublié, répondit piteusement Neville

-Vous avez eu énormément de chance de vous en tirer sans aucune égratignure, tous les trois, surtout face à un troll adulte, déclara le professeur McGonagall. Maintenant veuillez retourner dans vos maisons, vos camarades terminent de dîner dans leurs salles communes, vous devriez peut être les rejoindre, ajouta-t-elle malicieusement en entendant le bruit de l'estomac d'Aleksandra qui rougit

**Les trois élèves se sauvèrent en courant, sous le regard agacé de Rogue. Une fois qu'ils eurent tournés dans un couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent et se mirent à marcher pour parler:**

J'y crois pas, j'ai réussi à faire gagner cinq points à ma maison en dehors du cours de botanique! S'exclama Neville

-Pourquoi avoir tenter de me couvrir ? Demanda quant à lui Andrew

-Pour la bonne et simple raison, que nous savons comme tous Poudlard, que si jamais tu faisais une bêtise, tu quitterais Poudlard illico presto, répondit doctement Aleksandra

-Merci à tous les deux, répondit alors Andrew en les serrant dans ses bras

-C'est pas que je ne te n'aime pas Andrew, mais tu nous étouffes, intervint Aleksandra

-Désolé, répondit Andrew en rougissant

-Vous avez vu que la jambe de Rogue, était sanguinolente comme s'il venait de se faire mordre, dit Neville. Je suis sûr qu'il s'est rendu dans le couloir du troisième étage, reprit-il. Il veut dérober ce que protège le chien, reprit-il

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles Neville ? Demanda Aleksandra en s'arrêtant

-Le lendemain de la rentrée, je me suis perdu avec Ron, et Hermione, lorsque miss Teigne est apparue. Nous nous sommes mis à courir, mais on est arrivé devant une porte fermé. Sans faire attention on venait d'entrer dans le couloir du troisième étage. Grâce à Hermione, nous avons réussi à passer de l'autre coté de la porte sauf que de l'autre coté, il y avait un chien à trois tête, raconta-t-il. Je pense donc, que Rogue est partit affronter le chien, reprit-il sérieux

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous racontes là Nev ? Demanda Aleksandra incrédule. Quel est l'idiot qui enfermerait dans une école un chien à trois tête, reprit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez fumé tous les trois, mais vous deviez planer vraiment haut, ajouta-t-elle goguenard

-Je vous jure qu'il y avait un chien à trois tête derrière la porte du couloir interdit, se défendit Neville. Et je suis sûr que Rogue désire s'emparer de ce qu'il cache en dessous, reprit-il têtu

-C'est ça je suis sûr que tu avais pris des substances..., répliqua sèchement Aleksandra

-Moi je peux te garantir que Rogue n'y est pour rien, coupa Andrew. Je pense plus tôt qu'il est allé vérifié que personne ne passe devant cette bestiole pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il est le seul à être partit de son côté après avoir discuter avec le directeur, reprit-il.

**Ils n'eurent pas le temps de débattre sur le sujet plus longtemps, car un miaulement les ramena à la réalité. Ils se mirent alors à courir mais la chatte ne semblait pas les lâcher. Sans faire attention, ils entrèrent dans le couloir du troisième étage, et se retrouvèrent devant la porte close. Andrew jeta un sort, puis ouvrit la porte. Il la referma juste derrière eux, ils se turent quelques instants, le temps que Rusard s'en aille, plus loin. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous reprit leur souffle, ils se remirent à parler:**

Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là cette chatte de malheur, elle pouvait pas nous laisser simplement tranquille, grogna Aleksandra. J'ai vraiment faim, se plaignit-elle

-Elle ne faisait rien que son boulot, répondit simplement Andrew, en se retournant. En tout cas tu vas pouvoir vérifier, ta théorie du Neville fumant un join ou pas, reprit-il tranquillement

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries Andrew, répliqua la jeune fille

**Elle se retourna, et tomba alors sur la silhouette massive d'un chien énorme et noir. Elle poussa un petit cri de terreur, en voyant les pupilles du chien bouger. Devant elle se tenait un chien à trois tête plus connu, sous le nom de cerbères. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de pousser un second hurlement de terreur. Elle était tétanisé, à coté d'elle Neville et Andrew n'en menait pas large non plus. Mais le Serpentard semblait perdu dans ses pensées:**

On y va Nev, Andrew, déclara la Serdaigle. Il risque de se réveiller à tout moment, et je n'ai pas envie de lui servir de repas, reprit-elle

-Ouais, ouais, je te suis, répondit le Gryffondor. Tu viens Andrew ? demanda-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers le Serpentard

-Oh! Tu viens Andrew, le secoua-t-elle

-Oui oui, répondit ce dernier

-Qu'est ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant pour que tu te perdes dans tes pensées

-Vous n'allez peut être pas me croire mais il m'a semblé avoir vu le professeur Quirrel derrière le chien, répondit-il simplement alors qu'ils refermaient derrière eux la porte.

-Tu as du rêver, mon pote, dit Neville.

-Ouais sans doute, répondit Andrew. Au fait, tu aurais vu Teresa ces derniers jours ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

-Non, répondit Neville. Hermione qui dort avec elle, m'a dit qu'elle devait aller rendre visite à sa grand mère qui était très malade.

**Les deux garçons ne le remarquèrent pas, mais Aleksandra avait tiqué lorsque Neville avait donné l'explication. Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie par Neville**

**-**Bon, je crois que nous avons assez couru pour aujourd'hui, décréta-t-il. Je rentre à la tour, bonne nuit à tous les deux, reprit-il

-Je pense que je vais faire de même, répondit Aleksandra en rejoignant Neville. Bonne nuit à toi Andrew

-Ouais faites de beau rêve plein de cerbères, répondit simplement Andrew

**Il était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, mais dans ce cas que faisait le professeur Quirrel derrière le chien.. Il continua son chemin laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Une fois qu'il fut dans la salle commune, il alla se coucher immédiatement, exténué.**

**Il n'avait pas remarqué cependant en sortant du couloir, qu'une ombre avait choisit de suivre les pas de la Serdaigle et du Gryffondor.**

**

* * *

**

**Puisque les anonymes ne laissent pas leurs addresses, je vais quand même continuer à leur répondre.**

RàR:

**Adénoide: **Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. En effet, Septimus crow, devra calmer ses ardeurs, cependant je ne pensais pas que le fait de sauver sa fille, transmettais la dette à chacun des membres de la famille. Merci à toi pour ton commentaire et tes voeux et peut être à la semaine prochaine..


	20. Chapitre XVIII: Gryffondor Vs Serpentard

_**Chapitre XVIII: Match rocambolesque:**_

**La semaine, suivant le bal d' halloween, se déroula sans trop de problèmes, mis à part les affrontements de plus en plus nombreux entre les élèves de Gryffondor et de Serpentard. En effet plus la confrontation entre les deux maisons, lors du premier match de quidditch de la saison, approchait plus les affrontements étaient violents. Pucey avait rejoint l'infirmerie au milieu de la semaine, après une confrontation avec un groupe de Gryffondors. Peut être pensaient-ils ainsi déstabiliser leur futurs adversaires ? Malheureusement pour eux, le capitaine de Serpentard avait plus d'une carte en main et les gardaient très près de lui.**

**En effet, Andrew ne savait pas comment il avait fait, mais sa présence en tant que poursuiveur, au sein de l'équipe de Serpentard avait su rester secrète. Même au sein de sa propre maison, personne ou presque n'était au courant. Sa participation au premier match était aussi bien garder, voire même mieux qu'un secret d'état. Pour ainsi dire, Andrew participait à des sessions spéciales, en compagnie de son capitaine et du troisième poursuiveur, qui se révélait être une fille, à la grande surprise de Harry. Cette dernière était assez habile sur son balais, et délivrait des passes d'une extraordinaire précision. Flint quant à lui était un peu la brute épaisse de leur trio, pour le moins étrange.**

**Andrew n'avait eu aucun problème avec les Gryffondors, mais au fur et à mesure que le jour du match approchait, il sentait le stress lui nouer de plus en plus l'estomac, surtout depuis qu'il avait reçu une lettre de sa sœur, lui disant qu'elle viendrait assister à ses exploits sur son balais. Et qu'il avait intérêt à prendre soin de lui si il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fâche.**

**Le jour même du match, Andrew était tellement stressé, qu'il s'était réveillé vers cinq heures du matin. Ne voulant pas se fatigué inutilement avant sa confrontation contre l'équipe de Gryffondor. Il s'était assis dans la position du lotus sur son lit et entra en méditation. Une fois que cela effectué, il dialogua par la pensée pendant quelques temps avec Thot. Lorsqu'il lui sembla que cela avait duré assez longtemps, il s'habilla et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il y régnait une grande agitation, Andrew vit les élèves des autres maisons encourager l'équipe de Gryffondor et jeter des regards noirs, aux joueurs de Serpentard. En effet pourquoi les Serdaigles ou les Poufsouffle supporteraient-ils l'équipe de Serpentard, puisque pour le commun des sorciers, ce nom était associé à la fois aux mages noirs et à la magie sombre. **

**En entrant dans la grande salle, le stress était monté d'un cran et l'estomac d'Andrew était tellement noué qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler le moindre morceau de son muffin. Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il allait abandonner, il fut rejoint par Blaise et Daphné. Cette dernière s'assit à coté de lui, et lui donna un sourire d'encouragement, tandis que son ami s'asseyait de l'autre coté, en lui donnant une claque amicale dans le dos. Voyant que Andrew n'avait quasiment rien mangé, il prit la parole:**

Tu sais Andrew, tu devrais avaler quand même un morceau, parce que sinon tu ne vas pas pouvoir jouer toute la durée du match, lui conseilla-t-il

-Il a raison, tu devrais manger un petit peu, ajouta la petite blonde. Le poste de poursuiveur, est l'un de ceux qui demande le plus de force, et le plus d'énergie aussi

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais je suis tellement stressé que j'arrive pas à avaler le moindre morceau de nourriture, répondit Andrew piteusement

-Ne t'en fait pas Jonsen, ça va te passer rapidement, intervint Julia Rex sa coéquipière. Moi j'étais comme toi lors de mon premier Match, je n'ai quasiment rien mangé, et j'ai fini à l'infirmerie au bout d'un quart d'heure de jeu, parce que je suis tombée de mon balais. Tout cela à cause d'une crise d'inanition, ajouta-t-elle dans un petit rire

-Est-ce censé me rassurer Rex ? Demanda Andrew pas sûr de la façon de comprendre la phrase, les dents serrées

-Desserre les dents Jonsen, on dirait que tu es constipé, intervint Flint qui passait par là

**Il ne fit aucun doute que la remarque de son capitaine fit beaucoup plus d'effet que celle de sa coéquipière, puisqu'il éclata d'un petit rire, qui lui dénoua complètement l'estomac. Il fut rapidement suivit par ses deux amis. Il put alors enfin manger. Cependant Andrew ne mangea pas comme il en avait l'habitude, lors des jours de cours. En effet, il ne souhaitait pas vomir, son petit déjeuner en bordure du terrain après avoir fait quelques tonneaux, ou bien s'être pris un cognard dans l'estomac. Il est vrai que de nombreuses personnes se moqueraient de lui si jamais cela devait arriver. **

**Vers dix heures et demi, l'ensemble de la grande salle se dirigea vers le stade de quidditch. Andrew profita de la foule pour se faufiler dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Serpentard, où il fut rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, par son gardien Marius Bletchey, et ses deux batteurs, Jeff Krieg et Nathan O'Hara. Il revêtit rapidement la robe de quidditch aux couleurs de sa maison. Il avait presque fini de se changer lorsqu'il vit rentrer les trois membres restant de son équipe. L'attrapeur Terens Higgs, lui jeta d'ailleurs un regard noir. Andrew ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais il était sûr qu'il aurait une réponse très rapidement. Une fois que Flint eut fini de se préparer, il réunit tout ses joueurs autour de lui, et après s'être racler la gorge, prit la parole:**

Messieurs, commença-t-il

-Et Mademoiselle, protesta Julia vigoureusement

-Tais-toi Rex, grogna Higgs, tu nous saoules à refaire le coup à chaque fois, reprit-il

-Je le répète à, chaque fois car à chaque fois il m'oublie, grinça la jeune femme. Donc si tu as un problème Higgs... reprit-elle

-Taisez-vous tous les deux, vous réglerez vos problèmes personnels après le match, tonna Flint. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

-Oui, capitaine, répondirent les deux intéressés en se fusillant du regard

-Très bien, reprit Flint. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, le professeur Rogue m'a clairement fait comprendre, qu'il souhaitait voir trôner sur son bureau, pour la quatrième fois consécutive la coupe de quidditch, expliqua-t-il. C'est clair?

-Très clair captain, crièrent l'ensemble des joueurs

-Bien, cela commence par une victoire ici, et aujourd'hui face à ces crétins de Gryffondors. Bletchey, tu me laisse passer aucune balle, ce dernier acquiesça. Krieg et O'Hara vous me faite un rempart avec les cognards et vous empêcher leur trois poursuiveuses de s'approcher des buts, clair? Reprit-il

-Très clair, dirent d'un parfait ensemble les deux batteurs

**Ceux-ci se serrèrent avant bras, avant de prendre leur batte et de taper dans celle de l'autre avec force. De son coté Flint continuait son discours:**

Higgs, tu me trouves rapidement se vif pour qu'on puisse en finir rapidement avec ces crétins

-Très bien, répondit simplement l'attrapeur

-Bien quant à vous deux, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, je vous ai expliqué notre objectif, reprit-il en se tournant vers Andrew et Julia

-Oui capitaine

-Jonsen tu resteras avant de partir je souhaiterais te parler, déclara Flint, tandis que Andrew hochait de la tête

-Nous sommes la meilleur équipe de quidditch de Poudlard, alors pour qui est la coupe ? Harangua-t-il

-Pour nous, crièrent ses coéquipiers

-Plus fort, ordonna-t-il. Pour qui est la coupe ? Redemanda-t-il

-Pour nous, hurlèrent les six autres joueurs

-Très bien c'est l'heure et bonne chance à tous, dit Flint à ses joueurs

**Un à un, lorsqu'ils passèrent devant lui, Flint leur donna des petites claques dans le dos pour les encourager. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Andrew, il le prit par l'épaule et le conduisit vers le font du vestiaire:**

Bien Jonsen, le dernier frère Weasley est de la partie, tu es le seul qui ait un balais rivalisant avec le sien, donc si jamais tu le vois plonger tu décroches et tu le prends en chasse, tu dois l'empêcher par tout les moyens de se saisir du vif tant que nous avons pas un avantage conséquent, expliqua-t-il. Mais surtout tu n'attrapes pas le vif d'or, sinon, il y a pénalty pour l'équipe adverse, c'est clair

-Très clair, mon capitaine, répondit Andrew en sentant l'adrénaline monté en lui

-Dans ce cas allons rejoindre les autres.

**Andrew suivit Flint, jusqu'au portes qui les mèneraient sur le terrain de quidditch. Il avait les jambes tremblantes d'excitation. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué dans les vestiaires trop concentré sur son match, mais à présent, il entendait les cris de la foules, dans les gradins, chantant à tue tête, ou hurlant. Le stress était toujours présent, mais il n'avait pas peur, plus maintenant, son capitaine lui faisait confiance et il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à son objectif. Puis peu à peu les voix se turent. La voix du commentateur envahit l'enceinte du stade:**

Bonjour, à toutes et à tous, en direct pour commenter ce match. Lee Jordan. Chers amis, spectateur , il fait un temps magnifique pour cette première rencontre de championnat. Elle opposera comme chaque année, l'équipe de Gryffondor à l'équipe de Serpentard, reprit-il. Les lions sont emmenés par le fabuleux Olivier Dubois, leur gardien et capitaine. Puis suivent Fred et George Weasley, les deux batteurs de l'équipe, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, les trois plus jolies poursuiveuses de Poudlard, glissa-t-il tandis que McGonagall lui jetait un regard réprobateur. Et enfin le petit dernier de la famille Weasley, comme quoi ils sont tous très doués à ce sport...

-M. Jordan, cria McGonagall

-Oui professeur, dit Lee. J'ai nommé Ronald Weasley. Comme vous le savez tous, il s'agit du plus jeune joueur de quidditch depuis un siècle.

**Une énorme ovation envahit les tribunes des trois maisons alliés à l'annonce de la composition de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Une fois que la clameur fut retombé, il prit de nouveau la parole:**

Ils devront affrontés l'équipe des tricheurs, des mauvais joueurs, des....

-Lee Jordan, vous vous devez de rester impartial, gronda McGonagall

**Les Serpentards sifflèrent cette remarque, mais ils furent couverts par une ovation d'approbation de la part des trois autres maisons. Il reprit la parole lorsqu'une nouvelle fois il y eut le silence:**

Ils sont emmenés par leur brute de Capitaine Marcus Flint,

-Jordan, rappela à l'ordre McGonagall. Si vous ne vous calmez pas je vous retire le micro

-Non, Mme je vous promets que cela ne se reproduira plus, répondit Jordan sous les rires des supporters. Comme je le disais, ils sont emmenés par leur poursuiveur de Capitaine Marcus Flint, suivit des deux batteurs Jeff Krieg et Nathan O'Hara, de Terens Higgs, qui même avec des jumelles ne verrait pas le vif d'or, poursuivit-il sous le regard noir de sa directrice de maison. Et enfin pour terminer, Julia Rex et Adrian Pucey, au poste de poursuiveur... Attendez, il me semble qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'Adrian Pucey. Mais je n'ai pas son nom dans la liste des équipes 

**Tout avait été fait pour porter la confusion, dans les rangs de Gryffondors. En effet ceux-ci se posaient des questions concernant le joueur qui remplaçait Pucey. Mais Ron lançait des regards noir à Andrew qui était sortit comme un boulet de canon du corridor. Pendant ce temps, un élève était allé porter la liste final de l'équipe:**

Attendez, on vient de me remettre à l'instant la composition de l'équipe de Serpentard. Il semblerait que ce ne soit pas très légale comme méthode, commenta Lee

-La feuille de match peut être donnée juste avant le coup d'envoi, surtout lorsqu'un joueur est blessé, Jordan, tu devrais relire les règles, gronda Julia.

-Tais-toi idiote

-M. Jordan, veuillez s'il vous plaît vous calmer et commenter de nouveau le match, déclara McGonagall

**Cette dernière aurait du s'attendre de la part de son collègue et amis, à un coup de ce genre, surtout après ce qu'avait été capable de faire le jeune Serpentard. Elle eut la confirmation, lorsqu'il lui jeta un léger rictus amusé. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais il avait sans aucun doute plus de talent que le dernier des Weasley, mais heureusement pour eux, il ne jouait pas au même poste que le rouquin, peut être alors avaient-ils une chance de remporter le match. Elle interrogea du regard son collègue qui lui répondit par un sourire énigmatique, qui ne lui plut pas. De son coté l'ami des jumeaux reprit la parole:**

Comme je vous le disais, le dernier joueur sur le terrain n'est pas Adrian Pucey, qui est toujours à l'infirmerie, mais Andrew Jonsen, qui est lui aussi en première année. C'est la première fois depuis fort longtemps chers spectateurs que deux premières années sont autorisés à jouer au quidditch.

**Une ovation retentit dans les tribunes de Serpentard, couverte par quelques sifflets de la part des autres maisons. En entendant le nom du remplaçant, certains pâlirent. En effet, tout le monde était au courant de l'acte de vol effectué par le garçon, pour sauver sa camarade de classe. Ils se rassurèrent cependant, en se disant qu'il savait peut être faire des acrobaties avec un balais, mais qu'il jouait comme un manche. De plus, ils avaient le dernier des frères Weasley, qui avec son balais plus performant que celui d'Higgs n'aurait aucun mal à attraper le vif d'or.**

**Lorsqu'il sortit du corridor, Andrew sentit avec joie, le vent lui ébouriffer les cheveux, et une sensation de liberté l'envahit comme à chaque fois qu'il montait sur son balais. Il fut surpris de voir que plusieurs de ses camarades agitaient des bannières l'encourageant. Blaise avait un drapeau avec un serpent dessiné dessus, qui s'illuminait, et sur lequel était inscrit **« mène nous à la victoire Andrew »**. Il aperçut après avoir fait le tour du stade sa sœur agitant une écharpe où elle avait inscrit en lettre d'argent: **« vas-y petit frère t'es le meilleur »**. Il se reposa près de son capitaine, après avoir terminé son tour du stade.**

**Ce dernier, s'avança vers le centre du terrain, où l'attendait le capitaine de Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois, ainsi que madame Bibine. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole, fixant dans les yeux chacun des joueurs des deux équipes:**

Je veux que la rencontre soit placée sous le signe du fairplay, prévint-elle lorsque tous les joueurs se furent rassemblés autour d'elle.

**Étonnamment, elle semblait fixer Flint. Puis invita les deux capitaines à se serrer la main. Du moins chacun essayait de broyer celle de l'autre. Flint avait plus de facilité dans ce domaine que le Gryffondor, mais ce dernier se défendait pas mal, avant de reprendre position, auprès de leurs coéquipiers. Elle déclara ensuite:**

En position sur vos balais

**Elle mit le sifflet dans sa bouche, et une fois que tous les joueurs furent en position sur leur monture. Elle souffla fortement dedans signifiant le début du match. Andrew fut ébahi par la prestation des poursuiveuses de Gryffondor qui se saisirent de la balle à peine fut-elle lancée en l'air. Elle se dirigeait déjà vers leur but, lorsque Andrew se ressaisit**

Angelina Johnson se saisit du souafle et fonce vers les buts de Serpentard, dit Lee. Cette fille est vraiment une bonne poursuiveuse en plus d'être une jolie fille...

-Jordan!

-Excusez-moi, professeur, répondit-il. Elle fait la passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson, mais Marcus Flint, intercepte et s'envole vers les buts de Gryffondor à toute vitesse. Il fait la Passe à Julia Rex qui à la façon d'un joueur de volley, la boxe vers son nouveau coéquipier qui s'en saisit sans aucune difficulté. De leurs cotés les deux frères Weasley, ont deux munitions, qu'ils tirent directement vers le nouveau qui en esquive un faisant un tonneau, le second lui fonce dessus, mais d'un coup de balais ingénieux, il le renvoie à l'expéditeur , avant de faire la passe à son capitaine. Qui va marq... mais non le tir est arrêté, souffla-t-il

**Un ouf de soulagement parcouru les tribunes. Mais déjà les poursuiveuses de Gryffondors repartaient à l'assaut des buts de Serpentard, farouchement gardés par Marius Bletchey**

Le souafle est récupéré par Katie Bell, qui évite Flint et, reprit-il. Aie ça à du faire mal, un cognard en pleine tête, la plaignit-il. Le souafle est de nouveau dans les mains des Serpentards qui s'envolent vers les buts de Gryffondor, avec à leur tête Julia Rex, qui sonne la charge, deux cognard l'ont prise pour cible, et elle n'a pas le temps de faire sa passe que la balle lui est ravi par Angelina Johnson, qui fonce dans l'autre sens, commenta-t-il. Mais à peine fait-elle quelque mètre qu'elle est rattrapé par Andrew Jonsen qui lui chipe la balle, et remet son équipe dans le sens de la marche. Il fait la passe à son capitaine qui lance la balle loin devant vers julia Rex qui est au prise Katie Bell. Elle freine son balai et laisse tomber la balle pour Jonsen qui arrive par en dessous, ils ne sont plus qu'à quinze mètres des but d'Olivier Dubois qui se prépare à un nouvel arrêt. Jonsen arme sa frappe il va foncer dans l'anneau du milieu Olivier Dubois est sur la trajectoire, mais Julia Rex intercepte le souafle et marque le premier but du match en faveur de Serpentard dans le but de gauche, dit-il dépité. Allez ressaisissez-vous Gryffondors! Hurla-t-il ensuite

**Une clameur retentit dans les tribunes des Serpentards, qui félicitèrent leur poursuiveuse. Quelques minutes plus tard Serpentard augmentait le score, par le biais d'un doublé de Flint et de son premier but lors d'un match de championnat d'Andrew, qui fut chaleureusement salué par ses camarades. Les Gryffondors réduisirent la marque, par le biais de Johnson et Bell. C'est alors qu'il vit Weasley, se précipiter vers ses poteaux. Ni une ni deux, il envoya un boulet de canon vers sa coéquipière qui s'en saisit sans aucune difficulté, et décrocha pour partir à la poursuite du rouquin**

C'est la première fois que je vois cela, alors que les Serpentards, sont à l'attaque l'un de leur poursuiveur vient de décrocher, et est remplacer par l'attrapeur. Je ne sais pas si ce genre de techniques est autorisée par les règles de quidditch. En tout cas Jonsen, s'est mis en chasse de Weasley, qui fonce vers les buts de Serpentards. Il semblerait qu'il ait aperçut le vif d'or

**Andrew avait anticipé la trajectoire du vif et était maintenant au coude à coude avec le rouquin:**

Alors Weasley, pas trop déçu, de me trouver sur ton chemin, lui glissa-t-il. Je te promets que tu n'attraperas pas le vif, reprit-il

-Tais-toi Jonsen, ce n'est pas moi qui suis renvoyé, à la fin du match, répliqua avec un sourire vainqueur le rouquin

-Tu es vraiment lent à la compréhension, Weasley, grogna Andrew. Je suis désolé de mettre fin à tes rêves mais, je n'ai jamais été renvoyé pour quoique ce soit, la lettre concernait simplement ma participation au quidditch, ajouta-t-il un sourire victorieux aux lèvres

-Espèce d'idiot, je ne te laisserais pas te saisir du vif, même si pour cela je dois te faire tomber de ton balai, grogna-t-il dans la direction d'Andrew

**Il donna un violent coup d'épaule à Andrew qui ne s'attendant pas à ce geste stupide du Gryffondor, fit un brusque écart avant que son balais, ne tourne sur lui même. Andrew parvint à le maîtriser avant de renter dans une des tribunes. Les spectateurs s'étaient écartés, pour éviter de recevoir le joueur sur eux. Harry sauta alors dans la tribune. Il monta sur les rambardes de protection, et courut dessus tel un funambule avant de s'élancer dans le vide avec son balais en main. Petit à petit il se rassit dessus et la vitesse qu'il avait emmagasinée lui permit de rapidement rattraper le rouquin, qui ne s'attendait pas à le retrouver près de lui de sitôt. Il tenta de lui donner un nouveau coup d'épaule mais Andrew s'écarta. Le rouquin emporté par la vitesse fit un tonneau. Andrew profita de cette maladresse pour se coller à lui et le faire passer derrière une tenture qui pendaient d'une des tribunes. Le rouquin ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer finit sa route quelques mètres plus bas. Sa chute amortie par la tenture. **

Faute, hurla Lee. Elle est aveugle ou quoi, ce genre de geste est très dangereux....

-Jordan! Je crois que vous feriez mieux de vous concentrez sur vos commentaire, plutôt que sur l'arbitre, rappela à l'ordre McGonagall, qui n'en était pas moins furieuse

-Donc après cette scandaleuse tricherie, que dis-je cette faute honteuse....

-Jordan! Protesta le professeur de métamorphose

-D'accord Jonsen a faillit tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, mais ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, reprit-il

**Le match reprit ensuite son cours normal, mais alors que Andrew évitait un cognard et fonçait de nouveau vers le buts adverses, son balais fit une violente embardée, ne s'y attendant pas il faillit être désarçonné. Il ne dut sa survie qu'à un réflexe de son inconscient qui lui avait fait serrer les jambes autour de sa monture. Il se ressaisit et serra avec force le balai, tandis que ce dernier avait un nouveau soubresaut. Il vit Flint l'approcher mais le balais instinctivement s'éloigna du joueur de Serpentard ce dernier surpris lui cria:**

A quoi tu joues, Jonsen, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Demanda-t-il

-Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon balai, il est devenu comme fou, répondit Andrew

-Tu as besoin d'aide ? Demanda son capitaine

-Non, de toute manière vous ne pouvez pas vous approcher, Déclara Andrew, je vais essayer de me poser

**Tous les regards, convergèrent vers Andrew, qui semblait balancé comme un fétu de paille agité par une tempête. **

**Dans les tribunes, Kendra fut la première à s'apercevoir, qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal qui se passait. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser, mais il était probable que l'embardée de tout à l'heure causée par le rouquin avait du détériorer le balais. Non c'était impossible, le nimbus 2000, était un balais de haute qualité, un choc pareil ne l'aurait pas mis dans ces conditions. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais quoi. **

**Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, les amis de son fils s'interrogeaient. Surtout Neville, Aleksandra et Teresa qui se trouvaient cote à cote dans la tribune de Gryffondor:**

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que Andrew n'arrive plus à maîtriser son balai ?demanda Teresa

-Je suis sûr que c'est de la faute à Weasley, le choc de tout à l'heure à du endommager le balais, dit doctement Aleksandra

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr que toi Aleks, dit Neville

**Ce dernier ne fixait pas Andrew comme tous les autres, mais un point dans les tribunes leur faisant face.**

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Neville ? Demanda intéressée la jeune fille

-Regarde les tribunes des professeurs, indiqua-t-il en lui rendant ses jumelles

-Oh! Laissa échapper la fille de Sirius Black

-C'est Rogue, qui lui jette un sort, on dirait qu'il marmonne quelques chose, ajouta Teresa, en lui empruntant les jumelles. Mais pourquoi voudrait-il s'en prendre à Andrew, c'est un de ses élèves, reprit-elle

-Je suis sûr que cela à avoir avec ce qu'il s'est passé à Halloween, Neville a remarqué que Rogue, avait la jambe ensanglantée, et il en a fait part à Andrew. Ce dernier pense que quelqu'un d'autre était à l'origine du Troll, dans l'école, mais Neville et moi, nous sommes sûr qu'il en est l'auteur, ajouta-t-elle

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ne s'en serait-il pas pris à lui avant, ils étaient en colle tout les deux pendant plus d'un mois, déclara Teresa

-D'une les retenues étaient déjà terminés pour Halloween, et de deux, cela passerait pour un accident si jamais Andrew se tuait en tombant de son balais, expliqua Neville. Personne ne pourrait l'inculper, le crime parfait, reprit-il

-Mais c'est horrible, gémit Teresa

-Je me charge de lui vous deux surveillez Andrew, ajouta-t-elle

-Je viens avec toi Aleks, dit Neville

-Moi aussi, ajouta Teresa

-Non, si jamais, il voit qu'on l'a repéré, il pourrait faire plus de dégâts encore, répliqua d'une voix ferme la jeune fille

**Les deux Gryffondors s'avouèrent vaincu, et continuèrent à observer le professeur de potion, marmonner des sorts en direction de leur ami. Après quelques minutes, qui leur semblèrent une éternité, le balai cessa de trembler. En observant la tribune ou se situait le professeur Rogue, ils aperçurent une légère volute de fumée s'échapper de sous les tribunes, et Rogue cesser de marmonner des paroles, pour éteindre le feu qui ravageait sa robe.**

**Cependant l'acte de la Serdaigle n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. En effet Andrew, avait remarqué que le balai ne tremblait plus, mais il se dirigeait à vive allure, vers la tribune la plus proche, s'il ne sautait pas il ne s'en sortirait pas entier. Il se prépara à sauter mais le balais s'écarta violemment. Alors que Andrew cherchait à reprendre l'équilibre, il ne vit pas son balais foncer vers le cerceau le plus proche, et au moment ou il se redressait le balais passait entre un des cerceaux et lui prenait le cerceau dans l'estomac le désarçonnant et le faisant tomber d'une dizaine de mètre. Les spectateurs assistaient choqués à la chute du joueur de Serpentard, sans pour autant intervenir**

**Tout s'était passé très vite. Kendra qui avait déjà sa baguette en main avait essayé de ralentir la chute de son frère mais sans trop de succès. Il toucha le sol sablonneux dans un bruit mat. Quand elle le vit allongé par terre, immobile, elle eut un haut le cœur, qu'elle retint difficilement, et des larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins de ses yeux. Cependant elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Concentrant sa magie dans ses pieds. Elle sauta par dessus la barrière pour atterrir quelques mètres plus bas sous les regards choqués des autres spectateur. Elle courut vers son frère en écartant les joueurs des deux équipes qui entouraient son frère. Un fois à coté de lui, elle s'agenouilla, et se pencha vers lui, et prit son pouls. Celui-ci battait encore, elle souffla de soulagement. Elle lui caressa le visage, et lui parlait doucement:**

Reste avec moi Andrew, je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas une seconde fois, sanglota-t-elle. Un Médicomage et vite, hurla-t-elle

-Je suis toujours là, avec toi, murmura-t-il difficilement, toussotant pour reprendre son souffle

-Ne te redresse pas petit frère reste allongé, reprit-elle

-Ne t'en fait pas tout va bien, murmura-t-il faiblement

**Andrew tenta de se redresser, mais il s'évanouit de nouveau sous la douleur, une légère trace de sang maculant sa robe. Il recracha du sang, tandis que sa sœur l'allongeait sur le sol plus que jamais inquiète. Un silence pesant régnait dans le stade.**

**C'était la première fois, qu'un tel accident se produisait dans l'enceinte du collège. Aucun joueur de quidditch, aucun spectateurs ne bronchaient, ils étaient encore tous sous le choc. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kendra se releva et darda d'un regard perçant chacun des joueurs présent, cherchant sans doute à trouver parmi eux le coupable. Un seul d'entre eux semblait plutôt heureux, d'après ce qu'elle remarqua. Il s'agissait du rouquin, mais elle savait aussi qu'il était incapable d'avoir fait cela, seul un sorcier utilisant de la magie noire avait pu détériorer le fonctionnement du balai. Elle se chargerait, elle même d'étudier ce qui s'était passé avec lui, elle s'en fit la promesse. Après quelques minutes les joueurs qui étaient toujours en cercle autour d'eux deux, s'écartèrent pour laisser passer le directeur, suivit de près par la directrice adjointe et le professeur Rogue. Andrew vantait les mérites d'un des rares professeurs compétent dans son domaine. Cependant étrangement ce dernier avait le teint blafard, semblait nauséeux. Kendra le fixa intensément avant que cette dernière ne détourne le regard pour adresser la parole au directeur, mais ce dernier la devança:**

Vous devez être Mme Jonsen, si je ne me trompe pas ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, en effet, je suis Kendra Jonsen, répondit cette dernière. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe dans cette école par Merlin, ce n'est pas la première fois que mon frère met sa vie en danger parce que vous ne surveillez pas correctement ce qu'il s'y passe, tempêta-t-elle

**Les joueurs présents autour d'elle, parurent surpris par la répliques de la jeune femme. Le directeur se défendit:**

Je ne vois pas de quels fâcheux évènements vous parler, Mme Jonsen, reprit le directeur

-Dans ce cas laissez-moi vous rafraîchir la mémoire, vieux fou, rugit-elle en pointant son doigt vers le directeur. Il n'était pas encore arrivé à Poudlard qu'il a du sauver une fille qui a failli se noyer parce qu'elle ne savait pas nager, et qu'un crétin a fait chavirer la barque. Ensuite il a du sauver une fille parce qu'elle était tombé de son balai à cause du même crétin, ajouta-t-elle en fixant Ron qui n'en menait pas large.

-Suivez moi Mme Jonsen, je comprends votre colère, répondit le directeur calmement. Mais nous serions plus à l'aise pour discuter dans mon bureau, votre frère va être sous la surveillance de l'infirmière, il est hors de danger à présent, la voilà d'ailleurs qui arrive, ajouta-t-il en pointant du doigt l'infirmière qui trottinait vers eux.

-Je refuse de laisser mon frère tout seul un instant de plus, si jamais ce genre d'évènement venait à se reproduire Albus Dumbledore, je vous promets que vous n'auriez plus ce visage de papi gâteau que vous arborez en ce moment, le menaça-t-elle. De plus je retirais mon frère d'ici, sans aucune once de pitié, ajouta-t-elle en tournant les talons et suivant l'infirmière qui avait emporté son frère.

**Ce dernier avait eut énormément de chance, car il avait bien failli avoir une hémorragie interne, et une explosion de la rate. Heureusement pour lui, l'infirmière était intervenue rapidement, et lui avait porté les premiers soins très rapidement. Elle avait cependant demandé le soutien, d'un médicomage de Ste Mangouste, pour soigner les différentes blessures internes. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé leur travail, Andrew sembla de nouveau respiré normalement. Kendra de son coté avait observé, de loin les deux médecins s'occuper avec une grande attention de son frère. Ils connaissaient parfaitement leur métier et ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'elle traine dans leur pied. Avant de laisser Kendra s'approcher, d'Andrew, Pomfresh lui dit:**

Je sais que vous étiez en colère pour ce qui est arrivé à votre frère, mais je vous promets que Albus Dumbledore fait de son mieux pour s'occuper de ses élèves dans les meilleurs conditions qu'ils soient, déclara-t-elle

-Je comprends parfaitement ce que vous voulez dire, mais vous ne pouvez pas me dire que depuis le début de l'année, il a eut une tendance à la relâche, en tout cas je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait à mon petit frère, ajouta-t-elle sincère.

-C'est normal, il s'agit d'un élève et il est de mon devoir de s'occuper de lui de la meilleur manière qu'il soit, répondit l'infirmière. Si jamais votre frère venait à se réveiller, veuillez me prévenir immédiatement, bien que j'en doute fortement, reprit-il. Je pense même qu'il restera ainsi pendant au moins trois jours, conclut-elle

**Elle retourna à son bureau afin de remplir le dossier médical de son patient. Kendra quant à elle conjura une chaise et s'assit aux cotés de son frère. Elle lui caressa délicatement le visage, repensant à leurs retrouvailles, il y avait presque six mois. Il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis, mais elle savait au fond de lui, que ce qu'avait vécu Andrew avant et pendant sa vie à l'orphelinat avait été très difficile, pour en être aussi passé par là. Elle était heureuse d'avoir pu récupérer sa garde même si ce dernier faisait parfois des bêtises, mais c'était sa manière à lui de rattraper l'enfance qu'il avait perdu. Elle quitta l'infirmerie, le soir, en disant à l'infirmière qu'elle repasserait dans trois jours.**

**Comme l'avait prévu, l'infirmière, Andrew se réveilla au milieu du troisième jours. Il était entouré par quelques uns de ces amis qui étaient venu lui rendre visite, chaque jour avant son réveil pour lui déposer ses devoirs et lui parler, même s'il ne répondait pas. Lorsqu'il émergea totalement de son sommeil, la première chose qu'il dit:**

Est-ce que l'on a gagné le match ? Demanda-t-il sous les regards stupéfaits de ses camarades

-Je vais prévenir le dragon, que Andrew est réveillé, déclara Aleksandra en se dirigeant vers le bureau de l'infirmerie

-Tu es vraiment malade Jonsen, tu as failli y laisser la vie, et la première chose que tu demandes c'est si Serpentard, à gagner le match, déclara la voix de Morgana Crow

-Je sais merci Crow, je te remercie pour ton compliment, répondit Andrew en souriant. Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais me voir pour si peu, ajouta-t-il

-Si Malefoy ne m'avait pas forcé, je ne serais pas venu perdre du temps à t'écouter débiter des conneries Jonsen, répliqua-t-elle froidement. Au cas ou ton cerveau atrophié ne s'en serait pas rendu compte tu es resté inconscient trois jours complet

-Je t'ai en aucun cas, demander de le faire Crow, répliqua Andrew de la même manière

-Du calme tout les deux, gronda Blaise.

-C'est lui qui a commencé,

**Ils avaient protesté d'une même voix, indiquant l'autre du doigt de façon pas très mature. Ils se défièrent ensuite du regard, et Andrew avait une nouvelle fois gagné tandis que la jeune fille détournait le regard, les joues légèrement rouge. Les autres personnes autours de lui éclatèrent de rire. Blaise reprit la parole:**

Comme l'a dit Morgana, ça fait trois jour que tu dors la belle au bois dormant, déclara Drago qui était assis au pied de son lit. Mais grâce à toi nous avons tout de même remporter le match, ajouta-t-il souriant

-C'est génial, ajouta Andrew plus pour lui même que pour les autres

-En tout cas ça fait du bien de te revoir parmi nous Andrew, déclara Blaise en lui serrant la main. Et là-dessus même Morgana est d'accord avec moi, chuchota-t-il

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie Blaise, le menaça à voie basse.

-Blaise, laisse moi le voir, tu auras tout le temps de lui parler ce soir dans vos dortoir, intervint Daphné. Ce qu'essaye de te dire Blaise, de manière très subtile, c'est que finalement tu vas peut être pouvoir lui rapporter le gros lot, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse, avec un clin d'œil., faisant rougir le malade. Au fait j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un devoir de métamorphose, reprit-elle

**Andrew hocha de la tête pour marquer son accord:**

-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment ces trois jours ont été long sans toi, surtout avec Granger et Weasley, qui se la ramenaient tout le temps, enchaina Teresa en l'enlaçant amicalement

-C'est pas super sympa pour eux mais, c'est vrai que quand tu es là, ils sont plus silencieux, confirma Neville en lui serrant la main

-Merci à tous, répondit Andrew sincère

-Écartez-vous, s'il vous plait je dois ausculter mon patient, déclara l'infirmière, suivie de prêt par Aleksandra.

**Andrew la salua d'un petit signe de la main, celle-ci répondit de la même façon**

Comment vous sentez vous M. Jonsen ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je me sens en pleine forme, déclara Andrew

**Il tenta de se redresser afin de pouvoir quitter son lit, mais la poigne forte de Mme Pomfresh l'en empêcha:**

M. Jonsen vous êtes complètement inconscient, vous avez fait une chute de 10 mètres, vous ne pouvez pas vous levez comme si rien ne s'était passé, trancha-t-elle

-Bien sûr que si, répondit Andrew cherchant à sortir de son lit

-Vous êtes complètement inconscient de ce qui vous est arrivé et ce qui a failli vous arriver, répéta-t-elle furieuse

-Vous comprenez pourquoi c'est vraiment difficile de devoir s'en occuper, intervint une troisième voix

-Tu n'es vraiment pas gentille avec moi Kendra, gémit Andrew. Dis lui que je vais bien, ajouta-t-il

**Il tenta de la convaincre en faisant les yeux de chien battu, comme le lui avait enseigné son parrain.**

Tu sais parfaitement, que ça ne marche pas avec moi, répondit cette dernière impitoyable

-J'aurais au moins eut le mérite d'essayer, tu es vraiment une grande sœur méchante, se plaignit-il. Et puis j'en ai marre tu sais combien je déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à un hôpital

-Tu te tais et tu reste couché, sinon, je te promets que je te casse chacun de tes os pour être sûr que tu y reste, répliqua sèchement sa sœur

-Mais vous êtes folle, je ne vous laisserais pas faire de mal à mon patient, que vous soyez sa sœur, ou bien Merlin en personne, contra Pomfresh hystérique

-Allons calmez-vous, Mme Pomfresh, elle rigolait, intervint Aleksandra

**Son intervention calma les esprits. Mais le sourire sadique que fit la sœur d'Andrew ne rassura pas ses camarades pour autant. Ceux-ci déglutirent. La majorité d'entre eux, avaient été surpris par le saut de Kendra dans le vide trois jours auparavant. Mais ce qui les avaient le plus surpris, c'étaient les menaces qu'elle avait proféré à l'encontre du directeur. Ils leur semblaient à tous sans aucune once de doute qu'elle soit capable de mettre sa menace à exécution. Après quelques minutes d'analyse, l'infirmière retourna à son bureau tandis que Kendra serrait son frère dans ses bras:**

Je...je sais que tu m'aimes Kendra, mais tu n'es pas obligé, de m'étouffer pour me le prouver, dit-il difficilement

-Je suis désolé Andrew, répondit celle-ci rouge de honte

-Ils sont tous fous dans cette famille, pensa Morgana en les regardant tous les deux

-Au fait tu ne nous présente pas, déclara sa sœur en désignant les personnes autours de lui

-Non, non ce n'est pas la peine nous allions partir pour vous laissez tranquille tout les deux, déclara Drago, d'une voix chétive

-Restez ! Ordonna-t-elle. Je souhaiterais faire connaissance avec les amis de mon frère, déclara-t-elle pour les rassurer

-Ouais, de toute façon vous vous êtes habitué à ma folie, vous vous habituerez à la sienne aussi, déclara Andrew en souriant

-Prends ça idiot de petit frère, répliqua sa sœur en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête

-Mais tu es folle ça fait mal, répondit Andrew en se massant le sommet du crâne. C'est ça marre toi bien, Blaise, mais n'oublie pas que je lui ai dit que tu trouvais sa voix merveilleuse lorsqu'elle hurlait, ajouta-t-il goguenard

-Non, tu ne lui as tout de même pas dit ça, se plaignit Blaise effrayé

-Bien sûr que si, donc pour faire les présentation, voici Blaise Zabini, mon premier ami à Poudlard, déclara Andrew. Si tu adores sa voix quand elle hurle tu devrais l'adorer lorsqu'elle chante

-Bonjour, Blaise, déclara Kendra en lui serrant la main

-Bonjour Mme Jonsen, répondit le garçon en déglutissant difficilement

-Ensuite vient Daphné Greengrass, une camarade à Serpentard, avec qui je travaille mes devoirs, expliqua-t-il

-Bonjour Mme Jonsen, répondit-elle timidement

-Bonjour Daphné, dit celle-ci

-Tu connais Neville, pour l'avoir vu sur le chemin de Traverse, dit-il. Ensuite vient Teresa Cooper, avec qui je travaille aussi, reprit-il. Accessoirement, il s'agit de la fille que j'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine. Viennent ensuite Drago Malefoy et Aleksandra Terens, et pour finir la fille qui je te cite ferait mieux de se limer les ongles sur le sol plutôt que de voler sur un balais, présenta-t-il

-J'ai un nom et un prénom Jonsen, pas la peine de me donner des surnoms ridicules, répliqua cette dernière sèchement

-Je ne sais pas Dray trouve que mes surnoms sont plutôt cool, répondit Andrew. Je te signale par la même occasion que moi aussi j'ai prénom, et tu ne t'en sers pas souvent Crow, reprit-il vertement

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, vu que tu es un crétin fini qui ne pense qu'au quidditch et à rien d'autre, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons

-Du calme les enfants, intervint alors Kendra, ce n'est pas l'amour fou entre vous deux, ajouta-t-elle

**Morgana et Andrew la fusillèrent du regard. La jeune fille quitta l'infirmerie sans plus se retourner. Kendra reprit la parole:**

Je suis vraiment enchantée de tous vous rencontrer, et c'est avec joie que j'accueillerais ceux qui veulent venir passer les vacances de noël avec Andrew, ajouta-t-elle

-Merci, à vous Mme Jonsen, répondirent l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

-Nous allons vous laissez, maintenant, déclara Blaise. Vous devez avoir des tas de choses à vous raconter, reprit-il

-Merci Blaise, j'espère pouvoir fausser compagnie au Dragon ce soir, avoua dans un sourire Andrew

-Au revoir, Mme Jonsen, dirent les élèves en quittant l'infirmerie

-Je souhaiterais te parler Andrew, une fois que tu seras sorti de l'infirmerie, déclara Drago

-D'accord, répondit Andrew conscient que le sujet principal serait sa prise de bec avec sa camarade de Serpentard

-Je suis fière de toi Andrew, tu as su te faire de nombreux amis, en même pas deux mois, déclara-t-elle. En tout cas, j'espère que à l'avenir, ce genre de chose n'aura pas à se reproduire. Je ne peux pas quitter mon boulot pour venir te rendre visite parce que tu es tombé de ton balai, ou tu as voulu sauvé quelqu'un, déclara-t-elle

-Je sais, je sais Kendra, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue? Demanda Andrew curieux

**Cette dernière portait un débardeur Kaki, ainsi qu'un pantalon de treillis militaire, elle portait aussi de lourdes chaussures de combat. **

-Tu n'es pas le seul à devoir t'entraîner sérieusement, dit-elle mystérieuse

-Je croyais que tu étais secrétaire dans une petite entreprise, dit surpris Andrew

-C'est ce que je suis, répondit sa sœur. Mais tu sais tout comme moi que tonton Voldy, n'est pas mort, et un jour sans doute il reviendra, je préfère être prête pour te soutenir, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse

**La porte de l'infirmerie, s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue, qui se dirigea rapidement vers le lit de son élève:**

J'espère que je ne dérange pas M. Jonsen, dit-il. On m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici Mme Jonsen, reprit-il. Je vous l'emprunte quelques instants, nous avons à parler, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, expliqua-t-il

-Non, non, pour tout vous dire vous avez énormément de chance, parce que je m'apprêtais à retourner chez moi, avoua cette dernière. Andrew tu restes sage et tu ne fais pas de bêtise, d'accord

-Oui grande sœur, répondit Andrew las

-Très bien dans ce cas on se voit pour les vacances de noël, déclara-t-elle

-D'accord grande sœur, répondit Andrew en l'embrassant

-M. Jonsen, je vous souhaite un bon rétablissement, j'espère vous revoir très rapidement dans ma classe, ajouta-t-il en souriant

-Je l'espère aussi, déclara Andrew

**Les deux adultes quittèrent l'infirmerie. Le professeur de potion, conduisit la jeune femme jusqu'à son bureau, et l'invita à s'asseoir dans un des canapés se trouvant devant la cheminée:**

Bonjour, Mme Jonsen, vous devez sans doute être très surprise de ma convocation, mais j'avais à vous parler, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas si Andrew vous l'a dit où non mais je sais qui il est réellement, avoua-t-il

**Le professeur de potion vit son interlocuteur se tendre, mais il reprit:**

Ne vous en faites pas son secret est bien gardé avec moi, reprit-il

-Il doit en effet vous faire extrêmement confiance, pour ne pas m'avoir demandé de vous jeter un sort de mémoire, répondit la jeune femme

-En effet, cette confiance remonte à ses huit ans, alors qu'il revenait de l'hôpital, j'ai été chargé pendant quelques jours de lui apportés ses potions, expliqua-t-il.

-Je ne sais presque rien de sa vie avant l'orphelinat, avoua Kendra. C'est comme s'il ne se souvenait de rien, reprit-elle calmement

-Et pour cause, je ne serais pas étonné que Dumbledore lui ait jeté un sort de mémoire pour qu'il oublie sa vie passée, répondit calmement le professeur de potion. Mon problème est tout autre, j'avais une dette envers son père, et j'ai essayé de le sauver, lors du match de quidditch, malheureusement pour lui, j'ai échoué, à cause d'un de ses camarades qui croyant bien faire à enflammé ma robe

-Ou voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Kendra inquiète

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin, le balai de votre frère a été ensorcelé. Je ne vais pas vous cacher qu'il s'agit d'un sort de confusion extrêmement puissant du domaine de la magie noire, ce qui a permis au lanceur de contrôler quelques instants son balai.

-Je vois, tout s'éclaire, vous pensez que quelqu'un sait qui il est réellement et veuille s'en prendre à lui, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez savoir s'il n'a pas d'ennemi, répondit-elle

-Je ne suis pas surpris de voir que vous avez d'excellent faculté intellectuelle, tout comme votre frère me l'a démontrer. Laissez-moi vous dire cependant que ce sort de confusion n'aurait pu être jeter que par un sorcier adulte, il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une banal affaire entre étudiant, expliqua-t-il

-Je vois, mais Andrew ne m'en a pas parler. Même si parfois il a tendance à être totalement inconscient, il reconnaît quand il est en danger, et il m'aurait prévenu si jamais quelque chose de louche s'était produit, ou si quelqu'un lui en voulait, répondit cette dernière calmement. En tout cas je vous remercie, pour votre hospitalité, et soyez assuré que je lui en parlerait de vive voix lors des vacances de noël, ajouta-t-elle

-Très bien, c'est moi qui vous remercie, de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps, pour m'écouter émettre quelques hypothèses fumeuses, répondit Rogue

-Au contraire vos hypothèses se tiennent professeur Rogue, et c'est cela qui me fait peur, ajouta la jeune femme sérieuse

-Appelez moi Severus, répondit ce dernier

-Dans ce cas appelez moi Kendra, déclara cette dernière en souriant. Je ne vais pas abuser plus longtemps de votre précieux temps, reprit-elle. Ce fut en tout cas un plaisir pour moi, de rencontrer un des professeurs les plus compétents dans son domaine, d'après ce que dit mon petit frère, en lui serrant la main

-Vous savez les enfants ont souvent tendance à embellir la réalité, répondit modestement Rogue. Je me débrouille mieux que certains c'est tout

-Vous êtes modeste Severus, déclara Kendra dans un petit rire, j'espère vous revoir dans d'autre circonstance, ajouta-t-elle

-Moi aussi, ce sera avec plaisir, répondit Severus

**Tandis que Kendra retournait à son travail, le professeur Rogue avait fermé rapidement la porte de son bureau, une fois que son interlocutrice fut partie. Il avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de sensation lui arrivait, mais elle devait à voir tout au plus 25 ans alors que lui en faisait presque 35. De plus il avait l'impression de trahir son premier amour.**

**Au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, une jeune fille réfléchissait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Andrew Jonsen mais, il était le seul à la mettre dans cet état là. Ce crétin avait le don de la rendre faible, et de montrer aux autres que derrière son masque de froideur, elle avait, elle aussi un côté humain, alors qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Au contraire comme lui avait dit un jour son père: **« Montre ton humanité et on te piétinera, sans aucun remord** ». Mais lui arrivait par elle ne savait qu'elle moyen à briser sa carapace, tantôt la faisant rougir, tantôt la mettant hors d'elle. Comme pouvait-elle, lui résister et lui donner l'image qu'elle voulait que les autres aient d'elle. C'est à dire la jeune fille froide, et intelligente. Mais par elle ne savait quel moyen, ce dernier savait qu'elle cachait quelque chose de sombre en elle, et que personne mis à part Drago, était au courant. Peut être lui en avait-il parlé. Non s'était impossible, sinon, il serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Petit il s'était juré tous les deux de ne pas trahir le secret de l'autre, en d'autre terme ils avaient tous les deux passé un pacte sorcier. Elle revenait à la case départ et cela l'énervait énormément. Elle resta ainsi jusqu'au repas du soir.**


	21. Chapitre XIX: Cérémonie

_**Chapitre XIX: Cérémonie**_

**Le mois de Décembre fila à toute vitesse. Andrew avait l'impression que sa sortie de l'infirmerie ne datait que de la semaine précédente. Il se souvenait très bien de sa semaine passé à l'infirmerie suite à sa chute de balai. Ça avait été une semaine infernale et vraiment ennuyeuse.**

**En effet, malheureusement pour lui, Mme Pomfresh l'avait contraint à rester à l'infirmerie, la semaine suivant son accident, prétextant qu'il devait se remettre complètement de sa chute avant de pouvoir suivre correctement ses cours. Mais Andrew n'était pas dupe, il s'était rapidement douté que sa sœur, avait prévenue l'infirmière de sa possible tentative d'évasion le jour même où il s'était réveillé. En effet elle était la seule adulte à avoir entendu la phrase qu'il avait dite à Blaise. **

**Il avait donc du boire pendant le restant de la semaine, diverses potions infectes et autre décoction du même genre. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis venaient lui rendre visite assez souvent, lui apportant même parfois les cours qu'il avait manqué. Sans aucun doute possible Teresa et Daphné, passaient le plus de temps à ses cotés, car elles lui demandaient souvent de l'aide concernant principalement leurs devoirs de métamorphose ou bien d'enchantement, et Andrew était plus que heureux de les aider. Cela lui permettait de mettre en pratique les cours qu'il avait appris. Il était arrivé, parfois même que Mme Pomfresh soit obligée de les traîner jusqu'en dehors de son domaine, en les menaçant de leur suspendre leur droit de visite si jamais, elles ne quittaient pas immédiatement l'infirmerie. **

**Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il s'était ennuyé, au contraire, pendant que ses amis étaient en cours, lui recopiait ses devoirs et autres leçons, ou bien s'entraînait sous l'œil réprobateur de Mme Pomfresh à exécuter les sorts que les autres élèves de son année apprenait. Il s'était attendu à recevoir la visite de Thot, mais ce dernier n'avait pointé le bout de son nez que la veille de son retour dans sa chambre. Il s'était faufilé entre les jambes des amis d'Andrew avant de se cacher jusqu'à leur départ sous le lit. Finalement une fois que ceux-ci étaient partis, il était monté rejoindre son ami. Andrew avait paru surpris de le voir et lui avait d'ailleurs fait remarquer:**

Oh! Roi des serpents, qu'ai-je fait pour que tu daignes enfin rendre visite à un ami qui est enfermé dans une prison toute blanche ? Demanda-t-il sarcastique. Tu as enfin pu quitter ton observatoire pour me rendre visite, reprit-il mordant. En tout cas maintenant que tu es là, que veux-tu? L'interrogea-t-il

-Salut à toi, le sale morveux qui s'est cassé la figure de son balais, répliqua amusé le serpent. Tu peux toujours te moquer de moi tu sais, mais moi au moins, je ne suis pas bloqué dans un lit depuis plus d'une semaine, se moqua-t-il

-Et pour cause, tu ne sais pas volé, ricana Andrew. Plus sérieusement que viens-tu faire dans ma modeste chambre? Demanda-t-il

-On a plus le droit de rendre visite à un ami qui est alité, répondit le serpent

**Sous le regard sceptique d'Andrew, Thot décida de tout déballer:**

Je suis désolé de ne te rendre visite que maintenant, mais j'avais complètement oublié que nous devions organiser les ultimes préparatifs concernant la cérémonie, expliqua-t-il. C'est pourquoi me voilà, conclut-il joyeusement

-La... la cérémonie, bégaya Andrew surpris. Je savais que nous devions effectuer la cérémonie mais je ne pensais pas que nous nous en occuperions aussi tôt, avoua-t-il.

-Cela fait presque trois ans que nous parlons de cette cérémonie, contra Thot. Il serait peut être temps que nous passions aux choses sérieuse, reprit-il. N'ai-je pas raison ? Demanda-t-il

-Si si, tu as raison, confirma Andrew

-Dans ce cas, je peux continuer, dit Thot. Comme je m'apprêtais à te le dire avant que tu ne m'interrompe, grogna le serpent. Je pense que tu es désormais apte à pouvoir effectuer sans risque la cérémonie, affirma-t-il. Elle nous liera tous les deux et fera de moi à la fois ton familier et ton protecteur, enseigna-t-il. Pour cela, il va falloir que tu trouve de la craie blanche quelque dizaine de bougie et un petit couteau de cérémonie et...

-Hep! Hep! Hep! L'interrompit Andrew. Tu vas un peu vite en besogne, déclara-t-il. Je te remercie de la confiance que tu places en moi, mais je souhaiterais avant de m'engager connaître les critères qui te permettent de me juger apte ou pas à réussir cette cérémonie, reprit-il. Je te rappelle que si j'échoue, soit c'est l'hôpital soit c'est la mort, ajouta-t-il

-Je me doutais que tu allais remettre ça sur le tapis, déclara le serpent. Je reconnais que je pourrais simplement te répondre que je me base sur mon instinct pour déterminer ton aptitude à réussir cette nouvelle épreuve, avoua-t-il. Mais je sais parfaitement que tu ne t'en contenterais pas, admit-il. Pour répondre à ta question, je me base sur l'évolution de tes différentes capacités, c'est à dire tes capacités physiques, magiques et mentales, expliqua-t-il. Je sais aussi que je t'avais déjà affirmé que tu ne risquais rien, il y a trois ans, mais je sais maintenant que tes capacités physiques et mentales t'auraient peut être conduit au tombeau, conclut-il

-Si ces mots sont censés me rassurer, je dois dire que tu t'y prends comme un manche, répondit Andrew. En tout cas je bénis Merlin pour t'avoir donner une illumination il y a trois ans, sans quoi je ne serais plus de ce monde, ajouta-t-il

-Techniquement tu n'es plus de ce monde, répondit le serpent. Mais si tu as finis de te moquer, je vais peut être pouvoir reprendre là ou j'en étais, répliqua-t-il. Cela fait trois ans que nous parlons de cette cérémonie, il est peut être temps de l'effectuer maintenant, grogna-t-il. De plus tu connais parfaitement les risque encourus, reprit-il. Enfin si tu préfère repousser la cérémonie, je ne suis pas contre, proposa-t-il

-Non, nous effectuerons cette cérémonie le plus tôt possible, confirma Andrew. Tu sais comme moi, que plus le temps passe, plus nous avons de risques de nous faire prendre en train de parler en fourchelangue, reprit-il. Tu sais tout comme moi que ma télépathie est assez limitée, ajouta-t-il. Je tenais simplement à te faire remarquer que pour une fois tu avais eu un coup de génie, se défendit-il

-Tu sais, j'ai toujours eu des coups de génie, répondit le serpent

-C'est ça à d'autre, dois-je te rappeler, ton dernier coup de génie, le menaça Andrew

-Non merci, dit le serpent. Pour en revenir à nos moutons, reprit-il, il faut donc que tu trouves des bougies, des craies blanches, et un petit couteau de cérémonie, répéta-t-il. Les craies serviront à dessiner un pentagramme de cérémonie, les bougies quant à elles serviront de catalyseur pour la magie environnante, enfin le couteau servira comme tu t'en doute à faire une entaille dans la paume de ta main droite, pour sceller notre pacte, expliqua-t-il. Tu as tout compris

-Oui, parfaitement professeur Thot, répondit Andrew moqueur.

-Tu peux te moquer crétin de bipède, mais sache que ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela en à l'air, répliqua Thot. C'est pourquoi tu devrais peut être t'entraîner à dessiner un pentagramme parfait, conseilla-t-il.

-Si cela peut te rassurer alors je le ferais, répondit Andrew

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, Andrew, mets le toi bien dans le crâne, déclara Thot agacé. Si tu fais la moindre erreur dans la cérémonie s'en ai finit de toi, reprit-il froidement. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais que tu t'entraîne à dessiner ce genre de figure, et que tu sois concentrer sur ce que tu fais durant quelques heures, termina-t-il

-Merci pour tes précieux conseils mais je pourrais aussi te les retourner, répondit Andrew. Je n'ai pas envie de passer l'arme à gauche à cause d'une de tes pensées graveleuses, concernant tes futurs expéditions dans la salle de bain des filles de sixièmes et de septièmes années de Serpentard, ajouta-t-il réprobateur

-Je suis sûr que ce sera différent, quand d'ici quelques années, les filles de ton année seront enfin digne d'intérêt, répliqua le serpent. Tu me supplieras d'être tes yeux dans leur douche, et tu me demanderas à genoux de te décrire en détail le corps gracieux de ces jeunes femmes, insinua-t-il

-Jamais, je te demanderais de faire ce genre de chose, se défendit Andrew. Et je me passerais bien de connaître le détail de tes excursions, ajouta-t-il rouge de honte

-C'est ce que l'on dit, répondit-il. Tu me demanderas même de te dire à quels endroits se trouvent leurs grains de beauté, et si elles en ont de gros, ajouta-t-il. Je suis sûr que cela concernera principalement une certaine fille aux cheveux noirs, continua-t-il

**Sous les insinuations, du serpent Andrew était devenu aussi rouge qu'une tomate:**

De quoi veux-tu parler à la fin? Demanda Andrew toujours rouge. Je te préviens Thot si jamais j'apprends que tu as observé sous la douche Daphné ou d'autre fille de mon année, je te dénonce et tu passeras un sale quart d'heure, menaça-t-il

-Tu me fais rire Andrew, commença Thot. Tu penses réellement qu'elles vont te croire , ricana-t-il. Tu penses qu'elle vont te prendre au sérieux, répéta-t-il hilare. Tu es vraiment naïf parfois Andrew, se moqua-t-il. Je te rappelle d'une part que le fourchelangue est mal vu et donc amuses-toi à leur expliquer comment tu fait pour communiquer avec moi, expliqua-t-il. Et d'autre part, elles te dirons à raison que tu dois tenir en laisse ton animal de compagnie, ajouta-t-il victorieux. Enfin si tu veux mon avis, elles vont penser que tu leur raconte une histoire à dormir debout et elles vont te traiter de sale pervers, et tu vas t'en prendre plein la tête, prédit-il. Surtout si cette histoire parvenait par un malheureux hasard aux oreilles d'une certaine fille aux cheveux noirs, conclut-il hilare

-Tu oublie que j'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc. Je me verrais donc dans l'obligation de te transformer en ceinture, répliqua Andrew. Tu sais on a toujours besoin de ce genre d'affaire, reprit-il. A moins que tu ne sois plus utile pour concocter une potion, ajouta-t-il victorieux. Enfin si cela ne suffisait pas je me verrais dans l'obligation d'en parler à Kendra, et je suis sûr qu'elle me croirait, conclut-il le sourire aux lèvres

-Tu n'oserais pas, dit le serpent

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda Andrew. Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de te dénoncer à ma sœur, ajouta-t-il victorieux

-Tu n'oserais pas parce que je pourrais te rapporter des informations concernant une fille aux cheveux noirs, répondit Thot calmement

-Cela fait plusieurs fois que tu parles d'une fille aux cheveux noirs, dit Andrew. Mais de qui veux-tu parler ? Demanda-t-il perdu

-De l'humaine qui t'attire bien sûr, répondit le serpent comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence

-Non! Non! Non! Et non! S'exclama Andrew. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, gémit-il. Et puis je n'ai que onze ans, les filles ne m'intéresse pas et encore moins elle, expliqua-t-il. Je ne l'aime pas, conclut-il

-Comme le dit si bien ton parrain, il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'intéresser à d'aussi belle créature, répondit Thot rêveur. Et puis de qui parles-tu ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement

-Tu redescends sur terre serpent décérébré, tempêta Andrew. De qui veux tu que je parle si ce n'est de la fille aux cheveux noirs, connu aussi sous le nom de Morgana Crow, reprit-il agacé.

-Tu viens de te trahir, tout seul Andrew, répondit le serpent moqueur. Qui te disais que je parlais d'elle, il me semble que tu connais une autre fille avec des cheveux noirs, fit-il remarquer

-Toi, je vais te transformer en sac à main, tu vas voir, grogna Andrew. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'aime pas, combien de fois faudra-t-il encore que je le répète, s'emporta-t-il. Je ne le devrais pas, mais je la déteste: elle et son air supérieur, elle et ses préjugés à deux noises, elle et son caractère de chien...énuméra-t-il. Elle ressemble par certain point à cette idiote de Granger, et crois-moi c'est loin d'être un compliment, conclut-il

-Tu sais mon cher Andrew, avant que nous nous rencontrons, j'étais follement tombé amoureux d'une femelle boa, qui était magnifique avec ses écailles aux reflets bleu-vert...

-Viens en au fait Thot, interrompit Andrew impatient

-Je l'aimais profondément, mais il y avait un hic de taille, commença-t-il . Elle me détestait, continua le serpent imperturbable. Ça n'était pas tous les jours facile de se faire ...

-Accouche Thot, gémit Andrew

-Ce n'était pas tous les jours facile de se faire voler dans les plumes, reprit-il. Puis finalement, elle a fini par m'accepter, et nous vivions le parfait amour...

-Arrêtes s'il te plaît Thot, supplia-t-il

-Je ne te dirais que cela, de la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas, c'est à toi de décider si tu veux le franchir ou pas, répondit mystérieusement le serpent

-Que veux-tu dire par là ? Demanda le garçon perdu

-Oh! Il n'y a pas marqué agence matrimoniale sur mon front, s'emporta le serpent. Tu n'as qu'a faire usage de tes méninges pour une fois et découvrir par toi même ce que cela signifie, se moqua-t-il.

**Le serpent avait quitté la terre pour réfléchir aux paroles de son ami. Il savait qu'entre les deux, il y avait quelque chose qui à la fois les attirait l'un à l'autre et les repoussait aussi. Ils semblaient tous les deux si proches par certains points, mais si éloignés en même temps. Il maudissait Andrew pour être aveugle à ce point, mais il comprenait aussi le fait que les filles ne l'intéressait pas encore, bien qu'il l'avait déjà surpris à loucher sur la poursuiveuse de son équipe. Enfin l'autre de son coté ce n'était pas mieux même si elle se posait tout de même des questions sans doute à cause de son éducation. Il fut rappeler par Andrew qui le secouait:**

Oh! Thot tu m'écoutes, le secoua Andrew

-Oui, oui Andrew, je t'écoute, répondit le serpent. Je vais te donner un nouveau conseil, arrêtes de juger les personnes selon ce que disent les autres ou ce qu'elle montre au premier abord, conseilla-t-il. Depuis que tu es ici, et que tu as rencontré cette fille, tu ne cesse de juger selon les apparences, reprocha-t-il. Alors qu'avant tu cherchais à passer outre ce genre de carapace, et tu te faisais ta propre idée des personnes, expliqua-t-il. Alors que depuis que tu es ici tu as changé pourquoi? Fit-il observer

-Je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, répondit penaud Andrew. J'essaierais de faire un effort, reprit-il

-Ne me mens pas Andrew, je ne suis pas cet idiot de blondinet à qui tu as promis sans le faire, répondit Thot froidement. Tu ferais bien de faire attention, car dans le monde magique, une promesse n'a pas la même signification que dans le monde moldu. Monde dans lequel la définition s'est perdue, tu dois faire un effort un point c'est tout, répliqua le Serpent agacé. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai une expédition très instructive à monter, conclut-il en commençant à partir

-Hé attend! S'écria Andrew, nous n'avons même pas fixer de date pour la cérémonie, reprit-il

-Je pensais pourtant en avoir parler, réfléchit le serpent. Pour faire bref, parce que je n'ai pas le temps de te faire un cours dessus, ton professeur arithmancie t'expliquera cela sans doute mieux que moi, la meilleure date possible est celle du 21 décembre, reprit-il. En effet, c'est le jours de l'année, ou la magie entre en résonance avec les astres, et plus généralement la magie de l'univers, et elle devient donc pendant quelques heures plus puissante, expliqua-t-il. Salut sale môme, soigne toi bien, ricana-t-il

-C'est ça prend la tangente, vieux lâcheur, répliqua Andrew

**Andrew fut tirer de ses pensées par Blaise qui le secouait depuis un bon moment déjà. Andrew s'excusa en souriant et finit de boucler sa valise. En y repensant malgré le sauvetage de Morgana, sa valise avait été plusieurs fois attaqués, mais depuis qu'il avait jeté des sorts dessus, les personnes qui tentaient de renverser ses affaires se faisaient moins nombreuses. Il reconnut de mauvaise foi que Morgana Crow n'était peut être pas si impliqué que cela dans l'histoire. De plus, il se rendit compte que les personnes voulant le dévaliser, devaient être plusieurs car il avait jeté sur sa valise un sort qui saucissonnait le voleur. Il repensa encore à la fois où Goyle s'était trompé de valise et s'était retrouvé ligoter comme un saucisson, et en train de cracher des limaces après s'être trompé de malle. Finalement une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il était content, il allait enfin revoir sa sœur et son parrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, Osiris débarquait en trombe dans la grande salle et déposait devant lui une petite lettre. **

**Il ne fut pas surpris car la semaine précédente il avait écrit une lettre à la mère de Teresa, pour l'inviter elle et sa fille à passer les festivités de noël chez lui. Il devait s'agir de sa réponse:**

Cher M. Jonsen

C'est avec plaisir que j'ai reçu votre missive. Je vous remercie pour votre invitation.

Je me vois obliger de refuser car Teresa et moi-même devons nous rendre à une réunion familiale durant ces vacances. C'est pourquoi nous ne pourrons être présente le jour de noël chez vous.

Je suis très heureux de voir que tu vous vous entendez bien avec ma fille.

Passez de bonne fête et un joyeux noël

Sarah Cooper

**Andrew était réellement déçu car il s'attendait à avoir la jeune fille à la maison. Aucun des amis d'Andrew à Serpentard n'avait accepté son invitation, car comme tous les enfants de sang pur, il devait participer à la réunion familiale qui se déroulait pendant les vacances de noël. Il en était de même pour Neville qui devait passé les fêtes avec sa grand mère et son grand oncle Algi.**

**D'un autre coté, cela l'arrangeait un peu, car il allait avoir plus de temps pour préparer sa surprise, pour les autres invités qui se résumaient à Aleksandra, sa mère et peut être son oncle. Il avait déjà prévu des cadeaux pour ces trois personnes et l'un d'entre eux était de taille. Il sortit de son sac et rédigea une nouvelle missive pour la mère de Teresa.**

**A la fin du repas, il sortit de la grande salle et alla à la bibliothèque, pour emprunter quelques livres pour les vacances. Vers onze heures, il monta dans une calèche qui le reconduisit jusqu'à la gare de Pré au lard. Pour son voyage de retour il partagea son compartiment avec Blaise, Neville Daphné, Teresa et Aleksandra. Ils étaient tous un peu serrés mais Andrew, fit en sorte de prendre le moins de place possible afin de permettre à ses amis de jouer. Comme l'avait remarqué la plupart de ses amis, Andrew semblait rêveur depuis quelques jours. Seul Teresa fut assez courageuse pour lui demander si quelque chose le tracassait:**

Tu es sûr que ça va Andrew ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers le Serpentard

**Ce dernier qui avait la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre et les yeux fermés, se redressa vivement et fixa avec étonnement la jeune fille:**

Tout va bien Andrew ? Répéta-t-elle

-Oui oui, je te remercie, répondit-il évasivement

-Tu as l'air étrange, tu es sûr que quelque chose ne te tracasse pas ? Redemanda-t-elle

**Andrew en avait marre de cette sollicitude, mais il ne put répondre avec colère lorsqu'il croisa les yeux inquiets des tous ses amis. Il déclara à mi-voix:**

Je t'assure que je vais bien Tessa, répondit Andrew en lui souriant. Je sais que vous vous inquiétez énormément pour moi, parce que ces derniers temps je suis un peu dans la lune, reprit-il. Je vous en remercie, mais je vous assure que je vais bien, comprenez pour moi c'est la première fois que je vais passé noël en famille, expliqua-t-il. Et je ne sais pas trop comment agir, mentit-il. Je vous assure que votre inquiétude me touche mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, conclut-il

-Je suis désolé Andrew, répondit Teresa en baissant les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Tessa, dit Andrew en la serrant dans ses bras. Ce n'est pas toi qui a tué mes parents, reprit-il. Et puis d'après ce que l'on raconte noël c'est plutôt cool comme fête de famille, ajouta-t-il souriant

**Andrew n'aurait peut être pas du dire cette phrase, car tous ses camarades lui expliquèrent comment ils passaient noël. Blaise lui raconta que depuis qu'il était petit, son père sa mère et lui passait la soirée du réveillon devant un bon feu de cheminé, dans leur salon. Sa mère racontant des histoires sorcières qu'elle connaissait. Le Serpentard vantait les qualités de sa mère en tant que narratrice, en disant même que si elle l'avait souhaité elle aurait fait une grande romancière tellement elle avait de l'imagination. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Neville de raconter ses noëls en compagnie de sa grand mère et de ses nombreux oncles. Bien que son esprit commençait à dériver, il remarqua que Neville semblait leur cacher quelque chose. Mais Andrew ne lui en tint pas rigueur, comme lui, il avait des secrets, et il attendrait que le jeune homme se dévoile pour connaître la vérité. Vint le tour de Teresa, qui fut très brève, pour la bonne et simple raison, qu'elle ne fêtait presque pas noël, car sa mère n'étant jamais présente...**

**Andrew s'imagina quelques instants le soir du réveillon en compagnie de sa sœur et de Sirius, auprès d'un bon feu de cheminée. Sirius leur racontant les diverses histoires qui avaient secoué Poudlard pendant leurs années, et tout les deux mangeant de la guimauve grillé par le feu de cheminé. Pendant quelques instants il réussit à effacer, la vrai raison de son air rêveur. **

**En effet, plus les jours s'approchait du solstice d'hiver, plus il était stressé. Il avait prévu en cas d'échec un plan pour que ses cadeaux arrivent à ses amis. Mais peu à peu son esprit dériva une nouvelle fois, lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Aleksandra. En effet, il savait que la surprise leur ferait énormément plaisir mais il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir révéler de nombreuses choses concernant son passé. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas empêcher sa marraine et sa meilleur amie de lui poser ce genre de questions, surtout après qu'elles auraient eu toutes les deux leur surprise. Il sourit un instant, prenant au dépourvu ses amis qui discutaient à coté de lui de choses et d'autres. Ces derniers s'étaient rapidement aperçus que leur ami était de nouveau parti dans ses pensées. Avant de s'endormir, Andrew entendit Aleksandra tenter de convaincre Daphné et Teresa de s'habiller de façon moldue.**

**Après quelques heures de voyages et de nombreuses batailles de cartes explosive, le train arriva enfin à destination. Il faisait nuit et des flocons d'une blancheur incomparable tombaient en grande quantité sur la capitale anglaise. A peine Andrew eut-il posé son pied sur le quai que sa sœur se précipita sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il rougit de gène, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué aux élans d'affection de sa sœur. Il l'embrassa à son tour sur les joues. **

**Il vit ses camarades se précipiter eux aussi sur leur parents qui les attendaient non loin de là. Il regarda attentivement Neville se faire accueillir avec chaleur par sa grand mère. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Blaise qui rejoignait les bras de sa mère, de même que Daphné et Teresa. Aleksandra quant à elle avait laissé tomber ses affaires et s'était jetée dans les bras de sa mère qui l'embrassa avec amour. Cette dernière s'approcha d'ailleurs de Kendra, et lui dit:**

Bonsoir, vous devez être Kendra Jonsen, dit-elle en se tournant vers la sœur d'Andrew

-En effet, c'est bien moi, répondit cette dernière. Je suis enchanté d'enfin faire votre connaissance Mme Terens, et toi tu doit être Aleksandra, si je ne me trompe pas, reprit-elle en se penchant vers la jeune fille. Andrew m'a énormément parlé de toi dans ses lettres, il disait que tu étais une fille géniale et plutôt sympa

**Andrew rougit de honte, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa sœur déballe au premier venu le contenu de ses lettres, il allait devoir faire une mise au point avec elle.**

-Merci, répondit la jeune fille en souriant

-Pour le jour de noël, comme Andrew à surement du vous le dire, nous devions venir à trois, mais l'oncle d'Aleksandra ne pourra pas être présent, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas, déclara Serena Terens. Je sais que je m'y prends un peu à la dernière minute pour vous prévenir mais je n'ai eu la nouvelle qu'il y a quelques jours, s'excusa-t-elle

-Ne vous en faites pas, je n'avais pas encore commencé les préparatifs, répondit avec sincérité Kendra.

-Bien cependant, je souhaiterais apporter le dessert si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, reprit la mère d'Aleksandra

-Comme vous voulez, répondit Kendra. Ne vous occupez du transport, nous viendrons vous chercher chez vous, nous n'avons pas eut le temps de raccorder notre cheminée au réseau, et nous sommes dans un milieu, où il y a de nombreux moldus, il ne serait pas prudents pour vous de transplaner, expliqua-t-elle. Donc nous viendrons vous chercher en voiture, vers onze heures précises chez vous, ajouta-t-elle

-Très bien, comme vous voudrez, déclara Serena.

-Bon et bien, vu que les derniers préparatifs sont terminés, nous pouvons y allez Andrew, dit Kendra. Dit au revoir à tes amis, et nous partons, reprit-elle

-Oui grande sœur, dit Andrew

**Comme le lui avait demandé sa sœur, il salua ses amis et quitta le quai bondé. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivaient enfin chez eux. Il fut accueilli joyeusement par son parrain qui l'enlaça de nouveau dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Rapidement Andrew monta dans sa chambre et sortit de sa malle ses vêtements qu'il rangea rapidement dans son armoire et ses livres qu'il posa avec ses devoirs sur son bureau. Il retira son pull afin de permettre à Thot de sortir de sa cachette. Ce dernier se laissa glisser le long des jambes d'Andrew avant de filer par la porte entrouverte.**

**Andrew sourit lorsqu'il entendit son parrain crier dans le couloir. Il devait sans doute avoir croisé le chemin du serpent qu'il n'appréciait guère, surtout quand celui-ci prenait un malin plaisir de claquer la mâchoire aussi près de ses orteils. Comme Andrew s'y attendait, son parrain débarqua dans sa chambre et referma aussitôt la porte derrière lui. Le garçon ne savait pas ce que lui voulait l'animagus chien, mais il était certain qu'il n'apprécierait pas la conversation. Sirius s'assit nonchalamment sur le rebord de son lit tandis qu'Andrew s'asseyait calmement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, regardant avec un certain intérêt les flocons tomber sur la campagne anglaise. A peine fut-il installé que son parrain prit la parole:**

D'après ce que m'a dit ta sœur lorsqu'elle est revenue en Novembre de l'infirmerie, tu as la côte auprès des filles commença-t-il. Pour quelqu'un qui disait que le sexe opposé ne l'intéressait pas c'est plutôt étrange, reprit-il ironique. Quatre filles qui tournent autour de toi dès la première année, tu es vraiment doué, continua-t-il. Ta sœur m'a dis que tu t'entendais plutôt bien avec Daphné Greengrass, Teresa Cooper, Aleksandra Terens, et Morgana Crow, poursuivit-il. C'est vrai ? Demanda-t-il naïvement

-Pourquoi cela serait-il faux ? Répondit Andrew. Ma sœur n'a pas pour habitude de mentir, ajouta-t-il

**Ce dernier commençait à voir où son parrain voulait l'entraîner. Et il n'avait pas vraiment envi d'aborder le sujet avec lui maintenant.**

-Tu ne nies donc pas être intéressé à onze ans par des filles, cria victorieusement Sirius

-Mais que vas-tu chercher Sirius, grogna Andrew. Ce sont simplement des amies, quoique pour Crow se soit plutôt le contraire, ajouta-t-il absent. Et si tu demandes si j'en aime une tu te fourre le doigt dans l'œil...

-Ça c'est ce que l'on dit, répliqua Sirius. Je me moque que tu t'intéresses aux filles reprit-il. Mais si jamais tu oses avoir des gestes avec ma fille à la limite de la décence, je te jure que tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure, le menaça-t-il

-Ce n'est pas le cas Sirius, dit Andrew en déglutissant difficilement. Ce sont des amies, de simples amies, reprit-il. Tu connais ce mot dans ton vocabulaire, ajouta-t-il amer. A.M.I.E, épela-t-il. Tu c'est ce que signifie ce mot, n'est-ce pas sous-entendit-il

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot Andrew, répliqua son parrain. Combien de fois j'ai sorti cette excuse à ton père, et quelques jours plus tard, je sortais avec la fille, et je couchais avec elle, ajouta-t-il

-Merci de ne pas me raconter tes différentes liaisons, avec les autres femmes que tu as rencontré, gémit Andrew. Les résumés des expéditions de Thot dans la salle de bain des filles me suffisent amplement, ajouta-t-il désabusé. Concernant ta fille, il s'agit simplement d'une bonne amie, de ma meilleur amie, de ma sœur, reprit-il à mi-voix. Tu ne coucherais tout de même pas avec ta sœur ? Le questionna-t-il

-Je ne suis pas comme ça, répondit son parrain. J'espère pour toi que s'est le cas, reprit-il. Sinon, je te ferais passé l'envie d'aimer ma fille, poursuivit-il

-Je te le jure Sirius, répondit Andrew fatigué

-C'est quoi cette histoire, d'excursion dans la salle de bain des filles ? Demanda son parrain soudainement intéressé. J'ai toujours rêvé espionner les filles à Poudlard sous leur douches, comment as-tu réussi cette exploit? Demanda-t-il

-Ce n'est pas moi Sirius, répondit Andrew rouge de honte. C'est Thot qui n'a rien trouvé de plus intéressant que d'observer les filles de sixièmes et septièmes années sous leur douche, expliqua-t-il

-Tu me racontes, tu me racontes, le supplia Sirius

-Va demander à Thot, il te racontera tout dans les détails, déclara Andrew en ramenant ses jambes contre son torse

-Tu es sûr que tout va bien Andrew, tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette, dit son parrain

-Ce n'est rien, répondit le garçon. Ça va être la première fois depuis que je suis né que je vais passer noël en famille et je ne sais pas comment réagir, quoi faire, avoua-t-il

-Ne t'en fait pas tu vas voir, c'est génial comme fête, et puis pour ta sœur aussi c'est nouveau, ajouta-t-il en se levant du lit et s'en allant

-Attend Siri, dit Andrew. J'aurais un service à te demander pour ce soir, et je ne voudrais pas inquiéter Kendra, qui semble déjà débordé, et très inquiète en ce moment, expliqua-t-il

-Tout ce que tu veux, répondit Sirius

**Il se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il connaissait son père et chaque fois qu'il lui avait dit cette phrase, il avait fini dans des emmerdes pas possible. Cependant il offrit un sourire contrit**

Je souhaiterais que tu jettes pour la nuit un sort de silence, déclara Andrew. Ne t'en fais ce n'ai pas pour faire des bêtises, simplement, se défendit-il. Je compte travailler jusque tard dans la nuit et je ne souhaiterais pas vous déranger, mentit-il

-Tu ressembles énormément à ton père mais par certain point tu es comme Lily, dit-il avec regret, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Comme toi, elle désirait toujours travailler et s'occuper plus du bien être des autres que du sien, révéla-t-il. C'était une grande femme Andrew, tout comme ton père. Comme je te l'ai promis, je m'en occuperais après manger, conclut-il en quittant la chambre

-Merci beaucoup Siri, le remercia Andrew

**Andrew n'avait en aucun cas voulu faire pleurer son parrain, mais il savait combien la mort de ses deux amis l'oppressait. Bon nombre de fois Andrew lui avait répété qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais maintenant, il savait que Sirius devait se convaincre lui même de son innocence dans cet acte. **

**Après manger, Andrew grimpa rapidement dans sa chambre et s'enferma à l'intérieur, il commença par faire de la place. Il repoussa son lit contre le mur puis, avec une craie blanche, il dessina un pentagramme à cinq branches. Une fois que cela fut fait il plaça à l'extrémité de chacune des branches une bougie blanche. Il sortit de sa malle un couteau de cérémonie. Heureusement pour lui, le paquet lui était parvenu emballé à Poudlard, ce qui lui avait permis de ne pas paraître trop suspect. **

**Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit frapper à sa porte. Andrew se précipita pour éviter que sa sœur ou son parrain n'entre dans la pièce. Il s'agissait de sa sœur, qui lui souhaitait une bonne nuit de repos. Thot en avait profiter pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, il devait de nouveau ouvrir la porte. Il s'agissait de Sirius qui lui prévenait pour le sort. **

**Enfin après quelques secondes il soupira de soulagement. Comme lui avait expliqué Thot, il se plaça avec le serpent au centre du pentagramme. Ce dernier prit la parole:**

Tu peux toujours refuser, il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir en arrière, déclara-t-il

-Non, je me suis préparer pour effectuer cette cérémonie depuis plus d'un mois, alors tu penses bien que je ne vais pas reculer maintenant, répliqua-t-il

-Très bien dans ce cas tu vas m'écouter, dit le serpent. Tout d'abord tu vas t'entailler la main, un fois que cela sera fait, je lécherai le sang, avant que tu ne plaque ta main contre le sol, expliqua-t-il. C'est assez clair ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Andrew

**Après ces quelques mots, Andrew s'exécuta. Il prit le couteau dans sa main droite et s'entailla la paume de la main gauche. Une fois que cela fut fait, le serpent lécha le sang. Andrew ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'il sentit la langue fourchue boire son sang. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Thot reprit la parole:**

Maintenant je vais te mordre, il va falloir ensuite que tu récites les mots que je vais te donner, expliqua-t-il

-D'accord, répondit Andrew appréhendant ce moment.

-Très bien, dans ce cas allons-y, dit le serpent en plantant ses dents dans la main droite d'Andrew.

Etnairtnoc snas ségnahcé nosiop el te gnas el euq ,

elbitcurtsedni ed niel tnevres.

Etnairtnoc snas ségnahcé nosiop el te gnas el euq ,  
reilimaf nom iul ed essaf  
Etnairtnoc snas ségnahcé nosiop el te gnas el euq ,  
ertîam nos iom essaf  
ednom erton tnassigér senivid secrof xua elleppa ne'j,

neil erton rellecs ed riovuop ruel rap ed tnetpecca selle'uq,

reilimaf nom iul ed te ertîam nos iom ed tnassaif

siamaj tuot a

-Tu n'aurais pas pu me la faire répéter avant, crétin de serpent, grogna Andrew, c'est du charabia, reprit-il

-T'es toi, reste calme ou bien le poisson va se propager plus rapidement, maintenant répète après moi, les phrases que je viens de dire.

**Andrew se mit alors à réciter les phrases qui n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Au bout de la première fois, il sentit déjà les effets du poison. Ses muscles, commençaient à se durcir, et à ne plus pouvoir réagir. Au bout de la deuxième répétition, il commençait à avoir des spasmes incontrôlable. Puis à la troisième fois, il commença à hurler de douleur, il pleurait tellement il avait l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Le poison continuait son chemin mortel vers le cœur. Au bout de la sixième répétition, il s'évanouit sous la douleur.**

**Thot fut très surpris de voir que le garçon avait réussit à répéter six fois, le poème d'incantation. En règle général, il était nécessaire de ne répéter que trois fois ces mots. Le garçon avait dépassé ses espérances les plus folles, cependant, il continuait à être agité par de violents spasmes, le serpent se demanda s'il n'avait tout simplement pas injecter trop de venin. Et malheureusement c'est ce moment là que choisit Kendra pour faire irruption dans la chambre...**

**En effet, elle s'était levée en plein milieu de la nuit pour aller prendre un morceau de chocolat dans la cuisine. C'est en retournant dans sa chambre, qu'elle avait aperçu de la lumière dans la chambre de son frère. Pensant qu'il travaillait encore à cette heure avancée de la nuit, elle était entrée pour lui demander d'aller se coucher. Mais elle tomba sur le corps convulsant de son frère. Elle poussa un hurlement de terreur et se jeta à ses côtés et essaya de le réveiller. Mais rien n'y faisait, il continuait à s'agiter dans tout les sens. Elle paniqua encore plus quand elle se rendit compte que son frère se trouvait au milieu d'un pentagramme, avec à ses côtés un couteau de cérémonie et des bougies de cire. Elle se mit à pleurer lorsqu'elle l'entendit hurler de douleur, le front en sueur, combattant certainement contre une forte fièvre. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte, qu'aucun son n'était sorti de la chambre et que depuis le couloir elle ne l'avait pas entendu crier. **

**Quelqu'un avait du jeter un sort d'insonorisation, vu que ce n'était pas elle, et que son frère ne pouvait pas lancer de sort sous peine de ce faire expulser. Il ne pouvait s'agir que de l'autre. Comme une folle, elle se précipita dans la chambre de l'animagus chien. Ne faisant pas attention à la semi nudité de l'homme, elle le secoua de toutes ses forces, en lui hurlant:**

Par merlin Sirius debout.

-Hein, que... que ... quoi, bégaya-t-il intelligemment

**Perdant patience, elle lui hurla la première phrase qui lui venait à l'esprit.**

-Le ministère t'a retrouvé, fuit, lui hurla-t-elle dans les oreilles l'arrosant abondamment d'eau

-Quoi, merde de merde, dit-il en sautant hors de son lit

-Très bien écoute moi Black, c'est toi qui a jeté un sort sur la chambre d'Andrew ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mais de quoi tu me parles, je dois fuir, ils ne doivent pas savoir que j'ai dormi chez vous sinon vous êtes morts, répondit paniqué Sirius

**Il était tellement paniqué qu'il avait enfilé son pantalon à l'envers et mis sa tête dans une manche de son tee-shirt blanc**

-C'est une blague Sirius, cria Kendra. C'est Andrew, il va mal, reprit-elle. Il n'arrête pas de trembler, ajouta-t-elle complètement paniquée

-Que...que...quoi, dit-il

-Putain que tu es lent à la détente Black, grogna la jeune femme

**Elle l'empoigna de force par le bras et le conduisit jusque dans la chambre de son filleul, qui s'agitait encore dans tout les sens. En voyant cela, les yeux de l'animagus chien s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il déclara:**

Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans ce pentagramme ? Demanda-t-il effrayé

-C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir moi aussi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. C'est toi qui as jeté ce sort d'insonorisation ? Redemanda-t-elle

-Oui, répondit penaud Sirius. Il m'avait dit qu'il devait travailler assez tard cette nuit pour faire ses devoirs, expliqua-t-il. Il ne voulait pas te déranger donc il m'avait demander de poser un sort d'insonorisation, avoua-t-il

-Et tu l'as cru, grogna-t-elle

-Et que voulais-tu que je fasse, je ne pensais pas qu'il effectuerais un rituel de je ne sais trop quoi, répliqua amer Sirius

**Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrêta de s'agiter. Les deux adultes se penchèrent sur lui craignant le pire mais ils soufflèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils virent la poitrine du garçon se soulever à allure régulière. Sirius se saisit délicatement de son filleul et l'allongea sur son lit. De son côté Kendra fit apparaître deux fauteuils. Elle s'assit dans l'un d'eux, et surveilla avec inquiétude son frère, en lui caressant délicatement la main. Elle avait les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré. Elle finit tout comme Sirius par s'endormir aux premières heures du matin.**

**Lorsque Andrew se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait un peu mal à la gorge, et ses muscles étaient tous très endoloris. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Après quelque minutes à rêvasser, il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait plus sur le sol froid de sa chambre, mais bien confortablement installé dans son lit. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien loin, lorsqu'il aperçut son parrain et sa sœur côte à côte, leurs têtes reposant sur son lit. La panique l'envahit soudain. S'ils l'avaient vu en train de ce tordre de douleur, il allait passé un sale quart d'heure, Sirius se sentirait sans doute trahi, car il avait jeté le sort pensant que son filleul travaillait, tandis que sa sœur lui hurlerait dessus pour son inconscience. **

**Il pourrait fuir, mais cela ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est à s'attirer les foudres de sa sœur. Sans faire de bruit, il se leva et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit son livre de métamorphose et commença à rédiger son devoir sur le sortilège de transfert. Il continua en s'occupant ensuite par le devoir d'enchantement. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit sa sœur se réveiller et le chercher du regard.**

**Andrew déglutit lorsqu'il remarqua le regard que lui jeta sa sœur. Si ceux-ci pouvaient tués, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Elle ne parla pas et cela fit encore plus mal à Andrew. Ce dernier savait qu'elle devait vraiment l'avoir mal pris surtout si elle ne lui adressait plus la parole. Sirius ne fut pas aussi silencieux lorsqu'il se réveilla. Ce dernier lui hurla dessus pendant près d'une demi-heure, en lui disant qu'il était complètement inconscient de faire une cérémonie de magie noire à son âge, et qui plus est dans sa chambre. Andrew eut beau lui répéter qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de magie noire, il s'agissait simplement d'un pacte d'homme à animal. L'animagus chien resta campé sur ses positions, n'en démordant pas. Il finit par quitter la chambre en claquant violemment la porte. **

**Jusqu'au réveillon, les deux adultes ne lui adressèrent plus la parole, sauf quand il s'agissait de venir manger. Alors que Andrew finissait de décorer la maison et d'habiller le sapin, avec de sublimes guirlandes aux couleurs chatoyantes, sa sœur l'appela pour qu'il vienne l'aider en cuisine. La soirée se passa comme il se l'était imaginée dans le train du retour. Ils s'étaient tous assis en cercle autour de la cheminée, et il avait fait fondre de la guimauve dans la cheminée. Sirius avait alors racontés sa première année à Poudlard, comment il avait fait la rencontre de James Potter, Rémus Lupin, et du traître. Vers minuit, ils allèrent tous se coucher.**


	22. Chapitre XX: Premier noël en famille

_**Chapitre XX: Premier noël en famille **_

**Il était très nerveux, lorsqu'il décida de repousser ses couvertures. Lentement, il sortit de son lit et se laissa tomber à côté sans bruit. Il se mit sur ses genoux, jetant un œil au bureau du surveillant qui semblait toujours dormir. Lentement, il déplaça son polochon et le mit le long de son lit et il reposa par dessus sa couverture donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il était toujours présent dans son lit.**

**Il s'allongea sur le sol froid et rampa sous les lits de ses camarades qui semblaient profondément endormis. Il passa sous les lits de la rangée face à la sienne et discrètement il s'approcha de la porte qui fermait leur dortoir. Il sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon, le petit couteau qu'il avait volé à la pêcherie. Il le déplia, mit le cran de sécurité et passa la lame du couteau dans l'interstice entre la porte et le mur, il monta un peu jusqu'à atteindre le mécanisme de fermeture. **

**Pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. C'est pourquoi il n'eut aucun mal à appuyer avec son couteau sur l'enclenche de la porte, pour l'ouvrir. Sans bruit, il l'entrouvrit et laissa s'échapper Thot, qui rampa à vive allure dans le couloir sombre. En attendant que son compagnon revienne il s'accroupit contre le mur, laissant la porte entrouverte.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, le Coatl revint tranquillement. Ce dernier siffla frénétiquement:**

On peut y aller, il n'y a personne, siffla le serpent

-Très bien, répondit Harry, monte sur mon bras, ajouta-t-il

**Quelques secondes plus tard le serpent s'entortillait autour du bras de son ami. Lentement, jetant un ultime coup d'œil au bureau du surveillant, il se précipita dans le couloirs sombre uniquement éclairé par les rayons de la pleine lune et par les veilleuses. Il marcha en tâtonnant dans le couloir sombre, lorsqu'il vit que les rayons d'une lampe torche s'approchaient de plus en plus de sa position. Il gronda:**

Je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne

-C'était le cas il y a cinq minutes, répliqua le serpent. Mais tu sais que tu n'as qu'un mot à me dire et je l'envoie vers l'autre monde, reprit-il

-Bien sûr et puis quoi encore, ronchonna Harry. On doit faire cela sans bruit et un corps qui tombe ne le fait pas en silence, rappela-t-il. Personne ne doit savoir que je ne suis plus dans mon lit avant qu'on ait au minimum rejoint Sirius, conclut-il

-Dans ce cas tu devrais te planquer avant que le garde ne nous trouve, répliqua agacé le serpent.

**Heureusement pour lui, il avait appris par cœur la situation des moindres cachettes dans le couloir. Il se faufila donc alors à l'intérieur d'une ancienne cheminée inutilisée depuis longtemps, et escalada à l'intérieur du conduit afin de laisser l'âtre vide au cas où le garde aurait dans l'idée de vérifier qu'un gamin ne se soit pas cacher à l'intérieur. Harry savait qu'il allait réussir cette fois, il était certain que cette fois serait la bonne, il allait enfin pouvoir quitter cet endroit atroce. Il avait déjà échouer une fois et il ne souhaitait revivre pour rien au monde ce qu'il avait vécu un mois auparavant.**

**Par chance le garde passa sans faire attention, à la cheminée et continua lentement sa ronde. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Harry ne redescende dans l'âtre. Il pesta encore une fois contre le serpent qui lui fit remarquer qu'il allait laisser derrière lui des empreintes de pieds sur le tapis usagé qui était au milieu du couloir. Il tourna sur la droite, et continua à avancer comme si de rien était jusqu'à la porte de la chambre des filles, et s'essuya les pieds devant, laissant croire ainsi qu'il était allez rendre visite à ses camarades. En effet il n'était pas rare que les garçons aillent rendre visite aux filles la nuit. Plusieurs fois Harry s'était faufilé dans leur chambre pour que Kendra le réconforte et lui chuchote des histoires. Plusieurs fois même s'était elle qui était venu le voir et s'était allongé sans bruit à coté de lui. **

**La première fois qu'elle l'avait rejoint pour le réconforter, il avait rougi de gène lorsqu'il avait senti contre lui les formes naissantes de sa future grande sœur. Celle-ci s'était aussi endormis à ses côtés plus d'une fois et il avait du la réveiller pour qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre avant que le surveillant ne se réveille. Le sifflement agacé de Thot la rappela à la raison.**

**Ensuite à pas de loup, il continua sa route jusqu'au bout du couloir où se trouvaient les escaliers, en jetant des coups d'œil effrayé dans son dos. Il passa la porte et laissa filer une nouvelle fois Thot qui descendit jusqu'à l'étage du dessous. Celui-ci lui siffla que la voie était libre et Andrew descendit rapidement les escaliers de pierre. Il aperçut alors un nouveau rayon lumineux provenant des étages du dessus. Il se carapata sans faire plus attention dans les toilettes. Il grimpa rapidement sur le rebord de la lucarne qu'il ouvrit. D'un coup de pied il éjecta la grille qui tomba sans bruit dans la neige en dessous. Il avait grâce au couteau réussit à gratter le béton qui scellait les barreaux. Avant de sortir, il ouvrit le réservoir de la chasse d'eau du toilette le plus proche et en sortit un sac en plastique, contenant une paire de chaussure qu'il enfila avant de sauter les 3 mètres qui le séparait du sol du jardin. **

**Il se réceptionna parfaitement dans une roulade. Il se cacha dans le renflement du mur et jeta un coup d'œil aux gardes qui patrouillaient dans le jardin, afin de prévenir de toute tentative d'évasion. Il vérifia que son trajet était libre et courut jusqu'au grillage, il commença à ramper en dessous. Son parrain avait découpé soigneusement le grillage pour qu'il puisse s'échapper sans avoir à passer par le haut. Malheureusement pour lui la lune avait décidé de ce moment pour trahir sa présence externe, de plus son pantalon s'était prit dans le grillage et il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever. Un garde passant non loin de là avec un chien accourut lorsqu'il entendit du bruit. Il avait lâché le chien qui avait rapidement retrouvé la trace de Harry. Celui-ci s'était précipité et avait attrapé la cheville de Harry dans ses crocs. Ce dernier tentait de ce défendre mais le chien ne lâchait pas prise au contraire il le tirait en arrière. Il fallut l'aide de Sirius sous sa forme canine pour qu'il cesse de reculer, mais cela ne suffirait pas lorsque les gardes les auraient rejoint.**

**C'est ce moment là que choisis Thot pour émerger du pull de Harry. Il fondit sur le chien et planta ses crocs dans le museau du chien. Ce dernier lâcha prise et s'effondra mort aux pieds de Harry, qui traversa rapidement le grillage sans prendre en compte les morceau de son pantalon qui était à moitié déchiré. **

**Il rejoignit le couvert des arbres en boitillant et Sirius se transforma:**

Tout va bien Harry ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui oui, je te remercie Sirius, répondit Harry d'une voix faible

-Dans ce cas ne traînons pas, dans quelques instants ils seront déjà à notre poursuite, déclara l'animagus chien

**Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans le bois qui bordait l'orphelinat. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la neige qui était tombée en abondance quelques jours auparavant. A peine avaient-ils bifurqués vers ce qu'ils pensaient être le Sud, que plusieurs hommes équipés de lampe torche et de chien s'étaient mis à leur poursuite. Ils couraient depuis une dizaine de minutes déjà, lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin sur la grande route. **

**Harry qui ne voulait pas retourner à l'orphelinat s'était précipité sur la route. Il ne vit arriver qu'au dernier moment, un camion chargé de rondins de bois. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa course et tourna son visage effrayé vers le véhicule qui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il entendait aussi les cris de Sirius qui lui disait de s'enfuir, mais il était tétanisé, et aucun muscle ne répondait. Il voyait la mort arrivée. **

**Soudain il sentit une secousse et se retrouva allongé sur le goudron gelé, à ses cotés se tenait Sirius qui lui aussi était allongé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le camion passait sur eux avant de freiner puis de s'arrêter 20 mètres plus loin. Le conducteur ouvrit sa porte et sortit un pied dehors. Harry et Sirius étaient encore sous le choc d'avoir vu le pont du camion passé à une dizaine de centimètres au dessus de leur tête. **

**Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils restèrent allongés sur le sol, au contraire les cris et les aboiements des chiens les rappelèrent à l'ordre. Ils n'attendirent pas que le chauffeur s'approche pour connaître leur état de santé pour s'enfuir à toutes enjambés. Ils traversèrent la route et continuèrent leur chemin à travers le bois, toujours en direction du sud. Malgré la noirceur de cette nuit d'hiver, l'horizon sombre se découvrait petit à petit, et une petite plage de sable fin apparaissait. Les branches fouettaient le visage des deux fuyards, mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'avancer pour autant. A la sortie du bois, Harry sentit avec joie l'air marin, lui titiller les narines. Il entendit aussi le roulement des vagues s'échouant sur le rivage. Ils s'arrêtèrent à peine une quinzaine de secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles, avant de se remettre à courir vers le rivage.**

**Amarrée dans des eaux peu profondes, une embarcation assez vétuste les attendait. Une quinzaine de personne s'entassait à son bord. Il ressemblait en tous point à Harry ou Sirius. Des habits sales, les visages tristes et maigres, tous aspiraient à une vie meilleur de l'autre côté de la frontière imaginaire les séparant du nord de l'île japonaise d'Hokkaido. Une fois qu'ils furent à bord, les passeurs grognèrent de mécontentement en disant qu'ils étaient en retard, mais Sirius leur montra le cadran de sa montre en leur indiquant qu'ils étaient dans les temps. Les deux gardes s'échangèrent un regard intéressé, et Sirius du leur céder sa montre pour qu'il puisse enfin partir, car les lampes des gardes de l'orphelinat se rapprochait de plus en plus de la plage.**

**Ils mirent en marche les moteurs, et la petite embarcation secouée par les vagues de la mer, quelque peu agité, s'éloigna rapidement de la plage. Malgré la distance et le vent sifflant dans leurs oreilles les deux nouveaux fuyards perçurent les cris de rage de gardes, et les aboiements excités des chiens. Harry pouvait se reposer, ils avaient enfin réussi à s'enfuir de cet endroit horrible. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son parrain, celui-ci le serra contre lui, et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser. Le voyage se déroula sans trop de problèmes jusqu'à ce que les deux passeurs entendent le bruit d'un autre bateau à moteur. **

**Ils s'agitèrent et coupèrent les moteurs, espérant ainsi éviter de se faire prendre par la marine russe. Malheureusement pour eux, la lune, traîtresse; choisit ce moment pour sortir du couvert d'un nuage et éclairer la petite embarcation. **

**Les gardes côtes virent alors l'embarcation et se mirent à sa poursuite. Les passeurs ne souhaitant pas se faire attraper avait relancé les machines, qui tournaient à plein régime. Malheureusement, l'embarcation était trop vétuste comparé à celle des garde côtiers, qui s'approchait dangereusement d'eux. Ils commencèrent alors à jeter par dessus bord les clients qui tout comme Harry s'étaient endormis. Voyant cela Sirius secoua son filleul qui se réveilla instantanément. Il tenta d'empêcher les passeurs de jeter leurs compagnons d'infortune à la mer mais un coup de crosse de fusil dans le ventre le renvoya au sol. Sirius avait le souffle coupé, mais il se redressa de nouveau prestement, lorsque les hommes tentèrent de s'en prendre à Harry**

**Les gardes leur crièrent d'arrêter les machines. Mais les passeurs ne souhaitant pas finir leurs jours dans les sombres geôles russes, continuèrent leur route. Soudain le fracas des armes retentit. Les derniers passagers de la petite embarcation finirent par se jeter eux-mêmes à la mer. La poursuite dura ainsi quelques minutes les passeurs ripostant avec des fusils mitrailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'un tir n'endommage l'un des moteurs et y mette le feu. Les passeurs se jetèrent à l'eau les uns après les autres, abandonnant à leur propre sort les deux sorciers. Sirius rapprocha Harry près de son torse et chercha à le rassurer en lui disant de rester à ses coté et de ne sauter qu'au dernier moment pour faire croire à leur mort.**

**Au moment où le moteur explosa les deux sorciers se jetèrent à l'eau. Ils tombèrent dans l'eau glaciale, ils s'éloignèrent à la nage de l'embarcation et purent voir les gardes côtiers s'arrêter en voyant le petit bateau en flamme. Ils coupèrent les machines et repêchèrent les rescapés. Pendant ce temps, Sirius et Harry avait récupéré des morceaux de planche et s'étaient accrochés dessus, tel des morts de faim. **

**Ils errèrent pendant des jours et des jours sans rien à manger, ni à boire. Il arriva un moment où Harry ne compta plus les jours qu'ils passèrent dans cette eau glaciale. Puis alors qu'ils apercevaient enfin un morceau de terre, Harry fatigué lâcha prise et fut happé par les flots meurtriers. Il se débattit quelques instants avant de sombrer complètement**

**Andrew se réveilla en sursaut les larmes aux yeux. Encore une fois, il refaisait le cauchemar qui l'avait tant hanté durant ces trois dernières années. Il revivait une nouvelle fois son évasion de l'orphelinat. Il allait devoir la raconter à sa marraine. Il en était certain, après tout lorsqu'elle aurait retrouvé son mari, elle aurait de nombreuses questions à poser. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore prêt. Il s'était promis de ne plus pleurer, depuis qu'il avait quitté les monstres qui l'avaient gardé jusqu'alors. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Encore une fois, il avait failli à sa promesse, et il essuya ses larmes rageusement. Il faisait encore nuit, il décida donc de se rendormir, non sans peine car des flash lui revenait en tête.**

**Au petit matin, malgré sa nuit difficile, il se réveilla de bonne heure et il eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir qu'un léger manteau blanc recouvrait la campagne environnante. Pour une fois, il eut envie de sortir et d'aller se rouler dans la neige, comme le font tous les enfants de son âge. Sauf que Sirius l'en empêcha, en l'entraînant de force dans le salon, où une pile de cadeau l'attendait. Andrew était émerveillé, de toute sa vie jamais il n'en avait jamais eu autant. S'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche, il se saisit du premier cadeau qui lui passait sous la main, et avec précaution, il ôta le papier cadeau sous les cris excités de Sirius qui lui disait de se dépêcher pour développer ses cadeaux. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur la métamorphose, de la part de Teresa. De Neville il reçut quelques friandises, de Blaise, ce fut un abonnement à quidditch Magazine, de Daphné, c'était un livre sur les enchantements. Il pensa en souriant, que les deux jeunes filles avaient du aller faire les boutiques ensembles, pour lui offrir ces livres. Sans doute avaient-elles pensé qu'il devait toujours avoir un train d'avance pour qu'il puisse les aider efficacement. Aleksandra lui offrit quant à elle un livre sur les potions. Son parrain lui avait offert un nécessaire à balais, et sa sœur avait opté pour des cadeaux utiles, elle lui avait offert quelques vêtements ainsi que des friandises. Andrew les remercia en les serrant tous les deux dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux.**

**Après le petit déjeuner, il remonta ses cadeaux dans sa chambre. Il s'assit contre la fenêtre et regarda dehors laissant vagabonder ses pensées. Il ne su pas comment mais il en vint à penser à la tête de Crow, non Morgana, il devait l'appeler par son prénom s'il voulait faire un effort, se reprocha-t-il mentalement. Il s'imaginait donc la tête qu'elle ferait quand elle recevrait son cadeau. C'était sa manière lui de s'excuser pour son comportement un mois plus tôt. Le souvenir de la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Drago lui revint en tête.**

**Le lendemain de sa sortie de l'infirmerie, il avait été accueilli chaleureusement par ses amis, ensemble ils avaient discuté jusque tard dans la nuit. Cependant une personne avait brillé par son absence, il s'agissait de Drago, mais Andrew connaissait les raisons de cette absence. C'est pourquoi le lendemain matin, malgré une courte nuit de sommeil, il n'avait pas été surpris de découvrir le blondinet assis sur son lit, semblant attendre comme la première fois où ils s'étaient parlés. Après s'être habillé Andrew l'avait suivi jusqu'à la petite salle. Drago ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de s'asseoir pour prendre la parole:**

Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose Jonsen ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc

-Pas que je sache Dray, répondit calmement Andrew. J'ai récupéré tous mes cours, fait mes devoirs, et aidé Daphné et Tessa pour leurs devoirs de métamorphoses, énuméra-t-il. Je crois que je n'ai rien oublié, confirma-t-il en hochant de la tête

-Tu en es vraiment certain ? Redemanda Drago insistant

-Bien sûr, la seule chose que j'aurais pu oublier c'est un entraînement de quidditch mais comme je suis interdit de quidditch pour une semaine encore je pense pouvoir dire que je n'ai rien oublié, mentit-il avec un sourire. Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux me parler, reprit-il

-Morgana a raison, tu n'es qu'un idiot, intéressé uniquement par le quidditch, répondit simplement Drago. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'espérais que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai voulu croire que tu étais différents des autres, continua-t-il

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Dray ? Demanda Andrew complètement perdu

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dit Drago froidement

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Drago, je croyais que tu préférais ce surnom à mon Dragonouchet d'amour, se moqua gentiment Andrew

-Crétin, répondit-il

**Il lui asséna un coup de poing dans la figure, qu'Andrew ne chercha même pas à éviter:**

-Tu as sans doute raison, dit Andrew. Je ne suis qu'un crétin, reprit-il en s'affaissant contre le mur. Mais Pomfresh ne sera pas contente de me revoir à l'infirmerie, il va encore falloir que j'invente une excuse, raconta-t-il.

-Ça ne te fais rien, que je te frappe comme ça ? Demanda-t-il interloqué. Tu pourrais riposter, à moins que tu ne sois une lavette, s'emporta-t-il

-Non car tu as raison, entièrement raison, avoua-t-il. Je t'avais promis de faire un effort avec Morgana, mais je n'y suis pas parvenu, ou plutôt je n'ai pas eu envie de le faire, alors qu'elle de son côté semblait vraiment inquiète par ce qu'il m'est arrivé lors du match de quidditch...

-Ce n'est pas peut dire, l'interrompit-il

-Ne m'interromps pas Dray, trancha Andrew. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse, je ne vaux pas mieux que ces moldus, qui promettent toujours et ne font rien, reprit-il amer. Mais je souhaite me racheter, pour ma faute, même si je ne m'excuserais sans doute pas devant elle de vive voix, je le ferais, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il.

-Comment saurais-je si tu l'as fait ? Demanda Drago suspicieux

-Je pense qu'elle t'en parlera après tout vous êtes comme des frères non, dit-il les genoux repliés contre lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me prend, mais chaque fois qu'elle est là, j'ai envie de lui cracher ses quatre vérités à la figure, avoua-t-il. Un ancien ami, m'a dit qu'il ne me reconnaissait plus, c'est sans doute cela qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. Je préfère ne rien te promettre, mais j'essaierais de faire quelque chose pour que nos disputes cessent

-J'espère pour toi, parce que par moment vous ressembler vraiment à Granger et Weasley, répliqua-t-il goguenard

-C'est très spirituel Dray, répliqua acerbe Andrew. Si tu n'as plus rien à dire je vais me faire soigner mon nez.

**Il s'était alors lever et l'avait laissé en plan. Il ne vit pas le sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de son camarade de chambre.**

**Le 25 décembre, Morgana Crow se réveilla comme à son habitude de bonne heure, et pour une fois elle était de bonne humeur. Jonsen n'allait pas l'emmerder de bon matin. Elle repoussa délicatement le drap en soie de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre, enfin elle descendit dans le salon, où l'attendait déjà ses parents et sa sœur. Cette dernière avait deux ans de moins qu'elle, elle ressemblait plus à son père qu'à sa mère. **

**En effet sa sœur, ressemblait presque trait pour trait à son père. Elle avait les même très anguleux au niveau du visage, les cheveux de la même couleur, et le même caractère. Elle était par là le parfait opposé de sa sœur voir de sa mère qui avaient toutes deux les traits du visage fin et aristocratique.**

**Revenant à ses pensées elle fixa de nouveau sa sœur, et un léger frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Elle qui pensait déjà donner l'image d'une fille froide, intelligente et sournoise, sa sœur était pire encore. Cependant elle l'aimait énormément, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la petite gamine qui le lui faisait sentir chaque fois qu'elle passait à coté d'elle. En effet cette sale petite peste ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire des coups bas, lorsque son père et sa mère avaient le dos tourné. Cette dernière était assise à coté de son père et ne semblait pas l'avoir vu entrer. Elle ne put alors s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement. La journée commençait décidément bien. Elle salua son père sa mère et puis sa sœur, avant de finalement retourner se poser près de sa mère qui la serra dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle eut déballé tous ses cadeaux, elle voulut retourner dans sa chambre mais son père l'interpella:**

Morgana attends, tu n'as pas encore déballer tous tes cadeaux, dit-il

-Mais père, il n'y en a plus au pied du sapin, répondit-elle surprise

-Ce matin un hibou de Pré au Lard a déposé ce paquet, expliqua son père. Tu ne pourrais pas savoir qui pourrait avoir envoyé cette lettre ? Demanda-t-il

-Pas que je sache père, déclara-t-elle fortement étonnée.

-Cette lettre est signée par je cite un certain « crétin qui n'aime que le quidditch », tu ne sais pas de qui il pourrais s'agir ? Redemanda-t-il insistant

-Pas que je sache, mentit-elle

**Elle qui pensait pouvoir être tranquille pendant ses vacances, venait de voir ses projets anéantis. Comment ce crétin de Jonsen avait-il trouvé son adresse, et puis pourquoi lui avait-il écrit une lettre. Ils n'avaient pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par une violente gifle de la part de son père:**

Ne me mens pas Morgana, grogna-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Demanda-t-il en la fixant attentivement de ses yeux sombres

-Je ne sais pas père, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur

-Très bien, tu as de la chance que l'on soit le jours de noël Morgana, dit-il froidement. Je te demandais comment cela se faisait-il qu'une de mes lettres se trouvaient à l'intérieur de cette missive, reprit-il

-Je ne sais pas père, murmura-t-il

-Depuis que je t'interroge, tu n'as que ces mots à la bouche, répliqua-t-il avec colère. A croire qu'un semestre à Poudlard t'a complètement retourné le cerveau, ajouta-t-il. J'aurais mieux fait de t'envoyer à Durmstrang, plutôt que de t'envoyer à Poudlard. Là-bas au moins tu serais première, et pas deuxième derrière un sorcier au sang plus que douteux, conclut-il

-Je suis désolé père, dit Morgana

-Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser, grogna-t-il en lui donnant une nouvelle gifle qui l'a fit tomber sur le sol

**Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, et les essuya rapidement, recomposa son masque et tourna ses yeux azurs vers les deux orbes noires de son père. **

-Je ne m'en souviens pas, répondit-elle. Je sais seulement que vous m'avez dis que s'excuser c'est une preuve de faiblesse, récita-t-elle

-Je le sais parfaitement, dit-il agacé en lui donnant une nouvelle gifle. Écoutes-moi bien Morgana, je t'ai déjà mise en garde, j'espère ne pas avoir à me répéter concernant tes résultats scolaires, murmura-t-il

-Septimus, lâche là, intervint sa femme pour la première fois

-Tais-toi femme, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, en lui donnant un coup au visage, répliqua ce dernier avec colère. Morgana tu vas me dire maintenant de qui il s'agit, gronda-t-il en lui tirant les cheveux

-Il s'agit de Jonsen, gémit-elle. C'est Jonsen qui a écrit cette lettre

-Je t'ai demandé de me renseigner sur lui pas de devenir l'un de ses proches, tonna Septimus Crow

-Ne faut-il pas être plus près de ses ennemis, si nous souhaitons endormir leur méfiance, répondit simplement Morgana en essuyant sa lèvre en sang

-Finalement tu n'es pas un cas si désespéré que ça, déclara son père. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Demanda-t-il triomphant

-Pourtant cela me semble très clair père, déclara-t-elle. Comment auriez-vous réagi si jamais je vous l'avais dit directement? reprit-elle froidement. Je savais que vous vous seriez emporté, et je n'aurais pas pu m'expliquer, conclut-elle avec sarcasme

-File dans ta chambre jeune insolente, cracha-t-il en lui jetant dans les bras sa lettre et le paquet qui allait avec. Et ne t'avise surtout pas d'en ressortir tant que Severus et Lucius ne sont pas présent, prévint-il

-Oui père, acquiesça sa fille

**Morgana quitta rapidement la pièce sans demander son reste. Elle s'imaginait déjà dans sa tête les pires tortures qu'elle allait faire à son ennemi. Comment ce crétin avait-il osé lui écrire pendant les vacances, surtout le jour de noël ? A quoi s'attendait-il ? Comment avait-il eu en sa possession une des lettres que son père avait rédigées à son attention. Elle s'enferma dans sa chambre et lu attentivement la lettre, ses yeux jetant des regards noirs au morceau de papier.**

Bonjour, et joyeux noël,

Je pense que tu dois être surprise de recevoir cette lettre en ce jour de noël, sans doute un peu furieuse aussi. Mais bon, passons, je ne suis pas là pour parler de tes divers états d'âme en ce moment même. Je tenais simplement à m'excuser pour le comportement que j'ai eu à l'infirmerie après ma chute, et je tenais à te remercier de t'être inquiéter pour moi, même si par ailleurs tu préférais avaler des couleuvres plutôt que de l'avouer. Ne sachant pas quoi t'offrir, je t'ai acheté un petit truc qui j'espère te fera quand même plaisir.

Ah oui, j'oubliais, je te joins aussi une des lettre de ton père que tu avais égaré dans la salle commune. Il m'a semblé qu'il n'était pas judicieux de laisser traîner ce genre de missive n'importe où. Je pense que personne ne s'est aperçu de cette lettre, sauf moi. Je reconnais que je l'ai lu mais considère cela comme un juste retour des choses pour ce que tu as fait en tout début d'année.

**Mais pour qui se prenait-il se triple crétin? Déjà, il lui écrivait une lettre, et en plus il se permettait de lire celle qu'elle recevait de la part de son père. Bon en même temps elle reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas tord. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait pour réagir de cette façon. Elle se remit à lire lettre:**

Je tenais donc à te dire que si cette première place importe beaucoup à ta famille, je me ferais un plaisir de te la céder, mais ne t'en fais je ne serais pas très loin.

**Qu'est ce qu'il racontait à présent ce crétin. Il était le premier de la promotion, et il voulait lui céder sa place. Comme ça sans raison apparente, jusqu'à preuve du contraire s'était elle qui avait une dette à rembourser, et puis ils ne s'appréciaient pas alors pourquoi souhaitait-t-il lui cédé sa place. Décidément il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce garçon.**

Si tu es d'accord, parles en à Dray dès que tu le verras, il t'indiquera une petite salle pour que l'on soit tranquille.

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, passe de bonne vacance

Le crétin qui ne pense qu'au quidditch

**Elle sourit lorsqu'elle lut la fin de la lettre. Finalement sa revanche elle la tenait, ce crétin lui donnait une occasion en or pour lui rabattre le caquet et elle allait en profiter. Ses vacances avaient été gâchées par sa faute alors elle ne se priverait pas pour lui faire payer. Elle déballa tout de même son cadeau, et sourit en voyant qu'il lui avait offert un livre, sur l'une de ses matières préférée. Son presque frère avait du lui donner un coup de main pour choisir. **

**Andrew fini par descendre de son perchoir, pour s'habiller afin d'aller chercher sa meilleure amie et sa mère qui devaient les attendre chez elles pour onze heures. Sa sœur ouvrit d'ailleurs la porte pour vérifier qu'il soit prêt. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils montaient tous les deux à bord de l'auto. Quelques minutes après leur départ, Kendra coupa la radio sous l'œil désapprobateur de son frère. Mais il se garda de dire quelque chose lorsque cette dernière lui jeta un regard meurtrier. Elle prit la parole pour faire taire ses protestations:**

Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire Andrew ? Demanda-t-elle calmement

-Tu pourrais remettre la radio s'il te plait? Demanda-t-il Poliment

-Non, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, répondit Kendra qui commençait peu à peu à perdre ses nerfs. Je te parle de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois jours, reprit-elle en le fixant intensément

-Regarde la route Kendra, la supplia Andrew.

-Pas avant que tu n'aies répondu à ma question, déclara-t-elle

-Mais tu es complètement folle ou quoi, répliqua-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un accident, reprit-il

-Tu n'as qu'à me dire ce que tu as fait dans ta chambre pour être agiter par de violents spasmes et avoir une fièvre à tuer un bœuf ? Demanda-t-elle

-Très bien, très bien tu vas tout savoir, répondit Andrew, mais regarde la route, dit-il.

-D'accord, mais je veux que tu me dises tout, céda-t-elle

-Très bien, concéda Andrew. Pour faire simple ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit du solstice d'hiver était une cérémonie de lien entre Thot et moi, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'aurais pas du me voir m'agiter ainsi, mais cela vient du poison que m'a injecté Thot....

-Tu es complètement malade ou quoi, cria-t-elle en faisant un violent écart

**Elle se fit klaxonner, mais le chauffeur se calma bien vite lorsqu'il la vit lui faire un doigt d'honneur.**

-Calme-toi Kendra, la supplia Andrew

-Que je me calme, rugit-elle. Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité où quoi, reprit-elle avec vigueur. J'ai vu l'œuvre du poison de ton serpent sur le chien à l'orphelinat et ce n'était pas beau à voir, continua-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête, vous êtes inconscient tout les deux, qu'est-ce que j'aurais fais si tu étais mort? Hein, qu'est ce que j'aurais fais ? Demanda-t-elle en sanglot. Tu dois comprendre que tu n'es plus tout seul Andrew, que je t'aime comme un petit frère

-Je le sais, répondit Andrew embarrassé

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu ? Demanda-t-elle. Hein pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Répéta-t-elle

-Cela me semble pourtant évident, si jamais je te l'avais dit tu m'aurais empêcher de la faire cette cérémonie, répondit Andrew agacé

-Bien sûr, si je connaissais les risques je t'aurais interdit de la faire cette cérémonie, acquiesça-t-elle. Ce qui est normal après tout, ajouta-t-elle

-Comprends bien que cette cérémonie, je ne l'ai pas prise à a légère, mais s'était le seul moyen que j'avais à ma disposition pour cacher aux autres que j'étais un fourchelangue, expliqua-t-il. Maintenant que nous sommes liés Thot et moi, nous pouvons communiquer à tout moment par la pensée, avoua-t-il

-C'est simplement pour cacher ton don aux autres que tu as effectué cette cérémonie dangereuse? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

-Oui, confirma Andrew

-Pourrais-je en savoir un peu plus sur cette cérémonie?

**Andrew se mit alors à lui expliquer tout les détails de la cérémonie, ce qu'il avait du faire, et ainsi de suite. Ils arrivèrent une heure plus tard chez les Terens. Andrew descendit de la voiture et alla sonner à la porte. Ce fut sa meilleure amie qui lui ouvrit la porte. Ils se saluèrent, avant d'être rejoint par la mère de cette dernière. Ils finirent pas remonter à bord de la petite voiture. Tout au long du trajet, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien.**

**Peu avant d'arriver chez eux, s'éloignant de la ville, et rentrant de plus en plus dans la campagne, les deux Jonsen sentirent un regard appuyé de la part de la mère et de sa fille. Ce fut d'ailleurs Serena Terens qui prit la parole:**

Je pensais que vous vous situiez en pleine zone moldue, pourtant si je ne m'abuse nous sommes en pleine campagne ? Demanda cette dernière suspicieuse

-Pour des raisons de sécurité, le transplanage était à proscrire car vous ne connaissiez pas la destination, ensuite la poudre de cheminette était inutilisable, car nous ne sommes pas raccordés au réseau, et enfin les portoloins peuvent être tracer par le ministère et nous ne souhaitons pas être repérer, expliqua calmement Kendra

-Mais pourquoi tant de sécurité ? Demanda Aleksandra piqué au vif

-Ça Alek tu le sauras dans quelques minutes, répondit mystérieusement Andrew

**La réponse ne plut pas aux deux femmes mais elles s'en contentèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient sur la cour en gravier de la chaumière. Ils descendirent du véhicule et Serena tandis le dessert à son hôte pour qu'elle le range.**

**Kendra sonna à la porte de la maison, qui s'ouvrit sur un homme de forte stature avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux anthracite. Serena et Aleksandra semblaient abasourdies. Devant elles se tenaient leur mari et père. L'homme de son côté n'était pas en reste, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Kendra et Andrew se sourirent mutuellement, ils avaient en ce jour de noël réussi à rassembler une famille qui avait été depuis trop longtemps séparée.**

**Puis finalement une explosion de joie retentit, et la meilleure amie de Andrew se précipita dans les bras de son père qui la serra avec affection. Enfin elle s'écarta pour laisser rentrer sa mère. Andrew et Kendra étaient aussi rentrés et se tenaient au fond du couloir en se tenant attendrie par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.**

**Finalement Sirius posa ses yeux sur sa femme, qui rougit de gène sous se regard appuyé. Ils se retrouvaient enfin. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque onze ans. Pour Sirius sa femme n'avait pas changé et elle semblait aussi belle voire même plus que lorsqu'elle avait vingt ans. De son côté Serena regardait son mari, il semblait joyeux mais elle décelait tout de même une légère trace de tristesse dans son regard. Elle se ferait un plaisir d'enlever cette marque en cette magnifique journée. Puis finalement elle se jeta tout comme sa fille quelques minutes auparavant dans les bras de son mari, son homme. Ils s'étreignirent chaleureusement, avant de s'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.**

**Il fallut l'intervention avisée de Andrew pour qu'il daigne enfin se décoller. Ils se regardèrent comme deux enfants pris en fautes et rougirent avant d'éclater de rire, vite suivit par tout le reste de la maisonnée. Une multitude de question envahissait l'esprit de Serena et Aleksandra. Comment se faisait-il que Sirius soit présent dans cette maison? Qui était réellement leurs hôtes? **

**Voyant leur regard interrogateur, Andrew et Kendra se sourirent mutuellement avant de déclarer:**

Les réponses viendront en temps voulu, déclara l'adulte

-Je... Je... ne sais comment vous remercier, bégaya Serena

-Dites seulement merci, répondit en souriant Andrew

-Merci, répondit Aleksandra en embrassant sur la joue Andrew, sous le regard désapprobateur de son père

-Hum! Hum! Intervint-il. Ce ne sont pas des manières jeune fille, déclara-t-il

-Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit Sirius qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous, répondit blasé Andrew. Tu ne sais pas combien il peut être agaçant quand on parle de toi, enfin surtout moi, reprit-il

-Merci Andrew, déclara Serena en l'embrassant à son tour.

-De rien marraine, murmura Andrew

-C'est le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire, reprit-elle en l'enlaçant

-Tu pourrais éviter de draguer ouvertement ma femme, Déclara Sirius amusé

-Désolé parrain, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je les fais toutes fondre, répondit Andrew d'un air supérieur

-Ouais il fait même fondre de la glace, ajouta Aleksandra goguenard

-Si tu ajoutes un mot de plus, je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure

-Hep! Hep! Hep! S'exclama Sirius. Tu ne menace pas ma fille, reprit-il protecteur. Tu ressembles trop à ton père pour ton propre bien, nota-t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Je ne comprends plus rien, avoua Serena

-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie tout te sera expliqué après mangé, déclara Sirius, en l'embrassant

-Bien les amoureux, je ne voudrais pas être vexante mais le corridor n'est peut être pas le lieu le plus approprié pour ce genre de chose, fit remarquer Kendra. Et puis si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer dans le salon. Nous allons passer à table, ajouta-t-elle

-Oui bien sûr, dit Serena en suivant ses hôtes jusqu'à la salle à manger.

**Celle-ci était décorée simplement avec quelques guirlandes. Des chaussettes pendaient de la cheminée et un grand sapin prenait un coin entier de la pièce. Au centre se tenait une grande table, avec de nombreux mets encore fumant.**

**Ils mangèrent tout en discutant de tout et de rien, mais les discussions avaient surtout lieu entre les membres de la famille recomposée. Andrew et Kendra les regardaient avec envie et amour se retrouver. Finalement quelques heures plus tard alors que la discussion continuait de plus belle, ils se tournèrent vers les deux membres de la famille Jonsen qui n'avait jusqu'alors pas prononcer un mot**

Alors dites-moi Kendra, comment se fait-il que mon mari se trouve chez vous ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Au je n'y suis pour rien demander plutôt à Andrew, il vous dira lui comment il trouver son sale cabot de parrain, répondit amusé Kendra

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui doit raconter se passage gémit-il. Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois tout dire, reprit-il

-Peut être parce que c'est toi qui a une fausse identité, lui suggéra Kendra

-Ouais bon, bougonna Andrew. Pour faire simple, je pense que vous n'allez pas me croire mais je me lance, dit-il. En réalité, je ne suis pas Andrew Jonsen, enfin si, mais il n'a pas réellement existé, pour faire simple je me nomme Harry, Harry Potter, lâcha-t-il

-Si c'était une blague Andrew, elle est de mauvais goût, intervint Serena pâle. Enfin Sirius, Harry est mort il y a trois ans, reprit-elle en le fixant

-Si lui est mort il y a trois ans alors je serais mort avec lui, avoua Sirius

-Que, que qu'est ce que tu racontes, bégaya sa femme.

-Ce qu'essaye de dire ces deux idiots maladroitement c'est qu'ils sont vraiment ceux qu'ils prétendent, déclara Kendra. Tout commence il y a presque quatre ans maintenant, c'est ça Harry ? Demanda-t-elle

-En effet, il y a quatre ans de cela, j'ai participé à un procès contre mes anciens tuteurs, et j'ai été placé sous le tutorat de Dumbledore, cracha-t-il. Il me semble que nous nous étions rencontrés à l'époque, marraine, tu étais accompagnés par Oncle Mus, se remémora-t-il. J'avais d'ailleurs demandé à Dumbledore pourquoi je n'avais pas pu aller chez toi, et le tableau qu'il avait dépeint de Rémus et Sirius était peu flatteur je dois dire.

-Que comment est-ce possible, tu devrais être mort lors de ta fugue, bégaya Serena

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Aleksandra perdue

-S'il vous plait ce n'est pas facile à raconter, alors veuillez l'écouter, il répondra à vos question après, déclara Sirius

-A la fin du procès, il m'a confié de nouveau à Mme Figg pendant deux, trois jours, dit Andrew. Ils ont été suffisants pour que je me lie à un gros chien noir, expliqua-t-il. J'ai donc forcé Dumbledore à l'emmener avec nous en Russie, avoua-t-il. Comme tu as sans doute du le savoir par la suite, l'endroit spécialisé ou j'ai atterri n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un orphelinat mixte, pour sorciers et moldus. Le matin nous avions des cours qui étaient dispensés, pour apprendre la langue, et autre chose du même genre. L'après-midi les plus forts étaient envoyé dans les mines, tandis que les plus faible comme moi allaient à la pêcherie pour réparer les filets et autre chose du même genre, expliqua-t-il. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Kendra, qui était alors en septième année à Durmstrang, durant l'été avant son départ nous nous sommes rapidement liés, car elle parlait aussi bien le russe que l'anglais, bien que je n'ai su plus tard pourquoi, conclut-il

-C'est horrible, comment pouvaient-ils faire travailler des enfants ? L'interrogea Serena.

**Il leur raconta alors les six mois d'enfer qu'il avait vécu durant l'absence de Kendra. Puis sa première tentative d'évasion qui avait lamentablement échoué par manque de préparation. La punition de deux mois en isolement, et comment il avait finalement réussi à s'évader grâce à la complicité extérieure de Sirius. **

-Ensuite je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer de manière rationnelle, mais je me suis réveillé dans une cahute du bord de mer, reprit-il. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits Sirius n'était plus là, et je me trouvais en terrain inconnu, reprit-il. C'est alors que mon maître est apparu, et m'a expliqué en Russe, comment il m'avait trouvé, raconta-t-il. Je lui ai ensuite demandé s'il n'avait pas trouvé un chien

-Et ! S'impatienta Aleksandra

-Et bien non, j'étais seul sur la plage, répondit-il. Ensuite nous sommes allées plus au Sud, dans un ancien Dojo, dont il était membre, et il m'a enseigné les arts martiaux, le matin j'avais quelques cours, et l'après-midi, je la passais en sa compagnie. Finalement Kendra, m'a retrouvé deux mois après avoir obtenu son diplôme, débita-t-il. Ne me posez pas de question sur son diplôme, elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce que s'était, conclut-il joyeusement.

**Serena fut la première à réagir, et à se jeter dans les bras d'Andrew en pleurant. Elle fut rejointe peu après par sa fille. Voyant Andrew étouffer, Sirius les rappela à l'ordre, celles-ci rougirent de gène. **

**Dire que Serena Terens était heureuse aurait été un euphémisme. Elle qui croyait son filleul mort, il se retrouvait à présent sous ses yeux. En le regardant en détail, elle s'aperçut qu'il restait quelque chose de ses deux parents. Les yeux émeraude de Lily et le visage de James, cela lui faisait étrange, mais elle remarqua qu'avec le temps la ressemblance avec James s'était estompée. En effet il ressemblait plus à son père trois ans en arrière qu'aujourd'hui.**

**En une seule petite journée, ses rêves les plus fous venaient de se réaliser. Aleksandra aussi était aux anges. Elle qui n'avait vu son père que très brièvement trois années auparavant, elle le regardait sous toute les coutures. Elle avait de nouveau une famille réunie et elle était heureuse que sa mère ne se morfonde plus. Au contraire celle-ci jetait des regards amoureux et plein de sous entendu à son mari. Qui semblait plus que jamais heureux et prêt à sauter sur sa femme...**


	23. Chapitre XXI: Puzzle reconstitué

Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour mon immense retard dans la publication des chapitres de cette histoire. Certains accuse l'école ou des problèmes familiaux, mais pour moi ça n'avait rien à voir. Outre un léger syndrome de la page blanche, je crois que s'était plutôt une certaine flemme et un manque de volonté de ma part qui m'a causé autant de retard. Je pense aussi que mon autre histoire à une légère part de responsabilité. De plus j'ai du réécrire trois fois le chapitre car le début ne me plaisait pas. Et enfin j'ai égaré ma feuille ou j'avais résumé très sommairement les vingt chapitres suivants.

J'espère cependant malgré mon retard que les nombreuses personnes qui ont mis mon histoire en alerte ou en favoris, ou qui ont laissé un commentaire viendront lire ce nouveau chapitre et me donneront pourquoi pas leur avis pour cette reprise. En effet j'ai décidé de publier un chapitre par mois ou deux selon le nombre de chapitre d'avance. Pour le moment je n'en ai aucun d'avance donc je ne sais pas quand je publierais celui du mois de juillet. Cependant j'ai une immense volonté de poursuivre cette histoire donc j'espère pouvoir le poster vers la mi-juillet.

Je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui ont lu mon histoire depuis le début et j'espère qu'elle apprécieront ce nouveau chapitre.

**Disclaimer: Sauf les personnages inventés tous le reste est la propriété exclusive de JKR**

**Pour ce chapitre, les noms des équipes de quidditch ainsi que la description de l'article de la pierre philosophale dont je me suis servi sont tirés de l'excellente encyclopédie en ligne (EHP)**

Je crois que j'ai tout dis bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre XXI: Puzzle reconstitué:**

**Le lendemain de noël, Andrew se réveilla avec une sensation de bien être. Il avait réussi à redonner le sourire à son parrain qui l'avait perdu depuis son séjour à Azkaban et cela n'avait pas de prix à ses yeux. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il se connaissait, il avait vu une lueur de pur bonheur au fond des yeux gris de celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie trois ans auparavant. Ensuite il avait de nouveau réuni son parrain et sa marraine pendant au moins une journée, et les voir aussi heureux, lui avait mis du baume au cœur, même s'il s'était sentit exclu de ce moment privilégié entre son parrain, sa femme et sa fille. Andrew ne leurs en voulait pas bien au contraire, il était content pour eux. De plus il avait Kendra qui remplissait pour lui à la fois le rôle d'une mère et d'une sœur. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Même sous les pires tortures il ne lui avouerait pas. Après tout, il était un Serpentard et ces derniers étaient réputés pour cacher leurs sentiments derrière une façade froide et dénuée de sentiment. La plupart des Serpentards qu'il avait croisés n'avaient pas dérogé à cette règle idiote, si ce n'est Blaise, mais comme le garçon noir se plaisait à le dire, il fallait bien une exception qui confirme la règle. D'un autre coté, il y en avait qui pouvait être froid pour deux, comme par exemple Morgana Crow. Il secoua la tête pour chasser la jeune fille de ses pensées... **

**Puisque les retrouvailles s'étaient prolongées jusque tard le soir, sa sœur avait proposé à ses invités de passer la nuit ici, ces derniers avaient rapidement acceptés trop heureux de pouvoir rester encore quelques heures de plus auprès de leur mari, ou bien de leur père.**

**Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'il sortit de son lit, mais cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça, il avait l'habitude de se lever très tôt. De toute manière, en hiver il faisait quasiment nuit jusqu'à huit heure, alors il se moquait bien de luminosité ambiante. Il troqua son pyjama chaud contre un survêtement noir et un pull. Il prit son sac de toile et fourra pêle-mêle tout ce qui était nécessaire pour son entraînement quotidien. Silencieusement, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les escaliers, il s'apprêtait à descendre les premières marches, lorsqu'il fut interpellé:**

Bonjour And... euh! Harry, bégaya-t-elle, c'est bien toi? Demanda-t-elle

-Oui ne t'en fait pas Aleks c'est bien moi, répondit celui-ci.

**Il se rapprocha de sa meilleure amie et lui fit la bise en guise de salutation, avant de reprendre:**

Tu devrais continuer à m'appeler Andrew, tu sais Harry Potter n'existe plus depuis qu'il s'est noyé dans la mer du Japon, expliqua-t-il. Et puis on évitera les confusions, poursuivit-il. Maintenant tu devrais retourner te recoucher, il n'est que six heures du matin, conseilla-t-il

-Oui d'accord, répondit cette dernière. Mais avant est-ce que je pourrais te poser une petite question ? Demanda-t-elle

-Bien sûr, mais n'est ce pas ce que tu viens de faire, fit-il remarquer hilare. Mais vas-y, reprit-il

-Arrête on dirait Rogue, réprimanda gentiment son amie. Quatre mois à le côtoyer et tu as déjà pris sa répartie mordante, qu'est ce que ce sera au bout de sept ans ? S'interrogea-t-elle. Tu deviendras une réplique fidèle, ajouta-t-elle souriante

-Je prends ça pour un compliment venant de toi, répondit Andrew

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde vu comme tu l'adules d'après Tessa et Daphné, rétorqua Aleksandra. Enfin ma question ne concernait pas Rogue mais plutôt ce que tu allais faire maintenant ? L'interrogea-t-elle. J'espère que tu ne pars pas maintenant que nous connaissons ton secret, conclut-elle inquiète

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais simplement m'entraîner, chuchota ce dernier. Parfois je me demande où l'esprit brillant des Serdaigles, que tu as en toi te conduit pour avoir des idées aussi saugrenues, se moqua-t-il. Je vous ai de nouveau réuni ton père et toi, et je devrais prendre la poudre d'escampette pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, qu'a créé ton esprit si génial, reprit-il hilare. Enfin Aleks c'est ma maison et puis tout comme toi je suis en vacance, alors je ne verrais pas pourquoi je partirais maintenant que mon parrain et ma meilleure amie sont heureux, expliqua-t-il à voix basse

-Ouais, excuse-moi c'était vraiment idiot comme idée, avoua-t-elle. Bon en même temps mes neurones sont partis en vacance, se défendit-elle. Tu devrais dormir, toi aussi, conseilla-t-elle

-Ah ! bon ! ils sont partis en vacances ! S'exclama-t-il. Je croyais qu'ils étaient tout le temps en vacances, se moqua-t-il

-C'est méchant, bouda-t-elle en lui tapant sur le bras

-C'était le but, confirma Andrew. Ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour moi, reprit-il. J'ai l'habitude de me lever à cette heure tous les matins, ajouta-t-il. Par contre toi tu sembles vraiment fatiguée, nota-t-il. Maintenant va te coucher, vous avez veillé assez tard hier, conclut-il

-Oui papa, se moqua-t-elle gentiment

**Il la serra tendrement dans ses bras en guise de salutation, cette dernière ferma les yeux de contentement. Il la berça quelques instant et cette dernière se rendormit. Il la porta jusque dans son lit et la recouvrit de sa couette, avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds. Une fois en bas, il aperçut de la lumière sortant de la cuisine, tout naturellement, il s'y dirigea. Sa sœur était assise et prenait son café en lisant le journal. Lorsqu'elle le vit entré elle le salua:**

Bonjour Andrew, toujours aussi matinal, malgré quatre mois à Poudlard, nota Kendra

-Bonjour grande sœur, répondit celui-ci. Que fais-tu debout à cette heure, il me semble que tu n'es pas matinal en vacances, ricana-t-il

-Sale garnement, gronda-t-elle en lui tapant derrière la tête. On a besoin de moi au bureau aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle

-Tu m'avais dit que tu étais en vacance jusqu'à la fin de miennes, dit-il déçu

-Désolé, mais c'était avant d'apprendre qu'une de mes collègues était malade, se défendit-elle. Je ne fais malheureusement pas comme je veux, et dans un cas comme celui-ci, je suis obligée de retourner au travail, ajouta-t-elle. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas, poursuivit-elle.

-Oui, confirma Andrew triste. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré passer un peu plus de temps en ta compagnie, avoua-t-il

-Moi aussi mon grand, mais on ne fait pas toujours comme on le veut, déclara cette dernière. Et puis si tu n'avais pas fait une cérémonie qui m'a mise en colère, on aurait peut être pu passer plus de temps ensemble, conclut-elle

-Je comprends, répondit Andrew

-Allez souris Andy, ta meilleure amie est encore ici pour au moins une demi journée alors profites-en, conseilla-t-elle

-Ouais tu as raison, admit Andrew en souriant

-Au fait puisque je ne suis pas là, je te confie la charge de faire le repas, déclara-t-elle en se redressant

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec Sirius que nos invités vont manger quelque chose, ajouta-t-il en rigolant

-En effet, confirma sa sœur. Bon je vous laisse tous les deux alors ne faites pas trop de bêtise, conclut-elle

-Ne t'en fais pas grande sœur, il y a Sirius, répliqua Andrew

-Justement c'est ce qui m'inquiète, marmonna-t-elle

**Elle se leva, débarrassa son petit déjeuner avant de quitter la cuisine en embrassant Andrew sur les deux joues. Celui-ci quitta peu de temps après la cuisine et sortit courir dans la campagne environnante. **

**La campagne environnante était recouverte d'une épaisse couche de neige, seules les routes avaient été dégagées. Les arbres nus étaient recouverts d'un fin manteau blanc. En voyant ce paysage, il eut envie de sauter à pieds joints dans la neige, et de s'y allonger afin de faire des anges. Il secoua la tête et se mit en route. Il revint une heure plus tard rouge et transpirant.**

**Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de se changer, avant de redescendre dans la cuisine qui était encore déserte. Il ouvrit le frigo et sortit, l'un après l'autre les différents ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation du petit déjeuner. Il prépara la table avant de faire cuire les œufs brouillés ainsi que le bacon. Il fit chauffer le café avant de s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait plus de pain. Il enfila un manteau avec une écharpe et prit son vélo, il revint dix minutes plus tard avec du pain frais.**

**Lorsqu'il entra dans le hall, des voix s'élevaient depuis la cuisine. Sa marraine et Sirius étaient donc déjà debout. Andrew s'y dirigea tranquillement:**

Bonjour tous les deux, dit-il

-Bonjour Harry, répondit Serena en l'embrassant

-Salut le morveux, répliqua Sirius

**Ce dernier s'affairait avec un sourire niais, près de la cuisinière cherchant un moyen de l'allumer. Le voyant en galère devant une simple cuisinière moldu, il décida de lui filer un coup de main:**

Laisse-moi faire, crétin de parrain, tu va trouver le moyen de faire sauter la maison, déclara-t-il hilare. Il y avait juste à faire réchauffer le tout d'un coup de baguette et tu trouve encore le moyen de t'acharner sur cette pauvre cuisinière, reprit-il. Bon j'ai ramené du pain ainsi que quelques viennoiserie, ajouta-t-il

-Ces jeunes, de nos jours ils n'ont plus aucun respect pour leur aînés, déclara Sirius sur un ton dramatique. C'est bon te casse pas la tête gamin, reprit-il

-C'est parfait Harry, confirma sa marraine. Je constate sans surprise que tu ne sais toujours pas faire à manger Sirinounet, reprit-elle en se tournant vers son mari. Je comprends alors d'où proviennent ces bourrelets que j'ai vu hier, continua-t-elle. Prépare toi à subir un régime pour revenir l'homme que tu étais il y a onze ans, menaça-t-elle. Hier tu t'es fatigué assez rapidement, conclut-elle

-Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es devenu une tigresse au lit, se défendit Sirius

-C'est toi qui fait du gras mon Sirinounet, taquina sa femme. Donc plus de câlin jusqu'à que tu aies perdu ce surplus, reprit-elle

-Mais, mais Sena... balbutia Sirius.

-Hum! Hum! Intervint Andrew. Il y a encore des oreilles innocentes ici, reprit-il

**Les deux adultes rougirent de gêne comme deux adolescents pris en faute. Andrew enfonça encore le clou:**

On dirait deux ados pris en faute par leur parents, heureusement que vous avez pensé à jeté un sort d'impassibilité sur votre chambre hier soir, ajouta-t-il goguenard

-Que que quoi! S'exclama Sirius. Comment sais-tu que nous avons… ? Bah! Tu vois quoi, dit-il mal à l'aise. Et puis je croyais que tu ne t'intéressais pas à ce genre de chose, poursuivit-il

-Crétin, ce n'est pas parce que je ne m'y intéresse pas que je ne comprends pas les sous-entendus graveleux qui y font allusion, rétorqua-t-il. Et puis à force d'entendre Thot parler de ses excursions dans la salle de bain des filles de sixième et septième année de Serpentard, je comprends certaines choses,

-Qui est Thot? Demanda sa marraine curieuse

-C'est son serpent, répondit simplement Sirius, alors elle ressemble à quoi les filles de Septième année ?demanda-t-il curieux

-Sirius, gronda Serena

-Oui, oui tu as raison ma princesse chérie, et puis ce sont des Serpentards, il n'y a rien d'intéressant à voir dans l'intimité d'une Serpentard, se défendit-il

-Sirius, répéta-t-elle haussant le ton

-Pardonne-moi, tu es la seul que j'aime, dit Sirius en se jetant à ses pieds

-Crétin, répondit sa femme avant de le frapper derrière la tête

-Eh! Mais attend une seconde, s'il observe les filles dans la salle de bain, il peut aussi observer ma fille chérie, raisonna au bout de quelques minutes Sirius. Andrew, Dany Jonsen, si jamais j'apprends que ton sac à main a vu autre chose que les robes noirs de ma fille, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure, avertit-il

-Oui Sirius, je l'ai déjà prévenu, avoua son filleul.

-J'aime mieux ça, et pas touche à ma fille, compris. Dit-il en pointant Andrew du doigt

-Sirius, gronda Serena

-Papa! S'exclama Aleksandra en entrant.

-Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te répète que je n'aime pas Aleksandra autrement que comme une soeur et une amie, répondit fatigué Andrew

-Ça c'est ce que l'on dit, il ne peut pas y avoir d'amitié Homme, Femme autrement que par d'anciennes relations amoureuses, rétorqua Sirius. Tu auras toujours l'un des deux qui tombera amoureux de l'autre, c'est prouvé fienticiquement, expliqua-t-il doctement

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'avec toi ça se passait comme ça, débuta sa femme. Que tout le monde a ce genre de réaction, reprit-elle

-De plus ce n'est pas fienticiquement, mais scientifiquement Sirius, corrigea Andrew

-Ouais peut être, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, contra l'animagus chien

-J'avais oublié combien tu étais têtu quand tu avais une idée en tête, intervint sa femme

-Papa, je n'aime pas Andrew, trancha sa fille d'une voix sèche. Alors maintenant laisse le tranquille, reprit-elle furieuse

-Mais ma chérie c'est pour ton bien tu sais, se défendit son père

-Je n'en ai rien à faire Papa, tonna Aleksandra en colère. Et puis il est bien trop occupé à dégivrer un glaçon, ajouta-t-elle

-Je ne me souvenais pas qu'elle avait hérité de ton caractère Sena, rigola Sirius. Et puis C'est quoi cette histoire de glaçon, dit-il perdu

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Sirius, répliqua Andrew sèchement. Je te remercie Aleks, de lui raconter des histoires idiotes, maintenant il ne va plus me lâcher, se plaignit-il

-Je voulais simplement t'aider, répondit cette dernière souriant candidement

**Elle s'assit après avoir embrassé ses parents. Elle arborait un immense sourire au lèvre. Andrew lui jetait des regards meurtriers.**

**Pour tous la fin des vacances arriva trop rapidement. La dernière semaine s'était passée dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En effet Sirius et même Serena n'avaient pas rechigné à leur raconter leurs différentes confrontations à Poudlard et pour le plus grand plaisir d'Andrew, sa marraine avait même narrer deux ou trois affrontement entre son père et sa mère, et à chaque fois il avait explosé de rire.**

**Pour les deux adolescents, les vacances étaient passées beaucoup trop rapidement, ils avaient encore tellement de chose à découvrir et à apprendre sur leurs parents. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Andrew aurait souhaité que les vacances durent plus longtemps, mais la perspective de faire une potion le lendemain de la rentrée avait suffi à lui redonner envie de retourner en Écosse pour terminer sa première année.**

**Après une ultime vérification, Kendra qui avait pu se libérer conduisit les deux enfants ainsi que Serena jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross. Comme pour la rentrée de Septembre, ils étaient arrivés avec une demi heure d'avance, ainsi les deux meilleurs amis avaient pu se dégoter un compartiment libre et assez bien situé dans le train.**

**Une fois leurs affaires respectives déposées, ils descendirent sur le quai et rejoignirent leurs parents. Pour le plus grand déplaisir d'Andrew, Kendra souhaitait lui parler. Elle l'emmena donc à l'écart:**

Nous savons tous les deux que tu as plutôt bien commencé l'année, débuta-t-elle. J'espère cependant que je n'aurais pas à me rendre une nouvelle fois à Poudlard, pour voir le vieux barbu, ou bien parce que tu te sera une nouvelle fois blessé, reprit-elle. J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre, conclut-elle

-Ne t'en fais pas grande soeur, je ne ferrais rien qui ne mette ma vie en péril, répondit-il. Je ne me jetterais pas dans le lac, je n'affronterais pas le Calamar géant dans une bataille d'eau, je n'aiderais pas des filles qui tombent de leur balais, je ne traverserait pas de cerceau avec mon balais et je ne ferais pas une chute de plus de dix mètres dans le vide, énuméra-t-il. Du moins pas de mon plein gré, reprit-il souriant, je t'enverrais en échange, la cuvette des toilettes des filles comme cadeau d'anniversaire, termina-t-il

-Tu es vraiment un crétin Andrew, rugit-elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, ou que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, comme tu l'as fais avec Thot avant noël, reprit-elle inquiète. D'ailleurs ou est ton imbécile de serpent ? Demanda-t-elle

-Il se prélasse sur la baquette de mon compartiment, annonça-t-il. Je te promets qu'il n'y aura plus de cérémonie de ce genre, plus de blessures idiotes, plus de sauvetage inconscient, déclara-t-il. Je te promets que j'agirais comme un parfait Serpentard, je réfléchirais et je pèserais le pour et le contre avant de me lancer, se moqua-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Andrew, corrigea Kendra. Tu aurais pu mourir en te noyant, tu aurais pu mourir en chutant de ton balai, tu as failli mourir d'ailleurs, déclara-t-elle inquiète. Je sais que tu as toujours eu l'habitude de te débrouiller tout seul mais, tu n'es plus tout seul...

-On ne peut pas parler de ça une autre fois, l'interrompit-il

-Non Andrew, on ne peut pas continuer à se voiler la face, reprit-elle. Tu as appris à vivre par toi même, et même si ces derniers mois, tu as énormément changé au contact de tes amis, je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques inutiles, avoua-t-elle. Tu as vécu longtemps sans avoir d'adulte pour te protéger, mais maintenant c'est le cas alors laisse toi faire et comporte toi comme un enfant normal, insista-t-elle

-Tu sembles tout de même oublier que je ne suis pas un enfant normal, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je change totalement en quatre mois, poursuivit-il plus calmement. J'essaierais de faire un effort, concéda-t-il, mais je ne te garantis rien, conclut-il

-Cela me suffit Andrew, déclara Kendra en l'enlaçant maternellement. Fait bien attention à toi petit frère, déclara-t-elle d'une voix faible

-D'accord grande soeur, murmura Andrew solennellement.

**Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard. C'était la première fois qu'Andrew ressentait autant d'amour à son égard et sa soeur qui ne s'était pas attendu à une réaction de sa part avait paru énormément troublée lorsqu'il l'avait enlacé à son tour. Andrew crut même voir une larme rouler sur la joue pâle de sa soeur, mais cela avait été tellement rapide qu'il n'en était pas certain, il salua sa marraine et avec sa meilleure amie, ils quittèrent le quai de la gare pour rejoindre leur compartiment.**

**Une fois dans leur compartiment, ils se précipitèrent à la fenêtre qu'ils ouvrirent rapidement, et firent des signe d'au revoir à leurs parents. Le train s'ébranla lentement puis commença à prendre de la vitesse. Ils se rassirent une fois que leurs parents ne furent qu'une tache sombre et informe sur le quai de la gare. Rapidement Andrew se plongea dans un des livres qu'on lui avait offert à noël. Aleksandra quant à elle feuilletait avec un certain intérêt une revue moldue. Le silence paisible et reposant du compartiment fut cependant interrompu quelques minutes plus tard lorsque Daphné, Neville Teresa et Blaise débarquèrent dans le compartiment:**

Bonjour vous deux, claironna Daphné. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonne vacance, ajouta-t-elle

-Salut Daphné, répondit Aleksandra. Les vacances se sont plutôt bien passé, confirma-t-elle. En tout cas, toi, tu as l'air en forme pour quelqu'un qui reprend les cours, nota-t-elle

-Ne m'en parle pas Alek, dit cette dernière dépitée. Je suis simplement contente de vous retrouver tous, avoua-t-elle

**Elle se jeta dans les bras de la Serdaigle, pour l'enlacer amicalement. Cette dernière y répondit avec joie. La Serpentard se laissa alors choir à côté de son amie. De son côté Aleksandra salua ses amis un a un, avant de se rasseoir à sa place. Ils entamèrent une discussion animée sur les précédentes vacances sauf Andrew qui continuait à lire son livre passionnant. Aleksandra omit naturellement de dire qu'elle avait rencontré son père chez Andrew et qu'en réalité le garçon était Harry Potter. Celui-ci fut cependant tiré de sa lecture lorsque Blaise le secoua comme un prunier avant de lui hurler:**

Hé ! Mec, tu as toujours l'esprit ailleurs, fit remarquer le garçon

-Salut Blaise, désolé j'étais plongé dans mon livre sur les enchantements que Daphné m'a offert pour noël, répondit-il

-On s'en était aperçu Andy quand on a vu que tu ne nous retournais pas notre bonjour, rétorqua la concernée

-Euh! Excusez-moi, déclara Andrew gêné. Bonjour Daph, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu es aussi joyeuse, reprit-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Toi aussi Nev, j'espère que tu es près à affronter Rogue, jusqu'à la fin de l'année

-T'es pas sympa Andy, tu sais combien, j'ai la trouille avec lui, gémit Neville

-Et toi Tessa prête à finir l'année ? Demanda-t-il

-Toujours, si tu continues à nous aider de temps à autre, rétorqua cette dernière

-Ai-je bien entendu! S'exclama théâtralement Andrew. Vous me faites du chantage Miss Cooper, reprit-il.

-C'est tout à fait ça, confirma son amie en souriant

-Moi qui croyais que les Gryffondors n'employaient pas des méthodes aussi basses, tu viens de casser le mythe, rigola-t-il

-Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Andy, c'est l'exception qui...commença Blaise

-Confirme la règle, continuèrent Andrew et Daphné en cœur

**Toutes les personnes explosèrent de rire quand ils virent Blaise devenir gêné. Vers midi le chariot de friandise passa, et Harry acheta quelques friandises, bien que sa soeur lui ait déjà préparé un repas froid. Blaise et Andrew s'affrontaient une nouvelle fois aux échecs lorsque ce dernier qui venait de perdre pour la troisième fois s'écria:**

Putain de jeu de mer.., s'énerva-t-il

-Je ne te savais pas aussi connaisseur en propos injurieux, se moqua Blaise

-J'arrive à rien, rugit-il. C'est décidé j'arrête de jouer contre toi Blaise, je m'avoue vaincu, reprit-il

-Attend, intervint Teresa un sourire aux lèvres. Il te reste sept année avant de t'avouer vaincu, reprit-elle

-Tu sais Tessa ce que veux dire Andrew, intervint Neville, c'est qu'en sept ans ou en mille, il n'arriverait pas à battre Blaise, expliqua-t-il en souriant

-Ouais ouais, c'est bon pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou Nev, bouda Andrew

**Ses amis éclatèrent de rire en le voyant se mettre à bouder. De plus les pièces de Blaise le narguaient en tirant la langue. Aleksandra qui discutait avec Daphné déclara:**

C'est la première matière où je ne te vois pas premier

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas premier partout, dit Andrew modestement.

-Elle s'est mal exprimée, intervint à son tour Daphné. C'est l'une des rares matières où tu n'arrives pas du premier coup à réussir, expliqua-t-elle

-Merci Daph, mais pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, maugréa-t-il. Et puis je ne réussi pas tout du premier coups, reprit-il. Cependant je sais aussi quand je peux m'avouer vaincu, et Blaise est un champion en matière de jeu d'échecs, conclut-il

**A la manière des champions de boxes moldus, Blaise se redressa, leva les bras au ciel et salua la supposée foule en délire. Ses amis éclatèrent de rire en le voyant ainsi:**

Je vois aussi que tu es un champion de la modestie Blaise, ajouta Andrew

**Cette intervention fit redoubler les rires de ses camarades, qui continuèrent même lorsque la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur de nouvelles personnes. Ces derniers semblèrent surpris jusqu'à ce que le blond intervienne:**

Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici, dit une voix hautaine

-Malefoy, dirent Neville, Teresa et Aleksandra

-Drago, dirent Daphné et Blaise en souriant

-Bonjour Dray, répondit Andrew joyeux. Tu souhaites te joindre à nous, proposa-t-il

-Non, non faut que je rejoigne Morgana qui m'attend, ajouta-t-il.

**Il se pencha vers Andrew et lui murmura:**

Elle souhaiterait te voir le plus tôt possible, mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi, murmura-t-il

-Très bien, dit lui que son heure est la mienne, chuchota-t-il. Je crois savoir pourquoi elle souhaite me voir, ajouta-t-il à voix basse

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-il. J'espère que l'on se reverra au cours de l'année mesdemoiselles, reprit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-Tous le plaisir sera pour nous, confirmèrent-elles rentrant dans son jeu

**Ils embrayèrent après le départ du blond sur le Quidditch, et plus particulièrement sur le championnat de Quidditch qui allait se dérouler au printemps. Blaise et Daphné défendaient bec et ongle que les vainqueurs cette année seraient les Chauve-Souris de Fichucastle, alors que Teresa et Aleksandra garantissaient la victoire des Harpies de Hollyhead. Andrew quant à lui soutenait que cette année les vainqueurs seraient les Vagabonds de Wigtown:**

Tu as de la bouse de dragon devant les yeux Blaise, les batteurs des Chauve-souris sont aussi bons que deux manchots, répétait Teresa

-Et toi tu crois peut être que la seule présence de Gwenog Jones peut contrebalancer le niveau plus que moyen de Karen O'hara et de Ariana Columbia deux des trois plus mauvais poursuiveurs de tous les temps, rétorqua Blaise

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous défendez ces deux équipes ringardes puisque cette année ce sont les Vagabonds de Wigtown qui vont remporter la coupe, coupa Andrew. Leur attrapeur Steve Gatlin est excellent, leur trio de poursuiveurs malgré leur manque d'expérience a su développer une certaine complicité et ils ont un duo de batteur pour le moins fantastique, développa-t-il. Non, non, moi je vous le dit les vainqueurs cette année ce seront les Vagabonds, conclut-il

-N'interromps pas une discussion dont tu ne connais pas les enjeux petit, déclara Blaise hautain. Les Vagabonds de Wigtown sont à la traîne depuis deux ans, et ils n'ont aucune chance de remporter le championnat pour la bonne et simple raison que leur gardien est aussi bon qu'une passoire, ricana-t-il

-Peut être que leur gardien est aussi bon qu'une passoire mais je te rappelle que tant que tu marques plus que l'adversaire, il n'y a pas de problème et les matchs amicaux effectués récemment, montrent que c'est l'équipe en forme du moment, répliqua sèchement Andrew. Cette année la coupe est pour eux, trancha-t-il fusillant ses amis du regard

-Et alors il n'empêche qu'ils ne reporteront pas la coupe une fois de plus puisque ce seront les Harpies de Hollyhead, qui le feront, intervint Aleksandra. Gwenog Jones est une des meilleures batteuses de tout les temps, ajouta-t-elle

**Ils furent interrompus par l'entrée pour le moins fracassante de Weasley, et de ses deux acolytes. Ils semblèrent un instant surpris par ce qu'il voyait devant eux. Ron fut le premier à prendre la parole lorsqu'il vit que Neville était présent et lisait un livre de botanique:**

Qu'est ce que tu fais ici Neville, tu devrais être avec nous dans notre compartiment, dit Ron

-Je crois que je fais comme bon me semble, je suis avec mes amis, répondit celui-ci

-Mais nous sommes tes amis, pas comme ces viles Serpentards qui font toujours leurs coups en douce, intervint Dean

-Comment peux-tu les juger alors que tu ne les connais pas, répliqua froidement Neville. Ils sont beaucoup plus sympas que vous et ils n'ont pas de préjugé concernant les maisons, reprit-il hésitant

-Je n'ai pas besoin de les connaître puisque ce sont des Serpentards et qu'ils apprennent la magie noire dans leur salle commune, répondit sèchement Ron

-Tiens voilà, petit Weasley, intervint Andrew en le voyant. Tu pourrais peut être répondre à un question que nous nous posons, à ton avis qui des Chauve-Souris de Fichucastle, des Harpies de Hollyhead ou des Vagabonds de Wigtown, remporteront la coupe

**Le rouquin parut un instant déstabilisé par la question, pensant sans doute qu'il y avait un quelconque piège dedans, mais il se ressaisit vite et dit d'une voix calme:**

Qu'est ce que vous y connaissez au Quidditch stupides serpents, cette année ce seront les Canon Chudley, qui remporteront la coupe, déclara-t-il fièrement

**Il ne s'attendait pas à voir ses interlocuteurs exploser de rire. Andrew intervint entre deux crises de rire:**

Tu sais Weasley on ne te demandais pas ton équipe favorite, mais simplement laquelle des trois équipes proposés allaient remporter la coupe, répondit Andrew. Il semblerait que ton cerveau atrophié ne sache pas répondre à une question à choix multiple, reprit-il, et je dois dire que ça laisse présager quelques difficultés pour les examens de fin d'année, ajouta-t-il hilare.

-En plus comment veux-tu qu'une équipe qui a pour devise « croisons les doigts et gardons espoir », remporte la coupe, ricana Blaise

-C'est vrai, ils ont de la chance que ce ne soit pas comme dans les championnats de foots ou les équipes sont rétrogradés une division en dessous lorsqu'ils sont derniers, sinon, ils seraient en 35ème division, se moqua allègrement Teresa

-Vous deux vous n'avez rien à faire ici, rugit-il ayan mal pris la remarque de la jeune fille. Dean, Seamus, reprit-il

-Qu'est ce que tu compte faire Weasley, dans notre compartiment, dit froidement Andrew. Ils sont nos amis et ont le droit d'être ici contrairement à toi, reprit-il. Wingardium Leviosa, prononça-t-il.

**Un coup d'œil échangé avec Blaise et Daphné, leur suffit pour se comprendre, ceux-ci prononcèrent à leur tour la même formule et en deux temps trois mouvements, les trois Gryffondors furent hors du compartiment. Weasley était rouge de honte et de colère, il déclara:**

J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos faces de serpents, je vous propose un duel ce soir à minuit devant la salle des trophées, à moins que vous ne soyez trop couards pour ça, déclara-t-il hargneusement

-Je serais le second de Ron, intervint Seamus

-Très bien je relève le défi, répondit Andrew froidement

-Je serais son second, dit Blaise

-Alors à ce soir les bouseux, lâcha Ron en s'en allant

-Vous n'allez quand même pas vous battre contre eux, intervint Daphné, c'est totalement stupide et toi Andrew tu ne connais rien aux duels sorciers, ajouta-t-elle inquiète

-Bien sûr que si mais à notre manière, sourit sadiquement Andrew

**Il se retourna vers Blaise et discuta à voix basse. Ils chuchotèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que Blaise ne s'exclame enjoué:**

C'est vraiment bas, mais tellement Serpentard! S'exclama-t-il heureux. Tu apprends vite jeune Padawan, ajouta-t-il

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce genre d'expression, répondit surpris Andrew

-Je ne connaissais pas jusqu'à ce qu'Aleksandra m'offre un livre sur des citations de films moldu souvent employées, expliqua-t-il

-Ça me surprend moins, rigola-t-il

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ce soir ? Demanda Teresa suspicieuse

-Rien de dangereux ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras tout demain matin, ajouta-t-il mystérieux

**Le reste du voyage se déroula dans la bonne humeur, continuant la discussion sur le championnat de Quidditch pour certains, ou lisant des livres pour d'autres. Ils faisaient nuit noire lorsque le train arriva en gare.**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Poudlard, ils remarquèrent que le parc du château était recouvert d'une légère couche de neige lui donnant un aspect encore plus merveilleux que la première fois où ils avaient découvert l'immense bâtisse. Le brouhaha qui avait empli la grande salle lors de la rentrée en septembre revint, la plupart des élèves discutant de leurs vacances. Andrew et Blaise mangèrent assez rapidement afin de rejoindre le plus vite possible la tranquillité de leur salle commune.**

**Lorsque minuit sonna, deux ombres sortirent de la salle commune et traversèrent silencieusement de nombreux couloirs, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle des trophées. Elles n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps, au bout du couloir, trois faisceaux lumineux venaient dans leur direction. Les deux ombres attendirent qu'elles soient assez proches pour dire :**

Trois Gryffondors hors de leur dortoir, je crois que Rusard va être content d'avoir de la main d'œuvre pour récurer quelques couloirs crasseux, dit une voix féminine

-Je confirme Warren, acquiesça une seconde voix plutôt masculine

-Merde, on se tire ce sont des préfets, hurla Ron, en voyant brillé l'insigne des préfets

-Pétificus Totalus, crièrent les deux préfets

**Ils répétèrent trois fois le sort et les trois Gryffondors tombèrent par terre, saucissonnés. De son côté Melinda Warren souriait. Jonsen ne lui avait pas donné de faux renseignements. Les deux Gryffondors étaient bien présent et même accompagné par une troisième personne. Ils s'approchèrent de leur cible calmement.**

**Elle se remémora la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec le première année, alors qu'elle révisait son cours de sortilèges pour le lendemain:**

Bonsoir Melinda, dit-il.

-Salut Andrew, tu as passé de bonne vacance, répondit celle-ci

-Elles étaient plutôt cool, confirma-t-il. Et toi ? L'interrogea-t-il

-Elles étaient calmes et sympas pour une fois, dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu me parler pour savoir comment s'était passé mes vacances, reprit-elle suspicieuse

-En effet, confirma Andrew souriant. Ça te dirais de prendre en flagrant délit des Gryffondors hors de leur dortoir après le couvre feu ? Demanda-t-il

-Et pourquoi ne serais-je pas intéressée par cela ? L'interrogea-t-elle. Je suis préfète mais avant tout une Serpentard alors dis moi tout

-Weasley, nous a proposé un duel ce soir à minuit, raconta-t-il. Mais pour lui donner une bonne leçon j'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant que les préfets les surprennent hors de leur dortoir après le couvre feu, expliqua-t-il

-Il n'y a pas de doute tu es un vrai Serpentard, rigola-t-elle. J'accepte Andrew, confirma-t-elle

**Les trois Gryffondors bouillaient de rage, ils s'étaient fait avoir par les deux Serpentards. Les deux préfets les conduisirent jusqu'au bureau de Rusard qui leur donna deux heures de colles en compagnie du professeur McGonagall.**

**Le lendemain matin Andrew se réveilla comme à son habitude de bonne heure, il remarqua que Drago semblait l'attendre depuis quelques minutes. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Il hocha de la tête signifiant qu'il avait compris le message silencieux. Le blond se redressa et quitta la chambre des premières années. Andrew prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et descendit dans la salle commune. Il en sortit et rejoignit la petite salle où il avait l'habitude de discuter avec Drago. Celle-ci était encore vide, il s'assit donc nonchalamment sur un bureau attendant que l'on vienne le rejoindre.**

**La porte s'ouvrit violement. Andrew surpris se retourna et eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver un rayon rouge qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il fit une roulade en avant et se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur. Il fut décontenancé quelques secondes avant de déclarer :**

Ce n'est pas indiqué dans le guide du parfait petit sang pur que l'on salue une personne à coup de sort, se plaignit-il. Généralement on dit bonjour en entrant, enseigna-t-il

-Cesse de faire l'idiot, trancha une voix froide. Et défends-toi ! Ordonna-t-elle

-Je ne me bats pas contre une fille, protesta Andrew. De plus il me semble que tu n'as pas bien compris ce que j'ai écrit dans malettre, ajouta-t-il

-Ces sentiments sont tout à ton honneur Jonsen, répondit celle-ci, mais si tu ne souhaite pas avoir une forme bizarre en sortant de cette salle je te conseille de te défendre, rétorqua-t-elle sournoisement

**Elle lui jeta un nouveau sort qu'Andrew évita avec facilité en s'accroupissant. Le sortilège toucha la table derrière lui et laissa une trace noirâtre :**

Il va falloir la prendre avec des pincettes parce qu'elle a l'air vraiment en colère, songea-t-il. Dis-moi Crow, pourquoi souhaite tu que nous nous affrontions ? demanda-t-il curieux

-Quelle question idiote, dit-elle. C'est pour te prouver que je te suis supérieur en tout point, reprit-elle hautaine, sang mêlé, l'insulta-t-elle

-Je ne vois pas à quoi ça t'avancerais vu que je te laisse avec grand plaisir cette première place qui semble chère à ton cœur, dit-il ironiquement

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta gentillesse Jonsen, gronda-t-elle. Petrificus Totalus, cria-t-elle. Nous sommes ennemis depuis la rentrée et je vais te prouver que je suis plus forte que toi, et que je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me fasse de cadeaux pour accéder sur la première marche du podium, reprit-elle

-La prochaine fois j'éviterais d'écouter les plans foireux de Drago, comme ça, j'éviterais les discussions houleuses avec des sangs purs galère, déclara Andrew pour lui-même. Mais si tu me disais plutôt pourquoi tu es en colère ? L'interrogea-t-il

-Je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès, mais tu es un parfait crétin arrogant, commença-t-elle. D'une tu te permets de m'écrire une lettre chez moi le jour de noël, de deux tu envoies un hibou postal alors que tu possède une chouette ce qui a bien sûr attiré l'attention de mon père sur ta lettre, d'ailleurs je ne sais pas comment tu as eu mon adresse, et de trois tu te permets de lire mon courrier, énuméra-t-elle furieuse. Maintenant tu as intérêt à répondre aux questions que je vais te poser, conclut-elle menaçante

-Tu sais ce n'étais pas la peine de me jeter des sorts, je l'auraisquand même fais sans, bougonna-t-il. Vous autres sangs purs semblez oublier souvent qu'il suffit d'un mot magique pour avoir des réponses à des questions simples, poursuivit-il. A croire que vous vivez toujours au moyen âge, époque ou les autres étaient quasiment vos esclaves, nota-t-il pour lui même

-C'est moi qui poses les questions et qui parles, toi tu te contente de répondre à mes questions, trancha-t-elle en le menaçant de sa baguette

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as ta baguette en main que tu me fais peur, dit Andrew et se dirigeant vers la porte. Tu veux des réponses très bien. Malheureusement pour toi je suis le seul à les avoir, reprit-il. Si tu ne change pas d'états d'esprit je m'en vais, menaça-t-il

-Tu restes là Jonsen, tu n'es pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, dit-elle sûr d'elle

**Elle pointait sa baguette sur Andrew de dos, ce dernier se retourna rapidement, esquiva le sort qui lui était destiné et courut vers la jeune fille qui sembla surprise de le voir agir ainsi. Il évita un nouveau sort, sauta sur une table avant de se glisser derrière elle. Du plat de sa main, il tapa sur la main droite de son adversaire qui sous la douleur laissa relâcha sa baguette, qu'il récupéra de sa main gauche avant de s'éloigner de son adversaire par un salto arrière. Il prit la parole :**

Est-ce que cela te suffit-il ou faut-il que je te jette un sort, déclara Andrew simplement

-Rends moi ma baguette Jonsen, ordonna-t-elle

-Si tu veux, dit-il en lui lançant son item. Après tout je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec une personne que je déteste et qui ne sais pas se tenir, ajouta-t-il

-Attends Jonsen, réponds à mes questions, dit-elle calmement

-Je ne sais pas, prétendit-il. Qu'est ce qu'on dit ? demanda-t-il ensuite

-S'il te plait, rétorqua Morgana froidement

-Et bien tu vois ce n'est pas si difficile, se moqua Andrew. Que veux-tu savoir ? reprit-il

-Premièrement comment as-tu obtenu mon adresse ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ce n'a pas été très difficile, te targuant d'être une sang pure depuis plusieurs générations, j'en ai déduit que tu devais posséder un manoir, donc j'ai simplement inscrit Manoir Crow, répondit-il

-Deuxièmement pourquoi n'as-tu pas envoyé ta chouette ? L'interrogea-t-elle

-Pour la bonne et simple raison que tu n'aurais pas ouvert la lettre vu que tu aurais reconnu mon animal de compagnie et tu aurais tout de suite jeté ton cadeau et ta lettre au feu, expliqua-t-il

-Troisièmement comment as-tu obtenu la lettre que mon père m'a envoyée ? Le questionna-t-elle

-Comme je l'ai marqué, je l'ai trouvé sur un fauteuil de la salle commune et je l'ai ramassé, assura-t-il

-Je suis certaine que tu mens, je n'ai jamais laissé traîner mon courrier dans la salle commune, répliqua-t-elle. Je pense plutôt que tu es venu la dérober dans ma chambre, l'accusa-t-elle

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu emploies ce genre de méthode peu scrupuleuse que je fais pareil, rétorqua-t-il. Après tout si tu avais pris le temps de lire en détail l'histoire de Poudlard, tu te serais aperçu que les dortoirs des filles sont inaccessibles aux garçons depuis le viol d'une fille de Gryffondor par un sang pur en 1203. Le directeur a alors décidé d'interdire l'accès des dortoirs aux hommes, expliqua-t-il. Je suppose que même le Polynectar ne suffirait pas, et tu sais par ailleurs qu'il est difficile de le préparer et de s'en procurer, ajouta-t-il. Enfin, tu viens de me donner la preuve de ta culpabilité au début de l'année, fit-il remarquer

-Tu auras de toute manière du mal à le prouver, le nargua-t-elle. Pour finir, comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour me céder la première place ? demanda-t-elle curieuse

-Ce sont mes affaires, dit-il. Si tu n'as pas d'autre question je m'en vais, indiqua-t-il

**Sans attendre la confirmation, Andrew se retourna et quitta la salle laissant son interlocutrice surprise. Celle-ci quitta la salle quelques minutes plus tard songeuse.**

**Le mois de Janvier et celui de février passèrent rapidement. Andrew savait que plus l'année avançait plus le jour de l'attaque de Quirrel se rapprochait. De plus il ne voyait toujours pas ce que pouvait cacher le chien à trois têtes, et il ne savait pas non plus pourquoi Quirrel voulait dérober ce que cachait le chien. En ce premier week-end du mois de Mars, Andrew était en compagnie de Teresa et Daphné à la bibliothèque en train de faire leurs devoirs. Alors qu'il allait reposer le livre d'enchantement, pour emprunter un livre de métamorphose, Hagrid qui se trouvait non loin de lui fit tomber de nombreux ouvrages par terre. Le demi géant semblait très agité, et ses mains tremblaient. Gentiment Andrew lui proposa de l'aider à ranger, lorsqu'il tomba sur un livre intitulé : « **_L'__élevage des dragons pour l'agrément ou le commerce _**». Surpris Andrew interrogea le gardien des clefs :**

Dites moi M. Hagrid, pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un livre traitant sur les Dragon, murmura-t-il

-Pas de Monsieur avec moi, je vous ai déjà dit M. Jonsen, répondit à voix basse le garde chasse. Savez-vous garder un secret ? Lui demanda-t-il

-Oui, bien sûr, confirma Andrew surpris

-Alors venez me voir dans ma cabane demain pour prendre le thé, dit-il.

-Andrew qu'est ce que tu fais on t'attends depuis cinq minutes, interrompit Teresa

-Bonjour Misse Cooper, répondit le demi géant. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps M. Jonsen, bonne journée

**Ils revinrent tous les deux à la table à laquelle était assise Daphné. Andrew leur expliqua le pourquoi de son retard et celles-ci acceptèrent de l'accompagner le lendemain pour prendre le thé. Ils continuèrent tranquillement leurs devoirs, bien qu'Andrew semblait ailleurs et s'interrogeait sur le secret du demi géant. **

**Le lendemain accompagné de Daphné et Teresa, ils se rendirent chez le garde chasse. Celui-ci les accueillit à bras ouvert, bien qu'il fut assez étonné de voir les deux jeunes filles. Il les attrapa tous les trois et les fit rapidement rentrer. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, les trois amis se rendirent compte de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la maisonnette, ainsi que de la présence d'un chien baveux qui se jeta sur eux pour les accueillir. Andrew fut le premier à se sortir des caresses linguales du chien et à intervenir :**

Hagrid vous ne pensez pas que l'on devrait ouvrir la fenêtre parce qu'il fait vraiment chaud, dit-il suant

-Surtout pas M. Jonsen, le froid pourrait le tuer, répondit Hagrid

-Qui pourrait mourir de froid, votre chien semble en pleine forme, intervint Teresa les habits dégoulinants de bave

-Ce n'est pas Crockdur Miss Cooper, c'est Norbert qui pourrait mourir, dit gêné Hagrid. C'est un bébé dragon, indiqua-t-il. J'ai gagné un œuf de Dragon au bar, il y a une semaine, expliqua-t-il en souriant.

**Les trois amis s'approchèrent lentement vers le font de la bâtisse ou ronflait un feu d'enfer. A côté de l'âtre une chose informe était étendue et les regardait avec étonnement. Il éternua et des flammèches s'échappèrent de ses naseaux. Daphné qui n'avait pas parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivée, intervint :**

-Comment ça Hagrid ? L'interrogea Daphné, vous savez que les oeufs de Dragon sont interdits à la vente en Angleterre, fit-elle remarquer

**Le demi géant se serra les mains de gêne, avant de se retourner et de leur servir un thé bien fumant accompagné de quelques biscuits. Les deux jeunes filles les repoussèrent quand elles virent Andrew se casser les dents dessus. Ce fut ce dernier qui prit la parole :**

Hagrid comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir un œuf de dragon ? L'interrogea-t-il

-Je buvais un verre au comptoir, puis un homme que j'avais aperçu une ou deux fois m'a invité à boire à sa table, nous avons fait quelques parties de carte et puis nous avons parlé d'animaux magiques. Je lui ai alors raconté comment j'avais dressé un chien à trois tête que j'avais acheté à un amis grec, expliqua-t-il. L'homme a semblé très intéressé, il m'a proposé un œuf de Dragon en échange de quelques informations, ajouta-t-il Vous savez j'ai toujours voulu m'occuper d'un dragon alors quand il m'a proposé je n'ai pas résisté, avoua-t-il. Il m'a demandé comment j'avais du faire pour éviter de me faire mordre et je lui ai dit que Touffu devenait sage comme une image lorsqu'il entendait de la musi… Vous n'en parlerez à personne, s'interrompit-il

-Ne vous en faites pas Hagrid nous seront muets comme des tombes, lui indiqua Andrew dans un sourire. En tout cas je me demande quel peut être l'utilité d'un tel chien ? S'interrogea-t-il

-C'est un excellent gardien, intervint Hagrid. D'ailleurs je l'ai prêté au professeur Dumbledore, pour qu'il protège la pierre philos… Mince, de mince, vous n'avez rien entendu les enfants, dit-il apeuré

-Ne vous en faites pas M. Hagrid, dit Daphné. En tout cas vous devriez vous séparez de votre dragonneau tant qu'il ne jette que des flammèches, car avec votre maison en bois vous risquez d'y mettre le feu

-Mais je ne peux pas abandonner Norbert, protesta ce dernier. Qui est-ce qui va s'occuper de lui, reprit-il. Sa mère n'est plus là et si je le relâche dans la forêt interdite, les autres risquent de lui faire du mal, ajouta-t-il

-Il m'a semblé entendre Ronald Weasley, dire que l'un de ses frères travaillait dans une réserve pour dragon en Roumanie, intervint Teresa, vous devriez peut être prendre contact avec lui non ? dit-elle

-Je ne sais pas, gémit Hagrid. Mais maintenant que vous m'y faites penser, ce petit adorerait s'occuper des animaux et était aussi un fabuleux attrapeur en son temps, un peu comme vous M. Jonsen, bien que vous m'ayez époustouflé lors de votre premier match, ajouta-t-il. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu quelqu'un voler avec autant d'aisance sur un balai, ajouta-t-il rêveur

-Je vous remercie, Hagrid, dit Andrew rouge de gène

-Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps, dit Daphné, il nous reste des devoirs à terminer, ajouta-t-elle

-Très bien vous trois, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir de temps en temps, déclara le demi géant

-D'accord, confirmèrent les trois amis.

**Ils quittèrent tranquillement le demi géant prenant soin de refermer derrière eux la porte. Le cerveau d'Andrew tournait à cent à l'heure, inconsciemment le garde chasse venait de lui donner les éléments qui lui manquait. Petit à petit les pièces semblaient se mettre en place et les évènements qui lui avaient semblés anodin s'emboîtaient les un après les autres. Il se demandait toute de même ce qu'était la pierre philos. Il interrogerait Aleksandra à ce sujet, elle était né dans le monde de la magie et y avait vécu, peut être savait-elle ce que s'était. Il lui en parlerait le lendemain après leur cours respectif.**

**A midi, il lui demanda de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle aurait fini ses cours. C'est donc vers cinq heures qu'ils s'y retrouvèrent. La jeune fille avait été surprise par la requête de son meilleur ami, c'est pourquoi lorsqu'il s'assit en face d'elle elle lui dit :**

Bonjour Andrew, commença-t-elle. Je te manque tellement depuis Vendredi que tu souhaitais me vois aussi rapidement, le taquina-t-elle

-Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons vu le soir d'halloween ? Demanda-t-il simplement

-Comment pourrais-je oublier ma rencontre avec un Troll, répondit cette dernière. Si tu voulais me parler de ça, tu aurais pu le faire à midi, lui reprocha-t-elle

-Tu te souviens de ce que l'on a fait ensuite ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien sûr avec Neville, nous sommes retournés dans nos salles communes respectives, dit-elle surprise

-J'aurais du m'en douter ! S'exclama-t-il

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, s'écria son amie. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ce soir là ? L'interrogea-t-elle inquiète

-Non du moins si, commença Andrew. Nous discutions tous les trois lorsque Miss teigne nous est tombée dessus et nous a pourchassé jusque dans le couloir interdit du troisième étage. Nous nous sommes cachés derrière la porte qui était fermée, continua-t-il. Il y avait un chien à trois têtes qui se tenait au dessus d'une trappe et derrière j'ai cru apercevoir le professeur Quirrel, expliqua-t-il. Après nous nous sommes séparés et tous les deux avez rejoint votre salle commune tandis que moi je rejoignais la mienne. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que Quirrel vous a suivi et vous a jeté un sortilège d'amnésie, dit-il

-Mais quel avantage avait-il à le faire, et puis je te rappelle que c'est Rogue qui veut dérober ce que cache le chien, répliqua-t-elle

-Dois-je te rappeler le professeur Rogue n'est pas responsable de cela, répondit Andrew. Que s'est il ensuite passé une semaine plus tard ? L'interrogea-t-il

-Il y a eut le match de Quidditch et ton attaque, dit-elle avant de s'exclamer. Je vois, ils devaient savoir que Neville et moi soupçonnions Rogue de vouloir dérober ce que cachait le chien, il nous a donc effacé la mémoire, confirma-t-elle.

-Silence, gronda la voix de Mme Pince

-Désolé madame, s'excusa Aleksandra. Il ne l'a pas fait avec toi parce qu'il avait un meilleur moment pour le faire, reprit-elle excitée, il savait que nous penserions immédiatement à Rogue pour l'attaque et non pas à lui, c'était le crime parfait, conclut-elle. Mais pourquoi me parler de ça maintenant ? demanda-t-elle

-Hier je suis allé rendre visite à Hagrid avec Daphné et Tessa, il nous a confirmé la présence du chien et nous a même dit comment le contourner, raconta-t-il. Il a même parlé involontairement de ce que cachait le chien, il a parlé d'une certaine pierre philos, mais je ne sais pas à quoi ça correspond, avoua-t-il penaud

-La pierre philosophale Andrew, s'écria-t-elle sous le regard furieux de Mme Pince. Le chien protège la pierre philosophale, ajouta-t-elle excitée

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? La questionna-t-il.

-Elle est aussi connue comme la pierre de vie, elle confère la vie éternelle en quelque sorte, lui expliqua-t-elle. Attends-moi quelques secondes je reviens avec le livre en question.

**Elle fila en courant vers le fond de la bibliothèque, et revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec un immense livre poussiéreux. Elle le posa sur la table, parcouru rapidement la table des matières avant de lire l'article en question :**

La pierre philosophale ou pierre de vie a été crée par le célèbre alchimiste français Nicolas Flamel, lut-elle. Cette Pierre a en effet la propriété de transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur. Elle produit également l'élixir de longue vie qui rend immortel celui qui le boit. Au cours des siècles, de nombreux témoignages ont fait état de la réalité de la Pierre Philosophale, mais la seule qui existe vraiment de nos jours est l'oeuvre de Nicolas Flamel qui a célébré récemment son six cent soixante-cinquième anniversaire et mène une vie paisible dans le Devon en compagnie de sa femme, Pernelle, poursuivit-elle.

-Mais dans ce cas pourquoi la cacher à Poudlard et pas à Gringotts qui est réputée comme inviolable ? Se demanda Andrew

-Justement tu viens de mettre le doigt dessus Andrew, j'ai lu un article dans la gazette du sorcier quelques semaines après la rentrée de septembre, dit-elle. Si ma mémoire est bonne, ils indiquaient qu'un coffre avait été forcé et que la personne avait réussi à prendre la fuite sans rien emporter, reprit-elle. La plupart des sorciers savent par ailleurs que Dumbledore et Flamel ont été en étroite collaboration par le passé, expliqua-t-elle. Il a donc du lui proposé de cacher la pierre à Poudlard, après tout c'est l'endroit le plus sûr après Gringotts, lui avoua-t-elle. Cependant qu'est ce que veux en faire Quirrel ? demanda-t-elle

-Ca se tient Alek, tu es une génie, jubila Andrew. Pour ce que veux en faire Quirrel, je ne pense pas qu'il s'en serve pour son compte personnel, je pense plutôt à quelqu'un d'autre, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même

-Qui ? Le pressa Aleksandra

-Voldemort, lâcha Andrew

**A l'entente du nom du mage noir, elle sursauta légèrement et trembla quelques instants avant de se ressaisir et de déclarer :**

-C'est stupide ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il est mort lorsque tu avais un an, murmura-t-elle, tu l'as tué, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse

-Ce sont des balivernes, je suis certain qu'il rode attendant son heure, l'immortalité est ce qu'il a recherché depuis longtemps, expliqua-t-il

-C'est horrible, ce que tu dis, il faut l'empêcher de faire quelque chose, il faut prévenir quelqu'un, paniqua-t-elle

-Calme toi Alek, tempéra Andrew. Tu as raison, il faut prévenir quelqu'un mais je ne suis pas certain que les professeurs nous croirons après tout nous accusons un de leur collègue, ajouta-t-il.

-Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, s'inquiéta Aleksandra

-Je sais et pour le moment c'est le meilleur choix que nous ayons, dit Andrew. Maintenant il faut décider qui prévenir, je ne te cache pas que je préférerais prévenir le professeur Rogue que le Professeur McGonagall, mais elle est la sous-directrice et doit sans doute être la seule au courant, ajouta-t-il. Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore aurait prit le risque de prévenir tous les enseignant, expliqua-t-il

-Sans doute, acquiesça Aleksandra. Il se fait tard et je ne pense pas que le voleur se risquerait à vouloir dérober la pierre tant que le professeur Dumbledore est à Poudlard, après tout c'est le seul endroit que Tu sais qui n'a pas attaqué pendant la précédente guerre, réfléchit-elle

-Tu as raison, mais nous devons la prévenir le plus rapidement possible, dit Andrew

-Dans ce cas on s'en occupera demain, décida-t-elle.

-Je pense aussi qu'il faudrait que nous prévenions les autres, au cas ou le professeur McGonagall ne nous croirait pas, ajouta-t-il.

-En effet, confirma-t-elle, il faudrait aussi se renseigner sur les sort permettant d'enchanter un instrument, reprit-elle réfléchissant. Je m'occupe de prévenir Tessa et Nev, il serait dangereux pour les Gryffis que tu débarques dans leur salle commune

-Moi, je ne fais pas de mal aux gentils Gryffondors ce sont mes amis, se défendit Andrew hilare.

-Mon œil, on a vu comment tu as ridiculisé Weasley lors du match de quidditch ou dans le couloir, se moqua-t-elle

-C'étais pour son bien, je ne souhaitais pas le ridiculiser une troisième fois, dit-il. Bon je m'occupe de prévenir Blaise et Daphné, reprit-il.

-La bibliothèque ferme ses portes, cria Mme Pince

-On se voit demain, dit Andrew rapidement

**Il quitta la bibliothèque avec les derniers élèves encore présents à l'intérieur. Le soir même, il réunit Blaise et Daphné dans un endroit tranquille de la salle commune. Ses deux amis semblèrent terrifié par ce que leur annonça Andrew. Ils promirent de l'aider dans ses recherches.**

* * *

**RàR:**

**Adénoide**: Andrew a pris de grande chance ou de grand risque?? En tout cas je ne pense pas qu'il doive s'inquiéter pour son secret. D'un autre côté, cela lui a permit d'alléger le poids qu'il avait sur lui. Pour Morgana, il n'y a rien craindre de sa rencontre avec Severus et Lucius. En réalité les trois étaient invités à passé noël chez les Crow. Le père de Morgana est en effet assez violent et dominateur. Concernant son attitude envers sa femme, l'impression que me donne les sangs purs comme le fait remarquer Andrew c'est qu'ils ont des méthodes moyen-âgeuse et à cette époque les femmes n'avaient pas le droit de donner leur avis, donc je pense qu'il est entre guillemet normal qu'il rabaisse sa femme d'une manière ou d'une autre lorsqu'elle intervient. Il sert très bien Tonton Voldy, puisqu'il fait parti des favoris du maître au même titre que Lucius, Bellatrix et encore pour ton commentaire

**Slity:** Je pense que tu vas être déçu concernant le couple Morgana/ Andrew car même si je ne démens pas ce couple, il mettra du temps à se mettre en place. Harry ressemble par certain point à son père, et cela va déclancher une rivalité entre les deux mais aussi de nombreux affrontements plus ou moins violents. Je pense que leur histoire va se passer comme celle entre Lily et James. Merci encore pour ton commentaire


	24. Chapitre XXII: Ce que cachait Touffu

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Tous les personnages et lieux cités sont la propriété exclusive de JKR

* * *

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui ont lu le dernier chapitre, laissé des commentaires ou bien simplement ajouté mon histoire à leur favoris.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi pensé de ce chapitre, pour moi il s'agit du moins bon depuis le début, peut être parce qu'il manque d'action, je ne sais pas trop, mais j'espère qu'il saura vous combler et que vous ne serez pas avare en commentaire.

Je vais essayer de publier le chapitre du mois d'août fin juillet, car après je suis en vacance sans internet. Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, passez de bonnes vacances

à bientôt et bonne lecture

* * *

_**Chapitre XXII : Ce que cachait Touffu :**_

**La journée du lendemain sembla durer une éternité pour Andrew. Devant son manque de concentration, le professeur McGonagall dut le rappeler trois ou quatre fois à l'ordre. Il était si tête en l'air qu'il faillit faire exploser son chaudron pendant les deux heures de potion. Heureusement pour lui, Teresa veillait au grain, et l'empêcha de commettre une bêtise en lui retenant le bras. Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Après tout, les potions étaient de loin la matière préférée d'Andrew, il était presque aussi doué que sa mère dans ce domaine. Ce dernier s'excusa pour son manque de concentration. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qu'il ne remarqua pas la personne qui l'observait depuis le début de la journée et qui avait remarqué son comportement étrange.**

**Lorsque son dernier cours se termina, Andrew poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il jeta rapidement ses affaires dans son sac et quitta la salle en courant sous le regard surpris de certains de ses condisciples. Dans son empressement, il ne remarqua même pas être suivi et fila en toute hâte vers le bureau de McGonagall. La personne le suivant se cacha dans un des renflements du mur et l'observa. Il fut rejoint dix minutes plus tard par Aleksandra. Cette dernière soufflait fortement et était toute rouge, elle avait du traverser tout le château avant de le rejoindre. Andrew se retint de lui faire une remarque sur sa condition physique déplorable, et se tourna vers la porte du bureau.**

**Andrew saisit son courage à deux mains, après tout il n'avait pas failli être réparti à Gryffondor pour trembler face à une simple porte. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa meilleure amie pour se donner contenance et frappa à la porte. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes avant que le professeur de métamorphose n'ouvre la porte. Si elle sembla surprise elle n'en laissa rien paraître et les invita à entrer à l'intérieur.**

**Une fois rentrés, elle referma la porte et les pria de s'asseoir. Andrew profita des quelques secondes de battement pour observer le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondors. Il s'agissait d'une pièce assez vaste, le sol était en pierre et recouvert par endroit par un tapis persan. Les murs étaient recouverts de tentures aux couleurs de la maison du lion. Dans un angle une cheminée, une large bibliothèque prenait un pan de mur entier, tandis que au milieu de la pièce trônait un bureau en bois finement ouvragé, avec trois chaises. Il sourit légèrement en remarquant la couleur des tentures et il se demanda si le bureau de Severus Rogue était décoré lui aussi aux couleurs de Serpentard. Il chassa ses pensées parasites et se retourna vers la sous-directrice. Celle-ci prit rapidement la parole :**

Bonjour Miss Terens, dit-elle. M. Jonsen, reprit-elle. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'emblée. Je ne vous cache pas qu'il est rare que deux élèves de première année vienne me déranger en dehors des heures de classe, ajouta-t-elle

-Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, répondit Aleksandra. Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger maintenant, mais nous pensons que vous êtes la personne la plus appropriée pour comprendre ce que nous avons à dire, lâcha-t-elle

-Je tenais avant toutes choses à m'excuser pour mon manque de concentration de ce matin, et je vous remercie de ne pas avoir sanctionné ma maison pour cela, s'excusa Andrew

-Ne vous en faites pas M. Jonsen c'est tout oublié, rétorqua le professeur de métamorphose. Il y a des jours où même les personnes les plus brillantes sont un peu tête en l'air, ajouta-t-elle conciliante. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas à chaque cours, ajouta-t-elle souriante

-Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension, dit Andrew sincère.

-Vous vous doutez que nous ne serions pas venus vous déranger uniquement pour s'excuser, reprit Aleksandra. Si cela avait été le cas, Andrew est assez grand pour venir vous voir lors du prochain cours, ajouta-t-elle

**Le professeur de métamorphose hocha de la tête, incitant la jeune fille à continuer :**

Je ne sais pas comment vous l'annoncer, dit-elle mal à l'aise. Mais nous savons ce que contenait le coffre qui a été forcé à Gringotts cet été, et nous pensons que c'est la raison pour laquelle le couloir du troisième étage est interdit, expliqua-t-elle calmement

-Et selon vous quelle est cette raison ? demanda la directrice des Gryffondors légèrement surprise

-Nous pensons que le professeur Dumbledore y fait garder la pierre philosophale, avoua Andrew de but en blanc. Cependant nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que quelqu'un cherche à voler cet item magique, ajouta-t-il

-Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes tous les deux au courant pour cette histoire et je ne souhaite pas le savoir, déclara la sous-directrice. Je peux cependant vous garantir que la pierre est en parfaite sécurité, assura –t-elle. Le professeur Dumbledore s'en est assuré personnellement, ajouta-t-elle. Maintenant vous devriez oublier cette histoire et la garder pour vous, reprit-t-elle. Et surtout ne plus y penser si cela vous rend rêveur M. Jonsen, conclut-elle

-Mais professeur McGonagall, d'un moment à l'autre le professeur Quirrel peut la dérober, contra Aleksandra

**Andrew sut qu'au moment où sa meilleure amie avait prononcé le nom du professeur, ils avaient perdu toute chance de soutien de la part de leur professeur de métamorphose. Visiblement, malgré toutes les recommandations d'Andrew la veille, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prononcer le nom de leur professeur de DCFM. **

**McGonagall fronça les sourcils, légèrement surprise avant de reprendre d'une voix sèche :**

-Il suffit Miss Terens, que je ne vous reprenne pas à accuser l'un de vos professeurs, gronda McGonagall. Ce sont des accusations très graves, ajouta-t-elle. De plus le professeur Quirrel a été choisi par le professeur Dumbledore en personne, il connaît sans aucun doute le professeur Quirrel mieux que deux premières années, contra-t-elle. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez remettre en doute la parole du directeur, sous-entendit-elle d'une voix sèche

-Bien sûr, qui pourrais se fier au vieux citronné du cerveau surtout après ce qu'il a fait à mon frère, pensa Aleksandra, Non, dit-elle à voix haute

-Mais professeur… tenta Andrew

-Écoutez moi bien M. Jonsen et vous aussi Miss Terens, si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement, je me verrais dans l'obligation de vous mettre en détention, menaça-t-elle. Vous devriez oublier cette histoire et vous concentrer sur vos examens de fin d'année, reprit-elle. Surtout vous M. Jonsen, je ne veux pas que vous ayez en dessous de 98% de bonnes réponses, signala-t-elle

-Très bien, acquiesça Andrew

-Quant à vous Miss Terens votre mère peut être fière de vous, complimenta-t-elle. Il semblerait que vous ayez hérité de son incroyable sens de déduction, reprit-elle calmement. Mais je n'attends pas moins de vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle

-Merci professeur, la remercia Aleksandra en souriant

-Il me semble qu'il va bientôt être l'heure du repas, je vous invite donc à rejoindre la grande salle si vous n'avez plus rien à ajouter, déclara McGonagall

-Non, professeur, confirmèrent les deux amis. Au revoir professeur, saluèrent-ils

**Ils quittèrent le bureau de la sous-directrice assez rapidement, et partirent en direction de la grande salle. Au détour d'un couloir, Aleksandra s'arrêta visiblement furieuse de la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements. Elle prit d'ailleurs la parole :**

J'en ai marre Andy de ce silence, cria-t-elle. Depuis que nous avons quitté son bureau tu n'as pas dit un mot, reprit-elle furieuse. Il semblerait que ça te fasse ni chaud ni froid, que la vieille mégère ne nous ait pas cru, continua-t-elle hargneusement.

-Allons calme toi Aleks, ça ne sert à rien de s'emporter, répondit calmement Andrew. De plus si quelqu'un doit être en colère, c'est moi, grogna-t-il. Parce que c'est de ta faute si elle ne nous a pas cru, l'accusa-t-il. Si tu n'avais pas parler de nos soupçons sur Quirrel on n'en serait pas là, ajouta-t-il

-Que je me calme, s'écria-t-elle. Mais tu as de la bouse de dragon devant les yeux ou quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quoique l'on dise, elle ne nous aurait pas cru, elle fait aveuglément confiance au vieux citronné du cerveau, reprit-elle furieuse

-Bien sûr que si, lâcha froidement Andrew. Les preuves du match de Quidditch associées au reste l'auraient obligée à nous croire, rétorqua-t-il. Mais il a fallu que tu lâches de but en blanc que nous soupçonnions le professeur Quirrel. Et après tu lui reproches de se baser sur le jugement du vieux fou, reprit-il. A sa place j'aurais fait de même, conclut-il

-C'est sympas de rejeter la faute sur moi, mais tu n'avais qu'à intervenir, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-Tu ne m'en pas laissé le temps, tonna-t-il. On voit que tu es bien la fille de ton père, ajouta-t-il. Tout les deux vous vous laissez emporter par les évènements et vous ne prenez même pas le temps de réfléchir avant de vous engager, la critiqua-t-il. Tu…

-Ne mêles pas mon père à cette histoire, l'interrompit-elle. Il n'empêche que tu es bien content qu'il t'aie sauvé la vie là-bas, fit-elle remarquer

-Peut être mais j'aurais préféré qu'il reste à tes côtés, lâcha-t-il. Peut être cela lui aurait évité d'avoir une vie misérable en ma compagnie, reprit-il. Heureusement pour nous, hier avant de me coucher, j'ai pensé à un plan de secours, tempéra-t-il

-Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis, s'emporta-t-elle. On aurait pu éviter de passer pour des menteurs et des crétins, mais tu n'as rien dit, l'accusa-t-elle. A croire que tu te fous complètement de ce qui risque d'arriver à…

-Je te signale que c'était un dernier recourt, je basais tous mes espoirs sur cette entrevue, se défendit-il. Et je dois te dire que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de devoir le mettre en œuvre, ajouta-t-il. Je n'ai pas envie de me répéter six fois donc je veux que tu préviennes Neville et Tessa, et vous nous rejoignez à la sortie de la grande salle après le dîner, conclut-il

-Je suis désolé mais j'ai promis de filer un coup de main à Mandy et Terry pour leur devoir de DCFM, lui avoua-t-elle

-Très bien, dans ce cas je te demande de t'occuper d'expliquer mon plan à Nev et Tessa ce soir pendant le repas, s'inclina Harry. Il sera plus facile pour toi de leur parler, ajouta-t-il. Si jamais j'y vais, je crois que je déclancherais une émeute, rigola-t-il

-Je confirme, acquiesça Aleksandra. Je ne pense pas que McGo apprécie, ajouta-t-elle

-C'est sûr, dit-il. Suis moi, on ne peut pas parler au milieu d'un couloir, ajouta-t-il

**Ils marchèrent quelques instants avant qu'Andrew n'ouvre une porte et entre à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'une ancienne salle de classe désaffectée. Il y avait quelques chaises brisées et des bureaux bancals. Andrew attendit que sa meilleure amie se soit glissée à l'intérieur pour refermer la porte et la bloquer avec un bureau. Ne connaissant pas de sort d'impassibilité, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, afin d'atténuer les bruits de leur discussion. Andrew sauta sur un bureau, tandis qu'Aleksandra s'asseyait tranquillement sur une chaise :**

Je pense pouvoir affirmer que personne ne peut entendre notre conversation, murmura-t-il. Si quelqu'un tente d'entrer, il devra forcer la porte, ajouta-t-il. Ce qui ne serait pas très judicieux. Bon parlons peu mais parlons bien, reprit-il. Mon plan est simple, il consiste dans un premier temps à surveiller le couloir du troisième étage jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. Dans un deuxième temps, il faut se préparer à intervenir en cas de problème, expliqua-t-il

-Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes que des premières années, murmura-t-elle furieuse. Comment veux-tu passer à travers les protections des professeurs de Poudlard, qui ont sans aucun doute plus de connaissance que tous les premières années réunies ? L'interrogea-t-elle

-Laisse moi continuer veux-tu, dit-il. Nous connaissons au moins la première protection, il s'agit de Touffu et nous savons comment passer devant lui, ajouta-t-il.

-Et tu crois que les autres professeurs se laisseront abuser par un sourire ou par la ruse, se moqua Aleksandra. Les professeurs ne sont pas aussi naïfs que Hagrid, ajouta-t-elle

-Tais-toi, gronda Andrew. Le fait que le professeur McGonagall croit que nous allons oublier cette histoire tant à prouver le contraire, elle aurait du nous effacer la mémoire, contra-t-il

-Elle a bien trop de jugeote pour s'abaisser à employer des méthodes aussi basses et vils envers deux élèves de première année, répliqua-t-elle. De plus ça ne me dis pas où tu veux en venir, reprit-elle

-Justement si tu arrêtais de me couper à chaque phrase que je prononce nous aurions peut être avancé, lui reprocha Andrew. Je ne pense pas que les professeurs sont idiots bien au contraire, et ce que nous allons avoir à affronter sera difficile, reconnut-il. Comme tu l'as dit, on peut supposer d'après l'information qu'a laissé filtrer McGo, que Flitwick, Rogue, Chourave, Quirrel, Dumbledore et elle-même ont participé à la protection de la pierre, reprit-il. Ils ont chacun une matière de prédilection, pour peu qu'ils s'y se soient mis à plusieurs sur une même protection, j'avoue que ça va être très difficile. C'est pourquoi, il va être nécessaire de se renseigner sur de nombreux sorts et contre sorts

-Explique moi comment tu compte mettre en œuvre des sorts plus puissant que ceux de première année ? L'interrogea Aleksandra sceptique

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Andrew. Mais le premier sort que nous devons trouver est un sort permettant de jouer de la musique, poursuivit-il imperturbable.

-Enfin concernant la surveillance du couloir, je viens de penser qu'il serait intéressant de le faire à tour de rôle, déclara-t-elle. Ainsi les professeurs ne remarqueront pas notre fatigue, expliqua-t-elle

-En effet, acquiesça Andrew. Je prends la première rotation demain soir avec Blaise, ceux qui n'auront pas à surveiller le couloir du troisième étage, chercherons des sorts que l'on peut mettre en œuvre, ajouta-t-il. Je compte sur toi pour faire part de notre plan aux autres, termina-t-il

-Très bien on se revoit demain, dit-elle

**Ils se séparèrent et chacun rejoignit sa table en arrivant par deux endroits différents. Les deux amis ne remarquèrent pas le regard scrutateur du directeur sur eux lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, ni la discussion animée qu'il entretenait avec sa sous-directrice. Le soir même Andrew expliqua son plan à ses deux condisciples qui approuvèrent.**

**Le lendemain soir Andrew et Blaise quittèrent peut avant le couvre feu leur salle commune et se dirigèrent vers le couloir du troisième étage, où ils se cachèrent**

**Une semaine était passée depuis leur première nuit de garde et pour le moment tout marchait comme sur des roulettes, personne ne les avait remarqué. Andrew et Blaise prenaient leur troisième nuit de surveillance. Ils se cachèrent chacun derrière une gargouille et guettèrent le moindre signe de présence humaine en provenance du couloir du troisième étage. Depuis une semaine ils n'avaient rien eu signalé. Le professeur Quirrel n'avait pas une seule fois posé les pieds dans le couloir. **

**Leur recherche en matière de sortilège avançait lentement, ils avaient trouvé plusieurs pistes mais elles étaient d'un niveau trop élevé pour des élèves de premières années. Ils avaient pensé à faire apparaître un instrument de musique, mais ce genre de sortilèges relevait du domaine des sixième années quant à enchanté un objet était d'un niveau presque supérieur à celui des cinquièmes années. Leurs seuls espoirs reposaient sur le sortilège d'attraction d'Andrew et la possible présence d'instrument de musique dans l'enceinte du collège. Ils s'étaient donc réorientés vers des sorts de base, compris entre la première et la troisième année.**

**Ils étaient justement en train de parler de l'un des sorts qu'ils avaient étudié ensemble la veille. Ils savaient que le coup de barre aurait lieu vers minuit, mais ils n'arrivèrent pas à l'éviter. Cependant alors que minuit sonnait, et qu'ils commençaient à somnoler un miaulement près de leur pied les fit sursauter. Andrew fut le premier à sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il s'était installé, il se précipita vers Blaise et le secoua comme un prunier. Ce dernier bien qu'à moitié endormi émergea rapidement et se leva prestement. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leurs cachettes, ils voyaient déjà les contours de la lumière vacillante du concierge et entendait distinctement sa voix :**

Qu'as-tu trouvé ma belle ? demanda-t-il. Des élèves hors de leur dortoir, reprit-il

**Le chat miaula comme pour répondre à son maître. Ce dernier reprit la parole :**

Je te promets que si nous las attrapons, ils passeront un sale quart d'heure, gronda-t-il

**Les deux amis quittèrent en courant leur cachette. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas prévu que Miss Teigne les poursuive. C'est au détour d'un couloir alors qu'ils avaient réussi à échapper à la chatte de Rusard, qu'ils tombèrent sur le professeur McGonagall :**

Tiens donc, messieurs Jonsen et Zabini, dit-elle. Il semblerait que les membres de la maison de Salazar soient de sortie ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en s'écartant

**Ils trouvèrent avec surprise, cachés derrière leur professeur de métamorphose Drago et Morgana qui les dévisagèrent tout aussi étonnés. Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de continuer de s'observer :**

Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'après l'excuse grotesque de vos camarades, je ne serais pas surpris, déclara-t-elle. Il faut dire parler d'un dragon pour faire accuser deux de leurs camarades est vraiment bas, ajouta-t-elle. Quelle excuse idiote allez-vous me sortir tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle

-Nous nous promenions dans le château, avec les cours et les devoirs que vous nous donnez… Commença Andrew

-Nous n'avons pas le temps d'explorer le château autant que nous le souhaitons, continua Blaise

-C'est pourquoi, nous avons choisi d'errer dans les couloirs après le couvre feu, poursuivit-t-il

--Nous sommes tombés sur la plus belle engeance de la magie, et Andrew n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tester son pouvoir d'attraction, reprit-il avec sérieux. Il s'agissait de la statue de la fée Morgane. Je vous promets que la pauvre chose à tenter de résister mais son cœur de pierre n'y a pas résisté, délira-t-il. Puis Miss Teigne est apparu et nous nous sommes enfuis, reprit-il. Et nous voilà pour vous servir, ô ! Belle parmi les belles, je préfère les femmes bien vivantes, plutôt que celle avec un cœur de pierre, avoua-t-il. Après tout il arrive a toute les faire fondre, conclut-il en souriant

**Heureusement que Blaise ne se tourna pas vers son ami, sinon, il serait mort fusillé par le regard meurtrier qu'il lui adressait et qui signifiait qu'il ne perdait rien pour attendre. Morgana regardais avec mépris ses condisciples, tandis que Drago hésitait, il ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou bien en pleurer. Le professeur McGonagall esquissa un sourire, mais ce fut si rapide que Blaise cru avoir rêvé :**

Je dois dire ma foi, que c'est l'excuse la plus idiote que l'on m'aie sortie depuis que j'enseigne, ici et pourtant j'en ai connu des gai lurons, déclara-t-elle nostalgique. Cependant je dois vous avouer que la flatterie ne vous mènera à rien, ajouta-t-elle. D'autre s'y sont essayé avant vous et ils ont tous échouer, continua-t-elle. Je vous prierais de me suivre tous les quatre, conclut-il

**Bon gré mal gré, les deux amis se joignent aux deux Serpentards déjà présent. Drago et Morgana s'entreregardèrent, sans doute se demandaient-ils, comment était-il possible de débiter autant de connerie à la minute. Andrew et Blaise reprirent la discussion qu'ils avaient entamée lors de leur surveillance du couloir du troisième étage, sans prêter attention aux deux autres.**

**Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le bureau de leur professeur de métamorphose. Celle-ci prit rapidement la parole après qu'ils soient tous entrés :**

Bien asseyez-vous, ordonna-t-elle. Maintenant veuillez m'expliquer la raison de votre présence hors de votre dortoir après le couvre feu ? demanda-t-elle. Les uns après les autres, ajouta-t-elle

-Nous n'avons rien à ajouter en ce qui nous concerne, nous vous avons dis la stricte vérité, déclara Andrew calmement

-Dans ce cas vous venez de faire perdre tous les deux quatre-vingt points à Serpentard et vous écopez d'une retenue avec M. Rusard, rétorqua-t-elle. Elle aura lieu demain soir ou plutôt ce soir, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Et vous deux qu'avez-vous à me dire ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Morgana et Drago

-Nous sommes venus vous dire que Weasley et Granger seraient hors de leur dortoir et transporterait avec eux un dragon, dit froidement Morgana

-Je vous prierais Miss Crow de ravaler ce ton avec moi, gronda McGonagall. Ça marche peut être avec certain de vos condisciples et professeurs mais pas avec moi, continua-t-elle. Je vous….

**Elle fut interrompue par trois coups frappés à la porte. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir la porte. Elle tomba avec surprise sur Rusard qui tenait par les oreilles Hermione et Ron. Ceux-ci semblaient se disputer. Le professeur McGonagall s'écarta et les invita à entrer. Elle retourna s'asseoir :**

Bonsoir Argus, quel bon vent vous amène ? L'interrogea-t-elle. Je vous prierais par ailleurs de lâcher mes deux élèves, ajouta-t-elle

-Crétin, beugla Hermione. Tu n'aurais pas pu faire attention avant de renverser une armure, reprit-elle

-Je ne t'ai jamais obligée à me suivre, si tu n'es pas contente ce n'est pas mon problème, rétorqua-t-il

-M. Weasley et Miss Granger, taisez-vous s'il vous plait, dit calmement McGonagall

-Heureusement que j'étais avec toi sinon on ne serait jamais arrivé en haut, répliqua cette dernière

-Weasley, Granger vos gueules, tonna Andrew agacé. Ça fait du bien, soupira-t-il

-Tu n'es… commença Ron

-Il suffit M Weasley, gronda McGonagall. Je vous remercie M. Jonsen, bien que je n'apprécie pas votre langage, ajouta-t-elle. Quant à vous deux que faisiez-vous en dehors de votre dortoir ? demanda-t-elle

-Heu… réfléchit Ron mal à l'aise

-Merci pour cette réponse intelligente M. Weasley, dit-elle. Et vous Miss Granger ? Questionna-t-elle

-Je suivais Ron Madame, déclara cette dernière

-Très bien puisque vous semblez vouloir vous couvrir mutuellement et racontez des histoires pour faire punir vos camarades, je retire cinquante points chacun à Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue ce soir avec M. Rusard et avec ces quatre là, déclara-t-elle en désignant les Serpentards. Je dois dire Miss Granger que vous me décevez, lâcha-t-elle. Bonne nuit jeune gens, conclut-elle

-Mais… tenta Ron

-Il suffit M. Weasley, tonna McGonagall. J'allais oublier, Miss Crow et M. Malefoy vous faites perdre soixante-dix points à Serpentard. Bonne nuit jeune gens, conclut-elle

-Bonne nuit professeur, répondirent ces derniers

**La dernière remarque du professeur de métamorphose avait énormément choqué Hermione, cette dernière semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglot. Ron dut la raccompagner en la tirant par le bras. Il lui chuchotait des mots réconfortants avec une extrême maladresse et au lieu de la réconforter, ceux-ci ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses.**

**De leur côté les quatre Serpentards malgré l'hilarité de la situation étaient plutôt silencieux, ils venaient de faire perdre à Serpentard 150 points en une soirée. Ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune assez rapidement voulant profiter du reste de la nuit pour dormir un peu. Blaise et Drago prirent le temps de se changer avant de se coucher, alors qu'Andrew se jetait sur le lit et s'endormit comme une pierre sous leur regard stupéfait. Ceux-ci rejoignirent le pays des songes quelques minutes plus tard.**

**Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent difficilement, même Andrew qui d'habitude se levait tôt, dormit comme une souche jusqu'à ce que Blaise le secoue comme un prunier. Il arma son poing pour chasser le gêneur, mais heureusement pour son ami, il ouvrit les yeux et le frappa beaucoup moins violement que prévu. Quand ce dernier lui annonça l'heure il se redressa en vitesse et fila se changer. Les cours se déroulèrent tranquillement, seul le professeur Rogue souhaita les voir après le cours de potion. Une fois que le dernier élève fut sortit il referma la porte de la salle de classe :**

Je pense que vous êtes tous assez intelligent pour comprendre pourquoi je vous ai convoqué, dit-il n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il

-Oui, confirmèrent les quatre fautifs

-Si je me souviens bien, en début d'année il m'a semblé avoir dit que je ne souhaitais pas que mes élèves soient surpris hors de la salle commune après le couvre feu, commença-t-il. J'espère pour vous, que vous avez une bonne excuse, continua-t-il. Vous pouvez peut être sortir des histoires de dragon ou de statue amoureuse au professeur McGonagall, mais vous me devez la vérité, poursuivit-il.

**Andrew et Blaise eurent l'intelligence de paraître gêné, mais leurs deux autres camarades restèrent indifférents : **

De toute manière je saurais si vous me mentez, ajouta-t-il. Je ne répèterais qu'une seule fois ma question, dit-il le ton lourd de menace. Que faisiez vous tous les quatre hors de vos dortoirs hier soir ? demanda-t-il

-Comme nous l'avons expliqué au professeur McGonagall, nous savions que Weasley et Granger devaient transporter un bébé dragon jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, commença Morgana. C'est pourquoi nous les avons dénoncés, mais le professeur McGonagall, ne nous a pas cru, ajouta-t-elle

-Cette excuse ne vous semble-t-elle pas grotesque, commença Rogue. Me pensez-vous assez idiot pour croire cette excuse ? demanda-t-il

-Non… non, bien sûr que non, bégaya Morgana

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi m'avoir donné une excuse pareille ? L'interrogea-t-il

-Parce qu'il s'agit de la stricte vérité, intervint Drago

-Il ne me semble pas vous avoir parlé M. Malefoy, déclara Rogue. Je vous ai déjà prévenu Miss Crow, reprit-il, que si votre comportement ne s'améliorait pas, je devrais prévenir votre père, menaça-t-il. Bien sûr, je pourrais oublier toute cette histoire si vous me donniez les véritables raisons de votre escapade, reprit-il

**Elle avait déjà la peau d'une pâleur surprenante, mais lorsque Rogue fit allusion à son père, son teint vira au blanc spectral. Même si Andrew n'appréciait pas sa camarade et elle le lui rendait bien, celle-ci semblait craindre énormément son père, et ayant souffert par le passé de maltraitance, il ne souhaitait pas même à son pire ennemi que cela lui arrive. Il prit alors la parole :**

Ils ont en effet raison, intervint-il. Ils disent la vérité, ajouta-t-il. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su pour le bébé dragon, ni pour l'heure du rendez-vous et je m'en moque, reprit-il. Mais ce qu'ils disent est exact, conclut-il

-Et je devrais vous croire sur parole M. Jonsen, trancha Rogue

-Non bien sûr que non, l'interrompit Andrew. Je peux vous donner toute l'explication, mais pour cela, il faut que Drago et M…Morgana ne soient pas présent, ajouta-t-il en se mordant la lèvre

-Pourquoi devrais-je vous faire confiance à vous et à M. Zabini ? Demanda leur directeur de maison

-Vous avez dis que vous le sauriez si jamais nous mentions, commença Andrew. Il me semble qu'il existe plusieurs méthodes pour en être certain, reprit-il. De plus je ne vois pas pourquoi, je mentirais pour couvrir deux de mes camarades avec qui je ne m'entends pas, conclut-il

- M. Malefoy et Miss Crow veuillez patienter hors de la salle, dit-il

-Mais professeur Rogue, protesta Morgana fusillant Andrew du regard

-Cessez vos jérémiades Miss Crow, gronda-t-il. Veuillez à présent sortir, reprit-il

-D'accord professeur, confirmèrent les deux élèves

**Ils quittèrent lentement la salle de classe cherchant sans doute à entendre un morceau de conversation, mais les deux autres ne parlèrent pas tant qu'ils furent présents. Dépités ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Une fois que cela fut fait, le professeur Rogue appliqua un sort d'impassibilité, avant de reprendre :**

Très bien, nous ne serons pas dérangé, déclara-t-il. Vous pouvez commencer, ajouta-t-il

-Pour que vous puissiez comprendre nos explications nous allons commencer lors de la soirée d'halloween, commença Andrew

-Neville, Aleksandra et Andrew ont combattu le troll dans les toilettes, continua Blaise. Ils ont été surpris de vous voir avec une blessure à une jambe, expliqua-t-il

-C'est alors que Neville nous a parlé du chien à trois têtes, reprit Andrew. Il nous expliqua qu'il l'avait rencontré en compagnie de Weasley et Granger quelques jours après la rentrée en tentant d'échapper à Miss Teigne, poursuivit-il.

-Alors qu'ils discutaient, ils ne se sont pas aperçu de s'être écarter du chemin vers le salle commune, c'est alors que Miss teigne est apparu, raconta Blaise

-En voulant lui échapper nous nous sommes réfugiés dans la salle du troisième étage et nous avons fait la rencontre…

-Du chien, supposa Rogue

-C'est exact, confirma Blaise. Cette rencontre fut brève, mais Andrew a pu distinguer caché derrière lui le professeur Quirrel ou plutôt son turban, expliqua-t-il.

-La semaine suivante lors du match de Quidditch, je tombais de mon balai, ajouta Andrew. J'ai découvert le pourquoi de cette attaque très récemment, souligna-t-il

-Il était à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Teresa et Daphné, intervint Blaise lorsqu'il a rencontré M. Hagrid, qui cherchait des livres sur les dragons, l'informa-t-il. Il l'a invité le lendemain.

-Le lendemain, Hagrid nous a avoué qu'on lui avait offert un cadeau en échange d'informations sur les chiens à trois têtes et il a expliqué à cet inconnu comment adoucir l'animal, raconta-t-il. Il m'a ensuite révélé inconsciemment la présence de la pierre philosophale sous la trappe dans le couloir du troisième étage, finit-il par dire

-Très bien, mais je ne vois cependant pas en quoi cela concerne vos camarades, dit-il

-J'allais y venir, reprit Andrew. Comme vous vous en doutez, l'œuf a éclot, et pour des raisons de sécurité, il ne pouvait pas le garder dans sa maison. Teresa a proposé à Hagrid d'envoyer une lettre à Charlie Weasley, qui s'occupe de dragon en Roumanie, et ce dernier est venu le récupérer hier, expliqua-t-il

-Je suis surpris que vous ne m'ayez pas parlé plus tôt de votre découverte, dit le professeur Rogue. Cependant vous avez oublié de me dire ce que vous faisiez hors de votre dortoir hier soir, indiqua-t-il

-Lundi dernier Andrew et Aleksandra sont allés voir le professeur McGonagall pour émettre des soupçons concernant la sécurité de la pierre, après tout ils avaient découvert ce que cachait le chien, commença Blaise. Malheureusement pour nous, le professeur McGonagall ne nous a pas cru c'est pourquoi Andrew a eu l'idée de faire le guet devant le couloir du troisième étage. Notre système fonctionnait depuis une semaine mais hier soir en voulant échapper à M. Rusard et à Miss Teigne, nous sommes tombés sur le professeur McGonagall, avoua-t-il

-Je vois ! S'exclama le professeur de potion. Cependant je ne comprends pas pourquoi M. Jonsen vous ne m'avez pas prévenu, après tout je suis votre directeur de maison, reprit-il.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais Aleksandra ne vous faisait pas entièrement confiance et nous ne pensions pas que vous saviez que la pierre était présente à Poudlard, expliqua-t-il. Pour nous, ils nous semblaient clair, que la seule personne au courant mis à part le professeur Dumbledore et Hagrid était le professeur McGonagall, de par son statut de sous-directrice, reprit-il

-Je comprends, acquiesça Severus Rogue. Tout est dans l'ordre M. Zabini vous pouvez sortir, je souhaiterais m'entretenir seul à seul avec M. Jonsen, reprit-il. A la lumière de ce que vous m'avez raconté, je ne peux que vous croire, ajouta-t-il. Vous direz à M. Malefoy et à Miss Crow que la version de M. Jonsen me suffit amplement et corrobore leurs explications. Malheureusement je ne peux pas leur retirer leur punition. Enfin vous pouvez tous les trois rejoindre votre prochain cours M. Jonsen apportera un mot d'excuse, expliqua-t-il

-Très bien, confirma Blaise en quittant la classe. Au revoir professeur

-A bientôt M. Zabini

**Le garçon quitta la pièce et fut assailli de question une fois la porte refermée. Le professeur reprit la parole dès que le garçon fut sorti**

- Harry, je suis content de voir que vous n'avez pas seulement hérité du talent pour le Quidditch de votre père mais vous avez aussi l'intelligence de votre mère, commença-t-il.

-Je vous remercie professeur, dit Andrew sincère

-Malheureusement, le professeur Dumbledore ne veut rien entendre concernant un quelconque danger pour la pierre et par extension sur la possible trahison du professeur Quirrel, reprit-il. Par ailleurs, je ne veux plus que vous sortiez hors de votre dortoir pour surveiller l'entrée, vous avez fait perdre assez de point à Serpentard, ajouta-t-il. De plus, je serais vraiment mécontent de devoir tendre la coupe des quatre maisons à l'un de mes collègues, avoua-t-il. Laissez faire les adultes et occupez-vous de vos examens, ajouta-t-il

-. Cela ne se reproduira plus, j'espère simplement qu'il n'arrivera pas à ses fins, ajouta-t-il

-Tant que je serais présent je ferais tout pour l'en empêcher, avoua Severus. J'ai une question à vous poser Harry, reprit-il

-Faites professeur, l'invita-t-il

-Je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi vous avez pris la défense de M. Malefoy et de Miss Crow, alors que vous reconnaissez avoir une certaine inimitié avec eux ? demanda-t-il

-Pour Drago c'est plus ambiguë, commença-t-il. J'ai rapidement remarqué que les seules discussions constructives que je pourrais avoir avec Drago auraient lieu dans notre dortoir, lieu ou personne n'est présent pour juger ses fréquentations, continua-t-il. Crow, ou plutôt Morgana m'a tout de suite fait remarquer que je n'étais pas à ma place à Serpentard puisque j'étais un sang mêlé et que je faisais honte à la maison vert et argent, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous entendons pas, mais j'ai promis à Drago de faire un effort, et je tiendrais ma promesse, expliqua-t-il. Même si cela revient à dire la vérité, ajouta-t-il. De plus j'ai eu comme l'impression que la remarque concernant son père l'a mise mal à l'aise, et il m'a semblé me revoir quelques années auparavant avoua-t-il

-Je comprends Harry, je vous remercie pour vos réponses, déclara Rogue. Vous donnerez ce mot d'excuse à votre professeur en arrivant, ajouta-t-il. J'allais oublier, reprit-il. J'accorde trente points à Serpentard pour votre découverte et dix points à Serdaigle pour l'aide apportée, conclut-il

-Très bien professeur, confirma Andrew. Au revoir

**Il quitta la salle de classe et rejoignit le cours suivant. De son côté Severus Rogue semblait réfléchir, le manque d'amour et la souffrance durant son enfance, l'avait fait mûrir rapidement, et lui avait permis de développer une sorte d'intuition. Et il lui semblait qu'Andrew Jonsen ou bien Harry Potter avait lui aussi cette même capacité à détecter chez les autres la douleur et le manque d'affection. Le gamin ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait être proche de la réalité…**

**Les trois autres ne l'interrogèrent pas sur l'entrevue personnelle qu'il avait eue avec leur directeur de maison et Andrew les en remercia mentalement. Le soir même après un rapide dîner, ils retournèrent dans leur salle commune afin de terminer leurs devoirs puisque leur colle débutait vers onze heures. Ils rejoignirent Rusard à l'heure dite, dans le hall d'entrée. Ce dernier les attendait déjà. Une fois que les six élèves en retenue furent présents, il prit la parole :**

Très bien graine de voyous, dit-il. Ce soir la retenue s'effectuera avec Hagrid et j'espère que cela vous servira de leçon, expliqua-t-il. Suivez-moi maintenant, enjoignit-il

-Je refuse de faire un pas de plus, intervint Morgana. Nous ne sommes pas des elfes de maisons pour faire des tâches ménagères, ajouta-t-elle

-Peut être dans ce cas réfléchirez-vous à deux fois avant de sortir hors de votre dortoir après le couvre feu, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton narquois. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi vous seriez déjà enfermés dans un cachot, pendus au plafond par les pieds et privés de nourriture, ajouta-t-il sadiquement. Malheureusement les sévices physiques sont interdits, reprit-il froidement. Mais je me ferrais renvoyer sur le champ. Comme je n'ai pas envie de quitter cet établissement à cause de petites frappes comme vous, je m'abstient de le faire, avoua-t-il. Maintenant suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il

**Andrew vit plusieurs de ses camarades déglutir difficilement, pour lui cela lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, il avait déjà subi bien pire que cela lors de ses quelques mois en Russie. Rusard ramassa la lanterne à côté de lui et les mena jusqu'à la demeure du Garde Chasse. Ce dernier s'affairait près de sa maisonnette, lorsqu'il entendit des bruits, il se retourna brusquement et les mis en joue. Voyant cela Hermione et Ron poussèrent un léger cri de terreur. Le gardien des clefs prit la parole :**

Ce n'est que vous Argus ! S'exclama Hagrid, vous m'avez causé une belle frayeur, ajouta-t-il, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de…. Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ils sont en retard vous avez encore une fois du leur faire la morale, reprit-il. Vous savez très bien que ceci n'est pas de votre ressort, conclut-il

-Abaissez cette arme Hagrid, vous risqueriez de blesser quelqu'un, maugréa Rusard. Je fais comme bon me semble, rétorqua-t-il. Ce n'est pas vous qui courrez après cette bande de voyous, ni vous qui nettoyez après leurs bêtises, ajouta-il hargneusement

-Il me semble qu'ils ont été punis pour avoir été hors de leur dortoir et non pas pour avoir détérioré votre travail dans les couloirs de Poudlard, contra le garde chasse

-Abaissez votre arme, répéta Rusard. Je viendrais les récupérer au petit matin, veillez à tous les ramener vivant et entier, ricana-t-il en s'en allant. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-il froidement

-Ne l'écoutez pas tant que vous resterez à mes côtés, il ne vous arrivera rien, informa Hagrid en tapant distraitement sur son arbalète. Dépêchons-nous, nous avons assez perdu de temps comme ça, reprit-il

**Ron et Hermione se rapprochèrent sensiblement du garde chasse, tandis que les quatre Serpentards ne bougèrent pas d'un cil attendant la suite. Hagrid reprit rapidement la parole :**

Ce soir nous allons faire une excursion dans la forêt interdite, commença Hagrid

-Je croyais que cette forêt était interdite aux élèves, fit remarquer Ron

-Très belle déduction Weasley, intervint Blaise moqueur

-Je refuse de mettre les pieds dans cette forêt, intervint Drago, qui plus est de nuit, on raconte qu'il y a des loups garou qui y rodent, ajouta-t-il

**Comme pour confirmer ses dires, un hurlement lugubre s'échappa de la forêt en question. Ron et Hermione sursautèrent et se rapprochèrent du demi géant tandis que Blaise et Andrew semblèrent mal à l'aise. Morgana quant à elle bien que imperturbable en apparence, avait les yeux qui reflètaient une certaine crainte. Hagrid se tourna vers l'héritier des Malefoy :**

Pourtant il faudra bien que vous y entriez M. Malefoy, sinon vous risque de revoir beaucoup plus tôt votre paternel, déclara-t-il

-Et pourquoi sommes-nous obligés de faire les tâches des domestiques, intervint Morgana. Il n'y a qu'eux qui ont le droit d'entrer, reprit-elle. Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir fait copier des lignes ? Demanda-t-elle

-Comme je l'ai dit, si vous ne voulez pas entrer dans la forêt, retournez à Poudlard et faites vos bagages, rétorqua-t-il. Des lignes ne servent à rien, elles ne vous empêchent pas de recommencer, tandis que des travaux d'intérêts généraux sont plus bénéfiques pour vous, expliqua-t-il. Maintenant libre à vous de choisir ce que vous souhaitez faire, lâcha-t-il. De plus il ne vous arrivera rien si vous restez à côté de moi. Mais si vous ne suivez pas mes consigne je ne peux rien pour vous, rétorqua-t-il

-On vous suit, répondit Drago sa voix trahissant sa frayeur

-On a peur Malefoy, se moqua Ron

**Le blondinet se renfrogna tandis que Ron se moquait ostensiblement de lui. Morgana répliqua sèchement :**

Ferme la Weasley, coupa-t-elle. Tu feras moins le malin quand tu verras des araignées, attaqua-t-elle

-Il suffit tous les trois, intervint Hagrid. Suivez-moi nous avons assez perdu de temps, et surtout ne prenez aucun risque, ajouta-t-il

**Le garde chasse se saisit de sa grosse lanterne et se mit en marche suivit de près par Crockdur. Les six élèves à côté de lui sortirent leurs baguettes et lancèrent le sortilège lumos pour regarder où ils allaient. Une légère brise agitait pins, hêtres, sycomores et autres ifs, qui constituaient la majeure partie de la végétation de la forêt interdite. Le demi géant s'arrêta devant un buisson à la lisière du bois et s'accroupit en leur indiquant une tâche argentée : **

Ceci est du sang de licorne, déclara-t-il. J'ai retrouvé il y a quelques jours une licorne morte, reprit-il. Ces traces semblent prouver l'existence d'une seconde licorne, cette fois-ci blessée, expliqua-t-il. Notre objectif est donc de la retrouver, ajouta-t-il.

-Le sang est à peine sec, je dirais que cette tâche remonte à une journée au maximum, intervint Andrew. Mais je me demande qui peut bien vouloir s'en prendre à une licorne ? Questionna-t-il

-En effet j'ai trouvé cette trace en début de matinée, avoua Hagrid. Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus que toi Andrew, mais il faut rester vigilent au cas où le coupable roderait toujours dans les parages, ajouta Hagrid.

-Comment ça au cas où le coupable serait encore dans les parages ? demanda Ron hystérique. Je refuse de mettre les pieds dans cette forêt si un tueur fou s'y promène

-Comme je l'ai déjà dit à tes petits camarades, soit tu entres, soit tu pars et tu seras renvoyé, répliqua Hagrid. Je dois tout de même ajouter que le directeur est au courant et a approuvé mon idée, indiqua-t-il fièrement. Maintenant allons-y nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, conclut-il enjoué

**Hagrid reprit sa route empruntant un petit sentier, qui serpentait entre les arbres. La luminosité était très faible, et malgré leurs sorts, l'obscurité se refermait inexorablement après leur passage. Des bruits s'entendaient au loin, les élèves n'étaient guère rassurés, même derrière les carrures imposantes du gardien des clefs et de son molosse.**

**Alors qu'ils marchaient depuis une heure environ, un étrange bruit se fit entendre dans les fourrés. Crockdur grogna, et Hagrid leur fit signe de se taire et de se cacher derrière un arbre. Il sortit ensuite de son carquois une flèche qu'il mit sur son arbalète. Il était prêt à tirer au moindre signe de danger. Les deux Gryffondors s'entreregardèrent effrayé tandis que les quatre Serpentards semblaient tendus. Ils se mirent dos à dos, et scrutèrent les buissons, prêt à arroser l'assaillant de sort plus ou moins varié. Puis le bruit se fit comme plus lointain et finit par s'estomper aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.**

**Andrew n'était pas rassuré par la disparition aussi soudaine du bruit, il se tourna vers Hagrid une fois qu'il fut sûr que le son se soit dissipé :**

Qu'est ce que s'était ? Demanda-t-il, un loup garou ? Supposa-t-il

-C'est impossible, ce n'est pas la pleine lune, et puis ils sont beaucoup trop lent pour attraper une licorne, répondit Hagrid

-Se pourrait-il que ce soit un centaure, intervint timidement Hermione

-Je ne pense pas Hermione, déclara Hagrid. Ce n'était pas un bruit de sabots, ajouta-t-il. Il se peu par contre que ce soit le vous savez quoi, les informa-t-il

**Cette information ne les rassura pas pour autant bien au contraite. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils croisèrent deux centaures. Hagrid les interrogea afin d'obtenir de nouvelles informations, mais ceux-ci furent peu bavards. Ils n'apprirent rien d'intéressant, si ce n'est que Mars brillait énormément et qu'une licorne était blessée quelque part dans la forêt ; chose qu'ils savaient déjà. Hagrid décida alors de faire deux groupes :**

Très bien, écoutez moi tous, déclara-t-il. Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, les traces de sang vont dans plusieurs directions, la pauvre bête a du errer pendant des heures depuis que j'ai découvert son sang, expliqua-t-il. Pour couvrir plus terrain nous allons nous séparer, ajouta-t-il

-Très bien dans ce cas je veux Crockdur avec moi, coupa Drago

-D'accord mais je te préviens c'est un vrai froussard, rétorqua Hagrid. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de mettre Miss Crow avec Ronald et Hermione, réfléchit-il. Donc tu iras avec Malefoy, de même pour toi Andrew, reprit-il. Nous partons chacun dans une direction opposée le groupe qui trouve la licorne lance des étincelles vertes, en cas de problèmes vous lancez des étincelles rouges, expliqua-t-il

-D'accord, répondirent les élèves

-Allons-y, déclara-t-il. Plus vite nous aurons trouvé cette licorne plus vite vous pourrez retourner dormir, ajouta-t-il

**Hagrid et son groupe revinrent sur leur pas avant de bifurquer après un arbre. Hagrid était en tête et les trois autres le suivait sans dire un mot. Bientôt Andrew, Drago et Morgana se retrouvèrent seul en compagnie de Crockdur qui gémissait. Andrew le calma en le caressant puis fit signe aux deux autres de les suivre. Ils adoptèrent presque naturellement une formation en triangle, leur permettant de se protéger mutuellement en cas d'attaque. Andrew, accompagné de Crockdur, illuminait et balayait du regard tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui, tandis que Morgana s'occupait du côté gauche et Drago du flan droit.**

**Ils cheminaient depuis quelques dizaines de minutes, lorsque Crockdur se mit à grogner férocement, contraignant Andrew à s'arrêter brusquement, ses cinq sens aux aguets. Il se fit percuté par ses deux condisciples, qui lui firent rapidement savoir leur façon de penser :**

Putain Jonsen tu ne…, ragea Morgana

**Celle-ci fut interrompue par la main d'Andrew, qui lui couvrit la bouche pour la faire taire. Mais celle-ci, lui mordit un doigt, il dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Cette dernière loin de se taire reprit de plus belle :**

Comb…, cria-t-elle furieuse

-Petrificus Totalus, murmura Andrew

**Le silence repris place tandis que Morgana jetait un regard meurtrier à Andrew. Ce dernier fit signe à Drago de le suivre. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas avant de se cacher derrière un buisson. Tout les deux jetèrent un coup d'œil d'un côté de la clairière. Ce fut Andrew qui repéra en premier la robe blanche et la crinière gris perle de la licorne. **

**Cette dernière était allongée au bord d'une petite étendue d'eau, et ne bougeait plus. Accroupit au niveau de son ventre une ombre, ou un homme vêtu d'une cape noir buvait le sang. Andrew donna un coup de coude à son camarade qui se tourna vers lui le regardant avec incompréhension. Andrew se contenta de lui indiquer la direction à regarder. Drago risqua un coup d'œil hors de leur cachette, et ce qu'il vit l'écoeura, il faillit régurgiter son dîner.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, il se laissa tomber vers Andrew qui lui murmura :**

Nous savons maintenant ou se trouve la licorne, commença-t-il. Tu vas libérer Cr… euh Morgana, reprit-il sous le regard noir du blond. Ensuite vous allez vous éloigner avec Crockdur, et vous jetterez les étincelles vertes, ainsi Hagrid vous rejoindra, expliqua-t-il

-Et toi que comptes-tu faire ?demanda Drago.

-Je surveille la personne qui boit le sang de licorne, afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne vous suive pas, déclara-t-il

-Très bien, confirma Drago à voix basse

**Il se saisit de la laisse de Crockdur et rejoignit sa meilleure amie. Une fois que celle-ci fut libérée :**

Jonsen tu ne perd rien pour attendre, hurla-t-elle

**Loin d'être inquiet, Andrew se tourna de nouveau vers la clairière. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme qui buvait le sang de licorne avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il se replia rapidement. Les deux autres Serpentards le regardèrent surpris. Andrew ne leur laissa pas le temps de dire un mot :**

Drago tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, maintenant court et jette les étincelles rouges je m'occupe de le retenir, dit-il

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Jonsen, ce n'est pas le moment de faire le héros, critiqua Morgana

-Tais-toi idiote, gronda Drago, suis-moi, ajouta-t-il

**La jeune fille jeta un regard blessé à Drago, Mais celui-ci ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Il se saisit de sa main et se mit à courir en tirant Morgana et en étant tiré par Crockdur. **

**De son côté Andrew se prépara à la future confrontation. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que l'homme ne surgisse des fourrés. Une capuche recouvrait son visage et masquait ses yeux mais Andrew put distingué des filets argenté dégouliner de sa bouche. Ce dernier menaçait Andrew de sa baguette, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, il jeta un sort. La baguette d'Andrew s'échappa de ses mains, tandis que son propriétaire était expulsé. Il parvint malgré tout à se rétablir, et à faire face à son adversaire. Ce dernier prit la parole :**

Que comptes-tu faire sans ta baguette, rends-toi et je te laisserais la vie sauve, déclara-t-il

-Maître vous ne deviez pas leur faire de mal, intervint une seconde voix

-Tais-toi misérable vermisseau, gronda la première voix

-Vous êtes encore un crétin de sang pur qui pense que la baguette fait tout, déclara Andrew

**Il fit une roulade et esquiva le sort qui lui était destiné avant de se précipiter vers son adversaire. Il tenta de jeter un nouveau sort, mais Andrew dévia sa main vers le haut avant de lui saisir l'avant bras pour contrer une éventuelle riposte, et de lui donner du plat de sa main gauche un coup dans le plexus solaire. Le coup lui coupa la respiration. Andrew n'en resta cependant pas là. Les mois passés en Russie et au Japon refirent surface. Il savait maintenant que tant que l'homme ne serait pas hors d'état de nuire, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. D'un coup de pied retourné, il projeta l'homme contre un arbre, avant de se saisir de son bras droit et de lui fracturer dans un hurlement de douleur. Soudain une ombre les recouvrit tous les deux pour se dégager Andrew lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Quelques secondes, la silhouette majestueuse d'un centaure apparaissait entre les deux adversaires. L'ombre noire prit la fuite. Andrew fulminait, si la créature n'était pas intervenue, il aurait pu le retenir jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts. Il récupéra sa baguette qui traînait sur le sol avant de dire:**

Pourquoi êtes-vous intervenu ? demanda Andrew hors de lui. J'étais en train de le maîtriser, gronda-t-il. Par votre faute, il risque de réattaquer des licornes, l'accusa-t-il

-Je suis désolé mon jeune ami, j'ai pensé que vous étiez en danger, contra le centaure. Vous ne devriez pas être dans cette forêt surtout durant la nuit, reprit-il

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix, rétorqua Andrew sèchement. Je suis en retenue avec Hagrid, expliqua-t-il

-Dans ce cas, monte sur mon dos je vais te ramener auprès de lui, déclara le centaure

-Il me semble que les centaures voient d'un très mauvais œil qu'un des leurs s'offre à un humain comme monture, rétorqua Andrew. Je ne souhaiterais pas vous attirer des ennuis, reprit-il

-Tu es très intelligent…

-Jonsen, Andrew Jonsen, répondit-il

-Les étoiles m'ont annoncé ta venue Andrew, et elles semblent indiquer que tu caches un lourd secret, reprit-il

-Je vois, nota Andrew inquiet. Avez-vous vu quelque chose concernant la personne qui s'attaque aux licornes ? L'interrogea Andrew.

-Que sais-tu sur les licornes ? demanda le centaure

-Il s'agit de l'animal le plus pur du monde magique, et nous nous servons principalement des cornes et des crins de licornes dans les potions, répondit-il

-Tu ne connais donc pas l'utilité du sang de licorne donc, remarqua le centaure

**Andrew hocha négativement de la tête, incitant le centaure à continuer :**

Rien que le meurtre d'une licorne est quelque chose de monstrueux en soit, reprit-il. Pour le faire, il ne faut rien avoir à perdre, continua-t-il. Le sang de licorne confère à la personne qui le boit un certain répit, même si cette dernière est sur le point de mourir, expliqua-t-il. Cependant il y a un prix à payer, outre le fait de s'attaquer à un être pur et de le tuer, ta vie est maudite tu ne vis qu'à moitié, poursuivit-il. Ne connais-tu pas quelqu'un qui serait prêt à tout ? L'interrogea-t-il

-Voldemort, dit Andrew. Alors en attendant que Quirrel lui rapporte la pierre philosophale, il boit du sang de licorne, pensa-t-il

-En ef...

-Andrew, par merlin tu n'as rien, dit Hagrid en courant. Quand j'ai retrouvé ces deux là, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose, avoua-t-il. Dumbledore ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si un de ses élèves étaient morts

-Ça va je n'ai rien Hagrid, rétorqua Andrew. Si j'avais été à votre place je me serais fait plus de souci concernant la réaction de ma sœur plutôt que celle de Dumbledore, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

-Oui en effet, déglutit-il. Je vois que tu as rencontré Firenze, reprit-il joyeux. Bonsoir, déclara-t-il

-Bonsoir Hagrid, lança le centaure. Je te laisse ici Andrew Jonsen, j'espère te revoir, ajouta-t-il en s'en allant

-Moi aussi Firenze, répondit Andrew. La licorne est dans la clairière un peu plus loin, mais elle est morte

-Je le sais Andrew, ces deux là me l'ont dit, expliqua-t-il en pointant Drago et Morgana

**Le reste de la nuit se passa sans problème majeur, puisqu'ils retournèrent à Poudlard. Andrew beaucoup trop fatigué pour monter dans son dortoir se jeta sur un fauteuil et s'assoupit sous le regard surpris des trois autres Serpentards.**

**La fin de l'année s'approchait à grand pas, et Andrew était heureux que celle-ci se termine. Il était exténué et heureusement pour lui les examens étaient désormais terminés. La chaleur de l'été commençait à se faire sentir et la majeure partie de élèves se promenait dans le parc. Andrew n'échappait pas à cette règle. Il était assis au pied d'un arbre non loin du lac. Il caressait distraitement les cheveux de sa meilleure amie, tout en participant à une nouvelle conversation sur le Quidditch avec ses amis. **

**Soudain il entendit la voix de Thot dans sa tête et inconsciemment il se tendit. Aleksandra dut le sentir puisqu'elle se redressa vivement et le regarda inquiète. Mais il ne dit rien, concentré sur sa discussion avec son familier :**

Il vient d'entrer dans le couloir du troisième étage, dit le serpent

-Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? demanda Andrew

-Oui, confirma le serpent

-Très bien attends moi là haut, je viendrais te récupérer ce soir, répondit Andrew paniqué. Tu as fait du bon boulot, le félicita-t-il

-Je fais toujours du bon boulot Andrew, tu me dois deux rosbif bien saignant, rétorqua le serpent

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai qu'une seul parole, répliqua Andrew mettant un terme à la discussion mentale.

**Il se leva précipitamment sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Sans leur donner la moindre explication, il s'en alla prévenir le professeur Rogue. Malheureusement pour lui, ce dernier était absent. Alors qu'il courrait à perdre haleine à travers les couloirs, il percuta le professeur McGonagall :**

Vous pourriez faire attention M. Jonsen, le réprimanda-t-elle. Et puis où courez-vous comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle

-Je dois parler au professeur Dumbledore, déclara Andrew

-Je suis désolé mais il ne peut pas vous recevoir, répondit McGonagall

-Mais ce que j'ai à lui dire est très important, contra Andrew

-Je doute que cela soit aussi important que la convocation de M. Dumbledore par le ministre de la magie, contredit-elle

-Dans ce cas ne sauriez-vous pas où se trouve le professeur Rogue ? Demanda-t-il

-Malheureusement il a du accompagné monsieur le directeur pour régler une affaire de potion, déclara-t-elle. Mais vous pouvez me dire ce qui vous tracasse, peut être pourrais-je vous aider, reprit-elle

-Non, non, merci, j'attendrais leur retour, répondit Andrew.

**Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea de nouveau vers le parc, à l'endroit où il avait laissé ses amis en plan. Ceux-ci le retrouvèrent bien avant qu'il ait atteint le parc, et Aleksandra lui demanda rapidement des explications :**

Tu es complètement fou de partir comme ça, commença-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? L'interrogea-t-elle

-Quirrel est entré dans le couloir du troisième étage et est entré dans la salle de Touffu, expliqua-t-il

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Blaise

-Vous étiez d'accord et Rogue a confirmé qu'il ne passerait pas à l'attaque tant que Dumbledore et lui serait présent, intervint Teresa

-En effet, confirma Andrew. Le fait est que le professeur Rogue et Dumbledore sont absents, déclara Andrew. C'est pour les prévenir que je suis parti aussi précipitamment, ajouta-t-il

-Qu'allons-nous faire ? demanda Daphné

-Je crois que tu as la réponse toi-même Daph, rétorqua Andrew

-Tu…tu…veux qu'on y aille aussi, bégaya Neville. Je n'ai pas le niveau pour le faire, reprit-il

-C'est exact, nous allons descendre sous la trappe, confirma Andrew. Mais tu sais Neville, personne ici n'a le niveau pour affronter les professeurs mais si on essaye pas on ne pourra pas protéger la pierre, contra-t-il. De plus tu es un des meilleurs élèves de première année, et tu ferais partie du top cinq sans difficulté si tu croyais plus en toi, conclut-il

-Tu es complètement fou Andy, mais je suis partant, déclara Blaise

-Moi aussi, approuva Aleksandra

-Nous aussi, confirmèrent Teresa et Daphné

-Je vous suis, conclut Neville

-Très bien, rendez-vous devant la salle de Touffu vers le plus tôt possible, je pense que nous arriverons tous en même temps puisqu'il va falloir que nous quittions notre salle commune sans nous faire repérer, déclara Andrew

-D'accord, à plus tard, dit Aleksandra, je vais revoir quelques sorts, on ne sait jamais, dit-elle en s'éloignant

**Le groupe d'amis se sépara sur ces derniers mots chacun vaquant à ses occupations. Les trois Serpentards dînèrent à l'écart des autres, répétant mentalement les divers sorts qu'ils avaient appris en cas de problème comme celui-ci. Ils firent de même dans la salle commune, et attendirent que celle-ci se vide, avant de sortir. Andrew monta dans son dortoir afin de récupérer deux ou trois choses avant de redescendre**

**Ils allaient quitter leur maison, lorsque surgit devant eux, la personne qu'ils auraient souhaité éviter à tout prix. Elle déclara d'une voix froide :**

Je sais que vous mijotez quelque chose tous les trois, qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda-t-elle

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Crow, gronda Blaise

-Vous vous apprêtiez à sortir, dites moi ce que vous faites ou bien je vous dénonce aux préfets, les menaça-t-elle

-Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, intervint Andrew. Si tu veux le savoir tu n'as qu'à nous suivre, reprit-il

-Qui me dit que vous n'allez pas m'attaquer, rétorqua cette dernière

-Je te donne ma parole que nous ne te ferrons aucun mal maintenant tais-toi et suis-nous, répliqua Andrew agacé

**C'est donc avec un nouveau membre qu'ils quittèrent leur salle commune. Ils atteignirent le couloir du troisième étage dix minutes plus tard. Teresa et Neville étaient déjà présent, ils furent surpris de voir Morgana parmi les Serpentards. Andrew leur expliqua la raison de sa présence et leur demanda d'informer la dernière venue de leur expédition, le temps que la Serdaigle arrive. Andrew quant à lui récupéra son serpent caché derrière une statue. **

**Cinq minutes plus tard, la retardataire arriva. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte abritant le chien à trois têtes et l'ouvrirent. Ce dernier semblait dormir. Andrew remarqua rapidement la présence d'une harpe enchantée qui jouait de la musique, cependant le sortilège cessa lorsque la porte se referma et le chien ouvrit les yeux presque immédiatement. **

**Andrew se mit à chanter la première chanson lui passant par la tête, tandis que les autres se précipitaient vers la trappe. Ils écartèrent les lourdes pattes de l'animal, avant de l'ouvrir. Blaise se jeta en premier et une fois en bas, il cria :**

C'est bon ils ont pensés à tout, il y a un matelas, dit-il

**Les uns après les autres, ils se plongèrent dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Andrew passa en dernier par la trappe, esquivant par la même occasion un coup de patte rageur de la part du gardien de la pierre.**

**

* * *

**

**RàR:**

**Adenoide: **tout d'abord merci pour ton commentaire. Lorsque je parle de couple Lily/James, je parle surtout d'une histoire qui va mettre du temps à se construire surtout lorsque l'on connait leur personnalité. Les quelques mois en Russie, au lieu d'affaiblir Andrew/Harry, ceux-ci l'ont en quelques sortes permis de le renforcer et d'avoir une personnalité assez forte et affirmée, ajoute à cela la caractère borné du personnage canonique ça fait quelque chose de pas mal. D'un autre côté tu as une fille qui suit les principe des sangs pur à la lettre, et qui dénigre tout ce qui est inférieur à elle, tu comprends qu'ils vont mettre du temps à s'entendre. Morgana va en effet avoir une enfance dure et ce n'est pas terminé pour elle, et son futur fiancé pour se révélé être la pire chose qui risque de lui arriver, mais je n'en dit pas plus... Concernant ta remarque sur une sorte de couple déprimant, je ne pense pas, ça risque d'être assez explosif. Et puis ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle d'une part, et d'autre part on ne choisit pas la personne que l'on aime non... Le fait que son père soit proche de voldy, pourra être utile à l'avenir, mais je ne garantis rien.


	25. Chapitre XXIII: Confrontation

Disclaimer: Rien n'ai à moi tout est à elle (JKR)

* * *

Chose promise chose due, voilà le nouveau chapitre pour le mois d'août, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous laisserez plein de message (bah quoi l'espoir fait vivre non)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, ou qui ont tout simplement ajouté ma fic à leurs favoris, ou bien à leurs listes d'alertes.

Désolé s'il y a des fautes sur ce chapitre mais j'ai essayé de le publier assez rapidement donc je pense qu'il y aura peut être une version deux à la rentrée.

Merci encore. on se revoit au mois de Septembre pour le Vingt-quatrième chapitre qui cloturera la première année d'Andrew et compagnie, avec quelques surprises à la clé.

* * *

**Chapitre XXIII : Confrontation :**

**Quelques instants après que soit passé le dernier membre du groupe, Andrew qui avait arrêté de chanter passa à travers la trappe, esquivant par la même occasion un coup de patte rageur de la part du gardien de la salle du troisième étage. Ce dernier aboya férocement comme pour prévenir les habitants du château que des personnes s'étaient introduites dans la pièce interdite.**

**Le trou était tellement sombre que l'on distinguait à peine les parois du boyau qui descendait dans les profondeurs du château. Andrew entendait le vent sifflé dans les oreilles tellement la descente était rapide. Il espérait simplement que ses amis ne se trouvent pas au point de chute, sinon il risquait d'y avoir de la casse, et ce serait idiot de ne pas avoir pu empêcher le retour de Voldemort simplement parce qu'ils se seraient tous cassés un jambe.**

**Quelques secondes plus tard, il débouchait par le plafond d'une salle immense plongé dans la semi obscurité. En jetant un coup d'œil en dessous, il vit que ses amis n'était pas présent là où il allait atterrir. D'ailleurs il se réceptionna mollement sur le prétendu matelas.**

**Il s'aperçut rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un matelas loin de là, surtout lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose lui serrer les jambes. De plus il entendit Thot siffler furieusement contre les amis qui font des sauts dans le vide et qui se réceptionne mal. Andrew le calma en lui envoyant un message télépathique. Il s'enquit ensuite de l'état dans lequel ses camarades se trouvaient :**

Tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-il

-Ça va impec Andrew, déclara Blaise

-Ouais manque plus que du Pop Corn et un bon film et on se croirait au cinéma, intervint à son tour Aleksandra

-C'est quoi un flim ? demanda Daphné

- Pas un flim, un film Daph, corrigea Aleksandra. C'est une des plus belle chose qu'ont inventé les moldus, reprit-elle. Un film fonctionne un peu comme les photos magiques mais en plus, ils racontent une histoire… expliqua-t-elle

-Je ne dis pas qu'en apprendre un peu plus sur les moldus soit inintéressant, mais nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter, intervint Blaise

-Je ne t'ai pas… rétorqua Aleksandra

-Je ne sais pas toi Andrew, coupa Teresa, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un matelas, reprit-elle, mal à l'aise

-En effet, c'est doux et mou, mais aussi vivant, constata le susnommé. On dirait une plante, ajouta-t-il. Neville c'est toi notre spécialiste en Botanique, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Lui demanda-t-il

**La question avait pour but de mettre en confiance le Gryffondor, puisqu'elle portait sur le domaine de prédilection du Gryffondor, mais elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté :**

-Euh ! M…Moi, bégaya Neville surpris

-Bien sûr toi, tonna Morgana. Tu connais beaucoup de personnes qui s'appellent Neville et qui sont présentes ici, s'emporta-t-elle, crétin, lâcha-t-elle méchamment

**Neville surpris par l'intervention de la Serpentard, se tassa sur lui-même et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Morgana le regarda avec mépris. Ses amis le regardèrent compatissant, et fusillèrent du regard la fille de Septimus Crow. Cette dernière loin de s'en soucier les provoqua en souriant narquoisement. Aleksandra fut la première à réagir, faisant ainsi parler son caractère impulsif qui lui aurait valu une place chez Gryffondor, si seulement elle ne préférait pas étudier :**

Personne ne t'a obligé à nous suivre Crow, attaqua-t-elle. Tu es venu parce que tu voulais voir…

-Correction, je vous ai suivis parce que Jonsen n'avait pas le temps de m'ex…, interrompit Morgana

-Peut être, admit Aleksandra, mais maintenant, nous t'avons accepté alors écrase, reprit-elle avec virulence. Excuse-toi auprès de Neville, sinon tu auras à faire à moi, la menaça-t-elle

-Tu crois peut être que tu me fais peur Terens, répliqua Morgana. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si ce crétin, à peine plus doué qu'un cracmol bégaye quand on lui pose une question, répliqua-t-elle. Vous êtes pathétique, ajouta-t-elle

-Retire ça tout de suite Crow, intervint Blaise

-Sinon quoi Zabini, répliqua Morgana. Tu vas me dénoncer à ta mère, comme lorsque nous avions 8 ans au manoir Nott, et que j'avais cassé un vase, poursuivit-elle. Et puis que je t'avais fait accusé, ricana-t-elle

-Sinon je te jure que je t'étripe, l'interrompit Teresa

**La Serpentard déglutit et sentit des sueurs froides couler le long de sa nuque. Seul un certain nombre de personnes pouvait se vanter de lui faire peur, mais le ton froid et sérieux, voir presque animal de la Gryffondor, lui rappelait le ton qu'employait son père lorsqu'il était en colère. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler comme chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce ton. Elle se maudit intérieurement pour sa faiblesse, mais bénit l'obscurité qui avait masqué son sursaut de terreur.**

**Le ton employé avait jeté un froid même parmi ses amis. Teresa était connue pour être la plus patiente de tous, mais elle venait aussi de prouver que sa patience avait des limites et qu'il ne fallait pas la pousser à bout et encore moins insulter ses amis. **

**Malgré le ton de la Gryffondor, la Serpentard réussit tout de même à reprendre courage pour la narguer :**

Tu crois peut être me faire peur, déclara-t-elle incertaine

-Je ne sais pas, peut être est-ce le cas, rétorqua Teresa d'une voix dangereusement froide

-Et puis quoi encore, je t'attends, la provoqua-t-elle

-Comme tu voudras, peut être ça te fera rentrer un peu de plomb dans ton cerveau complètement fermé, répliqua la Gryffondor

**Les deux protagonistes tentèrent de se jeter l'une sur l'autre sous le regard ébahi des autres. Blaise murmurait qu'il aurait souhaité que Melinda soit présente pour pouvoir ouvrir les paris, tandis que les autres regardait simplement. Malheureusement pour les deux adversaires, la plante les attrapa par les pieds et commença à remonter le long de leur corps. Blaise fut le premier à réagir, vite rejoint par Daphné et Aleksandra. Ils se jetèrent dans la bagarre pour les séparer mais ils furent à leur tour pris au piège par l'imposant végétal. Blaise à moitié recouvert par la plante, appela Neville :**

Nev il serait peut être temps que tu fasses parler tes talents de botaniste, déclara-t-il. Elle est en train de me serrer la cage thoracique, suffoqua-t-il

-Qu'est-ce que nous savons ? demanda le Gryffondor paniqué

-C'est une plante qui aime l'ombre et l'humidité, nota Andrew, en regardant autour de lui, de plus elle s'est attaqué aux autres lorsqu'ils se sont battu, ajouta-t-il. Fait abstraction du bruit et concentre toi simplement sur les spécificité de cette plante, conseilla-t-il

**Neville écouta le conseil de son ami et se plongea dans une intense réflexion. Il chercha de tête à quelle plante pouvait bien correspond les caractéristiques qu'il avait. De temps à autre, il marmonnait dans sa barbe inexistante un flot de parole incompréhensible. Il émergea quelques minutes plus tard avec un petit sourire au lèvre :**

-Avec les indices que tu m'as donnés, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un filet du diable, commença-t-il. C'est une plante qui aime l'obscurité et l'humidité, poursuivit-il. Cependant lorsqu'une personne se débat, ou s'agite trop, elle cherchera à la tuer le plus rapidement possible et cela en l'étreignant le plus possible pour la tuer par suffocation, déclara Neville.

-Bravo Neville, nous savions que tu y arriverais, le félicita Teresa. Maintenant trouve nous un moyen de nous en débarrasser ? Lui demanda-t-elle

-Restez calme ne bougez plus, ordonna ce dernier. Elle devrait vous relâcher, ajouta-t-il

-Mais nous sommes calme Nev, plaisanta Blaise à moitié étouffer. Mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne veut pas nous laisser, étouffa-t-il

-Qu'est ce qu'à dit Mme Chourave à propos des filets du diable ? Se demanda-t-il

-Fait vite Neville, cria Aleksandra paniquée

-Voilà, il faut faire du feu pour la faire reculer, dit-il, il faut faire du feu, répéta-t-il

-Nous n'arrivons pas à atteindre nos baguette, nous sommes trop serrés, intervint Daphné, c'est à vous de jouer, ajouta-t-elle

-D'accord, Neville, tu connais la formule du feu bleu, commença Andrew

-Oui Andrew, confirma Neville, Mais je ne suis….

-Dépêchez-vous, cria Teresa, on étouffe, reprit-elle

-Ne t'en fais pas tout va bien se passer, tempéra Andrew. Neville pointe pour commencer ta baguette près de toi afin de passer à travers les mailles, ajouta-t-il. Ensuite nous nous en occuperons par en dessous, conclut-il

-Mais…, protesta Neville

-Il n'y a pas de mais Neville tu dois avoir confiance en toi, contra Andrew. De plus, tu l'as déjà utiliser en cours de sortilège, tu es parfaitement apte à le lancer, imagine toi en cours de sortilège si ça t'aide, ajouta-t-il. A trois on le lance, reprit-il. Un, deux, trois, compta-t-il

-Ignis Livoris, crièrent-t-il

**Un jet de flamme bleu jaillit de leurs baguettes et vint lécher les membres de la plante les plus proches d'eux. Comme prévu ils passèrent au travers et se retrouvèrent sur le plancher des vaches, sous le plan de Filet du diable. Andrew se réceptionna sans difficulté. Neville eut moins de chance puisque qu'il retomba sur sa cheville droite qui émit un petit bruit très inquiétant. Le Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de douleur **

**Malgré sa mauvaise chute, Neville serra les dents et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette avant de jeter à nouveau le sort de flamme en pointant cette fois-ci les racines. Ces dernières prirent feu sous l'action conjuguée des deux amis. Le feu se propagea rapidement forçant la plante à lâcher prise. Leurs camarades les rejoignirent les uns après les autres tandis que la plante finissait de se consumer contre l'un des murs. Andrew et Neville poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, lorsqu'ils virent que leurs camarades allaient relativement bien.**

**Les anciens prisonniers se frottèrent longuement les côtes et la gorge pour apaiser les douleurs du à la strangulation. Teresa et Aleksandra allèrent ensuite remercier Neville :**

Tu nous as sauvé la vie, dirent-elles

**Elles lui embrassèrent chacune une joue, avant de le serrer dans leurs bras. Le Gryffondor rougit de gêne, ce qui fit rire ses camarades. Blaise et Daphné vinrent l'enlacer à leur tour. Le pauvre était en train d'étouffer, Andrew chercha alors à la sortir de ce mauvais pas :**

Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez failli mourir étouffés que vous êtes obligé de reproduire cette sensation sur notre pauvre Neville, intervint-il moqueur

-Serais-tu jaloux Andrew, rétorqua Daphné. Toi aussi tu veux un gros câlin, reprit-elle hilare

**Elle se retourna vers son condisciple et s'approcha de lui les bras grand ouvert, mais Andrew esquiva la tentative et déclara :**

Non merci sans façon, répliqua Andrew. Des effusions pareils très peu pour moi, ajouta-t-il. Si nous voulons empêcher Quirrel, il faudrait peut être nous remettre en marche, conclut-il

-Ce serait préférable en effet, déclara Aleksandra

-Dans ce cas en route, dit Andrew en se dirigeant vers le passage

-Attend un instant Jonsen, pourquoi ce serait à toi de prendre la tête de notre groupe, intervint Morgana

-Laisse moi lui répondre s'il te plaît Andy, gémit Aleksandra à côté de lui

**Andrew acquiesça et laissa à sa meilleure amie, le soin de répondre à la Serpentard. Quand il vit son regard, il se dit que finalement il aurait mieux fait de lui répondre, mais le mal était fait. Aleksandra prit la parole un sourire victorieux aux lèvres :**

Très bien qui souhaite qu'Andrew dirige cette expédition dans les profondeurs de Poudlard et accessoirement pour sauver la pierre philosophale des griffes de Quirrel ? demanda-t-elle

**Tous ses amis levèrent la main, seul Morgana ne vota pas. Aleksandra reprit la parole d'une voix victorieuse :**

Je crois que tu as ta réponse, à la majorité absolue, Andrew dirige cette expédition, déclara-t-elle. Tu ferais bien de t'y plier si tu ne veux pas que l'on t'abandonne ici, ajouta-t-elle. Je crois que nous pouvons y aller, conclut-elle

**L'adrénaline procurée par l'instant de panique ayant disparu, la douleur refit son apparition et Neville s'effondra. Blaise qui était le plus près se précipita pour le soutenir :**

Je reste ici, je ne ferais que vous ralentir, déclara Neville

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, nous n'avons jamais laissé personne derrière nous et ça ne vas pas commencer aujourd'hui, déclara Blaise en l'aidant à se relever

-Très bien tout le monde est prêt, dans ce cas nous pouvons y aller, intervint Andrew.

**Ils se dirigèrent vers le passage situé sur leur droite. Ils éclairèrent de leur baguette leur chemin. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de tunnel creusé à même la roche, d'où l'eau ruisselait formant sur le sol en pierre des d'immense flaque rendant leur parcours glissant. Pour Andrew, ce passage ressemblait un peu aux couloirs qui s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs de Gringotts. Or Gringotts était réputée pour avoir des dragons pour protéger certain coffre très anciens. Il espérait donc ne pas avoir à affronter une telle créature, car dans le cas contraire, ils auraient de gros problèmes. **

**Après quelques minutes de marche, ils aperçurent enfin de la lumière émaner, du bout de ce couloir artisanal. Ils tendirent l'oreille et un bourdonnement incessant, auquel se mêlait des tintements leur parvint. Ils étaient surpris d'entendre des battements d'aile aussi profondément sous terre, mais peut être s'agissait-il de chauve souris. Après tous elles appréciaient les lieux sombres et hantaient souvent les vieilles grottes.**

**Ils finirent par déboucher sur une immense salle, très éclairée. La pièce était circulaire et d'immenses colonnes s'élevaient vers le plafond pour former une arche. Ils se rendirent compte en entrant les uns après les autres dans la pièce que le bourdonnement qu'ils avaient entendu provenait d'une sorte de petits oiseaux étincelants qui voletaient très près du plafond. En face de leur passage, de l'autre côté de la pièce se dressait une immense porte en bois, renforcé par des traverses en fer. Elle faisait pensé à Andrew aux portes des auberges durant le moyen-âge.**

**Avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans la salle Andrew préférait savoir si ces oiseaux qui volaient, étaient dangereux ou non pour leur santé physique. Il s'arrêta donc pour expliquer son idée :**

Tu n'as pas trop mal Neville ? demanda-t-il

-C'est douloureux mais sans plus, avoua le Gryffondor. Blaise me soutient ce qui me permet de ne pas avoir à poser le pied, répondit celui-ci

-Tu vas pouvoir te reposer quelques minutes Nev, reprit Andrew. Je vais courir jusqu'à la porte pour voir si ces oiseaux sont dangereux, expliqua-t-il. Vous restez ici le temps que je revienne, conclut-il

-C'est vraiment une idée stupide Jonsen, rétorqua Morgana

-Tu as peut être une autre idée, répliqua Andrew. Dans ce cas fais-nous en part, ajouta-t-il agacé

**Devant l'absence de réponse de sa condisciple, il s'élança et traversa en courant la vaste salle, tout en se protégeant la tête avec son bras gauche. Il s'attendait à ce que les oiseaux se mettent à l'attaquer, pourtant ce ne fut pas le cas et il atteignit sans encombre la lourde porte. Cependant cela ne le rassura pas pour autant bien au contraire, il aurait préféré qu'ils s'en prennent à lui plutôt qu'ils restent voler à proximité du plafond. Pour Andrew c'était clair, cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. Il tira sur la poignée mais la porte sans surprise la porte resta fermée. **

**Il ne se laissa pas abattre pour autant puisqu'il essaya ensuite les quelques sorts de déverrouillage qu'il connaissait mais la porte resta désespéramment close. Ne souhaitant pas se fatiguer outre mesure, il finit par s'arrêter après ses échecs. Il était clair qu'ils devaient trouver une clé afin de pouvoir passé à l'épreuve suivante.**

**Il se tourna ensuite vers ses amis et leurs fit signe de le rejoindre près de la porte. Morgana n'ayant pas confiance dans l'analyse de son pire ennemi, essaya à son tour quelques sorts avant de déclarer :**

Que faisons-nous maintenant ? demanda-t-elle. Nous sommes bien avancé, ajouta-t-elle. Nous n'avons même plus la possibilité de revenir en arrière, fit-elle remarquer

-Mais il n'est pas question de revenir en arrière, indiqua Teresa. Il y a une solution et nous la trouverons, ajouta-t-elle

-Je ne pense pas que ces oiseaux soient ici pour faire uniquement la décoration de la pièce, intervint Aleksandra après quelques minutes

**Elle pointait en effet les étranges animaux qui voletaient au dessus de leur tête. Après avoir regardé avec insistance les volatiles en question, Andrew se tourna vers ses amis et déclara :**

Regardez bien, il ne s'agit pas d'oiseau mais de clé, déclara-t-il

-Le filet du diable t'a donné un coup derrière la tête Jonsen ou quoi, les clés ne volent pas, déclara Morgana

-Peut être mais il a raison, appuya Daphné. Tu sembles oublier Crow que presque rien n'est impossible dans le monde de la magie, ajouta-t-elle. Si je comprends bien, il suffit de trouver la bonne clé pour ouvrir la porte et rejoindre la salle suivante ajouta-t-elle

-Ça ne fait aucun doute, confirma Teresa. Et pour y parvenir, il faut se servir des balais posés sur cette table, signala-t-elle

**Elle pointait son majeur en direction d'une colonne non loin d'eux. En effet cachée derrière cette dernière se dressait une petite table en bois sur laquelle reposaient deux balais assez vieux et usés.**

Je pense que Andrew est tout désigné pour cette tâche, dit Blaise.

-En effet, confirma Aleksandra. Si le joueur le plus doué depuis plus d'un siècle ne peut pas attraper la clé, alors personne ne le peu, ajouta-t-elle

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Aleks, il y a sans doute des joueurs meilleurs que moi, protesta Andrew.

-Le moment est mal choisi Andy pour faire le modeste, indiqua Teresa. Malheureusement, il y a beaucoup trop de clé à vérifier et nous avons très peu de temps, et comme il y a deux balais, il serait utile que quelqu'un t'accompagne, expliqua-t-elle

-Je pourrais le faire, se proposa Morgana

-Nous avons tous vu tes talents en vol, se moqua Blaise. Je pense que Daphné est plus douée que toi dans ce domaine Crow, reprit-il hilare

-Très bien Daph tu viens avec moi, dit Andrew. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais attraper cette fichue clé avec ces balais va relever de l'exploit marmonna-t-il

**Alors que Morgana fusillait Blaise du regard, les deux Serpentards coururent vers leurs montures, les enfourchèrent sans préambule et décollèrent en trombe. Une fois arrivés en haut, Aleksandra qui observait la porte sous toutes les coutures en quête d'un indice déclara :**

La clé doit être assez grosse, un peu dans le style moyenâgeux, expliqua-t-elle. Elle est sans doute en argent comme la poignée, précisa-t-elle

-D'accord, confirma Andrew

**Daphné et lui échangèrent un regard de connivence, et se mirent à tourner chacun dans un sens afin de pouvoir la repérer plus rapidement, cependant la tâche ne s'averra pas aussi simple que prévu. En effet les clés filaient rapidement et enchaînaient avec une aisance magique, les vrilles, loopings et autre figure acrobatique, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche de leurs poursuivants. **

**Cependant Andrew n'était pas le plus jeune poursuiveur depuis un siècle pour rien. Il repéra au bout d'une dizaine de tour la clé en question. Cette dernière avait une aile froissée et voletait à allure réduite comparée aux autres, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'effectuer quelques vrilles pour échapper aux mains d'Andrew. Il fit signe à Daphné de le rejoindre, s'il voulait avoir une chance de l'avoir assez rapidement, ils devaient la cerner pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. **

**Daphné la suivait par au dessus, lorsqu'elle plongea en piqué, mais la clé fit une brusque embardé et remonta rapidement esquivant les mains de la jeune fille qui faillit percuter son condisciple qui lui avait anticipé la trajectoire de l'objet. Heureusement au dernier moment, Andrew avait effectué une manœuvre d'évitement qui lui permit d'empêcher la collision. Grâce à une chance inouïe cette esquive l'avait rapproché énormément de la clé, qu'il put saisir sans aucune difficulté. Il leva le bras en signe de victoire, comme il le faisait après avoir attrapé le vif d'or. Ses camarades l'applaudirent.**

**Andrew et Daphné redescendirent rapidement. La clé se débattait encore entre les mains du Serpentard qui la tenait fermement. A peine avait-il posé le pied à terre que le bourdonnement désordonné des clés se fit soudainement plus en rythme. Jetant un coup d'œil au dessus de leur tête, ils s'aperçurent que les clés se réunissaient pour former une nuée compacte près à s'abattre sur eux. Aleksandra introduisit fébrilement la clé dans la serrure, elle la tourna et le cliquetis de la porte fut le signal attendu par les clés pour se précipiter sur les intrus. Heureusement ils purent tous passés assez rapidement, mais Andrew eut à peine le temps de refermer la porte que les autres clés se fracassèrent sur la porte en bois qui malgré la violence des impacts, tint le choc.**

**La salle où ils venaient d'arriver, était plongée dans l'obscurité totale mais lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent à tâtons au centre de celle-ci, les torches accrochées aux murs s'allumèrent une à une, révélant un spectacle édifiant. Non loin d'eux se dressait un immense plateau d'échec, avec de très grande pièce en pierre recouverte pour certaines de plaque d'armure.**

**Ils étaient derrière les pièces noires et en face deux se dressait majestueusement les pièces blanches. Il était clair pour Blaise qu'ils allaient devoir jouer une partie d'échec. Cependant lorsqu'il s'avança et donna ses ordres aux pièces celle-ci ne bougèrent pas. Ne sachant que faire il fit partager son idée :**

Il est évident que nous devons faire une partie d'échec, mais les pièces refusent de bouger, déclara-t-il

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Blaise, confirma Aleksandra. Peut être faut-il que nous remplacions des pièces du jeu, émit-elle

**Après avoir prononcé ces mots, les pièces en pierre s'animèrent et le cavalier noir qui se trouvait non loin d'eux hocha de la tête comme pour confirmer les dires de la Serdaigle. Blaise reprit la parole :**

Très bien Neville ne peut pas jouer, il serait utile que quelqu'un reste avec lui au cas où nous perdrions la partie, ajouta-t-il.

-Je reste avec lui, déclara Daphné. Le filet du diable, plus les clés c'est déjà trop pour moi, je sature, avoua-t-elle. Ça ne me dérange pas de rester avec Neville, conclut-elle

-Très bien les autres, vous prendrez la place des pièces que je vous indique, j'espère que nous gagnerons la partie sinon je ne donne pas chère de notre peau, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Je prendrais le commandement, parce que sans vouloir vous vexer même toi Andrew, tu n'es pas très doué à ce jeu, expliqua-t-il

-Il n'y a pas de problème, rétorqua Andrew

-Dans ce cas prend la place du fou, demanda Blaise. Aleksandra celle de la tour juste à côté et moi celle du cavalier, Teresa tu prends le rôle de la reine et Morgana celle du roi, ordonna-t-il

-Tu penses peut être que je vais suivre tes ordres, répliqua Morgana froidement

-Fait comme tu veux mais si tu veux poursuivre l'aventure, il faut faire cette partie, contra Andrew. De toute façon tu n'auras aucun ordre puisque généralement le roi bouge très peu

**Les pièces noires nommées quittèrent l'échiquier tandis que les élèves prenaient leurs places. Sans surprise les pièces blanches commencèrent en faisant avancer un de leurs pions de deux cases. Blaise commença à donner ses ordres et au bout de quelques minutes, ils eurent la confirmation qu'il s'agissait bien d'un jeu sorcier puisque la reine adverse assomma leur second cavalier et le traîna hors du plateau.**

**Les cinq personnes présentes déglutirent face à cette vue, ils espéraient tous qu'ils ne leur arriveraient pas la même chose. Les pièces des deux côtés se montraient sans pitié. Au bout de quelques temps de part et d'autre du plateau s'entassait le même nombre de pièces blanches et noires. Blaise réfléchissait rapidement car le temps jouait contre eux et au bout d'un moment, il dut se rendre à l'évidence que la manière la plus rapide pour passer de l'autre côté serait de sacrifier l'un des leur. Il prit d'ailleurs la parole :**

Je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix si nous voulons passer de l'autre côté le plus rapidement possible, il faut que l'un d'entre nous se sacrifie, analysa-t-il. Dans la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvons, je suis celui qui doit se sacrifier, reprit-il

-Tu es complètement fou Blaise, intervint Andrew

-Tu veux arrêter Quirrel alors nous n'avons pas le choix, répliqua son condisciple. Une fois qu'ils m'auront pris tu devras faire échec et math Andrew, indiqua-t-il

-Mais… protesta Teresa

-Non, il n'y as pas d'autre moyen, contra Blaise. Il faut savoir faire des sacrifices et s'en est un que je fais volontiers s'il nous permet d'empêcher Quirrel de prendre la pierre, déclara-t-il

**Sans attendre d'autre protestation il s'avança devant la reine, et celle-ci comme prévu l'assomma et le traîna hors du jeu. Ses amis ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri d'effroi, et voulurent se précipiter pour voir son état de santé mais Andrew les rappela à l'ordre. Comme prévu par son ami, ce dernier s'avança et le roi jeta sa couronne au sol. Les pièces blanches s'écartèrent pour dévoiler une nouvelle porte cette fois-ci ouverte. Une fois de l'autre côté Andrew prit la parole :**

Daphné récupère Blaise et vérifie, qu'il n'a rien, ensuite avec un des balais de la salle des clés remonte à la surface et prévient Pomfresh que Blaise et Neville sont blessés, mais avant tout envoie une lettre à Dumbledore et Rogue pour leur expliquer la situation, expliqua-t-il

-D'accord Andrew, confirma la Serpentard. Bonne chance et faites attention, leur recommanda-t-elle

-Ne t'en fais pas nous reviendrons entier, rigola Aleksandra.

-Ne rigole pas avec ça, gronda Daphné. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver et si l'un d'entre vous ne revenait pas entier, je vous promets que je lui ferais la tête au carré convalescent ou pas, ajouta-t-elle. J'imiterais la sœur d'Andrew s'il le faut, pour que vous ne recommenciez pas, alors vous êtes prévenus, indiqua-t-elle

**Aleksandra et Teresa sourirent à l'allusion. Andrew rit plutôt jaune. Il avait déjà sa sœur et ça lui suffisait amplement, il n'avait pas besoin qu'une de ses amies se mette à l'imiter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'intime conviction qu'à son retour il allait passé un sale quart d'heure. Il était de notoriété publique que Neville était un aimant à emmerde, mais ses amis savaient que lui aussi attirait toutes sortes d'évènements étranges dont il aurait bien voulu se passer.**

**Les élèves restant s'engagèrent alors par la petite porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Rapidement une odeur pestilentielle envahie leurs narines, les obligeant à remonter le col de leur robe au niveau de leur nez. Ils aperçurent rapidement l'origine de l'odeur. En effet devant eux se dressait un Troll immense, peut être une fois et demie plus grand que celui que Neville, Aleksandra et Andrew avaient eut à affronter. Une bosse sanguinolente ornait son front.**

**Cette dernière l'avait mis très en colère. Il balançait sa batte d'avant en arrière tandis qu'il frappait avec son autre poing le sol. Les quatre membres de l'expédition étaient cachés dans un recoin et réfléchissaient à la méthode à employer :**

Tu t'es plainte à halloween de ne pas avoir pu affronter de Troll. Je crois que celui-ci est pour toi Aleks, rigola Andrew

-Ce n'est pas drôle Andy, celui-là est beaucoup plus grand que celui que l'on a affronté pour Halloween, réprimanda cette dernière inquiète. Je ne sais pas si on s'en tirera avec autant de chance ajouta-t-elle

-De toute manière il va bien falloir l'avoir si nous voulons rejoindre l'autre salle, intervint Teresa mais le temps de réfléchir, il sera peut être trop tard, reprit-elle. Il serait donc judicieux que Crow et toi passiez devant, expliqua-t-elle. Aleks et moi on se charge de faire diversion

-Il est hors de question que je fasse confiance à une Gryffondor et à une Serdaigle, protesta Morgana

-Tu es chiante à la fin, à toujours vouloir avoir le dernier mots, répliqua Andrew agacé, tu me suis un point c'est tout, à moins que tu ne veuilles affronter le Troll, poursuivit-il

-Sans façon Jonsen, et puis je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton, déclara-t-elle

-Bien puisque la question est close allons-y, l'interrompit Aleksandra

**Aleksandra et Teresa bombardèrent les murs de sorts afin que le troll soit attiré par les flashs de lumière. Cette technique marcha particulièrement bien sauf quand Andrew et Morgana faillirent se faire écrasés par un bloque de pierre, qui venait de se désolidarisé du mur à cause des coups répété, de poings et de massue. Finalement ils parvinrent sans encombre dans la petite salle.**

**A peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de la porte que des flammes violettes apparurent leur empêchant toute retraite tandis que devant eux des flammes noires leur interdisaient de poursuivre leur route. En face d'eux, il y avait une table avec sept fioles de forme différente. Sous l'une d'entre elle un morceau de parchemin où il y avait écrit :**

_Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.  
Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière, L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protège  
Et une autre en arrière abolira le piège, Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie, Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie, Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice, Pour t'aider dans ce choix, tu auras quatre indices._

_  
Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie  
Les poisons sont à gauche des deux vins d'ortie ;  
Le second : différente à chaque extrémité, Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.  
Le troisième : elles sont toutes de tailles inégales, Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.  
Quatre enfin : les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,  
Sont jumelles de goût, mais d'aspect disparates._

**Pour la fille de Septimus Crow, c'était le bouquet, après avoir traversé les tentacules des filets du diable, les clé tueuses, les pièces d'échecs complètement sauvage et un troll en colère, voilà qu'il devait affronter une épreuve de logique. En même temps cela ne l'étonnait pas, l'épreuve de Rogue était tout de même très recherchée, car elle savait que très peu de sorcier avait un sens logique, mais elle se doutait que Jonsen avait lui aussi acquis cette sorte de sixième sens. **

**Pour elle s'était comme un défi qu'elle se lançait, elle devait la résoudre avant lui et ainsi prouver à cet idiot qu'elle méritait la première place de leur promotion, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa bonté d'âme pour l'obtenir. Piqué à vif dans son amour propre, elle relut le parchemin plusieurs fois de suite avant de prendre la parole :**

Il est clair que la potion pour avancer est la plus petite de toute, déclara-t-elle victorieuse

-J'étais parvenu à la même conclusion, confirma Andrew. Cependant il y en a trop peu pour deux personnes, reprit-il. Je passe de l'autre côté et j'affronte Quirrel tandis que toi tu restes ici, si jamais ça tourne mal je te jette la pierre et tu reviens en arrière, expliqua-t-il

-Et pourquoi t'écouterais-je, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, protesta-t-elle

-Parce que tu n'as pas le choix, répondit Andrew en avalant la potion.

-Espèce de crétin arrogant, hurla Morgana

-Je prends ça pour un compliment, idiote de sang pur, bornée et chiante comme pas deux, répliqua Andrew

-Mort ou pas je te promets l'enfer, déclara la jeune fille

**Andrew traversa les flammes noires non sans une certaine appréhension. En effet malgré la concordance de leurs résultats, il n'était pas improbable qu'ils puissent s'être trompés dans leur réflexion. Heureusement la sensation d'être plongé dans la glace après avoir bu la potion n'avait pas disparu et lui permit de traverser les flammes sans se brûler.**

**Sans surprise de l'autre côté, il découvrit Quirrel en train de s'affairer autour d'un miroir étrange. Ce dernier déclara d'une voix sans timbre :**

Je vous attendais M. Londubat. Je pense que vous devez être surpris de me voir à la place de Severus, reprit-il. Il faisait un très bon coupable, n'est ce pas, poursuivit-il. Après tout avec un passé trouble comme le sien, il n'était pas impossible qu'il veuille s'en prendre à la pierre.

-Je pense que vous faites erreur sur la personne professeur Quirrel, répondit Andrew. Votre perception ce serait-elle détériorée au contact d'un mage noir, reprit-il amusé

**Il se retourna pour faire face à l'un des meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Son visage resta cependant impassible :**

-Andrew Jonsen, je dois dire que vous me surprenez, mais après tout rien de plus étonnant pour l'élève le plus brillant de sa promotion, avoua Quirrel. N'êtes vous pas surpris de retrouver le pau…pauvre et bé…bégayant professeur Quirrel ? demanda-t-il

-La flatterie ne vous avancera à rien professeur Quirrel, rétorqua Andrew. J'ai toujours su que le professeur Rogue était innocent, ajouta-t-il. Même si le passé trouble d'une personne peut parfois jouer en sa défaveur, admit-il. Votre plant aurait pu marcher si seulement vous n'aviez pas commis l'erreur stupide vous à prendre à moi et à mes amis, commença-t-il. Le soir d'halloween, vous étiez présent dans la salle de Touffu, et vous ne penseriez pas que des élèves viennent s'y cacher, poursuivit-il. Lorsque j'ai dit à Neville et Aleksandra que j'avais vu votre turban. Vous avez paniqué et vous avez effacé de la mémoire de mes amis, ce qu'ils avaient vu, pour qu'ils continuent à accuser le professeur Rogue, continua-t-il. Malheureusement, vous avez voulu faire un peu trop bien votre travail et vous avez tenté de me tuer lors du match, c'est là que vous avez commis votre erreur, conclut-il

-Un raisonnement rondement bien mené, complimenta Quirrel. Cependant comment en êtes-vous venu à m'accuser ? demanda-t-il

-Vous avez fait boire Hagrid pour qu'il vous livre des informations sur Touffu, reprit Andrew. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il révèlerait inconsciemment cette information à des élèves, ajouta-t-il

-Tout bonnement brillant M. Jonsen, je vous accorde un optimal pour votre découverte, ricana Quirrel. Mais vous êtes arrivé trop tard, vous allez voir renaître le plus puissant mage noir de tout les temps, dit-il. Dans quelques instants j'obtiendrais la pierre et je l'offrirais à mon maître, avoua-t-il. Un nouveau règne de terreur apparaîtra et vous serez aux premières loges pour voir ce spectacle M. Jonsen, acheva-t-il

**Sans que le Serpentard ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, ce dernier se retrouva ligoter par une corde. Il n'avait aucun moyen de récupérer la pierre, d'ici quelques instants, il verrait renaître le plus grand mage noir de la dernière décennie. Il ragea contre lui pour avoir échouer si près du but.**

**De son côté Quirrel se tourna de nouveau vers le miroir et l'observa avec attention, sous le regard noir d'Andrew. Ce dernier profita du manque d'attention de la part de son professeur pour se rapprocher de l'étrange miroir. Il observa l'encadrement doré, et remarqua en haut qu'il y avait inscrit Miroir du Risèd. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans la glace et fut surpris lorsqu'au lieu de voir uniquement son reflet dans le miroir, il se vit lui-même glissant quelque chose dans sa poche. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentait quelque chose de léger alourdir sa poche droite, tandis que son reflet lui faisait un clin d'œil.**

**Andrew comprit instinctivement, qu'il venait d'entrer en possession de la pierre philosophale. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il venait de l'obtenir. Il cacha du mieux qu'il put sa joie et tenta de faire une retraite stratégique, mais c'est ce moment que choisis Quirrel pour parler :**

Maître je n'y arrive pas, je me vois vous transmettre la pierre mais je ne l'ai toujours pas, déclara-t-il

-Sers-toi de l'enfant, répondit une voix froide

-Avancez M. Jonsen et dites moi ce que vous voyez, ordonna-t-il

**Afin de ne pas paraître suspect, Andrew préféra s'avancer et regarder une nouvelle fois le miroir. Mais cette fois-ci au lieu de se voir récupérer la pierre dans sa poche de pantalon, une autre image lui apparut.**

**Le miroir lui renvoyait un reflet de lui-même un peu plus vieux. Il se tenait au centre du miroir tenant par la taille une fille qui lui était inconnue et avec un bras sur l'épaule d'Aleksandra. Derrière eux se tenait Sirius et Serena leurs mains enlacées, ainsi que le professeur Rogue et sa sœur se regardant amoureusement. Il comprit alors que le miroir lui montrait ce qu'il désirait le plus. Il était cependant surpris de se voir tenir la taille d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas. Il fut interrompu par Quirrel :**

Que voyez-vous Jonsen ? demanda-t-il sèchement

-Je me vois remporter la coupe de Quidditch pour la maison de Serpentard, répondit Andrew

-Il ment, gronda la voix précédente. Montre moi à lui, reprit-elle

-Mais Maître vous êtes trop faible, protesta Quirrel

-Je ne suis pas assez faible pour avoir une discussion avec un élève, contra-t-elle. Maintenant tourne-toi, ordonna-t-il

-Bien sûr maître, obéit-il

**Il tourna le dos à Andrew et défit son turban. Au lieu de voir le crâne chauve et lisse de son professeur, il y vit un deuxième visage. Un visage terrifiant avec deux yeux rouge et un teint encore plus pâle que celui de Crow dans ses mauvais jours. Il vit avec effroi, que Lord Voldemort avait été présent sous son nez toute l'année sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Ce dernier prit la parole d'une voix froide :**

Tu as beau être le meilleur élève de ta promotion, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi, tu ferais mieux de me dire la vérité et de sauver ta misérable vie, déclara-t-il

-Quand on est poli, on se présente, nous n'avons pas élevé les hippogriffes ensemble, morigéna Andrew

-Espèce d'impertinent, des personnes sont mortes pour moins que ça, répliqua le visage à présent furieux. Mais puisque tu tiens tant à connaître mon identité, reprit-il. Je suis Lord Voldemort

-Mon cher Voldy, laissez moi vous dire que vous avez le teint pâle et qu'être en colère n'arrangera pas les choses, rétorqua Andrew avec sang froid

**En même temps qu'il cherchait à mettre en colère le mage noir, il cherchait à se rapprocher du feu pour se libérer et jeter ainsi la pierre à Morgana. Une fois la pierre en sûreté, il n'aurait plus qu'à affronter le mage et il se savait capable de lui résister et pourquoi pas de le vaincre. Il s'approchait du feu lorsque Voldemort déclara :**

Ma patience a des limites, il serait peut être temps que tu reviennes à la raison et que tu me remettes la pierre, déclara-t-il

-Jamais, Hurla Andrew en défaisant ses liens brûlés.

**Il se saisit de la pierre et la jeta à travers les flammes. Avant de se redresser et de faire fièrement face à son adversaire. Il reprit la parole :**

Morgana prend la pierre et fuit, ordonna-t-il. Maintenant pour prendre la pierre, il faudra me passer sur le corps, ajouta-t-il avec sang froid

-Avec plaisir, je te ferais tellement souffrir que tu m'ordonneras de te tuer sur le champ, ricana Voldemort. Quirrel saisis-toi de lui, ordonna-t-il

-Bien maître, céda-t-il

**Le professeur se jeta sur son élève, qui fit jaillir à son plus grand étonnement un sabre de sous sa robe. Il était certes sans baguette, mais il avait un atout dans sa manche. L'apparition de l'arme fit réfléchir le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Ce dernier se recula rapidement pour éviter une contre attaque qui pourrait être fatal pour l'un de ses membres.**

**Après s'être mis à une distance raisonnable, il bombarda son élève de sorts, qui avaient pour but de le fatiguer et de le maintenir éloigné de lui. Andrew essayait la plupart du temps de les esquiver, ou bien de les parer afin de se rapprocher mais en vint.**

**Son arme n'étant pas assez résistante face à la magie sombre déployée, elle eut vite fait d'exploser en plusieurs morceaux. L'un d'eux entailla profondément l'arcade sourcilière d'Andrew. La coupure en résultant, laissait échapper un flot continu de sang qui lui brouillait la vue. Tentant de retirer le sang qui l'empêchait de voir correctement son adversaire, il ne remarqua pas que son professeur s'était approché et lorsqu'il le vit, il était trop tard pour tenter une quelconque parade, en effet ce dernier venait de lancer un énième sort qui frôla Andrew, brûlant au passage quelques mèches de cheveux. Surpris, ce dernier tomba en arrière et se cogna la tête, le sonnant légèrement. Le professeur en profita pour se jeter sauvagement sur lui, dans un dernier geste de protection Andrew mit ses mains en avant, et il eut la surprise de voir le visage de l'homme se mettre à fondre. Son professeur de défense hurla de douleur, en se tenant le visage à deux mains.**

**A moitié conscient de ce qu'il faisait, Andrew galvanisé par ce revirement de situation, saisit les mains de son professeur. Comme pour le visage, d'immense cloque apparurent comme si elles avaient été brûlées par un puissant feu. Sous le coup de la douleur son adversaire tomba à genou se tenant les mains près du corps. La souffrance était si atroce qu'elle l'empêcha de se relever, et son hôte voyant la cause perdu quitta le corps de son réceptacle, le vouant ainsi à une mort certaine. Dans un cri suraigu, l'âme s'envola et fonça sur Andrew qui se protégea en croisant les bras devant lui. Elle disparut quelques secondes plus tard en traversant un mur. Andrew bénissait le ciel et Merlin pour l'avoir aidé lors de son affrontement, sinon, il ne serait sans doute plus de ce monde. Il venait de commettre une erreur grossière, celle de sous estimer son adversaire et de se surestimer. Il se sentait mal, complètement vidé et avait envie de vomir comme après trois heures de footing. Il finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience alors qu'on hurlait son nom.**

**

* * *

**

**RàR:**

**Adénoide:** Severus brillait par son absence en effet, mais il se devait de ne pas être là pour pouvoir laisser le champ libre à Quirrel. Ensuite concernant le faite qu'il prononce à Harry je pense que son bureau est assez sécurisé pour empêcher les oreilles indiscrètes d'entendre certaine chose. merci encore pour ton commentaire à bientôt.

**ulquuiorra-sama: **Je crois que tu es très chanceux, puisque tu as posté ton commentaire il y a quelques heures et qu'il y a déjà un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens tout d'abord à te remercier pour ton commentaire, et je suis content que ma fic te plaise. Je te remercie aussi pour tes compliments. Pour Morgana tu vas pouvoir la voir à l'oeuvre, en compagnie de Harry et compagnie dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant ou elle aura un caractère un peu différent pour une fois. Sinon pour le prochain poste c'est à la rentrée, les auteurs aussi prennent des vacances (xd). Merci encore pour ton commentaire et j'espère en relire un très prochainement.


End file.
